Moonlight (PL)
by utan77
Summary: Mo, to młoda samica Wraith, która nigdy nie przeszła przemiany w "dorosłą formę". Jak spostrzegają ten "wybryk natury" jej pobratymcy? I jak jej drogi wielokrotnie krzyżowały się z drogami ekspedycji z Atlantis? Opowieść ma 52 rozdziały Epilog Terminologia (na końcu). Przygoda nieco humoru szczypta romansu.


**Przypis autora.**

Początkowo " _Moonlight_ " miała być zupełnie odrębną historią, toczącą się gdzieś na przełomie sezonu szóstego i siódmego " _Stargate Atlantis_ ". Takim moim małym rozważeniem na temat: co by było, gdyby… w tym przypadku tym GDYBY jest mutacja genetyczna i to w dodatku u samicy, polegająca na braku organu karmiącego.

Sam pomysł przyszedł mi do głowy pod wpływem odcinka " _Infekcja_ ", gdzie Todd wspomina, iż w dawnych czasach takie przypadki próbowano leczyć, pozwalając samicy Iratus żerować na Wraith pozbawionym tego organu - co najwyraźniej miało "uaktywnić" proces/geny odpowiedzialne za przemianę w dorosłą formę Wraith.

Oczywiście sam przypadek mutacji genetycznej w przypadku Wraith także jest zastanawiający, biorąc pod uwagę ich zdolności regeneracyjne. Teoretycznie więc takie mutacje nie powinny występować.

Kiedy jednak powstało kilka pierwszych rozdziałów " _Moonlight_ ", uznałam, że ta opowieść może być dobrym spojlerem dla moich dwóch innych opowieści - płynniejszym przejściem pomiędzy " _Wspomnieniami przymusowego czciciela_ ", do których trochę nawiązałam w treści, a " _My jesteśmy waszą przeszłością i przyszłością_ ". W ten sposób „ _Moonlight_ " stała się swego rodzaju przygotowaniem bohaterów, znanych nam ze świata SGA, do tego, co będzie miało miejsce w "My jesteśmy…", ostatniej części, w której opisane są początki Wraith, oczywiście na mój przewrotny sposób… czyli niezbyt pasujący do tego, co znają Wraith, żyjący dziesięć tysięcy lat po Wielkiej Wojnie z Lanteanami.

Tak więc oto " _Moonlight_ " stała się częścią serii moich opowieści, które łącznie stworzą małą trylogię… Moja osobistą dygresję i wizję na temat wydarzeń znanych nam ze świata "Stargate Atlantis".

. . . . . . . . . . .

Osoby, które czytały serię książek _Stargate Legacy_ zapewne dostrzegą kilka podobieństw występujących w tej opowieści. Osobiście nie czytałam tych książek - specjalnie, aby zbytnio się nimi nie sugerować - ale znam zarysy kilku historii i spodobały mi się one, dlatego też postanowiłam do nich nawiązać.

Starałam się także w miarę zachować nazewnictwo, w przypadku Wraith, które występuje we wspomnianej serii książek.

.

Wersja w PDF wraz z okładką, jest dostępna do pobrania w mojej galerii na stronie: **deviantart**. Mój nick: **utan77.**

.

* * *

.

 **Spis treści.**

Prolog : Ucieczka

Rozdział 1 : Niezwykły pacjent

Rozdział 2 : Osobista próbka

Rozdział 3 : Odmieńcy

Rozdział 4 : (O)Sąd

Rozdział 5 : Nowe miejsca

Rozdział 6 : Więzi - część 1

Rozdział 7 : Różne zasady

Rozdział 8 : Upadek Satedy - część 1

Rozdział 9 : Upadek Satedy - część 2

Rozdział 10 : Więzi - część 2

Rozdział 11 : Nieoczekiwany sprzymierzeniec

Rozdział 12 : Pierwsze spotkanie

Rozdział 13 : Ostatni rozsądny...?

Rozdział 14 : Wraith... pożądanie

Rozdział 15 : Duchy przeszłości

Rozdział 16 : ...lecz pozostaną piękne wspomnienia

Rozdział 17 : Wyprawa badawcza...?

Rozdział 18 : Umowy - część 1

Rozdział 19 : Umowy - część 2

Rozdział 20 : Punkt widzenia

Rozdział 21 : Kłopoty Todda

Rozdział 22 : Ręka rękę myje…

Rozdział 23 : Ścieżki, którymi podążamy…

Rozdział 24 : Być jak Królowa Wraith

Rozdział 25 : Nocna Furia

Rozdział 26 : Zbrodnie wojenne - część 1

Rozdział 27 : Zbrodnie wojenne - część 2

Rozdział 28 : Zbrodnia i kara

Rozdział 29 : Pojednanie

Rozdział 30 : Przemiana

Rozdział 31 : Spokój przed burzą

Rozdział 32 : Nie taki diabeł straszny….

Rozdział 33 : Różne powody - część 1

Rozdział 34 : Różne powody - część 2

Rozdział 35 : Ta sama krew

Rozdział 36 : Rodzinne sekrety

Rozdział 37 : Sekrety… wciąż te sekrety

Rozdział 38 : Zaufanie

Rozdział 39 : Tajemnica góry Vallen

Rozdział 40 : Lochy i smoki

Rozdział 41 : Akcje i reakcje

Rozdział 42 : Wróg mojego wroga…

Rozdział 43 : Chwile zwątpienia

Rozdział 44 : Strategie

Rozdział 45 : Kłopoty

Rozdział 46 : Zabawa w chowanego

Rozdział 47 : Skryj się i uciekaj

Rozdział 48 : Ewakuacja

Rozdział 49 : Zyski i straty

Rozdział 50 : Efekty uboczne

Rozdział 51 : Przeszłość kontra przyszłość

Epilog : Nierozwiązane tajemnice…

Terminologia

.

.

 **UWAGA:**

1\. Kursywą zapisano skróty lub słowa pochodzenia łacińskiego; opierające się na łacinie lub będące "zlepkiem" takich słów.

Pozostałe nazwy własne jak: imiona, nazwy statków, planet czy tytuły, itp., zapisano jedynie z dużej litery.

2\. Dla wyróżnienia "flashback" czyli wspomnień, zastosowano linijkę przerwy oraz cudzysłów.

3\. Rozmowy telepatyczne zapisane są od nowej linijki w cudzysłowie.

.

* * *

 _W moim ogrodzie, gdzie czas leniwy_  
 _Powolną strugą płynął wytrwale,_  
 _W moim ogrodzie, gdzie jeszcze nigdy,_  
 _Tak dawno słów przyjaznych parę._

 _W moim ogrodzie, gdzie smutek gościł,_  
 _Gdzie gorzkie dni i gorzkie noce,_  
 _W moim ogrodzie, gdzie samotności_  
 _Nikt nie rozjaśniał, gdzie nigdy dotyk._

 _W moim ogrodzie, gdzie długa zima,_  
 _Zmroziła wszystkie ciepłe uczucia,_  
 _W moim ogrodzie, gdzie strumień źródła_  
 _Zastygł w bezruchu, a czas umykał._

 _Aż pewnej nocy puściły lody,_  
 _Ogrodu serce mocniej zabiło,_  
 _Przyszłaś, nabrałaś źródlanej wody_  
 _I napoiłaś, a wszystko ożyło._

 _Byłaś prześliczna, niczym poranek,_  
 _Niczym wiosenny kwiat jabłoni_  
 _I nie zapomnę nigdy tej chwili,_  
 _Gdy dłoń dotknęła twojej dłoni._  
 _I nie zapomnę tych chwil radosnych,_  
 _Kiedy nie mogąc wydobyć słowa,_  
 _Z zapartym tchem patrzyłem Ci w oczy,_  
 _Tak trwała nasza bez słów rozmowa._

Daab - "W moim ogrodzie".

* * *

.

 **Prolog.**

 ** _Ucieczka_.**

 **S** amotny myśliwiec opuścił hangar hiveship i ruszył w kierunku odległej orbity piaszczystej planety. Siedzący za panelem kontrolnym pilot, ukrywał swoją twarz pod dużym kapturem czarnego płaszczu. Spojrzał w kierunku świata, na powierzchni którego migotały srebrnymi refleksami łaty wielkich jezior. Tylko wokół nich widać było plamy zieleni.

Stojąc na mostku hive oficer na chwile zmarszczył czoło na widok odczytów z hangaru.

Był średniego wzrostu, z małym tatuażem zdobiącym jego lewe oko i niedbale związanymi w kok włosami sięgającymi ramion.

\- Sir, jeden z myśliwców opuszcza... - zaczął inny Wraith.

\- Widzę - mruknął oficer. - Odpowiada na wezwanie?

\- Nie, sir. Próbowałem kilka razy.

\- Połącz mnie z Dowódcą - rozkazał i skrzywił usta. - Będzie wściekły.

Młody Wraith wykonał polecenie i po chwili skinął porozumiewawczo głową. Oficer wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Dowódco, jeden z myśliwców opuszcza właśnie hive. Nie odpowiada na wezwania.

Z komunikatora dobiegł ich groźny pomruk.

\- Kazałem ci jej pilnować - syknął rozmówca.

\- Przed wejściem do jej kwatery stoją żołnierze...

\- Nie ważne - przerwał mu zirytowany głos. - Wymknęłaby się nawet, jeśli osobiście byś jej pilnował. Zna ten hive lepiej niż ktokolwiek... Wyślij za nią kilku żołnierzy. Chociaż wątpię, że ją znajdą. Jak tylko przeleci przez wrota, usunie ostatnie adresy.

\- Dowódco, mogę lecieć? - zaproponował młodszy oficer. - Sporo razem latamy. Znam jej taktykę lepiej niż ktokolwiek.

\- Jeśli chcesz tracić czas.

\- Postaram się ją znaleźć, sir - odparł z entuzjazmem i pospiesznie opuścił mostek.

\- Co ta dziewucha znowu wymyśliła? - warknął ponownie gardłowy głos z głośnika. - Powiadom mnie kiedy będziesz coś wiedział - rozkazał.

\- Oczywiście, sir.

Rozmówca rozłączył się, a oficer spojrzał ponownie na odczyty. Myśliwiec był już blisko gwiezdnych wrót.

Jego pilot spojrzał właśnie na unoszące się nad planetą wrota i wybrał adres na pulpicie swojej maszyny. Na srebrnym kręgu zaczęły rozbłyskiwać niebieskie symbole, a gdy tylko siedem z nich stało się aktywne, wrota wypluły z siebie potężny strumień energii, przypominający wzburzoną wodę, który po chwili uspokoił się i zmienił w spokojną taflę. Dopiero wtedy dart mógł swobodnie wlecieć w horyzont zdarzeń.

Chwilę później wrota zgasły.

Kolejne myśliwce, które opuściły właśnie hangar, skierowany w tą sama stronę.

\- Mam adres, który wybrała - odezwał się z komunikatora głos oficer stojącego na mostku hive. - Ale od teraz jesteś zdany na własną rękę.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział młody Wraith.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Był dumny, że pozwolono mu na tą misję. Dowódca rzadko powierzone mu niezależne zadania. Zwykle towarzyszył komuś starszemu i bardziej doświadczonemu. Był najmłodszym Wraith na pokładzie hive, więc nie pozwalano mu ryzykować... zwłaszcza od czasu, kiedy ich Królowa zginęła z rąk ludzi.

Wybrał wskazany mu adres i cała eskadra wleciała w błyszczącą powierzchnię.

Dowódca Wraith zatrzymał się przy drzwiach jednej z kwater i gestem głowy odesłał stojących tam zamaskowanych żołnierzy - nie było już sens, aby pilnowali pustego pokoju.

Był wysoki i stosunkowo dobrze zbudowany. Lewą stronę jego twarzy zdobiły tatuaże biegnące aż na szyję, a głowę długie włosy sięgające pasa, lecz o nietypowej jak na Wraith fryzurze: ścięte krótko po bokach,

a przez środek głowy spięte kilkoma srebrnymi klamrami, opadając swobodnie na plecy.

Drzwi otworzyły się przed nim, odsłaniając pogrążony niemal w całkowitej ciemności pokoju.

Pomieszczenie nie różniło się niczym specjalnym od reszty kwater oficerskich... być może poza kilkoma dodatkami w typowo ludzkim stylu. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy ona naprawdę lubi te rzeczy, czy tylko po prostu umieszcza je tutaj jemu na złość.

Zatrzymał się w połowie kwatery, rozglądając dookoła. Już nie pamiętam, kiedy był tu ostatni raz. Mimo wszystko starał się nie naruszyć jej prywatnej sfery - jako nakazywał protokół. Prędzej to ona wpadła, i to dosłownie, do jego kwatery, zła o coś... I zazwyczaj chodziło o wydawane przez niego rozkazy, sprzeczne z jej zdaniem na ten temat.

Po ponad dwustu latach nadal sprzeczali się oto sam... Ale z nią mógł przynajmniej się sprzeczać, co czasami nawet go bawiło. Normalnie takie zachowanie kosztowałoby go głowę.

Spojrzał na drewniane biurko, kolejny ludzki akcent w jej kwaterze. W zasadzie sam nie wiedział dlaczego tu przyszedł. Była zbyt sprytna, aby pozostawić za sobą jakieś ślady. A jednak miał nadzieję, że o czymś zapomniała. Że coś przegapiła.

Jego wzrok spoczął na łóżku stojącym pod oknem. Nadal trzymała na nim maskotki, które w dzieciństwie podarowała jej mamka.

Zapalone punktowe światła pozwoliła mu zobaczyć leżąca tam kartę. Podszedł i wziął ją do ręki, aby przeczytać:

" _Wreszcie masz to, czego zawsze chciałeś:_

 _cały ten bałagan, tylko dla siebie…_

 _Powodzenia... Będzie ci potrzebne..._

 _(Nie)całuję._

 _M_. "

Warknął wściekły i zgniótł kartkę w dłoni.

I nie chodziło mu o ten jej ludzki sposób pisania wiadomość.

Był wściekły, że opuściła hive.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 1**

 ** _Niezwykły pacjent_.**

 **B** yła już późno w noc, kiedy myśliwiec przeleciał nad miasteczkiem, ciągnąc za sobą ognisty welon. Jego silniki stały w ogniu, a maszyna ledwo utrzymywała się w powietrzu.

Mieszkańcy wybiegli z domów na wciąż jeszcze mokre od deszczu, brukowane uliczki, oświetlane przez naftowe lampy, patrząc jak maszyna obcina korony dwóch drzew.

Doktor Carson Beckett również wybiegł ze swojego tymczasowego gabinetu, patrząc jak dart znika za dachami ostatnich domów. Chwilę później po okolicy rozeszły się odgłosy łamanych gałęzi, kiedy pilot rozbił się w pobliskim lesie.

Mężczyzna zerwał się z miejsca i pobiegł w tamtym kierunku. Część osób z mieszanymi uczuciami dołączyło po chwili do niego.

Beckett zwolnił dopiero na dużej polanie rozciągającej się pod lasem, patrząc na pozostawioną na ziemi przez darta długą szramę. Maszyna zatrzymała się tuż u podnóża potężnych drzew, a wydobywające się z silnika płomienie, unosiły się wysoko w górę, oświetlając okoliczny teren.

Ktoś złapał go za rękę, kiedy chciał tam podbiec.

\- To tylko Wraith, doktorze - powiedział jeden z mężczyzn.

\- A jeśli nie? Może to zbieg? Ja też latałem taką maszyną - powiedział i pospiesznie ruszył z miejsca.

Osłona kokpitu była już otwarta, a zakapturzona postać wyrzuciła właśnie w powietrze jakiś pakunek... który upadł w pobliżu lekarza - był to skórzany plecak. Mężczyzna spojrzał w kierunku myśliwca i podszedł ostrożnie bliżej. Ktoś właśnie próbował podnieść się z fotela pilota, ale zachwiał się i prawie upadł z powrotem.

Doktor zerwał się i podtrzymał pilota.

\- Jestem lekarzem - powiedział. - Mogę ci pomóc.

Lecz nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Postać w długim, czarnym płaszczu położyła tylko dłoń ukrytą w skórzanej rękawicy na jego ramieniu.

\- Uciekaj - powiedział zmęczony, kobiety głos. - To zaraz wybuchnie.

\- Pomóżcie mi ją wyciągnąć! - krzyknął do ludzi.

Dwójka mężczyzn podbiegła i chwyciła kobietę za ramiona, wyciągając ją z myśliwca. Z trudem utrzymywała się na nogach, bardziej szurając nimi po ziemi niż idąc.

I nagle wszyscy skulili się jednocześnie, kiedy mała eksplozja pochłonęła kokpit pilota, a następnie upadli na ziemię, kiedy kolejna, tym razem mocniejsza, objęła większość maszyny. Ostatnia eksplozja pochłonęła całość w wielkim obłoku ognia.

Lekarz podniósł w końcu głowę i spojrzał na kobietę ukrywającą się pod płaszczem. Próbowała wstać, ale była zbyt słaba, ledwo trzymając się na nogach. Poderwał się szybko z ziemi, aby podtrzymać ją akurat w chwili, gdy nogi ugięły się pod nią.

\- Nie ruszaj się. Jesteś ranna.

\- Nie rozumiesz, doktorze Beckett - powiedział miły, choć nieco dziwny kobiecy głos. - Nie mogę tu zostać. Zabiją mnie.

Spojrzała na niego. Połowa jej twarzy była ukryta za maską, podobną do tych, jakie nosili żołnierze Wraith, ale jej oczy były nadal widoczne... kocie oczy.

Oczy mężczyzna znieruchomiał na moment, ale natychmiast opanował swój strach.

\- Chodź, zabiorę cię do gabinetu. Tam obejrzymy twoje rany - powiedział. - Możesz iść?

\- Tak - odparła, wciąż patrząc na niego uważnie.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie powodowała w nim strachu, który zazwyczaj budzili inni Wraith, chociaż była samicą - a one były gorsze niż samce tego gatunku... wiedział to z własnego doświadczenia. Ale ta samica była teraz jego pacjentem... a on był jej lekarzem.

Wciąż podtrzymując ją, ruszył powoli w kierunku osady. Ktoś chciał mu pomóc, ale podziękował uprzejmie, informując, że poradzi sobie sam. Poprosił tylko aby podać mu plecak, który rzucił pilot myśliwca.

Przez chwilę oboje patrzyli, jak pozostałe zebrane na polanie osoby, zabierają się do gaszenia płonącego wraku. W prawdzie ogień nie zagraża ani ich osadzie, ani okolicznym lasom - drzewa, o które rozbił się myśliwiec, tworzyły tylko niewielki zagajnik - ale mimo to ludzie nie chcieli ryzykować.

Mężczyzna przyniósł plecak. Beckett podziękował mu i zarzucając go na ramię, ruszył dalej.

\- Dziękuję... że mi pomagasz - prawie szepnęła kobieta, kiedy oddalili się od grupy.

\- Jestem lekarzem. Składałem przysięgę, że będę pomogę każdemu, kto tego potrzebuje - powiedział. - Ale to miło z twojej strony. Jak do tej pory żaden Wraith nie podziękował mi jeszcze... A tak przy okazji, skąd mnie znasz?

\- Wiem wiele o Atlantydzie i jej mieszkańcach... jak większość Wraith - powiedziała.

Lekarz zauważył, że rozmowa sprawia jej problemu.

\- Można powiedzieć, że od kilku lat jest to u nas lektura obowiązkowa - zażartowała.

Beckett uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Domyślam się dlatego.

Samica zakaszlała i zatrzymała się, by ściągnąć maskę. A kiedy zakaszlała ponownie, wypluła z ust nieco krwi.

\- O rany... Pospieszmy się - powiedział.

\- To nic takiego. Drobne obrażenia... Zregeneruję się.

Spojrzał na nią z lekką obawą, kiedy wymówiła ostatnie słowa. Spodziewał się, że w tym momencie zobaczy jej dłoń, która będzie próbowała wyssać z niego życie… ale ku jego zaskoczeniu nic takiego się nie stało. Zrobiła tylko krok do przodu, starając się iść dalej, ale nie mogła - mężczyzna nadal stał w miejscu.

Spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona w pierwszej chwili i nagle uśmiechnęła się.

\- Spokojnie, doktor Beckett. Nie będę na panu żerować, aby się wyleczyć - zapewniła go spokojnie.

\- Zastanawiam się właśnie dlaczego? - mruknął.

Powoli ściągnęła rękawiczkę z prawej dłoni.

\- Ponieważ nie jestem w stanie - odparła, podnosząc rękę.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w jej dłoń - nie było na niej długiej szramy stanowiącej organ karmiący, tak charakterystyczny dla Wraith.

Rozluźnił się nieco.

\- Jesteś hybrydą czy użyłaś retrowirusa? - spytał w końcu i ruszył dalej.

Nie chciał wzbudzać podejrzeń innych, dlaczego tak długo stoją w miejscu.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. Jestem... jakby to powiedzieć?... Zmutowaną wersją Wraith. Po osiągnięciu odpowiedniego wieku nie przeszłam przemiany.

\- Jak to możliwe? - rzucił z niedowierzaniem.

Znów uśmiechnęła się pod kapturem.

\- Wśród ludzi nie ma mutacji? - spytała.

\- Są, i to sporo - powiedział. - Nie spodziewałem się jednak, że są one możliwe w waszym przypadku. Wasze zdolności regeneracji powinny temu zapobiegać.

\- Nic nie jest idealne, doktor Beckett... Na wszystko można znaleźć lukę - powiedziała i znów zakaszlała, wypluwając trochę krwi. - Powinieneś to wiedzieć, jako naukowiec. Natura zawsze znajdzie jakieś wyjście - zachichotała lekko.

\- Nie mów nic więcej. To cię osłabia - zauważył.

Zbliżali się właśnie do budynków. Jakaś kobieta podbiegła do nich.

Miała na sobie wełnianą tunikę, garbowane skórzane spodnie i wysokie, wiązane buty. Jej długie, kręcone blond włosy opadały na plecy, związane tylko kawałkiem tkaniny.

Lineth Sunnes miał trzydzieści lat i od miesiąca pomaga lekarzowi z Atlantydy w gabinecie, szkoląc się, aby w przyszłości przejąć część jego obowiązków jako tutejszy uzdrowiciel.

Chwyciła pilota za rękę i zarzucił jej sobie na szyję. Pacjent jęknął z bólu, ale była to jedyna jego reakcja.

Szli w miarę szybko brukowanymi uliczkami, by w końcu zatrzymać się przed jednym z domów. Lineth otworzył drzwi, aby lekarz mógł wprowadzić do środka swojego pacjenta.

Pilot myśliwca Wraith oparł się o ciężki, drewnianym stół, na którym leżał laptop i różne próbki.

\- Zdejmij to, muszę zobaczyć ranę - powiedział Carson.

\- Już panu mówiłam, doktora Beckett, że nic mi nie jest - zapewniła i znów zakaszlał, plując krwią.

\- Tak, właśnie widzę - rzucił z nuta ironii.

Westchnęła i przeniósł wzrok na ludzką samicę. Lekarz spojrzał na nią.

\- W porządku, ona mi pomaga - wyjaśnił.

\- Pytanie brzmi: jak się zachowa - powiedziała i zsunęła kaptur z głowy.

Lineth Sunnes wzięła głęboki oddech i już chciała krzyknąć, ale Beckett spojrzał na nią surowo. Zasłoniła usta dłońmi, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem na nowego pacjenta.

Stanęła przed nią młoda kobieta, z lekko śniadej skórze, długich ciemnych włosach upięty z tyłu głowy i intensywnie zielonych oczach. Prawą stronę jej twarzy zdobił delikatny tatuaż biegając na szyję.

\- Ona jest Wraith - szepnęła wreszcie Lineth.

\- Wiem - powiedział lekarz i pomógł swojej pacjentce zdjąć płaszcz oraz skórzaną kurtkę.

Potem spojrzał na wystający z jej boku mały kawałek metalu. Zaczął badać uważnie ranę.

\- Drobne obrażenia, co? - powiedział w końcu.

\- Proszę mi wierzyć, doktorze, bywało już gorzej - stwierdziła z odrobiną rozbawienia.

Mężczyzna wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią poważnie.

\- Muszę to usunąć, zanim się wykrwawisz... Lineth, zdezynfekuj stół - polecił, zaczynając przekładać swoje rzeczy. - Niestety nie mam żadnych środków nasennych, więc dam ci tylko miejscowe znieczulenie... Zdejmij bluzkę... jeśli możesz - dodał, spoglądając na nią niepewnie.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i powoli zdjęła ubranie, pozostając w biustonoszu z materiału. W zasadzie nie różnił się zbytnio od tych, które widział w sklepach na Ziemi, zauważył i wrócił do przygotowania miejsca pod zabieg.

Samica Wraith zachwiał się na nogach, z trudem trzymając się stołu. Świat wokół niej zawirował i pokrył się mgłą. Straciła więcej krwi, niż myślała.

Beckett podbiegł do niej, podtrzymując ją, zanim upadłaby na ziemię, wbijając głębiej metalowy odłamek. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy... a potem zemdlała.

\- Lineth, pomóż mi.

\- A co, jeśli się obudzi i...?

\- Nie bój się. Nie zrobi tego - zapewnił ją, lekko zirytowany. - Pomóż mi umieścić ją na stole.

Kobieta podeszła do niego i niepewnie chwycił stopy samicy. Podnieśli ją oboje i położyli na stole.

\- Dlaczego tego nie...? - spytała, odsuwając się trochę na bezpieczniejszą pozycję.

\- Nie pożywi się na nas? - dokończył za nią.

Lineth skinął głową. Beckett uniósł prawą rękę samicy. Jej smukłe palce zdobiły jaśniejsze niż u większości Wraith, ale ciemniejszy niż u ludzi, krótko obcięte paznokcie.

\- Ponieważ nie może.

Lineth spojrzała na rękę z tym samym niedowierzaniem co wcześniej lekarz. Podeszła bliżej, aby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Brak tego jednego, ale jakże istotnego elementu, uspokoił ją.

\- Leczenie retrowirusem? - spytała.

\- W pierwszej chwili też ta pomyślałem, ale ona twierdzi, że taka się urodziła - wyjaśnił, zaczynając rozpakowywać swoje rzeczy. - Jak już ci mówiłem, dzieci Wraith odżywiają się w taki sam sposób, jak ludzie. Zmienia się to dopiero, kiedy przechodzą transformację w wieku dojrzewania... Która u niej podobno nigdy nie nastąpiła.

\- Powiedziała dlaczego?

\- Wspomniała tylko o mutacji - odparł i spojrzał na nią. - Mam wrażenie, że nie jest jedynym takim przypadkiem.

\- To może być bardzo przydatne w badaniach nad twoim retrowirusem - zauważyła.

\- Wiem... ale na razie doprowadźmy ją do porządku - powiedział. - Martwa na niewiele się nam przyda - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

.

.

 **"** … **D** ziewczynka spojrzała na bezchmurnym niebo i zamknęła oczy, pozwalając słońcu otulić swoją twarz ciepłymi promieniami.

A potem rozpostarła ramiona i upadł na plecy, prosto w wysoką trawę, pełną polnych kwiatów i brzęczących owadów. Leżała tam tak długo, aż z daleka dobiegł ją męski, lekko gardłowy głos.

\- Moonlight?!

Wstała i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Tu jestem, tato! - zawołała, machając ręką.

Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko i podszedł do niej.

Był wysoki, średniej postury. Jego długie, jedwabiste włosy upięte częściowo z tyłu głowy unosił nieco podmuch delikatnego wiatru, a czarny skórzany płaszcz szeleścił w trawie. Prawą stronę jego twarzy zdobił skomplikowany tatuaż.

Dziewczynka już dawno postanowiła, że kiedy dorośnie, będzie miała taki sam tatuaż jak jej ojciec.

Oficer Wraith usiadł obok niej.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? Wiesz, że nie powinnaś oddalać się od bazy - przypomniał jej łagodnie.

\- Wiem - przyznał i natychmiast poweselała. - Ale tu jest ciekawiej.

\- Ciekawiej? A co tu jest tak interesującego? - zapytał z ciekawością Wraith.

\- Wszystko - rzuciła z entuzjazmem, rozkładając ramiona. - Zobacz, jak wiele kwiatów i zwierząt... A Mia nauczył mnie pleść wianki - podniosła z dumą niedokończoną plecionkę z trawy i kwiatów.

Wraith uśmiechnął się i pogładził ją delikatnie po głowie.

\- Gdyby twoja matka to widziała, skróciłaby nas oboje o głowę - zażartował.

\- Moja matka nie potrafi się bawić - zerwała się, by klepnąć ojca w ramię. - Ty gonisz! - zawołała i poderwała się z miejsca... by wpaść prosto w czyjeś nogi. Spojrzała wysoko w górę, na poważną twarz innego oficera Wraith.- Tak samo jak on - mruknęła i spojrzała na ojca. - Pan PONURY do ciebie - dodała i wyminęła oficera, ruszając powoli dalej, w dół trawiastego stoku.

Ojciec uśmiechnął się lekko rozbawiony, gdy jego podwładny spojrzał na oddalająca się dziewczynkę.

\- O co jej chodzi? - spytał Skyfall.

\- Znasz ją. Zawsze ma jakieś dziwne pomysły - odparł spokojnie, wstając.

\- Ponieważ jej opiekunka ma na nią zbyt wielki wpływ - syknął drugi oficer. - Ona ma zostać Królowa, a tymczasem zachowuje się jak... człowiek - powiedział niemal z pogardą.

\- Nie przesadzaj, Skall. To jeszcze dziecko, więc pozwól jej cieszyć się tym, póki jeszcze może... Poza tym, ty także masz dwóch synów, którzy jako dzieci wciąż psocili... Mam ci przypomnieć, po kim oni to mają? - dodał z szyderczym uśmiechem, klepiąc go po ramieniu, po czym ruszył w kierunku naziemnej stacji... by nagle zatrzymać się.

Jego zastępca warknął tylko pod nosem i odwrócił się na pięcie... by zrobić to samo.

Kilka metrów przed nimi stała ośmioletnia dziewczynka w ciemnozielonych spodniach i bluzie. Na jaj twarzy malował się szeroki od ucha do ucha uśmiech, kiedy obracała się z zadowoleniem na boki.

\- Skyfall również psocił? - spytała z rozbawieniem.

Starszy oficer uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc na swojego podwładnego, i podszedł do niej, aby podnieść ją i przerzucić przez ramię.

\- W porównać z tobą był ideałem - zażartował. - Takie psoty, jak ty, ta galaktyka jeszcze nie widziała.

\- A ja zastanawiam się po kim ona to ma - mruknął Skyfall, idąc za nimi.

\- Też się nad tym zastanawiam - zaśmiał się Wraith. - Przejdzie jej, kiedy dorośnie.

\- Nie chcę dorosnąć - rzuciła. - Nie chcę być taka ponura jak on - wskazała palcem na idącego za nimi oficera.

\- Nie chcesz być Królową? - spytał ojciec.

\- Nie. To jest nudne... Wolę zostać pilotem, jak ty... Będziemy razem latać po galaktyce... Ale bez niego - dodała, zerkając na niego nieprzyjemnie. - On jest wiecznie ponury - powiedziała i pokazała mu język.

Starszy Wraith roześmiał się, rozbawiony, a jego oficer tylko warknął cicho pod nosem. Gdyby ta mała nie była samicą... zaczął w myślach, ale nie dokończył.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, pokazując swoje ostre zęby. Czasami miał wrażenie, że pomimo swego wieku, z łatwością może już czytać w jego myślach, jak każda dorosła samica Wraith... **"**

. . .

… **M** oonlight otworzyła nagle oczy i poderwał się, by jęknąć z bólu, który przeszył jej prawy bok.

Spojrzała tam. Biały bandaż oplatał jej ciało na wysokości pasa, ubrudzony jedynie małą plamą krwi.

Rozejrzała się, siadając na łóżku małego pokoju na poddaszu. Przez okno wpadły promienie słońca. W pomieszczeniu nie było niczego więcej, poza stołem i krzesłem, na którym leżały jej rzeczy.

Spojrzała na nie, a potem pod okrywający ja koc, by zorientować się, że jest tylko w bieliźnie.

Wstała powoli. Ból ponownie przeszył jej ciało. Zacisnęła zęby i podeszła do krzesła, aby założyć z powrotem swoje rzeczy. Brakowało tylko jej koszuli, w zamian której dostała inną.

A kiedy w końcu wyszła na wąski korytarz i ruszył w dół, po drewnianych schodach, zatrzymała się w ich połowie, słysząc dobiegające z dołu ludzkie głosy.

Zawahała się.

Ktoś wyszedł jej na spotkanie.

Doktor Beckett uśmiechnął się z dołu.

\- W końcu wstała nasza śpiąca królewna - zażartował. Samica zmarszczyła nieco czoło. - To takie powiedzenie z Ziemi - wyjaśnił i wyciągnął rękę. - Zejdź na dół. Właśnie zaczynaliśmy z Lineth obiad. Z pewnością jesteś głodna.

\- Już jest południe? - zapytała, schodząc w dół. - Spałem tak długo?

\- Moja droga, spałeś dwa dni - powiedział, nieco rozbawiony.

Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Mężczyzna wskazał jej spokojnie puste krzesło, a Lineth postawiła na stole dodatkowy talerz i miskę zupy.

\- Jedz. Musisz nabrać sił... Twoje zdolności regeneracyjne są w prawdzie tylko trochę mniej skuteczne, niż u innych Wraith, ale jeśli będziesz chodzić głodna, to też na niewiele się zdadzą.

Usiadła przy stole i pochyliła się nad miską, zaczynając powoli jeść.

Lineth podsunęła jej koszyk z kawałkami chleba, z wielkim zainteresowaniem obserwując tą dziwną istotę, którą gościli.

Aż do teraz sadziła, że pewnego dnia to ona może stać się daniem głównym dla jakiegoś Wraith. Ale nigdy nawet nie wyobrażała sobie, że kiedyś będzie jadła z Wraith przy tym samym stole... ludzkie jedzenie.

\- Jak masz na imię? - zapytał w końcu nieco niepewnie.

Samica spojrzała na nią znad miski z zupą i przełknęła.

\- Możesz mi mówić Mo - powiedziała.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 2**

 ** _Osobista próbka_.**

 **S** kyfall odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał przez okno na planetę, wokół której orbitowali.

Zielonkawy glob usiany był błękitnymi plamami wody, ale jego największy urok stanowił lodowy pierścień, lśniący w promieniach podwójnego wschodu.

Moonlight lubiła ten układ słoneczny, pomyślał, inny niż pozostałe... Inni, tak samo jak ona była inna, niż reszta Wraith.

Z komunikatora w jego biurku wydobył się cichy ton, wyrywając go z myśli. Włączył go.

\- Tak?

\- Właśnie otrzymaliśmy wiadomość od Sunblaze - powiedział głos Oficer Łącznościowego. - Trafił na jej ślad...

\- I co? - zażądał dokładniejszego sprawozdania, gdy Wraith zamilkł.

\- Podobno miała starcie z myśliwcami innego hive - odparł niechętnie.

Skyfall zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

\- Zrozumiałem - syknął. - Powiadom mnie, gdy tylko dowiesz się czegoś więcej.

\- Oczywiście - rzucił oficer i rozłączył się.

\- Głupia dziewczyna - mruknął pod nosem.

Był zły, chociaż wiedział, że ta wiadomości nic nie znaczy. Już nieraz stwierdzał, że miała więcej szczęścia niż rozumu... i zawsze miał plan. Jak jej ojciec.

Podszedł do okna, krzyżując ręce za plecami. Gdyby nie ta jedna, mała rzecz, była by dziś wielką Królową, pomyślał. Odziedziczyła po swoich rodzicach najlepsze cechy... to naprawdę wielka strata potencjału. Nie pamiętał już kiedy ostatnio któraś z samic Wraith została tak gruntownie wykształcona, jak ona. Była dobra, zarówno w naukach ścisłych, jak i w walce... Na początku, ponieważ sama tego chciała... później, ponieważ musiał udowodnić swoją wartość... by przeżyć.

Ale i tak od dziecko była bardzo inteligentna, zawsze zadając wiele pytań... często nawet niewygodnych. Obserwowała wszystko z uwagą. Nie pamiętał, aby jakiekolwiek dziecko, które znał, byłoby tak zainteresowane wszystkim, co je otacza, jak ona. Potrafiła godzinami przesiadywać w jego laboratorium, najpierw przyglądając się uważnie temu co robił, a później pomagając mu.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Przypomniał sobie kiedy, jako zaledwie trzylatek, przybiegła do jego laboratorium z jej pierwszym "poważnym problemem medycznym"…

. . .

 **"…B** yło już późno, a on właśnie kończył z synem jakieś badania, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i dziewczynka wbiegł do środka, trzymając w rękach maskotkę.

\- Skyfall, Skyfall! - zawołała i z ledwością wspięła się na krzesło, stojąc na nim. - Musisz mi pomóc - powiedziała z pełną powagą.

Spojrzał na nią tylko kątem oka. Sharpeye wydawał się być bardziej zainteresowany, lecz nic nie powiedział.

\- Co jest tak ważne, że przyszłaś tu o tak późnej porze, zamiast spać? - zapytał spokojnie.

\- Potrzebuję lekarstwa. Mama jest ranna i trzeba ją leczyć.

Dopiero te słowa przykuły jego uwagę.

\- Ranna?

\- Tak. W rękę - powiedziała, pokazując jej małą dłoń. - Zraniła się i to nie chcą się goić.

Skyfall uśmiechnął się lekko rozbawiony.

\- Czy jesteś pewien, że ona jest ranna? - spytał z zaciekawieniem.

\- Tak - powiedziała z irytacją.

\- To nie jest rana - wtrącił Sharpeye, ale ojciec natychmiast przerwał mu jednym, ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem.

\- A co to jest? - zapytała dziewczynka z zainteresowaniem.

Skyfall spojrzał na nią i westchnął ciężko. Była zbyt mała, aby jej to wyjaśnić. Reguły wyraźnie mówiły, kiedy dzieci są informowane o "diecie" dorosłych Wraith. W każdym razie żadne dziecko nie interesowało się tym tak wcześnie. Uznawały to za coś normalnego... A przynajmniej on nie słyszał o takim przypadku.

Ale ta mała zawsze zauważyła rzeczy, które innym często umykały uwadze.

\- To nie jest rana, ale... znamię... widzisz - pokazał jej swoją rękę. - Wszyscy takie mamy. To znak rozpoznawczy naszego hive - skłamał.

Moonlight spojrzał na swoją małą dłoni.

\- Ja nie mam takiego - powiedziała rozczarowana.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i wstał, aby wziąć ją na ręce.

\- Kiedy dorośniesz, też będzie mieć taki - pocieszył ją. - Wszyscy dorośli go mają... A teraz chodź, odprowadzę cię do pokoju, zanim twoja matka się dowie, że tu jesteś, zamiast spać - powiedział i wyszedł na korytarz.

\- Ona będzie się gniewać - zachichotała.

\- Na pewno - rozległ się nagle inny głos.

Oboje spojrzeli w lewo, skąd zmierzała ku nim Nightwind. Ubrana w jasny płaszcze, maszerowała dumnie korytarzem. Jej długie, ciemne włosy z lekką domieszką białych pasemek, upięte były częściowo z tyłu głowy.

Skyfall skłonił się formalnie.

\- Moja Królowo.

Ale ona zignorowała go, patrząc na córkę.

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz, Moonlight? - zapytała ostro, choć w jej głos nie wyczuwało się złości.

\- Chciałam dla ciebie lekarstwo.

\- Lekarstwo? - spytała. - Na co?

\- Myślałem, że jesteś ranna w rękę i ona nie chce się goić, więc poszłam od Skyfalla po lekarstwo.

Królowa zerknęła szybko na swego Cleverman.

\- Ach, tak... To miłe, że troszczysz się o mnie - powiedziała i wzięła córkę w ramiona. - Ale ja nie potrzebuję leków.

\- Wiem, mamo - powiedziała dziewczynka. - Skyfall wyjaśnił mi wszystko.

Królowa posłała mu surowe spojrzenie.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak. To nie rana, ale znamię... znak ropoz... - nie mogła wypowiedzieć tego słowa.

\- Znak rozpoznawczy - poprawił ją Wraith.

\- Tak, tak... i mają go wszyscy dorośli w naszym hive. I kiedy dorosnę, też będę miał taki - powiedziała z dumą.

\- Tak, to prawda - przyznała Królowa. - Ale teraz jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem... a dzieci powinny już od dawna spać.

\- Przepraszam - odparła niewinnym głosem, z jeszcze bardziej niewinną miną.

\- Wybaczam ci tym razem - odparła Nightwind z udawaną surowością. - Usprawiedliwia cię tylko powód, dla którego tu jesteś... Ale tylko tym razem - zaznaczyła, grożąc palcem.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niej.

\- Tak, mamo - powiedziała i przytuliła się do niej mocno.

Królowa odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszył korytarzem w kierunku transportera.

Moonlight spojrzał przez ramię matki na oficera Wraith i pomachał mu lekko na do widzenia… **"**

.

.

.

Lineth podniosła swój talerz i podeszła z nim do umywalki, zaczynając zmywać naczynia.

Doktor Beckett przyglądał się uważnie samicy Wraith i wreszcie zapytał:

\- Twoja dłoń? Mówiłeś, że nigdy nie przeszłaś przemiany... Próbowałaś się dowiedzieć dlaczego?

Moonlight uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Jej gesty i zachowanie były tak niepodobne do Wraith, zauważył mężczyzna, ale pasowały do niej... W rzeczywistości, gdyby nie jamki policzkowe po obu stronach nieco rozszerzonego nosa i intensywnie zielone, kocie oczy, wyglądałaby prawie jak człowiek.

\- Tak. Ale to nie jest takie proste... Starałam się prowadzić własne badania, ale zawsze niszczono wszystko. Tak, jakby bali się tego, co mogę odkryć... Dla nich jestem skazą. Wybrykiem natury. Mutantem. Tolerują mnie, bo jestem przydatna, ale uważnie obserwują każdy mój ruch.

\- A jednak wciąż żyjesz - zauważył.

\- Tylko dzięki moim rodzicom i mojemu Keeper... Powinieneś pamiętać moją matkę, doktorze Beckett. Była na Atlantydzie - powiedziała spokojnie, choć z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

Doktor wzdrygnął się.

Samica znów uśmiechnął się lekko i przechyliła nieco głowę.

\- Wydajesz się być strasznie spięty, doktorze Beckett. Czy moja osoba aż tak cię stresuje?

\- Jesteś Wraith... a na dodatek właśnie mi oznajmiłaś, że także córką TEJ królowej... Czego się spodziewasz?

\- No cóż... Wybacz mi. Ze względu na brak możliwości żerowania, nie jestem przyzwyczajona do widoku

strachu na twarzach ludzi... A co do mojej matki, to nie martw się, nie pragnę zemsty - wciąż utrzymywała spokojny ton głosu... i wciąż uśmiechała się z lekkim przekąsem. - Już dawno przebolałam jej stratę.

\- Nazwaliśmy ją Mina... Podobnie jak ona, masz nietypowy jak na Wraith kolor skóry - zauważył.

\- To jest u nas cecha rodzinna - odparła.

Nie ruszała się ze swojego miejsca. Wolała zachować odległość tak, aby lekarz czuł się wystarczająco bezpieczny w jej towarzystwie.

Zamilkł na chwilę, nerwowo bawiąc się łyżką

\- Dlaczego po prostu pan nie zapyta, doktorze Beckett - powiedziała z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- O co?

\- O to, co tak absorbuje od początku pański umysł: o próbkę mojego DNA.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

Znów się uśmiechnęła.

\- Jedyną rzeczą, która odróżnia mnie od reszty Wraith, jest brak organu żernego na dłoni, doktorze Beckett... Cała reszta pozostaje bez zmian. Moje zdolności telepatyczne są takie same, jak u innych samic mojego gatunku.

\- Będę o tym pamiętał - wymamrotał.

\- Rozumiem jak cenne byłoby dla ciebie to DNA. Zwłaszcza, że z tego co wiem, teraz jestem jednym takim... egzemplarzem. Od ponad dwustu lat jem jak człowiek, więc jestem dobrym obiektem badań.

\- Nie nazwałbym cię tak.

\- Osobista próbka? - zażartowała.

Beckett uśmiechnął się.

\- Niezwykłą istotą - powiedział. - I rzeczywiści, twoje DNA może być dla nas bezcenne. Mam nadzieję, że pomoże nam zrozumieć co wpływa na proces waszej przemiany. Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś zgodziła się pomóc mi w moich badaniach. Robiłaś to już wcześniej, więc także znasz się na tym... Boję się tylko zapytać: co chcesz w zamian?

\- Wyników twoich badań na ten temat - odparła bez wahania. - Chcę odpowiedzi: dlaczego taka jestem... W zamian mogę zaoferować ci tyle próbek, ile tylko będziesz potrzebował.

\- Dlaczego aż tak bardzo jesteś zainteresowana moimi badaniami? - zapytał z lekkim niepokojem. - Chcesz stworzyć retrowirus?

\- To także. Ale przede wszystkim chcę odpowiedzi. A wśród Wraith ich nie znajdę. Więc opuściłam mój hive... Prawdę mówiąc, szukałam właśnie ciebie, doktorze Beckett.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział, zastanawiając się nad jej wypowiedzią.

To była bardzo kusząca oferta, ale znając Wraith, bał się drugiego dna tej historii. A ona z pewnością była Wraith. Może tylko z bardziej ludzkim zachowaniem, ale wciąż Wraith. A oni, ilekroć zaufali któremuś z nich, sparzyli się. Dlaczego więc tym razem miałoby być inaczej.

Ale to, co oferowała, jego zdaniem było warte tego ryzyka. Jeśli tylko podejmą odpowiednie środki bezpieczeństwa, nic nie powinno się stać... miał nadzieję.

\- Zgadzam się - rzekł po chwili namysłu.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy - odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem i wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

Spojrzał na nią z mieszanymi uczuciami, ale uścisnął jej dłoń w geście dobrej woli.

\- A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, ale chciałabym się umyć - powiedziała, wstając.

\- Oczywiście... Lineth pokaże ci łazienkę. Jest mała, ale wystarczająca... Miejscowi ludzie mają możliwość korzystania z wód geotermalnych.

\- Nie mam wysokich wymagań, doktorze Becketta.

\- Proszę, mów mi Carson - odparł.

Samica Wraith skinął tylko lekko głową i ruszyła za kobietą. Ta zaprowadziła ją do niewielkiego pomieszczenia na końcu domu, w którym znajdowała się żeliwna wanna, umywalka i toaleta. Lineth odkręciła kurek z wodą i wyjęła z szafki dwa ręczniki.

\- Mamy kilka olejków i sole do kąpieli, jeśli chcesz - pokazała butelki i pojemniki ułożone na półkach.

\- Dziękuję.

Lineth uśmiechnął się niepewnie i wyszła.

Moonlight spojrzał na buteleczki i wybrał jedną, by wlać część jej zawartości do wanny. Potem zdjęła ubranie i bandaż. Rana prawie się zagoiła, ale nadal było widać bliznę... i nadal bolało. Skóra zawsze leczyła się szybciej niż wewnętrzne obrażenia.

Zakręciła wodę i weszła powoli do wanny. Woda była bardzo ciepła, ale przyjemna. Usiadła ostrożnie i oparła głowę na krawędzi.

Przez nieduże okno wpadły do środka promienie słońca, a z zewnątrz dobiegały odgłosy dzieci bawiących się w ogrodzie. Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. Poprzez słomianą żaluzję dostrzegła w głębi ogrodu, jak młoda kobieta pociesza swoje dziecko, które zraniło się w kolano. Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie podobnej sceny ze swojego dzieciństwa. Na hive matki znała chyba wszystkie jego zakamarki, tunele techniczne, czy pomieszczenia... a nawet tajne przejścia. Wędrowała po nich odkąd pamięta, zawsze wracając z kilkoma zadrapaniami. I chociaż jej matka nigdy nie żałował jej z tego powodu, to jednak zawsze uważnie oglądała jej rany.

Jako samica Wraith miała szczęście, mogła spędzać więcej czasu z matką, niż dzieci płci męskiej, których edukacją zajmowali się głównie ich ojcowie i ludzcy opiekunowie.

Ale ona miała zostać w przyszłości Królowa, więc gdy tylko nieco podrosła, matka przejęła część obowiązków związanych z jej edukacją, przygotowując ją do roli Królowej.

Zamknęła oczy, przypominając sobie tamte czasy.

Wtedy wciąż jeszcze kochała matkę bezwarunkowo, tak jak każde dziecko…

.

.

 **"- …C** o robisz, Moonlight? - zapytał Królową ze swojego tronu, odrywając wzrok od tabletu.

Siedząca na podłodze, u stóp podium tronu, czteroletnia dziewczynka, podniosła wzrok znad kawałka papieru.

\- Rysuję nas, jak obie siedzimy na tronie i wydajemy rozkazy - powiedziała z dumą i pokazała swoją pracę matce.

Królowa podeszła do niej i przykucnął, oglądając uważnie rysunek.

\- Jest piękny. Polecę, aby oprawiono go i powieszono w mojej komnacie - powiedział z typowym dla niej, wyniosłym tonem, lecz zarazem spokojnie, głosem pełnym dumy. - Ale bycie Królową to nie tylko wydawanie rozkazów. Powinnaś wiedzieć wszystko, co dzieje się na twoim hive. Posiadać wiedzę na każdy temat, aby mądrze nim zarządzać... Każdy Królowa musi być mądra, więc otrzymuje gruntowne wykształcenie - powiedziała i ujęła twarz córki w dłoń. - Myślę, że będziesz wspaniałą Królową, Moonlight. Jesteś bardzo inteligentnym dzieckiem... Jesteś moją dumą.

\- Mamo? A jak długo trzeba siedzieć na tronie i wydawać rozkazy? - zainteresował się nagle dziewczynka.

Nightwind z trudem powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

\- Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Bo to chyba męczące - stwierdziła. - I ciągle jesteś sama.

\- To rola Królowej. Jest nas niewiele, więc zarządzamy swoimi hive samotnie.

\- A dlaczego nie możesz pracować z innymi Wraith? Tata pracuje. Lata myśliwcem na tajne misje ze Skyfallem i innymi... Ja też bym tak chciała… Czy Królowa może latać myśliwcem? - zapytała podekscytowana.

Nightwind westchnęła i pokręciła głową z rezygnacją, wstając.

\- Obraz ojca - powiedziała z irytacją. - Nic dziwnego, że wciąż włóczysz się gdzieś po pokładzie... Mam tylko nadzieję, że to ci minie, kiedy dorośniesz.

\- Nie byłabym taka pewna, czy do końca wina jej ojca - odezwał nagle inny kobiecy głos.

Moonlight niemal wstrzymała oddech. Nigdy nie spotkała tej Królowej, ale wiedziała kim była.

Jej babka szła spokojnie, ubrana w rozszerzany u dołu, ciemno-fioletowy płaszcz. Ciemnobrązowe włosy Królowej upięte były częściowo w wymyślną fryzurę, kontrastując z piaskowej barwy skórą i intensywnie zielonymi oczyma.

\- Matko - powiedziała Nightwind, oficjalnym tonem. - Nie wyczułam kiedy przybyłaś.

Ale ona nie odpowiedziała, patrząc uważnie na dziecko.

\- Urosłaś od czasu kiedy ostatnio cię widziałam... Czy wiesz, kim jestem?

\- Tak... Jesteś Nightstorm, moją babcią - powiedziała spokojnie Mo, wstając z podłogi i patrząc uważnie na nowoprzybyłą samicę.

Królowa uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

\- Ona się mnie nie boi - zauważyła, jakby z lekkim rozbawieniem. - Twoja starsza córka prawie się rozpłakała, kiedy zobaczyła mnie pierwszy raz... Przynajmniej ten jedna ci się udała - dodała z małym przekąsem.

\- Dziękuję, matko - prawie mruknął Nightwind.

Ale ona ponownie ją zignorował, wciąż mierząc dziewczynkę badawczym spojrzeniem.

\- Powiedz mi, dziecko, dlaczego chcesz latać myśliwcem, jak twój ojciec? - spytała spokojnie.

\- To jest bardziej interesujące niż siedzenie na tronie i wydawanie rozkazów.

\- Bardziej interesujące, powiadasz - wydawała się zastanawiać nad czymś.

\- Ona ma tylko cztery lata, matko - wtrąciła Nightwind. - Jeszcze nie rozumie...

\- Mylisz się - przerwał jej, nie spuszczając oczu z Moonlight. - Ona rozumie więcej niż myślisz... Jeśli nadal

będzie rozwijała się w tym tempie, któregoś dnia zostanie moim godnym następcą w Szarej Radzie - powiedziała z dumą.

Młodsza Królowa otworzyła szeroko oczy, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na matkę. Chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy do sali wszedł jeden z jej oficerów.

\- Królowo, wybacz mi to wtargnięcie - powiedział, nie podnosząc nawet oczu - ale wywołują nas z planety.

Dopiero teraz spojrzał na obie Królowe.

\- Wreszcie - rzuciła Nightstorm i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. - Zabierz swoją córkę. Niech uczy się. Przyda się jej to w przyszłości… **"**

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 3**

 ** _Odmieńcy_.**

 **M** oonlight wyłoniła się z wody i powoli wytarła twarz dłońmi, a potem przesunęła palce po mokrych włosach.

Była bardzo spokojna. Prawie zapomniała gdzie jest... i dlatego dosyć tego leniuchowania, pomyślała. W prawdzie kąpiel była bardzo relaksująca, ale samo miejsce nie jest dla niej zbyt bezpieczne. Cały czas istniało ryzyko, że ktoś, nawet jeśli tylko przypadkiem, odkryje jej tożsamość. A to mogło oznaczać kłopoty nie tylko dla niej, ale także dla dwójki ludzi, którzy ją ugościli.

Wyszła więc z wanny, sięgając po ręczniki. A kiedy w końcu opuściła łazienkę, wycierając wciąż mokre włosy, z głównego pokoju dobiegły ją męskie głosy. Zatrzymała się, myśląc najpierw iż Beckett ma pacjentów. Ale temat rozmowy szybko uzmysłowiła jej, że mężczyźni przyszli w innym celu: żądali leków i sprzętu.

\- Nie uciekniecie z tym daleko - powiedział wojowniczo Lineth. - Mieszkańcy Iradis nie pozwolą wam na to.

\- Czyżby? - zapytał drwiąco najwyższy z nich i wycelował do niej z pistoletu.

Kobieta cofnęła się o krok, ale potem opanował strach.

Musiał być przywódcą tej grupki zbirów, pomyślał Moonlight, a wyeliminowanie przywódców zazwyczaj osłabia wroga - jak mówi stara wojskowa reguła.

Rozejrzała się szybko wokół, ale nie znalazła niczego przydatnego, oprócz otwartej walizki z narzędziami lekarza. Wyciągnęła z niej coś, co przypominał jej trzy skalpele. Dwa ukryła w swoich wysokich, skórzanych butach, a ostatni w rękawie kurtki. Dziwnym szpikulcem z zakrzywioną końcówką spięła włosy, a potem spokojnie weszła do pokoju.

Na jej widok napastnicy sięgnęli błyskawicznie po pistolety, celując do niej.

Beckett i Lineth spojrzeli na nią z mieszanymi uczuciami strachu i ulgi. Moonlight przekrzywiła nieco głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko do mężczyzn.

\- Powinniście poszukać sobie porządnej pracy... zamiast napadać na bezbronnych ludzi - powiedziała spokojnie.

\- Samica Wraith, tutaj? - prychnął ich przywódca. - Zgubiłaś swój hive, skarbie?

Pozostali zaśmiali się, ale ona zignorowała ich.

\- Jestem na wakacjach - odcięta ironicznie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, choć jej obecność zaniepokoiła go poważnie.

\- Sama? To może być niebezpieczne.

\- Potrafię o siebie zadbać - odpowiedziała, nadal bardzo spokojnym głosem, jakby prowadzili rozmowę na bardzo luźny temat.

\- Szefie, chodźmy już - rzucił z tyłu jeden z napastników. - To jest królowa. Na pewno nie jest sam.

\- Nie widzę nigdzie innych Wraith - powiedział jego szef i uśmiechnął się trochę pewniej. - Wiesz, jesteś nawet urocza, jak na Wraith - dodał, rozluźniając się.

\- Pozory często mylą... Panie Donnelly - odparła i uśmiechnęła się kpiąco przy ostatnich słowach, odsłaniając ostre, białe zęby.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i już chciał wystrzelić do niej, ale było za późno. Samica w mgnieniu oka podskoczyła do niego, chwyciła jedną ręką jego nadgarstek, a drugą pistolet, by następnie wykręcić jego ramię w górę i obrócić go tyłem do siebie. Na koniec zadała silny cios łokciem na wysokości nerek i pchnęła z całej siły rabusia na jego towarzysza. Obaj uderzyli o ścianę

Trzeci pociągnął za spust. Energetyczny pocisk z pewnością zahaczyłby o jej głowę, gdyby nie uchyliła się przed nim w ostatniej chwili. Sięgnęła do rękawa po skalpel. Narzędzie wbiło się bez problemu w miękką tkankę poniżej obojczyka. Mężczyzna jęknął z bólu, ledwo utrzymując broń w ręku.

Moonlight nie czekała. Wyciągnęła dwa skalpele z butów i rzucił je w kierunku przywódców, który właśnie odwrócił się do niej, odzyskując równowagę po poprzednim ciosie. Ostrza wbiły się w jego klatkę piersiową. Otworzył usta, spoglądając na nią z zaskoczeniem, a potem osunął się na kolana.

Samica Wraith skoczyła do przodu, a potem w górę, odbijając się od pleców leżącego na podłodze przywódcy gangu. W locie sięgnęła po szpikulec we włosach. Długie, delikatne loki spłynęły w dół.

Ostatni z nieposzkodowanych cofnął się, otwierając szeroko oczy. Nie miał jednak czasy, aby wystrzelić. Szpikulec przykuł jego szyję, a Moonlight opadł lekko, na ugiętych nogach, tuż za nim.

\- Co za marnotrawstwo żywności - mruknęła do siebie i kątem oka zerknęła na mężczyznę z wciąż wbitym w ciało skalpelem, który ukradkiem wymknął się właśnie z budynku.

Potem odwróciła się do lekarza i jego asystentki, posyłając im spokojny uśmiech.

\- To było... - zaczął Beckett, wskazując na zwłoki. - Wow... nie wiedziałem, że samice Wraith potrafią walczyć w ten sposób.

\- Wielu rzeczy o nas nie wiesz - powiedziała. - Od dziecka dba się o naszą kompleksową edukację.

\- Właśnie widzę - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, nadal dochodząc do siebie.

Dumna postawa Mo ponownie uświadomiła mu, że ma do czynienia z Wraith.

Człowiek, który chwilę wcześniej wybiegł z domu lekarza, trzymając rękę na ranie, przebiegł obok czteroosobowej grupy odzianej w czarne uniformy wojskowe.

Zespół pułkownika Shepparda spojrzał za nim z lekkim zdziwieniem.

\- A jemu co się stało? - prychnął McKay.

\- Czy on...? - Ronon zaczął, wskazując kciukiem na dom Becketta.

\- Chyba nie lubi lekarzy - parsknął z szyderczym uśmiechem pułkownik.

\- Wystrzelił stamtąd jak poparzony - dodał równie rozbawiony Rodney, kiedy podchodzili do otwartych drzwi, by zobaczyć przez nie jak lekarz rozmawia z kimś.

\- Jeśli tak będziesz straszył pacjentów, to za chwilę nie będziesz miał kto leczyć, doktorku - zażartował już od progu Sheppard.

Beckett spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Mężczyzna zrobił krok do przodu, gdy nagle kątem oka dostrzegł stojącą po lewej stronie kobietę. Ta właśnie zerwała się z miejsca, by chwycić leżący na ziemi pistolet. A potem wymierzyła do niego w tej samej chwili, w której nowoprzybyli skierowali na nią swoje karabiny.

\- Nie strzelajcie! - Carson wykrzyknął, wyskakując do przodu z wyciągniętymi w obie strony ramionami. - Ona jest moim pacjentem!

\- To jest Wraith - syknął Ronon. - Samica.

\- Ona nic wam nie zrobi… zapewniam cię - próbował uspokoić swoich przyjaciół, podchodząc bliżej. Potem spojrzał na Moonlight. - Mo, proszę, odłóż to.

Ale ona nie zareagowała, ani nie odpowiedział, wciąż celując do pułkownika ze swojego pistoletu, z bardzo nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

A potem nagle rozluźnił się trochę i opuściła broń, by podać ją powoli lekarzowi. Carson odebrał od niej pistolet i spojrzał na oddział z Atlantydy.

\- Teraz wy - powiedział spokojnie. - Opuście broń.

\- Jesteś pewien, doktorku? - powiedział Sheppard. - Mam czysty strzał.

\- Tak, jestem pewien, pułkowniku - zapewnił go stanowczo.

Ze sporym wahaniem i jeszcze bardziej niechętnie, co wyraźnie było wyryte na jego twarzy, John Sheppard powoli opuścił karabin. Pozostali zrobili to samo... z wyjątkiem Dexa.

\- Ronon? - upomniał go Carson spokojnie. - Proszę, odłóż broń. Ona nikomu nie zagraża.

\- Powiedz to tamtym - gest głowy wskazał na dwa trupy leżące na ziemi.

\- Zaatakowali nas - wyjaśnił lekarz. - Chcieli ukraść leki i sprzęt. Mo nas broniła.

Satedanin kątem oka spojrzał na lekarza i w końcu opuścił broń. Moonlight posłała mu to samo wyniosłe spojrzenie, które zawsze rzucała innym jej matką.

\- Tak lepiej - dodał zadowolony Beckett.

\- Skąd się tu znalazła? - spytała Teyla.

\- Jej dart rozbił się tuż za osadą, dwa dni temu. Była poważnie ranna, więc zaopiekowałem się nią.

Pozostali spojrzeli na niego z niepokojem.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy - zapewnił ich od razu, wiedząc, czego się obawiał i podszedł do samicy, by złapać ją za rękę. - Ona nie może żerować na ludziach... Spójrzcie - podniósł jej dłoń.

Pozostali spojrzeli z niedowierzaniem w miejsce, gdzie zwykle u Wraith znajdowała się długa szrama - ich organ do pobierania pokarmu.

\- Retrowirus? - rzucił od razu Rodney.

\- Też tak pomyślałem w pierwszej chwili - przyznał Carson i puścił jej rękę, aby zatrzymać się za nią, kładąc ręce na jej ramionach. - Ale okazuje się, że Mo nigdy nie uległa przemianie w dorosłą formę Wraith. Jakiś fragment jej DNA spowodowały blokadę tego procesu i mamy zamiar dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób i dlaczego.

Pozostali nie odpowiedzieli, wciąż z niedowierzaniem patrząc na lekarza... i młodą samicę Wraith.

\- Chcesz ją zabrać na Atlantydę? - zapytał w końcu Sheppard.

\- Tutaj nie mam odpowiedniego sprzętu... Wyobraźcie sobie jak wielki byłby to przełom w naszych badaniach nad retrowirusem. Jej DNA może być odpowiedzią na wszystkie przeszkody, które napotkaliśmy dotąd przy _REV_.

\- W tej chwili mogę sobie jedynie wyobrazić co ona kombinuje - mruknął pułkownik, nadal uważnie obserwując Moonlight.

Nie zareagowała, chociaż nie pozostawała mu dłużna. W prawdzie jej spojrzenie było spokojne, jednak wciąż z tą samą nutą złośliwości.

\- Przypominasz mi kogoś - dodał po chwili John.

\- To córka królowej, którą nazwaliśmy Mina - wyjaśnił Beckett.

\- Myślałem o kimś innym... ale to też ciekawa wiadomość. Przynajmniej teraz wiemy, czego się po niej spodziewać.

\- Rozczaruję pana, pułkowniku Sheppard, ale nie mam nic wspólnego z poczynaniami mojej matki - odparła spokojnie.

\- Nie tylko wyglądasz bardziej jak człowiek, ale nawet masz inny głos niż reszta Wraith - zauważył.

\- To ma jakieś znaczenie? - spytała nieco ironicznie.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- To tylko spostrzeżenie - rzucił niedbale i spojrzał na lekarza. - Woolsey dostanie ataku serca, kiedy ją przyprowadzisz - prychnął. - Będziesz za nią odpowiedzialny, doktorku - zastrzegł.

\- Oczywiście. Ale nie sądzę by były z nią jakieś problemy. To ona nas szukała. Chce uzyskać odpowiedź, dlaczego nie przeszła transformacji… Prowadziła własne badania, ale Wraith zniszczyli wszystko, zanim zdołała je dokończyć.

\- Zastanawiam się dlaczego nie użyli jej jako pokarmu - powiedział McKay. - Pamiętacie jak jej matka potraktowała Michael? Odrzucili go ze względu na przemianę w człowieka... W prawdzie ona nie została poddana tej samej przemianie, ale zapewne według reszty także nie jest… pełnokrwistym Wraith.

\- To musi być dla ciebie trudne... żyć z tym ciężarem - zauważyła Teyla.

\- Do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić - odparła Moonlight. - Miałam trochę więcej szczęścia niż… Michael. Byłem jej córka, a nie obcy znaleziony w lesie. Łatwiej jest gardzić obcym niż kimś bliskim... A tak przy okazji, porządnie go zirytowaliście tą drugą przemianą w człowieka - parsknęła.

\- Znałeś go? - zapytał Athozianka.

\- Spotkałam go kilka razy... Pierwszy raz na hive mojej matki, później, kiedy ponownie poddaliście go działaniu retrowirusa.

Tak. Pamiętała bardzo dobrze pierwsze spotkanie z Michaelem.

To było kilka dni przed śmiercią jej matki. Kiedy przybyła na jej hive, nie wiedziała o jego istnieniu. Dopiero Sharpeye wspomniał o nim jak o ciekawostce, która, jego zdaniem, powinna ją zainteresować.

I zainteresowała ją. Bardzo. Natychmiast postanowiła z nim porozmawiać…

.

 **"…S** iedział właśnie w swojej kwaterze.

Dotknęła panelu przy drzwiach, czekając spokojnie aż ktoś je otworzy. Po chwili dwie płyty rozsunęły się i stanął przed nią nieco niższy od niej Wraith, z krótko ściętymi włosami i w brązowym płaszczu.

Działanie retrowirusa nadal było widoczne, zauważyła od razu. Jego uszy pozostały ludzkie, a jego włosy stanowiły mieszanką szarości i czerni.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, trzymając ręce za plecami.

\- Jestem Moonlight - przedstawiła się.

\- Tak, wiem - powiedział z lekkim zdezorientowaniem. - To znaczy, słyszałem o tobie.

\- Czy mogę wejść?

\- Tak, proszę - cofnął się, zapraszając ją gestem ręki do środka.

Wchodząc, rozejrzała się uważnie po pokoju pogrążonym w półmroku.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza Ci w jakikolwiek sposób.

\- Och, nie... ja tylko rozmyślałem - powiedział, podchodząc do niej. - Proszę usiądź.

Spojrzała na ławkę pod oknem i usiadł na niej. Michael stanął przed nią.

\- Wybacz mi moje zachowanie, ale nie do końca wiem jak powinienem cię traktować - wyjaśnił. - Moja pamięć nadal nie działa jak powinna...

\- Z powodu retrowirusa - dokończyła za niego spokojnie.

\- Słyszałaś?

\- Dlatego przyszłam do ciebie... W pewnym sensie jesteśmy podobni. Ciebie zmieniono w człowieka, czego efekty nadal są widoczne... Ja natomiast nigdy nie osiągnął pełnej fazy rozwojowej... Oboje nas uważa się za odmieńców.

Wraith uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, zauważyłem, że traktują mnie... inaczej - przyznał.

\- Są ostrożni. Podobnie jak ja, możesz być przydatny dla hive, ale zawsze będą traktować cię inaczej.

\- Jak ty sobie z tym radzisz?

Wzruszyła nieznacznie ramionami.

\- Jakoś nigdy nie przykładałam to tego większej wagi - powiedziała. - Moi najbliższy traktują mnie dobrze, a opinia reszty mało mnie obchodzi... Poza tym, prawdę mówiąc, zawsze wolałam zajmować się innymi sprawami, niż bycie Królową. Tak więc mój mały... defekt - podniosła prawą dłoń - w rezultacie okazał się być mi bardzo na rękę... Proponuję abyś robił tak sam. Tak jest łatwiej... A jeśli nie będziesz w stanie dostosować się tutaj, zapraszam na nasz hive. Jest pełen takich dziwnych osobowości - zażartowała. - Bez urazy - dodała od razu.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową.

\- Będę pamiętał... I nie uraziłaś mnie - powiedział. - Prawdę mówiąc, twoja uprzejmość jest miłą odmianą.

Moonlight uśmiechnął się i poklepał dłonią ławkę.

\- Proszę, opowiedz mi o Atlantydzie. Jestem bardzo ciekawa tego miejsca.

Michael skinął lekko głową i usiadł na drugim końcu ławki. Nadal zachowywał się wobec niej ostrożnie, ale jednocześnie było już o wiele mniej spięty… **"**

.

… **A** potem spojrzał na nią z takim samym zainteresowaniem, jakie teraz rysowało się w oczach pułkownika.

\- W porządku. Zabierajmy ją stąd - powiedział w końcu i poszedł spokojniejszy do Becketta, chociaż wciąż zerkając kątem oka na młodą samicę. - To naprawdę może być jednorazowa szansa.

\- Dziękuję pułkowniku - powiedział Carson zadowolony.

\- Nie dziękuj mi, doktorku. Rozumiem tę okazję... O wiele bardziej niepokoi mnie reakcja Woolseya... i Dowództwa.

\- Wiem, ale myślę, że uda mi się przekonać ich do tej współpracy. Korzyści są znacznie większe niż ryzyko.

\- Z jej matką myśleliśmy tak samo - przypomniał ponurym tonem głosu. - Ale w najgorszym wypadku skończy w ten sam sposób - zadrwił, rzucając Moonlight szyderczy uśmiech.

Uniosła nieco górną wargę, patrząc na niego nieprzyjemnie i zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Pułkownik uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

\- To nie będzie konieczne - zapewnił lekarz i spojrzał na samicę. - Prawda Mo?

Uspokoiła się nieco.

\- Oczywiście - niemal mruknęła spokojnie, choć słowa pułkownika wciąż podnosiły jej poziom adrenaliny.

\- Więc... Chodźmy, zanim miejscowi odkryją kim ona jest - powiedział Sheppard.

Beckett i Lineth skinęli głową i zabrali się za pakowanie rzeczy lekarza.

Moonlight podeszła do trupa leżącego bliżej niej i wyciągnęła z jego szyi dziwne narzędzie medyczne, choć jego kształt podpowiadał jej do czego mogło służyć.

Ronon natychmiast sięgnął po broń, celując do niej. Spojrzała na niego ironicznie.

\- Wystarczy zdezynfekować i nadal będzie przydatne - wyjaśniła, przykucając nad ciałem.

\- Ona ma rację - Teyla przyznała i złapała jego pistolet, opuszczając go w dół. - Nie będziemy marnować narzędzi doktora Becketta - dodała i odwróciła drugiego napastnika na plecy, aby wydobyć z niego dwa skalpele.

\- A co z nimi? - spytał Dex.

\- Zostawcie ich - powiedziała Lineth. - Każę ich pogrzebać, kiedy odejdziecie. Powiem prawdę, że zaatakowali nas i Mo ich zabił... Nie wdając się w szczegóły.

\- A co, jeśli zechcą szczegółów?

\- Coś wymyślę... Może nawet powiem, że Mo jest jedną z hybrydy Michael i dlatego tak szybko odzyskała siły.

\- Jak na skromną kobiety masz całkiem niezły talent do zmyślania historii - zażartował doktor.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Mówią, że potrzeba jest matką wynalazku.

\- No, tak - przyznał i spojrzał na Moonlight. - Mo, idź po swoje rzeczy. Wszystko jest w skrzyni, która stoi przed twoim pokojem.

Skinęła tylko głową i ruszyła na górę. Pułkownik spojrzał za nią uważnie.

\- Całkiem niezła... jak na samicę Wraith - powiedział, kiedy zniknęła na górze.

\- Żadnej pan nie przepuści, prawda pułkownik? - parsknął Beckett.

\- Stwierdzam tylko fakty - odparł jakby od niechcenia, wskazując gestem głowy na schodach. - Gdyby nie te jej... otwory na policzkach - powiedział, przesuwając palce po obu stronach nosa - i czoło, wyglądałaby jak człowiek.

\- Tak, to prawda - przyznał Carson. - Wydaje się, że brak transformacji spowodował, iż zachowała bardziej delikatne rysy twarzy. Co może oznaczać, że w jej przypadku aktywnych jest znacznie więcej ludzkich genów niż u innych Wraith.

\- Czy to dobrze? - zapytała Teyla.

\- Dla moich badań, tak. Być może będziemy nawet mogli stworzyć retrowirusa opartego na jej DNA... Ale dla niej - spojrzał z nutą smutku na Athoziankę. - Wiedząc, jak Wraith traktowali Michael, przypuszczam, że

jej życie nie było usłane różami.

\- Obawiam się, że masz rację - przyznała niechętnie.

\- Ale to wciąż Wraith - burknął Ronon. - Nie będę jej żałował.

Spojrzeli na niego, ale nic nie powiedzieli.

\- A może powinieneś - odezwała się z powagą Lineth. - Żałował być ją, gdyby była człowiekiem, nawet hybrydą, ale nie żal ci jej tylko dlatego, że urodził się Wraith... Ludzie wcale nie są lepsi od nich... Dobry przykład leży na podłodze - dodała z lekką nonszalancją i wskazała na dwa trupy.

Mężczyzna chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył. Na schodach pojawiła się właśnie Moonlight, ubrana w swój płaszcz.

Zatrzymała się na dole, czekając spokojnie aż Beckett zamknie wszystkie swoje walizki.

Potem każde z nich zabrało po jednej i opuścili budynek.

Lekarz pożegnał się z Lineth i także wszedł.

Młoda samica Wraith podeszła do kobiety i wyciągnęła do niej rękę. Ta spojrzała na nią lekko zaskoczona.

\- Dziękuję za gościnę, Lineth Sunnes - powiedziała z miłym uśmiechem. - Miło było cię poznać... Jesteś bardzo zaradną kobietą. Nie zmieniają się.

Lineth uścisnął jej dłoń i również uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie przypuszczałam, że kiedykolwiek to powiem o Wraith... ale również miło było cię poznać, Mo.

\- Moonlight - powiedziała prawie szeptem. - Nazywam się Moonlight.

Oczy Lineth otworzyły się szeroko. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że wyjawiła jej swoje imię.

Nadal oniemiała, spoglądała za nią jak wychodzi z domu, zarzucając kaptur na głowę.

To był słoneczny, ciepły dzień. Przechadzający się uliczkami osady mieszkańcy byli już zbyt przyzwyczajeni do obecności gości z Atlantydy, aby zwracać na nich większą uwagę.

Dlatego też cała grupa spokojnie ruszyła w kierunku wrót, stojących prawie kilometr dalej.

Ronon objął pozycję na samym końcu, wciąż uważnie obserwując ich nowy nabytek... odmieńca Wraith.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 4**

 ** _(O)sąd_.**

 **\- P** rawie jak Święta Inkwizycja - zażartowała technik, Amelia Banks, stający obok Moonlight na tarasie sali gwiezdnych wrót.

Samica Wraith stała tam od dłuższego czasu, czekając na wynik rozmów dowódcy bazy, Richarda Woolseya i jego najbliższych współpracowników.

Jako przewidział pułkownik Sheppard, nie był zachwycony pomysłem sprowadzenia jej na Atlantydę, chociaż wyjaśnienia Beckett wyraźnie go zainteresowały. Jednakże, w ostatnich czasach zbyt wiele razy pożałowali współpracy z Wraith, dlatego jest łysiejący mężczyzna w okularach był bardzo ostrożny. Rozumiał znaczenie informacji, które mogą uzyskać, badając jej DNA, ale jednocześnie był także odpowiedzialny za całą bazę.

Moonlight rozumiał to doskonale - na jego miejscu zachowałaby się tak samo.

Oczekiwała więc spokojnie na koniec rozmów, obserwując z zainteresowaniem krzątające się wokół osoby.

Pojawienie się Banks wyrwało ją teraz z tego zamyślenia.

Spojrzała na nią pytająco.

\- Spotkanie w celu omówienia tego, co z tobą zrobić - wyjaśniła kobieta. - A Święta Inkwizycja to… jeden z tych niechlubnych rozdziałów w naszej historii. Setki lat temu, na Ziemi, ludzie byli bezpodstawnie oskarżani o czary, torturowani i w końcu zabijani. Procesy były zwykłą farsą. Parodią sądu.

Moonlight uśmiechnął się.

\- W takim razie jedną z takich Świętych Inkwizycji już mam z sobą - zażartowała. Tym razem Amelia spojrzał na nią pytająco. - Kiedy miałem dwadzieścia lat, rozgorzała dyskusje na temat mojej przyszłości... jako odmieńca. Rada składała się z Królowych, które miały zadecydować o moim losie... Ale to także była zwykła farsa, ponieważ od samego początku miały już ukształtowane zdanie na mój temat.

Przypomniała sobie tamte chwile bardzo dobrze - teraz, kiedy o tym wspomniała, dawne wspomnienia znowu odżyły.

To było zaledwie kilka dni po jej dwudziestych urodzinach, kiedy stało się już oczywistym, że przemiana w "dorosłą wersję" Wraith w jej przypadku nigdy nie nastąpi. Badania zawsze dawały ten sam wynik: _Protheu_ , odmieniec.

Jej matka nie mogła dłużej tego ukrywać. Inne Królowe zażądał od niej oficjalnego stanowiska... i osądu.

Więc przybyły, najstarszy z Królowych Wraith, by zdecydować o losie tego wybryku natury, jak niektórzy zaczęli nazywać Moonlight. W rzeczywistości nie był to pierwszy przypadek _Protheu_ w dziejach Wraith, ale pierwszy występujący u samicy.

Jej poprzednicy spokojnie dożywali kilkuset lat, ale jako samce byli przydatni w różnych dziedzinach. Lecz ona miała zostać Królową, dzierżyć własny hive, kiedy byłoby to konieczne, tworzyć nowych żołnierzy... i może płodzić potomstwo. Nie przewidywano dla niej innej roli, a na dodatek w takim przypadku, jak jej, istniało zbyt wielkie ryzyko, że przekaże "wadliwe" geny swoim dzieciom.

A do tego nie można było dopuścić.

Postanowiono więc obradować. Dziewięć Najstarszych, jak Dziewięć Pierwszych Matek, zwanych Szarą Radą Wraith, przybyło na hive Nightwind, skrywając swoje twarze pod obszernymi kapturami szarych płaszczy.

Obrady miały być zamknięte. Mogli w nich uczestniczyć tylko jej matki i ojca, jako najbliższa rodzina.

Ponadto, każda z Królowych przyprowadziła swojego Cleverman, którzy wcześniej zostali zapoznani z wynikami wszystkich badań… Ich zadaniem było odeprzeć ewentualne tezy Sharpeye.

Naukowiec Wraith był stosunkowo młody, ale uważany za jednego z najlepszych w dziedzinie medycyny. Liczono się z jego opinią... i właśnie na to liczyła Nightwind, wzywając go na debatę.

Ale Moonlight nie miał złudzeń co do werdyktu... w pewien sposób bawiło ją nawet całe to przedstawienie.

Ale wstawiła się na nie.

Stanęła dumnie przed nimi, słuchając samotnie tych wszystkich niedorzeczności. W prawdzie bycie Królową nigdy nie był szczyt jej marzeń, ale byłaby to znacznie lepsza opcja, niż najgorsza możliwa alternatywa: śmierć.

W najlepszym wypadku oczekiwała, że zostanie zaklasyfikowana w hierarchii społecznej gdzieś znacznie niżej niż reszta Wraith i tylko, przy odrobinie szczęścia, nieco wyżej, niż najbardziej cenieni wyznawcy...

Tego oczekiwała po opiniach, które usłyszała na swój temat... i spojrzeniach Szarej Rady.

. . .

 **"- ...O** na nie jest całkowicie bezużyteczna - kontynuował Wraith. - Nasze badania wykazały, że jest w stanie stworzyć w pełni zdrowych żołnierzy. A jej inteligencja i wszechstronne wykształcenie sprawiają, że wciąż może być użytecznym członkiem załogi.

Przerwał. Wyczerpał już wszystkie swoje argumenty.

\- Czy mogę coś powiedzieć? - zapytała nagle spokojnie Mo.

Siedzące za półokrągłym stołem Królowe spojrzał na nią zaskoczone... tak jak pozostali Wraith. Przez moment w sali panowała grobowa cisza.

\- Jeśli sądzisz, że twoje oświadczenie wnieść coś istotnego do sprawy - powiedziała w końcu Whiteraven, najstarsza z Rady… jedna z Pierwszych Wraith… i ostatnia z Pierwszych Dziewięciu Matek.

\- Ta sprawa dotyczy mojego losu, więc myślę, że moja opinia powinna być brana pod uwagę.

Królowa uśmiechnęła się. Inni przyjęli to oświadczenie mniej pobłażliwie.

\- Mówi więc, dziewczyno.

Ton jej wypowiedzi wyraźnie sugerował, że traktuje ją niemal jak człowieka.

Moonlight zerknęła szybko na zebranych.

\- Od najmłodszych lat uczono mnie, że wartość każdego Wraith jest tym większa, im bardziej przydatny jest on dla naszego społeczeństwa i dla jego hive - zaczęła. - Dlatego od dzieciństwa przykładano dużą wagę do mojej edukacji... w każdej dziedzinie, nawet w sztukach wojennych. Ale teraz okazuje się, że przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat był to tylko jedna wielka strata czasu dla tych, którzy dbali o moją edukację, ponieważ nie mam... TEGO - podniosła prawą rękę. - Całe to zamieszanie spowodowane jest brakiem jednego anatomicznego szczegółu, który dla was jest wart więcej, niż moja wiedza, a tym samym moja przydatności dla hive...

\- Nie bądź bezczelna, dziewczyno - rzuciła groźnie czerwono-włosa Królowa.

\- Pozwól jej skończyć, Redswan - powiedziała spokojnie Whiteraven.

Moonlight skinęła lekko głową.

\- Czytałam wszystkie informacje, które znalazłam, opisujące przypadki podobne do mojego, i wiem, że więcej niż połowa _Protheu_ przyczyniła się do rozwoju naszego społeczeństwa. Ich czasami... inne spojrzenie na pewne rzeczy, przyniosły wiele dobrego... Ale żaden z nich nie był samicą, dla której rola jest ściśle określona z góry... Przyznaję, że zawsze bardziej interesowały mnie nauka i podróże, ale rozumiem także odpowiedzialność ciążącą na mnie od dnia moich narodzin. Bycie Królową to odpowiedzialność za cały hive, a czasem za kilka. Królowa musi mądrze zarządzać tym co posiada, stale pilnować wszystkiego, zarówno spraw na hive, jak i na żerowiskach. To nie tylko wydawanie rozkazów, tworzenie żołnierzy i spłodzenie kilkoro dzieci... To przede wszystkim zdolność do utrzymania kontroli nad wszystkim tak, aby jej hive mógł w pełni prosperować i rozkwitać... Tego nauczyła mnie moja matka - spojrzała na nią. - A ją jej matka... I chciałam zachować tą tradycję na moim hive... Nie muszę posiadać potomstwa, aby być dobrą Królową... I nie muszę być Królową, aby dobrze służyć Wraith... Ale dla was znacznie więcej wart jest ten jeden anatomiczny szczegół... Dlatego ułatwię wam zadania: wiem, że nie chcecie mnie na żadnym hive. Nie było takiego precedensu, aby samica Wraith wykonywać obowiązki samca... Pozwólcie mi więc odejść. Nie stanowię dla was zagrożenia. Pożyję nie więcej niż kilkaset lat... a potem będziecie mogli o mnie zapomnieć.

Znów zapadła cisza.

\- To wszystko? - zapytał po chwili protekcjonalnie Nightstorm.

\- Tak.

\- Czy ktoś chce coś dodać przed rozpoczęciem obrad?

Zgromadzeni rozejrzeli się po sali, ale nikt nie widział potrzeby, aby dodać coś więcej na ten temat. Chcieli zakończyć tą sprawę jak najszybciej i nie zaprzątać sobie dłużej głowy tym... odmieńcem.

\- Więc zostawcie nas - poleciła stanowczo.

Oficerowie pokłonili się formalnie i jeden po drugim zaczęli opuszczać salę obrad.

Moonlight spojrzała na swoją matkę i uśmiechnął się lekko, ale ona tylko patrzyła na nią... ze smutkiem.

Dziewczyna nie pamiętała, aby Nightwind kiedykolwiek okazał jej tyle współczucia, jak w tym jednym spojrzeniu. Od dzieciństwa uczyła ją, że Królowa powinna być silna... ale teraz nie musiała już dłużej tego robić, ponieważ jej mała Mo nigdy nie będzie Królową.

\- To nie było zbyt mądre - rzucił Sharpeye, zatrzymując się przed młodą samicą.

Stała przy wejściu do sali z założonymi ramionami i opierając się o ścianę ugiętą nogą. Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się spokojnie.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że twoje argumenty o mojej przydatności mają dla nich jakiekolwiek znaczenie? -spytała z nutą ironii. - To byłaby prawdopodobnie bardzo interesująca dyskusja dla tym naukowców… - gestem głowy wskazała na pozostałych samców - ale nie dla Szarej Rady. One już zdecydowały, zanim tu przybyły. Ważne jest dla nich tylko jedno: że nie mogę żywić się ludźmi, więc nie jestem Wraith... Moje słowa po prostu przeleciały przez ich uszy, jak i twoje.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią uważnie, a potem uśmiechnął lekko.

\- Mój ojciec ma rację, mówiąc, że twój... defekt, to wielka strata potencjału. Jako Królową mogłabyś naprawdę coś zmienić.

\- Może Wraith nie są gotowi na takie zmiany - zażartowała. - A może mój defekt przypomina im o czymś... Nie zastanawiałam się nad filozoficznymi argumentami co do mojego stanu - powiedziała i spojrzała na stojącą w niewielkiej nawie przed wejściem do sali małą grupę Wraith. - Powinieneś iść do nich. Myślę, że mają mnóstwo pytań do ciebie - dodała rozbawiona.

Spojrzał na nich przez ramię.

\- Prawdopodobnie ... ale mogą poczekać - odparł i spojrzał z powrotem w jej oczy. - Tobie bardziej przyda się teraz towarzystwo.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i odsunął od ściany, stając na obu nogach i niemal stykając się z nim.

\- To miło z twojej strony - delikatnie poklepała dłonią jego piersi - ale myślę, że pobiegam sobie... dla relaksu.

Skinął lekko głową, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

\- Rozumiem.

Odpowiedziała tym samym gestem i odeszła.

Nie miała ochoty dłużej tu być.

Podobnie jak wszyscy i ona spodziewała się, że spotkanie zostanie szybko zakończone, ale z jakiegoś powodu zaczęło się przedłużać. A to był męczący dzień i chciała chociaż na chwilę oderwać umysł od tego wszystkiego.

Ale po prawie dwóch godzinach drzwi komnaty wciąż były zamknięte. Nikt się tego nie spodziewał. Nie wiedzieli co o tym myśleć.

\- Nie podoba mi się to - rzucił Icestorm, wędrując z miejsca na miejsce. - Dlaczego to tak długo trwa?

\- Może postanowił coś przekąsić - żartował dziewczyna. - Myślenie bywa męczące.

Sharpeye i Skyfall parsknęli cicho pod nosem, ale jej ojciec był mniej skłonny do żartów.

\- Dyskutują o twoim losie. Powinnaś potraktować to poważnie - warknął, zatrzymując się.

\- I tak nie wymyślą nic więcej, niż już wiemy. Przyleciały tutaj z utartą opinią: nie jestem warta więcej, niż dobry posiłek... więc dlaczego mam się niepotrzebnie stresować.

\- Myślę, że to dobry znak - powiedział spokojnie Skyfall. - Oznacza to, że nie są zgodne co do werdyktu... a nerwowe chodzenie w kółko nie przyspieszy tego - dodał złośliwie.

Oficer rzucił młodszemu Wraith nieprzyjemne spojrzenie i podszedł do niego. Byli podobnego wzrostu, więc spokojnie spojrzał prosto w jego oczy.

\- Nie byłbyś tak spokojny, gdyby chodziło o twoją córkę - warknął.

\- Nie chciałem cię urazić - odparł potulnie. - Ale myślę, że należy zachować trzeźwy umysł w przypadku...

Nie dokończył. Drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się i w progu stanęła Nightwind, szukając wzrokiem swojej córki.

Była opanowana. Jej twarz nie zdradzała niczego.

\- Chodź Moonlight - powiedziała wyniośle.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko i ruszyła w jej stronę.

\- Tylko ona - powiedziała Królowa, kiedy trójka Wraith chciała pójść za nią.

Moonlight spojrzał na nich przez ramię i przekroczył próg sali. Drzwi zasunęły się za nimi. Była sama. Tylko ona... i szwadron śmierci, pomyślała złośliwie, starając się poprawić sobie nastrój.

Ale wiedziała, że spotkanie sam na sam z Szarą Radą to zły znak.

Spojrzała na nie, jedna po drugiej. Po raz ostatni mogła dokładnie przyjrzeć się twarzom jej... katów.

\- Zbliż się - nakazał Nightstorm.

Dziewczyna podeszła, po raz kolejny stając w kręgu światła. Spojrzała na matkę. Ale ta nie dołączył do pozostałych Królowych, stając za nią... Mo nie wiedziała dlaczego.

A potem spojrzała z powrotem do swoją babkę. Jej zielone oczy były zimne, a kamienna twarz nie wyrażała kompletnie nic... może poza pogardą dla biednej istoty, jaką teraz dla niej była, pomyślała w duchu Mo.

\- Moonlight, druga córko Nightwind z Klanu Nightwatchers - zaczęła wyniosłym, ale neutralnym tonem głosu. - My, Szara Rada Wraith, zgromadziłyśmy się tutaj, aby zadecydować o twoim losie, z powodu twojej... ułomności... Dlatego też postanowiłyśmy co następuje: jako, że jesteś pierwszą samicą Wraith, która nie jest w stanie wykonywać obowiązków Królowej, nasze głosy były podzielone. Żywiliśmy wobec ciebie spore nadzieje, dlatego też ta sprawa bardzo nas zasmuciła. Niektóre z nas uważają nawet, że byłoby aktem miłosierdzia zabicie cię. Inne, ciekawe obrotu spraw, uważają, że twój przypadek może nas wiele nauczyć na przyszłość, dlatego też proponują, aby obserwować dalsze twoje losy… W związku z tym osiągnięcie kompromisu okazało się trudniejsze, niż sądziłyśmy początkowo… A oto, co postanowiono: do końca swoich dni będziesz pozostawać w służbie twojej matki, pod obecnym imieniem, jako informacja dla innych, kim jesteś. Będziesz traktowany jak każdy inny członek załogi, używając swojej wiedzy i inteligencji dla dobra wszystkich Wraith. Jeśli to konieczne, będziesz pomagać swojej matce w tworzeniu nowych żołnierzy. Jednak nigdy nie możesz posiadać własnego potomstwa, pod karą śmierci - Królowa wyraźnie podkreślił ostatnie słowa. - Przydzielony zostanie ci Keeper, który będzie informował nas o twoich poczynaniach... Nasz gest jest bardzo hojny, biorąc pod uwagę to, czym się stałaś, więc nie marnuj go. Pamiętaj, że będziemy uważnie śledzić twoje kroki i w każdej chwili możemy zmienić nasze zdanie co do twojego losu... Zrozumiałaś?

Ostatnie pytanie było bardziej retoryczne i formalne, ale dziewczyna skinęła głową.

Królowa spojrzała gdzieś za nią.

\- Od teraz ona należy do ciebie, Nightwind. Nie zabraniamy ci nadal nazywać jej twoją córką... jeśli chcesz. Ale nie możesz traktować ją lepiej, niż innych Wraith... Rozumiesz?

\- Tak, Milady.

\- Uważam zatem te obrady za zamknięte - powiedziała cierpko i dodał: - Wreszcie.

Następnie wszystkie Królowe zarzuciły z powrotem kaptury na głowy i skierowały się powoli do bocznego wyjścia z komnaty.

Moonlight nie patrzyła za nimi. Odwróciła się do matki i czeka.

Ta spoglądała na nią uważnie przez chwilę.

\- Możesz wrócić z ojcem na Invention, jeśli chcesz - powiedziała. - Mimo to, wolałbym abyś została tutaj... przynajmniej na początku.

\- Tak, Moja Królowo - skłonił się formalnie dziewczyna.

Królowa uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust i podszedł bliżej, unosząc jej podbródek palcem.

\- Nie wyrzekam się ciebie, Mo. I nadal uważam cię za moją córkę, a ty nadal można nazywać mnie matką - powiedziała spokojnie. - Ale od teraz muszę zacząć traktować cię jak każdego innego Wraith.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wiem... Mamo.

Królowa pokręciła głową z lekką irytacją.

\- Nad twoją ludzką terminologią trzeba jeszcze popracujemy - powiedział i przeciągnęła kosmyk jej włosów między palcami. - Chodźmy powiedzieć twojemu ojcu o werdykcie Rady… inaczej niebawem dostanie zawału serca - dodała i odwróciła się na pięcie, ruszając w stronę drzwi.

\- Czy to był żart? - spytała z nutą ironii.

\- Królowe nigdy nie żartują - odparła z udawana powagą.

Mo zachichotał pod nosem... **"**

. . .

... **T** eraz, stojąc na tarasie sali wrót Atlantydy, spojrzała w stronę pokoju, w którym, za zamkniętymi drzwiami, wciąż trwało spotkanie dotyczące kwestii jej pobytu w bazie. Ale dla niej nie była to najważniejsza sprawa. Jeśli się nie zgodzą, odejdzie i będzie szukać dla siebie innego miejsce w tej galaktyce. Dwieście lat temu sytuacja była inna - odrzucał ją jej własny naród. Ale ci ludzie nic dla niej nie znaczą, a ona nie przywiązywała zbytniej wagi na ich decyzji.

Oczywiście, bardziej komfortowe i bezpieczniejsze byłoby dla niej pozostanie na Atlantydzie, ale poza tym nic innego jej tu nie trzymało.

\- Idę na spacer - rzuciła w końcu do Amelii. - Jakby co, mam słuchawkę do komunikacji - powiedział i ruszyła w stronę schodów wiodących w dół, a następnie dalej w dół wieży.

Nie miała konkretnego celu, po prostu szła powoli korytarzami, aż dotarła do hangaru, w którym stały skoczki.

Pomieszczenie było puste, pogrążone w półmroku.

Podeszła do jednego z pojazdów, głaszcząc dłoń metalową powierzchnię.

Od sześciu lat, odkąd usłyszała o Nowych Lanteanach i ich maszynach, chciała je zobaczyć z bliska, dotknąć i zbadać dokładnie. Teraz będzie miała ku temu okazję... o ile pozwolą jej tu pozostać.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Kiedy po zakończeniu poprzedniej debaty co do jej losu, majsterkowała w hangarze przy jej osobistym myśliwcu, niespodziewanie przyszła do niej babka…

.

 **"…M** oonlight nie zauważył jej od razu, nawet nie wyczuła jej obecność, zbyt zajęta grzebaniem w systemach napędu myśliwca.

\- Twoja matka miała rację, zupełnie jak twój ojciec - powiedział Nightstorm królewskim tonem.

Młoda samica spojrzała na nią, nieco zaskoczona.

Królowa trzymała ręce za plecami, spokojnym krokiem okrążając myśliwiec i kierując się ku wnuczce. Mo skłoniła się formalnie.

\- Myślałem, że odleciałaś, Milady.

\- Nie. Chciałem z tobą jeszcze porozmawiać - powiedziała, patrząc na nią uważnie. - Chyba dobrze, że nie zostałaś Królowa. Takie zachowanie byłoby nie do zaakceptowania.

\- To mnie uspokaja - odparła dziewczyna spokojnie. - Pozwala mi się skupić i odsunąć myśli od... innych spraw.

Nightstorm zmierzyła ją na moment surowym spojrzeniem, a potem nagle jej twarz złagodniała i uśmiechnęła się lekko, kładąc dłoń na policzku dziewczyny.

\- Mówisz jak ona - powiedziała tajemniczo, z nutą nostalgii.

\- Jak kto? - spytał Moonlight, marszcząc czoło.

\- Podobnie jak moja matka... ona też lubiła takie rzeczy... Jesteś do niej bardzo podobna, Mo. Nie tylko z wyglądu, ale także z charakteru.

Królowa pogłaskał ją po policzku, wciąż patrząc na nią uważnie, ale tym razem ze smutkiem w oczach.

Młoda samica nigdy nie widział swojej babki z tej strony. Zawsze była dumna i wyniosła, czasami nawet bardziej niż jakakolwiek inna znana jej Królowa... Chociaż jednocześnie wyrozumiała.

\- Ale masz oczy mojego ojca - dodała. - Nie tylko kolor, ale samo spojrzenie. Dumne i jednocześnie łagodne dla twoich bliskich... Oni byliby z ciebie dumni, Mo… Ponieważ właśnie tak wyobrażali sobie przyszłe pokolenia.

\- Żałuję że nie mogę ich poznać - powiedziała, wciąż nieco zdezorientowana zachowaniem babki.

\- Niestety większość z Pierwszej i Drugiej generacji została zabita podczas wojny z Lanteanami - wyjaśniła Nightstorm. - ...Ja jestem z Drugiego Pokolenia, ale wciąż bardzo dobrze pamiętam Pierwsze. Byli bardzo podobni do ciebie. Ciekawi wszystkiego, chętni uczyć się nowych rzeczy, wszechstronni... Musieli znać się na wielu rzeczach, aby przetrwać... Następne pokolenia stały się wygodne, powiedziałbym nawet... leniwe - uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. - Poszczególni Wraith zaczęli specjalizować się tylko w jednej dziedzinie. Obecnie jest niewielu takich, jak twój ojciec czy Skyfall. Są dobrzy w tym co robią, ale są także w stanie przekwalifikować się. Mają rozległą wiedzę i cieszę się, że przekazali ją tobie - wsunęła palec pod jej brodę, unosząc nieco głowę dziewczyny do góry. - Nie zmieniaj się, Moonlight. Pozostań sobą. Bądź dumą Pierwszych Wraith... ponieważ oni byliby dumni z ciebie.

Ponownie uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym odszedł bez słowa.

Dziewczyna spoglądała za nią z konsternacją. Nie wiedziała co powinna myśleć o tej rozmowie. Jej, zawsze szorstka babka, do tej pory wydawała się mieć inną twarz... zupełnie inną.

Ktoś stanął obok niej, wyrywając ją z myśli.

Spojrzała w prawo. To było Sharpeye. Przyglądał się z dużym zainteresowaniem odchodzącej Królowa, wciąż trzymającej ręce za plecami. Mo już dawno stwierdziła, że jego imię idealnie do niego pasuje: był bardzo uważnym obserwatorem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał w końcu.

\- Tak - niemal mruknęła. - Mała, rodzinna pogawędka.

Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, a jego podwójna bródką drgnęła.

Moonlight jeszcze raz spojrzał w kierunku, w którym odeszła Nightstorm. Królowa właśnie wchodziła do transporter.

\- Zbrudziłaś się - rzucił nagle Sharpeye i uniósł dłoń do jej policzka, ale w ostatniej chwili zawahał się.

\- Jak zawsze - mruknęła i przetarła policzek palcami.

\- Nie tutaj... niżej - powiedział i tym razem delikatnie potarł kciukiem brudne miejsce.

Spojrzała na niego. Był trochę wyższy od niej, ale wciąż spokojnie mogła patrzeć w jego oczy. Były złote, tak jak u większości Wraith, ale teraz, kiedy spoglądała w nie z tak blisko, była w stanie dostrzec te małe, szarawe promienie wokół źrenicy.

Sharpeye spojrzał jej w oczy. Wydawał się być trochę zmieszany tą sytuacją. Stali tak przez chwilę, gdy wreszcie do ich uszu dobiegł odgłos maszerujących gdzieś żołnierzy.

\- Muszę to skończyć - powiedziała dziewczynka, wskazując kciukiem na myśliwiec.

\- Tak... ja też mam coś do zrobienia - odparł Wraith i rzucając jej ostatnie spojrzenie, odszedł powoli w swoja stronę… **"**

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 5**

 ** _Nowe miejsca_.**

 **M** oonlight podeszła do tylnej śluzy. Właz był otwarty. Zajrzała do środka.

\- Nie powinnaś tu być - odezwał się nagle pułkownik Sheppard.

Wyjrzała zza skoczka. Podszedł spokojnie do niej.

\- Byłam ciekawa. Wiele słyszałam o tych maszynach, ale nigdy wcześniej żadnej nie widziałam.

Zatrzymał się przed nią, przyglądając się jej przez chwilę.

\- Jesteś dziwnym Wraith.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Bo jestem ciekawa różnych rzeczy?

\- Ogólnie rzecz biorąc... Zazwyczaj zachowujesz się bardziej jak człowiek - stwierdził.

\- To z powodu mojej mamki. Miała córkę, rok starszą ode mnie. Wychowywałyśmy się razem, więc podchwyciłam od niej sporo ludzkich zachowań.

\- O tym właśnie mówię. Wraith nigdy nie użyłby słowo: podchwycić.

Mo uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Jeśli chcesz, pokażę ci kokpit - dodał i wszedł do środka.

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, światła zapaliły się. Ruszyła za nim, uważnie oglądając luk pasażerki, a potem kokpit. W końcu usiadła w fotelu drugiego pilota.

\- Niesamowita maszyna - powiedziała z fascynacją, uważnie badając pulpit sterowniczy. - Wie pan, pułkowniku, że kilka razy prawie się spotkaliśmy - dodała nagle, spoglądając na niego. - Byłam na przykład na hive mojej matki, kiedy poleciała na Atlantydę... W bazie danych naszego statku wciąż mamy informacje, które wam wtedy skradziono.

Sheppard spojrzał na nią.

\- Masz na myśli dzienniki Aurory i adresy planet.

Uśmiechnęła się, rozbawiona.

\- Spokojnie, panie pułkowniku. Lot do innej galaktyki jest daleko poza naszymi możliwościami... Od śmierci mojej matki prowadzimy raczej... partyzancki styl życia - zażartowała. - Nasze żerowiska zostały splądrowane przez inne hive. A potem przejęte przez inną Królową… A bez własnej Królowej nasz hive także może zostać łatwo zaanektowany przez którąkolwiek z nich, więc musimy unikać spotkań z innymi.

\- Nie rozumiem cię - powiedział. - Masz w zasięgu ręki zabójcę swojej matki, a rozmawiasz za mną jakby nic się nie stało.

\- Zabicie cię nie wróci życia tym, którzy odeszli - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - A ja już dawno skończyłam żałobę... Poza tym, to tylko chwilowa ulga, a potem ból i tak powraca... Nie nienawidzę cię za to co zrobiłeś… nawet to rozumiem: to jest wojna i takie są jej reguły. Teraz muszę myśleć o tych, którzy przeżyli, ale nie zrobię tego dobrze, dopóki nie uporam się sama ze sobą... A do tego potrzebuję was... Więc… - rozpostarła lekko ramiona - …koło się zamyka, pułkowniku Sheppard.

Znowu spoglądał na nią uważnie przez chwilę, marszcząc czoło.

\- Jesteś dziwnym Wraith - powtórzył i wstał z krzesła. - Chodź, znajdziemy ci jakiś pokój.

Teraz ona wydawała się być zaskoczona.

\- To znaczy, że mogę zostać? - spytała, spoglądając za nim.

\- W przeciwnym razie umieściłbym cię w celi, a nie w pokoju - odparł z szelmowskim uśmiechem. - Wydaje się, że obok mojego pokoju jest jeden wolny. A naprzeciwko mieszka Ronon, więc będzie miał na ciebie oko.

\- Nie wątpię - teraz ona prychnęła lekko.

Wyszli z hangaru, z powrotem do sali wrót, a następnie w głąb korytarza, kierując się do najbliższego transportera, który zabrał ich do części mieszkalnej stacji.

Wiadomość o przybyciu na Atlantydę samicy Wraith już dawno rozeszła się lotem błyskawicy po całej bazie, ale i tak na jej widok wielu cofało się o krok. Patrzyli na nią z mieszaniną niepokoju i strachu.

Czuła się jak wtedy, gdy jako pięcioletnia dziewczynki po raz pierwszy odwiedziła ludzką osadę.

Ojciec zabrał ją ze sobą na jedną z planet handlowych, gdzie Wraith zamawiali odzież i żywności dla swoich wyznawców - jedynych ludzi, których do tej pory spotkała.

W prawdzie Icestorm nie był odpowiedzialny za takie sprawy, ale zdecydował, że może to być przydatna dla niej lekcja.

Że powinna powoli poznawać zewnętrzne światy, którym kiedyś będzie zarządzać…

. . .

 **"…P** ierwsze przejście przez wrota było dla niej niezapomnianym przeżyciem. Nie bała się, wręcz przeciwnie, była zafascynowana tym zjawiskiem, mimo że po opuszczeniu tunelu zabrakło jej tchu.

Ojciec uśmiechnął się do niej, lekko rozbawiony i podał jej rękę. Dumnie maszerowała u jego boku, radośnie podskakując od czasu do czasu.

Przed nimi maszerowali czterej zamaskowani żołnierze, oficer zaopatrzeniowy oraz szef ochrony ich hive, zwany przez Wraith: Hive Watchmaster. Za nimi podążali natomiast Skyfall i Anatea, jej ludzka opiekunka, która została wysłana, aby wybrać dla małej Mo nowe ubrania.

Gwiezdne wrota stały na skraju małego jeziora, a na jego drugim brzegu miejsce ich przeznaczenia - duże, jak na ludzką osadę, miasto, pełne ludzi, piętrowych budynków i brukowanych uliczek.

Nad jeziorem bawiły się dzieci w różnym wieku, które z zainteresowaniem spojrzały na grupę przybyszy. Nie musiały się jednak ich obawiać. Takie miasteczka, a nawet miasta, nigdy nie stanowiły żerowisk dla Wraith… dopóki, oczywiście, ich mieszkańcy wiernie im służyli.

Weszli główną bramą miasta, tworzącą potężny, kamienny łuk.

Moonlight spojrzał na jego firmament pokryty dziwnymi płaskorzeźbami. To wszystko było dla niej nowe i zupełnie obce. Chłonęła więc każdy szczegół oczami, jakby miała zobaczyć to po raz ostatni.

Tuż za bramą rozpościerał się zupełnie inny, niż znała do tej pory, wspaniały świat - duży plac, pełen straganów, otoczony był budynkami, na parterze których znajdowały się sklepy. Wszędzie krzątali się ludzie, nie zwracając większej uwagi na grupę Wraith. Ale dla małej dziewczynki był to dziwny, a jednocześnie niesamowity świat, niczym wielkim pokój pełnym prezentów.

Icestorm zatrzymał się wreszcie i spojrzał na córkę, ujmując jej małą twarzyczką dłonią.

\- Pójdziesz teraz z Ati, wybrać nowe ubrania dla ciebie. Dobrze?

Mo przytaknęła głową i podeszła do kobiety, chwytając ją za rękę. Razem weszły na główny plac, a następnie skierowały się w jedną z uliczek między budynkami, aby zatrzymać się w końcu przed kamiennymi schodami jednego ze sklepów.

Znajdował się trochę na uboczu, ale było w nim wszystko, czego potrzebowały - półki pełne ubrań i zabawek dla dzieci.

Stojąca za ladą starsza kobieta spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na swoich nowych klientów, którzy w tej chwili byli jedynymi osobami w całym sklepie.

\- To jest dziecko Wraith? - spytała w końcu. - Nigdy nie widziałem żadnego... Jest urocza - dodała z uśmiechem.

\- Będzie mniej urocza, kiedy dorośnie - powiedziała od niechcenia Anatea, rozglądając się dookoła. - Potrzebuję ubrań dla niej... najlepsze jakie masz.

\- Oczywiście... Tędy, proszę - wskazała drogę, wychodząc zza lady.

Moonlight podeszła do jednej z półek, przyglądając się leżącym tam pluszowym zwierzakom. W końcu podbiegła do swojej Keeper i pociągnęła ją na długą tunikę.

Kobieta spojrzała w dół.

\- Czy mogę wybrać jedną? - zapytała Mo, wskazując palcem na półkę z zabawkami.

\- Ale tylko jedną - zastrzegła.

\- Dobrze - zawołała i pobiegła z powrotem.

Handlarka spojrzała na nią.

\- Doprawdy, urocze dziecko. Zaskakujące, że kiedy dorośnie będzie...

Nie dokończyła. Anatea rzuciła jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Wróciły więc do przeglądania odzieży.

Moonlight wyciągnęła spomiędzy zabawek zielonego zwierzaka i rozejrzał się. Przez otwarte drzwi zobaczyła w uliczce na przeciwko bawiące się dzieci. Były w różnym wieku. Podeszła do schodów, wciąż przyglądając się im uważnie. Kilku chłopców zaczęło właśnie szturchać jakąś dziewczynkę.

Prawdopodobnie była w jej wieku, miała znoszone ubranie i niechlujne włosy o ognistej barwie. Trzymała coś mocno w ramionach - coś, co reszta dzieci próbował jej odebrać.

W końcu wyrwały jej niewielka, szmacianą zabawkę. Najstarszy z chłopców spojrzał na nią, a potem rozdarł i wyrzucił. Na koniec pchnął dziewczynkę. Upadła, a grupa pobiegł gdzieś dalej.

Ognistowłosa dziewczynka uniosła dwa kawałki szmacianej lalki i przytuliła mocno do piersi, zaczynając płakać.

\- Chcesz moją? - spytała Moonlight, stojąc przed nią.

Dziewczynka podniosła głowę. Z jej dużych, szarych oczy płynęły łzy. Spojrzała na nową, zieloną zabawkę, którą podawała jej Mo.

\- Tą dostałam od mojego taty - wyszeptała przez łzy.

\- Może można ją naprawić? Mój tata mówi, że wszystko może naprawić, jeśli wiesz jak.

Rudowłosa dziewczynka spojrzała na swoją lalkę.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Yhym... Moja Keeper potrafi szyć. Naprawi twoją zabawkę - odpowiedziała Mo. - Na razie możesz wziąć moją.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się lekko, ocierając mokre od łez policzki. Miała brudne ręce, więc przy okazji

ubrudziła twarz. Potem wzięła nową zabawkę.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Proszę... Mam ich sporo - powiedziała i przechylił lekko głowę. - Jestem Mo, a ty?

\- Lyliana… ale moja mama mówi do mnie Lyli.

Chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, kiedy w uliczce ponownie pojawiła się grupka dzieci. Najstarszy chłopak uśmiechał się złośliwie, idąc powoli w ich stronę.

Lyli wstała z ziemi.

\- Ta maskotka jest znacznie lepiej niż ta stara szmata - powiedział, zatrzymując się przed dziewczynkami, a potem chwycił zabawkę i wyrwał ją Lyli.

\- Zostaw. Dałam jej to - powiedziała stanowczo Mo

\- Spójrz. Taki mały Wraith i już chcesz rozkazywać - chłopak uśmiechnął się szyderczo, przenosząc na nią całą swoją uwagę. - Może ty też już chce na mnie żerować, co?

\- Żerować? - powtórzyła, nie wiedząc o czym on mówi.

\- Wyssać ze mnie życie - odparł, przysuwając swoją twarz do jej. - Jak dorośli Wraith, ich przyssawkami na dłoni - uniósł swoją rękę w geście, jakby chciał na niej żerować.

\- Jesteś głupi. To nie jest żadna przyssawka - rzuciła nadal stanowczym głosem.

\- Sama jesteś głupa - odparł i pchnął ją mocno do tyły.

Uderzyła plecami o ścianę i jęknął cicho. Grupka dzieci zaczął się śmiać, ale zaraz potem przestali. Ich oczy rozszerzyły się maksymalnie. Z ust dziewczynki Wraith wypłynęła krew. Spojrzeli w dół. Na jej jasnym ubraniu, na wysokości serca, pojawiła się ciemna plama krwi. Dzieci cofnęły się o krok.

\- Zabiłeś ją - powiedział z przerażeniem mniejszy z chłopców.

\- Uciekajmy, zanim przyjdą dorośli Wraith - powiedział inny i cała grupka szybko rzuciła się do ucieczki.

Na miejscu pozostała tylko Lyli.

\- Mo? Co ci jest? - zapytała, dotykając ją delikatnie.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na nią.

\- To boli - jęknęła.

\- Zawołam moją mamę, zaczekaj - powiedziała i pobiegł w stronę najbliższych drzwi, wołając matkę.

Wkrótce z budynku wybiegła jakaś kobieta. Miała długie, równie ogniste jak Lyli włosy, lecz spięte starannie z tyłu głowy. Jej długa, prosta sukienka była ubrudzona mąką.

Podeszła ostrożnie do rannej Moonlight i przyjrzała się jej.

\- O bogowie - niemal wyszeptała, prostując się, a potem zwróciła się do córki: - Zaczekaj z nią tutaj. Pójdę poszukać dorosłych Wraith. Oni jej pomogą.

Lyli skinął tylko głową, patrząc, jak jej matka biegnie w kierunku głównego placu handlowego.

\- Bardzo cię boli? - zapytała.

Mo pokiwał głową. Trudno było jej już oddychać.

\- Nie martw się, moja mama znajdzie twoich - pocieszała dziewczynkę, uśmiechając się.

Moonlight nie odpowiedział. Była coraz słabsza, a nogi powoli uginały się pod nią. Spojrzała w stronę sklepu. Obraz stał się mniej wyrazisty, lecz wciąż była w stanie rozpoznać wysoką postać z czarnym płaszczu, która właśnie pojawił się w końcu ulicy.

Skyfall maszerował szybko wraz z towarzyszącą mu rudowłosą kobietą, która z trudem dotrzymywała mu kroku, niemal truchtając. Tuż za nimi szedł Hive Watchmaster i dwóch żołnierzy.

Oficer zatrzymał się dopiero przed dziewczynką Wraith i obejrzał ją dokładnie, sprawdzając co się stało. Warknął groźnie. W jej plecy wbił się wystający ze ściany kawałek metalowego prętu, przebijając się przez jej piersi.

\- Jak poważnie? - zapytał Darkstone.

\- Tuż obok serca - mruknął Skyfall. - Musimy ją z tego ściągnąć.

\- Wezwijmy pomoc z hive...

\- Nie ma na to czasu. Ona jest coraz słabsza - oznajmił stanowczo oficer i chwycił dziewczynkę za ramiona, przygotowując się do ściągnięcia jej z prętu. - Pomóż mi. Ona nie może się poruszać.

Darkstone pospiesznie wykonał jego polecenie.

\- To będzie bolało - Skyfall ostrzegł Mo - Ale będziesz dzielna, prawda?

Dziewczynka ponownie skinęła głową. Oficer uśmiechnął się do niej i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym powoli zaczął odsuwać ją od ściany. Jęknęła głośniej, ale nie krzyczała.

Przestawała powoli czuć już cokolwiek.

Hive Watchmaster zdjął płaszcz i położył go na ziemi, a Skyfall starannie ułożył na nim Moonlight.

\- Co się stało? - Darkstone warknął, patrząc surowo na rudowłosą kobietę i wstał.

Górował nad nią, więc cofnęła się, przerażona, ale drogę zastąpiło jej dwóch żołnierzy. Wpadła na nich plecami.

\- Nie wiem, Panie. Tak ją znalazłam... To naprawdę nie moja wina - zapewniła przerażona, gdy żołnierze

pochwycili ją za ramiona.

\- Zostaw ją - syknął Skyfall.- Teraz musimy pomóc małej. Przesłuchasz ją na hive.

Darkstone warknął złowieszczo do kobiety i powrócił do oficera, przykucnął obok niego.

\- Co chcesz zrobić?

\- Jest bardzo słaba. Nie przeżyje powrotu na hive... Jest tylko jedna opcja - powiedział i położył rękę na jej piersi.

\- To niebezpieczne. To jeszcze dziecko. Co, jeśli...

Ale Skyfall uciszył go surowym spojrzeniem

\- Chcesz to argumentować w ten sposób Królowej, jeśli mała umrze? - warknął.

\- Nie - powiedział Wraith, choć niechętnie.

Oficer przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Moonlight i uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaraz cię uleczę, dobrze?

Dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała. Spojrzała na niego, tylko na wpół świadoma otoczenia.

Wraith ponownie wziął głęboki oddech... i powoli zaczął przesyłać ją swoje siły życiowe.

Osobiście nigdy nie słyszał, aby ten proces przeprowadzono na dziecku. Opinie na ten temat były w rzeczywistości podzielone. Dzieci Wraith otaczano szczególną troską, aby uniknąć takich przypadków. Część medyków uważała, że przekazanie Dar Życia dziecku, może mieć negatywny wpływ na jego rozwój. Obawiano się, że może to przedwcześnie przyspieszyć proces transformacji.

Ponadto dzieci zaczynano informować o nawykach żywieniowych dorosłych Wraith dopiero po dziesiątym roku życia, kiedy zaczynały nauki z dziedziny biologii i chemii. Wtedy ich umysł był już na tyle rozwinięty, aby mogły bezpiecznie zapoznać się z tymi informacjami. U tak małych dzieci, jak Moonlight, obawiano się szoku psychicznego na widok ofiar pozbawianych życia.

Ponadto, istniał psychologiczny aspekty relacji, jaka rodziła się między biorcą i dawcą. Skutki możliwości wglądu przez dziecko, zwłaszcza tak małego, w umysł dorosłego Wraith, rozpatrywano dotychczas tylko teoretycznie.

Mo otworzyła szeroko oczy i usta, gdy w jej małe ciało zaczęły napływać życiodajne siły Wraith. Czuła się spokojna i zrelaksowana. Świat znów zaczął robić się wyraźny. Spojrzała na Skyfalla. Jego twarz była łagodna, kiedy delikatnie uśmiechał się do niej. Była zbyt młoda, żeby to zrozumieć, ale w tej chwili poczuła, jak gdyby na całym świecie byli tylko oni dwoje... i nic innego nie miało znaczenia.

\- Co się stało? - rzucił z tyłu Icestorm, wchodząc w alejkę wraz z Anateą i dwoma żołnierzami. A potem otworzył szeroko oczy na widok córki leżącej na ziemi. - Mo! - zawołał i pobiegł do niej, klękając obok. Pogładził głowę córki i spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Powoli, nie spiesz się.

\- Wiem - mruknął, koncentrując się.

Dziewczynka nie zareagowała na obecność ojca, wciąż wpatrując się w oficera naukowego... a on w nią. Próbował jak najbardziej odizolować jej dziecięcy umysł przed przejęciem niepożądanych informacji, ale w tym krótkim czasie i tak miała wgląd niemal pełny obraz całego jego życia... a on w jej.

To było dziwne, pomyślał, bo gdzieś w jej podświadomości pozostały nawet fragmenty wspomnień z końca jej życia płodowego. Usłyszał hałasy i zobaczył migawkę tego, co ona wtedy odbierała.

Wreszcie Skyfall powoli odsunął dłoń. Na piersi małej samicy pozostało kilka drobnych, krwawych śladów.

Icestorm wziął córkę na ręce i spojrzał nieprzyjemnie na Anateę.

\- Gdzie byłaś? - warknął.

\- Wybierałam dla niej rzeczy... Nie wiem kiedy ona... - zaczęła się tłumaczyć, ale on już nie słuchał, ruszając w drogę powrotną.

\- Ruszaj się - warknął na nią Darkstone, a potem spojrzał na rudowłosą kobietę. - Ty też.

\- Nie, proszę Panie. Ja nic nie zrobiłam - zawołała, kiedy dwóch żołnierzy chwyciło ją za ramiona. - Lyli! - spojrzała na swoją córki przez jej ramię.

\- Mamo! - zawołała dziewczyna, nie wiedząc, czy ruszać za nimi, czy też pozostać na miejscu.

\- Proszę, Mój Panie, ona ma tylko mnie... Lyli!

Skyfall chwycił dziecko za rękę i pociągnął ją za sobą.

\- Chodź - rzucił oschle... **"**

. . .

... **P** ułkownik John Sheppard zatrzymał się przed jednymi z wielu drzwi, rozmieszczonych symetrycznie na długości korytarza i dotknął podłużny panel. Metalowa płyta odsunęła się w bok, odsłaniając nawet duży pokój.

Stało tam łóżko, stół i dwa krzesła, a na lewo od wejścia znajdowały się kolejne drzwi, prowadzące do łazienki.

Moonlight podeszła do dużego okna, z którego rozciągał się widok na całą Atlantydę.

\- Jest ogromne - powiedziała z zachwytem.

\- Tak, to prawda... Mam nadzieję, że kwatera ci odpowiada? - powiedział z przekąsem.

\- Jasne - rzuciła, nadal podziwiając widok.

\- Jasne? - Sheppard prychnął pod nosem. - Jak już mówiłem, jesteś dziwnym Wraith.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 6**

 ** _Więzi - część 1_.**

 **M** o nie mogła zasnąć, przewracając się z boku na bok przez co najmniej dwie godziny.

Zawsze miała problemy z zaśnięciem w nowym miejscu.

Zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać nad nocnym zwiedzaniem Atlantydy, ale Sheppard postawił przed jej drzwiami strażników.

Nie mając wielu opcji, zabrała się więc za przeglądanie książek, które pożyczył jej Beckett, ale nie była w stanie skupić się na czytaniu. W końcu zgasiła światło i położyła się.

Przypomniała sobie moment, kiedy po raz pierwszy zmieniła miejsce swojego zamieszkania - to także była przymusowa sytuacja.

To było zaledwie kilka miesięcy po jej spotkaniu z Szarą Radą, a ona nawet nie przypuszczała wtedy, że taki... drobiazg... może tak bardzo odmienić jej losy…

. . .

 **"…M** oonlight przesunęła dłonie po głowie, przeczesując palcami mokre włosy. Prysznic z ciepłą wodą był miły, ale nie tak bardzo jak ręce, które właśnie zaczęły błądzić po jej ciele. Cichy, gardłowy pomruk do jej ucha sprawił, że przeszył ją delikatny dreszcz ekstazy.

\- Czy moja Królowa jest zbyt zmęczony, aby poświęcić nieco więcej uwagi swemu wiernemu słudze? - szepnął jej do ucha, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na jej piersiach.

Uśmiechnęła się, rozbawiona.

\- Mój czas jest bardzo cenny, ale w drodze wyjątku... za wierną służbę - powiedziała z przekąsem, gdy jego ręce znów zaczęła przesuwać się w dół, coraz niżej i niżej, a jego usta masować delikatnie jej ramię i szyję.

Jęknęła cicho, kiedy wsunął się w nią powoli i pochyliła nieco do przodu, opierając ręką o ścianę. Spokojny, rytmiczny ruchy i ciche warczenie spowodowały wzrost podniecenia.

Zignorowała pierwszy dźwięk dobiegający od drzwi. Tak samo jak on. Jednakże uporczywie długi drugi i trzeci dźwięk zirytował go lekko. Zatrzymał się i warknął, zły.

\- Zostaw... pójdzie sobie - powiedziała, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu i musnęła ustami jego szczękę. - Nie przestawaj... czuję się tak dobrze - szepnęła.

Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i pocałował ją, ale długi sygnał ponownie powtórzyć.

Warknął, jeszcze bardziej zły i wysunął się z niej.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie odejdzie, póki nie połamię mu kości - syknął, chwytając ręcznik i owinął go wokół talii. - Zaczekaj tutaj - powiedział i wyszedł z łazienki, zamykając cienką, organiczną membranę.

Potem podszedł do drzwi swojej kwatery i otworzył je.

Już chciał coś warknąć, poirytowany, gdy jego oczom ukazała się wysoka sylwetka Skyfall.

Był wyraźnie zły. Bardzo zły.

Pchnął syna i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - syknął.

\- Kto? - Sharpeye udawał, że nie wie o czym mówi jego ojciec.

Oficer zignorował go i rozejrzał się, zatrzymując wzrok na wejściu do łazienki. Otworzył ją. Za cienką, niebieskawą, organiczną przesłoną stała Moonlight, kończący właśnie owijać się ręcznikiem.

\- Ona - wskazał na nią kciukiem z ironicznym tonem i podszedł do syna. - Czy wiesz, co zrobi z tobą Królowa, kiedy się dowie? - warknął ponownie.

\- Dlaczego? - prawie parsknął Sharpeye. - Ona nigdy nie będzie Królowa, więc może być z kim chce - powiedział.

\- Może nie będzie Królowa, ale to nadal JEJ córka - podkreślił.

\- I co z tego? - wtrącił Mo, wychodząc z łazienki.

Skyfall spojrzał na nią nieprzyjemnie.

\- Dowiesz się, kiedy twoja matka pożywi się twoim kochankiem... Ubieraj się - rozkazał stanowczo. - Przenosisz się na nowy hive.

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć: na stary - prychnęła. - To niemal relikt.

\- Lubisz majsterkować, to teraz będziesz miał mnóstwo ku temu okazji... Przynajmniej sensownie spożytkujesz swój wolny czas - powiedział i stanął przed nią, przysuwając swoją twarz do jej. - A jeśli brakuje ci towarzystwa... znajdź sobie _aliqtar_ \- syknął sarkastycznie.

\- Tobie bardziej by się to przydało... jesteś strasznie spięty - odcięta, unosząc się nieco na palcach, aby być

przynajmniej nieco wyższą. - Może wreszcie nadszedł czas, aby znaleźć kogoś na miejsce Malice?

Skyfall warknął złowrogo. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jej oczy, lecz wyraźnie, im bardziej oficer był zły, tym bardziej Moonlight wyglądała za rozbawioną.

\- Nie kłóć się ze mną, tylko się ubieraj - powtórzył, warcząc przez zęby. - Za pół godziny widzę cię w hangarze, przy frachtowcu. Weź tylko niezbędne rzeczy. Później poślemy po resztę - dodał i rzucając jej ostatnie ponure spojrzenie, odwrócił się na pięcie. - A ty módl się, żeby jej matka nie dowiedziała się o was - powiedział do syna. - Darkstone już coś podejrzanego, więc jest to tylko kwestią czasu, kiedy skończysz... jako JEJ przekąska - syknął i otworzył drzwi, by opuścić kwaterę.

\- Zastanawiam się, skąd wiedział? - niemal mruknęła Mo.

\- Nie wiem... Lubisz go drażnić, prawda? - prychnął.

\- To moje hobby.

\- Zauważyłem - powiedział złośliwie i podszedł do niej, obejmując w pasie. - Niestety ma też rację - dodał spokojnie. - Jeśli Darkstone coś podejrzewać, powinnaś tymczasowo przenieść się na hive twojego ojca.

Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem... a potem skrzywił się, zła.

\- Jasne - syknęła pod nosem i zaczął zbierać z podłogi swoje ubrania.

Sharpeye chwycił ją za ramię.

\- Tak będzie lepiej... tylko na jakiś czas - powiedział i przysunął się do niej. - Dopóki wszystko się nie uspokoi.

A potem musnął jej usta swoimi, jakby się bawił i w końcu pocałował ją... ściągając z niej ręcznik. Zrobiła to samo z jego i pchnął go na łóżko. Uśmiechając się nieco ironicznie, kiedy usiadła na nim. Chwycił jej pośladki i przysunął mocniej do siebie, zaczynają znowu całować.

Przesunęła dłonie powoli w dół, po jego klatce piersiowej, aby zatrzymać się na penisie, masując go, dopóki nie stał się w pełni nabrzmiały.

Wciąż trzymając jej pośladki, Sharpeye podniósł nieco Mo i umieścić ją na sobie…

To był ich ostatni raz razem.

Na hive dowodzonym przez jej ojca, wynajdywano jej tyle pracy, że przez pierwsze dwa miesiące nie miała nawet czasu myśleć o spotkaniu z Sharpeye... A kiedy odwiedziła matkę, nigdy nie był sama - zawsze towarzyszył jej ojciec lub Skyfall.

Więc wreszcie namiętne uczucie zgasło i każde z nich poszło swoją drogą.

A tamte dni, pozostał w jej pamięci tylko jako ognisty romans z jej pierwszym samcem Wraith.

Nigdy później już nie starali się być znowu razem i ostatecznie Sharpeye wybrał swojego osobistego czciciela - ognistowłosą Lyli, jej ludzką siostrę.

Byli razem aż do końca... **"**

. . .

... **M** oonlight westchnął i spojrzał na zegar przy łóżku - była pierwsza w nocy.

Podrażniona zarzuciła poduszkę na głowę, ale po chwili ściągnęła ją i ponownie podniósł jedną z książek.

Encyklopedia składa się z czterech tomów - zdążyła przeczytać już połowę tej nocy.

Znowu zapalił światło i otworzyła następny tom. Zawsze uwielbiała czytać, tak jak jej matka. To od niej otrzymała swoją pierwszą książkę… by z czasem przestudiować całą jej osobistą biblioteczkę. Potem zabrała się za kolekcję ojca i Skyfalla - jego zbiór był największy.

Było w jej wiele okazów z różnych, często dawno zapomnianych cywilizacji. Kiedy dorastała i latała wraz z nim i ojcem na różnych wypraw, zawsze szukali wśród ruin miasta nowych, interesujących ich książek... Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co on teraz robi...

.

.

 **O** ficer położył książkę na brzegu łóżka i wpatrując się w sufit, założył ręce za głowę.

Tej nocy trudno było mu zasnąć. Minęło pięć dni, odkąd jej nie ma, pomyślał.

Nie był już zły. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nic jej nie jest. Że nie wpakowała się w jakieś kłopoty... a do tego miała talent. Od dziecka... I zawsze musiała postawić na swoim. Nawet jeśli z jednej strony potrafiła wysłuchać głosu rozsądku, to zazwyczaj i tak robiła wszystko na swój sposób.

Jej ojciec przestał z nią dyskutować jak tylko podrosła. Był dobry w doradzaniu, ale w spornych kwestiach zaczął wysługiwać się przyjacielem... Jakby to miało w czymś pomóc, parsknął w myślach oficer.

To chyba wtedy zaczęli się o wszystko sprzeczać, pomyślał z rozbawieniem...Niestety, ich ostatnia kłótnia zakończyła się jej ucieczką z hive.

Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek to powie, ale zaczynało mu powoli brakować tych kłótni... i jej.

Teraz jest tu tak... cicho. Wszystkim czegoś brakuje, zauważył. Wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do jej obecności i zachowania, a teraz zrobiło się tutaj jak na każdym innym hive...

.

.

 **M** oonlight westchnęła ciężko, odłożyła encyklopedię i położyła głowę na poduszce.

Brakowało jej chłopców.

Głupich dowcipów Sunblaze, ponurej twarze Stardrift lub włóczenia się po kanałach technicznych z Electricwave... nawet kłótni ze Skyfallem - nikt nie robi takich min jak on, kiedy się wścieka, uśmiechnęła się.

Ale najbardziej brakowało jej teraz ojca. On zawsze potrafił ją rozweselić... wesprzeć.

Tak, jak w dniu, kiedy przeniesiono ją na hive, nad którym objął dowództwo…

. . .

 **"…F** rachtowiec wylądował w hangarze.

Moonlight nie odzywała się przez całą drogę do Skyfalla. Po prostu siedziała samotnie na ławce, opierając się o ścianę i patrzył prosto przed siebie z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

Ojciec czekał już na nich na platformie, ale Skyfall opuścił statek sam.

Icestorm spojrzał nieco zaskoczony na przyjaciela.

\- Sprowadziłeś ją? - zapytał.

\- Tak. Siedzi w środku - niemal mruknął.

\- Jest zła?

\- Delikatnie mówiąc... Zresztą, czego się spodziewałeś?

\- Zrozumie, że tak będzie lepiej... Wolę nie myśleć o tym, co ONA mogłaby zrobić z twoim synem, gdyby dowiedziała się o nich - mruknął starszy Wraith.

\- Ja też nie... Choć rozumiem gorycz Mo - dodał i zerknął przez ramię do wnętrza statku.

\- Porozmawiaj z nią - poprosił Icestorm.

\- Dlaczego ja? To twoja córka.

\- Ale ciebie prędzej wysłucha.

\- Wątpię w to - prychnął.

\- Wierz mi przyjacielu, że z tobą zdecydowanie mniej dyskutuje, niż ze mną - stwierdził.

\- Jakoś nie zauważyłem - mruknął. - Poza tym to, że mnie WYSŁUCHA, nie jest równoznaczne z tym, że mnie POSŁUCHA.

Icestorm chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy w progu transportowca dostrzegł swoją córkę, opierającą się wysoko rękoma o wejście do luku pasażerskiego.

\- Wiecie, że kiedy się kogoś obgaduje, należy to robić z dala od niego? - zadrwiła ponurym tonem głosu.

Nie odpowiedzieli. Skyfall poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu.

\- Powodzenia - powiedział szeptem i oddalił się szybko.

Icestorm spojrzała za nim przez ramię, a następnie na swoją córkę.

\- Byłaby z ciebie dobra Królową... Nawet taki stary Wraith, jak Skyfall, woli nie ryzykować konfrontacji z tobą - zadrwił.

\- Jakoś nie zauważyłam żeby kiedykolwiek miał takie opory - odparła tym samym tonem.

Oficer podszedł do niej, stojąc na pochylni transportera.

\- To ty zawsze powtarzasz, że wolisz prawdę, nawet jeśli jest bolesna - przypomniał. - To ty nauczyłaś go tych waszych... kłótni.

\- To nie są kłótnie, tylko kontrargumentacje: moje ALE przeciwko jego ALE - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Ciekawe, bo Skall powiedział to samo - prychnął. - Myślę, że nie różnicie się aż tak bardzo, jak sądzisz.

\- Błagam cię - rzuciła. - Jak ogień i woda.

\- Jak to zawsze mówiła Pierwsza Matka?... Ach, tak: przeciwieństwa się przyciągają - parsknął.

Mo spojrzała na niego krzywo... a potem spoważniała.

\- Rozumiem twoje obawy i powody, tato... Chociaż nie zgadzam się z nimi... To jest nieuczciwe. I tylko to mnie w tym wszystkim denerwuje - spojrzała gdzieś za niego. - Czasami nienawidzę tego miejsca - powiedziała, jakby zamyślając się przez chwilę, a potem spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Patrzył na nią łagodnie. - Nigdy nie czujesz potrzeby, aby się stąd wyrwać? Miałeś tak wiele przygód. Widziałeś tak wiele różnych światów. Tak wiele niesamowitych miejsc. Nie miałeś ochoty tam zostać?

Icestorm uśmiechnął się.

\- Twoja matka zawsze była zła, że opowiadałem ci te historie. Do dziś wierzy, że to dlatego jesteś taka... że

masz dziwne pomysły - odsunął kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy. - Co byś robiła w tych miejscach, Mo? - zapytał spokojnie. - W większości z nich nienawidzą nas. Reszta została opuszczona. Była byś tam zupełnie sama.

Nie odpowiedziała od razu.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, a potem odepchnęła się od ściany i usiadła na najbliższej ławce we wnętrzu statku.

\- Ale byłabym wolna... z dala od tego... nonsens - powiedziała wściekła, odchylając się do tyłu.

Wraith usiadł obok niej.

\- Jesteś jeszcze młoda. W twoim wieku wszyscy się buntują... Każda kultura ma swoje nonsensy, jak to nazwałeś. Czy uważasz, że ludzkie kobiety mają się lepiej niż ty? Nieraz są zmuszone do małżeństwa. Ich mężczyźni biją je... Masz świetny przykład z Malice... Była w twoim wieku, kiedy została zmuszona do małżeństwa. Jej mąż znęcał się na nią fizycznie i psychicznie. Raz pobił ją tak bardzo, że poroniła. Wtedy uciekła... Dostała się na jedną z naszych planet handlowych. Tam znalazł ją Skyfall. Psychicznie była wrakiem, ale w końcu doszła do siebie.. I jak się to skończy? Po trzydziestu latach, kiedy poszła wraz z innymi wyznawcami na tą sama planetę handlową... spotkała go ... jej męża... Poderżnąć jej gardło, tak po prostu, za to, że wtedy go opuściła i uczyniła go pośmiewiskiem w ich wiosce.

Moonlight nie odpowiedział, bawiąc się palcami.

\- Ale przynajmniej dostał to, na co zasłużył: skończył jako posiłek Skyfalla - powiedziała.

\- Tak, ale to nie przywróci jej życia.

\- To właśnie dlaczego życie jest niesprawiedliwe.

Oficer oparł się o kadłub. Przez chwilę oboje milczeli.

\- Jeśli zależy ci na nim... na jego bezpieczeństwie... opuścić go - powiedział. - To nie jest dobry czas. Niech wszystko przycichnie... Nigdy nie było takich samic jak ty, więc wszyscy muszą najpierw przyzwyczaić się do tego, że mają traktować cię jak każdego Wraith, a nie jak Królową... Może z czasem będziesz w stanie na spokojnie porozmawiać z matką o takiej opcji. Ale nie teraz...

\- Jesteś zły z powody Sharpeye?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Cieszę się, że go wybrałaś... Ale to po prostu nie jest odpowiedni czasu, Mo.

Westchnęła ciężko.

\- Zastanawiam się czy kiedykolwiek będzie na to odpowiedni czas - prawie szepnęła. - Ty możesz sobie pozwolić na czekanie. W zasadzie jesteś nieśmiertelny. Ja natomiast mam przed sobą co najwyżej kilkaset lat - westchnęła.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Cierpliwości... W końcu znajdziesz swoją miłość... A na razie nadal możesz być moją mała Mo - dodał żartobliwie, patrząc na nią.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko rozbawiona.

\- Córeczka tatusia, jak mawiała Mia?

\- Dokładnie.

Posmutniała.

\- Niestety z tej córki nie możesz już być dumny - powiedziała ze smutkiem.

Obrócił się przodem do niej i ujął jej twarz dłońmi, patrząc prosto w jej oczy.

\- Zawsze będziesz moją duma, Mo - zapewnił. - Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówią i myślą o tobie inni. Nie byłem z ciebie dumny tylko dlatego, że miałaś zostać Królową… Jestem i będę z ciebie dumny tak długo, jak długo będziesz sobą. Starałem się zaszczepić ci wszystkie stare wartości, ponieważ widziałem, że będziesz je szanować. Nawet jeśli obecnie inni śmieją się z nich.

\- Ale to jest nasza historia, nasze dziedzictwo. Powinny być przestrzegane.

\- Wojna bardzo zmieniła wielu Wraith. To, co spotkało nas ze strony Lantean i ludzi... no cóż, pozostawiło w sercach tylko gorycz i złość... i wielu przekazało to następnym pokoleniom... Dlatego tak bardzo cieszy mnie to kim jesteś, Mo... I to z tego powodu jestem z ciebie dumny - powiedział i pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło.

Uśmiechnęła się i objęła go, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Przytulił ją do siebie. Siedzieli tak przez długi czas.

\- Kto jej powiedzieć, że jestem przeniesiona tutaj? - zapytała nagle, z nutą ironii.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że ty - odparł.

Odsunęła się od niego, rzucając mu ponure spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dlaczego ja? - rzuciła niezadowolona.

\- Masz większe szanse na przetrwanie tej konfrontacji - powiedział.

\- Świetnie... będę musiał wymyślić coś sensownego - mruknęła z grymasem na twarzy i oparł się o ścianę.- A potem się tego trzymać.

\- Będzie dobrze... masz w tym już niezłą wprawę - prychnął.

Znów spojrzała na niego z ukosa... a potem położyła głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- A czy na razie możemy tu posiedzieć?

\- Jasne - odpowiedział i objął ją ramieniem, przykładając policzek do jej głowy.

Siedzieli tak przez długi czas. W milczeniu. Jak za starych dobrych czasów, kiedy była mała...

Później, tego samego dnia wróciła na hive matki, aby powiedzieć jej o "swoich" planach.

Królowa była zajęta, więc Mo najpierw udała się do swojej kwatery, aby spakować resztę rzeczy. Czekały już na nią puste kufry, więc powoli zaczęła wypełniać je ubraniami, książkami i wszystkimi jej skarbami. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak wiele "pamiątek" zebrała przez te wszystkie lata, pomyślała z rozbawieniem, wkładając do skrzyni ostatnie rzeczy.

Wreszcie zamknęła kufry i usiadła przy biurku, zaczynając bawić się szczotką do włosów.

Zamyślony, nawet nie zauważyła kiedy Królowa weszła do jej pokoju.

Stanęła za nią i wziął do ręki szczotkę.

\- Nadal ją masz? - spytała.

Moonlight spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- To jest mój pierwszy kobiecy prezent od ciebie - wspomniała z nostalgią.

\- Jesteś zbyt sentymentalna - stwierdziła chłodno. - Kiedyś lubiłaś jak szczotkowałam ci włosy - powiedziała Nightwind i zaczęli delikatnie przesuwać szczotkę po włosach córka. - Podobno zdecydowałaś się przenieść na hive ojca.

\- Tak... Muszę coś robić, a tam jest dużo pracy... to latający złom - parsknęła.

Królowa uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

\- Zdecydowałam, że zrobię z tego hive jednostkę naukową - oznajmiła. - Myślę, że będziesz czuła się tam swobodnie.

Mo spojrzał na nią.

\- Nie jesteś zła?

\- Nie. Ujęłaś to bardzo dobrze: powinnaś zacząć coś robić. A tam jest wiele rzeczy, które lubisz robić... więc... jak widzisz, w tej kwestii obie się zgadzamy... Wyjątkowo - powiedziała z przekąsem. - Przynajmniej raz mnie posłuchasz - dodała.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ja zawsze cię słucham, mamo... Ale nie zawsze się z tobą zgadzam - wyjaśniła, lekko rozbawiona.

\- I to od dziecka - powiedziała Królowa. - I w tym problem - dodała i odwróciła ją plecami do siebie, z powrotem szczotkując jej włosy. - Zawsze musiałaś postawić na swoim.

\- Ojciec zawsze mówi, że mam to po tobie - prychnęła.

Nightwind przesunęła mocniej szczotkę po włosach córki i ta jęknęła z bólu, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnęła się złośliwie pod nosem.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedziała w milczeniu, aż w końcu powiedziała:

\- Tak się zastanawiam...

\- Jak zwykle - powiedział ironicznie Królowa.

Ale ona zignorowała jej uwagę.

\- Czy to nie będzie podejrzane, że jednostką naukową kieruje Watchmaster, a nie Cleverman?

\- To dla bezpieczeństwa.

\- Czyjego? Jednostki badawczej, czy oficera wywiadu?

Królowa znów mocniej przeciągnęła szczotkę po jej włosach, więc Mo jęknął znowu... rozbawiona zarazem reakcją matki.

\- Siedź spokojnie - upomniała ją Nightwind… **"**

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 7**

 ** _Różne zasady_.**

 **Z** e snu wyrwał ją natarczywy sygnał dzwonka przy drzwiach.

Zignorowała go.

Miała wrażenie, że dopiero co zasnęła i nie miała najmniejszej ochoty wstawać.

A gdy dźwięk nie milkł, zarzuciła poduszkę na głowę, warcząc pod nosem.

Stojący po drugiej stronie, na korytarzu, pułkownika Sheppard również zaczynał być zirytowany.

\- Może jeszcze śpi? - Beckett zasugerował spokojnie.

\- Ten dzwonek obudziłby zmarłego - odparł.

\- Na pewno uciekła - warknął Ronon i sięgnął po swój pistolet.

\- Spokojnie, wielkoludzie... najpierw wypróbujemy stary sposób - powiedział John i ściągnął panel zakrywający zestaw kryształów kontrolnych.

W pokoju, samica Wraith wygrzebała się w końcu z łóżka i poczłapała do drzwi. Chciała otworzyć je telepatycznie... ale zapomniała, że nie jest już na hive.

\- Cholera - mruknęła i przesunęła dłoń przed panelem kontrolnym.

Metalowa płyta odskoczyła w bok w tym samym momencie, kiedy po jej drugiej stronie Sheppard zakończył właśnie przekładać kryształy w odpowiedniej kombinacji.

\- ...Nie możemy tam wejść - Carson kończył swoją wypowiedź, wskazując na drzwi. - A co, jeśli ona jest... - urwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że Moonlight stała już w progu - ...nieubrania - dokończył, patrząc na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

Miała na sobie biały, duży T-shirt, który dał jej wczoraj, a jej długie, lekko kręcone włosy były teraz nieco rozczochrane.

Wszyscy trzej uważnie zmierzyli ją spojrzeniem. Stanęła przed nimi, z rękoma opartymi na talii, wyraźnie rozespaną... i z niezbyt przyjemnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Zwariowałeś, czy co? - warknęła z irytacją. - Macie jakieś manewry wojskowe zaraz z rana?

\- Jest dziesiąta rano, moja droga - powiedział Carson.

\- Naprawdę? - zdziwiła się. - Wydawało mi się, że dopiero co zasnęłam... Zawsze mam problemy z zasypianiem w nowym miejscu - mruknęła.

\- Ronon sądził, że uciekłaś - powiedział Beckett i parsknął.

Znów spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Przykro mi, że się rozczarował - rzuciła drwiąco.

\- Mówiłem wami, że ona jest dziwna - powiedział Sheppard, z trudem powstrzymując się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

Nawet Dex wykrzywił twarz w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie mam w zwyczaju spać na stojąco, w pełnym uniformie i make-upie - warknęła i wróciła na łóżko, kładąc się i zaciągając na siebie koc. - I to byłoby na tyle, jeśli chodzi o wakacje - mruknęła pod nosem.

Pułkownik wszedł do środka pierwszy.

\- Wybacz, ale to nie jest kurort wypoczynkowy... Jesteś tutaj w konkretnym celu.

\- Dzięki za przypomnienie - odcięła.

Mężczyzna splótł ramiona na piersi i przechylił lekko głowę.

\- Czy ty aby na pewno jesteś Wraith? - zapytał ironicznie.

Spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Jeśli połamię cię teraz wszystkie kości, czy będzie to wystarczający dowód? - wycedził drwiąco przez zęby.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Masz dziesięć minut... Doktorek zaczeka na ciebie przed drzwiami. Masz dzisiaj dużo pracy w laboratorium.

\- Może pozwólmy jej jeszcze pospać... - Beckett rozpoczął.

\- Nie trzeba. Zaraz będę gotowa - przerwała mu spokojnie i wstała, przechodząc do łazienki.

Odprowadzili ją wzrokiem i gdy tylko drzwi zasunęły się z nią, lekarz spojrzał znacząco na pułkownika.

\- No co? - zapytał.

\- Pełna gościnność - podsumował Carson i wyszedł na korytarz.

\- Ona nie jest tutaj na wakacjach - powiedział oficer, ruszając za nim i zamknął drzwi.

\- To nie znaczy, że nie możemy okazać jej chociaż trochę życzliwości.

\- To nie jest kurort - powtórzył. - Ona jest tutaj, aby zrobić jedną rzecz, a potem niech idzie nawet do diabła.

\- Więc to tak mamy ją traktować?

Sheppard podniósł nieznacznie brew.

\- Normalnie to Wraith traktują tak nas, więc dlaczego mielibyśmy być im dłużni?

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć, że to Todd tak nas traktuje zazwyczaj - poprawił go ostro.

\- To to samo.

Beckett pokręcił głową, krzywiąc usta z wyraźną dezaprobatą.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że zobaczę taki widok - Ronon prychnął nagle.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego. Sheppard uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Następnym razem wezmę aparat fotograficzny - powiedział. - To będzie hit w tej galaktyce. Zatytułuje to zdjęcie: Królowa Wraith o poranku - zagestykulował rękoma, gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Spojrzał zaskoczony na Mo. - Szybka jesteś.

\- Ja nie stosuje makijażu, jak pan, pułkowniku, więc nie zajmuje mi to godziny - odcięta, spinając włosy dużą klamrą z tyłu głowy. - Idziemy?

\- Tędy - wskazał jej drogę gestem ręki.

Ruszyła przodem.

Pułkownik spojrzał za nią uważnie.

Miała na sobie strój dobrze podkreślającą wszystkie jej kształty. Grafitowe spodnie wykonane były z grubego materiału, przypominającego mu zamsz i ozdobione po bokach rzemykami przeplecionymi przez małe, metalowe klamry. Natomiast skórzana kurtka, ozdobiona była wstawkami z tego samego materiału, z którego uszyto jej spodnie. Była jeszcze rozpięta, ukazując to, co znajdowało się pod spodem - dobrze przylegającą do jej ciała czarna bluzę.

Całości dopełniały wysokie, skórzane buty, zdobione z przodu zestawem pasków przechodzących przez srebrne klamry.

Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek to powie, ale była najseksowniejszą samicą Wraith jaką do tej pory widział, pomyślał.

Moonlight uśmiechnął się złośliwie do siebie, zatrzymując przed transporterem i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Moje tatuaże również chcesz pan pooglądać z bliska, pułkowniku? - zadrwiła.

Zatrzymał się, zaskoczony, ale zaraz potem udał zupełną beztroskę, próbując wyjść z tego z twarzą.

\- Nie muszę się... Widziałem już wystarczająco - odciął.

Uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust i weszła do niewielkiego pomieszczenia.

Wiązka transportująca przeniosła ich w okolice laboratorium medycznego.

Krzątający się tam ludzie z zainteresowaniem obserwowali nowo przybyłych, a w szczególności eskortą przez trójkę mężczyzn młodą samicę.

Rozejrzała się uważnie po pomieszczeniach - interesowały ją znacznie bardziej niż ludzie.

\- Może zaczniemy od pełnego skanu? - zaproponował Beckett.- Ale najpierw pobierzemy kilka próbek krwi do analizy wstępnej. Co o tym sądzisz? - zapytał.

Mo wzruszyła ramionami, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Może być.

\- OK - powiedział powoli, składając ręce, jakby chciał klasnąć. - Więc zaczynajmy... Lucke, proszę przygotować skaner - zwrócił się do swojego asystenta.

Ten skinął głową i podszedł do maszyny.

Beckett spojrzał na pozostałą dwójkę.

\- Nie musicie tu być, pułkowniku - zapewnił.

\- Ja wolę dmuchać na zimne - stwierdził John. - W tej chwili jesteśmy wolni, więc będziemy mieć na nią oko... tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- A co mogłoby się stać? - prawie parsknął lekarza.

\- Wraith to Wraith... Nie ważne jak się zachowuje - podsumował Ronon, stając szeroko z rękoma splecionymi na piersi.

\- No tak - powiedział lekarz i podszedł do skanera medycznego. - Kiedyś spotkaliśmy młodą samicę Wraith. Jej statek rozbił się, gdy była mała i wychowywał ją człowiek. Nazywała się Elia... Mówiłaś, że miałaś ludzką mamkę. Nie sądziłem, że Wraith używając ludzi w ten sposób.

\- Do tego właśnie, między innymi, są wyznawcy - odparła spokojnie.

Nagle z jej brzucha wydobyło się ciche burczenie. Lekarz spojrzał na nią.

\- Przepraszam, nie sądziłem, że będziesz głodna - powiedział. - Poproszę kogoś, żeby przynieść ci coś do jedzenia...

\- Już to zrobiłam - odezwał się niespodziewanie znajomy kobiecy głos. Moonlight spojrzał w stronę wejścia do laboratorium. Lineth uśmiechnął się. - Witam ponownie - powiedziała i skinęła lekko głową, kładąc tacę

z jedzeniem na pobliskim stole.

\- Witaj - samica Wraith odpowiedziała z tym samym gestem.

\- Lineth przyniosła ci kilka ubrań - poinformował Carson.

\- Pomyślałam, że mogą ci się przydać, skoro masz tu spędzić trochę czasu - wyjaśniła kobieta.

\- Nie trzeba...

\- Należały do mojej siostry. Jesteście podobnej budowy, więc powinny pasować. Dla mnie są trochę... zbyt wąskie - zachichotała lekko. - Są prawie nowe.

\- A co na to twoja siostra?

\- Jej nie będą już potrzebne... Zmarła na hoffańską zarazę - wyjaśniła Lineth.

Moonlight spojrzał na nią.

Ku zaskoczeniu kobiety, na jej twarzy pojawił się współczucie... A potem podeszła do niej.

\- Twój smutek jest moim smutkiem - powiedziała z powagą, pochylając lekko głowę i umieszczając prawą dłoń na sercu, a lewą wyciągając lekko w stronę kobiety.

Lineth spojrzała na nią zaskoczona... A potem uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Dziękuję - niemal szepnęła. - To miło z twojej strony... Nie sądziłam, że macie jakieś rytuały żałobne.

\- To jest bardzo stary zwyczaj. Jeszcze sprzed wojny z Lanteanami - wyjaśniła. - ...Jak w przypadku ujawnienia swojego imienia osobie, która okazała Wraith wyjątkową życzliwość - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Powiedziała ci swoje imię? - wtrącił zaskoczony Sheppard, wskazując na Wraith palcem.

Ale kobieta spojrzała tylko na niego kątem oka.

\- Od wczoraj zastanawiałam się dlaczego to zrobiłaś - ciągnęła spokojnie rozmowę.

\- Dlaczego nam nie powiesz? - pułkownik zwrócił się do Mo, ale ona również go zignorowała.

\- Wiem. Ta myśl nieustannie trapiła twój umysł tak bardzo, że stała się dla mnie... mimowolnie ją teraz usłyszałam - wyjaśniła. - I jak powiedziałam, to jest bardzo stary zwyczaj. Zrobiłam to, ponieważ przygarnęłaś mnie pod swój dach. Mogłaś powiedzieć innym kim jestem i byłoby całkowicie zrozumiałe... Ale nie zrobiłaś tego, oferując mi pomoc i gościnność... Chociaż jestem Wraith.

\- Chcę być lekarzem, jak Carson, a ziemscy lekarze mają piękny zwyczaj składania przysięgi, że będą pomagać innym. Bez względu na to kim są ich pacjenci. A w tym przypadku bez względu na to czy jesteś człowiekiem czy też Wraith... To była moja pierwsza próba w tym kierunku.

\- Ale jeszcze nie składałaś tej przysięgi - zauważyła Moonlight.

\- Nie.

Samica Wraith skinęła lekko głową z uśmiechem.

\- Dlatego właśnie wyjawiłam ci moje imię.

\- Ja też nie złożył takiej przysięgi - ponownie wtrącił John.

Mo spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Mam wyjawić ci moje imię, choć na wstępie celowałeś do mnie ze swojej broni, pułkowniku Shepparda? - zadrwiła.

\- Taki mały odruch wojskowy... Poza tym ty zrobiłaś to samo - zauważył.

\- Taki mały odruch Wraith - odcięła.

\- Wasze imiona to jakaś tajemnicą, czy coś? A może się ich wstydzicie? - prychnął, krzyżując ręce na piersi, zadowolony z siebie.

\- Tak się składa, pułkownik, że ona ma bardzo piękne imię - Lineth wtrącił spokojnie.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział co. Był zirytowany, że nie potrafił uzyskać tej informacji.

Odkąd przybyli to tej galaktyki, zastanawiał się nad powodem dla którego Wraith ukrywają przed ludźmi swoje imiona. Po sześciu latach w galaktyce Pegaza nie poznał nawet jednego. Nawet Todd nie wyjawił mu nic. A po tak długiej współpracy mógłby to wreszcie zrobić, pomyślał z irytacją.

Moonlight uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, rozbawiona.

Dopiero wtedy pułkownik zrozumiał, że zapewne odbiera jego myśli.

\- Nie grzeb w mojej głowę - ostrzegł ją.

\- Nie grzebię w niej... Za głośno myślisz - odcięta i podeszła do łóżka skanera medycznego.

\- Jak można myśleć zbyt głośno? - parsknął.

\- Zbyt intensywne - wyjaśniła. - A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: ze względu na sposób, w jaki mój naród traktuje ludzi uważa się, że nie zasługujecie na to, aby poznać nasze imiona. Jeżeli którykolwiek Wraith zdradzi ci swoje imię, oznacza to, że przestał traktować cię tylko jak posiłek, a zaczął traktować cię poważnie... jak przyjaciela.

\- Domyślałem się tego - powiedział. - Abstrahując od kwestii przyjaźni - dodał, gestykulując dłonią.

\- To było porównanie - odparła i spojrzała na Becketta. - Co mam zrobić?

\- Lucke pobierze ci krew, a ja zakończę ustawianie bio-skaneru - powiedział Carson.

Młody mężczyzna podszedł do niej ze strzykawką pneumatyczną.

Wyraźnie wyczuła jego zdenerwowanie. Nigdy nie spotkał Wraith, a to, co usłyszał, powodowało u niego spory stres.

\- Rozbierz się - powiedział.

Spojrzała na niego.

Otworzył szeroko oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie popełnił straszną gafę.

\- Mam na myśli tylko kurtkę - dodał szybko, jeszcze bardziej zaczynając się denerwować.

Wciąż patrząc na niego, zdjęła powoli kurtkę.

Mężczyzna przysunął strzykawkę do jej ramienia, ale jego ręce trzęsły się zbyt mocno, aby był w stanie pobrać próbkę krwi.

\- Daj mi to - odezwała się nagle doktor Keller i odebrała od niego urządzenie. Spojrzała z lekkim rozbawieniem na samicę Wraith. - Stresujesz nasz personel - zażartowała.

\- Nie miałam takiego zamiaru.

Kobieta przyłożyła strzykawkę do jej ramienia. Przeźroczysty pojemnik szybko wypełnił się krwią. Potem spojrzała na Carsona.

\- Możesz się położyć - powiedział, wskazując na łóżko bio-skanera. - To nie potrwa długo.

Moonlight wykonała jego polecenia.

Lekarz uruchomił maszynę. Promień energii powoli zaczął przesuwać się wzdłuż jej ciała, przesyłając dane do komputera, na ekranie którego tworzył się wirtualny obraz Mo.

\- Pacjent, to samica Wraith... Wzrost: 177 cm... Waga: 55 kg... Wiek:... - Beckett przerwał i spojrzał na nią.

\- 236 lat - dokończyła.

.

.

 **S** unblaze wziął kawałek metalu w dłoni, kucając przed wrakiem myśliwca.

Maszyna prawie całkowicie spłonęła, ale on nie uwierzył w zapewnienia miejscowych ludzi, że pilot nie przeżył. Zbyt dobrze znał Mo i jej umiejętności pilotażu, aby dać się na to nabrać. Był pewien, że mogła uciec.

Być może ci ludzie po prostu nie wiedzą o tym i założyli, że zginęła, pomyślał i wstał, spoglądając w kierunku miasteczka.

Droga do wrót nie była długa, ale wystarczająca, aby mogła włączyć autopilota i transportować się wiązką przed budynkami... lub tuż za nimi. Była noc, więc mogła zrobić to niezauważona przez tubylców.

Rzucił metalu, zły i ruszył z powrotem do swojego myśliwca.

Był tak blisko... i znowu stracił ślad.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mogła pójść. Jej ojciec bardzo dobrze wyszkolił ją w zacieraniu za sobą śladów. Była by jego godnym następcą, pomyślał, wskakując zwinnie do myśliwca.

Zamknął pokrywę kokpitu i uruchomił maszynę. Ta uniosła się nieco nad ziemią i ruszyła w kierunku wrót, przelatując nad miastem.

Kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy ponad trzynaście lat temu, to on był w tarapatach…

. . .

 **"…U** dał się wtedy na samotny patrol na jedno z ich głównych żerowisk.

Planeta zwała się Sateda. Jej mieszkańcy szybko się rozwijali, więc co jakiś czas sprawdzano, na jakim etapie rozwoju akurat się znajdują... wtedy nikt nie przypuszczał, że w tak krótkim czasie ci ludzie mogą osiągnąć tak wysoki poziom rozwój technologicznego.

Jego myśliwiec został trafiony z wyrzutni rakiet. Silnik płonął wściekle, a przed nim wznosiły się góry, do których zbliżał się niebezpiecznie szybko.

"Skacz" - odezwał się nagle głos w jego głowie.

Początkowo myślał, że to samobójczy pomysł, ale głos odezwał się ponownie:

"Mówię ci, skacz... Zgarnę cię wiązką... Chyba, że planujesz osobiście cmoknąć te góry."

Zawahał się, ale kiedy spojrzał przed siebie, zdał sobie sprawę, że może to być jego jedyne wyjście.

Stery już całkowicie odmówił posłuszeństwa.

Otworzył więc kabinę.

Silny podmuch wiatru zatrzepotał jego długimi włosami splecionymi w cienkie dredy.

Spojrzał w dół - myśliwiec leciał bardzo szybko.

A potem przed siebie, na skaliste zbocza... i skoczył.

Wiatr ryczał w jego uszach, ale odgłos wybuchu i tak zdołał do niego dotrzeć. Spojrzał w bok, na dużą chmurę ognia, a potem w dół, na gwałtownie zbliżającą się ziemię...I nagle wszystko zniknęło...

Wydawało mu się, że była to jedynie krótka chwila, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że równie dobrze mógł spędzić w buforze wieczność.

Upadł na ziemię w pozycji, w której wiązka transportowa zgarnęła go przed upadkiem.

Tutaj jednak powierzchnia nie była skalistych. Znajdował się na skraju lasu, na małej polanie.

Wstał, szczęśliwy i otrzepał się, rozglądając wokół. Szukał swego wybawiciela, kiedy nagle ujrzał ją - stała, oparta o jej myśliwiec, z rękami założonymi na piersi, a na jej ustach malował się kąśliwy uśmieszek.

Natychmiast wyprostował się i skinął głową formalnie.

\- Jesteś bardzo dobrym pilotem - powiedział. - Utrzymałeś myśliwiec przez większą część lotu.

\- Dziękuję... Milady.

Uśmiechnęła się i odepchnął plecami od kadłuba, zmierzając w jego kierunku.

Spojrzał na nią uważnie. Była niższa od niego, szczupła, o nietypowym jak na Wraith kolorze skóry. Jej długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy związane były w fantazyjny kok, a zielone oczy patrzyły na niego uważnie. Jej sylwetkę podkreśliły wąskie spodnie i kurtka.

\- Nie jestem Królowa, więc daruj sobie te formalności... Traktuj mnie jak każdego innego Wraith - powiedziała.

Jego rozbiegane oczy patrzyły na nią niepewnie.

\- Nie rozumiem…

Podniosła prawą rękę. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się maksymalnie z niedowierzania.

\- Ponieważ z powodu pewnej... wady... nigdy nie będę Królową. Więc robię to samo, co samce Wraith - wyjaśniła spokojnie.

Spojrzał ponownie na nią.

\- Jak... Jak to możliwe?

\- Rzadka mutacja genetyczna... Takich jak ja nazywa się: _Protheu_.

\- Nigdy nie słyszałem o czymś takim.

\- Bo to nie jest coś, o czy reszta Wraith chcą się chwalić - powiedziała z nuta ironii.

\- Jesteś jak... człowiek?

Pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Bardziej coś pomiędzy… upraszczając - powiedziała. - Jem jak ludzie, ale moje zdolności regeneracyjne są bardzo podobne do twoich... Niestety będę żyć co najwyżej kilkaset lat... A przynajmniej tak było do tej pory w przypadku _Protheu_... Chociaż badania wykazały, że jestem bardziej odporna niż moi... poprzednicy. Niektórzy uważają, że to dlatego iż jestem samicą. Nasze ciała są silniejsze.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle zza przeciwległej linii drzew wystrzelił pocisk, uderzając w jej myśliwiec.

Pociągnął ją za sobą na ziemię zaledwie chwilę wcześniej.

Chmura ognia przemknęła tuż nad nimi.

Spojrzeli w kierunku wraku.

\- Cholera. Mój ulubiony myśliwiec - rzuciła.

Poprzez płomienie dostrzegli, jak zza drzew wyłania się kilku ludzkich żołnierzy.

Szybko wstali i ruszył biegiem w stronę lasu… **"**

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 8**

 ** _Upadek Satedy - część 1_.**

 **"- …S** zybciej! - Moonlight rzuciła, biegnąc co tchu.

Kilka pocisków z karabinów żołnierzy uderzyło w pnie drzew, pomiędzy którymi manewrowali.

I nagle droga skończyła się.

Zatrzymali się gwałtownie, wymachując rękami, aby utrzymać równowagę.

Stali na skraju wysokiej skarpy, w dole której płynęła rwąca rzeka.

Spojrzeli na sobie nawzajem.

Biegli znacznie szybciej niż ścigający ich mężczyźni, ale mimo to i tak nie mieli nad nimi zbytniej przewagi.

Mo rozejrzała się, ale nie dostrzegła innej drogi. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w drugą stronę wąwozu, badając ją uważnie - był mniej jednolity niż ten, na którym stali. Dostrzegła wiele półek skalnych na różnych wysokościach. Ale tylko jedna z nich, najbardziej rozległa, znajdowała się na tym samym poziomie co oni. Powyżej, z boku, wyrastała tylko wielka skała.

\- Skaczemy - powiedział w końcu.

\- Do rzeki?

\- Nie, na drugą strony - wskazała gestem głowy.

\- Zwariowałaś? To jest zbyt daleko. Nie damy rady.

\- Damy... Weź tylko rozbieg i mocno się wybij - rzuciła, puszczając mu oczko, a potem wycofał się o kilka metrów.

Przez krótką chwilę przygotowywała się do biegu… a potem wziął głęboki oddech i zerwała się z miejsca.

Sunblaze patrzył z niedowierzaniem jak szybko zbliża się do skarpy, by w ostatniej chwili wybić się w górę.

Przez kilka sekund sunęła w powietrzu, machając rękami i nogami, jakby miało jej to pomóc odlecieć dalej.

A potem zaczęła spadać.

Uderzyła brzuchem o skalisty brzeg, starając się złapać czegokolwiek, ale i tak zaczęła się zsuwać. Młody pilot prawie wstrzymał oddech, oczy wyobraźni widząc już jak spada do rzeki… gdy nagle samica zatrzymała się.

Wytężył wzrok. Mo trzymała się mocno palcami wystającego kawałka skały, podciągnąć się powoli. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy większa część jej ciała znalazła się już bezpiecznie na ziemi, nie ściągając jej w dół pod własnym ciężarem.

Potem wstała i spojrzała na niego.

\- Teraz ty! - krzyknęła. - Zdejmij płaszcz, bo będzie ci tylko przeszkadzał! Zawiń go o kamień i przerzucić tutaj! - machnęła ręką.

Skinął głową i szybko znalazł wystarczająco duży kamień, by zrobił tak, jak mu powiedziała. Odwrócił się i rzucił.

Płaszcz upadł obok niej. Przytrzymała go, by nie sturlał się do rzeki.

\- Skacz!... Wystarczy dobry rozbieg!

Ale on nadal nie był przekonany co do tego pomysłu.

Jednak dźwięki zbliżających się ludzi nie dawał mu innego wybór. Poza tym, zaufał jej, kiedy kazała mu wyskoczyć z myśliwca, więc… co tym razem ma do stracenia?... Z wyjątkiem własnego życia.

Ustawił się w miejscu, z którego ona wystartowała, wziął głęboki oddech i... kiedy tylko chciał już ruszyć, jeden z pocisków trafił go w udo. Warknął z bólu i upadł na ziemię.

Spojrzał na samicę. Podeszła do krawędzi. Na jej twarzy rysował się niepokój. Chciała mu pomóc, ale była już po drugiej stronie... a pomiędzy drzewami pojawili się właśnie ludzcy żołnierze... Przeniosła na nich spojrzenie, warknął pod nosem... a potem uciekła do lasu.

Sunblaze patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak znika między drzewami. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że go zostawiła.

Spojrzał na ludzi i warknął ostrzeżenie, próbując wstać.

Zatrzymali się. Byli wyraźnie zadowoleni z widoku rannego Wraith, uśmiechając się pogardliwie.

\- Patrzcie, co my tu mamy - rzucił szyderczo jeden z nich. - Ranny drapieżnik.

\- Ostrożnie - dodał drugi, gdy zaczęli go otaczać.

Było ich trzech.

Sunblaze cofnął się, ale jedyną drogą odwrotu, jaka mu pozostała, był skok do rzeki pełnej głazów. Znowu warknął i przygotował się do walki. Były ich tylko trzech, pomyślał. Więc miał szansę. To tylko ludzie, a on jest Wraith... Ludzie uzbrojeni w karabiny i noże... Już był trupem, mruknął w myślach.

Starając się zachować resztki godności Wraith, zmierzył ich ponurym wzrokiem, warcząc.

Ale ci tylko uśmiechali się złośliwie, ostrożnie zbliżając się coraz bardziej.

Gdzieś z tyłu dobiegł go cichy odgłos czyichś stóp biegnących po skale. Mimowolnie spojrzał w tym kierunku. Na najwyższej ze skał pojawił się właśnie postać w czarnym uniformie. Cała czwórka patrzyła z niedowierzaniem, jak odbija się od krawędzi, by poszybować wysoko ponad kanionem.

Samica wylądowała tuż obok jednego z żołnierzy, uderzając go po drodze ramieniem. Oboje upadli. On ciężko na plecy, z trudem łapiąc oddech, a ona z wdziękiem przeturlała się przez ramię i zatrzymał nieco dalej. Przez chwilę kucała, aby sięgnąć po coś do swoich butów. A potem zerwał się i ruszył z impetem w kierunku środkowego żołnierza.

Cienkie, metalowe pręty, który trzymała w dłoniach, wydłużyły się. Zamachnęła się jednym z nich, ale mężczyzna zdążył zablokować cios karabinem, zmagając się z samicą. Spojrzała szybko przez ramię kątem oka, kiedy do jej uszu dotarł dźwięk ładowanej broni. Chwyciła za karabin swojego przeciwnika i pociągnął mocno, by następnie zasłonić się mężczyzną. Zanim trzeci żołnierz zorientował się co zrobiła, kula wystrzeliła z jego lufy, trafiając prosto w klatkę piersiową jego towarzysza.

Otworzył szeroko oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, co zrobił... i z tego, co stanie się wkrótce. Trzymając przed sobą ciało martwego żołnierza niczym tarczę, Mo podniósł jego karabin i wycelowała. Pocisk przebił udo trzeciego żołnierza. Ten krzyknął z bólu i upadł na ziemię.

Pierwszy z żołnierzy wstał i pochwycił swoją broń.

Samica Wraith odwrócił się do niego, nadal ukrywając się za ciałem mężczyzny.

\- Zabierz mu broń - poleciła Sunblaze, wskazując głową na rannego.

Pilot podszedł szybko do niego, kulejąc. Żołnierz sięgnął po leżący na ziemi karabin, ale jego ręka nagle zamarła, chociaż miał broni tuż przed sobą.

Wraith spojrzał na młodą samicę. Musiała kontrolować jego umysł, pomyślał. Nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego.

Mierząc przez cały czas w kierunku ostatniego człowieka, Moonlight poruszała się równolegle z młodym pilotem, osłaniając go od ewentualnego strzału. Sunblaze warknął ostrzeżenie do leżącego na ziemi mężczyzny i podniósł jego broń. Dopiero wtedy Mo uwolniła go od telepatycznej kontroli.

Odetchnęła głęboko. To nie było dla niej tak łatwe, jak się wydawało.

\- Nie uciekniecie stąd żywi - powiedział pogardliwie stojący żołnierz. - Brama Przodków znajduje się w centrum naszej stolicy. Zabiją was.

\- To już nasz problem - powiedziała spokojnie, z sarkastycznym uśmiechem. - Rzuć broń.

\- Dlaczego? I tak się mną pożywicie.

\- Nie jestem głodna, a dla niego pozostaje jeszcze twój przyjaciel... Masz więc szanse przeżyć.

\- Zwariowałaś? Zaraz powie o nas reszcie ludzi - rzucił Sunblaze.

\- O tym już chyba wszyscy wiedzą. To niemożliwe, aby byli to ci sami, którzy zestrzelili twój myśliwiec... To zupełnie inny zespół.

Zawahał się. Miała rację, pomyślał. Jego myśliwiec został trafiony daleko stąd. Żaden człowiek nie dotarłby tu tak szybko, a on nie widział ich latających maszyn.

\- Więc jak będzie? - spytała żołnierza. - Będziemy tu tak po prostu stać, czy rzucisz broń i może uratujesz swoje życie?

Mężczyzna zastanawiał się przez chwilę, spoglądając raz na nią, a raz na swego towarzysza... a potem rzucił broń w jej kierunku.

\- Kasdek? - wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem ranny żołnierz.

Ale on nie odpowiedział. Moonlight uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dziękuję... Ten tu zaczynał mi już ciążyć - zadrwiła i puścić trupa, zachowując jego karabin.

Nadal mierząc z broni do żołnierza, podeszła do jego karabinu i kopnęła go, odsuwając daleko od niego. Potem jej metalowe lance złożyły się i Mo schowała je z powrotem do butów.

\- Możesz iść.

\- Puścić go? - rzucił z niedowierzaniem Sunblaze.

Spojrzała na niego chłodno.

\- Obiecałem mu - syknęła. - Ja dotrzymuję słowa... Ale jeśli myślisz inaczej, proszę. Zastrzel go.

Mężczyzna zawahał się, czekając na to, co się wydarzy. Ale młody Wraith tylko warknął, zły, i odwrócił się do leżącego żołnierza. Ten otworzył szeroko oczy i próbował uciec, ale jego rana nie pozwalała mu na to. Próbował się czołgać, wołając do przyjaciela o pomoc, ale Wraith przycisnął go do ziemi karabinem, odwrócił szybkim ruchem na wznak i przyłożył dłoń do jego piersi, zaczynając na nim żerować.

Moonlight odwróciła się. Nie lubiła tego widoku. Spojrzała na ostatniego z ocalałych.

\- Chcesz przyglądać się jak on powoli umiera? - spytała.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią. Był równie zaskoczony, jak przerażony tym, co widział. Po raz pierwszy ujrzał bowiem Wraith żerującego na człowieku... i nie rozumiał dlaczego samica odwróciła się, z grymasem niesmaku na twarzy. Jednak nie miał zamiaru dyskutować z nią na ten temat. Po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł, szybko znikając wśród drzew.

Mo ponownie spojrzał na pilota myśliwca. Właśnie skończył... posiłek. Potem wstał, zadowolony.

Teraz jego rana nie będzie mu już przeszkadzała. Szybko się zagoi.

\- Możemy już iść? - spytała, mijając go.

Spojrzał za nią i dognił ją.

\- Jesteś dziwna.

\- To profesjonalna opinia? - zadrwiła pod nosem.

Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Jestem Sunblaze, z Klanu Silverdracon - przedstawił się.

\- W twoich snach - prychnęła. - Spotkałam Sunblaze. Po pierwsze, nie wyglądał tak jak ty, a po drugie, nie żyje od dłuższego czasu.

\- Wiem... To był mój ojciec - powiedział. - Zmarł tydzień przed moim _Eulerus_ , więc postanowiłem przyjąć jego _Voca_.

Szyderczy uśmieszek na jej twarzy natychmiast zniknął. Zatrzymała się.

\- Przykro mi - powiedziała i skinęła głową. - Twój smutek jest moim smutkiem - dodała z powagą.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Praktykujesz stare zwyczaje, jak mój ojciec - rzucił lekko zaskoczony.

\- Mój ojciec także był Watchmaster Szarej Rady. Myślę, że większość z nich praktykuje Stary Kodeks - powiedziała i dodała natychmiast: - Jestem Mo

\- Mo? - Wraith prychnął. - To jest twoje imię?

Zatrzymała się i rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Coś ci się nie podoba? - warknęła, przysuwając się do niego.

\- Nie... Po prostu... No wiesz... Jest trochę… zabawne - dodał z lekką obawą.

\- To skrót od Moonlight, geniuszu - burknęła i ruszyła dalej.

\- To bardzo ładne imię - przyznał i dogonił ją ponownie. - A Klan?

\- Nightwatchers.

\- Uuuu, Klan związany z Szarą Radzą... nieźle.

Znów spojrzała na niego nieprzyjemnie, ale tym razem nie zwracał na to uwagi. Był w bardzo dobrym nastroju i nie miał zamiaru go sobie teraz psuć.

\- Jak długo taka jesteś... No wiesz... - zagestykulował dłonią w pobliżu jej ręki.

\- A co, chcesz napisać moją biografię?

\- Dlaczego jesteś zła? - zapytał.

Zatrzymała się ponownie, tym razem nagle, więc musiał zawrócić.

\- Z powodu twojego ociągania się, niepotrzebnie zabiłam dwóch ludzi, a ty jeszcze głupio się pytasz, dlaczego jestem zła? Ponadto twój Klan zacznie się niebawem zastanawiać, dlaczego jeszcze nie wróciłeś i wyśle tutaj hive... i prawdopodobnie skończy się to wielką ucztą - dodała z ironią.

Prychnął, rozbawiony.

\- To tylko ludzie. Dlaczego są tak martwisz?... Poza tym, właśnie dlaczego tu jestem. Moim zadaniem było zbadać, jak daleko się rozwinęli.

\- No cóż, dla ciebie okazało się, że dosyć dalece - teraz ona zadrwiła.

Warknął, zły. Zignorowała go i ruszyła dalej.

\- Nie rozumiem. Jesteś Wraith. Skąd więc to współczucie dla ludzi? Dlatego, że nie możesz na nich żerować? - kontynuował, ale Moonlight tylko uśmiechnęła. - Co w tym śmiesznego?

\- Fakt, że nazywałeś mnie WRAITH... Większość, kiedy dowiadują się kim jestem, określa mnie jako TO lub _Protheu_. Traktują mnie bardziej jak czciciela.

\- Więc są idiotami - powiedział, a ona spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Złapał ją za rękę i zatrzymał się.- Posłuchaj mnie. Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia... co jesz. Urodziłeś się Wraith, więc jesteś Wraith. Proste... W każdym razie, dzisiaj udowodniłaś to już kilka razy... ten skok... WOW... To było niesamowite - powiedział podekscytowany. - Nigdy nie zdecydowałbym się na coś takiego... A użycie tamtej skały, jako skoczni, było genialnym pomysłem.

Przechyliła lekko głowę, patrząc na niego uważnie, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dziwny jesteś - podsumował i ruszyła dalej.

\- To jest profesjonalna opinia? - powiedział z nutą ironii i dogonił ją. - Co tu robisz właściwie robisz? To nie jest obszar twojego Klanu.

\- Miałam zamiar odwiedzić kogoś.

\- Ludzi? - spytał zaskoczył i zaraz dodał, widząc jej ponury wzrok. - Pytam, bo jesteś dość nietypowa, jak na Wraith.

\- To rodzina mojej ludzkiej Keeper. Wróciła na Satedę jakieś sześćdziesiąt lat temu... Czasem sprawdzam, co się u niej dzieje… I jej rodziny.

\- I oni tak po prostu zaakceptowali cię?

\- Nie wszyscy… I oni nie wiedzą, że tu jestem... mąż Mia i jego brat... hm, jak by to powiedzieć... Nie bardzo mnie lubili - uśmiechnęła się krzywo. - Jak całej jej przeszłości związanej z Wraith. Ostatni raz widzieli mnie, gdy Mia umarła - dodała ze smutkiem.

\- Musiała wiele dla ciebie znaczyć - zauważył.

Nie odpowiedziała. Tylko zwinnie przeskakiwała z kamienia na kamień, pokonując mały, górski potok. Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje milczeli.

A kiedy w końcu dotarli do skrzyżowaniu dróg, młody Wraith skręcił w lewo, by nagle zdać sobie sprawę, że samica poszła w przeciwnym kierunku.

\- Nie musimy iść do miasta. Znam inny sposób wydostania się stąd - oznajmił.

Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się nagle kącikiem ust.

\- Tylne Wrota?

\- Wiesz o nich? - rzucił zaskoczył i zaraz dodał: - ...No tak, twój ojciec - powiedział.

\- Idzi. Ja muszę coś załatwić - powiedziała, ruszając dalej.

\- Idziesz do tych ludzi? To szaleństwo. Z pewnością szykując się już do obrony.

\- Muszę ich ostrzec - odparła, nie zatrzymując się.

Dogonił ją i chwycił ją za ramię, odwracając przodem do siebie.

\- Zupełnie oszalałaś... Nie pozwolę ci tam iść.

\- Ja idę. Ty możesz wracać - powiedziała stanowczo.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie twardo w oczy. Wreszcie młody Wraith westchnął i puścił Mo.

\- W porządku. Pójdę z tobą - oznajmił.

Wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła się na pięcie.

\- Nikt cię nie zmusza.

\- Jakoś wizja konfrontacji z twoją matką, kiedy zginiesz, niezbyt mi odpowiada - mruknął.

Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie pod nosem.

Droga do miasta zajęła im kilka godzin. Starali się unikać głównych dróg w lesie.

Dla zabicia czasu Sunblaze zaczął wypytywać z ciekawością, co Mo robi na swoim hive, o jej ojca i ich relacjach. Odpowiadała mu spokojnie na te wszystkie pytania, ale i tak widział, że jej myśli błądzą zupełnie gdzie indziej…

Było już prawie ciemno, kiedy dotarli na miejsce.

Światła miasta widać było już z daleka. Wszędzie kręciło się wojsko - tak jak myślał, Sateda przygotowywał się już do obrony. To będzie cud, jeśli ich nie złapią, stwierdził pesymistycznie.

\- Ich dom jest na obrzeżach miasta - powiedziała Moonlight, obserwując okolicę z pobliskiego, niewielkiego wzgórza. - Musimy przejść przez tamten gaj - wskazała rozległy obszar porośnięty drzewami.

\- Nawet ładne miejsce na nasze groby - rzucił złośliwie.

\- Jak już powiedziałam, nie musisz iść. To nie twoja sprawa.

\- Żartujesz! Nie przegapię takiej akcji - powiedział. - Jak w historiach szpiegowskich mojego ojcem - dodał z uśmiechem.

\- Widzę, że opowiadanie tych historię swoim dzieci także jest tradycją wśród Watchmasters - prychnęła i wstała, ruszając dalej.

Sunblaze spojrzał ponownie na miasto i dogonił ją... **"**

. . .

… **M** łody Wraith uśmiechnął się pod nosem na wspomnienie tego dnia.

Wlatując do hangaru hive, zastanawiał się, jak potoczyłoby się ich życie, gdyby na tamtej ścieżce w lesie każde z nich poszło w swoją stronę.

I gdyby nie nalegał później, aby przydzielono go na służbę na hive Skyfalla…

Sunblaze ustawił swój myśliwiec na jednej z platform i skierował się w stronę mostku.

Pomieszczenie było bardzo nietypowe, jak na Wraith hiveships. Wszystkie panele sterowania umieszczone zostały po bokach, a na środku stał wysoki fotel dla Dowódcy. Górowały nad nim cztery łuki, a po prawej stronie podłokietnika umieszczony został mały, poręczny panel kontrolny.

Podobne rozmieszczenie urządzeń miało większość statków znanych im ras i z tego, co dowiedziała się od Mo, także statki Wraith przed Wielką Wojną… I był to jej pomysł, aby wrócić do tego...

Tak czy inaczej, cały statek był bardzo nietypowy. Odkąd jej matka zmarła z rąk ludzi, byli sami. A jako jednostka naukowa, przechowywali w bankach pamięci wiedzę z wielu różnych światów... i teraz powoli zaczęli wdrażać część z tych rzeczy na swoim hive.

Większość z Wraith na pokładzie nie miała nic przeciwko mieszaniu różnych technologii - byli naukowcami, więc ten pomysł im odpowiadał. Nie mieli takich oporów, jak Wraith na innych hive, aby wdrażać nowe pomysły w życie, zamiast zachowywać "czystość technologiczną".

Czasy się zmieniły, i to bardzo. Należało zacząć wprowadzać zmiany w mentalności trwającej od tysięcy lat. A oni, jako wyrzutki własnego społeczeństwa, nie mogli pozwolić sobie na marnotrawienie takiej wiedzy.

Siedzący w fotelu Stardrift, zerknął przez ramię na młodego Wraith.

\- Nie możesz spać? - Sunblaze prychnął.

\- Ktoś musi pracować, żeby ktoś mógł spać - odciął, choć ton jego głosu nie wskazywał, aby był to żart. - Już znudziły ci się poszukiwania?

\- Znalazłem wrak jej myśliwca...

Nie dokończył. Pierwszy Nawigator spojrzał na niego gwałtownie.

Na jego twarzy rysowała się mieszanina strachu i paniki. Sunblaze po raz pierwszy zobaczył, aby Wraith przejął się losem Mo.

\- Spokojnie. Nie było żadnego ciała - uspokoił go. - Musiała przenieść się wcześniej... Rozumiem, że Skall... to znaczy Dowódca, śpi?

Oficer wyraźnie rozluźnił się na tą wiadomości i wrócił do swojej pracy.

Sunblaze uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Tak - odparł.

\- Więc idę się zdrzemnąć. Porozmawiam z nim rano. Nie będę teraz go stresował tym, czego się dowiedziałem.

\- To znaczy?

\- Och, nic takiego... Z wiarygodnego źródła wiem, z czyimi myśliwcami miała starcie.

Stardrift spojrzał na niego z lekkim zainteresowaniem.

\- Myśliwce Starbursta - powiedział młody Wraith.

Oficer uniósł brew.

\- Jesteś pewien?... Co ten stary, cwany Wraith znowu planuje?

\- Nie wiem... ale wiadomość pochodziła z jego hive.

Starszy Wraith uśmiechnął złośliwie kącik ust.

\- Nawet nie pytam o szczegóły co do twojego informatora - prychnął.

Sunblaze wyszczerzył do niego zęby, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie.

\- Na razie - rzucił, opuszczając mostek.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 9**

 ** _Upadek Satedy - część 2_.**

 **S** unblaze wyszedł spod prysznica i zarzucił ręcznik na mokre włosy.

Nie miał siły ich wycierać. Po prostu zwalił się na łóżku, zakładając ręce za głowę i zamknął oczy.

Zmiana czasu w każdym nowym miejscu zmęczony go, a on nie spał od dwóch dni.

Ale teraz nie mógł zasnąć. Wspomnienia z Satedy wciąż krążyły po jego głowie. I nie rozumiał dlaczego Moonlight opuściła hive. Przecież włożyła w to miejsce tak wiele pracy, tak bardzo się poświęciła. To był jej dom... jej nowy Klan... jej rodzina.

Zresztą wtedy także nie rozumiał jej zachowania: dlaczego ryzykowała życiem dla kilku ludzi...

. . .

 **"...S** kradając się pomiędzy drzewami, w końcu zatrzymali się w pobliżu jednego z domów.

Był mały, piętrowy, z białymi ścianami i spadzistym dachem... od wiejski dom na obrzeżach miasta.

Ukryli się za grubym pniem drzewa.

W oknach nadal paliło się światło. Mo spoglądała przez chwilę na ruch w środku, a potem przeniosła wzrok na swojego nowego towarzysza.

\- Nawet w tym płaszczu wyglądasz podejrzanie - zadrwiła, zerknąć na odzież, którą znalazła dla niego po drodze.

Uśmiechnął się do niej spod kaptura. Pokręciła głową.

\- Pójdę pierwsza - powiedział i ruszyła ostrożnie.

Obserwował uważnie jej kroki i okolicę.

Ktoś wyszedł bocznymi drzwiami z domu obok, ale udało się jej ukryć za drzewem. Musiała poczekać, aż kobieta podniesie coś z ziemi i wrócił do domu, a potem ruszyła dalej.

Zatrzymała się kilka metrów przed tylnym wejściem do budynku, skrywając się w cieniu.

Skinęła ręka na Sunblaze. Opuścił swoją kryjówkę, aby dołączyć do niej szybko.

Był zaledwie metr za nią, gdy drzwi nagle otworzyły się i w progu stanął rosły mężczyzna.

Światło z wewnątrz oślepiło młodego Wraith na tyle, że nie był w stanie zobaczyć co się dzieje.

Zamarł w bezruchu.

\- Jesteś sam? - Mo powiedziała, nie wychodząc z cienia.

\- Tylko ja i Alyana - powiedział mężczyzna.

Dopiero wtedy samica Wraith wyszła z ukrycia. Nadal pozostający w cieniu Sunblaze, podszedł nieco bliżej.

\- Miło cię znowu widzieć - powiedziała cicho.

\- Ciebie również... Minęło tyle lat, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy jeszcze żyjesz.

Uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

\- Jak widać jeszcze mnie nie pożarli - prychnął.

\- Dlaczego tu przyszłaś? - spytał zmartwiony. - Ulice są pełne wojska. To jest niebezpieczne.

\- Musicie uciekać, Kervis... w góry - wskazała głową.

Mężczyzna milczał przez chwilę.

\- Więc jednak to nie plotki. W końcu nadszedł ten czas. Lecą tu na żerowisko? - niemal mruknął. - Dwieście lat temu, moja matka i jej córka cudem uniknęły tego losu... Teraz koło się zamyka.

Moonlight chciała coś powiedzieć, ale w progu domu pojawiła się kobieta.

Była średniego wzrostu, dość szczupły, o długich blond włosach upiętych w warkocz.

\- Dlatego jest tak wiele armii na ulicy? - spytała zatroskana. - Przygotowują się do inwazji? Skąd oni to wiedzą?

\- Zestrzelili nas.

\- Was? - warknął mężczyzna.

Młoda samica spojrzała przez ramię i z cienia wyłoniła się wysoka postać, zsuwając z głowy kaptur. Na widok Wraith Alyana cofnęła się z przerażeniem na twarzy.

Kervis chciał zrobił krok do przodu, gdy nagle jego uwagę zwrócił przejeżdżający ulicą opancerzony samochód, rzucający w ciemności światła ruchomych reflektorów. Wyraźnie szukali czegoś... a raczej kogoś.

Mo i Sunblaze wycofali się za drzewo.

\- Kiedy się zacznie, uciekajcie w góry - powiedziała. - Tam, gdzie spotykałam się z twoją matką... Weź tylko niezbędne rzeczy.

\- Będziesz tam? - zapytał, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział. - Mo?

Wytężył wzrok. Jakiś kształt zamajaczyły w ciemnościach.

Dwójka młodych Wraith szybko opuścił teren zabudowań, wracając na wzgórze. Tym razem biegli. Armia była zbyt blisko, więc nie mogli sobie pozwolić na spacer.

A kiedy w końcu zwolnili, Sunblaze złapał Mo za ramię.

\- Chcesz ich wyprowadzić przez Tylne Wrota? - zapytał, choć jego słowa brzmiały bardziej jak stwierdzenie.

\- Podczas ataku główne wrota będą otwarte cały czas, więc nikt nie zauważy aktywacji tych.

\- To wciąż niebezpieczne. Chcesz ryzykować z powodu dwójki ludzi?

\- Oni są moimi przyjaciółmi. Znam ich od lat - warknęła, a potem posmutniała. - Obiecałem matce Kervisa, że w przypadku ataku wyciągnę go stąd - wyjaśniła spokojnie.

Puścił ją.

\- Twoje przywiązanie do tej kobiety jest dziwne - stwierdził. - Ja też miałem ludzką Keeper, ale nie traktowałem jej jak własną matkę.

\- Bo w pewnym sensie ona była dla mnie jak matka - powiedziała i ruszyła dalej. - To przeze mnie trafiła na hive mojej matki. I gdyby nie ona, byłabym już martwa od dwustu lat... To było niedługo po ostatnim nalocie na Satedę...

Sunblaze wyrównał z nią kroku, słuchając jej opowieści z zainteresowaniem. Mieli przed sobą kilka godzin drogi powrotnej i dwie dodatkowe, aby dostać się do gwiezdnych wrót: praktycznie całą noc szybkiego marszu.

I tak też było.

Przybyli na miejsce dopiero tuż przed świtem.

Wrota ukryte były w jednej z górskich jaskiń, za holograficzną ścianą, przez którą mogli poruszać się tylko Wraith. Dla ludzi była to tylko kolejna skała.

Było to zabezpieczenie przed ewentualnymi wścibskimi oczami.

Same wrota były starszego typu, więc za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś próbował połączyć się z planetą, tunel podprzestrzenny został przekierowany do tych w mieście... chyba, że ktoś wysłał kod. Wtedy wyjście znajdowało się właśnie tutaj.

\- Przypuszczam, że jest w pobliżu twój hive. Spróbuj wybrać adres - powiedziała, stając przed DHD. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie ewakuują planety? Przecież nie mają żadnych szans. Bardziej zaawansowane cywilizacje upadały.

\- To jest dumny naród - powiedział i zaczął się wybierać adres.

Jedna z metalowych obręczy na wrotach zaczęła się obracać, a klamry zatrzaskiwać w miejscu odpowiedniego symbolu.

\- Ta duma doprowadzi ich do zagłady - mruknęła.

Uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony jej troską o los ludzi.

Tunel aktywował się, strzelając do przodu strumieniem energii.

\- Panie przodem - zażartował, wskazując drogę.

Uśmiechnęła się tylko i weszła w lekko falującą, przypominającą wodę taflę horyzontu zdarzeń.

Z drugiej strony znalazła się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu... na końcu którego stali zamaskowani żołnierze ze skierowanymi w ich stronę karabinami.

Zatrzymała się nagle tuż za wrotami tak, że Sunblaze wpadła na nią.

Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle dostrzegł żołnierzy.

\- Spokojnie - powiedział, rozkładając ramiona. - Ona jest ze mną.

Wojownicy opuścili ręce i rozstąpili się, pozwalając im przejść.

\- Zabiorę cię do mojej matki - powiedział, kiedy wyszli na korytarz. - Chociaż może nie być zachwycona twoją obecnością - zauważył niechętnie.

\- Delikatnie mówiąc - prychnęła.

\- Jesteś moim gościem, więc nie mogą ci nic zrobić - powiedział. - O resztę będziemy martwić się później.

\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz? - spytała nagle z powagą, kiedy zatrzymali się przed drzwiami transportera.

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Otworzył wpierw drzwi i wybrał telepatycznie odpowiedni poziom. Wiązka przeniosła ich w wybrane miejsce.

\- A dlaczego ty pomogłaś mi? - zapytał, kiedy ponownie wyszli na korytarz. - Mogłaś mnie zostawić zarówno w myśliwca, jak i nad urwiskiem. Nikt nawet by nie wiedział, że tam byłaś.

\- Każdy, kto ma choćby trochę honoru, zrobiłby to samo - odpowiedziała, jakby było to rzeczą oczywistą.

Zatrzymał się kilka metrów przed wejściem do komnaty Królowej.

\- Masz więc odpowiedź na twoje pytanie - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. - Po jednym dniu wiem o tobie więcej i ufam ci bardziej, niż mógłbym powiedzieć to samo dla wielu Wraith na tym hive... Szczerze? Już dawno zauważyłem, że przynależność do danego Klanu nie oznacza, że w razie potrzeby będą się o ciebie troszczyć ... Pomogłaś całkiem obcemu Wraith, ryzykując, że możesz zostać oskarżona o wtargnięcie na nasze żerowisko. Więc teraz mam okazję odwdzięczyć ci się.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Była bardzo ludzka, kiedy to robiła, zauważył. W jej oczach nie było widać ani grama wyniosłości i dumy samicy Wraith... Lubił kiedy się uśmiechała.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała i skinęła lekko głową, kładąc rękę na swojej klatce piersiowej.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - odparł z przekąsem, wykonując ten sam gest.

Chciał coś dodać, kiedy drzwi komnaty otworzyły i w progu stanął Oficer Wraith.

Jego długie, cienkie dredy związane były niedbale z tyłu głowy, a podwójna, mała bródka upięta srebrnymi klamrami. Prawy policzek zdobił tatuaż, a zamiast płaszcza nosił tylko kamizelkę.

\- Ona czeka, Sunblaze - warknął.

Młody Wraith uśmiechnął się pod nosem, podchodząc do niego.

\- To jest mój zawsze nadpobudliwe, starszy brat - powiedział. - Silverblast.

Mo formalnie skinęła głową, ale on tylko rzuci jej ponure spojrzenie i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, wszedł do komnaty. Ruszyli za nim.

Na tronie siedziała już Królowa, ubrana w czarny płaszcz odsłaniający ramiona. Wyglądał bardziej jak suknia, pomyślał młoda samica. Długie, białe włosy, opadały swobodnie, a po obu bokach twarzy, na wysokości oczu, znajdował się ten sam małą tatuaż.

Spojrzała wyniośle na przybyszy.

\- Dlaczego ją tu sprowadziłeś? - zażądała odpowiedzi.

\- Uratował mi życie...dwa razy.

\- Najwyraźniej o dwa razy za dużo - warknęła i wstała, podchodząc do nich, uważnie przyglądając się Mo. - Znowu wpakowałeś się w kłopoty? Zupełnie jak twój ojciec - warknęła, spoglądając na najmłodszego syna.

Moonlight uśmiechnęła się pod nosem - nie mogła ukryć rozbawienia.

\- Co w tym śmiesznego, dziewczyno?

\- Moja matka zawsze powtarzała to samo o mnie - wyjaśniła, wciąż rozbawiona.

\- Najwyraźniej posiadające potomstwo z Watchmaster jest złym pomysłem - Królowa podsumowała ostro i zaczęła ją okrążać. - Więc to ty jesteś Moonlight... Wadliwa córka Nightwind.

Młoda samica warknęła cicho w jej słowa, co rozbawiło nieco Królową. Przysunęła swoją twarz do jej.

\- Więc jednak pozostało ci jeszcze trochę charakteru Wraith - powiedziała sarkastycznie. - Słyszałam, że jesteś słaba jak człowiek.

\- Słuchanie plotek nie jest najlepszym sposobem, by poznać prawdę - syknęła przez zęby.

Królowa przez chwilę patrzył na nią badawczo, a następnie wrócił na swój tron.

\- Zapewne wiesz, kim jestem. Twoja matka i babka zawsze przykładały dużą wagę do zapewnienia ich potomstwu wiedzy na temat Klanów.

\- Tak, Milady. Jesteś Silverlight, córka Silverfrost, która zasiadała w Szarej Radzie. Zginęła pod koniec wojny z Lanteanami, podczas Pierwszego Oblężenia ich miasta... Urodziłaś się przed wojną, jako Trzecie Pokolenie... Mam kontynuować?

Królowa uśmiechnęła się w kącikiem ust.

\- Wystarczy... Co tutaj robisz, _Protheu_? - jej głos ponownie stał się władczy.

\- Miałam spotkać się z kimś na tej planecie. Moi ludzie wysadzili mnie z dala od planety i resztę drogi pokonałam w myśliwcu - wyjaśniła.

\- Z kimś miałaś się spotkać?

\- …Z moim informatorem - powiedziała niechętnie.

Kłamała, więc musiała sprawić, aby Królowa uwierzyła w to kłamstwo.

\- Właśnie tu? Na dzień przed Żniwami?

\- To jest obce żerowisko. Nikt nie podejrzewałby, że mogę wybrać je na spotkanie... A ja nie wiedziałem, że masz zamiar rozpocząć Żniwa... Mój informator już tu był. Przypadkowo wybrał tą lokalizację... Prawdę mówiąc, gdyby nie twój syn, Milady, wszystko poszłoby gładko - dodała, spoglądając nieprzyjemnie kątem oka na młodego Wraith.

\- Czego miały dotyczyć te informacja? - zapytała Królowa.

Moonlight milczał przez moment, po czym wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

\- Nic szczególnego. Ruchy innych Klanów.

Nie była pewna, czy Królowa uwierzyć w tą historię, ale teraz musiała się jej już trzymać. Poza tym, prędzej uwierzy w tą historyjkę, niż w prawdę - że chciała odwiedzić ludzką rodzinę.

Królowa znów spojrzał na nią uważnie, a potem powiedział:

\- Z powodu twojej matki... i tego, co zrobiłeś dla mojego syna... wyjątkowo pozwolę ci tu pozostać... Będziesz za nią odpowiedzialny, Sunblaze - spojrzała na syna. - Jeśli zostanie złapana poza poziomem kwater sama, odpowiesz za to - niemal warknęła.

\- Tak, matko - posłusznie skinął głową i skłonił się lekko.

\- A teraz wynocha. Chcę porozmawiać z moim synem - rzuciła oschle.

Moonlight skłonił się formalnie i odwróciła na pięcie, aby wyjść.

Silverblast spojrzał za nią uważnie.

\- Ty też wyjdź - warknął na niego Królowa.

Nie odpowiedział. Nie był zadowolony z tego faktu, ale musiał odejść.

Królowa czekała, aż drzwi zamknęły się za nim, a potem spojrzała na najmłodszego syna.

\- Wierzysz jej?

Wraith był zaskoczony pytaniem matki, ale Mo nie pozostawiła mu wielkiego wyboru - musiał ciągnąć jej farsę. Poza tym także wątpił, aby jego matka uwierzyła w prawdę.

\- Tak... Wybraliśmy się nawet do miasta w wyznaczone miejsce, ale informatora już nie było... Musiał się przestraszyć wojska. Sateda przygotowuje się do obrony.

\- Tak, wiem. Miałeś wrócić godzinę temu, więc wysłaliśmy dwa myśliwce na zwiad... Zostały zestrzelone - powiedziała wyraźnie zła.

\- Mnie także zestrzelili, kiedy wracałem z raportem w sprawie rozwoju Satedy - wyjaśnił. - Gdyby nie ona... - wolał nie kończyć tej myśli. Przygnębiała go. - Tak czy inaczej, nasze podejrzenia się potwierdziły. Osiągnęli wysoki poziom rozwoju gospodarczego w ciągu ostatnich dwóch stuleci. A ich populacja jest bardzo duża... To będą bogate Żniwa - zapewnił.

\- Więc przygotujcie się do nich. Zaczynamy za dwie godziny - powiedziała.

\- Tak, matko.

Chciał odejść, ale ona wciąż patrzyła na niego wyniośle, więc pozostał w miejscu.

\- Lubisz ją, prawda? - dodała z przekąsem.

Sunblaze ponownie był nieco zaskoczony jej pytaniem.

\- ...Tak - odpowiedział z wahaniem. - Czy to źle?

\- Tylko pytam - powiedziała, jak gdyby od niechcenia. - Jest bardzo ładna, nie sądzisz?

\- ...Tak - nadal nie był pewien do czego zamierza Królowa.

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę porozmawiać z Nightwind o jej transferze na ten hive - oznajmiła z dziwnym uśmiechem.

Młoda Wraith prawie zarumienił się, zakłopotany jej słowami.

\- To samicą Wraith. Nie myślałem o niej w ten sposób - powiedział.

\- To _Protheu_. Nigdy nie zostanie w pełni uznana przez Wraith... Tacy jak ona zawsze byli traktowani bardziej jak nasi wyznawcy... może trochę lepiej. Ale nigdy jako pełnowartościowi Wraith. Więc w takim rozwiązaniu nie byłoby nic... niewłaściwego - zapewniła go.

\- Ale twoje podejście do niej takie jest...

\- Uważaj na słowa - przerwała mu ze złością.

\- Dlaczego? Wyjaśnij mi to, matka... To nie ja traktuje ją jak wyrzutka. Jak kogoś gorszego... Urodziła się Wraith, więc jest Wraith. To nie jej wina, że nie przeszła przemiany. Z tego co wiem od niej o _Protheu_ , to jest przypadek losowy. Nie można tego przewidzieć... A gdybym to ja był na jej miejscu?

\- Nawet nie mów tak - warknęła wściekle.

\- Dlaczego nie? Każdemu może się to przytrafić. Ona po prostu jest pierwszą samicą... I uważam ją za przyjaciela - oznajmił.

\- To nie jest twoja sprawa zmienianie ustaleń Szarej Rady - powiedziała oschle.

\- Może w końcu ktoś powinien…

\- Dość! - krzyknęła. - Następny myśliciel.

Nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że dyskusja na ten temat nie ma sensu.

Kiedyś usłyszał ludzkie powiedzenie od jednego z wyznawców: głową muru nie przebijesz... i w tym przypadku pasowało ono idealnie.

Milczał zatem.

Chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale nie wiedział jak zacząć. Więc po prostu patrzył na nią niepewnie.

\- Co jeszcze? - Królowa zauważyła jego wahanie.

\- Chciałem cię o coś prosić, matko.

\- Mówi więc - odparła nieco wyniośle.

\- O przeniesieniu na inny hive.

Królowa zdawała się być zainteresowana.

\- Który?

\- _Invention_ … Ten, na którym służy Moonlight.

\- Więc oto jednak chodzi - powiedziała cierpko.

\- Nie, to nie tak - zaprotestował. - Jej Keeper jest tam Dowódcą. To jeden z najlepszych pilotów. Był uczniem Icestorm. Mógłbym się wiele od niego nauczyć...

\- On już nie służą dla Rady - przerwała mu. - Zrezygnował po śmierci jej ojca.

\- Wiem, ale wciąż może mnie wiele nauczyć...

\- Ten hive to jednostka badawcza - przerwała mu oschle. - Chcesz tracić tam swój czas?

\- Uczenie się od jednego z najlepszych oficerów wywiadu nie uważam za stratę czasu, matko.

Warknęła, zła, wstając z tronu.

\- Zupełnie jak twój ojciec - powiedziała, podchodząc do niego. - Nie możesz usiedzieć w miejscu. Tylko ci te... przygody w głowie - machnęła ręką.

Sunblaze uśmiechnął się.

\- Podobno matka Mo powtarza to samo cały czas o niej - prychnął.

\- Jak powiedziałam, najwyraźniej posiadanie potomstwo z oficerem wywiadu jest błędem - oznajmiła, zirytowana. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, a potem rozluźniła. - Rób jak uważasz... Tylko potem nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegałem. Na tym hive są sami nieudacznicy - syknęła.

\- Powiedziałbym raczej, że dość ciekawa kolekcja naukowców.

Królowa warknął ponownie, tym razem ostrzegawczo.

\- Wynoś się... I przygotuj się do Żniw - rozkazała.

\- Tak, matko - powiedział posłusznie i ukłonił się.

Potem wyszedł zadowolony.

Mo czekał na niego na korytarzu, opierając się o ścianę, z rękami założonymi na piersi.

Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

\- Wygląda na to, będziemy pracować razem - rzucił beztrosko.

Spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- To znaczy?

\- Poprosiłem matkę o transfer na twój hive.

Samica wydawała się być zaskoczona.

\- Na Invention? Dlaczego? - parsknęła. - To jednostka naukowa. Wysyłają do nas...

\- Nieudaczników? - dokończył za nią rozbawiony. - Moja matka tak to ujęła... Wiem, że to jednostka naukowa. Ale Skyfall to jeden z najlepszych Watchmasters. Chcę uczyć się od niego - dodał z dumą.

\- Och, oto chodzi - powiedziała z lekkim rozbawieniem, odpychając się od ściany. - Czyżbyś planował karierę w wywiadzie? - zadrwiła.

\- Być może - powiedział z nutką tajemniczości. - Może pewnego dnia będziesz mógł się pochwalić, że mnie znasz.

\- Raczej nie przyznać się, że cię znam - powiedziała z ironią.

Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, ukazując swoje ostre zęby.

\- Chodź, zabiorę cię do kwater gościnnych. Za dwie godzin zaczynamy Żniwa.

Rozbawienie na jej twarzy nagle zniknęło. Blaze zauważył to, ale nic nie powiedział, ruszając do przodu.

Zwolnił tylko, widząc dwóch oficerów stojących w pobliżu. Jednym z nich był jego brat, a drugim wysoki, dobrze zbudowany Wraith, którego szczyt łysej głowy zdobi kok srebrnych włosów.

\- Stoją tam cały czas i tylko patrzą - powiedział Mo.

Twarz Sunblaze pochmurniała i minął ich bez słowa. Potem spojrzał szybko przez ramię, kiedy skręcili w inny korytarz i powiedział:

\- Ten drugi to Fireball. Pół-brat mojej matki... Nazywają go Lordem Wraith. Nadzoruje znaczną ilość naszych żerowisk... Nieprzyjemny typ - powiedział.

\- I tak też wygląda - przyznała ponurym głosem.

\- Uważaj na niego... Od sposobu w jaki na ciebie patrzył, domyślam się co krąży mu po głowie - syknął.

\- Spokojnie. Potrafię o siebie zadbać - zapewniła.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Wiem. Widziałem... Ale wciąż... Wśród ludzkich samic naszych wyznawców krążą o nim bardzo nieprzyjemne historię.

\- Czyżbyś martwi się o mnie? - parsknęła.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co zaoferowała mi moją matkę odnośnie ciebie - odciął.

Zmarszczyła brwi i warknęła, co go rozbawiło. Roześmiał się.

Nagle Moonlight zatrzymała się. Wyglądała jakby czegoś nasłuchiwała.

\- Co się stało?

\- Hive mojej babki - powiedziała.

\- Ja nic nie wyczuwam.

\- Zaraz tutaj będą.

Skupił się i po chwili wyczuł coś, niemal na granicy zmysłów… Inny hive.

Ale to było wszystko, co był w stanie stwierdzić… **"**

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 10**

 ** _Więzi - część 2_.**

 **T** eyla Emmagan weszła do laboratorium, poszukując dwójki głównych lekarzy Atlantydy.

Stali przy jednym z monitorów, analizując wyniki badań, w towarzystwie Lineth.

Trzymając na rękach swojego syna, Teyla podeszła do nich.

Spojrzeli na nią, przerywając rozmowę.

\- Są już jakieś wyniki jej badań? - spytała z zainteresowaniem.

\- Właśnie je analizujemy - powiedziała Jennifer. - Wydają się być bardzo obiecujące.

\- To nam pomoże z retrowirusem?

\- Powiedziałbym, że nawet bardzo - dodał Carson i przełączył na inny obraz. - Mamy wstępnie porównania jej DNA z innymi próbkami... Wstępna analiza wskazała kilka różnic, które mogą mieć znaczenie dla naszych badań... Na przykład białko, które uruchamia sekwencję DNA odpowiedzialną za zmianę… diety Wraith, u Mo jest nieaktywne.

\- Co zaskakująco - wtrąciła Keller - jej DNA jest bardziej zrównoważone, w stosunku DNA ludzi a Iratus... co mogłyby tłumaczyć, na przykład, jej bardziej ludzki wygląd - powiedziała, patrząc na młodą samicę siedzącą przy jednym z dalszych stolików i przeglądającą coś na laptopie.

\- Jednakże może upłynąć trochę czasu, zanim dowiemy jakie czynniki doprowadziły do tej mutacji - Beckett zakończył. - Ale i tak jej DNA jest dla nas źródłem sporej wiedzy.

\- A co ona powiedziała? - zapytał Teyla, zerkając na Wraith.

\- Większość rzeczy już wie, więc daliśmy jej laptop z plikami o historii i współczesnej wiedzy o Ziemi - odparła Jennifer.

\- Prosiła o to... Bardzo szybko czyta i uczy się... W zasadzie, chciałbym przeanalizować później pracę jej mózgu. Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzić.

Teyla nie odpowiedziała. Podziękowała za informacje i podeszła do Moonlight.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w stronę, którą właśnie czytała młoda samica.

\- Zaczynam rozumieć skąd ta cała agresja we Wraith - powiedziała nagle Mo z nutą ironii. - Mamy to po was... Ludzie na Ziemi niszczą nie tylko siebie nawzajem, często z błahych powodów, ale również swoją własną planetę... I wy nas nazywacie potworami - uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Nie wszyscy ludzie są tacy...

\- Tak samo jak Wraith.

\- Żywicie się nami. Traktujecie jak zwierzęta - warknęła.

Samica spojrzała na nią.

\- A wy jesteś w stanie podciąć gardło innego człowieka tylko za to, że krzywo się spojrzał... Powiedz mi, Teyla Emmagan, w czym tkwi różnicą?

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała. Nie wiedziała zbytnio co powiedzieć. Nie było żadnego konkretnego argumentu, z którego mogła skorzystać.

Moonlight spojrzał ponownie na monitor laptopa.

\- Przeglądając informacje o okrucieństwach wojen na Ziemi... jak oni to mówią?... Aż włosy się na głowie jeży, jacy są dwulicowi - powiedziała sarkastycznie. - Nie wspominając o podejście do innych gatunków, nawet tych udomowionych... Może również powinnaś najpierw to przejrzeć, zanim znowu zaczniesz nazywać Wraith mordercami... Dla każdego twojego oburzenia mogę przytoczyć kilka przykładów na tematy hipokryzji ludzi z Ziemi… i nie tylko - dodała z przekąsem.

\- Każdy z nas ma swoją ciemną stronę - powiedziała.

Mo uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał na nią ponownie.

\- Problemem w tym, że żadna ze stron nie chce się do tego przyznać.

Teyla wydawała się być zaskoczona jej podsumowaniem. Milczała. Teraz również nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Wiedziała, że samica Wraith ma rację w tych kwestiach.

Jej uwagę przyciągnęło trzech mężczyzn wchodzących właśnie do laboratorium, którzy podeszli do stojących przed monitorem lekarzy. Skupiła się na ich rozmowy.

Richard Woolsey także poprosił o przedstawienie wstępnych wyników badań, więc otrzymał podobną odpowiedź jak ona.

I nagle jej uwagę przykuł płacz dziecka. Pozostałe osoby w pokoju przerwał rozmowę, spoglądając w stronę Emmagan.

\- Co się stało, Torren? - zapytała z niepokojem.

Chłopczyk przytulić się do niej, wciąż płacząc, więc zaczęła go uspakajać.

\- Co się stało? - powiedział John, podchodząc do nich.

\- Nie wiem... nagle zaczął płakać.

Pułkownik chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy jego oczy wyłowiły obraz na ekranie laptopa, który oglądała właśnie Mo: wideo-nagranie z hive jej matki po użyciu retrowirusa na załodze.

\- Skąd to masz? - spytał ostrym tonem.

Nie odpowiedziała. Siedziała tylko, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Dopiero wtedy Teyla wyczuła jaj gniew. Była wściekła... To musiało tak zdenerwować Torrena, pomyślała.

Sheppard spojrzał na lekarzy.

\- Dałeś jej dostęp do naszych plików?

Beckett podszedł najpierw, aby zobaczyć o co pyta pułkownik.

\- To jest mój stary laptop. Wgrałem na niego dla niej dane dotyczące naszej historii i kultury, o które prosiła - wyjaśnił. - Zapomniałem o tym pliku...

Przerwał. Moonlight wstała właśnie z krzesła i odwróciła się do pułkownika. Na jej twarzy wyraźnie rysowała się wściekłość. Mocno zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

Carson bał się, że zaatakuje... Ale ona tylko zbliżyła się do pułkownika, wpatrując się w niego nieprzyjemnie.

\- Czy to ty zabiłeś moją matkę, John Sheppard? - syknęła przez zębów.

Ronon Dex podszedł do nich szybko, sięgając po swój pistolet.

\- Zaatakowała pułkownika Lornea - wtrąciła Teyla.

\- Odpowiedz mi, człowieku! - krzyknęła władczo, ignorując słowa Emmagan.

Sheppard patrzył przez chwilę w jej oczy. Chociaż była Wraith, jej spojrzenie było bardziej ludzkie, niż się spodziewał, pomyślał. Widział w nich gniew... ale także coś innego.

Chwycił broń przyjaciela, zmuszając go do opuszczenia jej.

\- Tak, to ja ją zabiłem - powiedział w końcu spokojnie.

Mo warknęła wściekle w jego twarz, a potem wyminęła go i szybko opuściła ambulatorium.

\- Panie Ronon, proszę iść za nią - powiedział Woolsey. - Zanim komuś coś zrobi...

\- Zostaw ją - rzucił pułkownik. - Ty ją tylko niepotrzebnie rozwścieczyć... Zostawmy ją samą.

\- Widziałeś jaka jest wściekła - zaczął dowódca bazy, wskazując za nią ręką. - Gdyby nie Ronon, zaatakowałaby cię.

\- Nie - odparł spokojnie John. - Ona chciała tylko potwierdzić informacji co do mnie... Jest wściekła, to prawda ... ale gdy spojrzała na mnie, w jej oczach widziałem więcej bólu po stracie matki, niż gniewu do jej zabójcy... Niemal to poczułem.

\- John ma rację - wtrąciła Teyla. - Także to wyczułam... Zostawmy ją w spokoju... Niech ochłonie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylicie - powiedział Woolsey. - I proszę jej już więcej nie dawać tych plików do oglądania.

\- Przepraszam, mój błąd - powiedział Carson.

Moonlight wpadła na jedne z pustych tarasów stacji i oparła się o barierkę.

Oddychała szybko, a jej oczy były mokre od łez. Chciała krzyczeć i płakać jednocześnie. Jej serce i umysł pełne były wściekłości i rozpaczy. Żyła krótko, jak na Wraith, ale stracił już większość osób, które były dla niej ważne... które kochała…

Przypomniała sobie, jak ponad dwa wieki temu, podobny gniew czuła do matki. To było zaraz po jej wypadku na jednej z planety handlowych Wraith, gdzie spotkała Lyli i jej matkę…

. . .

 **"…K** iedy się obudziła, była w swoim pokoju.

Nie był duży, ale wystarczający dla niej.

Rozejrzała się, po czym wstał i przeszła do następnego pomieszczenia - komnaty jej matki.

Każda Królowa na swój sposób dbał o swoje potomstwo. Niektóre niemal w ogóle, powierzając to zadanie ojcu i wyznawcom, inne, jak Nightwind, uznawały to za niezbędny krok w przygotowaniu dziecka do roli, jaką ma pełnić w dorosłym życiu… szczególnie w przypadku córki do roli Królowej. Codziennie przebywanie dziecka z dorosłą Królową, zdaniem Nightwind, miało pozytywny wpływ na edukację jej córek w tym zakresie. Dlatego też, zarówno Mo, jak i jej pół-siostra, od urodzenia mieszkały z matką. Ludzkie opiekunki zajmowały się młodymi samicami tylko w ciągu dnia, gdy Królowa była zajęta swoimi obowiązkami.

Komnata był przestronna, z dużym łóżkiem z baldachimem, stojącym pod oknem. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy i płaskorzeźby, a na licznych półkach stały książki, zarówno napisane przez Wraith, jak i przez ludzi.

Nightwind ceniła sztukę, co starała się także zaszczepić swoim córkom.

Całość uzupełniało dekoracyjne, drewniane biurko pod ścianą i duży kufer przy łóżku, w którym Królowa przechowywała różne przedmioty. Mo często lubił je przeglądać - była to dla niej mała kopalnia skarbów, które ukrywała jej matka.

Pokój również był pusty.

Wyszła więc na korytarz - osobiste przejście Królowej, prowadzące bezpośrednio do sali tronowej, do której zmierzała teraz dziewczynka.

Pojedyncze drzwi otworzył się przed nią. Dwóch żołnierzy podnosiło właśnie z ziemi zasuszone ciało kobiety. Po stroju Mo rozpoznała swoją opiekunki.

\- Ati! - krzyknęła i zerwała się.

Nightwind spojrzała na córkę, a Icestorm złapał ją w połowie drogi.

\- Co z nią zrobiłaś? - krzyknęła przez łzy.

\- To kara za jej niesubordynację - syknęła Królowa. - Nie przypilnowała cię należycie i omal nie umarłaś, więc zapłaciła za to własnym życiem.

\- Ale to ja odeszłam od niej! To nie jej wina!

Samica Wraith poszedł do córki. Policzki dziewczynki były mokre od łez. Królowa wsunęła palec pod jej brodę i uniosła nieco głowę dziecka.

\- Tak, niech to więc będzie zatem lekcja również dla ciebie, że należy słuchać dorosłych - powiedziała oschle. - I dobrą lekcją na przyszłość, jak traktować niekompetentnego podwładnego, kiedy zostaniesz już Królową.

\- Ja nie będą zabijać ludzi...!

\- Dość tego! - rozkazała Królowa, wściekła. - Porozmawiamy, kiedy dorośniesz - powiedziała, a potem spojrzał na stojącą w głębi sali kobietę i jej córkę.

Dopiero wtedy Mo zauważyła, że tam stoją, patrząc na to wszystko ze strachem.

Królowa podeszła do nich powoli, obserwując je uważnie.

\- Jak masz na imię, człowieku? - zapytała w końcu władczym tonem.

\- Minarea, moja Pani.

\- Jesteś kucharzem? - spytała, patrząc na jej ubrania ubrudzone mąką.

\- Uczę się... Ale na Satedzie, moim rodzinnym świecie, byłam pielęgniarką - wyjaśniła pokornie.

\- To dlatego wiedziałaś jak postąpić z moją córką... To dobrze. Z jej zdolnościami do... kłopotów, możesz się przydać - oznajmiła. - Od teraz ty będziesz jej Keeper... Mamką… Tylko nie zawiedź mnie, jak ta poprzednia - niemal warknęła, przysuwając swoją twarz do jej.

Kobieta otworzyła szerzej oczy, wystraszona.

\- Tak, Pani - odparła prawie szeptem.

\- Mój Dowódca zaprowadzi was do sektora naszych wyznawców... Tam zajmą się wami - dodała, spoglądając z niesmakiem na nie. - A teraz... wynoście się wszyscy - rozkazała, powracając do swojego tronu.

Zebrani ukłonił się jej, mimo, że nie zwróciła na to uwagi, i wyszli z komnaty.

Icestorm chwyciła córkę za rękę i pociągnął ją za sobą. Poszła, choć niechętnie, spoglądając ponuro przez ramię na matkę.

Droga na poziom wyznawców nie była skomplikowana. Najbliższy transporter zabrał ich w odpowiednie miejsce. A mimo to Minarea stwierdziła, że nie byłaby w stanie tego powróżyć. Statek był ogromny, a organiczne korytarze tak bardzo do siebie podobne.

Kiedy weszli do głównej sali wyznawców, znajdujący się tam ludzie z zaciekawieniem spojrzeli na przybyszów.

Pokój był duży i służył jako jadalnia. Dalej, wzdłuż głównego korytarza, znajdowały się sypialnie.

Mo znała to miejsce bardzo dobrze. Często przychodziła tu z Ati. Tak, jak dobrze znała kobietę, która właśnie podeszła do nich i skinęła głową.

Była średniego wzrostu i wyglądał na około czterdzieści lat. Jej czarne włosy związane były częściowo z tyłu głowy i sięgały ramion. Ubrana była w długą, niebieską tunikę i wąskie spodnie w tym samym kolorze.

\- To jest Nilima - poinformował Icestorm. - Inni wyznawcy nazywają ją Matką, ponieważ jest tu najdłużej. Ze wszystkimi sprawami zwracaj się do niej.

\- Tak, Panie - rzekła nieśmiało Mia.

\- Jesteś teraz nową Keeper Mo i to wszystko, co należy do twoich obowiązków. Masz słuchać tylko trzech osób na tym hive: Królową, mnie i Nilimę. Jeśli ktoś poleci ci, abyś zrobiła coś innego, bez względu czy będzie to Wraith czy człowiek, natychmiast zgłaszasz o ty mnie lub Nilimie... Rozumiesz?

\- Tak, Mój Panie.

\- To dobrze - powiedział i spojrzał na drugą kobietę. - Doprowadźcie je do porządku, a potem wskażcie im kwaterę Anatey. Teraz tam będą mieszkały.

\- Tak, Dowódco - powiedziała posłusznie.

Wraith spojrzał na córkę.

\- Idziesz czy zostajesz?

\- Zostaję - niemal mruknęła, wciąż zła na wszystkich.

Oficer warknął tylko cicho pod nosem, a potem wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Nilima przyjrzała się uważnie nowemu nabytkowi.

\- Gdzie ludzie was trzymali? W stodole? - prychnęła. - Chodźcie ze mną - dodała i skierował się w głąb Sali, spoglądając na zebranych. - Malik, znajdź im jakieś przyzwoite ubrania - powiedziała. - Sīmanis, Keyna, przygotujcie kąpiel.

Minarea spojrzał na młode kobiety, które poderwały się z krzeseł i szybko pobiegły głównym korytarzem, by wykonać zlecone im zajęcia.

\- Później zapoznasz się z wszystkimi zasadami obowiązującymi na tym hive - kontynuował Nilima, ruszając głównym korytarzem sektora wyznawców. - Słyszałem, że uratowałeś życie Mo.

\- Ja tylko wezwałam pomoc - powiedziała nieco wystraszona, uważnie obserwując mijane po drodze pojedyncze drzwi.

\- Większość ludzi nie zrobiłaby nic, z obawy przed gniewem Wraith... Jak masz na imię?

\- Minarea, ale moi przyjaciele nazywają mnie Mia... a to jest Lyli - przedstawił swoją córkę. - Nie wiedziałem, że na statku Wraith jest tak wielu ludzi.

\- Pewnie wielu rzeczy nie wiesz o Wraith - powiedziała tajemniczo i weszła do jednego z pokoi, gdzie dwie dziewczyny kończyły właśnie napełnianie dwóch wanien wodą. - Jako opiekunka Mo, będziesz miał nieco więcej przywilejów niż większość wiernych, więc doceń to... Mo jest zwykle uprzejmy, ale bardzo ciekawska, więc wszędzie jej pełno - ciągnęła, patrząc jak dwie dziewczynki wiszą na wannie i pluskają dłońmi w wodzie. - Widzę, że polubiła twoją córkę. To jest dobre. Będzie miała towarzystwo... Mo jest trochę... inna, niż większość potomstwa Wraith.

\- To znaczy?

\- Jest bardziej otwarta na kontakty z innymi, więc przejęła wiele ludzkich zachowań, których nie uświadczysz u innych Wraith - wyjaśniła. - I jak już mówiłem, jest bardzo ciekawska… I bardzo inteligentna, nawet jak na dziecko Wraith w jej wieku. Anatea często miał problemy z odpowiedzeniem na jej pytania, więc w takich przypadkach najczęściej odsyłała ją do ojca… Rób to samo.

\- Oczywiście.

Minarea chciał o coś jeszcze zapytać, kiedy nagle dziewczynka pociągnęła ją za sukienkę. Spojrzała w dół.

\- Mogę wziąć kąpiel z Lyli? - zapytała.

Kobieta nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, więc spojrzała na Matkę.

\- Możesz - odpowiedziała za nią Nilima.

Mo uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zadowolona i pobiegła z powrotem do swojej nowej przyjaciółki.

Dziewczynki zaczęły się szybko rozbierać, a dwie młode kobiety pomogły im wejść do wanny.

Nilima ustawiła parawan wokół drugiej wanny.

\- Wykąp się teraz. Malika zaraz przyniesie ci nowe ubrania.

Kobiety skinęła głową i posłusznie weszła za parawan…

Kiedy kilka godzin później kładła spać córkę w ich nowej kwaterze, nadal była z nimi mała Mo, leżąc obok Lyli. Dziewczynka Wraith towarzyszy im przez cały czas, pokazując Lyli różne zakątki na hive w miejscach, które odwiedzili wraz z Nilimą.

Ani matka ani jej córka nigdy nie widziała statku Wraith i jego wielkość przerażała je.

Tak wiele poziomów i sektorów, tak wiele korytarzy, w których łatwo można było się zgubić. To wszystko było dla nich zupełnie obce... i dziwne. To miejsce przerażało Mię, chociaż Matka zapewniała ją, że będzie tu prowadzić znacznie lepsze życie niż wcześniej.

Wraith był hojni dla swoich wiernych sług… ale jednocześnie bardzo surowi dla tych, którzy ich zawiodą, o czym Minarea zdążyła się już przekonać na samym początku.

Jedyną rzeczą, która dodawała jej teraz sił i otuchy, były uśmiechnięte twarzyczki dwóch dziewczynek, który cały czas trzymały się razem, jak najlepsze przyjaciółki... jak siostry, pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się do nich promiennie, przykrywając je.

\- Opowiedz nam historię, mamo - powiedziała Lyli.

\- Mój tata też powiedział mi różne historie - rzuciła Mo.

\- Wraith mają historie dla dzieci?

\- Nie. Nie takie historie. Takie o swoich przygodach - wyjaśniła. - Kiedy lata na różne misje. On jest Watchmaster.

\- Kto to znaczy? - zapytała Lyli.

\- On… bada różne planety. Sprawdza co się na nich dzieje - wyjaśnił jej matka i spojrzała ponownie na mała Mo. - Nie znam żadnej takich historii, ale znam wiele bajek. Chcesz usłyszeć jedną? - spytała.

\- Tak - rzuciła podekscytowana dziewczynka, patrząc na nią uważnie.

\- A więc... Dawno, dawno temu, na odległej planecie, żyła sobie mała księżniczka... **"**

. . .

 **\- …J** ak ty tutaj weszłaś? - zapytał niespodziewanie Sheppard, ostrożnie wdrapując się w górę.

Mo drgnęła, wyrwana ze wspomnień i spojrzała na niego.

Siedziała na gzymsie jednej z wież miasta, patrząc na bezmiar oceanu.

\- Często latałam z ojcem na wycieczki w góry i wspinaczkę - powiedziała, patrząc lekko rozbawiona jak oficer niezdarnie próbuje usiąść obok niej.

\- Wyżej już nie mogłaś wejść? - mruknął, spoglądając w dół.

Spojrzała w górę.

\- Mogłam, ale tutaj jest dobry widok - oznajmiła.

\- To była ironia - powiedział.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i spojrzała ponownie w dal. Pułkownik zrobił to samo.

\- Ale rzeczywiście, to dobra miejscówka - przyznał.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. W końcu przeniósł na nią wzrok.

\- Słuchaj, jeśli chodzi o twoją matkę...

\- Czy możemy o tym nie rozmawiać, pułkowniku? - przerwała mu spokojnie, nawet nie patrząc na niego.

\- Jasne - powiedział. - I mów mi John.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i spojrzała na niego.

\- Znając ludzkie zwyczaje, prawdopodobnie oczekujesz teraz, że ci się przedstawię.

\- Byłoby miło.

\- Nie wystarczy ci Mo?

\- To jest twoje prawdziwe imię? Ty znasz moje, więc ja chciałbym poznać twoje - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Może pewnego dnia - odparła tajemniczo. - Tak więc, aby było sprawiedliwy, na razie pozostanę przy formie: Pan... Ale nie sądzę, że właśnie dlatego tu jesteś? - dodała.

\- Nie... Chciałem wyjaśnić sprawę z twoją matką... ale ty nie chce o tym rozmawiać.

\- Dlaczego tak ci zależy na tym co czuję? Jestem Wraith... Według ludzi my nie mamy uczuć.

Sheppard spoważniał.

\- W laboratorium wydawało mi się, że wręcz poczułem twój ból po jej stracie. Na twojej twarzy rysowała się złość, ale w oczach... Wiem, jak się czujesz, Mo. Czułem się tak samo, kiedy zmarł mój ojciec. Nie żyliśmy ze sobą w zbytniej zgodzie, ale był moim ojcem... a mnie nie był przy nim w jego tych ostatnich chwilach.

Nie odpowiedziała od razu, jeszcze raz spoglądając na ocean.

\- Gdybym była z matką w jej ostatnich chwilach, nie rozmawialibyśmy teraz, pułkowniku - zauważyła z nuta ironii. - Ale rozumiem o czym mówisz... Wiem co się stało, i z jednej strony nie winię cię za to. Oszukała was i zaatakowała... Każdy by się bronił na waszym miejscu. Zarówno Wraith jak i człowiek. To leży w naturze obu gatunków… A jak powiedziałem, byłam wtedy na pokładzie jej hive, kiedy tu przyleciała. Wróciłam na swój statek, kiedy zatrzymała się na skraju galaktyki. Miałam przygotować pozostałe jej hive i czekać na wiadomości.

\- Ile ona w sumie ich miała?

\- Pięć... jeden, który został zniszczony jako pierwszy, także należał do niej, a nie do innych Królowej. To oszustwo także było częścią planu. Był pusty… Potem zniszczono pusty transportowiec - wyjaśniła. - Później wy zniszczyliście dwa kolejne. Pozostał tylko mój i jeszcze jeden, który dołączył do innej Królowej, po śmierci mojej matki.

\- Myślałem, że każda Królowa ma tylko jeden hive.

\- Ich ilość zależy od... jak by to nazywać... od pozycji społecznej. Od dawna są również zawiązywane sojusze pomiędzy poszczególnymi Królowymi.

\- Tak, wiemy. Todd jest w jednym z takich sojuszy.

\- Todd?

\- Tak go nazwałem... Nie przedstawił się, więc musiałem nadać mu jakieś imię - mruknął. - Może go znasz? Ma tatuaż wokół lewego oka w kształcie rozerwanej gwiazdy - powiedział, wskazując palcem przed swoim okiem.

\- Och, on - burknęła pod nosem. - Tak, znam go... niestety.

Sheppard uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony jej wypowiedzią.

\- Widzę, że Todd nie tylko nam zalazł za skórę - parsknął. - Co ci zrobił? - zainteresował się.

\- To jego żołnierze zastrzelili mój myśliwiec.

\- Chcieli cię złapać? Dlaczego?

\- Nieważne - mruknęła ponownie.

\- I tak wygląda rozmowa z wami - odciął ostro. - O cokolwiek pytamy, albo kłamiecie albo unikacie odpowiedzi.

Warknęła cicho pod nosem i spojrzała w dal.

\- On potrzebuje nowych żołnierzy - powiedziała po chwili, choć niechętnie. - Miałem ich... wyprodukować dla niego.

\- Aaaa, rozumiem... To jest dla ciebie delikatna kwestia? Znaczy się dla samic Wraith.

\- Nie zupełnie.

\- Więc o co chodzi?

Spojrzała na niego surowo.

\- Uprowadził mnie i potraktował jak... jak wy to mówicie? - zastanawiała się. - Ach tak, jak krowę rozpłodową... To jest upokarzające. I odważył się to zrobić tylko dlatego, że jestem _Protheu_.

\- _Protheu_?

Mo podniosła prawą rękę.

\- Tak Wraith nazywają takich jak ja. To znaczy: odmieniec - wyjaśniła. - Mam więcej praw niż nasi wyznawcy, ale znacznie mniejsze niż samce Wraith.

\- Rozumiem... Musiało ci być ciężko... żyć pogardzana przez własny gatunek.

\- Przyzwyczaiłam się - powiedziała. - Poza tym, mój hive to jednostka naukowa. Większość załogi to naukowcy, którzy... mają inne spojrzenie na niektóre sprawy niż reszta. Ich także uważa się za wyrzutków społeczeństwa - powiedziała z nutką ironii. - Niektórym Wraith trudno jest się dostosować do dość twardy zasady panujących na hiveships, pułkownik. Więc byli odsyłani ze statku na statek lub do baz naziemnych. Aż w końcu trafili do nas. Jeżeli przestrzegają podstawowych zasada, mogą spokojnie prowadzić swoje badania... Dlatego większość z nich traktują mnie normalnie. Jestem do nich podobna, nieakceptowana przez ogół.

\- Jednak i tak musiało ci być ciężko... Spodziewano się, że zostaniesz królową - powiedział.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Pan chyba najlepiej wie jak to jest zawieść oczekiwania rodziny, pułkowniku. Twój ojciec zapewne też miał inne plany co do ciebie.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Skąd to wiesz... Czytałaś w moich myślach? - oburzył się.

\- Nie. Tylko pliki.

\- Jak... Włamałaś się do naszej bazy danych? - warknął.

\- To nie jest trudne... Macie słabe zabezpieczenia - powiedziała sarkastycznie. - Ale proszę być spokojnym. Niczego nie wykradłam. Czytałam tylko niektóre zapisy - zapewniła.

\- Dlaczego?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Z ciekawości... Pan nie miałby ochotę przeczytać akt Wraith?

\- A macie takie akta?

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do niego.

\- Każdy z nas takie ma... Nawet twój przyjaciel, Todd... Jego akta są nawet całkiem ciekawe - prychnęła.

Sheppard spojrzał na nią z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 11**

 ** _Nieoczekiwany sprzymierzeniec_.**

 **M** łody pilot wszedł na mostek... i zatrzymał się tuż za progiem, widząc z kim rozmawia jego przełożony.

Sunblaze pozostawał w cieniu, czekając.

Dowódca Wraith spojrzał ponuro na twarz swego rozmówcy, którego holograficzny obraz widniał na organicznym monitorze i nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na swojego nowoprzybyłego podwładnego.

\- ...Mówisz więc, że mój informator kłamie? - skończył zdanie.

\- Raczej, że najwyraźniej się pomylił... To się zdarza - Starburst odpowiedział spokojnie. - Poza tym, dlaczego miałbym ją zaatakować? Martwię się o nią tak samo, jak i ty... W końcu należy do rodziny...

\- Bardziej niż ty - przerwał mu chłodno Skyfall.

Jego rozmówca warknął cicho pod nosem na jego słowa, a potem uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Sądziłem, że stałeś się słaby, po tylu latach... wśród naukowców, ale myliłem się - powiedział. - Wciąż jesteś tym Wraith, którego pamiętam z przed wieków.

\- Więc zawsze o tym pamiętaj - ostrzegł.

Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Poinformuję cię, jeśli dowiem się czegoś o Mo... A tak przy okazji. Czy jej babka wie, że... ją zgubiłeś? - zadrwił.

Tym razem to Skyfall warknął ostrzegawczo.

\- Nie… I niech tak pozostanie - zastrzegł. - Nie ma potrzeby, aby ją przedwcześnie niepokoić.

\- Zgadzam się... Byłaby gotowa przewrócić do góry nogami całą galaktykę, aby ją odnaleźć... A znając Mo, zapewne siedzi gdzieś w pobliżu.

\- Od kiedy tak dobrze ją znasz? - prawie parsknął Dowódca.

\- Może cię to zaskoczy, ale wiem o niej wiele rzeczy - powiedział tajemniczo.

Wraith warknął ponownie.

\- Będziemy w kontakcie - dokończył Starburst.

\- W rzeczy samej - odparł Skyfall i rozłączył się, drugą rękę zaciskając mocno na fotelu.

Dopiero wtedy Sunblaze wyszedł z cienia i podszedł do niego powoli.

\- Widzę, że Stardrift powiedział ci wszystko - wymamrotał. - Nie rozumiem co się stało, że jego żołnierza ścigali Mo.

Dowódca spojrzał na niego, teraz już spokojniejszy.

\- Również mnie to zastanawia… i jest to niepokojące... Albo on już kompletnie szalał, ryzykując konfrontację z Nightstorm, kiedy ta się dowie... Albo robi to, mając silnego poplecznika... A druga opcja o wiele bardziej mnie martwi - powiedział ponuro.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ to oznaczałoby, że ktoś poważnie zagraża pozycji Nightstorm w Radzie... albo sama Rada ma poważnego przeciwnika.

\- Masz na myśli Technicznych?

\- Tylko oni mają wystarczające możliwości - powiedział.

\- Ale dlaczego? Zawsze trzymali się na uboczu - powiedział zaskoczony. - Ponadto mamy rozejm.

Od kiedy dołączył do załogi tego hive, dowiedział się więcej o historii Wraith, niż do tej pory. Często słyszał jak jego ojciec wspominał o różnych "sektach" Wraith, które powstawały i upadały na przełomie tysiącleci. O tajemnicach… Ale dopiero tutaj poznał pełną wersję każdej z tych historii...

I to właśnie tutaj po raz pierwszy usłyszał o Technicznych, kaście Wraith, która od zawsze wiernie służyła Szarej Radzie jako hiveships Keepers - Hivehealers, ale od czasu wojny z Nowymi Lanteanami, oddzielili się od reszty, tworząc własny Sojusz.

\- Rozejm zawsze można zerwać... A oni mają swoje własne proroctwa o powrocie Avatars, i zaczynają się one od upadku Szarej Rady... To dobry moment do ataku. Teoretycznie Wraith i Rada odzyskali dawny układ sił, połączeni w nowe sojusze... Ale tak naprawdę wszystko jest jeszcze w rozsypce. Brakuje nowych żerowisk, a stare są na wyczerpaniu… i jedynie Rada nadal trzyma to wszystko w całości… Po raz pierwszy od wybuchu Wojny Domowej.

\- Ale do czego mogą potrzebować Mo? Jako kartę przetargową z jej babką? - zapytał.

Skyfall uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i podniósł z fotela.

\- Chodź ze mną. Pokażę ci coś - powiedział, kierując się ku wyjściu.

Młody Wraith był trochę zdezorientowany, ale ruszył za nim bez słowa. Wyszli na korytarz.

\- Jesteś tu już na tyle długo i udowodniłeś swoją lojalność, więc myślę, że nadszedł czas, abyś dowiedział się o jeszcze jednej rzeczy - zaczął tajemniczo Dowódca. - W każdym razie, jeśli nadal chcesz dołączyć do wywiadu Rady, powinieneś się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Dowiedzieć się o czym?

Oficer nie odpowiedział. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami sali projekcyjnej i otworzył je, gestem ręki zapraszając do środka swego podwładnego.

\- Zobaczysz.

Wciąż zdezorientowany nagłą tajemnicą swego przełożonego, Sunblaze wszedł do pogrążonego w ciemnościach pokoju. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi i Skyfall podszedł do panelu kontrolnego projektora. Po chwili, po środku niedużego pomieszczenia pojawiła się holograficzna mapa galaktyki.

\- Historia Wraith zaczyna się dokładnie na tej planecie - zaczął Dowódca.

Wokół jednej z gwiazd na obrzeżach galaktyki, pojawiła się czerwona ramka i obraz zmienił się. Widzieli teraz tylko jeden z wielu systemów planetarnych.

Wskazana planeta posiadała lodowy pierścień i dwa księżyce.

\- Argelum…. Świat Iratus - rzucił Sunblaze.

\- Tak... Jak większość Wraith znasz podstawę całej historii... Ale tylko niewielu znam szczegóły... Te archiwalne zapisy sporządzono na podstawie relacji jedynej osoby, która przeżyła...

\- Ktoś przeżył? - zapytał.

\- Jeden z naukowców. Był śmiertelnie chory i w tajemnicy przed resztą wstrzyknął sobie fragment DNA Iratus, odpowiedzialnego za zdolności regeneracyjne... Uratował go to później przed atakiem Iratus. Owady traktowali go jak jednego z nich - wyjaśnił. - Obecnie wrota znajdują się na orbicie planety, aby nikt nie przeszedł przez. Ale wtedy stały na powierzchni. Lanteanie zbudowali tam bazę naukową i ludzką osadę - włączył nagranie. - Badali, między innymi, niesamowite zdolności regeneracyjne tych stworzeń. Odkryli również jak komunikują się Iratus. To rodzaj telepatii. Więc zaczęli przeprowadzać eksperymenty genetyczne, zwiększając inteligencję schwytanych okazów, by lepiej móc zbadać ich umiejętności...

Zatrzymał projekcję. Drzwi do sali otworzyły się właśnie i do środka wszedł jednej z niższych rangą oficerów.

\- Przepraszam Dowódco, ale przybył Kiryk - poinformował go.

\- Już idę.

Wraith skinął głową i wyszedł. Skyfall opuścił swoje stanowisko.

\- Dlaczego posłałeś po niego? - zapytał Sunblaze.

\- Jako człowiek będzie przyciągał znacznie mniej uwagi i może dowiedzieć się więcej niż ty - powiedział spokojnie, również wychodząc na korytarz, a powrotem skierował się w stronę mostku.

Mężczyzna czekał już na nich przy drzwiach. Skinął głową formalnie.

Nie uważał tego za rodzaju gestu szacunku, ale bardziej jako formę powitania. W każdym razie, nie miał nic przeciwko tym konkretnym Wraith. Przeciwnie. Pomogli mu, więc jeśli jest taka potrzeba, odpłaca im tym samym. Właściwie to robi to tylko ze względu na Mo - zawdzięczał jej życie.

Uśmiechnął się na widok Dowódcy.

\- Słyszałem, że zgubiłeś swoją podopieczną - zażartował.

Oficer zatrzymał się przed nim i warknął ostrzeżenie.

\- Uważaj na słowa. Nie ma jej, więc nie ma nikogo, aby cię ochronił, człowieku.

\- Nic mi ni zrobisz… bo będzie wściekła - powiedział pewny siebie.

\- Zaryzykuję... W każdym razie, z czasem jej przejdzie - teraz on zadrwił, pokazując swoje ostre zęby.

Przez chwilę obaj zawzięcie mierzyli się wzrokiem.

\- Długo będzie się tak gapić na siebie? - mruknął w końcu Sunblaze.

Obaj spojrzeli na niego: Dowódca surowo, a Kiryk z rozbawieniem.

\- Zaczynam lubić najmłodsze pokolenie Wraith - powiedział były uciekinier. - W przeciwieństwie do reszty z was, mają poczucie humoru.

\- Mają niewyparzony język - warknął Skyfall.

Młody Wraith uśmiechnął się do niego. Ten syknął tylko.

\- Powiedz mu gdzie byłeś i co wiesz - polecił. - Potem wróć do sali projekcyjnej.

\- Tak, Dowódco.

Oficer rzucił mężczyźnie ostatnie, surowe spojrzeniem i wszedł na mostek.

\- Widzę, że jest wściekły jak diabli - Kiryk prychnął.

\- Znasz go. Lubi mieć wszystko pod kontrolą.

\- Czego nie można zastosować w przypadku Mo... Co się stało?

\- Właściwie to nie wiem dokładnie. Pokłócili się o coś...

\- To żadna nowość - powiedział, wciąż rozbawiony mężczyzna.

\- Ale tym razem myślę, że to coś poważnego, bo kilka godzin później wymknęła się z hive i zniknęła bez śladu... Nawet mi nie powiedziała gdzie leci - dodał na koniec.

\- To rzeczywiście do niej niepodobne... Chyba naprawdę to coś poważnego... Zastanawiam się o co im poszło?

\- Od Skalla z pewnością się tego nie dowiesz - rzekł Sunblaze.

\- Dlatego musimy znaleźć Mo - odparł wesoło Kiryk. - Dobrze, powiedz mi co masz, a ja zobaczę, co mogę zrobić - dodał i nagle spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Powiedz mi, Blaze, czy Nestor nadal jest z wami? Nikt go nie zjadł? - parsknął.

Wraith wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Jesteś głodny - rzucił.

\- Wiesz, nikt nie przygotowuje mięsa _naklanu_ jak on.

\- Nikt nie ośmieliłby się tknąć jedynego kucharza, którego Mo pozwala przygotować mięso _naklanu_ według receptury jej ludzkiej Keeper - powiedział rozbawiony Sunblaze i ruszył przed siebie.

Weszli do pomieszczenia transportera i wiązka światła przeniósł ich na poziomu wyznawców.

Kiryk już odzwyczaił się do tego rodzaju transportu. To przypomniało mu o jego początkach na pokładzie tego hive. Wszystko zaczęło się na tamtej planecie. A on nigdy by nawet nie pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek mógłby współpracować z Wraith...

. . .

 **"…M** oonlight siedział między drzewiastymi paprociami w pobliżu wrót, na starym pniu powalonego drzewa, kończąc właśnie swój posiłek, gdy nagle symbole na metalowej obręczy zaczęły się powoli aktywować.

Najpierw cztery, a po krótkiej przerwie, następne dwa, i wreszcie ostatni, siódmy symbol. Wrota wypluły przed siebie wzburzony strumień energii.

Zainteresowała się tym. Nikt nie wybiera adresu z takimi przerwami... chyba że ma kłopoty, pomyślała.

Jej podejrzenia potwierdziły się, gdy z horyzontu zdarzeń wyskoczył jakiś człowiek, upadając ciężko na ziemię. Spakowała więc szybko swój posiłek do plecaka.

Kiedy Kiryk wyskoczył z wrót, nie miał wielkich złudzeń, że przeżyje. Jego urządzenie do teleportacji nadal nie działało, więc pozostało mu tylko pozbierać się szybko i uciekać do lasu. Chwilę później spojrzał za siebie, by zobaczyć czterech łowców Wraith i dwa myśliwce. Pobiegł dalej, klucząc między wielkimi paprociami. Przypomniał sobie ten świat. Nie było tu ludzkiej osady, więc nie zaszkodzi nikomu. Był tylko las, on i Wraith.

Przeskoczył przez strumień i spojrzał na swoją bransoletę. Nadal widniało na niej czerwone światło. Pochylił się i spojrzał za siebie, kiedy pocisk jednego z łowców uderzył w pień tuż obok niego... a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że pozostało ich tylko trzech. Nie miał jednak czasu zastanawiać się dlaczego. Uciekał.

Gdzieś z tyłu rozległ się jęk jednego z łowców Wraith, a następnie dwa strzały. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Wszyscy trzej leżeli na ziemi, a w jego kierunku szła powoli postać skryta pod płaszczem z szerokim kapturem... wciąż trzymając w rękach dwa pistolety wymierzone w niego.

\- Jesteś Biegaczem? - zapytał młody, kobiecy głos.

\- Tak - powiedział.

Opuściła broń i wsunęła ją do kabur przymocowanych po bokach ud, ale wciąż zmierzała w jego kierunku. Spojrzał na bransoletę. Akurat włączyło się zielone światło, więc w razie potrzeby będzie mógł w każdej chwili się teleportować.

\- Myślę, że masz dzisiaj zły dzień - powiedziała z ironią i zatrzymała się kilka metrów przed nim.

Ale on wciąż nie mógł zobaczyć jej twarz, ukrytej w cieniu kaptura.

\- To tylko chwilowy problemy... Kim jesteś?

Kobieta zerknęła szybko przez ramię.

\- Kimś, kto właśnie uwolnił cię od tych... chwilowych problemów - odparła i odwróciła się.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - zawołał za nią.

\- Do bramy!

\- Zostały jeszcze myśliwce?

\- Poleciały daleko! - rzuciła tajemniczo.

Zawahał się. Spojrzał w niebo. Rzeczywiście, nie był już nawet ich słychać... Spojrzał ponownie za odchodzącą kobietą. Szła spokojnie, jakby była na spacerze w lesie. To było dziwne, pomyślał i po chwili namysłu zdecydował się ją dogonić. Wydawało się, że ona nawet nie zwróciła uwagę na fakt, że jest tuż za nią.

Była szczupła, średniego wzrostu - tylko to mógł wywnioskować po sylwetce ukrytej pod płaszczem bez rękawów, wykonanego z mocnego materiału. Wyglądał na zadbany, tak samo jak jej skórzana kurtka.

Nie mogła być więc Biegaczem, stwierdził. Raczej kimś dobrze sytuowanym.

\- Więc nie powiesz mi kim jesteś? - zapytał w końcu, kiedy przeskakiwała strumień.

\- Czy potrzebujesz tej wiedzy do szczęścia? - parsknęła.

\- Nie... Ale chciałbym wiedzieć, komu zawdzięczam pomocy.

\- Czasem niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem.

\- To może przynajmniej powiedz mi, co ty tu robisz? To niezamieszkana planeta, pełna niebezpiecznych zwierząt.

\- Wiem. Zbierają tu często rośliny do handlu.

\- Więc jesteś handlarzem?

\- Czasami… kiedy muszę.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle zatrzymała się i spojrzała przez ramieniu. Ale spod jej obszernego kaptura mężczyzna dostrzegł tylko podbródek i usta.

\- Odzyskali świadomości - syknęła i zerwał się, zaczynają biec.

Ruszył za nią.

\- Skąd wiesz?

Nie odpowiedziała, biegnąc dalej. Przyspieszył więc i złapał ją za ramię, zmuszając ją do zatrzymania się. Odwrócił ją twarzą do siebie, a drugą ręką ściągnął kaptur. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się maksymalnie na widok jej twarz - twarz Wraith.

Cofnął się i wymierzył do niej z pistoletu.

\- Jesteś Wraith - syknął.

Jej niesamowicie zielone oczy spojrzał na niego ironicznie.

\- Chcesz teraz dyskutować kwestie przynależności gatunkowej, czy raczej wynieść się stąd, zanim nas złapią? - powiedziała kpiąco. - A ponieważ właśnie zaczynają zbierać się z ziemi, to oznacza, że za chwilę przywołają myśliwce, które wysłałam daleko stąd - dodała.

Zawahał się, nie rozumiejąc nic z tej sytuacji.

\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz?

Warknęła pod nosem i potrząsnęła głową, zirytowana.

\- Teraz wzięło cię na takie filozoficzne pytania? - burknęła. - Ja się stąd wynoszę. Ty rób co chcesz - powiedział i ruszyła dalej biegiem.

Nadal trzymając uniesiony pistolet, Kiryk patrzył, jak zwinnie przemyka między drzewami. Potem warknął pod nosem i pobiegł za nią.

Mo pierwsza przybiegła do wrót, zaczynając pośpiesznie wybierać adres.

\- Dokąd to prowadzi? - zapytał, kiedy dotknęła środkowy, wypukły przycisk.

Znowu nie odpowiedział. Wrota aktywowały się, więc wbiegła w nie. Mężczyzna zawahał się, ale wiedział, że nie ma innego wyboru. Zaklął pod nosem i wbiegł w niebieskawą taflę przypominającą konsystencją wodę.

Kiedy wybiegł po drugiej stronie, pierwsze co usłyszał, to seria przekleństw... co nawet go rozbawiło.

Planeta była pełna wydmy, pokrytych tu i tam kępami trawy, a w oddali słychać było szum oceanu.

\- Odsuń się od wrót - powiedziała w końcu, zbliżając się do DHD. - Musimy wybrać inny adres. Tutaj nie ma się gdzie ukryć. Pozostaną ślady na piasku.

\- Więc dlaczego wybrałaś tę planetę?

\- Ponieważ po raz ostatni, kiedy tutaj byłam, wydmy znajdowały się jeszcze daleko od wrót - warknęła, zła.

\- Więc to musiało być bardzo dawno temu - zadrwił.

Znów spojrzała na niego ironicznie.

\- Omawiamy teraz kwestię wieku? - odcięta.

Nie odpowiedział. Podszedł do niej tylko.

\- Co planujesz? - spytał spokojnie, choć nie wiedział dlaczego zdecydował się na współpracę.

Była Wraith. Ponadto samicą. Ale było w niej coś dziwnego... Coś, co wzbudziło w nim pewne zaufanie do niej... i nie miał na myśli tylko jej zachowania.

\- Łowcy zapewne będą odczytywać z tego DHD zapisy ostatnio wybranych adresów. Chciałam więc wybrać inny, dla zmyłki i ukryć się tutaj - wyjaśniła i spojrzał na wydmy. - Kiedyś był tu las, aż do samego morza - powiedziała. - Miałam nadzieję, że ponownie wybiorą ostatni adres i pójdą tam... Niestety, przez pięćdziesiąt lat wydmy przesunęły się aż pod wrota.

\- Wybierz adres który chciałaś - powiedział.

Teraz ona spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- I co to da? - prychnęła. - Nie damy radu się tu skryć...

\- Tu urządzenie pomoże nami przenieść się za następne wydmy - pokazał bransoletę. - Nie zostawimy śladów, więc twój plan ma większe szanse na powodzenie, niż gdyby wciąż był tutaj las.

Nie odpowiedziała. Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, po czym szybko zaczęła wybierać adres. Wrota aktywowały się ponownie. Podeszła do nich, pozostawiając powrotne ślady stóp. Kiryk zrobił to samo, a gdy wrota zgasły, złapał ją za ramię i uruchomił urządzenie.

Sekundę później byli już za pobliskimi wydmami.

\- Urządzenie teleportacyjne - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. - Sprytne - dodała i szybko położyła się na piasku, spoglądając w kierunku wrót. - Jaki to ma zasięg? - spytała, sięgając po coś do plecaka.

\- Nie więcej niż trzysta metrów - powiedział, kładąc się obok niej. - Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Pamiętaj o myśliwcach. Mogą nas zobaczyć z góry, jeśli mój kamuflaż nie zadziała.

\- Jaki kamuflaż? - zapytał.

Nie odpowiedziała. Podała mu tylko jeden z czterech, niedużych walców i przycisnęła kciukiem górną części. Z dołu urządzenia wysunął się nagle szpikulec. Metalowa obudowa zabezpieczała kryształ w kolorze gęstej mgły.

\- Wbij to w piasek po twojej lewej - poleciła, wskazując mu miejsce i zrobiła to samo ze swojej strony. - Musimy stworzyć kwadrat… lub prostokąt - powiedziała, wbijając kolejne dwa w prostej linii za nimi.

Potem sięgnęła do torby po małe, płaskie urządzeni i włączyła je. Kryształy rozbłysły, a nad nimi pojawiła się energetyczna tarcza.

\- Nie tylko ty masz fajne gadżety - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Ten kamuflaż to rodzaj hologramu. Z zewnątrz wygląda to tak, jakby był tu tylko piasek.

\- Sprytne - przyznał.

\- Niestety działa tylko przez kilka minut. Kryształy zasilające szybko się wyczerpują. Jeśli myśliwce będą zwlekać, łowcy mogą nas znaleźć - wyjaśniła. - Dlatego zapytałam jaki to ma zasięg - gestem głowy wskazała na bransoletę. - Nad morzem są jaskinie, w których możemy się ewentualnie ukryć. Ale do morza jest około kilometra...

Przerwała. Wrota aktywowały się właśnie, a kiedy strumień energii uspokoił się, z tunelu wystrzeliły dwa myśliwce, szybko wznosząc się ku niebu. Chwilę potem pojawili się łowcy.

Wyglądało jakby Wraith badali ślady wokół DHD i te, prowadzące do wrót. Następnie jeden z nich otworzył spód obudowy sterownika. Przez chwilę sprawdzał coś, a potem zamknął wszystko i wstał, wybierając adres. Wrota aktywowały się.

Jeden z łowców spojrzał w niebo, podczas gdy jego towarzysze ruszyli do przodu. Myśliwce przeleciały nisko nad wydmami, za którymi ukrywała się parę zbiegów.

Mo wolała nie myśleć co by się stało, gdyby kamuflaż przestał teraz działać. Na szczęście kryształy mocy wytrzymały znacznie dłużej niż się spodziewała.

A kiedy ostatnia z maszyn wleciała w tunel wrót, ich kamuflaż wciąż działa.

Mo dotknęła urządzenia, które aktywowało hologram.

\- Cóż, myślę że w końcu dostroiłam kryształy prawidłowo - mruknęła do siebie z zadowoleniem, wyciągając najbliższe urządzenie z piasku.

Potem usiadła i zebrała pozostałe, chowając wpierw ostrza, a potem całość w plecaku. Na końcu wstała i otrzepała się z piasku.

Kiryk również wstał... i przystawił pistolet do jej głowy. Spojrzała na niego z lekką rezygnacją.

\- Co znowu?

\- Kim ty u diabła jesteś? - warknął. - Wyglądasz jak Wraith, ale zachowuje się jak... człowiek.

Westchnęła ciężko i zdjęła rękawiczkę bez palców z prawej dłoni, podnosząc ją.

\- Jestem _Protheu_ … Odmieniec... Bardzo rzadka mutacja genetyczna wśród Wraith - powiedziała spokojnie. - W znaną ci formę przeobrażamy się, gdy osiągniemy pełną dojrzałość. Do tego czasu żywimy się w ten sam sposób co ludzie... Wraith jak ja, nigdy nie przechodzą tej przemiany... Można powiedzieć, że na zawsze pozostajemy jak nasze dzieci - zażartowała nieco.

\- Myślałem, że to żerowanie na ludziach daje wam nieśmiertelność… I zdolności regeneracji.

\- Po części... Najdłużej żyjący _Protheu_ zmarł w wieku 604 lat... a dokładnie zginął w walce. Niestety, żaden z nich nie umarł ze starości, więc tak naprawdę nie wiem jak długo mogą żyć _Protheu_. Nasze zdolności regeneracyjne są tylko trochę mniej skuteczne niż u innych Wraith. Jednakże ze względu na brak ciągłego przepływu życiodajnych sił, nasze rany goją się przez dłuższy czas, co sprawia, że jesteśmy bardziej podatni na różne powikłania i zakażenia... _Protheu_ są uważani przez większość Wraith za kogoś niewiele lepszego niż człowiek, ale znacznie gorszego od nich samych.

\- To dlatego zachowujesz się jak człowiek? Bo inni nie uważają cię za Wraith?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Nie, nie mam zaburzeń na tle identyfikacji gatunkowej... To rezultat wpływu na mnie mojej ludzkiej mamki… i mojego charakteru. Nigdy nie uważałam ludzi za gorszych od Wraith, więc w przeciwieństwie do reszty moich pobratymców, nie mam takich oporów przed postępowaniem w waszej obecności tak jak wy... Co oczywiście denerwowało wszystkich dookoła - prychnęła.

\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz?

\- Ponieważ nie podoba mi się ta cała zabawa z polowania na ludzi. Prawdę mówiąc, tylko niewielki procent Wraith zajmuje się tym... Poza tym, wiem jak to jest... Uwierz mi, że jeśli nas złapią, to oboje nas potraktują tak samo… czyli jak przekąskę - powiedziała i ruszyła spokojnie w kierunku wrót.

\- Jesteś samicą. Wraith czczą swoje królowe - powiedział, ruszając za nią.

\- Nie jestem Królową i nigdy nią nie będę. Robę to samo co nasi mężczyźni... To dlatego nikt nie ma oporów przed traktowaniem mnie jak potencjalnej ofiary... Oczywiście, jeśli ktoś mnie nie zna, fakt, że jestem samicą Wraith, daje mi element zaskoczenia i nieco dezorientuje przeciwnika - dodała z uśmiechem. - Jakieś inne pytania, panie Kiryk? - spytała spokojnie.

\- Skąd wiesz jak... Nie… Na razie nie - powiedział, przypominając sobie o umiejętnościach telepatycznych Wraith.

Uśmiechnęła się znowu.

\- Na razie... Więc rozumiem, że zdecydowałeś się towarzyszyć mi chwilowo? - rzuciła z nuta ironii, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

Nie odpowiedział, wsuwając pistolet w spodnie.

\- Mogę teraz ja o coś cię zapytać?

\- Tak - mruknął.

\- Jak wyłączyłeś nadajnik podprzestrzenny? - spytała, wskazując na jego szyję. Spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony. - Na odbiorniku pierwszego z łowców nie było twojego sygnału - dodała.

\- Pewna kobieta go wyłączyła.

\- Hmm, bardzo interesujące - powiedziała i zatrzymała się przy DHD. - Mam zamiar iść na jedną z planet handlowych Wraith. Mam do sprzedania rzadką roślinę, więc jeśli chcesz iść gdzieś indziej... - rozłożyła nieco ramiona.

Przyglądał się jej uważnie przez jakiś czas.

\- Czy można je usunąć... Urządzenie śledzące... Ta kobieta powiedziała, że jest skomplikowane i podłączone do pnia mózgu... Czy coś w tym stylu.

\- Osobiście nigdy tego nie robiłam... Ale znam kogoś, kto może być w stanie je usunąć... Dlaczego chcesz się go pozbyć? Nie powinno ci przeszkadzać w żaden sposób.

\- Nie chcę tego cholerstwa we mnie - warknął.

\- Nie obiecuję, że można to zrobić. Niektóre urządzenia do monitorowania po pewnym czasie zbyt wiązują się z ludzkim układu nerwowym i ich usunięcie jest niemożliwe.

\- Chcę spróbować.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem i zaczęła wybierać adres planety. - Handel nie potrwa długo... Potem wrócimy na mój hive - dodała, gdy aktywowała wrota.

\- Na hive? - warknął. - Jesteś szalona, jeśli myślisz, że pójdę tam z tobą?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko rozbawiony.

\- Tylko nasz lekarz może wiedzieć, jak usunąć twój nadajnik... I spokojnie, będziesz tam bezpieczny. Jesteś moim gościem.

\- Mówiłeś, że inni traktują cię jak człowieka - przypomniał. - Więc jak masz zamiar zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwo?

\- Inni... z wyjątkiem tego jednego hive... Jego załoga jest trochę... inna - powiedziała z tajemniczym uśmiechem i podeszła do wrót, by przejść przez nie.

Kiryk zawahał się, ale potem ruszył za nią.

Długo już był Biegaczem i widział wiele dziwnych rzeczy... ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jego sojusznikiem będzie Wraith… W dodatku samica… **"**

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 12**

 ** _Pierwsze spotkanie_.**

 **\- C** o z nimi zrobiliście? - spytała z nutą smutku w głosie.

Sheppard spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- Z naszymi wyznawcami - wyjaśniła.

\- Pochowaliśmy ich - powiedział. - Wraith ich zabili?

\- Nie sądzę. Raczej zrobili to sami - odparła. - Retrowirus jest dość silny i szybko rozpoczął przemianę Wraith w ludzi. Nie sądzę, że w tym czasie ktoś myślał o pozbyciu się wiernych.

\- Masowe samobójstwo wyznawców - powiedział.

\- Uważają hive za ich domu. Atak na hive jest równoznaczny z atakiem na nich... Wojskowa zasada numer jeden: nie daj się pochwycić żywcem... bo możesz zdradzić wrogowi tajemnice.

John uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Racja - powiedział i nagle przechylił lekko głowę. - Teraz moje pytanie: jak długo znasz Todda?

\- Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Czasami... pracujemy razem, więc korzystając z okazji, że tu jesteś, chciałbym wiedzieć o nim więcej niż już wiem... Na wszelki wypadek.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech rozbawienia.

Chcesz wiedzieć, czy można mu ufać?

\- Między innymi - przyznał niechętnie.

\- Zaufanie między Wraith i Wraith to zupełnie inna sprawa, niż między człowiekiem a Wraith, pułkownik Sheppard.

\- To już wiem... Ale nadal chcę wiedzieć, co ty o nim wiesz… Chyba, że to także jakaś wielka tajemnica… jak wasze imiona - dodał nieco ironicznie.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i spojrzał w kierunku oceanu.

\- To zależy co chcesz wiedzieć… Może zainteresuje cię, że nie tylko nasze ścieżki krzyżowały się już znacznie wcześniej niż sądzisz - powiedziała po chwili. - Za pierwszym razem było to krótko po waszym przybyciu do tej galaktyki. Kiedy ratując swoich, zabiłeś Dream Keeper.

Sheppard spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Byłaś tam wtedy?

\- Tak… Tak samo jak Todd i Vi… Jak go nazywacie… Ja właśnie biegałam po lesie, ale oni byli na pokładzie tamtego hive… Nie pamiętam po co przyleciał Todd, ale Vi miał odebrać jednego ze swoich oficerów, który właśnie został wybudzony… Ja natomiast dzień wcześniej przyleciałam tam... jak wy to nazywacie?... Ach tak, na serwis... Dobrze znałam systemy tego hive, więc jeśli coś się psuło, wzywano mnie do naprawy…

\- Widzę, że znasz się na wielu rzeczach.

\- Moja matka powiedziała mi, kiedy byłam dzieckiem, że jeśli chcę dobrze zarządzać swoim hive, powinnam znać się na tych sprawach przynajmniej tak dobrze, jak moja załoga - odparła, spoglądając na niego. - Poza tym, zawsze lubiłem uczyć się różnych rzeczy… To zaskakujące, jak wiele razy ta wiedza uratowała mój tyłek - zażartowała. - Jak mówi wasz przysłowie: chcesz na kogoś liczyć... liczyć na siebie.

Spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ile przeczytałaś tych plików, które dał ci Carson? - zapytał.

\- Wiele. Szybko czytam... Waszą encyklopedię przeczytałam w nocy - wyjaśniła spokojnie.

\- Całą? - spytał zaskoczony.

\- Jak powiedziałam, szybko czytam... Poza tym, nie muszę spać tyle, co ludzie i mam… fotograficzną pamięć, jak większość Wraith... Tak to nazywacie, prawda? - upewniła się.

\- Tak.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Przypomniała sobie tamten dzień.

Jak mogłaby go zapomnieć.

Straciła wtedy kolejną bliską jej osobę.

Redswan bywała czasem szorstka, ale była dobrym nauczycielem.

To niesamowite jak wiele razy jaj drogi krzyżowały się z drogami tego człowieka, pomyślała teraz. Jakby był ku temu jakiś cel...

. . .

 **"…P** rzybyła na hive Dream Keeper na dzień przed tamtymi wydarzeniami, na rutynowy przegląd systemów komór hibernacyjnych. Tego wieczoru wybierała się właśnie do lasu, by pobiegać, kiedy zobaczyła jak zamaskowani żołnierze niosą do celi kilku ludzi. Ale wtedy nie zwróciła na to zbytniej uwagi... Ot, kolejna dostawa żywności.

\- Lepiej weź ze sobą broń. Podobno w okolicy znowu pojawiły się _ursies_ \- ostrzegał Quickblade, wyciągając z kabury swój pistolet, kiedy mijała go na korytarzu.

\- Dzięki - powiedziała, odsuwając pistolet plecami. - Ale gdybym nie wróciła za godzinę, możesz zacząć świętować - zadrwiła.

Spojrzał na nią z ironią.

\- Obawiam się, że jesteś podobna do alergii... Nigdy się ciebie nie pozbędę - odciął, przysuwając swoją twarz do jej.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Z czasem na wszystko można znaleźć lekarstwo.

\- Chciałbym - rzucił i wyprostował się, ruszając dalej z rękoma splecionymi za plecami. - Nie łam się, jak ostatnim razem. Nie będę ponownie wyciągnął cię z bagna - dodał.

\- Podobno błoto jest dobre dla skóry - zawołała za nim.

Zatrzymał się i odwrócił bokiem.

\- Odchody _avibu_ również... Kazać ci je dostarczyć? - rzucił z ironią.

\- Nie, dziękuję... za tą wątpliwą przyjemności - powiedziała i odeszła, mijając zbliżającego się Starbursta.

Ten zerknął za nią a następnie uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Hive Watchmastera.

\- Znowu ją gnębisz? - rzucił.

\- Nie tym razem - odparł lekko drwiąco Quickblade.

\- To chyba jakiś cud - niemal parsknął tym samym tonem Dowódca.

Oficer uśmiechnął się z przekąsem kącikiem ust.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tak się o nią troszczysz?

\- To chyba zrozumiałe. W końcu to córka mojej siostry.

\- Która na każdym kroku przypomina ci o losie Brightstar.

Starburst warknął cicho ostrzegawczo, ale starszy Wraith najwyraźniej nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, znów uśmiechając się ironicznie.

\- Po prostu zostaw ją w spokoju - burknął.

\- Jesteś w błędzie sądząc, że coś do niej mam… Wręcz przeciwnie. Lubię ją… Przypomina mi kogoś, kto dawno temu był mi bliski - dodał tajemniczo, poklepując go po ramieniu, po czym wyminął go, odchodząc w swoją stronę.

Ale Quickblade wiedział, że w jednej sprawie Starburst miał rację: on i Mo nie zawsze byli w stanie się porozumieć.

Przypomniał sobie, jak na początku drażniła go. Była czasem arogancka, ale nie dlatego, że jest samicą, lecz z powodu jej wiedzy, którą wchłania niczym gąbka. Wystarczyło pokazać jej coś nowego, aby zobaczyć w jej oczach ten błysk...

Przypominała mu o sobie z przeszłości… I o tych, którzy odeszli dawno temu.

To dlatego jej obecność przez tak długi czas była dla niego irytująca...

Po raz pierwszy zobaczył ją, gdy miała dziesięć lat. Nightstorm przywiozła ją na spotkania z Redswan. Już wtedy obie uważały, że Moonlight powinna zasiąść kiedyś w Szarej Radzie. Dostrzegały jej wielki potencjału. A przede wszystkim jej podobieństwo do Pierwszych, co w przyszłości mogłoby uczynić z niej dobrego sprzymierzeńca.

Tamtego dnia dziewczynka szybko znudziła się rozmowa Królowych, więc z zainteresowaniem zaczęła zwiedzać hive, natykając się w końcu na niego. Nie przepadał za dziećmi, a to było wyjątkowo irytujące. Nigdy nie spotkał się z tak dociekliwą młodą samicą. Chodziła za nim, zadając mnóstwo pytań, aż w końcu warknął na nią, zirytowany.

Spojrzała na niego wtedy tymi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami i powiedział najspokojniej na świecie:

\- Wystarczy powiedzieć, że nie wiesz, to zapytałabym kogoś innego.

A potem odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Spojrzał na nią, zupełnie zdezorientowany... i pokręcił głową z irytacją, warcząc na siebie, po czym wrócił do swoich obowiązków…

Ponownie spotkali się dopiero pięć lat później, kiedy przyleciała z Skyfallem sprawdzić uszkodzone podsystemy.

Był zaskoczony jej obecnością, w przeciwieństwie do Redswan - Królowa uważnie śledziła losy młodej samicy i wiedziała dokładnie na co ją stać. Nie zadawał więc pytań... ale w pewnym momencie zauważył, że Mo została sam na sam z konwertery energii.

\- Gdzie jest Skyfall? - burknął Quickblade.

Wysunęła głowę z kanału technicznego... z trudem powstrzymał się od śmiechu, gdy zobaczył jej brudną twarz.

\- Nie wiem. Nie jestem jego Keeper - powiedziała, lekko zirytowana. - Poszedł sprawdzić coś w buforach kompensacyjnych komór. Podobno jeden zawodzi... Czy możesz podać mi trój-rozdzielniki? - spytała, wskazując na leżące na podłodze narzędzia.

Spojrzał na nie.

\- To długie, czarne po lewej - dodała z nutą ironii.

\- Wiem - warknął.

\- Właśnie widzę - odcięta. - ...Dziękuję - powiedziała, gdy podał jej narzędzie i znowu schowała się w kanale.

\- Czy jesteś pewna, że wiesz co robisz?

Nie odpowiedziała od razu. Znów wychyliła głowę, rzucając mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Pytasz ze względu na mój wieku, czy dlatego, że jestem samicą? - syknęła, wyraźnie zirytowana jego pytaniem.

Zawahał się.

\- Z obu powodów - przyznał.

\- Jeśli uważasz, że nie wiem co robię, to może lepiej odejdź stąd... zanim coś wybuchnie - zadrwiła i wrócił do swojej pracy.

Oficer warknął tylko pod nosem i zostawił ją w spokoju.

Kiedy Skyfall wrócił dwie godziny później, Mo siedziała na podłodze, spokojnie kończąc swój posiłek.

Spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Co? - zapytał.

\- Przyleciałeś tu na przegląd hive... czy jej? - warknęła.

\- Nie bądź bezczelna - skarcił ją. - Poza tym, to nie twoja sprawa.

\- Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś robi ze mnie głupca... Jej Dowódca przychodził tu kilka razy i chciał wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś - powiedziała wyraźnie zła. - Musiałam wymyśleć jakąś historię.

\- Kupił to?

\- Myślę, że tak - powiedziała.

\- W takim razie odkryłaś swój nowy talenty: bajdurzenie - zadrwił.

Warknęła na niego ostrzegawczo, ale zignorował to.

\- Ty skanowałaś systemu? - spytał spokojnie, zbliżając się do panelu kontrolnego.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że nawet go naprawiłam - teraz ona odparła drwiąco.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- Zepsuły się tylko dwa przekaźniki... nic skomplikowanego... jak dla młodej samicy Wraith.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Wiesz, że nigdy bym tak nie powiedział o tobie. Jesteś mądrzejsza od wielu dorosłych samców.

\- Ale on tak myśli - warknęła.

\- Kto? Quickblade?... A od kiedy to dbasz o opinię innych? - parsknął lekko, analizując przebieg naprawy, które przeprowadziła.

\- Bo to jest denerwujące - syknęła.

\- Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem - zmienił temat. - Dobrze zrobione, mała - dodał z uśmiechem i potargał jej włosy dłonią.

Moonlight udała złość, chociaż pochwała z ust Skyfalla zawsze było dla niej ważna… łaskotało to jej ego. Znała go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że trudno jest zasłużyć na jego uznanie.

\- Powinieneś przestać traktować ją jak dziecko - powiedziała nagle Redswan.

Spojrzeli na nią, kiedy powoli i z gracją sunął ku nim. Oboje instynktownie wyprostowali się na widok Królowej. Ta podeszła do Mo, zgarniając jej włosy z ramion.

\- Kiedyś może zostać twoją Królową - powiedziała, okrążając dziewczynę i zatrzymując się za nią. Położyła dłonie na jej ramionach. - A wtedy będziesz musiał jej słuchać. A nie na odwrót, jak dotąd - dodała z lekkim rozbawieniem.

Mo przewróciła oczami.

\- Już to widzę - prychnęła.

\- Co w tym śmiesznego? - spytał Królowa.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się do niej.

\- Że on kiedykolwiek mnie usłucha - odparła, wskazując kciukiem na Skyfalla. - Poza tym, wolę bolesną prawdę niż ślepe posłuszeństwo - powiedziała. - Dobra rada jest niedoceniana przez większość Królowych z powodu ich arogancji.

Tym razem Redswan uśmiechnął się lekko rozbawiona.

\- Widzę, że nauki twojej matki i babki, w twoim przypadku nie były stratą czasu... Jaka w przypadku twojej siostry.

\- Proszę - prychnęła. - Nightflower jest... - urwała. - Powiedzmy, że branie jej za przykład jest złym pomysłem.

Królowa spoglądała na nią uważnie przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Chodź ze mną. Chcę coś sprawdzić - oznajmiła i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

Mo zerknęła szybko na oficera, a potem dogoniła Królową.

\- Zastanawia mnie, że posiadasz zdolności twojej babki już w tak młodym wieku - rzekła Redswan. - Zarówno w odniesieniu do faktu, iż innym Wraith trudno wyczuć twoją obecność... co może być czasami bardzo przydatne... jak i twoich zdolności telepatycznych. Chcę zobaczyć jak poradzisz sobie z kontrolowaniem komór.

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwiła się.

\- Twoja babka uważa, że z twoimi zainteresowaniami... no cóż, jak ona to określiła: że zanudzisz się na śmierć, jako Królowa... Więc zaproponowałam jej, że mogę sprawdzić twoją przydatność jako Dream Keeper - wyjaśniła i zatrzymała się przed drzwiami głównej komory hibernacyjnej.

Te otworzyły się, ukazując okrągłe pomieszczenie z tysiącami komór, w których trzymano uśpionych Wraith. Kilkanaście poziomów połączonych było ze sobą spiralnym chodnikiem i kilkoma pomostami.

Weszły na małą platformę na jednym z takich poziomów, zatrzymując się przy panelu sterowania.

\- Może to trochę uspokoi twoją matka, że wolisz wędrować po kanałach technicznych, niż przygotowywać się do roli Królowej - dodała.

\- Jak pokazuje codzienność, bycie Królową to żadna filozofia. Może nią zostać nawet idiotka, tylko dlatego, że jest samicą - powiedziała ironicznie Mo. - Bez niej załoga hive przeżyje... Ale Królowa bez swojej załogi... Cóż, śmiem twierdzić, że do ich wyliczenia jedna dłoń nie wystarczy.

\- Nightstorm miała rację. Masz ostry język, jak twoja Pra-matka - powiedziała z lekkim rozbawieniem. - W przypadku Królowej to może być atutem. Pamiętaj jednak, że kiedyś może to wpędzić cię w kłopoty - ostrzegła spokojnie. - A teraz połóż dłonie na panelu i skup się. Poczuj ich... Wszystkich...

Słowa Redswan zagrzmiał na umyśle Moonlight zarówno wtedy… jak i teraz, kiedy powracała do hive, przemykając po wąskiej ścieżce między drzewami.

Chwilę wcześniej zatrzymała i skoncentrowała umysł, kiedy do jej uszu dobiegł odgłos dalekiej eksplozji, a ponad drzewami pojawił się dym. Ktoś atakował hive ze Śpiącymi.

Warknęła i zerwała się z miejsca. Miała zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od celu. Ale kiedy dotarła no miejsce, było już za późno.

Redswan leżał na ziemi z dużą raną w brzuchu.

Dwóch Wraith klęczących obok niej, spojrzała na Mo. Podnieśli się. Młoda samica podeszła powoli do ciała Królowej i upadła na kolana.

\- Znajdź ich... wszystkich - warknęła.

Nie odpowiedzieli. Skinęli tylko głowami i szybko opuścili salę, aby wysłać w pościg żołnierzy i myśliwce.

Moonlight spoglądał przez dłuższą chwilę na Redswan, gładząc palcami jej twarzy... i nagle przypomniała sobie o komorach hibernacyjnych.

Spojrzała w górę.

Te, znajdujące się najbliżej sali, zostały już dezaktywowane. Było więc już za późno, aby znajdujący się w nich Wraith ponownie pogrążyli się we śnie... Ale te dalsze...

Skupiła się... Dla większości nie był jeszcze za późno, aby zatrzymać proces de-hibernacji.

Po raz pierwszy w pełni samodzielnie ogarnęła umysłem cały system. I to nie było tak proste, jak wtedy, kiedy pomagała jej Redswan. Mimo wieloletniej praktyki, samodzielne kontrolowanie systemu komór hibernacyjnych okazał się być dla niej prawdziwym wyzwaniem.

Siedząc na ziemi, skupiała więc całą swoją uwagę na tej jednej rzeczy.

Nie wiedziała ile czasu upłynęło, zanim w pełni zdołała przejąć kontrolę nad całym systemem, ale kiedy otworzyła oczy, Quickblade klęczał przed nią na jednym kolanie, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

Jego twarz i włosy były nieco poczerniałe.

Mo spojrzał na niego, lekko zaskoczona.

\- Jesteś ranny?

\- To nic takiego - powiedział. - Jesteś w stanie kontrolować resztę komór?

\- Myślę, że tak - odparła, wstając. - Złapaliście ich?

\- Niestety nie - warknął. - Uciekli przez wrota.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Naszym myśliwcem?

\- Nie... Mieli swój statek... Z opisu przypominał pojazdy Lantean - wyjaśnił niechętnie.

\- Na pewno? - rzuciła zaskoczona.

\- Tak mówią piloci.

Moonlight był zdezorientowana. Nie wiedziała co myśleć. Czy to możliwe aby Lanteanie powrócili... po dziesięciu tysiącach lat? Ale dlaczego?...

Przerwała rozmyślania, czując, że powoli traci kontrolę nad systemem... Skupiła się na nim ponownie, a potem spojrzał na dwóch żołnierzy.

\- Połóżcie ją na stole - poleciła spokojnie i spojrzała na oficera. - Poinformuj o tym Radę. Powinny wiedzieć co się stało... Może zechcą... - nie dokończył, patrząc ze smutkiem na ciało Królowej, a z jej oczu płynęły łzy.

Chwyciła ją za rękę.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że nie żyje.

Była jedną z Najstarszych. Jedną z Drugiego Pokolenia, urodzoną na długo przed Wielką Wojną, podobnie jak jej babka.

Tworzyła trzon Szarej Rady, z jej spokojem i logicznym podejścia do rozwiązywania problemów...

I była jej nauczycielką.

Mo pomyślała o Clearcut... Doktorek się załamie, kiedy dowie się o śmierci swojej starszej siostry. Z wszystkich, których kiedyś znał, pozostały mu tylko Redswan i Nightstorm... a teraz już jej nie ma. To będzie dla niego cios, pomyślała.

\- Milady? - odezwał się nagle gardłowy głos.

Spojrzała w tym kierunku. W progu sali stało kilka Wraith.

Skinęli formalnie głowami, kiedy spojrzała na nich.

Nie znała ich. Musieli być jednym ze Śpiących, stwierdziła.

Jeden z nich otworzył szeroko oczy na jej widok.

Był nawet wysoki, średniej budowy ciała. Jego długie, białe włosy ozdobione były srebrnymi pasemkami. Otaczając górną połowę głowy, spięte były z tyłu w kok złożony z licznych, cienkich dredów sięgających do pasa. Druga połowa włosów była krótko ścięta, ozdobiona ciekawym wzorem. Prawe oko Wraith zrobił tatuaż w kształcie gwiazdy, od której odbiegało kilka cienkich, falujących ogonów… Niczym kometa, pomyślała. Ale nigdy nie słyszała ani nie czytała o Wraith, który nosiłby takie imię. Lub zbliżone.

Quickblade również spojrzał na nich.

\- Zaczekajcie w sali tronowej - powiedział. - Zaraz tam przyjdę - dodał i położył rękę na ramieniu Mo. - Jeśli nie dasz rady, daj mi znać. Możemy włączyć komputerowe wsparcie kontroli komór hibernacyjnych.

Młoda samica uśmiechnęła się.

\- W takim razie może lepiej od razu sprawdzę, czy w ogóle jeszcze działa - parsknęła. - Aby potem nie było niespodzianki - zachichotała lekko i poklepał go nieco po ramieniu.

Skinął głową, rozbawiony.

Wychodząc z sali, Mo spojrzała na grupę Wraith, a oni na nią. Na ich twarzach rysowało się wyraźnie zaskoczenie... i domyślała się dlaczego.

Odprowadzili ją wzrokiem, a potem spojrzeli na Dowódcę Dream Keeper.

\- Kim ona jest? - zapytał zdezorientowany Stardrift, podchodząc do niego.

\- Moonlight nie jest Królowa, jeśli o to pytasz - powiedział spokojnie. - Była uczennicą Redswan, jako Keeper... To _Protheu_.

\- Samica? - spytał, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

\- Tak... samica _Protheu_.

Wraith uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Szara Rada musiał być bardzo zaskoczona - niemal prychnął.

\- Delikatnie mówiąc... Nie wiedzieli co z nią zrobić. Opinie były bardzo podzielone.

\- Domyślam się... Co ona robi?

\- Wszystko - Quickblade powiedział spokojnie, wchodząc do korytarza.

\- Wszystko, to bardzo szerokie i niejasne stwierdzenie.

Oficer uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Jej przypadek jest tym bardziej zaskakujący, że nawet sama Rada wiązała z nią wielkie nadzieje... Zakładały, że pewnego dnia Mo zasiądzie w Radzie... Jest bardzo inteligentna... i irytująco ciekawska. Jako dziecko interesowały jej różne zagadnienia i chciała, aby ją tego uczono... Stąd cios dla wszystkich, kiedy okazało się, że jest _Protheu_... Jej zakres wiedzy jest szeroki, ale głównie zajmuje się sprawami technicznymi. Ma talent do naprawiania różnych rzeczy... Podobnie jak jej prababka... Jak powtarza Nightstorm.

\- To wnuczka Nightstorm?

\- Tak... Dlatego radzę wam uważać na to, jak będziecie traktować Mo - ostrzegł, zerkając przez ramię na pozostałych. - To _Protheu_ , ale wciąż należy do Klanu Nightwatchers i jest pod ochroną Nightstorm... Sądziłem, że się domyślasz po kolorze jej oczu... i po tym, jak na nią spojrzałeś - dodał, spoglądając na Stardrift.

\- Miałem podejrzenie, że to może być ona... ale nie byłem pewien - powiedział.

Weszli do sali tronowej. Była pogrążona w ciemności, ale kiedy tylko przekroczył jej próg, światła zaczęły zapalać się automatycznie...

.

.

Kilka godzin po ataku na Hive Śpiących, wciąż panował jeszcze mały chaos.

I chociaż większość uszkodzeń w środku został prawie całkowicie usuniętych, to nadal pozostawały te, powstałe od eksplozji na zewnętrznej powierzchni kadłuba.

Moonlight zakończyła przegląd i naprawę komputerowego systemu sterowania komorami hibernacyjnymi. Zrobiła to na tyle, na ile mogła. Przez ostatnie tysiąclecia był bardzo rzadko wykorzystywany, więc nie była pewna jak długo będzie w stanie poprawnie funkcjonować. Dlatego też wciąż wolał osobiście kontrolować wszystko... tak długo, jak tylko mogła... A im dłużej to robiła, tym mniej uwagi musiała temu poświęcać, zauważyła.

Po powrocie do komnaty, gdzie wciąż leżała Redswan, ujrzała swoją pół-siostrę i dwóch żołnierzy, który właśnie próbowali zabrać ciało Królowej.

\- Nie ważcie się jej dotknąć! - warknęła.

\- Nie będzie podważać moich rozkazów... _Protheu_ \- powiedział wyniośle Nightflower.

Mo podszedł do niej.

\- Decyzja, co zrobić ze jej ciałem, nie należy do ciebie, ale do Rady - nie pozostawała jej dłużna.

Królowa warknęła ostrzegawczo, próbując dominować nad Mo, ale młoda samica uśmiechnęła się tylko drwiąco.

\- Proszę, wyrzucić ją jeśli chcesz - wskazała ręką. - Chętnie zobaczę jak tłumaczysz się z tego Radzie.

\- Ty mała, arogancka... - syknęła przez zaciśnięte usta, podnosząc rękę, aby uderzyć Mo w twarzy.

\- Ani się waż - rzuciła nagle Nightstorm, wchodząc do komnaty. - Może i jest _Protheu_ , ale to wciąż twoja siostra.

\- Nie dla mnie...

\- I wciąż jest pod moją opieką - przerwał jej ponownie złowrogim tonem. - I nie zapominaj o tym... NIGDY - powiedziała, zatrzymując się przed nią.

Nightflower był wyraźnie wściekła, ale nie powiedziała nic. Wiedziała, że mogłoby jej to bardzo zaszkodzić... a może nawet kosztować życie.

Nightstorm przeniosła wzrok na młodszą wnuczkę.

\- Quickblade powiedział mi, że zdołałaś zatrzymać proces Przebudzenia w większości komór, bez konieczności uruchamiania komputerowego systemy... Bardzo dobrze - powiedziała z dumą. - Widzę, że Redswan udało się dobrze cię wyszkolić.

\- To nie jest żaden wyczyn - prychnął pod nosem młodsza Królowej, kiedy jej babka podeszła do ciała przyjaciółki.

Moonlight spojrzał na swoją pół-siostrę i przechyliła lekko głowę.

\- Jeśli uważasz, że to takie proste, to śmiało. Możesz kontrolować go sama - powiedziała i połączył się z nią telepatycznie, aby przekazać jej kontrolę nad systemem.

Nightflower uśmiechnął się tylko krzywo... i nagle jęknęła, kiedy Mo przestała wspierać ją w tym działaniu. Nogi ugięły się pod nią, a w głowie zawirowało. Złapała się stołu aby nie upaść.

\- Czy nadal uważasz, że to takie proste?

\- Zabierz to... ode mnie - jęknęła z trudem, zaczynając powoli klękać na ziemi.

Ale młoda samica tylko patrzyła na nią z rozbawieniem.

\- Mo… przejmij systemu, zanim wszystko się załamie - wtrącił spokojnie Nightstorm, nawet nie patrząc na nie. - Z twoją siostrą włącznie - powiedziała sarkastycznie.

Samica wzruszyła tylko ramionami, a potem połączył się ponownie z umysłem Nightflower.

Młoda Królowa odetchnęła z ulgą i szybko podniosła się. Znów była wściekła, że ... to coś... upokorzyło ją.

Starsza Królowa podniosła nagle głowę i spojrzała w stronę wejścia do komnaty.

Dwie młodsze samice skierowały wzrok w tym samym kierunku.

Wraith, który tam stał, skinął głową.

\- Stardrift - była trochę zaskoczona, że go widzi.

\- Witaj, Nightstorm - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, podchodząc do niej.

\- Stardrift? - Mo powtórzyła zaskoczona, patrząc raz na babkę, a raz na Wraith.

Słyszała i czytała o nim. Był jednym z pierwszych z Trzeciego Pokolenia. W prostej linii potomkiem Shortcut, brata jednej z Pierwszych Dziewięciu Matek, Guide. Według znanych jej zapisów, niezwykle ceniony nawigator, który wyszkolił wielu godnych siebie następców.

\- Stardrift był moim Głównym Nawigatorem - powiedziała spokojnie. - Jeszcze w czasie Wielkiej Wojny... Należy do Trzeciego Pokolenia Wraith.

\- Tak, pamiętam z zapisów - niemal mruknął Mo.- Ale nigdy nie wspominałaś o nim - zauważyła z nutą ironii.

\- Może dlatego, że przed moją hibernacją mieliśmy... bardziej energiczną wymianę poglądów - powiedział. - To było tuż przed twoim urodzeniem - dodał, spoglądając na młodą samicę.

\- Naprawdę? - prychnęła, splatając ramiona na piersi. - A ja zawsze dostaje opieprz za... energiczną wymianę poglądów - dodała ironicznie i obróciwszy się na pięcie, wyszła z sali.

\- Opieprz? - powtórzył Stardrift, z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Zbyt dużo czasu spędza wśród ludzi i nabyła od nich kilka... nawyków - mruknęła zakłopotana Nightstorm.

\- Właśnie widzę... a raczej słyszę - prychnął pod nosem. - Myślę, że rzeczywiście masz rację: obraz twojej matki - przyznał…"

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 13**

 ** _Ostatni rozsądny_... _?_**

 **S** heppard wszedł do stołówki i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko McKay, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Po pierwsze, twoje zabezpieczenia anty-Wraith są do bani. Mo zdążyła już przeczytać połowę akt naszej załogi... Dlatego, po drugie, poprosiłem ją, aby napisał odpowiedni program ochronny. Może Wraith wymyśli lepsze zabezpieczenie anty-Wraith niż ty - oznajmił.

\- Pozwolisz jej grzebać w naszych systemach...?

\- Nie jestem głupi, Rodney - przerwał mu spokojnie. - Powiedziałem: napisać... A wtedy ty go sprawdzisz... dziesięć razy - podkreślił słowa - i jeśli będzie OK, zainstalujesz go.

\- Świetnie. A jeśli coś będzie nie tak, to winą obarczysz za to mnie? - wymamrotał, kończąc swój posiłek.

\- Ktoś musi być winny - rzucił beztrosko.

McKay posłał mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- A tak przy okazji. Ona również czytała twoje akta i już wie o twoim… babskim imieniu. Strasznie ją to rozbawiło, więc... Chyba będzie się dobrze bawić twoim kosztem w najbliższej przyszłości.

\- Świetnie, może od razu mnie zastrzelisz - warknął.

\- Ma ciekawe poczucie humoru. Bardzo sarkastyczne... Lubię je.

\- Czyli takie jak twoje.

\- Dlatego powiedziałem, że mi się podoba - wskazał na niego palcem. - To znaczy jej poczucie humoru - zastrzegł zaraz.

\- Widzę że sporo rozmawialiście - rzucił sarkastycznie Rodney, odchylając się do tyłu.

\- Zgadza się. Dobrze się z nią rozmawia. Dowiedziałem się ciekawych rzeczy... choć nadal nie powiedziała mi jak naprawdę ma na imię - dodał rozczarowany.

\- Spróbuj swojego uroku Lethi, może ona zdradzi ci jej imię - prychnął.

\- Już próbowałem... Nie działa - mruknął pułkownik.

\- O czym tak dyskutujecie? - zapytał nagle Lorne, podchodząc do stołu.

\- Shep ma nowego kumpla: Mo - McKay rzucił drwiąco.

\- Jest zaskakująco miła jak na Wraith, prawda? - powiedział podpułkownik.

\- Ty też?

\- Powiedziałem tylko, że jest miła, jak na Wraith - powtórzył i zaczął jeść swój obiad.

\- Może powinieneś z nią porozmawiać? - zaproponował John.

Lorne skinął głową, żując posiłek.

\- O ile pamiętam, dwie godziny temu byłeś bardzo chętny aby ją zastrzelić.

\- To było dwie godziny temu... A potem porozmawiałam z nią i stwierdził, że jest nawet OK... Jak na Wraith.

\- Mówicie o Mo? - zapytał Teyla, również podchodząc do nich.

Pozostali spojrzeli na nią.

\- A czym urzekła ciebie? Bo tych dwóch miłą rozmową - zadrwił Rodney.

\- Nie powiedziałam, że mnie czymś urzekła... Po prostu jest inna, niż się spodziewałem - powiedziała z lekkim wahaniem. - To miła, choć zaskakująca odmiana.

\- Rozumiem, że od teraz kochamy Wraith - prychnął naukowiec.

Teyla zerknął szybko na dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn.

\- Co go ugryzło?

\- Nie wiem. Ale wkurza go, że uważamy, że Mo jest OK.

\- Ona jest Wraith! - rzucił, prostując się na krześle, aż zebrane dookoła osoby spojrzały na niego. - Już zapomnieliście ile kłopotów zawsze przez nich mamy? - zniżył głos. - Jeszcze wczoraj wszyscy chcieli ją zastrzelić, tylko dlatego, że jest Wraith… i nagle wszyscy ją lubią.

\- Powiedziałem, że jest OK, a nie, że ją lubię - poprawił go Shepparda. - I nie zapomniałem, że jest Wraith... Po prostu inaczej się z nią rozmawia, niż z innymi Wraith... I nie muszę się martwić, że będzie próbowała wyssać ze mnie życie - dodał z zadowoleniem. - To bardzo relaksująca myśl podczas rozmowy z nią.

\- Michael też nie musiał żywić się ludźmi, a prawie nas pozabijał - przypomniał mu ponuro McKay.

\- To było co innego. Nienawidził nas za to, że zrobiliśmy z niego człowieka... Kilka razy.

\- A jej tylko zabiłeś matkę - powiedział naukowiec złośliwie.

\- O co ci chodzi? - wtrącił spokojnie Lorne. - Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś miał do niej osobiste pretensje? - zauważył.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale zacytuję Ronona: ona jest Wraith... Już zapomniałeś jak jej matka nas wystawiła?... Zazwyczaj niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni.

\- Myślę, że się mylisz - powiedział nagle Beckett.

Pozostali spojrzeli na niego, gdy on i Jennifer podeszli do stołu.

\- Ona bardzo różni się od swojej matki - dokończył. - Nie wydaje mi się, aby chciała nam zaszkodzić.

\- Następny - mruknął Rodney. - Może od razu założycie jej fanklub?

\- A może najpierw powinieneś poznać ją lepiej, zanim zaczniesz ją ocenić?

\- Carson ma rację - przyznała spokojnie Keller. - Prawdę mówiąc, Mo czuje się Wraith, ale jej własny gatunek traktował ją zawsze z góry, jak kogoś gorszego. Więc dobrze wie, jak to jest być pogardzany przez innych... Myślę, że jest inna niż reszta Wraith... Ma wiele ludzkich zachowań.

\- To nie czyni jej człowiekiem.

\- Ale znacznie zbliża do człowieczeństwa - powiedziała z miłym uśmiechem. - Poza tym, jak sama słusznie zauważyła, ludzie często sami zachowują się jak potwory... Czy uważasz, że takie osoby są bardziej ludzkie niż ona?

\- To ekstremalne przypadki...

\- To, niestety, dosyć częste przypadki, Rodney... Wraith traktują ludzi jak zwierzęta tylko dlatego, że żywią się nami aby przetrwać... Czy zjadłbyś kota?... My sami inaczej traktujemy zwierzęta domowe, a inaczej gospodarskie? Wobec tych ostatnich nie żywimy żadnych uczuć, więc łatwiej jest nam je zabijać... Z tego, co dowiedziałam się od Mo, z Wraith jest tak samo. Ich wyznawcy są dobrze traktowani, jak nasze domowe zwierzaki... reszta jest dla nich jedynie posiłkiem.

\- I ty, Brutusie? - stwierdził. - Usprawiedliwiasz to?

\- Nie... tylko rozumiem ich punkt widzenia.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy będziesz tak wyrozumiała, kiedy jeden z nich będzie próbował nakarmić się tobą.

Jennifer tylko przewróciła oczami i westchnął ciężko.

\- Czasami jesteś zupełnie niereformowalny, Rodneyu McKay - stwierdziła i nagle uniosła nieco brew, splatając ramiona na piersi. - I hipokrytą… Mówię o twoim małoletnim kumplu… Dawidzie - przypomniała złośliwie.

\- To co innego - bronił się. - Zamknęli nas razem… Na miesiąc… Poza tym to jeszcze dzieciak.

\- Dzieciak Wraith - wytknęła mu.

McKay chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł zbliżający się Woolsey.

\- Dobrze, że jesteście razem - powiedział z powagą. - Właśnie rozmawiałem z dowództwem. Jutro wyślą kogoś do naszego gościa.

\- Do Mo? Po co? - spytał Sheppard.

\- Jej przypadek bardzo ich zainteresował, i jak dr Beckett, najwyraźniej wiążą spore nadzieje z jej niezwykłą mutacją.

\- Mówili kogo przyślą - powiedziała Jennifer.

\- Nie... Myślę, że nie są jeszcze zgodni w tej kwestii.

\- Lepiej ją ostrzec czego może się spodziewać - powiedział pułkownik.

\- Właśnie rozmawiałem z nią o tym. Już o wszystkim wie.

\- Świetnie, tylko tego nam brakowało.

\- Nie chcę zapeszać, ale ostatnio mieliśmy chyba zbyt dużo spokoju - powiedział Beckett. - A wtedy zawsze coś się dzieje.

\- Nie kracz, doktorku - John wskazał na niego palcem.

\- A co pan o niej sądzi? - spytał nagle McKay. - Wszyscy tutaj wydają się być nią zauroczeni... z różnych powodów.

\- Rodney - Jennifer upomniała go, zrezygnowana.

\- Chcę poznać jego opinię. Najwyraźniej tylko ja jej nie lubię.

\- A Ronon? - Lorne powiedział z rozbawieniem.

\- On nienawidzi każdego Wraith i nigdy nie zmieni zdania… więc to się nie liczy - powiedział naukowiec.

\- Jeszcze nie mam o niej konkretnego zdania - odparł spokojnie Woolsey. - Jest tu zaledwie drugi dzień. Ale zgadzam się z resztą, że jest... intrygującym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku... Właśnie zapytał mnie o moją kolekcję nagraniach muzyki klasycznej... Ciekawe, że podobno jej matka ceniła sztukę.

\- Tak, pamiętam komnatę królowej. Było tam kilka obrazów i rzeźby - powiedział Lorne. - To było trochę dziwne. Nie podejrzewam Wraith o takie gusta.

\- Czyli zgadza się pan z opinią reszty? - zapytał Rodney.

\- Jak już powiedziałem, zgadzam się z opinią reszty, że jest intrygującym indywiduum... Co do reszty, pokaże czas.

\- Żebyście tylko potem nie żałowali tej… fascynacji jej osobą - niemal mruknął McKay i wstał z krzesła, zabierając tacę po posiłku. - Bo najwyraźniej tylko ja jeszcze tu rozsądnie myślą - dodał i odszedł.

Pozostali spojrzeli za nim.

\- Co go ugryzło? - rzucił Lorne.

\- Nie wiem - niemal mruknął Sheppard.

Naukowiec pozostawił swoje brudne naczynia na jednym ze stojaków i opuścił messę.

Miał jeszcze dużo pracy, więc nie miał zamiaru tracić więcej czasu na rozmowy o tej samicy Wraith. Pozostali jeszcze się przekonają, że oszuka ich jak kiedyś jej matka, a wtedy okaże się kto miał rację, pomyślał, wchodząc do transportera.

Wiązka teleportująca przeniosła go w inny rejon stacji.

Laboratorium techniczne był prawie pusty. Natknął się tam tylko Zelenka... i na nią - skrzywił się pod nosem na widok Mo.

Stała przez jednym z laptopów, przeglądając pliki o technologii Wraith.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - mruknął.

Spojrzała na niego, trochę zaskoczona i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Radek poprosił mnie o pomoc...

\- To jesteś już za TY? - zadrwił. - Nie potrzebujemy żadnych konsultacji od Wraith - dodał zimno i zamknął laptopa. - A ty nie dawaj jej dostępu do naszych plików - zwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela.

\- Ten komputer nie jest połączony...

\- Carson też tak myślał, i co? Złamała nasze zabezpieczenia.

Moonlight przechyliła lekko głowę.

\- To dlatego jest pan na mnie zły, doktorze McKay? Że złamał pański kod?

\- Jesteś Wraith... To mi wystarczy - mruknął i podszedł do biurka.

\- Rodney - Radek upomniał go, ale on nie dopowiedział. - Przepraszam za niego. Nie wiem, co w niego wstąpiło.

\- Nic się nie stało. Rozumiem... Ma powód, aby nie ufać Wraith...

\- I to całą masę powodów - powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Może lepiej zajmij się swoją pracą, a my dokończymy naszą - skomentował Czech i ponownie otworzył laptop. - Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi... Najwyraźniej wstał dzisiaj lewą nogą.

\- Co to ma do rzeczy? - zdziwiła się.

\- To takie powiedzenie... oznacza, że ktoś od rano jest w złym nastroju.

\- Och, rozumiem - powiedziała z lekkim rozbawieniem i wrócił do analizy danych.

McKay spojrzał na nią ponuro. Był zły, że musi przebywać z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Ale miał pracę, której, jak na złość, nie mógł wykonać gdzie indziej… więc nie miał wyboru i musiał tu pozostać - tak więc zacisnął zęby i postanowił nie dać wytrącić się z równowagi.

Nie rozumiał jednak dlaczego wszyscy ją lubią. Bo nie żywi się ludźmi? Jaka to różnica? Wraith jest Wraith i nie zmienia się z powodu braku... szczeliny na dłoni.

Spojrzał ponuro na nią i Zelenkę. Zachowywali się tak, jakby znali się od lat. Dyskutowali... a nawet żartowali... Nie mógł się przez to skoncentrować na swojej pracy.

Wreszcie, zirytowany, ostentacyjnie zamknął laptopa, wsunął go pod pachę i wyszedł z laboratorium.

Mo i Radek spojrzał za nim... i zachichotali.

\- Nie wiem co się z nim stało - powiedział mężczyzna. - Nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się w ten sposób.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Jestem przyzwyczajona do tego typu zachowań w mojej obecności - zapewniła go spokojnie. - A wracając do wiązki dematerializatora. Używamy go do różnych celów... Nie tylko do przechwytywania ludzi... Dzięki niej możemy także zbierać różne rzeczy i przenosić je w buforze.

\- Jak podręczny kufer - zażartował.

\- ...Tak myślę... o ile dobrze zrozumiałem porównanie - przyznała.

.

.

 **K** iryk wszedł do med-labu.

O dziwo, w pokoju nie było Wraith, którego spodziewał się tam zastać.

Zazwyczaj Doktorek siedział przy stole, mieszając coś w probówce czy badając coś pod mikroskopem. Ale tym razem znalazł tam tylko młoda kobietę czyszczącą starannie liczne półki.

Spojrzała na niego, trochę zaskoczona.

\- Doktorka nie ma? - zapytał.

\- Przyjdzie... Wiernym nie wolno tu przebywać bez zgody...

\- Ja nie jestem wyznawcą - warknął. - I mogę tu być - dodał spokojniej.

Nie odpowiedziała. Mruknęła tylko coś pod nosem i wróciła do swojej pracy.

Kiryk rozejrzał się. Kiedyś często przebywał w tym miejscu. Usunięcie lokalizatora okazało się skomplikowane i wymagało wielu zabiegów.

Zatrzymał się przed ekranem, na którym można było zobaczyć zarys ludzkiej postaci. Ale nie mógł odczytać napisów. Po prawie dwóch lat nadal trudno było mu nauczyć się języka Wraith.

Przypomniał sobie kiedy przyszedł tu po raz pierwszy…

. . .

 **" …S** tary Wraith siedział przy mikroskopie, badając kilka próbek.

Był średniego wzrostu, raczej szczupły, a jego sięgające do połowy pleców włosy, splecione były po bokach głowy w dwa cienkie warkoczyki i związane razem srebrnym pierścieniem. Przez prawe oko przebiegał tatuaż w kształcie podwójnego pioruna.

\- Hej, Doktorku - rzuciła wesoło Mo i usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko niego.

Spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na gości i uśmiechnął się ironicznie kącikiem ust.

\- Znowu przyniosłeś ranne zwierzęcia do domu? - zażartował.

Mo uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Trzeba było widzieć twarz Skalla - parsknęła.

\- Domyślam się - powiedział, wciąż rozbawiony i spojrzał na mężczyznę. - Co to za jeden?

\- Biegacz - wyjaśniła, zerkając na niego przez ramię. - Kiryk.

\- Hmm - mruknął tylko pod nosem i wstał, zaczynając szukać czegoś na półkach.

Wreszcie chwycił jakieś urządzenie. Było płaskie, zakończone z jednej strony kryształem, a na drugim kablem. Podłączył je do innego urządzenia przy monitorze wbudowanym w ścianę laboratorium.

\- Chodź tu - polecił spokojnie.

Mężczyzna podszedł do niego bez słowa i odwrócił się plecami. Domyślał się, że Wraith też chcesz wykonać skanowanie urządzeń śledzącego, jak wcześniej lekarka z Atlantydy.

Mo podeszła do nich, patrząc na ekran.

\- Połączył się już z rdzeniem - powiedział po chwili Wraith.

\- Wyjmiesz je?

\- To będzie trudne... ale myślę, że jest to możliwe - odpowiedział i odłożył skaner medyczną. - Będzie to wymagać kilku operacji ... Pytanie brzmi, czy jesteś gotów podjąć ryzyko. Urządzenie nie będzie kolidować z twoim organizmem w żaden sposób.

\- Nie chcę go w sobie - warknął Kiryk, odwracając się w ich stronę.

Wraith parsknął lekko pod nosem.

\- Ja też nie chciałem wielu rzeczy - powiedział tajemniczo. - Ale jednak muszę z nimi żyć... od ponad dziesięciu tysięcy lat… Nie zawsze można mieć to, co się chce, panie Kiryk.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. Nie miał pojęcia o czym on mówi.

\- Wyciągniesz to cholerstwo, czy nie?

Wraith westchnął i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

\- Jak powiedziałem, myślę że jest to możliwe - powiedział po drodze.

\- Świetnie. Więc zaczynaj.

\- Nie dzisiaj... Jestem zajęty - rzekł spokojnie, patrząc przez mikroskop.

\- Zajęty?... - powiedział, ale Mo szybko odwróciła go twarzą do drzwi.

\- Dziękuję, Doktorku - rzuciła.

Nie odpowiedział. Nawet nie spojrzał na nich.

Drzwi rozsunęły się i samica Wraith pchnął Biegacza na korytarz.

\- Powiedział, nie dzisiaj, więc nie kłócić się z nim - oznajmiła, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi.

\- A on ma coś lepszego do roboty? - zadrwił.

\- Po pierwsze, taka operacja to poważna sprawa. Należy przygotować się do niej starannie. Jeden fałszywy ruch i… - pstryknęła palcami - … i do końca życia będziesz leżał bezwładnie.

\- A po druga?

\- A po drugie, Doktorek jest dość specyficzny i czasami ma swoje... dziwactwa - oznajmiła i ruszyła korytarzem.

\- Dziwactwa? - powtórzył.

\- No wiesz... czasem mam wrażenie, że żyje w innym świecie - prawie szepnęła. - Chociaż, w sumie nie dziwię się mu.

\- Czyli?

\- To długa historia... Może kiedyś ci ją opowiem - powiedziała i otworzyła drzwi do transportera.

\- Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć tu tak długo - mruknął.

Moonlight uśmiechnął się z nutką ironii.

\- Ile razy już to słyszałam - parsknęła i weszła do małego pomieszczenia... **"**

. . .

… **D** rzwi laboratorium otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Doktorek - wszyscy tak go nazywali, chociaż Kiryk znał jego imię: Clearcut… A nawet historia jego życia.

Specjalizował się w neurochirurgii, ale czasem prowadził swoje badania w dziedzinie medycyny molekularnej.

Uśmiechnął się na widok mężczyzny.

\- Kiryk... Słyszałem, że postanowiłeś nas odwiedzić - powiedział i podszedł do niego, by uścisnąć mu dłoń.

Były Biegacz wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do gestu wykonywanego przez Wraith.

\- A ja, że zgubiliście Mo - prychnął.

\- Reszta tak myśli - powiedział tajemniczo i nagle przypomniał sobie o dziewczynie sprzątającej jego laboratorium. - Zostaw nas - polecił spokojnie.

Kiryk nie pamiętam, aby Doktorek kiedykolwiek mówił arogancko do wyznawców Wraith. Innym zdarzało się to dość często, ale nie jemu.

Dziewczyna skinęła tylko głową i wyszła posłusznie.

\- Czy wiesz, gdzie ona może być? - zapytał, gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nią.

Stary Wraith uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i podszedł do monitora.

\- Wiem o co pokłóciła się z Dowódcą, więc przypuszczam gdzie może być.

\- To dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?

\- Bo jeśli ona rzeczywiście tam jest, to lepiej zostawić ją w spokoju... A Skall natychmiast obrałby kurs na tą planetę.

\- Ale mi chyba możesz powiedzieć?

Wraith spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Zaglądałeś może ostatnio na Atlantydę? - zapytał.

Kiryk zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ona tam jest... Ale po co? - spytał zaskoczony.

Doktorek wskazał na ekran.

\- Odkąd dowiedziałem się, że Mo jest _Protheu_ , szczegółowo badałem jej DNA... aby na tej podstawie móc stworzyć retrowirus, który ostatecznie zakończyłby to szaleństwo... Ale to nie jest moja dziedzina, chociaż myślę, że jestem bliski tego celu.

\- A Atlantyda również nad tym pracuje.

\- Właśnie... ale oni chcą używać do tego celu genów Iratus... To zły pomysł... Mo chce nauczyć się od nich jak najwięcej. To może być bardzo pomocne w moich badaniach.

\- O to pokłóciła się z Skallem? O retrowirus? - zapytał.

\- Dokładniej o możliwość jego zastosowania na załodze tego hive, co uwolniłoby nas od kłopotów... z deficytem żywności.

Kiryk uśmiechnął się.

\- Przypuszczam, że nie był zachwycony tym pomysłem... W przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

Wraith również uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- W przeciwnym razie nie pracowałbym nad tym retrowirusem od dwustu lat.

\- Ostatni rozsądny Wraith... To cud, że inni jeszcze nie podcięli ci gardła za twoje poglądy - prychnął.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się jak wielu z nas mam takie same poglądy - odparł tajemniczo.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 14**

 ** _Wraith... pożądanie_.**

 **C** arson dotknięciu panelu kontrolnego drzwi i czekał.

Otworzyły się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

Spojrzał w górę i... otworzył szeroko usta. Mo stała przed nim w bieliźnie, kończąc właśnie podpinanie długich włosów.

\- Przepraszam, ale wciąż nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do ręcznego otwierania drzwi - powiedziała wesoło, wracając do łazienki.

\- Może lepiej zaczekam na korytarzu?

Wychyliła się z łazienki, z rozbawieniem na twarzy.

\- Błagam cię, Carson. Od ponad dwustu lat mieszkam na statku pełnym facetów.

\- No tak, ale oni są... - nie wiedział jak dokończyć zdanie.

Mo uśmiechnęła się ponownie.

\- Uwierz mi, faceci to faceci... niezależnie od gatunku - powiedziała i wróciła do łazienki.

\- No tak… pewnie masz rację - mruknął i wszedł do pokoju. Po dłuższej chwili dodał: - Woolsey poprosił, aby przypomnieć ci, że dzisiaj przybywa wysłannik dowództwa...

\- Tak, pamiętam: mam być grzeczna i nikogo nie zjadać - zażartowała, wychodząc ponownie z łazienki. - I jak ci się podoba? Pogrzebałem trochę w rzeczach od Lineth. Niestety, mam tylko jedne buty, więc kombinacje są ograniczone.

Mężczyzna przeskanował ją wzrokiem. Miała na sobie rodzaj legginsów i tunikę sięgającą do kolan, z wcięciami w kilku miejscach. Odsłaniała nieco jej ramiona. Wszystko razem doskonale podkreśla jej kształty, a całość dopełniały włosy związane z tyłu, odsłaniając długą szyję.

\- Wyglądasz bardzo ładnie - powiedział zakłopotany Beckett.

\- Dziękuję, Carson... Jesteś słodki - rzuciła zadowolona, uśmiechając się promiennie do niego.

Mężczyzna poczuł, że się rumieni.

Mo podszedł do drzwi i otworzyła je.

\- Idziemy? - zapytała, stojąc na korytarzu i patrząc na całkowicie rozproszonego lekarza.

\- Co... Ach, tak, oczywiście - powiedział i ruszył za nią.

Przemieszczając się korytarzami bazy, miał wrażenie, że wszyscy oglądają się za nimi... a dokładniej za młodą samicą Wraith. Wyglądała bardzo pięknie w tym stroju... i kobieco, pomimo ciężkich, niemal wojskowych butów, pomyślał.

Ale ona zdawała się całkowicie ignorować przechodzących ludzi, pytając go o różne rzeczy z jego życia. Wreszcie on także przestał zwracać uwagę na innych.

Tak minęła im prawie godzina w stołówce, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że już dawno powinni być w laboratorium.

Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, próbował udawać, że nic się nie stało, chociaż był zakłopotany swoim zachowaniem. Jako naczelny lekarz powinien dawać przykład... i nie przychodzić do pracy na szarym końcu... Na szczęście nikt chyba nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na ten fakt, więc szybko zabrał się do swoich zajęć.

Mo stanęła obok niego, patrząc na monitor, na którym pojawiły się wyniki jej wczorajszych badań.

\- Masz piękne, niebieskie oczy - powiedziała nagle, wpatrując się w niego.

Spojrzał na nią, zdezorientowany.

\- ...Dziękuję ci, moja droga - znowu poczuł, że się rumieni, więc skupił się na pracy. - Tak jak mówiłem... co to ja powiedziałem?

\- Chciałeś jeszcze raz przeprowadzić analizę widmową - przypomniała mu, wciąż przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Niebieska koszula dobrze to podkreśla - dodała. - Może tylko powinieneś nosić trochę głębsze odcienie tego koloru.

Posunęła palec po przekątnej, z ramienia na jego pierś.

\- ...Będę pamiętał - powiedział, coraz bardziej zdezorientowany i rozkojarzony.

Złapał ją za rękę i trzymał ją.

\- Może przejrzysz pozostałe pliki na laptopie... a ja zrobię jeszcze kilka testów - dodał.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Testy? - powtórzyła powoli.

\- Tak... Na próbkach twojej krwi - wyjaśnił. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał. - Dziwnie się zachowujesz - zauważył z lekkim niepokojem.

\- Doskonale - odparła, nie odrywając wzroku od niego i delikatnie uśmiechnęła się. - Nigdy nie czułam się lepiej.

\- To dobrze... Laptop jest jeszcze na stole - wskazał.

\- Laptop?

\- Z plikami o które wczoraj prosiłaś - przypomniał.

Spojrzała w kierunku, który Beckett wskazał ręką.

\- Chciałbym zakończyć analizy, zanim przybędzie wysłannik dowództwa - dodał i podszedł do lodówki, wyciągając z niej kilku fiolek.

\- Tak... oczywiście - odparła, patrząc na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wyszła z laboratorium.

Pochłonięty pracą lekarza nawet nie zauważysz kiedy.

Wędrując korytarzami stacji, Moonlight obserwowała uważnie mijanych ludzi, zdając się im przyglądać uważnie... zwłaszcza mężczyznom. Ale nikt szczególnie nie przykuł jej uwagi.

Wreszcie dotarła do poziomu, na którym znajdowało się kilka mniejszych pomieszczeń treningowych. Większość z nich była pusta, ale w jednym z ostatnich John Sheppard przygotowywał się właśnie do ćwiczeń z Teylą Emmagan.

Samica Wraith zatrzymał się w drzwiach, z lekkim rozbawieniem obserwując jego ruchy. Ciosy, które wykonywał krótkim, drewnianym patykiem, dla niej wydawały się być niemal bezradne.

Pułkownik zauważył ją po chwili i zatrzymał się, mierząc ją wzrokiem.

\- Ubrałaś się tak na spotkanie z wysłannikiem dowództwa? - prychnął.

\- A co, źle?

\- Nie... Ale nie sądziłem, że Wraith przywiązuje do tego wagę.

\- Wiele rzeczy nie wiesz o Wraith... John Sheppard - podkreśliła jego imię i powoli podszedł do niego, przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Machasz tymi kijami, jakbyś odganiał natrętne owady - powiedziała z ironią, okrążając go.

\- Teyla twierdzi, że dobrze mi idzie - powiedział, odwracając się do niej.

\- Teyla jest dobrym nauczycielem... ale nie nauczyć cię technik walki z Wraith tak dobrze, jak Wraith.

\- Proponujesz mi lekcji?

\- Jeśli chcesz - odparła, nadal okrążając go powoli, a on wciąż odwracał się do niej przodem. - Ale ostrzegam jednak, że to może... zaboleć - dodała, zatrzymując się z ostatnim słowem i przysunęła swoją twarz blisko jego.

\- Jestem odporny na ból - pochwalił się.

\- Jak każdy żołnierz... Ale jesteś o wiele mądrzejszy od większości z nich.

\- Komplement w ustach Wraith?

\- Po prostu stwierdzenie faktu.

Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- To co będzie z tymi lekcjami?

\- Możemy zacząć w każdej chwili.

\- Jestem gotowy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak - powiedziała z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie... i nagle Sheppard chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował ją.

Złapała jego nadgarstki i zarzuciła mu ręce na boki z ostrzegawczym warknięciem, a potem chwyciła go za kark i jednym płynnym ruchem powalony na ziemię. Przykucając obok niego na jednym kolanie, uśmiechnęła się, pochylając nad nim.

Chwycił ją za ramiona i odwrócił na plecy. Zamienili się miejscami i teraz to on był na górze. Wsparł się na dłoniach i powoli przysunął swoją twarz do jej, cały czas patrząc w jej zielone oczy.

Złapała go za szyję i przyciągnęła do pocałunku. Położył się na niej, przesuwając dłoń na jej udo, pośladek, a potem w górę. Czuł przepływ adrenaliny. Czuł, jak z każdą chwilą rośnie w nim porządnie. Czuł się tak, jakby... płonął.

Ich usta wirowały w szalonych i namiętnych pocałunkach, a ręce wędrowały w górę i w dół.

Pragnął jej jak nikogo wcześniej...

\- John? - odezwał się z progu zaskoczyły głosu Teyli.

Przerwali.

Sheppard spojrzał powoli za siebie, a usta Moonlight dotknęły jego szyi.

\- Co ty robisz?

\- A nie widać? - zadrwił i zmarszczył lekko brwi lekko. - Możesz znaleźć sobie inny pokój?

Kobieta podeszła bliżej.

\- Zwariowałeś... Co się z tobą dzieje? - zaczęła się niepokoić.

Samica Wraith spojrzał na nią nieprzyjemnie i warknęła ostrzegawczo. Teyla cofnął się o krok.

\- Odejdź - syknął mężczyzna. - Chyba, że chcesz dołączyć - dodał z przekąsem.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Mo przestała zwracać na nią uwagę, oplatając Shepparda nogami w talii i obracając jego głowę, aby ponownie móc go pocałować.

Teyla nie mogła uwierzyć w to, czego właśnie była świadkami. Szybko wycofał się z pokoju i wybiegł na korytarza, aby znaleźć jedną osobę, która w jego opinii mogła w tej chwili jej pomóc.

Kilka pokoi dalej, Ronon Dex udzielał właśnie lekcje samoobrony Rodneyowi i Jennifer, rzucając ponownie naukowcem o ziemię, gdy Teyla wpadła do pokoju.

\- Czy masz broń? - zapytała, rozglądając się dookoła.

Jej oczy zatrzymały się na obiekcie, którego szukała.

\- Po co ci to? - rzucił zaskoczony, widząc jak podbiega i chwyta jego pistolet.

\- Muszę ich rozdzielić - powiedziała i wybiegła z powrotem.

\- Kogo? - zawołał, ruszając za nią.

\- Johna i Mo!

\- Walczą? - warknął i przyspieszył.

\- Nie - Teyla powiedziała, ustawiając broń na odpowiednią moc.

Dex zatrzymał się w drzwiach, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem, jak jego przyjaciel… turla się na podłodze z samicą Wraith.

\- Sheppard? - rzucił w końcu.

Ten spojrzał na niego zły i chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle Emmagan wystrzeliła w jego kierunku. Okrągły, energetyczny pocisk sięgnął jego i Moonlight, ale dopiero po jakimś czasie pułkownik upadł bokiem na ziemię, nieprzytomny.

Mo rzuciła kobiecie nieprzyjemne spojrzenie i warknęła gniewnie, zrywając się z podłogi. Teyla wystrzelił ponownie. Samica Wraith zachwiał się, ale potem ruszyła dalej. Athozianka wystrzeliła jeszcze raz. Dopiero ten pocisk rzucił Mo na kolana, a po chwili upadła na podłogę.

Teyla podszedł do niej ostrożnie, cały czas mierząc do niej z pistoletu. Przez chwilę Mo spoglądała na nią... a potem zamknęła oczy.

Uspokajający oddech, Emmagan powoli opuściła broń.

\- Co to było? - zapytała w końcu z progu doktor Keller.

Oboje spojrzeli na nią i McKaya.

\- Pomóż mi ją zabrać do celi - powiedziała Teyla. - Zanim jest nieprzytomna.

\- Dobry pomysł - powiedział Dex.

\- To był jej pomysł - wyjaśniła kobieta.

\- Jak to? - zdziwił się, klękając obok Wraith.

\- Myślę, że ostatni strzał przywrócił jej na chwilę przytomności umysłu - odparła. - Powiedziała mi, aby zamknąć ją w celi. Mamy się do niej nie zbliżać, bo będzie próbowała przejąć kontrolę nad naszymi umysłami... Ronon? - urwała, zauważając jak Dex wpatruje się w samicę. - Lepiej się odsuń - dodała, odsuwając go od niej.

Wojownik spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Co się stało?

\- Ty mi powiedz. Nie mogłeś oderwać od niej wzroku.

Skrzywił się.

\- Czułem się dziwnie - powiedział, wstając. - ...Miałem nieodpartą chęć, żeby ją… pocałować - warknął wściekły. - Co się dzieje? To samo stało się z Sheppardem?

\- Może ona produkuje jakieś feromony? - powiedziała nagle Jennifer, podchodząc bliżej i kucając. Podniosła powiekę oka Wraith. Jej źrenica była maksymalnie rozszerzona. - Coś jest z nią nie tak... Ma znacznie przyspieszony rytm serca... Zabierzmy ją lepiej do szpitala.

\- Nie możemy... Powiedziała mi, aby zamknąć ją w celi - przypomniała Teyla. - Może wie, co się z nią dzieje i dlaczego powiedziała mi, aby to zrobić.

\- W porządku - odparła Keller. - Zaniesiemy ją do celi i tam ją zbadam, zanim jest nieprzytomna... A wy - spojrzała na dwójkę mężczyzn - …zanieście pułkownika do ambulatorium. Lepiej, jeśli będziecie trzymać się od niej z daleka.

\- Dobry pomysł - przyznał McKay, a Dex przerzucił sobie Shepparda przez ramię.

\- Biorę broń - oznajmiła Teyla, wsuwając pistolet za pasek spodni.

\- I niech ktoś przyniesie mi moją torbę lekarską. Muszę jej pobrać krew do analizy - poinstruowała Jennifer.

Ronon skinął głową i wyszedł z pokoju.

Dwie kobiety podniosły Moonlight z podłogi, po których skierowały się do najbliższego transportera, a następnie do sali z celą.

Umieściły samicę na ziemi i zamknęły wejście. Na końcu Teyla uruchomiła pole siłowe wokół sporej, metalowej klatki.

\- Lepiej poczekać na zewnątrz.

\- Powiedziała ci coś jeszcze? - spytała Keller, kiedy ogromne drzwi sali zamknęły się za nimi.

\- Nie. Zdążyła tylko tyle, zanim straciła przytomność.

\- Dobre i to.

\- Jak myślisz, co się z nią dzieje? - spytała zaniepokojona Athozianka.

\- Sądząc po reakcji mężczyzn... i jej zachowaniu... myślę, że jest... w rui - oznajmiła Jennifer.

\- Masz na myśli...? - kobieta nie dokończył specjalnie.

\- Tak - skinęła głową.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziała nic wcześniej?

\- Być może nie wiedziała o tym... Pierwszy raz spotykam się z czymś takim... Chociaż wydaje mi się, że coś jest nie tak... Przez chwilę nawet mnie wydawało się, że jest... atrakcyjna.

\- Miałem to samo wrażenie - przyznał niechętnie Teyla.

\- Dlatego myślę, że jej stan nie jest normalny.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Jest możliwe, że został zainicjowany sztucznie - powiedziała i nagle jej oczy rozszerzyły się. - Może Todd podał jej coś - dodała.

\- Ale dlaczego?

\- Miała mu stworzyć nowe drony. Może w ten sposób chciał wpłynąć na ten proces. Nie wiem... aby stała się bardziej... płodna - zasugerowała lekarka.

\- Ale ona uciekła, zanim to się stało... A że nie jest w stanie skoncentrować się na produkcji żołnierzy...

\- Jej ciało próbuje w inny sposób poradzić sobie z tym - dokończyła Keller. - Więc teraz jest... napalona - zażartowała.

\- Akurat w dniu, kiedy ma przybyć wysłannik dowództwa - mruknęła Teyla.

\- Racja... zupełnie zapomniałam.

Emmagan nie odpowiedziała. Obie były świadome, że to wydarzenie nie wpłynie dobre na opinie dowództwa... i IOA…

W innej części Atlantydy, Carson Beckett kończył właśnie sprawdzanie kolejnej próbki pod mikroskopem, kiedy Ronon niemal rzucił Sheppard na jedno z łóżek.

\- Doktorze! - zawołał.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego i podszedł szybko.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał zaniepokojony i zaczął oglądać swojego pacjenta.

\- Teyla go postrzeliła.. z mojej broni - wyjaśnił spokojnie.

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwił się, patrząc na dwójkę mężczyzn.

\- Myślę, że była zazdrosna - McKay prychnął.

\- Niestety Rodney, ale nie rozumiem twojego żartu... Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć co się stało?

\- Teyla przyłapał Johna i Mo, jak oni... - wskazał na nieprzytomnego pułkownika - … tarzali się na podłodze w sali gimnastycznej. Więc pobiegła po pistolet Ronona i strzelił do nich.

\- Do Mo w sumie trzy razy... zanim w końcu upadła - dodał Dex.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że pułkownik i Mo...?

\- Jak dwa króliki - dokończył rozbawiony McKay.

Beckett był zupełnie zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- Teyla i Jennifer przeniosły ją do celi... Podobno Mo kazała Teyla to zrobić, zanim straciła przytomność - wyjaśnił Ronon. - Mamy trzymać się od niej z daleka... szczególnie mężczyźni.

\- Mówiłem ci, to będą z nią tylko kłopoty - Rodney dodał już poważniej.

Lekarz chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle Sheppard jęknął, zaczynając się budzić. Spojrzeli na niego.

\- Co... co się stało? - zapytał, wstając zdezorientowany i obolały.

\- Może sam nam powiesz... Romeo? - zadrwił McKay, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Pułkownik spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- O tym jak ty i Mo dogadzaliście sobie na podłodze sali gimnastycznej.

\- Że co? Zwariowałeś! Ona jest... Wraith.

\- Jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało, kiedy pucowaliście podłogę... Gdyby Teyla nie strzelił do was, to za dziewięć miesięcy mielibyśmy małego Johna juniora z pięknymi, żółtymi oczętami.

Sheppard posłał mu ponure spojrzenie, ale naukowiec nadal był w wyśmienitym nastroju... podobnie jak Dex, który uśmiechał się pod nosem.

\- Nie sądzę Rodney aby DNA ludzi i Wraith było kompatybilne - powiedział Beckett.

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że w jej DNA jest lepsza równowaga pomiędzy DNA ludzi i Iratus.

Ale lekarz spojrzał tylko na niego wymownie i pokręcił głową, po czym zwrócił się do pułkownika:

\- Pamięta pan coś?

\- Czekałem na Teylę. Mieliśmy razem ćwiczyć. Przyszła Mo... Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i... nic więcej nie pamiętam - powiedział. - Wiem tylko, że czułem się świetnie... Jak... - pstryknął palcami - jak wtedy po zakażeniu retrowirusem - przypomniał sobie.

\- OK... zrobię kilka badań, ale wątpię bym coś znalazłem - powiedział.

\- Jennifer wspomniał coś o feromonach - rzucił Ronon.

\- To by wiele wyjaśniało - stwierdził Carson.

McKay pstryknął palcami.

\- Jej torba - przypomniał sobie i zaczął się rozglądać po sali. - Prosiła, aby ją przynieść. Chce próbkę krwi Mo.

\- W porządku. Idź, ja zbadam pułkownika.

\- Nie trzeba. Nic mi nie jest - powiedział, wstając. - Lepiej pomórz doktor Keller - zasugerował.

\- No dobrze... tylko wezmę mój sprzęt - odparł, kierując się do pokoju obok, aby zebrać swoje rzeczy.

Potem wszyscy skierowali się na poziomu z celą więzienną.

Stojące przy wejściu do pomieszczenia dwie kobiety, spojrzała na nich wyczekująco.

Sheppard otworzył drzwi.

\- Lepiej tam nie wchodź - zasugerowała Jennifer. - Nie wiem na jaką odległość mogą działać jej feromony.

\- Dobrze, poczekamy tutaj - odparł Beckett.

Kobieta skinęła głową i wraz z Teylą weszły do środka.

Na podłodze leżała wciąż nieprzytomna samica Wraith... a przynajmniej na to wyglądało.

Emmagan uniosła pistolet i wyłączyła pole siłowe. Drzwi celi odsunęły się na bok.

\- Czekaj, sprawdzę czy nie oszukuje - powiedziała i podeszła ostrożnie jako pierwsza, wciąż celując prosto w Moonlight.

Trąciła jej nogę. Wraith nie zareagowała, więc Teyla skinął głową na Keller.

Lekarka podeszła i przykucnęła, kładąc walizkę na podłodze. Otworzyła ją, sięgając po strzykawkę pneumatyczną, gdy nagle młoda samica pochwyciła ją ze gardło, wstając z podłogi i warcząc groźnie.

John i Ronon zerwali się z miejsca.

Teyla strzeliła bez namysłu. Kula energii trafiła Mo, oplatając jej ciało… ale nie powaliła jej na ziemię. Puściła tylko lekarkę, skupiając swoją uwagę na atakującej ją kobiecie

Więc Emmagan strzelił ponownie. Dopiero wtedy samica upadła.

\- No dobrze - rzuciła po chwili Teyla, spoglądając na mężczyzn. - Odsuńcie się... To powinno ją uspokoić na jakiś czas.

\- Była jak dzikie zwierzę - zauważył Beckett, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Czułam jej złość... ale nie tylko dlatego, że tutaj jest - powiedziała, marszcząc brwi. - Wydaje mi się, że jest bardziej zła na to, co się z nią dzieje.

\- Zobaczmy więc co to jest - zasugerowała lekarka, zaczynając pobierać jej krew. - Może uda nam się coś z tym zrobić.

\- Jennifer ma teorię, że jest to skutek działań Todda - dodał Teyla.

\- To mnie nie dziwi - mruknął Sheppard.

\- Woolsey będzie wściekły - powiedział Carson. - Właśnie dzisiaj musiało się to stać.

\- Sam to wczoraj wykrakałeś, doktorku - zauważył John.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 15**

 ** _Duchy przeszłości_.**

 **R** ichard Woolsey stał u podnóża schodów, nerwowo czekając na aktywację wrót.

Od powrotu Atlantydy z Ziemi, ani SGC nie IOA nie miało zastrzeżeń co do jego rozkazów, nawet kontrowersyjnych. Jednak udzielanie schronienia samicy Wraith zapewne wywołało burzę mózgów na Ziemi... a przede wszystkim informacja o jej niezwykłej mutacji.

Nie rozumiał tylko, dlaczego zdecydowano się wysłać xenobiologa, skoro zespołu doktora Becketta radzi sobie bardzo dobrze. Bardziej przydałby kogoś z dobrą znajomością inżynierii genetycznej, pomyślał, aby tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe, dokładnie przygotować retrowirus.

Ale to nie była jego sprawa kwestionowanie decyzji SGC i IOA - tak długo aż wysłannik opuści tą bazę... bez problemów. A może to być trudne, przy tych nieoczekiwanych komplikacjach, pomyślał.

Kiedy godzinę temu dowiedział się co się stało, poczuł, jak szybko rośnie ciśnienie jego krwi. Powinien się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że w tej galaktyce zawsze wykluje się coś w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie... Miał jednak cichą nadzieję, że tym razem wszystko pójdzie gładko... Tak... miał nadzieję.

Według doktor Keller, poziom hormonów w organizmie samicy Wraith podniósł się niebezpiecznie wysoko, a przynajmniej wedle wszystkim znanych im standardów. A to z kolei niebezpiecznie przyspieszyło pracę serca, co w rezultacie może się skończyć zawałem.

A jedyną rzeczą, którą mogą teraz zrobić, to przyglądać się sytuacji na odległość… Nikt nie wiedział jak jej pomóc.

Każda próba wejścia do celi może skończyć się przejęciem przez Mo kontroli nad człowiekiem... nie mogli jej ogłuszyć z daleka ze względu na pole siłowe. I nie wiedzieli też z jakiej odległości samica byłaby w stanie na nich wpłynąć. Dlatego też postanowili wysłać MALP - aby móc śledzić na bieżąco co się dzieje z Wraith i w ostateczności wpuścić do pomieszczenia gaz nasenny i wyłączyć pole siłowe mechanicznym ramieniem sondy. Ale to tylko w ostateczności. Nikt nie wiedział bowiem jaka ilość gazu zadziała na Mo… i czy w rezultacie jego nadmiar nie zaszkodzi jej.

Poza tym, tylko w ten sposób mogą kontaktować się z nią... niestety teraz nie była zbytnio rozmowna, odzywając się jedynie z żądaniem uwalniania jej z celi.

Woolsey nigdy nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, że Wraith może znać tyle przekleństw... i to w kilku językach.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Becketta, który właśnie stanął obok niego.

\- Czy w międzyczasie stało się coś o czym powinienem wiedzieć? - spytał.

\- Nie. Nadal krąży po celi... Ciągle próbujemy zidentyfikować substancję wykrytą w jej krwi, ale obawiam się, że zbytnio się już rozłożyła.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że to minie szybko.

\- Niestety, w tej kwestii mam złe wieści - powiedział lekarz. - Porównaliśmy próbkę jej krwi z wczoraj i z dziś. Od wczoraj poziom hormonów w jej organizmie znacznie wzrósł. Obawiam się, że to może być dopiero początek.

Woolsey skrzywił usta i chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy pierwszy z szewronów na wrotach aktywował się, a zaraz potem kolejne. Spojrzał na metalowy okręg, który po chwili wypluł z siebie strumień energii, a następnie stworzył lekko pofałdowane okno przypominające srebrzysto-niebieską taflę wody.

\- Mamy kontakt z SGC - powiedział przez mikrofon jeden z kontrolerów.

Woolsey pokiwał głową i otaczająca wrota energetyczna tarcza została wyłączona.

Ponownie spojrzał na urządzenie, czekając na osobę, która lada moment powinna do nich przybyć.

Jakie jednak było jego zaskoczenie, kiedy z tafli horyzontu zdarzeń wyłoniły się trzy osoby w czarnych mundurach, a chwilę po nich kolejne trzy. Został poinformowany o przybyciu tylko jednej osoby.

Jednak nie to najbardziej go zaskoczyła, lecz ci, którzy przybyli na Atlantydę.

\- Pułkownik Carter? - powiedział, próbując ukryć swoje zaskoczenie.

\- Witam, panie Woolsey - powiedziała do niego krótkowłosa blondynka i spojrzała na pozostałych. - Reszty grupy nie muszę chyba przedstawiać?... A to jest doktor Alaya Hovich. Xenobiolog, o którym was poinformowano.

Spojrzał na zielonooką blondynkę w średnim wieku, której długie włosy związane były nieco niezdarnie z tyłu głowy. Była średniego wzrostu, nawet szczupła, z lekko wystającymi kośćmi policzkowymi. Uśmiechnęła się uroczo pełnymi ustami i wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku mężczyzny.

\- Dzień dobry. Miło mi pana poznać, panie Woolsey... Wiele o panu słyszałam.

\- Zależy co pani słyszałem - zażartował nieco.

\- Och, mogę pana zapewnić, że te same pozytywy.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć - powiedział i spojrzał na swój zespołu, by przedstawić wszystkich po kolei, zaczynając od Carson, jako szefa jednostki medycznej.

Kobieta przywitała się z nimi serdecznie i na koniec spojrzała na Woolseya.

\- A gdzie jest wasz wyjątkowy gość? - spytała zaintrygowana.

Pozostali spojrzeli na siebie z zakłopotaniem, nie wiedząc od czego zacząć.

\- Tak, Mo… - prawie wymamrotał Beckett. - Jest chwilowo... jakby to powiedzieć?

\- Niedysponowana - rzucił Sheppard.

\- Co masz na myśli? - wtrąciła zdziwiona Carter.

Znów zerknęli na siebie szybko.

\- Musieliśmy ją zamknął w celi - wyjaśnił trochę z obawą.

\- Dlaczego? - spytała zaskoczona lekarka.

\- No cóż… nastąpiły pewne nieoczekiwane komplikacje - zaczął Woolsey. - W wyniku tego byliśmy zmuszeni odizolować ją... tymczasowo.

\- Co zrobiła? - niemal warknęła Samantha.

\- Właściwie to nie jej wina - wtrąciła Keller. - Tylko Todda... Wstrzyknął jej pewną substancją kilka dni temu i teraz jest nieco... nadpobudliwa.

\- Delikatnie mówiąc - Rodney wymamrotał.

\- Co masz na myśli przez: nadpobudliwa? - zapytał Jackson.

\- Zapytaj Sheppard, najlepiej ci to wyjaśni - rzucił beztrosko naukowiec.

\- Rodney - Jennifer upomniał go.

\- Co? Mówię prawdę... On bardzo dokładnie... PRZEANALIZOWAŁ... tą sprawę... Osobiście - McKay nie mógł powstrzymać się od złośliwości.

Przybysze spojrzeli na niego, wciąż nie wiedząc, o czym oni mówią.

\- Może lepiej zobaczcie sami - zaproponował Carson i wskazał im drogę do szpitala, by ruszyć przodem.

Pozostali podążyli za nim.

Wchodząc w sal szpitalnych, Carson natychmiast podszedł do monitorowania, przy którym Lineth wciąż obserwowała z niepokojem zamkniętą w celi samicę Wraith.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na ekran, na którym wyświetlano obraz nadawany z sondy.

\- Coś nowego?

\- Nie.. Ale myślę, że uspokoiła się nieco - powiedziała kobieta. - Mimo, że wciąż nie może usiedzieć w jednym miejscu.

\- Nic dziwnego - powiedział. - Z tym poziomem adrenaliny... Jak wyjaśniłem wam po drodze, nie możemy zbliżyć się do niej. Dlatego pozostaje nam tylko obserwować ją za pomocą MALP.

Beckett spojrzał na monitor jak samica Wraith miota się po celi, krzyczy i uderza pięściami w pole siłowe.

Był lekarzem... i nie mógł jej pomóc. Mógł tylko monitorować jej stan z daleka i czekać... czekać aż substancja przestanie działać.

Gdyby tam poszedł, natychmiast przejęłaby nad nim kontrolę i zmusiła do uwolnienia jej z celi.

\- Wiesz co ona mówi? - zapytał w końcu.

\- Sporo rozumiem - powiedział Jackson.

\- I co?

\- To nie nadaje się do powtórzenia - odparł. - Wiesz już jaką substancję jej wstrzyknięto?

\- Na razie wiemy tylko, że to pochodna estrogenu.

Jackson spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, podnosząc lekko brwi.

\- Ciągle badamy próbki, które Jennifer pobrała wcześniej, ale substancja już prawie całkowicie się rozłożyła w jej ciele - dodał. - Uważamy, że miała tylko na celu stymulować działanie odpowiednich gruczołów i partii mózgu. Reszta jest już naturalnym procesem.

\- Więc macie tu przeklinającą jak diabli, mega napaloną samicę Wraith - parsknął Mitchell.

\- W skrócie... Tak - przyznał Sheppard.

\- Jazda na całego - zauważył rozbawiony pułkownik.

\- Na pewno nie dla niej - powiedziała zirytowana jego zachowaniem Hovich, wskazując na monitor, patrząc jak Moonlight po raz kolejny z furią uderzyła pięściami w pole siłowe.

Młoda samica warknął głośno, ale i tym razem jej wysiłki na nic się zdały.

\- Przestań tak szaleć i uspokój się - powiedział męski głos z głośnika. - Uderzanie pięściami w pole nic nie pomoże.

Spojrzała w stronę ławki na siedzącego na niej wygodnie Wraith.

W pierwszej chwili nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom.

A jednak on tam był… uśmiechając się do niej delikatnie. Chociaż był martwy od dekad...to jednak teraz mogła go zobaczyć.

\- Łatwo ci mówić. To nie ciebie nafaszerowano hormonami - Królowa zganił go i podeszła do córki. Przez chwilę bawiąc się kosmykiem jej włosów i nagle chwyciła je mocno. - A ty masz nauczkę. Nie należało opuszczać hive - warknęła.

\- Przestań, to boli - jęknęła Mo i po chwili wyciągnęła włosy z jej uścisku. - Dobrze wiecie dlaczego to zrobiłem.

\- Tak. Masz równie głupie pomysły, jak ten stary głupiec, kto doprowadził cię do tego stanu - wytknęła jej matka.

\- Bo myśli inaczej niż reszta Wraith?

\- Tak jak większość Najstarszych - powiedziała Nightwind.

\- Więc w tym i ja? - odciął Icestorm. - Jakoś nigdy co to nie przeszkadzało.

Królowa spojrzała na niego pochmurnie.

\- A do czego was to doprowadziło? Większość z was nie żyje - powiedziała drwiąco. - A marzenia o dawnych czasach zginęły wraz z wami... Pozostali tylko nieliczni, jak Stardrift czy Clearcut...

\- I twoja matka - rzucił.

Warknęła na niego lekko.

\- Poza tym, z tego co zauważyłem, młodsze pokolenia wcale nie są lepsze. Nowi Lanteanie dość dobrze sobie z wami radzą... Jak oni to mówią?... Padacie ja muchy - znów parsknął.

Królowa ponownie rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i zrobiła krok do przodu, gdy nagle drogę zastąpiła jej Mo.

\- Jeśli macie zamiar się teraz kłócić, które pokolenie jest lepsze, to lepiej sobie idźcie... Wasza kłótnia wcale mi nie pomaga - powiedziała, patrząc raz na ojca, a raz na matkę.

Zapadła cisza.

Każde z nich stało na krańcach celi, a Mo usiadła na ziemię, krzyżując nogi i owinęła ramiona wokół kolan, aby ukryć w nich twarz.

\- Wszystko idzie nie tak - wyszeptała.

Icestorm wstał i usiadł obok niej.

\- Wiem. Wszyscy mieliśmy inne plany... ale skończyło się inaczej - powiedział łagodnie, czule gładząc jej włosy. - Dlatego musisz być teraz silna... Zawsze byłaś silna... Jak twoja matka - powiedział i spojrzał na Królową.

Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

\- Twój ojciec ma rację - powiedziała w końcu i podeszła do córki, kucając obok niej. - Musisz być silna... Pokazać, że nie na próżno uczono cię, jak radzić sobie z przeciwnościami losu... Dlatego przeżyłaś ostatnie dwieście lat... Dlatego też przetrwasz i teraz.

Moonlight podniósł głowę i spojrzała na nią.

\- Ale to pali mnie od środka... Rozrywa mnie od wewnątrz - powiedziała, szukając u niej pociechy. - Nie mogę tego kontrolować. Chcę zniszczyć wszystko, żeby tylko pozbyć się tego.

Nightwind uśmiechnęła się.

\- Więc teraz już wiesz jak my się czujemy, gdy przychodzi głód - powiedziała, głaszcząc jej twarz.

Mo zmarszczył brwi, zrozpaczona i znów ukryła twarz w ramionach…

.

.

 **D** oktor Hovich podeszła do monitora, obserwując samicę Wraith siedzącą na podłodze.

\- Myślę, że się uspokoiła. Siedzi tak już jakiś czas - powiedziała Lineth, spoglądając na nią znad laptopa. - To dobrze, prawda?

\- Teoretycznie tak... Ale może to również oznaczać, że jest osłabiona - powiedziała niechętnie i zwrócił się do kobiety, podchodząc do niej. - Dobrze ją znasz? - spytała.

\- Krótko, jeśli o to pani pyta... Jej myśliwiec rozbił się w moim mieście kilka dni temu. Tak ją poznałam.

\- Tak, wiem. Czytałam raport... Mam bardziej na myśli, jak dobrze ją poznałaś.

Kobieta lekko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Myślę, że to raczej trudno stwierdzić po kilku dniach... Często spotykałam Wraith. Przeżyłam nawet ich Żniwa, w których została zabrana moja matka i wiem jedno na pewno: gdyby nie jej wygląd, nie powiedziałbym, że jest Wraith.

\- Aż na tyle różni się od reszty?... Niesamowite... Z psychologicznego punktu widzenia, większość naszej osobowości kształtuje środowisko, w którym dorastamy. Tak więc jej zachowanie nie powinno aż tak różnić się od innych.

\- Carson i Jennifer powiedzieli to samo - odparła. - Dlatego zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy to, co wiemy o Wraith, nie jest tylko tą ciemną stroną... Bo tak naprawdę co o nich wiemy? Że żywią się ludźmi, jak my zwierzętami, bo tylko ludzkie siły witalne są w stanie zaspokoić ich głód. Dlatego więc traktują nas jak zwierzęta hodowlane, a my spotykamy ich tylko wtedy, kiedy zaczynają swoje Żniwa. Nie wiemy nic o ich codziennym życiu. Co robią... jak się zachowują wobec siebie... Nasza wiedza o nich to tylko strzępy informacji, usłyszane zazwyczaj dawno temu... Nie usprawiedliwiam ich. Zabrali całą moją rodzinę - powiedziała ze smutkiem w oczach i spojrzała na ekran. - Ale właśnie zacząłem się zastanawiać... jak to jest być Wraith.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Rozumiem, co masz na myśli... To co czujesz, można porównać do syndromu sztokholmskiego - powiedziała, a Lineth spojrzała na nią pytająco. - Nazywamy tak stan umysłu, który występuje u ofiar porwania lub u zakładników, wyrażający uczucie sympatii i solidarności z tymi, którzy ich przetrzymują - powiedziała. - Twoje spotkanie z Mo wywołał podobne odczucia: do tej pory Wraith byli tylko dla ciebie prześladowcami, ale teraz zaczynasz postrzegać ich inaczej. Zaczynasz widzieć w nich... ludzką twarz.

\- Myślę, że można tak powiedzieć - przyznała. - Niestety od Mo wiem, że większość Wraith nie widzi we mnie ludzkiej twarzy - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. - Chyba, że była bym jednym z ich wyznawców. Wtedy potraktowaliby mnie trochę lepiej niż jedzenie.

\- A więc jednak ona znacznie różni się od innych Wraith.

\- Powiedziałabym raczej, że nie utrzymuje wokół siebie takiej fasady jak inni... Podobno jej ojciec był do niej podobny - dodała.

Doktor uniósł brwi z zainteresowaniem.

\- Mówiła ci o swojej rodzinie? - spytała, wyraźnie zaintrygowana.

Jako xenobiolog właśnie po takie informacje przybyła do tej galaktyki.

\- Trochę - powiedział Lineth, zerkając na monitor.

Na obrazie transmitowanym z celi, młoda samica Wraith wciąż siedziała na podłodze.

\- Tęsknię za wami - szepnęła Mo. - Dlaczego wszystko nie może być takie jak kiedyś?

\- Z tego co pamiętam, to wtedy narzekałaś, że jest nudno - oznajmił szyderczo znajomy męski głos. - A teraz narzekasz na nadmiar atrakcji.

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała w lewo. Jej rodzice zniknęli. Zamiast nich, na zewnątrz celi, obok MALP, stał wysoki mężczyzna o krótko ściętych, czarnych włosach i niebieskich oczach, które wyraźnie kontrastowały z jego ciemną karnacją. Znała go... znała go bardzo dobrze.

Miał na sobie ten sam skórzany mundur, w którym widziała go po raz ostatni.

\- Maverik - szepnęła.

Uśmiechnął się łagodnie i podszedł bliżej, patrząc na pole siłowe.

\- Wiedziałem, że w końcu skończysz w ten sposób - nie zmienił tonu i spojrzał na nią. - Jak zawsze myślałaś o mnie.

Wstała i podeszła do metalowych prętów celi.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? - zapytała ze smutkiem.

\- Nie wiem. To ty masz halucynacje, nie ja. Powinnaś więc wiedzieć... DLACZEGO... Poza tym myślałem, że będziesz zadowolona, widząc mnie znowu.

\- Twój widok mnie zasmuca... Bo wiem, że nie jesteś prawdziwy.

\- Mógłbym być... gdybyś nie zostawiła mnie na tamtej planecie, Mo - warknął.

\- To nie fair. Wiesz, że to był jedyny sposób, aby cię uchronić przed ponownym losem Biegacza. Znaleźliby cię w końcu w naszym hive i zażądali wydania cię... A moja mama zrobiłaby to.

\- Ale mogłaś tam ze mną zostać.

\- Chciałam. Nie wiesz, jak bardzo...

\- Ale? - domagał się odpowiedzi.

Moonlight spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem.

\- Ale nie było tam Wraith, który utrzymywałby cię przy życiu... A ja nie chciałam patrzeć jak ty...

\- Jak się starzeję? - dokończył za nią, kiedy przerwała.

Spojrzała na niego bardziej zdecydowanie.

\- Jak umierasz.

Przez chwilę mężczyzna obserwował ją uważnie.

\- Dlatego zaczęłaś pomagać Biegaczom? Dlatego pomogłaś Kirykowi? To twój sposób na... odkupienie?... Na wyciszenie poczucia winy?

Nie odpowiedziała. Znowu tylko spuściła oczy i cofnął się, siadając na podłodze.

\- Odejdź, Maverik - powiedziała.

\- Nie tym razem. Teraz nie możesz pozbyć się mnie tak łatwo - odparł sarkastycznie, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Spojrzała na niego ponuro. Na jego twarzy widniało rozbawienie.

\- Powiedziałem odejdź! - warknęła.

\- Chodź tu i mnie zmusić.

Warknęła ostrzegawczo, ale on wciąż tylko uśmiechał się drwiąco.

\- Chodź. Pokaż uśpioną w tobie krew Wraith... Podobno jesteś jedną z nich... A jednak wciąż zachowujesz się jak człowiek... Może inni mają rację co do ciebie? Jesteś tylko jak kolejny wyznawca... _PROTHEU_.

Moonlight zerwała się z miejsca i z furią uderzyła całym ciało w pole siłowe. Poczuła przeszywający ją ból, ale nie zatrzymała się, raz po raz uderzając bokiem, jakby chciała wybić sobie wyjście.

Ale Maverik wciąż tylko uśmiechnął się ironicznie…

W tym samym czasie, w laboratorium medycznym, Lineth znów spojrzała na ekran.

\- Co ona robi? - zapytała z zainteresowaniem i wstał z fotela, podchodząc do ekranu.

Hovich także spojrzała w tamtą stronę.

\- Oszalała? To pole ją zabije - młoda kobieta z przerażeniem spojrzał na lekarkę.

\- Sprowadź pułkownika Shepparda do celi - rzuciła. - Musimy... - urwała.

Samica Wraith po raz kolejny odbiła się od pola siłowego i upadła na podłogę.

Lineth spojrzał na ekran i wstrzymała oddech.

\- Szybko. Sprowadź doktora Becketta - poleciła i pobiegła do podręczny zestaw do reanimacji. - Spotkamy się na miejscu - dodała, ściskając teczkę.

Sunnes skinął tylko głową i wybiegła na korytarz.

\- Niech ktoś przyniesie nosze do celi - Hovich poleciła jeszcze personelowi medycznemu i także wybiegła z ambulatorium, kierując się do najbliższego transportera.

Drzwi rozsunęły się, ukazując małe pomieszczenie. Weszła do środka i spojrzał na ekran z mapą stacji... jak na złość, przez to wszystko zapomniała w których obszarze jest cela.

Wróciła więc na korytarz, szukając kogokolwiek, kto mógłby jej pomóc. Wreszcie zza zakrętu wyłoniła znajomą postać.

\- Panie Zelenka! - zawołała i podbiegła do niego. - Gdzie jest więzienie?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i poprawił okulary.

\- Nie powinna pani tam...

\- Jest nieprzytomna... Gdzie jest ta cholerna cela? - warknął poirytowana.

\- W porządku - powiedział i poprowadził ją do wnętrza tego samego transportera, z którego właśnie wyszła. Wskazał miejsce na ekranie. - To ten sektor. Musi pani...

Nie zdążył dokończyć. Kobieta dotknęła ekranu i wiązka transportująca przeniosła ich do wyznaczonego miejsca. Zelenka spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ona wybiegła już na korytarz.

\- Na prawo! - zawołał, kiedy zatrzymała się na rozwidleniu korytarza.

Chciał wrócić do transportera, ale zawahał się. Westchnął ciężko i ruszył za nią, zaczynając mruczeć pod nosem po czesku, że nie może przecież zostawić jej samej.

Kiedy dotarł do sali z celą, drzwi były już otwarte, a doktor Hovich próbowała właśnie wyłączyć pole siłowe. Podszedł i pomógł jej. Podziękowała mu i chwycił swoją walizeczkę, gdy drzwi celi odsunęły się w bok.

Uklękła przy Moonlight i sprawdziła puls, a potem pochylił się, nasłuchując.

\- Żyje?

\- Tak, ale ma bardzo słaby puls i płytki oddech - powiedziała i szybko otworzył walizkę. - Proszę odwrócić ja na plecy. Podam jej stymulator.

\- Nie lepiej adrenalinę? - zapytał, wykonując jej polecenie.

\- To z powodu adrenaliny jest w tym stanie. Nie chcę ryzykować - wyjaśniła, przygotowując zastrzyk.

Zelenka spojrzał na Wraith. Wpatrywała się w coś, nawet nie reagując na nich.

Pochylił się nad nią.

\- Mo? - powiedział, ale nie zareagowała. Odwrócił lekko jej głowę, kierując jej wzrok na siebie. - Mo? - powtórzył.

Zamrugała, a po chwili uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie, kiedy Hovich wstrzyknęła jej w ramię stymulatora. Potem przymocowała do jej twarzy i piersi małe plastry z czujnikami, by spojrzeć na monitor ukazujący pracę jej serca i mózgu.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie martw się - zapewnił Zelenka.

Wraith powoli złapał go za rękę i uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny...

I wtedy jej oczy wywróciły się i zamknęła powieki.

Urządzenie do monitorowania wydało z siebie niepokojący, długi i piskliwy dźwięk.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 16**

 **... _lecz pozostaną piękne wspomnienia_.**

 **D** rzwi otworzyły się i na mostek wszedł młody Wraith.

Skyfall zerknął na niego kątem oka, stojąc przy jednym z bocznych paneli.

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz? - powiedział Dowódca. - Rano masz służbę.

\- Nie mogę spać - odparł, podchodząc do niego. - Sir, proszę pozwolić mi polecieć na Atlantydę i upewnić się czy ona na prawdę tam jest... Mam złe przeczucia.

Oficer spojrzał na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem?

\- Ty? Wieczny optymista, masz złe przeczucia? - prychnął.

\- Tak - powiedział Sunblaze. - Dlatego obawiam się, że są prawdziwe... Nie czujesz tego?

Wraith nie odpowiedział od razu.

\- Nawet jeśli pozwolę ci tam polecieć, to co zrobisz? Przenieśli stację dawno temu. Może być wszędzie. Wystarczy im tylko trochę wody.

\- Wybrałem kilka planet. Szczególnie te, w których Wraith by ich nie szukali. To najlepsza kryjówka.

\- Widzę, że w końcu zaczynać używać głowy do czegoś innego, niż tylko do obmyślania wycieczek - postukał palcem w jego czoło i podszedł do innego monitora. - Nawet jeśli ich znajdziesz, to co robisz? Zapytasz uprzejmie, czy przypadkiem nie ma tam samicy Wraith?

\- Czemu nie - powiedział beztrosko.

Dowódca posłał mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Jeśli Clearcut ma rację, to twoje poszukiwania są bezsensowne - powiedział. - Będzie tam bezpieczna. Z pewnością ludzie będą zafascynowani jej... mutacją.

\- A jeśli coś jej zrobią? Jeśli ją uwięzili?... Naprawdę mam złe przeczucia, sir.

\- Nie wydaje mi się aby ją skrzywdzili. Ich etyka nie pozwala im na to.

\- Ale...

\- Idź spać, Blaze - warknął starszy oficer, spoglądając na niego nieprzyjemnie. - Rano masz się tu stawić na służbę.

\- Tak, Dowódco - niemal mruknął i niechętnie opuścił mostek.

Skyfall spojrzał za nim i pokręcił lekko głową. Potem wrócił do pracy.

\- Nie tylko on ma złe przeczucia, prawda? - odezwał się nagle Stardrift, wyłaniając się z ciemności, w głębi mostka. - To dlatego od kilku godzin jesteś tak podenerwowany? Ty też coś czujesz?

\- Według Mo zawsze jestem nerwowy, więc jaki z tego wniosek? - mruknął.

Wraith uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Jesteś oazą spokoju, przyjacielu - powiedział, podchodząc do niego. - W przeciwnym razie ta żyłka na czole, która zawsze pojawia cię w pobliżu Mo, już dawno by eksplodowała.

Skyfall spojrzał na niego i nagle uśmiechnął się lekko… A potem ponownie spoważniał.

\- Sunblaze ma rację, coś jest z nią nie tak... Ale wiesz, że nie możemy się stąd ruszyć. Hive nie jest gotowy i nie będę ryzykował zniszczenia nas, bo ona chciała pozwiedzać... Zamiast być tutaj i upewnić się, że wszystko przebiega prawidłowo. Jak zwykle ona coś zaczyna, a ja muszę za nią to kończyć.

\- A skończyłeś już użalać się nad sobą? - zadrwił Stardrift.

Dowódca Wraith spojrzał na niego ponuro.

\- Latanie myśliwcem po galaktyce nic nie da - powiedział.

\- Słyszałeś, wybrał kilka planet. Pozwól mu spróbować... To lepsze niż oczekiwanie. Wiesz, że i tak nie będzie w stanie skupić się jutro na służbie.

Skyfall oderwał się od swojego zajęcia i westchnął ciężko, zatrzymując wzrok na panelu sterowania.

Zapadła długa cisza.

Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel ma rację... i że Blaze ma rację. Ale nie mógł rzucić wszystkiego tylko po to, aby ratować jej tyłek... znowu.

Jego duma Dowódcy Wraith nie pozwalała mu na to...

Duma Dowódcy Wraith, zachichotał w głębi ducha. Zapomniał, że dawno temu schował ją gdzieś głęboko. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że przyjdzie mu żyć w czasach, gdy będzie unikał własnego gatunku i współpracował z ludźmi. Ale w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat cały jego dotychczasowy spokój zostały zburzony, a ułożony świat wywrócony do góry nogami… i prawdopodobnie jedynymi osobami na pokładzie, które są w stanie w tym wszystkim się odnaleźć, to Mo i Blaze.

To z pewnością jest ich czas, najmłodszej generacja Wraith. On jest już na to za stary...

\- W porządku. Niech leci - powiedział w końcu.

Stardrift klepnął go lekko w ramię i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

\- I niech Kiryk leci z nim - dodał, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się przed Wraith. - Razem mają szansę więcej się dowiedzieć.

\- Powiem im - odparł oficer i wyszedł na korytarz.

\- A ja z cała pewnością potrzebuję długiego odpoczynku... sam - mruknął pod nosem i wrócił do swojej pracy.

.

.

 **I** cestorm pochyliła się nad córką.

\- Mo? – powiedział łagodnie, ale ona nie zareagowała. Odwrócił więc lekko jej głowę, kierując jej wzrok na siebie. – Mo? – powtórzył.

Zamrugała, a potem uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie martw się – zapewnił ją ojciec.

Samica Wraith powoli złapała go za rękę i uśmiechnęła się ponownie.

I wtedy jej oczy wywróciły się i zamknęła powieki…

Urządzenie do monitorowania czynności życiowych wydany niepokojący, długi i piskliwy dźwięk.

\- Ona mai zapaść – rzuciła Hovich i szybko sięgnęła po elektrody defibrylatora. – Ustaw najpierw na sto – powiedziała i umieściła jedną elektrodę na sercu, a drugą z boku. – Teraz – poleciła.

Radek włączył urządzenie. Elektryczne wyładowanie wstrząsnęło ciałem Wraith. Lekarka spojrzała na monitor. Nic się nie zmieniło.

\- Jeszcze raz – powiedziała i z powrotem przyłożyła elektrody.

Elektro-iskra ponownie wstrząsnęła ciałem – w tej samej chwili, gdy do pomieszczenia wbiegło kilka osób.

\- Ustaw na dwieście – poleciła Hovich i spojrzała na Becketta. – Gdzie są ten cholerne nosze? Musimy natychmiast przenieść ją do ambulatorium. Potrzebuję lepszego sprzętu… Ona umiera.

Ktoś wszedł do pokoju. Kobieta spojrzała w tym kierunku. Dwóch mężczyzn prowadziło szpitalne łóżko na kołach. Hovich natychmiast polecił umieścić na nim Wraith, pospiesznie przygotowując kroplówkę. Jeden z sanitariuszy założył Mo maskę tlenową.

\- My idziemy przygotować wszystko w szpitalu – powiedział Carson.

\- Jennifer, zostań proszę… Możesz mi być potrzebna do reanimacji.

\- Dobrze… Teyla, pomożesz mi? – zapytał Carson.

\- Oczywiście – odparła i ruszyła pospiesznie za nim.

Po dłuższej chwili reszta zespołu medycznego była gotowa. Szybko wypchnęli łóżko na korytarz, kierując się do transportera.

Moonlight poruszyła głową i otworzyła lekko oczy. Ale wszystko co widziała, to rozmyte smugi światła nad nią. Gdzieś z boku dobiegł do jej zniekształconych głosów. Ale nie miała siły, by skupić się na słowach. Po chwili znów straciła przytomność…

. . .

 **"… B** yła już późna nocy, gdy obie dotarły na miejsce.

Na ciemnym niebie widać było gwiazdy, wśród których lśnił księżyc w pełni. Ciepły wiatr przemknął między gałęziami drzew, a z trawy dobywał się cichy dźwięk brzęczących owadów. Niektóre z nich wzniosły się w powietrze, migotając swoimi świetlistymi odwłokami...

Noc była piękna i spokojna. Zupełnie nie pasowała do tego, co miało się stać, pomyślała Mo.

A może pasowała?... Gra światła, muzyka przyrody i ciepły wiatr... Jak w bajce.

To była piękna noc... aby odejść.

Ktoś otworzył okno pod którym stały, ukrywając się pod obszernymi płaszczami z kapturem.

\- Szybko. Chodźcie - szepnął Kervis i podał Lyli rękę, pomagając jej wejść do pokoju. - Zanim ktoś was zobaczy... Mój wuj wyszedł, ale w każdej chwili może wrócić. Zabiłby nas wszystkich, gdyby wiedział, że wam pomagam... Dobrze cię widzieć, siostrzyczko - powiedział na koniec i przytulił ją mocno.

Zawsze lubił nazywać ją w ten sposób, chociaż wiedział, że miała ponad dwieście lat. Ale życie na hiveship oznaczało, że wyglądała młodziej niż on.

\- Ciebie również... Szkoda tylko, że w takich okolicznościach - powiedziała i odsunęła się, spoglądając na leżącą na łóżku kobietę.

Jej dawniej gęste, ogniste włosy były teraz wyblakłe i rzadkie, a jej twarz pomarszczona.

Usiadła na brzegu łóżka, biorąc ją za rękę.

Mężczyzna zrobił krok w kierunku okna, chcąc pomóc Moonlight wejść do środka, ale ona już tam była.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie, ściągając kaptur. Również ją przytulił.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie rozumiem jak on może nawet Lyli zabronić zobaczyć matkę po raz ostatni.

\- On jest jak mój ojciec.

\- Dlatego cieszę się, że ty jesteś taki jak Mia - odparła z tkliwym uśmiechem.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i stanął za przyrodnią siostrą.

\- Zdarza się jeszcze, że odzyskuje przytomność - wyjaśnił ze smutkiem. - Ale głównie śpi.

\- Nasi lekarze nie wiedzą dlaczego zwyrodnienie komórek postępuje tak szybko - powiedziała Mo. - Nigdy nie spotkali się z takim przypadkiem. Wygląda to tak, jakby całe jej ciało nagle się poddało.

\- Może chce już odejść - odezwał się nagle z końca pokoju kobiecy głos.

Spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Alyana podeszła do nich.

\- Może jest zmęczona...

Zatrzymała się. Leżąca na łóżku staruszka poruszyła się i powoli otworzyła oczy. Rozejrzała się zamglonym wzrokiem i w końcu uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Lyli - szepnęła. - Przyszłaś.

Jej głos wyraźnie świadczył, że każde, nawet najmniejsze słowo, sprawia jej problem.

\- Witaj mamo - powiedziała kobieta, głaszcząc jej twarz.

Próbowała być silna, ale jej oczy i tak zaszły mgłą łez, które zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach.

\- Nie płacz, kochanie - matka pocieszała ją, kładąc dłoń na jej policzku. Lyli wtuliła się w tą dłoń. - To musiało się kiedyś stać... Nie jestem wieczna jak Wraith - zażartowała, uśmiechając się z trudem. - Miałam wspaniałe życie. Widziałam więcej niż ktokolwiek mógłby sobie wyobrazić. Niczego nie żałuję. Mam piękne wspomnienia... i wspaniałe dzieci... Jestem z ciebie dumna - powiedziała i spojrzała na młodą samicę, by wyciągnąć do niej dłoń. - Mo.

\- Witaj Mia - powiedziała, z trudem zachowując spokój i usiadł obok Lyli.

\- Moje dwie piękne córki są tu ze mną... Wasz widok jest dla mnie największą radością... Teraz mogę odejść w spokoju.

Rudowłosa kobieta położyła głowę na piersi matki, a ona zaczęła głaskać ją delikatnie.

Tylko Moonlight wciąż trzymała emocje na wodzy, próbując się uśmiechnąć, a nie płakać... chociaż przychodziło jej to z wielkim trudem.

Minarea uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie.

\- Widzę że już opanowałaś technikę kamiennej twarzy Wraith - powiedział z rozbawieniem, starając się śmiać, lecz tylko zakaszlała.

\- Nic nie mów - odparła Mo, głaszcząc jej starą dłoń. - Odpocznij.

\- Tak. Zamierzam... jestem zmęczona... Bardzo zmęczona - rzekła w końcu słabym głosem, ledwo patrząc na Wraith.

"Mo... Proszę... Pozwól mi go zobaczyć... Ostatni raz" - rozległ się umyśle samicy głos kobiety.

Wiedziała o czym mówi. Więc po prostu skinęła głową z lekkim uśmiechem i łatwo weszła w jej umysł, pokazując jej rozległe łąki pełne dzikich kwiatów.

Było późny wieczór, podobnie jak na zewnątrz budynku. Na niebie migotał rój gwiazd, a ciepły wietrzyk poruszał lekko łanami traw, wśród których brzęczały owady, unoszących się w powietrzu i migoczących jasnożółtym światłem.

Mia znów była młoda, siedząc na niewielkim wzgórzu i spoglądając w niebo. Jej jasna sukienka z miękkiego materiału lekko zafalowała na wietrze. Uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona, kiedy poczuła jego ramiona oplatające się wokół niej czule.

\- To będzie nasze miejsce - szepnął jej do ucha Icestorm, delikatnie przesuwając nos po jej policzku. - Nasz świat... Będziemy tu na zawsze.

\- Tak, mój ukochany - powiedziała, odwracając się do niego. - Tylko nasz świat - dodała i pocałowała go...

Moonlight opuściła umysł kobiety.

Nie miała już komu pokazywać tych obrazów...

Minarei już tam nie było.

Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy.

\- Mamo? - Lyli zapytał, wstając. - Mamo! - zawołała... ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

Samica Wraith ułożyła dłoń starej kobiety na jej piersi, a potem delikatnie wzięła drugą z uścisku jej córki.

\- Ona jest teraz w lepszym świecie - powiedziała, przytulając ją.

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała. Rozpłakała się tylko, wtulając w nią.

Kervis przytulił żonę, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu siostry.

\- Co one tu robią? - rzucił nagle w drzwiach głośno męski głosu.

Lyliana aż podskoczyła.

Spojrzeli na starszego, posiwiałego mężczyznę, który zbliżył się do nich. Jego twarz wręcz kipiała nienawiścią.

\- Wynoście się, albo was zabiję... Natychmiast!

Mo zerwała się z miejsca, stając twarzą w twarz z gniewnym człowiekiem. Zrobiła to tak szybko, że na początku jego gniew ustąpił miejsca zdumieniu. Ale szybko wrócił do swojego poprzedniego nastroju.

Samica Wraith była znacznie niższa i drobniejsza od niego, ale jej postawa była nieustępliwa, jak jego.

\- Jakim człowiekiem jesteś, że nie pozwalasz córce odwiedzić umierającej matki - syknęła.

\- Robię tylko to, o co prosił mnie mój brat przed śmiercią: trzymam was z dala od niej... robactwo - warknął.

Moonlight nagle uśmiechnął się lekko, co wyraźnie zaskoczyło mężczyznę.

\- Twoja nienawiść do nas tak bardzo strawiła twoją duszę, że nawet nie zauważyłeś, że ona odeszła już z tego świata - powiedziała spokojnie, przysuwając swoją twarz do jego. - Cedron Dex.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na łóżko i podszedł bliżej.

\- Nie ma jej? - powiedział cicho, patrząc na kobietę.

Wyglądała bardzo spokojnie. Jakby spała, a na jej twarzy można nawet było zobaczyć delikatny śmiech, pomyślał.

Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i położył dłoń na dłoniach kobiety. Były jeszcze ciepłe.

Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i do pokoju weszła mała dziewczynka, pocierając zaspane oczy.

Moonlight szybko wsunęła kaptur na głowę.

\- Mamo?

Alyana szybko podszedł do niej i przykucnęła.

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz, kochanie? - zapytała i spojrzała w korytarz za nią. - Ronon, proszę zabierz stąd swoją siostrę.

\- Co się stało? Czy babcia?...

Dziesięciolatek nie dokończył pytania. Kobieta po prostu skinął głową ze smutkiem.

Chłopiec wszedł do pokoju i spojrzał na zebranych.

\- Ciocia Lyli - zawołał z uśmiechem i podszedł do niej, by ją przytulić. - Zdążyłaś przyjść... Babcia wciąż pytała o ciebie.

\- Tak, wiem. Twój ojciec powiedział mi - odparła, spoglądając na przyrodniego brata. - Szkoda, że nie mogłam przyjść wcześniej - powiedziała, tym razem patrząc znacząco na starszego mężczyznę. A potem spojrzała na Mo - Pamiętasz piosenkę pożegnalną, której nauczyła nas Mia? - spytała.

\- Myślę, że tak - powiedział kobiecy głos spod kaptura.

Chłopiec spojrzał z zainteresowaniem kto ukrywa się pod obszernym płaszczem, ale nie był w stanie zobaczyć twarzy.

\- Zaśpiewaj ją, proszę - dodał Lyli, marszcząc brwi ze smutkiem. - Ja nie jestem w stanie.

\- Ona! - zaprotestował z oburzeniem starszy mężczyzna.

\- Cedron? - rzuciła stanowczo Lyli. - Zamknij się... i choć ten jeden raz uszanuj wolę mojej matki.

Potem spojrzała na Wraith i skinął głową.

 _Wszystko na świecie przemija powoli_

 _To co nas cieszy, łączy i boli,_

 _Przemija radość, przemija cierpienie,_

 _A pozostaje tylko wspomnienie_.

Moonlight zaczęła śpiewać, i choć nikt tego nie widział, po jej policzkach spływały łzy.

Z trudem utrzymywała czysta ton.

Nauczyła się tej piosenki dawno temu od Mii. W jej wiosce zawsze śpiewano tą piosenkę na pożegnanie zmarłego.

 _Są chwile w życiu, które w pamięci zostają,_

 _I choć czas mija, one nadal trwają,_

 _Są też tacy, którzy raz poznani,_

 _Przez resztę życia są pamiętani_.

 _Życie to nie fragment powieści,_

 _Życie to nie ballada,_

 _Życie to utwór, który w swej treści_

 _Przepiękne cechy posiada_.

 _Życie nie jest bajką_

 _Ani przelotnym uśmiechem._

 _To, co teraz uczynisz_

 _W przyszłości odbije się echem._

 _Nigdy nie żałuj uśmiechu_

 _Uśmiech jest mową duszy_

 _Gdy słowa nie wystarczą_

 _Uśmiech serce poruszy._

 _Wszystko na świecie przemija powoli_

 _Pamięć dobra i to co boli._

 _Wszystko przemija, jak chce przeznaczenie_

 _A pozostaje piękne wspomnienie_ … **"**

. . .

... **M** oonlight zamrugała.

Światło ponownie przesuwało się nad nią.

Obraz stał się nieco wyraźniejszy, tak jak głosy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w kobietę stojącą nad nią… Wydawała komuś polecenia.

\- Dlaczego? - wyszeptał z trudem samica Wraith.

Kobieta spojrzała na nią.

\- Co ona mówi?

\- Myślę, że: dlaczego - powtórzyła Keller.

Hovich pochylił się nad jej pacjentką.

\- Nic nie mów... będziemy niebawem w ambulatorium.

\- Dlaczego ty? - powtórzyła. - Czy nie powinien to być ktoś z najbliższych? - zażartowała Mo, zmęczonym głosem.

Pozostali spojrzeli na siebie, zaskoczeni.

\- Pewnie myśli, że jesteś duchem - powiedział Zelenka.

\- Nie sądziłam, że Wraith mają takie wierzenia - odparła zaskoczona Alaya.

\- Ciekawe z kim cię pomyliła - rzuciła Jennifer.

Hovich chciała coś powiedzieć, ale urządzenie monitorujące funkcje życiowe ponownie wydało z siebie ten niepokojący dźwięk.

Przyspieszyli kroku. Do ambulatorium pozostało im zaledwie kilka metrów.

\- Przygotujcie adrenalinę! - zawołała z progu.

\- Myślałem, że nie chcesz jej używać - przypomniał Radek.

\- Nie mamy wyboru. Musimy stymulować do pracy jej serce - wyjaśniła i wzięła od Becketta strzykawkę, przygotowując się do wbicia igły w ciało Wraith.

I nagle linia ciągła na ekranie wystrzeliła w górę.

\- Poczekaj - Carson zawołał, wyciągając rękę.

Spojrzeli na monitorze. Objawy czynności życiowych zaczęły powoli powracać do normy. Serce przyspieszyło, a ciśnienie wzrosło.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Teyla.

\- Nie wiem... Odczyty powoli wracają do normy - powiedziała zaskoczona Alaya. - Tak, jakby jej ciało samo poradziło sobie z zapaścią - dodała.

\- Wspomniała nam, że jej zdolności regeneracyjne tylko nieznacznie różnią się od tych, jakie posiadają inni Wraith - dodała Keller. - Ona tylko potrzebuje na to więcej czasu... Widocznie to zadziałało.

Hovich odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak - odparła. - Ale mimo to, skoro i tak już tu jesteśmy, podłączmy ją do sprzętu.

Jennifer i Carson skinęli głową, szybko zabierając się do pracy.

.

.

 **D** oktor Hovich podeszła do pacjentki, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Moonlight obudziła się już jakiś czas temu, ale do tej pory krzątali się przy niej Keller i Beckett, więc kobieta zdecydowała się na to dopiero teraz.

Zamieszanie wokół Wraith minęło, a oni upewnili się, że wszystko będzie już w porządku, chociaż samica wciąż jeszcze była podłączona do sprzętu monitorującego jej funkcje życiowe.

\- Jak się masz? - spytała.

\- Już lepiej - odparła Mo. - Chociaż mam wrażenie, że głowa zaraz mi eksploduje, jak po kacu gigancie - zażartowała.

Kobieta uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia.

\- Wiesz co to kac?

Moonlight uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Zdziwiłaby się pani jak dobrze.

\- Wraith spożywają alkohol?

\- Większość nie... Poza tym ich organizm bardzo szybko może pozbyć się alkoholu z krwi... Ale mi osobiście zdążyło się już kilka razy upić... dla podtrzymania dobrych stosunków międzygatunkowych - podkreśliła.

Hovich uśmiechnął się, lekko rozbawiony.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział i zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- To zależy o co - zażartowała Mo.

Lekarka uśmiechnął się ponownie.

\- Kiedy miałaś zapaść, myślałeś że przyszłam cię zabrać... No wiesz... do innego świata... A kiedy się obudziłaś, zareagowałaś na mój widok, jakbyś zobaczyła ducha.

Tym razem Mo uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Ponieważ jesteś łudząco podobna do osoby, która żyła dawno temu - odparła.

\- Tak jak podejrzewałem, ale chciałam się upewnić… To był ktoś blisko tobie?... Twoja opiekunka? - chciała wiedzieć. Mo spojrzał na nią z pewnym zdziwieniem. - Czytałam twoje akta zanim tu przybyłam - wyjaśniła.

Samica Wraith uśmiechnęła się lekko, rozbawiona.

\- Mam już u was swoje akta? - zażartowała. - I nie, to nie był ktoś mi bliski. Prawdę mówiąc nigdy jej nie spotkałam. Znam ją tylko z opowieści. Urodziła się przed wojną z Lanteanami. Dlatego byłam zaskoczona, myśląc, że ją widzę.

\- Rozumiem... Nie przypuszczałam, że Wraith wierzą w życie pozagrobowe. Że zmarli przychodzą po was w chwili śmierci.

\- Takie wierzenia występują chyba w każdej kulturze, z tego co zauważyłam... Różnią się tylko w szczegółach, i tym, jak bardzo dana społeczność wierzy w to.

Kobieta otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy jej uwagę przyciągnęła zbliżającą się Emmagan. Uśmiechnęła się, trzymając syna w ramionach.

\- Słyszałam, że już się obudziłaś - powiedziała, stając po drugiej stronie łóżka. - Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej... Byłaś strasznie blada.

\- Czuję się o wiele lepiej... I dziękuję za odwiedziny.

\- Nieźle nas wystraszyłaś. Myślałam, że naprawdę umrzesz.

\- Byłoby o jednego Wraith mniej - odparła sarkastycznie.

\- Nie mów tak... Nie myślę o tobie w ten sposób.

\- Dlaczego nie? Jestem Wraith... po prostu nie muszę żywić się ludźmi. To jest jedyna różnica.

\- To nie prawda. Jesteś inny niż reszta. Nie zachowujesz się jak inni Wraith. Traktujesz nas... normalne.

Moonlight uśmiechnął się kącik ust.

\- Normalnie? - powtórzyła, jakby z lekkim rozbawieniem. - Jestem po prostu bardziej przyzwyczajona do towarzystwa ludzi, niż większości Wraith... Jeden z nich, którego nazywacie Todd, również traktuje was normalnie… A jednak nie ufacie mu.

\- Ponieważ on zdradził nas już kilka razy.

\- Może ja nie miałam jeszcze ku temu okazji - powiedziała podchwytliwie.

Teyla nie odpowiedziała. Nie wiedziała zbytnio co powiedzieć. Potem spojrzał szybko na lekarkę.

\- Pamiętasz coś? - zapytał w końcu, zmieniając temat.

\- Większość mgliście - przyznał. - A na koniec w ogóle.

\- Znaleźliśmy dziwną substancję w twoim organizmie. Pochodna estrogenu - poinformowała ją Hovich, a potem zerknęła na Emmagan. - Czy wiesz co to może być? - spytała ostrożnie.

\- Domyślam się - niemal mruknęła.

\- Zawsze tego używacie do... produkcji dron?

\- Nie... Nigdy... Przypuszczam, że ... Todd, chciał usprawnić ten proces, więc nakazał, aby wstrzyknięto mi tę substancję... Niestety zarówno on, jak i jego podwładny, popełnili błąd w obliczeniach i otrzymałam tego zbyt wiele.

\- Ale dlaczego to zaczęło działać dopiero po kilku dniach?

\- Nie wiem... Może substancja znajdowała się w kapsułkach z długim okresem rozpadu i normalnie, gdyby podłączono mnie do... nie wiem jak to ująć prościej... nazwijmy to: urządzenia do produkcji dron, jak nazywacie naszych żołnierzy, substancja wstrzykiwana w tym czasie w ciała Królowej, prawdopodobnie rozpuściłaby te kapsułki... Jednakże, z powodu mojej ucieczki, proces ten odbył się znacznie wolniej.

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego to zrobił. To jest... obrzydliwe - powiedziała lekarka.

\- Nie wiem... Ale dowiem się, dlaczego - mruknęła Mo.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 17**

 ** _Wyprawa badawcza_...?**

 **C** ały pokój oświetlały jedynie liczne świece, rozmieszczone w różnych miejscach, rzucając na ściany migoczące cienie i światła.

Moonlight siedziała na podłodze, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i zamkniętymi oczami. Próbowała się uspokoić po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Przywrócić równowagę w swoim ciele i umyśle. Ale nawet kojące dźwięki muzyki nie pomogły jej umysłowi skupić się…

I na dodatek ktoś właśnie zadzwonił do drzwi, całkowicie wyrywając ją z prób medytacji.

Warknęła pod nosem i wstała szybko, aby otworzyć drzwi.

\- Podobno mnie szukałaś - powiedział uprzejmie Woolsey.

\- Tak... Proszę. Proszę wejść - zaprosiła go gestem dłoni, odsuwając się.

Wszedł do środka, rozglądając się uważnie. Mo zamknęła drzwi.

\- Próbowałam medytować - wskazała na świece - ale nie mogę skupić myśli.

\- Ostatnio dużo przeszłaś. Omal nie umarłaś… Nic dziwnego, że wciąż jesteś roztrzęsiona.

\- Właśnie dlatego starałam się wyciszyć... ale bez skutku - powiedziała.

Mężczyzna podszedł do jednej z półek, oglądając stojący tam mały posążek.

\- W zasadzie nie byłem tu jeszcze, odkąd się wprowadziłaś - zauważył. - Widzę, że zwiedzanie stacji z Amelią w poszukiwaniu różnych przedmiotów, powiodło się - dodał.

\- Tak... Okazało się, że mamy podobny gust.

Woolsey nie odpowiedział. Na chwilę wsłuchał się w melodię, której słuchała właśnie młoda samica.

\- Sonata Księżycowa Beethovena - rzekł.

\- Tak. Przesłuchałam większość tego, co mi pan dał, ale ten utwór jest moim ulubionym... chociaż nie ukrywam, że po części z powodów osobistych - dodała.

\- To znaczy? - zainteresował się. - Jeśli oczywiście mogę zapytać? - dodał zaraz.

Mo uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Ze względu na moje imię.

Mężczyzna patrzył na nią uważnie przez chwilę.

\- Twoje imię to Moonlight? - zapytał w końcu.

\- Tak - skinęła głową. - To mój ojciec zaczął zdrobniale nazywać mnie MO… I tak już pozostało.

\- Moonlight. To piękne imię - stwierdził. - Pasuje do ciebie... Piękno i tajemnica w jednym, jak księżyc w pełni... - nagle zmarszczył brwi. - To właśnie w ten sposób nadajecie imiona? Określają one waszą osobowość?

\- Częściowo... Imię zostaje nam nadane po urodzeniu, tak jak w waszym przypadku - wyjaśniła. - Jednak mamy możliwość jego zmiany, gdy przechodzimy... Przemianę w dorosłą postać Wraith - machnęła prawą rękę wymownie. - Niektórzy z nas to wykorzystują... Moje imię to częściowo pomysł mojego ojca, ponieważ urodziłam się podczas pełni księżyca… Chociaż jego pełne znaczenie jest inne.

\- Podobny sposób nadawania imion mają na Ziemi ludzie, zwani Indianami - poinformował.

\- Tak, czytałam o tym w waszej bazie danych.

\- Więc po co te wszystkie tajemnice wokół waszych imion?

Moonlight uśmiechnęła się.

\- Odpowiem panu tak samo, jak odpowiedziałam pułkownikowi Sheppardowi: czy wy przedstawiacie się swojemu jedzeniu? - rzekła z przekąsem.

\- No tak - powiedział. - Zgadza się. Dla was jesteśmy tylko jedzeniem.

\- Skłamałabym, zaprzeczając... Ale jest jeszcze inny aspekt... Przedstawiamy się na kilka sposobów. Towarzysko, mogę powiedzieć, że jestem Mo lub Moonlight. W nieco bardziej rozszerzonej wersji, mogę dodać z którego Klanu pochodzę... lub w pełni formalnie przedstawić się w ten sposób: ...

Woolsey cofnął się o krok, gdy przez jego umysł przeszedł głośny hałas. Spojrzał zaskoczony na Wraith.

\- Zrozumiał pan coś? - spytała spokojnie.

\- Nie... Czułem się tylko, jakby ktoś przysunął do moich uszu włączoną krótkofalówkę. Słyszałem tylko głośny hałas.

\- Dokładnie. Ale jeśli byłby pan Wraith, usłyszałby pan pełną wersję mojego imienia. To tak jak ktoś z was... umieścił w jednej, krótkiej myśli informacje o swoim imieniu i nazwisku, adresie zamieszkania, drzewo genealogiczne i miejsce pracy… Nie posiadacie odpowiednich umiejętności, aby odebrać tę myśl.

\- A nie wystarczy abyś po prostu przedstawiła się jako Moonlight?

Samica Wraith uśmiechnęła się trochę złośliwie.

\- Tu znowu wracamy do punktu wyjścia: jak Wraith traktują ludzi - powiedziała. - Prezentacja siebie w ten sposób równoznaczna jest nawiązaniem kontaktów społecznych... z jedzeniem.

\- Chyba rozumiem - niemal mruknął. - Chociaż niechętnie się do tego przyznaje, ale rozumiem sedno. Nie zaczniecie przedstawiać się nam, aż nie uznacie nas jako równych sobie.

\- Dokładnie... Przykro mi, ale tak to wygląda z punktu widzenia mojego gatunku.

\- No cóż. Przynajmniej jestem pewien w czym rzecz - odparł i spojrzał jej w oczy. - A dlaczego ty postanowiłaś wyjawić mi swoje imię?

\- Jest pan dowódcą tej stacji, a dowódcy należy okazywać szacunek.

Woolsey z nieskrywaną dumą uśmiechnął się na jej słowa.

\- To bardzo miło z twojej strony... No tak, ale nie po to tu przyszedłem - przypomniał sobie.

\- A tak, prawda - powiedziała. - Szukałam pana z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, chciałam przeprosić za to, co się stało...

\- Nie musisz przepraszać - przerwał jej spokojnie. - Byłaś tylko ofiarą.

\- Ale mimo wszystko jest mi wstyd - powiedziała. - I dlatego, że to wszystko stało się z winy... Niech ja tylko dorwę tą zieloną ropuchę, to...

Urwała, zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedziała to na głos. Woolsey spojrzał na nią z uniesionymi brwiami, a ona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Nieważne, co z nim zrobię - dodała. - A druga sprawa. Doktor Hovich bardzo chciał odwiedzić pewną planetę.

\- Tak, wspominała o tym. Podobno jest to wasza planeta handlowa.

\- Tak... Niepotrzebnie jej o tym wspomniałam i teraz... nie daje mi spokój - wykrzywiła usta w lekkim grymasie. - Muszę pamiętać, że jest xenobiologiem i nie wyjawiać jej zbyt wielu szczegółów - mruknęła.

\- To byłoby rozsądne posunięcie - przyznał z lekkim rozbawieniem. - Ale to właśnie po takie informacji tu przybyła, aby spróbować poszerzyć wiedzę o Wraith… Niestety doktor Hovich jest... jakby to powiedzieć... w gorącej wodzie kąpana.

\- Tak, już zauważyłam - przyznała.

Woolsey uśmiechnął się.

\- W każdym razie, co się stało to się nie dostanie. Zabierzesz ją jutro na tą planetę, inaczej wszystkich nas zadręczy... Drużyna pułkownika Shepparda będzie wam towarzyszył... Dla bezpieczeństwa - dodał.

Moonlight skrzywił się lekko.

\- Wszyscy?

\- Czy to jest problem?

\- Mały - powiedział niepewnie. - Tak spora grupa osób może przyciągnąć niepotrzebnie zainteresowanie - wyjaśniła. - Zwłaszcza, że Amelia również... wpisała się na listę kandydatów... aż jej oczy zalśniły na wieść o zakupach... Co wasze samice mają z tymi zakupami? - spytała.

\- Nie pytaj mnie - powiedział. - Tego prawdopodobnie nie wie żaden mężczyzna.

\- Och... W każdym razie, byłoby wskazane, aby poruszać się w mniejszych grupach... w cywilu... bez żadnej widocznej broni - dodawała, coraz bardziej niepewnie.

Twarz mężczyzny wyraźnie wskazywała, że nie był z tego zadowolony.

\- W porządku - powiedział z lekką niechęcią. - Rozumiem, że tak będzie bezpieczniej... By wtopić się w tłum... Ty wiesz lepiej. To jest wasza planeta - westchnął i rozejrzał się ponownie. - Dobrze. W takim razie, jeśli to wszystko, to chyba czas na mnie... Mam trochę papierkowej roboty.

\- Oczywiście. Nie będę pana dłużej zatrzymywać - powiedziała i szybko podeszła do drzwi, aby je otworzyć.- Dziękuję za przybycie.

\- Akurat tedy przechodziłem - odparł, wychodząc na korytarz.

\- A cha, panie Woolsey, jeszcze jedno - przypomniała sobie.

\- Tak?

\- Jeśli masz pan jeszcze jakiekolwiek ziemskie utwory, to chętnie ich posłucham.

Oczy mężczyzny zabłyszczały lekko. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Tak się składa, że pułkownik Carter przyniosła mi kilka nowych nagrań, które zamówiłem... Właśnie miałem zamiar je przejrzeć, więc jeśli chcesz...

\- Z miłą chęcią - powiedziała, energicznie wychodząc na korytarz.

\- W takim razie chodźmy - zaprosił ją gestem ręki.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i podążyła za nim, zakładając ręce za plecami.

.

.

 **W** szyscy stali już w pomieszczeniu wrót, niecierpliwie czekając na spóźniająca się lekarkę.

Powinni byli wyruszył już pięć minut temu, a jej wciąż jeszcze nie było.

Moonlight jeszcze raz spojrzała na grupę, upewniając się, że w ubraniach, które założyli, nie będą wyróżniać się zbytnio między innymi ludźmi. Poradziła im, aby założyli coś starszego, co jest już nieco zużyte. Taki strój będzie najmniej wyróżniał się z tłumu. Mieli także zabrać ze sobą tylko pistolety lub ręczny ogłuszasz Wraith, tak, aby broń można było łatwo ukryć w małym plecaku lub w torbie. Oczywiście najlepiej z zadaniami wywiązali się Teyla i Ronon jako "tubylcy", stwierdziła.

I Amelia, której rad prawdopodobnie udzielał Satedanin, uznała.

Reszta... no cóż, pomyślała z lekka rezygnacją, miała nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze…

Wreszcie w korytarzu pojawiła się ostatnią osobą. Ubrana była w białą koszulę z bufiastymi rękawami, skórzanym gorset i spodnie. Jej długie, blond włosy ukryte były pod kapeluszem, a przez ramię przewiesiła torbę.

Sheppard uśmiechnął się.

\- Miss Indiana Johns! - parsknął, kiedy kobieta weszła do pomieszczenia.

\- Coś w tym rodzaju - odparła i zatrzymała się przed Mo, zadowolona. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale nie mogłem się zdecydować, w co się ubrać... Mam nadzieję, że wybrałam dobrze.

Ale samica Wraith milczała, patrząc na nią tylko uważnie. Potem okrążył ją, skanując cały czas wzrokiem. A kiedy w końcu zatrzymał się, chwyciła jej kapelusz i rzuciła go na bok.

\- Kobiety odwiedzające tą planety nigdy nie noszą na głowie czegoś takiego - warknęła. - Wyglądasz, jakbyś właśnie wyszła ze sklepu - powiedziała i nagle wbiła paznokcie w jej gorset, przesuwając je w dół.

\- Hej, jest nowy - zaprotestował Hovich.

\- Dokładnie - warknął Mo i takie same ślady pozostawiła na jej plecach.

Potem przykucnęła i zrobił to samo z jej spodniami. Kobieta jęknął z bólu.

Potarła obolałe uda, gdy samica skończyła, wstając.

\- Powiedziałam: UŻYWANE, nie: WŁAŚNIE USZYTE - skarciła ją. - Nawet jako wyznawca wysłany na zakupy, nie miałabyś na sobie zupełnie nowych ubrań. My nie biegniemy co minutę na zakupy po nowe ubrania, ponieważ zmieniła się moda - podsumowała z wyraźną dezaprobatą i niemal pogardą w głosie.

\- Przepraszam, myślałem, że ...

\- Nie, ty nie myślałaś - przerwała jej oschle. - Postępowałaś zgodnie z ziemskimi zwyczajami, zupełnie ignorując moje słowa.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taka zła?

Moonlight podeszła do niej, patrząc twardo w jej oczy.

\- Ponieważ nie chcę, aby przez jedną osobę, Wraith zastrzelił siedem innych, zaraz po naszym przejściu przez wrota - syknęła. - Spójrz na Teylę i Ronona. Tak ubierają się mieszkańcy tej galaktyki. Ale ty równie dobrze możesz nosić tabliczkę: zastrzel mnie, jestem szpiegiem Nowych Lantean.

\- Mam się przebrać? - spytała obrażona lekarka.

\- I mamy znów na ciebie czekać? - odparła kpiąco Mo. - Nie, trochę ubrudzi się buty i torbę po drodze... A potem będziemy się modlić, żeby żaden Wraith nie zainteresował się nami - powiedziała i spojrzała w kierunku pomieszczenia kontroli wrót.

Skinęła głową. Siedzący za DHD mężczyzna odpowiedział tym samym gestem i symbole na wrotach zaczęły się aktywować.

\- Nie musisz być taka szorstka dla niej - szepnęła Teyla.

Moonlight spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

\- Widziałaś co włożyła?

\- Tak, ale... - urwała, widząc znaczące spojrzenie Mo.

Wrota aktywowały się właśnie i samica ruszyła przodem, zaciągając kaptur na głowę.

\- Niechętnie to przyznaję - powiedział Ronon, podchodząc do Teyli - ale ona ma rację. Strzeliliby do nas od razu. Bez zbędnych pytań - przyznał i wszedł w tunel.

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko i również ruszyła z miejsca…

Wrota po drugiej stronie stały na brzegu małego jeziora.

Przybysze z zainteresowaniem rozejrzeli się po okolicy. Ich cel znajdował się po drugiej stronie - duże, jak na ludzką osadę, miasto.

\- Podzielimy się na dwie grupy, jak tylko dotrzemy do bramy miasta, jakbyśmy mieli udać się do naszych stałych dostawców - poinstruowała ich Mo i ruszyła dalej przed siebie.

Na brzegu jeziora, jak zwykle bawiły się dziećmi w różnym wieku, które z zainteresowaniem spojrzały na przybyszy.

\- Mo? - rzuciła Teyla, dogania ją. - Tak sobie pomyślałam, że skoro już tu jesteśmy… Czy wiesz, gdzie można znaleźć sklep z odzieżą dla dzieci?

\- Tak. Pokażę ci.

\- Świetnie. Torren tak szybko wyrasta ze wszystkiego.

Wraith uśmiechnęła się.

\- Szkoda, że nie zabrałaś tych, które są już za małe. Można je wymienić. O tej planecie mówi się, że handluje z Wraith, ale w rzeczywistości większość przeprowadzanych tu transakcji, to handel pomiędzy ludzkimi światami... Może następnym razem... W każdym razie, teraz znasz adres, więc możesz przyjść tu sama.

\- Nie sądzę abym odważyła się przyjść tu sama... Mam wrażenie, że ktoś nas obserwuje - powiedziała, rozglądając się nieco wokół.

\- Jest to wysoce prawdopodobne - odparła spokojnie Mo.

\- I nie przeszkadza ci to?

\- To normalne tutaj - oznajmiła i spojrzała na pozostałych. - Zachowujcie się tak, jakby was to nie obchodziło i nie wzbudzajcie podejrzeń.

\- Pełny luz? - zażartował Sheppard.

\- Dokładnie… Zachowujcie się tak, jakbyście byli tutaj stałymi bywalcami. Nie rozglądajcie się za dużo, jak na wycieczce. Macie udawać kupców... nie turystów - dodała, spoglądając na Hovich.

Kobiety ponownie pouczyła się urażona jej uwagą.

Główna brama miasta stanowiła potężny, kamienny łuk. Lekarka naprawdę starał się nie rozglądać wokół, jakby widziała to wszystko po raz pierwszy, ale to było silniejsze od niej. Chłonęła oczami każdy szczegół lokalnej architektury.

Jak tylko przekroczyli bramę, ich oczom ukazał się duży plac pełne straganów. Otaczały go kolorowe budynku, na parterze których znajdowały się sklepy. Wszędzie krzątali się ludzie, nie zwracając większej uwagi na dwie grupy nowoprzybyłych.

Goście rozejrzeli się w poszukiwaniu Wraith, ale na razie, ku ich uldze, żadnego nie dostrzegli.

\- Spotykamy się przy bramie na dwie godziny - powiedziała Mo. - Starajcie się nie używać walkie-talkie. A na pewno nie w tłumie... Postaram się mieć was na oku... telepatycznie - wyjaśniła. - Więc jakby co, poinformuję resztę.

\- To jest możliwe? - zdziwił się Rodney.

Spojrzała na niego kąśliwie.

\- Gdyby nie było to możliwe, nie wspominałabym o tym - odcięła Mo i zwróciła się do kobiet. - Będziecie w grupie z Teylą. Dzięki niej będzie mi łatwiej pozostać z wami w kontakcie - wyjaśniła i spojrzała na Emmagan. - Sklep, o który pytałaś, jest tam - wskazała palcem i ruszyła przed siebie.

\- Powiedziałaś żeby się rozdzielić - zauważył Sheppard.

\- To było zanim dowiedziałam się, że Teyla też chce zrobić zakupy... Zaprowadzę je tam i wrócę do was… Tymczasem rozejrzyjcie się trochę i udawajcie że szukasz czegoś do zakupu... Na razie chodźmy do tej fontanny - skinęła głową na strukturę po środku plac. - Potem w prawo - poinformowała.

\- Nie muszę udawać - Amelia prychnęła do Keller. - To miejsce jest wspaniałe.

\- Jak na starych, europejskich rynkach miejskich - przyznała Jennifer.

\- Dokładnie. Nawet atmosfera jest taka sama.

\- Świetnie. Kobiety na zakupach - mruknął McKay, spacerując obok Ronona.

\- To coś złego?

Naukowiec spojrzał na niego ironicznie.

\- To koszmar dla każdego faceta.

\- Odkąd jesteś takim ekspertem? - parsknął Sheppard.

\- Odkąd dałem się na to przekonać Jennifer i Jenny na Ziemi - mruknął niechętnie.

\- Więc masz wprawę - zadrwił Ronon i poklepał go po plecach, przyspieszając.

\- Bardzo zabawne - warknął, patrząc za nim.

Przedostanie się przez tłumy ludzi zajęło im trochę czasu. Zwłaszcza, że zgodnie z zaleceniami Moonlight nie spieszyli się. Kiedy więc wreszcie dotarli do fontanny, samica Wraith czekał już tam na nich, wyjaśniając coś doktor Hovich.

Spojrzała na mężczyzn.

\- W tamtym kierunku są sklepy z bronią i księgarnie... jeśli chcecie - oznajmiła. - Istnieje również rodzaj domu nauk - spojrzała na Rondeya. - Tylko błagam, nie wdawaj się z nimi w żadne dyskusje.

\- Przypilnuję go - odpowiedział Ronon radośnie, poklepując go w ramię.

Wolał to, niż włóczenie się z kobietami po sklepach. Poza tym Mo wspomniała coś o broni.

\- Ja pójdę na razie z nimi - rzekł pułkownik.

\- Jeśli wolisz babskie towarzystwo - prychnął Dex.

Sheppard posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, kiedy Satedanin skierował się we wskazanym kierunku.

\- Tędy - powiedziała Mo i ruszyła ku ulicy prowadzącej między budynkami. - Reszta jest na pewno już na miejscu.

Pułkownik podążył za nią, mijając kilka domów, aż w końcu zatrzymali się przy kamiennych schodach prowadzących do jednego ze sklepów.

Znajdował się trochę na uboczu, ale miał wszystko, co potrzebowała Emmagan… Był to ten sam sklep, który Mo odwiedziła dawno temu wraz ze swoją opiekunką.

\- Pójdę do nich - powiedziała Hovich.

Moonlight skinął głową i oparła się o kamienną balustradę schodów.

\- To może zająć dużo czasu - mruknął John.

\- Tego się obawiam - szepnęła, co rozbawiło człowieka.

\- Przynajmniej jedna kobieta, która nie lubi zakupów - prychnął.

\- Zazwyczaj odwiedzam takie planety, aby kupić konkretne rzeczy, a nie tylko je oglądać.

\- Więc nie zdarzy ci się chodzić bez celu po sklepach? - nie zmienił tonu.

\- Tylko wtedy, gdy szukam czegoś i nie potrafię tego znaleźć.

\- To akurat jest zrozumiałe... Kobiety na Ziemi traktują zakupy jako formę rozrywki.

\- Zauważyłam, przeglądając wasze archiwa - powiedziała.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Zapadła cisza. Oboje nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć.

Moonlight spojrzał w wąska uliczkę między budynkach, położoną po drugiej stronie ulicy.

\- Tam spotkałam Mia i Lyli - wskazała głową i ruszył powoli w tym kierunku. - Kilkoro dzieci zabrało Lyli jej lalkę, więc dałam jej moją nową zabawkę, którą wzięłam z tego sklepu - spojrzała przez ramię, stojąc przy wejściu do alejki.

\- Tęsknisz za nimi? - spytał Shepparda.

\- Za nimi wszystkimi - odparła ze smutkiem, patrząc w uliczkę. - W celi… na Atlantydzie… miałam nawet halucynacje o nich - prychnęła pod nosem.

Sheppard nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał przyznać tego głośno, ale nigdy nie pomyślał o tym, że ich walka z Wraith ma konsekwencje. Żołnierz nie myśli o tym. Dopiero kiedy zaczyna się rozmawiać z "drugą stroną", człowiek uświadamia sobie, że zabicie kogoś powoduje, że ktoś inny cierpi z tego powodu, pomyślał.

A teraz, kiedy spojrzał na smutną twarz Moonlight, ta myśl przyszła do niego ponownie.

Odepchnął ją szybko. Nie zmieni już tego, co się stało.

\- To prawda... Skoro o tym mowa... Słuchaj - nie wiedział jak zacząć. - To, co się stało w siłowni...

\- Możemy o tym nie mówić i zapomnieć? - mruknęła. - To żenujące dla mnie...

\- Bo pocałowałaś człowieka? - oburzył się lekko.

Spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Nie... Dlatego jak się zachowywałam.

\- Och - powiedział. - ...Więc nie było sprawy?

\- Dokładnie.

\- To dobrze. Chciałem zaproponować to samo - powiedział.

\- To dobrze.

\- Świetnie - pułkownik skinął głową.

Moonlight spojrzała w stronę sklepu.

\- Ile można wybierać kilka rzeczy? - warknął z irytacją.

\- Obawiam się, że długo. Tak to jest jak pozwolisz kobietą na zakupy - odparł z nuta ironii, chociaż również był już zniecierpliwiony. Oparł się o ścianę na skraju budynku, a potem sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki po batonika z wojskowego wyposażenia.- Chcesz? - zapytał, podając jej drugi.

\- Dzięki - rzuciła i również oparła się o ścianę, ale tuż za rogiem, stając na skraju alejki i zerkając tylko ze zniecierpliwieniem w kierunku sklepu.

To miała być podróż w celach badawczych, a nie na... na babskie zakupy, pomyślała poirytowana i ugryzła batonik.

Musiała przyznać, że nawet lubiła wojskowe racje... a przynajmniej większość z nich. Niektóre, niestety, miały niezbyt dobry smak... delikatnie mówiąc.

Zajęta wpatrywaniem się w wejście do sklepu, nawet nie wyczuła obecność Wraith, który właśnie pojawił się na tyłach alejki. Dopiero jego wołanie zwrócił jej uwagę.

\- Mo! - odezwał się niemal szeptem Sunblaze i podbiegając do niej. - Mo, gdzie byłeś? Wszędzie cię szukamy...

Zatrzymał się.

Zza rogu budynku wyłonił się właśnie człowiek, jedną ręką opierając się o ścianę.

Uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- To na prawdę twoje imię? - powiedział rozbawiony Shepard. - Mo?... Wiedziałem, że z waszymi imionami jest coś nie tak.

\- Kto to jest? - warknął młody Wraith.

\- John Sheppard z Atlantydy - mruknęła z sarkazmem i spojrzała na pułkownika. - Niech się pan tak nie cieszy, pułkowniku. To tylko zdrobnienie - odparła.

\- Z Atlantydy? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Sunblaze i nagle spojrzał ponuro na człowieka. - Jesteś ich więźniem? - warknął, podchodząc do niego bliżej.

\- Chwileczkę - rzucił oficer, cofając się.

Moonlight zatrzymała pilota ręką.

\- Nie, oni mnie nie uwięzili - powiedziała spokojnie. - Powiedzmy, że... że tam mieszkam... tymczasowo.

Wraith spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Mieszkasz tam? - powtórzył. - Więc Doktorek miał rację.

Moonlight zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego bardzo ponuro.

\- To on wam wypaplał wszystko? - warknęła.

Tym razem to Sunblaze cofnął się i uśmiechnął niewinnie.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 18**

 ** _Umowy - część 1_.**

 **\- N** ie zabijaj posłańca - rzucił żartobliwie Sunblaze, asekurując się rękoma.

Ku jego uldze Moonlight tylko cicho warknął, zirytowana. Rozluźnił się więc i skupił ponownie swoją uwagę na pułkowniku.

\- Kto jeszcze wie? - zapytała samica.

\- Wszyscy - odparł młody Wraith.

\- Świetnie. I powierz tu komuś tajemnicę - warknęła.

\- Skoro o tym mowa - zwrócił się do niej, splatając ramiona i stanął w szerszym rozkroku. - Jestem głęboko dotknięty, że nie wtajemniczyłaś mnie w tą sprawę - oznajmił.

Mo spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

\- Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, to nikogo nie wtajemniczyłam w ta sprawę.

\- Zgadza się. Nawet mnie. Boli mnie, że mi nie ufasz.

Znów posłała mu ironiczne spojrzenie.

\- Nie powiedziałam ci, bo wiedziałam, że będziesz chciał ze mną lecieć... i będę musiał cię niańczyć.

\- Nie musisz mnie niańczyć - rzucił z udawanym oburzeniem. - Doskonale potrafię o siebie zadbać…

Moonlight prychnął.

\- Tak jak na Helionie Prime... Albo na Everlasting... lub podczas wyprawy na...

\- To były sporadyczne przypadki - przerwał jej.

Teraz naprawdę poczuł się dotknięty. Wspomniała o tym przy człowieku.

\- Naprawdę? Ciekawe, bo ja mam całą ich listę - zadrwiła.

Wraith warknął, niezadowolony.

\- To jest twój brat? Lub coś w tym stylu? - wtrącił John.

\- Wypluj te słowa, John Sheppard - powiedziała. - Dzięki bogom nie jestem z nim spokrewniona.

\- Myślę, że wiem co masz na myśli - prychnął lekko.

\- Wstydzisz się mnie? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem Sunblaze.

Znów posłała mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Gdybym się ciebie wstydziła, nigdzie byś ze mną nie latał - odparła.

\- Wiedziałem! Jednak naprawdę mnie kochasz - zawołał z szerokim uśmiechem i rozpostarł ramiona, żeby ją przytulić.

Cofnęła się.

\- Odejdź ode mnie, zarazo - zaprotestowała. - Nie wiadomo gdzieś się włóczył, a teraz chcesz się przytulić? Taki brudny? - podkreśliła, wskazując na jego zakurzony płaszcz.

Spojrzał na niego.

\- Rzeczywiście, jest lekko brudny - przyznał i otrzepał go dłonią - To wszystko wina Kiryka. Zawsze wybiera OKRĘŻNĄ drogę - podkreślił to słowo.

\- Kiryk jest tutaj?

\- Dowódca wysłał nas razem.

\- Świetnie. Szkoda, że nie cały batalion. Mniej rzucaliby się w oczy, niż w dwaj - zadrwiła. - Ktoś jeszcze?

\- Nie - odparł wesoło, kręcąc głową. - Tylko my dwaj... Ale widziałem jego.

\- Kogo?

Wraith spojrzał na człowieka.

"Starbursta" - powiedział telepatycznie Blaze, a potem dodał na głos:

\- Kiryk poszedł za nim.

\- Świetnie. Jeszcze jego tu brakowało - mruknęła ponownie i potrząsnęła głową, zrezygnowana. - Myślę, że o zły dzień na podróż. Należało zostać w łóżku.

\- O kim ty mówisz? - pułkownik zażądał wyjaśnień.

\- Todd jest tutaj.

\- Todd... Przyszedł na zakupy? - prychnął.

\- Todd? Tak nazwali go ludzie? - Wraith zachichotał.

\- To jego pomysł - wskazała kciukiem na Johna. - W staroangielski oznacza: lisa. A to zwierzę uważane jest na Ziemi jest symbolem sprytu i przebiegłości - powiedziała.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytali obaj w tym samym czasie i spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Pasuje do niego idealnie - przyznał Sheppard.

\- Rzeczywiście - Wraith potwierdził.

Moonlight zmarszczył brwi.

\- Myślałem, że to dlatego tak go nazywałeś - była zaskoczona.

\- Nie... To był przypadek. Pierwsze imię jakie przyszło mi do głowy.

\- Naprawdę... W takim razie byłby z ciebie dobry _Vocator_ \- stwierdził Sunblaze.

\- A kto to jest?

\- _Vocator_? Nadaje nam imiona. U was, ludzi, robią to rodzice. W naszym przypadku zazwyczaj jest to zadanie _Vocatora_.

\- Dlaczego?

Młody Wraith otworzył usta, by wyjaśnić mu, ale Mo chwycił go za ramię.

\- Nie wdawaj się z nim w takie dyskusje, bo będziemy tu stać do jutra i wyjaśnić mu nasze zwyczaje - oznajmiła. - Gdzie widziałeś go ostatnio?

\- Kogo... Ach, jego? W pobliżu głównego placu.

\- Prowadź - rzuciła.

Wraith skinął głową i ruszył przodem.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? - Sheppard spytał, doganiając ich.

\- Porozmawiać z nim o pewnej sprawie.

\- Masz na myśli ten zastrzyk?

\- Jaki zastrzyk? - zainteresował się Sunblaze.

\- Nie ważne - burknęła cicho.

Młody Wraith spojrzał na pułkownika z wyrazem oczekiwania na twarzy.

\- Coś na bazie żeńskiego hormonu płodności... estrogenu...

\- Shep - warknęła na niego, ale było już za późno.

Pilot uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Wstrzyknął ci coś takiego? - parsknął i objął ją ramieniem. - Biedactwo... Musiało być zabawnie - poklepał jej głowę.

Moonlight spojrzał ponuro na pułkownika.

\- Dzięki - warknęła i odsunęła od siebie Sunblaze. - Teraz będzie ze mnie drwi przez kolejny tydzień.

\- Zaczynam się czuć jak w ukrytej kamery - powiedział oficer. - Kolejny Wraith z poczuciem humoru.

\- Obawiam się, że jesteśmy wyjątkiem od reguły - rzucił samiec z szerokim uśmiechem i zatrzymał się tuż przed głównym placem. - Tam był - wskazał na budynki po przeciwnej stronie.

Ale miejsce, które wskazała był puste. Rozejrzeli się uważnie.

Nagle Mo złapała ich i odsunęła.

\- Po prawej stronie, na końcu placu - powiedziała i cała trójka wyjrzała ostrożnie zza rogu.

Starburst stał w towarzystwie dwóch oficerów i czterech żołnierzy.

\- Prawdopodobnie w okolicy jest jeszcze kilku żołnierzy - stwierdził Blaze.

\- Przydałaby się jakaś dywersja, żeby został sam... Także chętnie zamieniłbym z nim kilka słów - rzekł Sheppard.

Moonlight mruknęła w zamyśleniu pod nosem i szybko spojrzał w alejkę za nimi.

\- Będziesz mi winien przysługę, John Sheppard - powiedział i chwycił go za ramię.

\- Co? Co robisz? - zawołał, kiedy pociągnął go w kierunku bocznego wejściu do jakiejś kantyny.

\- Twoją dywersję - odparła. - A ty się nie wychylaj - wskazał palcem na Sunblaze.

Pomieszczenie, do którego weszli, był słabo oświetlone. Przy licznych stołach siedziało tylko kilka osób. Spojrzeli z ukosa na parę, która właśnie weszła do środka bocznym wejściem, a zaraz potem wyszła przez główne, wprost na niewielki taras.

Samica odwróciła pułkownika plecami do placu i nagle uderzył go z całej siły ręką w piersi. Cios był tak silny, że odrzuciło go daleko.

Upadł z głuchym hukiem na kamienną nawierzchni i jęknął z bólu. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy Mo stanęła nad nim.

\- ...I trzymaj swoje brudne łapska przy sobie! - warknęła ostro, wskazując na niego palcem.

\- Wybacz - jęknął, nadal próbując złapać oddech po uderzeniu.

Kątem oka oboje zauważył, że ich mała gra zdecydowanie przyciągnęła już uwagę Todda. Wraith skinął głową i jeden z towarzyszących mu oficerów ruszył wraz z żołnierzami wprost na parę.

Moonlight udała, że właśnie miała zamiar odejść, kiedy jej uwagę zwróciła zbliżająca się grupa. Odwróciła wzrok w prawo, na Starbursta i nagle zerwała się, znikając zwinnie w tłumie.

Oficer i żołnierze pobiegli za nią.

Patrzący na to wszystko z ukrycia Sunblaze, uśmiechnął się do siebie i również ruszył tylną aleją, którą tu przyszli.

Sheppard usiadł na ziemi, łapiąc wreszcie normalny oddech i właśnie miał zamiar się podnieść, kiedy nagle ktoś rzucił na niego cień. Spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć rozbawioną twarz Todda.

\- Myślę, że wybrałeś nieodpowiednią kobietę… John Sheppard - zadrwił.

\- Najwyraźniej - jęknął, wstając. - Nie wiedziałem, że jest Wraith. Nie wygląda jak jedną z was - ciągnął farsę. - Na pierwszy rzut oka.

\- Ona jest trochę... inna - odparł tajemniczo. - Widzę, że trafiłeś w końcu na jedną z naszych planet handlowych.

\- Przypadkowo... Ciekawe miejsce, muszę przyznać.

\- Neutralnym terenie, więc należy być ostrożnym z bronią - ostrzegł.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to odnosi się również do ciebie.

Todd uśmiechnął się lekko…

Moonlight skręciła ostro w lewo, a następnie natychmiast ukrył się w alei, sięgając do butów po swoje cienkie, metalowym pałki, rozsuwając je. Oficer i żołnierze przebiegli obok niej. Tak, jak na to liczyła.

Pobiegła za nimi, niemal doganiając dwóch ostatnich żołnierzy. Stosunkowo gładka, twarda nawierzchnia, pozwolił jej wykonać zwinny wślizg pomiędzy nich. Uderzyła nisko z tyłu pałkami w ich nogi. Upadli ciężko, uderzając głowami o ziemię.

Stojący w pobliżu ludzie szybko ukryli się w swoich domach na widok walki.

Nie czekając, samica wyprostowała się.

Dwóch następnych żołnierzy odwróciło się właśnie do niej. Wybiła się w górę, puszczając swoją broń i silnym chwytem, zderzyła ich głowy ze sobą. Obaj osunęli się na ziemię, oszołomieni.

Oficer sięgnął po broń, ale nagle ktoś złapał go za nadgarstek i podniósł jego rękę w górę. Pocisk wystrzelił w niebo. Wraith spojrzał zaskoczony w prawo, aby zobaczyć Sunblaze.

Ten warknął i jednym szybkim ruchem wykręcił oficerowi rękę do tyłu, powalając go na kolana. Wyrwał pistolet z jego dłoni i wystrzelił. Ładunek energii wstrząsnął starszym Wraith, ale nie ogłuszył go. Odwrócił się więc na kolanie, chcąc zaatakować, warcząc wściekle, więc młody pilot wystrzelił ponownie. Tym razem Wraith upadł nieprzytomny na ziemię.

Sunblaze spojrzał na Mo i uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.

\- Zaczynało mi brakować takich akcji - zawołał.

Samica pokręciła głową, z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Czasami zastanawiam się, jakim cudem jeszcze żyjesz.

Uśmiech się szeroko, pokazując swoje ostre zęby i nagle zamarł, otwierając szeroko oczy. Mo wstrzymała oddech, a na jej twarzy pojawił się strach.

Jeden z powalonych przez nią żołnierzy siedział na ziemi z podniesionym karabinem.

Kolana ugięły się pod Sunblaze.

Moonlight poderwała się z miejsca, by go podtrzymać, jednocześnie chwytając pistolet, który wciąż trzymał w dłoni. Wystrzeliła z niego dwa razy do zamaskowanego żołnierza. Ten upadł z powrotem na ziemię.

Młody Wraith usiadł na nogach, z trudem utrzymując równowagę. Mo spojrzał na jego plecy. Rana była rozległa i głęboka. Podobne obrażenia pozostawia broń ustawiona na zabijanie, a nie standardowo, na ogłuszanie.

\- Chyba zapeszyłaś - szepnął z lekkim uśmiechem i upadł na bok.

Samica podtrzymał go, aby nie uderzył głową na kamienną powierzchnię, kładąc go powoli na plecach.

\- Dlaczego zawsze musisz pakować się w kłopoty? - zapytała, udając złość, choć na jej twarzy wciąż rysował się głęboki niepokój.

\- I kto to mówi? - odciął.

\- Musisz się posilić. Rana jest zbyt głęboka - powiedziała i podniósł rękę, przysuwając ją do swojej piersi.

Samiec próbował odsunąć rękę, ale ona trzymała go mocno.

\- Nie będę na tobie żerował - warknął, choć z trudem.

\- A widzisz tu spichlerz kokonów? - zadrwiła. - Poza tym, nic mi nie będzie. W ciągu kilku godzin regeneruję się... A ty nie przetrwasz bez karmienia.

\- Nie - odparł stanowczo, ponownie próbuje cofnąć rękę.

\- Nie kłóć się ze mną, Blaze - warknęła, zła.

Spojrzał twardo w jej oczy.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie... Nie będzie się tobą karmił.

\- Jaka to różnica kim...

Nie dokończyła. Właśnie rozległ się za nią dźwięk stóp. Ktoś biegł w ich kierunku. Spojrzała przez ramię. To był Sheppard i Starburst z jego drugim oficerem.

\- Co się stało? - zawołał pułkownik. - Widzieliśmy pocisk na niebie.

Moonlight zmierzyła Dowódcę Wraith nieprzyjemny spojrzeniem.

\- Jeden z twoich żołnierzy strzelił mu w plecy - warknęła. - Karabin został ustawiony na maksimum.

\- Zapewniam cię, że to nie był mój rozkaz - powiedział Todd. - Kazałem im złapać cię żywcem.

Nie odpowiedziała. Spojrzał tylko na swojego przyjaciela. Jego głowa przechyliła się na bok. Stracił przytomność.

\- Blaze! - zawołała, starając się go ocucić. - Blaze!

Ale on nie odpowiedział. Zaklęła pod nosem i nie zastanawiając się, przycisnęła jego dłoń do swojej piersi.

\- Chwileczkę. Co chcesz zrobić? - zaprotestował Sheppard, klękając obok niej.

\- To co jest konieczne - powiedział, skupiając się na połączeniu myśli z młodym Wraith.

Jego umysł był słaby, ale ciało jeszcze słabsze. Czuła to wyraźnie. Nie mogła już dłużej czekać. Nie miała problemu, że przejąć nad nim kontrolę.

Otworzyła usta szerzej, jakby chciała złapać oddech, kiedy rozpoczął się proces przekazywania mu życiodajnych sił, które powoli wysysał z jej ciała. Pułkownik z niepokojem patrzyła, jak jej gładka dotąd skóra powoli pokrywa się teraz zmarszczkami…

Ktoś wybiegł z bocznej ulicy, prawie wpadając na grupę kobiet idących głównym chodnikiem.

\- Kiryk? - Jennifer powiedziała zaskoczona, patrząc na celującego do nich z pistoletu człowieka.

\- Doktor Keller - skinął tylko głową i szybko podbiegł do dwójki młodych Wraith. - Co się stało?

\- Jego żołnierze nie za dobrze go słuchaj - odparł Sheppard, gestem głowy wskazując Todda.

Kiryk rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie.

Sunblaze właśnie otworzył gwałtownie oczy, nabierając w płuca spory haust powietrza. Wyglądał na trochę zdezorientowanego, zatrzymując w końcu spojrzenie na Mo. Jej twarz była pokryta zmarszczkami, ciemne dotąd włosy prawie całkowicie posiwiały, a oczy zaszły mgłą.

\- Dosyć - szepnął, patrząc na nią z przerażeniem i próbował zabrać dłoń, ale ona wciąż nie pozwalała mu na to. - Zabierzcie ją! - warknął.

Starburst zrobił krok do przodu.

\- Nie dotykaj jej! - warknął Kiryk i podskoczył do Moonlight, aby wydostać z jej uścisku dłoń pilota. Podtrzymał ją, by nie upadła. Była bardzo słaba. - To wszystko twoja wina - powiedział, biorąc samicę na ręce.

Sunblaze zamknął oczy na chwilę, oddychając szybko. Nie mógł patrzeć na to, co zrobił... nawet jeśli to było niezamierzone.

Były Biegacz ułożył Mo pod ścianą i odgarnął kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie, więc wykonał ten sam gest.

\- Odpocznij - powiedział i spojrzał na pozostałych. - Ona potrzebuje jedzenia i picia. Najlepiej wysokokaloryczne... W pobliżu jest sklep - wskazał kierunek i osiągnął po coś w kieszeni. - Tam można kupić wszystko, czego potrzebuje - dodał, trzymając w wyciągniętej dłoni kilka srebrnych monet.

Teyla podeszła szybko i zabrała pieniądze, a następnie ruszyła wraz z Amelią w wyznaczonym kierunku.

Keller podszedł do samicy.

\- Mam batonik. Jest słodki - powiedziała, wyciągając go z kieszeni i rozpakowała.

Kiryk podziękował i umieścić go w Mo ustach. Chwyciła go powoli drżącą dłonią.

\- Świetna robota, Todd - rzucił szyderczo Sheppard i spojrzał na młodego pilota. - Możesz wstać?

\- Myślę, że tak. Rana prawie się zagoiła.

Pułkownik wyciągnął rękę. Blaze chwycił ją i jęknął, kiedy człowiek podciągnął go. Później obaj podeszli do Mo.

\- To nie jego wina - powiedział z trudem. - Żołnierze często tak reagują, kiedy nikt ich nie kontroluje. Robią to, do czego zostali stworzeni: zabiją.

\- Nie usprawiedliwiaj go - John wskazał na nią stanowczo palcem. - Gdyby nie jego głupi pomysł zmuszenia cię do… produkcji żołnierzy - rzucił znaczące spojrzenie Wraith - nie byłoby tego całego bałaganu… A tak, wyglądasz jak moja babcia, a ona prawie kopnęła w kalendarz - zażartował na koniec.

Moonlight uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Ale teraz wiesz, jak wyglądają Wraith na starości - zachichotała i zaraz potem zakaszlała, gdy zabrakło jej tchu.

\- Oszczędzaj siły - poinstruowała ją Jennifer. - Twoje ciało jeszcze nie odzyskało pełni sił od ostatniego razu.

\- O czym mówisz? - zainteresowany Sunblaze.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego.

\- Todd podał jej substancji, która doprowadziła ją do zapaści... Prawie zmarł dwa dni temu z powodu zbyt dużej ilości adrenaliny w organizmie... a teraz to. Obawiam się, że jej ciało może nie być w stanie w pełni się zregenerować… Przynajmniej nie przez dłuższy czas.

Młody Wraith spojrzał nieprzyjemnie na Dowódcę i warknął, ruszając w jego kierunku.

\- Blaze - upomniała go Mo, ale on nie posłuchał. - Blaze! - powtórzyła stanowczo. - Zostaw go w spokoju. To nic nie pomoże. Jesteś jeszcze słaby.

Zatrzymał się tuż przed Starburstem, spoglądając twardo w jego twarz. Byli podobnego wzrostu, więc nie miał z tym problemu.

\- Powinienem się teraz tobą nakarmić i oddać jej całą twoją energię - warknął.

\- To nie będzie konieczne - odpowiedział spokojnie Todd. - Mogę jej pomóc - oznajmił i podszedł do samicy, aby uklęknąć obok niej. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej uważnie. - Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ja kazałem cię schwytać?.

Moonlight uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Widziałem cię w trakcie ucieczki, jak rozmawiałeś ze swoim oficerem - wyjaśniła.

\- No tak - mruknął z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Po co ta cała farsa? Przecież masz Królową, która może stworzyć dla ciebie nowych żołnierzy?

Sheppard i Keller zamarli na te słowa. Hovich spojrzał na nich trochę zaskoczona ich reakcją.

Starburst mruknął cicho pod nosem.

\- To skomplikowane - powiedział.

\- Skomplikowane? - prychnęła lekko. - A co jest w tym skomplikowanego?

\- Ona jest... zajęta - rzekł niechętnie.

\- Zajęta? - zaśmiała się na chwilę i spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Po prostu jest... Powiedzmy, że kontakt z nią jest utrudniony.

\- Czyli popadłeś u niej w niełaskę - Sunblaze prychnął, stojąc nad nim z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach. - To musiała być spora sprawa, skoro ktoś z twoją pozycją stracił zaufanie Królowej.

Todd spojrzał na niego ponuro.

\- Można tak powiedzieć - mruknął i spojrzał na Mo. - Dlatego potrzebuję ciebie… Ale nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział o tym... szczególnie twoja babka.

\- A nie wystarczyło poprosić o pomoc? - spytała najspokojniej w świecie.

Wraith spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Tak po prostu?

\- Chyba łatwiej wydusić z siebie prośbę, niż pilnować całej tej maskarady z porwaniem - odparła sarkastycznie.

\- A pomogłabyś mi? Tak po prostu?

Wzruszyła ramionami nieznacznie.

\- Tak.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- A dlaczego nie? Rodzina powinna się wspierać.

\- Jesteście spokrewnieni? - rzucił zaskoczony Sheppard, ale oni zignorował jego słowa.

Starburst obserwował Moonlight uważnie przez chwilę. Spoglądała na niego zupełnie spokojna.

Ktoś podbiegł do nich. Kobieta spojrzała na dwóch mężczyzn.

\- Mamy jedzenia - oznajmiła Teyla.

\- To nie będzie konieczne - powiedział Todd, wciąż patrząc na Mo - Więc mamy umowę: doprowadzę cię do... poprzedniego stanu, a ty stworzysz dla mnie żołnierzy?

\- Jeśli odpowiesz na moje pytanie.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie - Sunblaze zaprotestował, ale ona posłała mu tylko szybkie spojrzenie.

\- Jakie?

\- Po co ci nowi żołnierze?

Wraith warknął cicho pod nosem.

\- Powiedzmy, że w wyniku pewnych działań mamy ich... deficyt.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zainteresował się pułkownik.

\- Ktoś ostatnio dobrze skopał im tyłki, niszcząc większość myśliwców pilotowanych przez żołnierzy, więc teraz są praktycznie bezbronni, a w przypadku kolejnego ataku, nie będą mieli kogo wysłać do walki - wyjaśnił z rozbawieniem młody Wraith.

\- Naprawdę? - powiedział Sheppard z zainteresowaniem. - Najwyraźniej znowu źle ci się powodzi, co Todd?- zadrwił.

\- Tymczasowo - warknął i spojrzał na Mo. - A więc? Mamy umowę? Ja pomogę tobie, a ty mnie.

Moonlight uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Wiesz co to oznacza?

\- Tak - przytaknął szorstko.

\- W takim razie... mamy umowę - powiedziała i wyciągnęła rękę.

\- Żartujesz? Nie zawieraj z nim żadnych umów - zaprotestował Kiryk, uprzedzając w tym Sunblaze. - To wszystko jego wina, a ty jeszcze chcesz mu pomagać?

Spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Spokojnie... zawierałam już gorsze umowy... To tylko kilka godzin siedział na tronie... Prawie jak relaks - zażartowała i ponownie spojrzał na starego Wraith.

Todd uścisnął jej dłoń z lekkim uśmiechem, a potem położył dłoń na jej piersi.

Moonlight otworzyła szerzej oczy, gdy życiodajne siły zaczęły napływać do jej ciała.

A potem spojrzała prosto w oczy Starbursta... a on w jej, obserwując, jak skóra na jej twarzy wygładza się powoli, a włosy znów nabierają ciemnobrązowej barwy.

Podczas tych kilku krótkich minut, oboje mogli spojrzeć w umysł drugiej strony.

Zajrzeć głęboko w jej wnętrze.

Poznać jej myśli i odczucia.

I oboje mieli wrażenie, że na całym świecie nie było nikogo innego.

Tylko oni dwoje.

Byli jednym...

Ale i tak każde z nich czuło, że to drugie starannie skrywa w sobie coś istotnego.

Głęboko, w środku.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 19**

 ** _Umowy - część 2_.**

 **S** tarburst powoli odsunął dłoń.

Po raz pierwszy poczuł się zawstydzony tym, co zobaczył.

Miał nadzieję, że połączenie z Moonlight będzie inne niż z pozostałymi Wraith... ale... nie spodziewałem się tego.

Jej myśli, jej sposób patrzenia na świat... wszystko wydawało się takie proste. Takie... przejrzyste.

Jakby wszystko zrozumiał lepiej niż inni.

Dla niej wszystko było ze sobą ściśle powiązane.

Zapomniał już jak to jest. Mieszkając pośród gwiazd, Wraith zbyt wiele stracili przez swoje spory i walki. A teraz, kiedy dotknął jej świata, znów poczuł się jak podczas ucieczki z więzienia Genii, kiedy po długim czasie ujrzał gwiazdy.

I poczuł spokój...

Tylko raz czuł coś takiego...

Spojrzał na Mo.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i przyłożyła jedną dłoń do piersi, a drugą wyciągnęła w jego kierunku.

\- Dziękuję za Dzielenie się - powiedziała i lekko skinął głową.

Wraith również uśmiechnął się lekko. Mało kto pamiętał ten stary zwyczaj, pomyślał, i wykonał ten sam gest.

\- Dziękuję za Dzielenie się - odpowiedział, lekko skinając głową, a następnie wstał i wyciągnął rękę do Mo, pomagając jej podnieść się.

\- Co to było? - zapytał w końcu Sheppard.

\- Nie zrozumiesz - powiedział oficer Starbursta. - Jesteś człowiekiem.

\- Telepatyczna więź - wtrąciła Hovich. - Przez chwilę ich umysły zostały połączone w jedno. Mogli zobaczyć świat oczami drugiej osoby. Może nawet całe ich życie. - Pozostali spojrzeli na nią, zaskoczeni, więc zaraz dodała: - Domyślam się po tym, jak patrzyli na siebie... i biorąc pod uwagę zdolności telepatyczne Wraith - wyjaśniła.

\- A jednak człowiek zrozumiał - rzucił z przekąsem Sunblaze.

\- W takim razie żal mi ciebie - pułkownik parsknął, patrząc na Mo - To musiało być okropne, mieć wgląd w umysł Todda.

Ale ona uśmiechnęła się tylko kącikiem ust.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, pułkownik Sheppard - odparła spokojnie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany.

\- Zapewne kwestia gustu - mruknął. - Ale teraz już znasz wszystkie jego tajemnice - dodał, patrząc złośliwie na Todda.

\- Tylko to, na co on mi pozwolił.

\- Czyli to nie działa dokładnie w ten sposób?

\- Zależy czyj umysł jest silniejszy - powiedział Sunblaze. - Ale tu nie chodzi o poznawanie czyichś tajemnic. Zwłaszcza siłą... Ale o głębsze poznanie drugiej osoby. O swoistą więź z nią... A niektóre tajemnice powinny pozostać tajemnicami, pułkownik. Każdy ma do tego prawo - dodał i ruszył za Mo aleją.

Sheppard najpierw spojrzał na nimi, a następnie na dwóch pozostałych Wraith.

\- Oni zaczynają mnie przerażać - oznajmił, pokazuje kciukiem na odchodzącą parę. - Doświadczyli jakiegoś objawienia, czy co?

\- Być może - odpowiedział Starburst tajemniczo i spojrzał na swojego podwładnego. - Pozbieraj ich - gestem głowę wskazał w kierunku żołnierzy i wciąż nieprzytomnego oficera. - Ja przygotuję wylęgarnie - dodał i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku.

\- A przez chwilę myślałem, że zaczynam ich rozumieć - mruknął ponownie John. - Znajdźmy Ronona i McKaya - dodał i ruszył w tym samym kierunku, co dwójka młodych Wraith. - Chyba przyłączyła się pani do złej grupy, doktor Hovich - powiedział, zerkając na nią.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Właśnie dowiedziałem się, że Mo rzeczywiście nazywa się Mo... Chociaż to podobno tylko zdrobnienie - powiedział z dumą. - I mają jakiegoś faceta od nadawania im imion... jakieś: _Vocator_.

\- _Vocator_! - poprawił go idący z przodu Sunblaze.

\- I że mają uszy jak radar - Sheppard mruknął, co nieco rozbawiony lekarkę.

Pilot Wraith spojrzał szybko przez ramię, upewniając się, że ludzie są wystarczająco daleko, a potem spojrzał na Moonlight.

\- O jakich gorszych umowach mówiłaś? - zapytał łagodnie. - O tej z Thunderstone?

\- Tak - mruknęła.

Sunblaze nie pytał o nic więcej. To była ich tajemnica. Reszta załogi Invention snuła tylko spekulacje.

Chociaż Skyfall szybko domyślił się co zrobiła Mo.

Pamiętał dobrze tamto zdarzenie. Oboje je pamiętali... Trudno było je zapomnieć...

To był ciężki czas dla ich hive. Po śmierci Królowej Nightwind, jej żerowiska przejęła jej starszą córka, Nightflower. Moonlight nie miał prawa do nich. Nie była Królową.

To samo stało się z drugim ocalałym hive. Tylko oni odmówili. Wiedzieli co się stanie, jeśli Nightflower odkryje czym zajmuje się załoga Invention.

A przyłączenie się do floty Nightstorm było ryzykowne. Również Rada miałaby wtedy pełny wgląd w ich badania. A niektóre z nich były... no cóż... raczej nikomu nie przypadłyby do gustu, pomyślał z rozbawieniem Sunblaze.

W ten sposób stali się wyrzutkami. Polegając tylko na sobie nawzajem. Pojedynczy hive bez Królowej, bez żerowisk, z grupą naukowców z szalonymi pomysłami - jak na standardy Wraith. To od początku pachniało katastrofą.

I tak zaczęli prowadzić partyzanckie życie. Podkradając się do obcych żerowisk.

Przez pierwszych kilka miesięcy nawet im się to udawało. Ale później inne hive wypracowały swoją strategię - tak zaczęły się ich kłopoty. Stracili większość myśliwców. Coraz trudniej było im ukraść ludzi. To wtedy Moonlight stała się mistrzynią w tworzeniu zamaskowanych żołnierzy. Część z nich zaczęła stanowić źródło ich pożywienia. Ale nie mogli żądać od niej, aby całymi dniami siedziała w wylęgarni. Potrzebowali nowej strategii... lub nowego źródło pokarmu... może nawet alternatywnego źródło.

Oczywiście, pomysł Doktorka z retrowirusem opartym na DNA Mo, niezbyt przypadł Dowódcy do gustu. Postanowił przeczekać trudny okres. Cała załoga została więc poddana hibernacji. Pozostała tylko niewielka grupka wciąż służących im wyznawców i Moonlight. Oni nie musieli martwić się o jedzenie.

Został również Sunblaze, chociaż Dowódca nie wiedział o tym. Przekonał Mo, że hive potrzebuje drugiego pilota… dobrego pilot... Właściwie, to nawet nie musiał jej zbytnio do tego przekonywać. Ona sama dobrze o tym wiedziała.

W ten oto sposób cały hive niemal zamarł. Stało się dziwnie pusto... i cicho. Mimo, że nigdy nie było pełnej załogi, to jednak. Tylko oni dwoje i wierni, zajęci swoimi codziennymi obowiązkami. Więc zaczęli latać na rekonesans. Każde badało inny obszar, tak aby nie tracić czasu. Ale ludzkie światy zostały zdziesiątkowane. A te z większymi zasobami ludzkiej populacji, były dobrze strzeżone…

. . .

 **"- …S** łuchasz ciszy? - zapytał żartobliwie, stając obok niej na jednej z najwyżej położonych platform w hangarze.

To było jej ulubione miejsce. Przychodziła tu, kiedy chciała być sama.

Ale czasami oboje przesiadywali tam godzinami, dyskutując lub grając w różne gry.

\- W zasadzie… to tak - powiedziała, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie. - Czasami mam wrażenie, że hive mówi do mnie... ale ja nie jestem w stanie go rozumieć.

\- Masz na myśli hałas w tle?... Powinieneś wiedzieć, że to jest normalne - odparł z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Tak, wiem. Ale kiedy go słuchasz... Ale nie ważne - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, spoglądając na niego.- Znalazłeś coś?

\- Tak, z hive na orbicie - mruknął. - Zaczynam się zastanawiać nad propozycją Doktorka.

Moonlight uniósł brwi z zainteresowaniem.

\- Chcesz na ochotnika zostać _Protheu_ ? - zapytała z przekąsem.

\- To lepsze niż umrzeć z głodu. Nie uważasz?

\- Zawsze możesz odejść - zasugerowała.

Ale Sunblaze prychnął głośno.

\- Żartujesz? I gdzie mam iść? Na hive z jakąż zmanierowaną Królową, jak twoja siostra, która kieruje nim według własnych zachcianek, a nie ze zdrowym rozsądkiem? - zadrwił. - Nie, dzięki. Wolałbym paść z głodu... Odwykłem od słuchania zbyt głupich rozkazów samic - powiedział i natychmiast zauważył znaczące spojrzenie Moonlight. - Nie mówię o tobie. Ty kierujesz się logiką, jak twoja babka. Ale spora część tych, które pozostały... no cóż... pozostawię to bez komentarza - wyszczerzył do niej ostre zęby.

\- No cóż, możesz przejść na hive mojej babki - zaproponowała.

Tym razem on spojrzał na nią z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Mam wrażenie, że starasz się mnie pozbyć, Moonlight z Klanu Nightwatchers.

\- Och, skądże przyszło ci to do głowy... Dragonfly, z Klanu Silverdracon.

\- Wnioskuje to po temacie naszej rozmowy - odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Myślę, że masz halucynacje z powodu niedoborów żywnościowych - stwierdziła z nutą ironii, odwracając się do transportera i poklepał go po ramieniu, ruszając z miejsca.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie może beze mnie żyć - zawołał za nią.

\- Taaak... jak bez wrzodu na tyłku - zadrwiła i weszła do niewielkiego pomieszczenia.

Sunblaze podbiegł do niej i stanął obok. Drzwi zasunęły się i wiązka światła przeniosła ich na główny pokład, w pobliżu mostka.

\- Spotkałam dzisiaj Thunderstone - powiedziała w końcu, gdy tam dotarli.

\- I co? Konkluduje z wyrazu twojej twarzy, że nie było to towarzyskie spotkanie.

Mo spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Od kiedy jesteś taki domyślny? - prychnęła.

\- Znam cię zbyt dobrze. Wiem, kiedy coś nie daje ci spokoju - odparł. - Czego on chce?

\- Powtórzył swoją propozycję... tą sama, co Fireball - powiedziała spokojnie, patrząc na niego z ukosa.

Wiedziała jaka będzie jego reakcja... i nie myliła się.

\- Co za... - urwał zdanie. - Mam nadzieję, że wysłałaś go do diabła - warknął.

\- Właściwie, to podsunął mi pewien pomysł ...

\- Chyba żartujesz! - niemal krzyknęła. - Nawet o tym nie myśleć. Zabraniam ci zbliżać się do niego, słyszysz? - pogroził jej palcem.

\- Ty mi zabraniasz? - powtórzyła z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, Mo - warknął Sunblaze.

Na jej twarzy pojawiła się nagle powaga. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nasza sytuacja jeszcze mniej. Cała załoga jest w stanie hibernacji. Nie mamy zapasów żywności. Nie mamy żerowisk. Nie możemy wiecznie trzymać ich w komorach - zauważyła, wskazując ręką gdzieś w bok.

\- Ale to także nie jest sposób...

\- Jego umysł jest słaby... mogę go oszukać - przerwała mu.

Sunblaze spoglądał na nią przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Nie - odparł stanowczo, ale spokojnie i ruszył w stronę jednego z paneli sterowania.

\- Nie pytam cię o zdanie, Blaze. A jeszcze mniej o pozwolenie - powiedział. - Ja już podjąłem decyzję... I tylko cię poinformuję o tym - dodał i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Wraith podskoczył i zagrodził jej drogę.

\- Nie waż się - warknął.

\- Odsuń się, Blaze - odparła, ale on po prostu patrzył na nią nieustępliwie. - Zejdź mi z drogi - warknęła, a jej głos rozległ się w jego umyśle.

Po raz pierwszy Moonlight zastosowała na nim swoje umiejętności. Do tej pory tylko raz był poddany umysłowi samicy - jego matki. Ale tym razem przeciwstawił się... Choć było to trudne.

Umysł Mo być silny, zbyt silny jak dla niego. I ten wysiłek wyraźnie rysował się teraz na jego twarzy, podczas gdy jej była zupełnie spokojna, jakby robiła to od niechcenia. Czuł jak z każdą chwilą jego opór maleje, jakby bez wysiłku wgniatała go w ziemię...

A potem przestała. Zwolniła połączenie.

Odetchnął z ulgą i spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

Zrobiła krok do przodu i wziął jego twarz w dłonie.

\- Nie mamy wyboru, Blaze - niemal szeptem, patrząc na niego błagalnie. - Ja nie mam wyboru. Thunderstone znalazł bogate żerowisko. Bardzo bogate. Widziałam je. Możemy wypełnić kokony w spichlerzu i nie martwić się o zapasy na długi czas... Albo zaaplikować wszystkim retrowirus. To jedyna opcja… A ja nie zrobię tego bez ich zgody.

\- Znajdziemy inny sposób...

\- Nie, Blaze. Nie ma innego sposobu. I ty to wiesz. Przez kilka miesięcy przemierzaliśmy galaktykę i nic... Chyba że oddamy hive innej Królowej.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył na nią. Miała rację, choć nie chciał przyznać się do tego nawet sam przed sobą. Dla niego cena była zbyt wysoka.

Chwycił ją za ręce i westchnął ciężko.

\- Jesteś pewna, że dasz sobie z nim radę? Jest doświadczonym oficerem. Nie da się tak łatwo oszukać.

Ale ona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Ale jego pragnienia są silniejsze niż zdrowy rozsądek. To daje mi znaczną przewagę. Mogę tego używać przeciwko niemu.

\- Nie podoba mi się to...

\- Ja też nie jestem zachwycona koniecznością wglądu w jego... fantazje - zadrwiła. - Ale w obecnej sytuacji... Taka okazja może się nie powtórzyć.

\- Dowódca będzie wściekły...

\- On nie musi wiedzieć. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć... Coś wymyślę.

Nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że i tak nie będzie w stanie odwieść jej od tego pomysłu. Nawet Skyfall nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. Kiedy na coś się uprze...

\- Przygotuję kokony - powiedział w końcu, choć niechętnie.

Mo skinął głową z lekkim uśmiechem i przeszła obok niego, opuszczając mostek.

Nie widział jej już później. Zamknęła się w swojej kwaterze. Ale umysłem czuł jej obecność. Nie spała. Medytował, starając się jak najbardziej uspokoić. W każdym razie tej nocy żadne z nich nie spało. Sunblaze siedział na mostku, próbując znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie.

Rano, zauważył współrzędne lotu, które wprowadziła Moonlight, uruchamiając automatycznego pilota. Lot zabrał im dwie godziny.

Potem wsiadł do myśliwca i odleciał.

W rzeczywistości nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co wtedy robił. Prawdopodobnie błąkał się po hive bez celu. Pamiętał tylko, że był akurat w hangarze, gdy w pewnej chwili nadleciały myśliwce. Pełno myśliwców, zaczynając rozładunek. Później żołnierze zaczęli przenosić wszystko do kokonów w spichlerzu. A on tylko patrzył, jak jeden po drugim przenoszą nieprzytomnych ludzi.

\- Obudź ich - powiedział nagle z tyłu Mo.

Spojrzał na nią. Wydawała się być spokojna... ale coś w wyrazie jej oczu zaprzeczyło temu.

\- Nie mów im nic - dodała. - Będę tam wkrótce.

\- Mo? - zawołał, chwytając ją za rękę, kiedy chciał odejść.

Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Puścił ją.

\- Obudź ich, Blaze - powtórzyła i ruszyła korytarzem.

Sunblaze tylko mruknął pod nosem i ruszył do transportera, a następnie do sali z komorami hibernacyjnymi, zaczynając wybudzać część załogi.

Półprzezroczyste ściany kokonów zaczął ustępować jedna po drugiej, a organiczne pnącza służące do wymiany płynów ustrojowych, wycofywać się z ciał Wraith gdzieś poza nich.

Skyfall był jednym z pierwszych, którzy opuścili komory.

Spojrzał zaskoczony na młodego Wraith.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał, podchodząc do niego z niepokojem.

\- Nie.. Mamy jedzonko - rzucił z wymuszonym uśmiechem Blaze.

Ale Dowódca skrzywił tylko głowę, jakby wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, patrząc uważnie na niego. Wraith starał się zachować spokój... ale nigdy nie był w stanie udawać przed Dowódcą. Ten jego przenikliwy wzrok. Zawsze czuł się, jakby z łatwością prześwietlił go na wylot... W końcu był kiedyś jednym z najlepszych oficerów wywiadu. Znał różne sposoby... zdobywania niezbędnych informacji. I wcale nie musiał używać do tego siły.

\- Gdzie jest Mo? - zapytał w końcu podejrzliwie, ale spokojnie.

\- Myślę, że w swojej...

Nie dokończył. Skyfall ruszył wprost do wyjścia.

\- Powiedziała, że przyjdzie! - zawołał za nim, ale Dowódca zniknął już za rogiem. - Cholera - mruknął pod nosem i wrócił do obsługi komór hibernacyjnych.

Ciepła wody spływała po jej ciele, ale i tak nie była w stanie zmyć z niej tego brud. Wciąż czuła dotyk jego dłoni. Jego zapach... Jego spojrzenie, pełne pożądania.

Ta myśl wciąż wracała do jej umysłu… I wspomnienie tego, jak patrzył na nią, odkąd weszła do jego kwatery, udając dumną.

Ale ona tylko czuła się coraz większe obrzydzenie. Do niego... i do siebie samej.

Thunderstone z wyglądu był znacznie mniej groteskowy, niż jego były Dowódcy, ale to były tylko pozory. Wiele lat służby na hive Fireballa upodobniły go z charakteru Lorda Wraith.

Był średniego wzrostu, dość dobrze zbudowany, o długich włosach spiętych w dredy i przewiązanych rzemieniem z tył głowy. Obejmowały tylko górną część jego czaszki. Reszta była wygolona i ozdobiona tatuażami spływającymi na szyi i niżej, w tym na plecy.

Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją na jej widok, mierząc ją dokładnie wzrok ze swojego fotela przy biurku - jednej z niewielu rzeczy w jego skąpo wyposażonej kwaterze, której głównym ornamentem były różnego rodzaje bronie. Potem wstał i podszedł powoli, zaczynając ją okrążać. Starała się nie drżeć z obrzydzenia, kiedy złapał w dłoń jej włosy i przysunął do nosa, głośno wciągając ich zapach.

\- Ładnie pachniesz - szepnął jej do ucha. - Piękny zapach pięknej samicy.

Przebiegł palcami po jej ramieniu w górę i w dół.

\- I masz bardzo delikatną skórę - powiedział z zadowoleniem.

Miała na sobie strój w odcieniach zieleni, podkreślający kolor jej oczu - wąskie spodnie i tunikę, składające się z gorsetu odsłaniającego nieco jej ramiona i dwóch kawałków tkaniny zawieszonych u pasa i sięgających ziemi, zarówno z przodu, jak i z tyłu. Wszystko to odpowiednio podkreślało jej sylwetkę.

\- Fireball miał rację, jesteś bardzo apetycznym kąskiem.

\- Na szczęście dla ciebie, nie dożył chwili, aby się o tym przekonać - powiedziała, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

\- To prawda - odparł, uśmiechając się szeroko z zadowoleniem i wziął ją za rękę, prowadząc do łóżka.

Usiadł i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Pochyliła się nad nim, przesuwając palce po jego twarzy. A potem powoli usiadł na jego nogach... i pocałowała go...

…Pamięć o tym natychmiast spowodowała u Moonlight odruch wymiotny.

Wybiegła spod prysznica, aby rzucił na toaletę.

Myliła się. Myślała, że to będzie łatwe... ale nie było. Fałszywe obrazy spędzonych razem chwil z Thunderstone praktycznie nie różni się od tego, gdyby zrobiła to na prawdę. Jego umysł był bardzo wrażliwy na jej wpływ, to prawda, ale w jej planie zapomniała o jednym: że musi spojrzeć głęboko w jego umysł, aby odkryć jego pragnienia... By złudzenie stało się dla niego prawdziwe.

Tak, o tym jednym zapomniała, tworząc swój plan.

A może wolała o tym nie myśleć?... Ponieważ wtedy nie zdecydowałaby się na to i jej załoga wciąż tkwiłaby uwięziona w komorach hibernacyjnych…

Skyfall wszedł do jej łazienki.

Siedziała na podłodze, naga... wymiotując do toalety.

Chwycił ręcznik i przykrył ją nim, kucając obok.

\- Skąd ich masz? - zapytał. - Z żerowisk twojej babki?

\- Zwariowałeś? - rzuciła, nie podnosząc głowy. - Oznaczałoby to przystąpienie do jej floty. A wtedy Szara Rada miałaby pełny wgląd do tego, co tu robimy - spojrzała na niego ponuro. - Wiesz, co zrobiliby z połową załogi/... Z tobą, że pozwalasz im na to?

\- Więc skąd masz tych ludzie... Co zrobiłaś, Mo? - domagał się odpowiedzi.

Przez chwilę patrzyła mu twardo w oczy.

\- To, co musiałem zrobić, żebyście nie musieli głodować.

\- To znaczy? Powiesz mi sama, czy mam wyciągnąć to z Blaze? - nie zmienił tonu głosu.

Rzuciła mu krótkie, ponure spojrzenie i wstała, owijając się ręcznikiem.

\- Zostaw go w spokoju. On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. To był mój pomysł.

\- Domyślam się - powiedział, również wstając. - Ale na pewno ma informacje, które chcę uzyskać.

Moonlight uśmiechnął się, co lekko zdezorientowało Dowódcę.

\- Czasem niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem - powiedziała tajemniczo i podeszła do drzwi łazienki. - Czy możesz wyjść? Chcę się ubrać.

\- Najpierw odpowiedz na moje pytanie - warknął, górując nad nią.

Znowu musiała podnieść głowę, by móc spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

\- A co zrobisz z tą wiedzą, Dowódco? - spytała spokojnie. - Jeśli reagujesz, narazisz nas wszystkich... Niektórych rzeczy lepiej nie ruszać. Niech pozostaną takie, jakimi są... Poza tym, to była tylko... jednorazowa sprawa.

Skyfall spojrzał na nią, jakby starając się odgadnąć jej myśli. Znaleźć odpowiedź, analizując wszystkie kawałki układanki, które już miał.

\- Co zrobiłaś? - warknął, chwytając ją mocno za ramię.

Ale ona nie odpowiedziała, patrząc mu tylko twardo w oczy z lekkim uśmiechem.

I nagle dotarło do niego. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

\- Zabiję go - warknął i popchnął Mo na bok, aby wyjść szybko z łazienki, a następnie z jej kwatery.

\- Skall! - zawołała za nim i wybiegła na korytarz. - Skall!

Ale on nie słuchał, idąc szybkim krokiem w kierunku transportera.

Zaklęła pod nosem i wrócił do pokoju, by ubrać szybko spodnie i koszulę, a potem wybiegł z powrotem na korytarz i dalej, do transportera.

Poziom, na którym stał myśliwiec Dowódcy, był pusty. Skyfall siedział już w maszynie, szykując się do lotu. Wściekły, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Mo podbiegł, wskakując do środka i siadając na jego kolanach.

W jednym szybkim ruchu sięgnęła po nóż w jego bucie i przyparła go do fotela, przysuwając ostrze do jego gardła.

\- Zostaw mnie! - warknął i chwycił ją w pasie, aby wyrzucić ją z myśliwca, ale ona odepchnęła go z powrotem do tyłu.

\- Nigdzie nie polecisz - warknęła, wciąż trzymając nóż na jego gardle.

Jej głos zagrzmiał w jego głowie... ale potem zwolniła telepatyczne połączenie, a jej twarz złagodniała.

\- Nic się nie stało... To wszystko było tylko w jego głowie...

\- To nie ma znaczenia - przerwał, nadal zły. - Wykorzystał fakt, że nie było mnie wtedy. Tylko dlatego ośmielił się...

\- A co ty robisz? Na jakiej podstawie chcesz go wyzwać?... Jestem _Protheu_ , pamiętasz? Warta tyle, co dobry wyznawca. Nawet jeśli wygrasz, zabiją cię za bezpodstawne wyzwanie go do pojedynku.

\- To nie ma znaczenia... - warknął, próbując wstać.

\- Ale dla mnie ma! - przerwała mu, ponownie przypierając go do fotela. A potem posmutniała. - Jesteś teraz moją jedyną rodziną, Skall. Jeśli umrzesz, nikt mi już nie pozostanie.

Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła mu w oczy, a potem wstała i oddał mu nóż. Wziął go, powoli rozluźniając mięśnie.

\- Jesteś potrzebny tutaj - powiedziała spokojnie. - Nikt nie utrzyma tego całego bałagan w ryzach tak jak ty... A ja zrobiłam to, co musiałam - dodała, zerkając ponownie stanowczo w jego oczy. - To była jednorazowa umowa, ale dzięki niej macie zapas żywności na długi czas... I gdybym musiała, zrobiłabym to jeszcze raz, jeśli od tego zależałby wasz losu... Więc siedź na tyłku i nie psują tego... Niech Thunderstone myśli, że to się naprawdę stało. Niech nawet się tym chełpi, nie obchodzi mnie to. Liczy się tylko, że nie musicie już dłużej tkwić w tych cholernych komorach - powiedziała z irytacją i wyskoczył z myśliwca, opuszczając platformę.

Skyfall wstał i skrył nóż z powrotem w bucie, patrząc na za nią jak odchodzi. Potem wyskoczył z myśliwca i dogonił ją, chwytając za ramię, aby odwrócić ją twarzą do siebie. Chciał coś powiedzieć... ale potem zobaczył łzy spływały po jej policzkach.

Westchnął ciężko i wsunął dłoń w jej mokre włosy, przytulając ją do siebie.

W pierwszej chwili Moonlight spięła wszystkie mięśnie… a potem nagle rozluźniła je, jakby cały ciężar tej sytuacji wreszcie opadł z niej.

Wtuliła się w niego mocno, a łzy znowu popłynęły z jej oczu.

\- Obiecaj mi, że kiedy znowu będziesz miała jakiś genialny pomysł, najpierw przyjdziesz z tym do mnie... Zgoda?

Uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, lekko rozbawiona.

\- Zgoda.

\- To dobrze... Aha, a jaka jest oficjalna wersja co do zapasów?

\- Oficjalnie, że nieoficjalnie poprosiłam babkę o pomoc.

\- Może być - powiedział.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 20**

 ** _Punkt widzenia_.**

 **D** rzwi komory wylęgarni rozsunęły się i Moonlight weszła do środka.

Pomieszczenie nie różniło się od innych mu podobnych, jakie widziała. Był tam jedynie tron stojący na podium i połączony organicznymi przewodami z tym, co ukrywała półprzeźroczysta ściana - sercem każdej wylęgarni: kokonami. Z boku stał niewielki pulpit, pozwalający na manualną kontrolę systemów.

Samica usadowiła się w krześle i zanim Starburst zdążył cokolwiek uruchomić, organiczne pnącza zaczęły otaczać ją, tworząc zwartą okrywę.

Sheppard skrzywił się na ten widok.

\- To boli? - spytał.

\- Usiądź i sam się przekonaj - odpowiedziała z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Nie, dzięki. Raczej nie skorzystam - mruknął.

Uśmiechnęła się mocniej i spojrzała na Dowódcę Wraith.

\- Możemy zaczynać - oznajmiła i zamknęła oczy.

Todd uruchomił urządzenie, analizując odczyty.

Doktor Hovich podeszła bliżej.

\- Jakie to uczucie? - spytała.

\- Ona Pani nie słyszy - wyjaśnił Dowódca. - Zapadła w swoisty… letarg, który pozwala jej odizolować się od rozpraszających dźwięków otoczenia i skupić się tylko na tej jednej czynności… To dosyć wyczerpujące zadanie - dodał i wskazał ręką drzwi. - Pokażę wam pomieszczenie, w którym możecie zaczekać, aż skończy… To może potrwać jakiś czas.

\- Ja posiedzę tutaj - oznajmił spokojnie Sunblaze i usadowił się na podeście, na którym stał tron.

Kiryk bez słowa zajął miejsce z drugiej strony.

\- Jak wolicie - niemal mruknął Starburst i skierował się do wyjścia.

Pozostali podążyli za nim, wychodząc na korytarz.

\- Więc - zaczął w końcu powoli Sheppard. - Ty i Mo jesteście spokrewnieni?

Todd zerknął na niego.

\- Tak jakby - mruknął.

\- To znaczy? - dopytywał się pułkownik.

Wraith warknął cicho pod nosem, niezadowolony.

\- Jej babka… adoptowała mnie na początku wojny. Należę do rodziny, ale nie jesteśmy biologicznie spokrewnieni.

\- Jesteś jej przyszywanym wujkiem - stwierdził, jak zwykle wesoły.

\- Można tak powiedzieć - mruknął Wraith i zatrzymał się przed jednymi z drzwi.

Te rozsunęły się, ukazując pomieszczenie, w którym stał tylko stół i kilka krzeseł. Wszystko wykonane z tego samego organicznego materiały, co cały hive. Zespół z Atlantydy wszedł do środka.

\- Każę wam przynieść coś do jedzenia - oznajmił Dowódca i zamknął drzwi, po czym spojrzał na swojego oficera. - Postaw na straży żołnierzy. Lepiej żeby nie pałętali się po pokładzie - dodał i ruszył dalej.

Oficer nawet nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Dotknął więc tylko panelu kontrolnego, blokując drzwi i poszedł w swoją stronę.

Sheppard zerknął na drzwi, kiedy do jego uszu dotarł ten cichy, choć niepokojący dźwięk.

Podszedł do panelu, ale ten nie zareagował.

\- Skubaniec nas zamknął - rzucił i spojrzał na pozostałych. - McKay?

\- Idę, idę - odpowiedział z lekką irytacją naukowiec. - Postaram się je otworzyć - dodał, sięgając do plecaka po swój laptop. - Ale to może potrwać - zaznaczył.

\- Nie spiesz się. I tak musimy zaczekać na Mo.

\- Wszystko na ich statkach jest organiczne? - spytała Hovich, gładząc palcami stół.

Tylko ona uważnie przyglądała się pomieszczeni, studiując każdy szczegół. Pozostali zaczęli usadawiać się na krzesłach… dotykając tych organicznych konstrukcji z lekkim niepokojem, a nawet i niesmakiem.

\- Większość rzeczy - odparła Teyla.

\- Niesamowita technologia. Ich wiedza na temat manipulacji genetycznej tymi organizmami, musi być fascynująca… I te kształty… Zauważyliście, że wiele elementów ich stroju i rzeczy odnosi się do kształtów Iratus?

\- Jakoś nie specjalnie się nad tym zastanawiałem - odparł Sheppard. - Jest Pani tu nowa, ale proszę mi uwierzyć, że Pani… fascynacja Wraith szybko minie… Szczególnie, kiedy któryś z nich będzie próbował się Panią pożywić - dodał ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

\- Jestem świadoma tego ryzyka, pułkowniku Sheppard - powiedziała spokojnie. - I nie różni się ono niczym od obserwacji drapieżników na Ziemi. W każdym z przypadków istnieje ryzyko, że przedmiot obserwacji zaatakuje… To ryzyko zawodowe każdego naukowca działającego w terenie.

\- Porozmawiamy pod koniec dnia, doktor Hovich. Kiedy przekona się pani sama, że Wraith nie są jak Mo… Ona jest jak… domowy kociak… Pozostali, to banda wygłodniałych lwów.

Lekarka uśmiechnęła się tylko lekko.

\- Próbuje mnie pan zastraszyć?

\- Próbuję pani uzmysłowić, że nie jest już pani w swoim przytulnym gabinecie.

\- Bywałam już w terenie, pułkowniku i zapewniam pana, że Goa'ulds są zapewne równie nieprzyjemni co Wraith.

\- To się okaże - mruknął tylko i usadowił się na jednym z krzeseł.

Hovich chciała coś dodać… ale powstrzymała się.

.

.

 **T** eal'c jako ostatni przeszedł przez wrota i po chwili tunel zamknął się.

Po ponad dobie spędzonej w terenie, cała drużyna SG-1 z zadowoleniem przywitała ciepłe wnętrze Atlantydy.

Dowódca stacji zszedł do nich powoli po schodach.

\- Ekspedycja się udała? - spytał jak zawsze uprzejmy Woolsey.

\- Tak sądzę… - odparł Jackson.

\- I tylko ty - mruknął Mitchell.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego krzywo.

\- Ja tam nie narzekam - stwierdziła Vala.

\- Bo cały dzień wylegiwałaś się na słońcu - ciągnął pułkownik.

\- Też trzeba było tak zrobić, zamiast włóczyć się po lesie - odcięła i spojrzała na Woolseya. - Jest zły, bo wpadł do jakiejś jamy i musieliśmy go wyciągać - parsknęła.

\- To była pułapka - burknął.

Daniel odwrócił się z powrotem do Richarda.

\- W każdym razie, te ruiny to kopalnia wiedzy… Chętnie wybiorę się tam jeszcze raz… z innym zespołem - mruknął na koniec, rzucając im wymowne spojrzenie.

Mitchell chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Carter była szybsza.

\- A jak tam wasza drużyna?

\- No właśnie zaczynam się trochę niepokoić - przyznał. - Mieli zameldować się kwadrans temu.

\- Na pewno świetnie się bawią - machnął ręką pułkownik. - A już na pewno lepiej niż ja - burknął, otrzepując ramię z brudu. - Szczególnie kobiety… Wie pan, ZAKUPY - podkreślił z rozbawieniem ostatnie słowo.

Carter rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Co to niby miło znaczyć?

\- Nic takiego. Taki żart.

\- Żart? Naprawdę?

\- Poważnie - zaczął się tłumaczyć.

Woolsey pokręcił z rezygnacją głową, przestają zwracać uwagę na ich sprzeczkę i ruszył z powrotem w górę schodów.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic im nie jest - powiedział sam do siebie.

.

.

 **D** ziewczyna weszła niepewnie do komory wylęgarni, niosąc tacę z jedzeniem i piciem.

Była drobna i raczej niska. Jej krótkie, ciemne włosy wydawały się być w lekkim nieładzie, kontrastując z kremowej barwy tuniką i spodniami.

Rozejrzała się szybko po pomieszczeniu lekko skośnymi oczyma.

Wraith spacerował wzdłuż ściany tam i z powrotem, z założonymi za plecami rękoma, podczas gdy człowiek siedział spokojnie obok tronu, czyszcząc swój nóż.

\- Możesz siąść na tyłek? - niemal warknął Kiryk, rzucając mu ponure spojrzenie.

Sunblaze zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego.

\- Nudzi mi się - mruknął.

\- Właśnie widzę - odparł tym samym tonem były Biegacz.

Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i chrząknęła, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Spojrzał na nią.

\- Dowódca kazał przynieść panu posiłek - powiedziała uprzejmie.

Kiryk uśmiechnął się i podziękował, odbierając od niej tacę. Było tam kilka owoców i chleb.

Dziewczyna spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na tron i siedzącą w nim samicę.

\- Nigdy nie widziałaś czegoś takiego, prawda? - spytał niespodziewanie Sunblaze, pochylając się do jej ucha.

Niemal podskoczyła, wystraszona. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy stanął tuż za nią. Spojrzała na niego przez ramię. Na jego twarzy widniał złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- Nie, Panie - przyznała niepewnie i znowu spojrzała na Moonlight. - Czy to ją boli? Te wszystkie… łącza w jej ciele? - spytała.

\- Według niej uczucie jest bardziej zbliżone do swędzenia - odparł. - Te… łącza, jak je nazwałaś, wprowadzają do jej ciała rodzaj substancji łagodzącej skutki połączenia. Za to cały proces jest bardzo wyczerpujący, dlatego po jego zakończeniu Królowa zawsze musi zregenerować swoje siły… pożywiając się człowiekiem - podkreślił ostatnie słowa, wypowiadając je tuż przy jej uchu.

Dziewczyna znowu podskoczyła i cofnęła się, by wpaść wprost na niego. To wywołało u niej jeszcze większe zakłopotanie… a u Wraith rozbawieniem.

\- Nie strasz jej - mruknął Kiryk i podniósł się. - Wiesz może gdzie zaprowadzili pozostałych?

\- Tak. Są niedaleko. Zaniesiono im właśnie posiłek.

\- Zaprowadzisz mnie tam?

\- Oczywiście - odparła z lekkim uśmiechem i spojrzała niepewnie na Wraith, aby skinąć głową, po czym ruszyła do wyjścia.

Kiryk podążył za nią, lecz zanim doszedł do drzwi, Sunblaze podskoczył do niego i złapał jeden z pozostałych owoców.

\- Przerzucasz się na alternatywne jedzenie? - parsknął mężczyzna.

\- Nie. Zabijam czymś czas - odparł z szerokim uśmiechem i wbił swoje ostre zęby w owoc, wracając na swoje miejsce przy tronie.

Kiryk pokręcił głowa z lekkim rozbawieniem i wyszedł na korytarz.

Od razu domyślił się gdzie Wraith trzymają pozostałych… wejścia pilnowało dwóch uzbrojonych żołnierzy, którzy właśnie czekali aż grupka czcicieli opuści pomieszczenie. I tylko oni.

Kiedy podszedł bliżej, drony spojrzały tylko na niego, ale nie zareagowały, pozwalając mu spokojnie wejść do środka. Potem zamknięto za nim drzwi.

Zebrane w sali osoby spojrzały na niego z zainteresowaniem. Kiryk usadowił się na najbliższym krześle.

\- I jak tam… produkcja? - zadrwił Sheppard.

\- Nie wiem… Zapytaj ją - odciął.

\- Zrobiłbym to, gdyby nie… dwa małe problemy przy drzwiach.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

\- Po sześciu latach nie powinno was to ani dziwić… ani zaskakiwać - stwierdził.

\- Ale wciąż nas irytuje.

\- To akurat zrozumiałe - mruknął, wracając do swojego posiłku.

\- Muszę skontaktować się z Atlantydą… Możesz pogadać z Toddem? Najwyraźniej tobie pozwalają wszędzie chodzić - zauważył niezadowolony pułkownik.

\- Przekaże mu to.

\- Jak ona się czuje? - spytała Jennifer. - Wiem, że to wyczerpujący proces.

\- Odczyty są w normie. Bez obaw, Blaze sprawdza je co chwilę. Gdyby coś się działo, zaraz by to wyłączył - zapewnił ją.

\- To dobrze… Chociaż nadal uważam, że powinna mieć chociaż dzień odpoczynku… po tym wszystkim.

\- Mo jest uparta. Trudno ją od czegoś odwieść, jeśli sobie coś postanowi - odparł. - Dlatego trafiła na Atlantydę… chociaż ich Dowódca był temu przeciwny.

\- No właśnie - wtrąciła Hovich, przysiadając się bliżej niego. - Mógłby mi pan opowiedzieć o nich. O Mo. Odnoszę wrażenie, że ten hive jest nieco inny od reszty. Przybyłam do tej galaktyki, aby lepiej poznać Wraith zanim… - zerknęła na pułkownika - oni całkowicie ich wybiją.

\- Hej. Oni zjadają ludzi - zaprotestował.

\- A my zwierzęta.

\- To nie to samo.

\- Nie z biologicznego punkt widzenia - odcięła stanowczo i znowu spojrzała na Kiryka. - Zgodzi się pan?

\- Jest pani historykiem?

\- Xenobiologiem… Badam…

\- Wiem co to znaczy - mruknął, przerywając jej. - To jak ironia losu, ale większość mojej wiedzy zdobyłem właśnie od Wraith… Kiedy przestając traktować cię jak jedzenie… bywają nawet sympatyczni - dodał z kąśliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie chciałam pana urazić - powiedziała ze skruchą i zaraz dodała z entuzjazmem: - Właśnie dlatego interesuje mnie pana opinia. Powinna być najbardziej obiektywna. Był pan Biegaczem, a teraz traktują pana jak członka załogi.

\- Tylko ten jeden hive… a to różnica.

\- Ale mimo wszystko to bardzo interesująca zmiana perspektywy spostrzegania ich.

\- Lecz zawsze ludzka perspektywa. O dokładniejsze informacje powinna się pani raczej zwrócić do Mo… lub Blaze - zasugerował.

\- Rozmawiałam już z Mo, ale nie na wszystkie moje pytania chciała udzielić odpowiedzi - poskarżyła się.

Kiryk uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie powinno to pani dziwić. Nie zna Pani… Ogólnie jest bardzo otwarta na kontakty z ludźmi, ale zna granice… Musi się pani uzbroić w cierpliwość.

\- To nie kwestia cierpliwości… Ale czas… Zostałam tu wysłana tylko na miesiąc.

\- Przez miesiąc wiele może się wydarzyć - odparł tajemniczo.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Kiryk zauważył jednak nieprzyjemne spojrzenie Ronona. Uniósł lekko brwi.

\- Tak?

Pozostali spojrzeli na Satedanina. Siedział na swoim krześle z rękoma splecionymi na piersi.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem jak możesz dla nich pracować - niemal warknął. - To Wraith. Polowali na ciebie dla zabawy.

Kiryk wyprostował się.

\- A dlaczego wy współpracujecie z… Toddem?

\- Tylko sporadycznie… W ostateczności.

\- Ja też współpracuje z nimi tylko sporadycznie… jeśli sami oto poproszą - powiedział spokojnie.

\- Ale mieszkasz na hive.

\- Mieszkałem - poprawił go. - I to tylko dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Od pewnego czasu mieszkam na jednej z planet… A co do naszej współpracy… No cóż, kiedy widziałem was ostatni raz, też nakopałbym każdemu, kto zasugerowałby mi współpracę z Wraith… Ale po drugiej stronie spotkałem Mo i nagle wszystko się zmieniło. Nigdy nawet nie przyszło by mi do głowy, że przed Łowcami Wraith uratuje mnie inny Wraith… A tym bardziej bezinteresownie. Po prostu skopała im tyłki i poszła dalej.

\- Trzeba było iść w drugą stronę.

Kiryk uśmiechnął się.

\- Ale wrota były w tym samym kierunku, w którym ona szła - zadrwił. - Przekonałem się, że oni też są jak ludzie: są ci lepsi i ci gorsi… W końcu mają też i nasze geny - dodał ironicznie.

\- Wraith to Wraith. Nie ma lepszych i gorszych.

\- Myśl i mów sobie co chcesz, mam to gdzieś. Reszta Wraith mnie nie interesuje. Ale załogi tego konkretnego hive nie pozwolę Ci obrażać - oznajmił z powagą. - Znam ich prawie dwa lata i będąc szczerym, obecnie ufam im bardziej, niż wam… Zdziwiłoby was jak niewiele nas różni. Ludzi i Wraith… A to czego się o nich dowiedziałem… No cóż, bardzo zmieniłoby wasz punkt widzenia - dodał tajemniczo.

\- Co masz na myśli? - wtrącił Sheppard.

Kiryk uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Powiem tylko, że to co wiecie o Wraith z przekazów, jest nie tylko jedna stroną medalu, ale i zaledwie niewielką jego częścią… Na hive Mo poznałem Wraith, który od dziesięciu tysięcy lat trzyma fotografię człowieka, z którym pracował przed wojną… Blazea, któremu bez wahania powierzyłbym własne życie… Czy też ich Dowódcy, którego inni Wraith wypatroszyliby żywcem, gdyby dowiedzieli się na jakie badania pozwala swoim naukowcom. - Mężczyzna podniósł się z krzesła i wziął tacę z jedzeniem do ręki. - Tak na dobrą sprawę, to nic nie wiecie o Wraith - dodał i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Nagle stałeś się ich wielbicielem? - zadrwił Ronon.

Kiryk zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

\- Nie. Wciąż gardzę nimi za to co robią… Ale już nie wszystkimi… Wiedza, którą u nich uzyskałem, pozwoliła mi spojrzeć na całość z nieco innej perspektywy - dodał spokojnie i dotknął panelu.

Drzwi po chwili rozsunęły się, ukazując jednego z żołnierzy z przygotowanym do strzału karabinem. Jednak na widok mężczyzny opuścił go, pozwalając mu wyjść.

\- To było interesujące - niemal parsknął Sheppard.

\- Raczej straszne - mruknął McKay. - Zrobili mu jakieś pranie mózgu, czy co?

Doktor Hovich spojrzała na nich.

\- A nie przyszło wam do głowy, że on ma rację? To co wiemy o Wraith, jest tylko zbiorem mitów, krótkiej relacji Lantean i naszymi domysłami… A co, jeśli prawda jest dla nas po prostu niewygodna?

Nie odpowiedzieli.

Kobieta złapała swoją torbę i również podeszła do drzwi, dotykając panelu kontrolnego. I tym razem na zewnątrz czekał żołnierz gotowy do strzału.

\- Muszę z nim porozmawiać - powiedziała, przekraczając próg, lecz zaraz zatrzymała się, kiedy dron uruchomił karabin. Spojrzała za odchodzącym mężczyzną. - Panie Kiryk?! - zawołała. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią. - Proszę. Chciałabym dokończyć naszą rozmowę! - wyjaśniła.

\- Wypuście ją! Na moją odpowiedzialność! - rzucił do żołnierzy.

Trzymający karabin żołnierz odsunął się, pozwalając kobiecie przejść. Podbiegła szybko do mężczyzny.

\- Dziękuję.

Nie odpowiedział. Wszedł tylko do komory wylęgarni.

Sunblaze wciąż siedział na platformie tronu… a właściwie niemal leżał na niej, z wyciągniętymi nogami i podpierając się na łokciu. Zerknął na nich z zainteresowaniem.

\- Ooo, przyprowadziłeś mi przekąskę - rzucił z szerokim uśmiechem i niemal poderwał się z miejsca. - Jak miło z twojej strony.

Hovich nie zareagowała w pierwszej chwili, ale kiedy młody Wraith ruszył w jej kierunku z tym drapieżnym spojrzeniem… zawahała się i zatrzymała.

\- Przestań się wygłupiać - mruknął spokojnie Kiryk. - Przepraszam. Najwyraźniej on ma dzisiaj dzień na straszenie ludzi.

\- Oh… - mruknęła lekarka z ulgą.

\- A kto powiedział, że ja żartuję - ciągnął pilot, zatrzymując się tuż przed nią.

Kobieta otworzyła szeroko oczy, zdezorientowana.

\- Blaze - upomniał go ze stoickim spokojem mężczyzna.

Wraith skrzywił się i odwrócił na pięcie, wracając na swoje miejsce.

\- Zaczynasz upodabniać się do Dowódcy - wytknął mu po drodze. - Nawet pożartować nie można - burknął pod nosem.

\- Straszysz ją.

\- I oto chodziło - odparł z wymownym spojrzeniem i gestem dłoni.

\- To znajdź sobie inną zabawę.

\- Ale ta mi się podoba - rzucił z szerokim śmiechem, ukazując swoje ostre zęby.

Kiryk pokręcił z rezygnacją głową.

\- Jak małe dziecko - mruknął, wzdychając ciężko i usiadł na platformie. - Doktor Hovich ma do ciebie kilka pytań - poinformował go.

Te słowa zainteresowały nieco młodego Wraith. Spojrzał na kobietę.

\- Jakie pytania? - uniósł nieco brew.

\- Nic co przekraczałoby twoje możliwości rozumowania - zadrwił mężczyzna.

\- Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo zabawne - odciął Blaze.

Tym razem to Kiryk uśmiechnął się szeroko.

.

.

 **S** heppard odwrócił się w stronę ekranu, na którym pojawiła się właśnie twarz Woolseya.

\- Pułkowniku. Zaczynaliśmy się już niepokoić.

\- Mieliśmy… nieoczekiwaną zmianę planów.

\- Właśnie widzę…

\- Ale bez obaw, wszystko jest pod kontrolą - zapewnił go od razu oficer. - Po prostu wpadliśmy na małą wizytę do Todda… Przy okazji, okazało się, że Mo naprawdę ma tak na imię… To jakieś zdrobnienie.

\- Tak, wiem.

\- Od kiedy? - spytał zaskoczony.

\- Od wczoraj.

\- Powiedziała Panu?... Nagle okazuje się, że wszyscy wiedzą, tylko nie ja - zaprotestował.

\- Może gdyby pan tak nie nalegał…? - zasugerował Woolsey.

\- Nie ważne - mruknął John, niezadowolony.

Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, kiedy z tyłu jeden z oficerów Wraith zwrócił się do swojego przełożonego.

\- Dowódco, wykrywam okno hiperprzestrzenne - poinformował go. Starburst podszedł do niego. - To inny hive - dodał po chwili, obserwując uważnie odczyty.

\- Czyj?

Oficer znowu spojrzał na pulpit.

\- Mo - odparł. - … Wywołują nas.

Todd warknął cicho pod nosem i spojrzał na Shepparda oraz Woolseya.

\- Przykro mi, ale musicie zakończyć tą uroczą pogawędkę - powiedział i zerwał połączenie.

Twarz człowieka na monitorze zniknęła, a po chwili zamiast niej pojawiła się twarz Wraith.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - warknął Skyfall.

\- Nic jej nie jest - zapewnił Starburst spokojnym tonem. - Jest teraz nieco… zajęta.

\- Tak, słyszałem - przerwał mu, nie zmieniając swojego tonu głosu. - Chcę z nią porozmawiać. Osobiście… Obudź ją. Zaraz tam będę - dodał i rozłączył się.

Todd warknął znowu, niezadowolony, a Sheppard uniósł nieco brew, spoglądając na niego.

\- Miły gość - zadrwił, wskazując kciukiem na wyłączony ekran.

Dowódca posłał mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Lepiej wracaj do swoich, John Sheppard… On będzie równie miły dla ciebie, kiedy się dowie, że jesteś z Atlantydy - rzekł szyderczo.

\- Słuszna uwaga - przyznał pułkownik i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

Starburst spojrzał na swojego Pierwszego Oficera.

\- Przyprowadź go tutaj - mruknął. - A potem wszyscy wyjdźcie.

Oficer nie był z tego zadowolony, ale skinął głową i wyszedł na korytarz.

Znał wystarczająco dobrze Skyfalla, aby zdawać sobie sprawę, że konfrontacji z nim teraz, kiedy był wściekły… była mało przyjemna.

.

.

 **S** amantha Carter weszła do gabinetu.

Łysiejący mężczyzna w okularach spojrzał na nią, odrywając się od swojego laptopa.

\- Słyszałam, że zespół Shepparda trafił na hive Todda.

\- Tak… Właśnie rozmawialiśmy, kiedy przyleciał drugi hive i zerwali połączenie - wyjaśnił spokojnie dowódca. - Podobno to hive Mo…

\- Tak, wiem.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią pytająco, unosząc nieco brew.

\- Vala była w pobliżu - wyjaśniła.

\- Rozumiem - odparł. Nie potrzebował już więcej wyjaśnień. - W każdym bądź razie, chwilowo nie widzę takiej potrzeby, ale poleciłem pułkownikowi Lorneyowi, aby jego zespół był w pogotowiu… Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Nasza drużyna też zgłasza swoją gotowość… Tak na wszelki wypadek… Mamy spore doświadczenie w podobnych sytuacjach.

\- Dziękuję, pułkownik Carter.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko i odwróciła na pięcie, lecz zatrzymała w progu.

\- Sądzi pan, że to się uda? - spytała i dodała zaraz: - Współpraca z Mo… Nie mówię tylko o retrowirusie, ale ogólnie.

Woolsey westchnął, zastanawiając się przez chwilę.

\- Z jednej strony mam obawy, po naszych doświadczeniach z Toddem i Michaelem… ale z drugiej… Nigdy nie spotkaliśmy Wraith jak ona… I to też jest lekko niepokojące - dodał.

\- Rozumiem… Mam podobne odczucia.

\- Chyba wszyscy je mamy - stwierdził z lekkim rozbawieniem. - Jej osoba poważnie zachwiała naszym wyobrażeniem o tej rasie.

\- No właśnie - niemal mruknęła kobieta z lekkim uśmiechem i wyszła.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 21**

 ** _Kłopoty Todda_.**

 **\- P** ospiesz się, albo będziemy stamtąd wyciągać dwa trupy - rzucił zniecierpliwiony Sheppard.

McKay zerknął na niego ponuro znad swojego tabletu podłączonego do panelu kontrolnego drzwi mostka.

\- To nie takie proste - skwitował. - A poganianie mnie niczego nie przyspieszy - mruknął, wracając do prób przejęcia kontroli nas systemem drzwi.

Sheppard odsunął się, podczas gdy Ronon i Kiryk wciąż próbowali otworzyć je ręcznie.

\- To bez sensu - mruknął John i spojrzał z wyrzutem na oficera Wraith. - Powinniście mieć jakieś zabezpieczenia na takie okoliczności.

\- Wy oczywiście macie takie na swoich statkach? - zauważył złośliwie. - Zablokowali drzwi od środka - fuknął. - Zaraz przyjdą żołnierze.

\- Do tego czasu oni się tam pozabijają - pułkownik wskazał kciukiem na drzwi.

\- Sprowadź Mo - rzuciła Teyla do Sunblaze. - Może ona jakoś pomoże.

\- Dobry pomysł - przyznał pilot i biegiem ruszył w głąb korytarza, do najbliższego transportera.

\- No to dopiero będzie zabawa - mruknął Wraith.

Sheppard spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony i chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy jego uwagę przyciągnęło dwóch żołnierzy. Podeszli właśnie do drzwi, zastępując dwójkę mężczyzn. Teraz oni próbowali je otworzyć. Byli silniejsi niż ludzie, więc powinno się im udać - tak przynajmniej zakładał oficer Wraith…

Sunblaze z trudem wyhamował przed drzwiami do wylęgarni. Chwytając się framugi, wbiegł do środka i zatrzymał się na konsoli kontrolnej, wyłączając mechanizm. Liczne organiczne macki oplatające siedzącą na tronie samicę, zaczęły wycofać się, uwalniając ją ze swoich objęć.

Podszedł do niej i pochylił się nad nią.

\- Mo? - spytał.

Otworzyła powoli oczy, spoglądając na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Tak jakby… Mamy mały kłopot na mostku… Chodź - rzucił i złapał ją za rękę, ciągnąc za sobą.

Podniosła się szybko… i jęknęła.

\- Chyba za bardzo zesztywniałam w tym krześle - jęknęła, z trudem robiąc pierwsze kroki.

\- Nie. To już objawy starości - zadrwił, ciągnąc ją na korytarz.

Spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Ha, ha… dowcipny się znalazł - odcięła. - A tak właściwie, to dlaczego przerwałeś mi drzemkę?

\- Jakby to delikatnie powiedzieć?… Może ci to zobrazuje: Skyfall i Starburst. Sami, na mostku.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Skall jest tutaj? - rzuciła z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak. Przyleciał niedawno. Jest wściekły. Wkroczył na pokład niczym… jak Sheppard to powiedział?... Jak jakiś Darth Vader… i od razu wyrzucił wszystkich z mostka, zamykając się tam ze Starburstem.

\- Hmm… To rzeczywiście trochę podejrzane - parsknęła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- To nie jest zabawne, Mo - mruknął. - Nie możemy otworzyć drzwi. Zablokowali je… A Bullseye obawia się, że oni się tam pozabijają.

\- Obstawiam Skalla… Starburst dawno nie walczył.

Spojrzał na nią ponuro, otwierając drzwi transportera. Weszli do środka niewielkiego pomieszczenia, a wiązka zabrała ich na inny poziom.

\- A co ja mam z tym wszystkim wspólnego? - spytała Mo, kiedy wyszli na korytarz.

\- Zrób z nimi porządek.

\- Niby co? Mam ich wytargać za uszy? - mruknęła ironicznie.

\- Dobry pomysł - rzucił i uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy zerknęła na niego ponuro.

Wychodząc zza zakręt, zobaczyli jak dwaj żołnierze Wraith wciąż mocują się z drzwiami. Pozostali stali tylko, nerwowo czekając na chociażby najmniejszą szczelinę między dwoma połówkami drzwi mostka.

\- Nareszcie! - zawołał z daleka Sheppard. - Twój dowódca dostał szału i właśnie masakruje Todda.

\- To nie jest mój Dowódca - mruknęła, podchodząc do nich.

\- Mniejsza o szczegóły… Potrafisz to otworzyć? Podobno jesteś dobra w te klocki.

Nie odpowiedziała. Podeszła tylko do McKaya i zerknęła na jego tablet.

\- Spróbuj tym obejściem… - pokazała palcem.

\- Już próbowałem - warknął.

\- Mogę? - spytała spokojnie.

Rodney spojrzał najpierw na nią, a potem na pozostałych i wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

\- Proszę bardzo… Życzę powodzenia - mruknął i oddał jej tablet, splatając ramiona na piersi.

Moonlight przyglądała się przez chwilę temu, co ukazywał, po czym wstukała polecenia.

Spojrzała na drzwi. Nawet nie drgnęły.

Rodney prychnął tryumfalnie pod nosem, na co Jennifer szturchnęła go łokciem.

\- No co? - niemal szepnął.

Ale kobieta pokręciła tylko głową, z dezaprobatą.

Mo powtórzyła serię komend i tym razem, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, dwie płyty odsunęły się od siebie nieco, pozwalając zajrzeć do wnętrza… z którego dobiegły ich odgłosy walki.

\- Co zrobiłaś? - spytał McKay odbierając jej tablet.

\- Co tam się dzieje? - rzuciła Teyla.

\- Zasugerowałam systemowi, że na mostku wybuchł pożar - wyjaśniła spokojnie.

\- Hmm, sprytne - przyznał.

\- Walczą ze sobą - odpowiedział w tym samym czasie Sheppard, zaglądając do środka.

\- Otwórzcie je mocniej - polecił oficer Wraith swoim żołnierzom.

Ci bez słowa wykonali polecenie. Teraz, kiedy mieli za co chwycić, było im łatwiej ruszyć drzwi. Ale te nie od razu zechciały współpracować. Ronon i Kiryk dołączyli do nich, jednak ich wspólny trud pozwolił tylko nieco bardziej rozsunąć drzwi.

\- Mo, wślizgniesz się tam? - spytał Sunblaze.

Samica spojrzała na powstałą lukę.

\- Jak mnie przepchniesz - zażartowała.

Uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko i kiedy wsunęła się bokiem w szczelinę, pchnął ją mocno przez nią. Jęknęła, łapiąc równowagę.

\- Co się stało? - spytał zaniepokojony.

\- Cycki mi obtarłeś - burknęła szeptem.

Warknął pod nosem, kręcąc głową.

\- Trzeba było je wciągnąć… Rozdziel ich - fuknął.

\- Niby jak - mruknęła i wzięła głębszy oddech, robiąc krok do przodu.

W odległym końcu pogrążonego w półmroku mostka dostrzegła dwie postacie zwarte w walce. Jedna z nich rzuciła właśnie drugą na ścianę, przytrzymując mocno. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła, że owym „plackiem" na ścianie był Starburst.

Podeszła do nich szybko.

\- Przestańcie! Natychmiast! - rozkazała półszeptem.

Spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni i po chwili odsunęli się nieco od siebie, widząc gniew na jej twarzy.

\- Zachowujecie się jak małe dzieci i przynosicie mi wstyd… Mam was wytargać za uszy, żebyście się uspokoili?… Gdyby moja babka to widziała, kazałaby was wychłostać - warknęła. - Dwaj, starzy głupcy… Może jak każę się sklonować i dam każdemu po jednym egzemplarzu, to wtedy będzie spokój?

\- On nie miał prawa… - zaczął Skyfall.

\- Cicho! - przerwała mu, rozgniewana.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i zdezorientowany. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywała. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwracała się do niego takim tonem. Mimo wszystkich jej pomysłów i zachowania zawsze okazywała mu szacunek.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie wasze zdanie - dalej mówiła półszeptem, aby stojący na korytarzu ludzie słyszeli jak najmniej. - Macie się natychmiast uspokoić i doprowadzić do porządku… Wyglądacie jakby przeszło po was tornado - zmierzyła ich wzrokiem. - Podobno jesteście Dowódcami, więc zachowujcie się jak przystało Dowódców… a nie jak dwaj nabuzowani nastolatkowie. - Rozluźniła się. - A teraz wracam do swojego uroczego siedziska wyprodukować jeszcze kilku żołnierzy, więc bądźcie tak mili i nie każcie mi znowu przerywać drzemki… Albo sama wpakuje was na tron i zobaczę co wam się… wykluje - dodała stanowczo na koniec, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła do drzwi.

Teraz spokojnie mogła otworzyć je z panelu kontrolnego.

Dwie płyty odskoczyły na boki, odsłaniając zebraną na korytarzu grupę. Bez słowa zeszli jej z drogi, kiedy ruszyła dalej korytarzem. Spojrzeli najpierw za nią, a potem w kierunku mostka. W jego głębi, w półmroku, wciąż stała dwójka zupełnie zdezorientowanych Wraith.

W końcu jeden z nich ruszył w stronę drzwi. Na widok swojego Dowódcy, Blaze parsknął pod nosem i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- A jednak dożyłem chwili, kiedy to ona skarciła ciebie - rzucił drwiąco.

Skyfall spojrzał na niego ponuro.

\- Jeszcze słowo… - warknął, na co Blaze uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i zszedł mu z drogi.

Dowódca wyszedł na korytarz i ruszył dalej, stawiając duże kroki, wściekły, pozostawiając wszystkich za sobą. Zebrana przed wejściem grupa ponownie spojrzała w głąb mostka. Tym razem pojawił się przed nimi Todd, z jeszcze bardziej chyba rozczochranymi włosami niż zazwyczaj. Z jego rozciętej wargi spływała krew.

Spojrzał na nich równie nieprzyjemnie co jego poprzednik.

\- Chyba masz podbite oko… Dowódco - parsknął Bullseye.

Ale Starburst warknął tylko ostrzegawczo i podążył w swoim kierunku.

Grupa i tym razem odprowadziła Wraith wzrokiem.

\- Ciekawe który by wygrał? - powiedział Sunblaze, splatając ramiona na piersi.

\- Niestety obstawiałbym twojego - mruknął Bullseye. - Mój się trochę…

\- Postarzał? - dokończył, zerkając na niego.

Oficer spojrzał na młodego pilota i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Powiedziałbym: zaśniedział - odparł i dodał do dron: - Zabierzcie ich z powrotem do komnaty - mruknął i odszedł spokojnie.

Dwaj wielcy żołnierze natychmiast ustawili się tuż przed grupą z Atlantydy.

\- Jesteście mało gościnni - zauważył Sheppard, ale żołnierz tylko wciąż stał.

Zrezygnowany pułkownik ruszył więc jako pierwszy do wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Stawianie oporu nie miało sensu, a on nie chciał dodatkowo pogarszać już i tak kiepskich ostatnio kontaktów z Toddem.

Odkąd wybudzili go z hibernacji po powrocie z Ziemi, on zdawał się ich unikać. Już tak nie kwapił się do współpracy z Atlantydą, skupiając się na kontaktach ze swoją rasą. Sheppard miał dziwne przeczucie, że kroi się coś większego. Szczególnie, że Wraith znowu zaczęli się jednoczyć, co nie wróżyło im nic dobrego. Póki byli rozproszeni na pojedyncze hive lub małe sojusze, dawało to ludziom większe pole manewru, ale od kilku miesięcy sytuacja drastycznie zaczynała się zmienić…

W zasadzie, jak tak teraz to analizował, to zaczęli to dostrzegać od czasów współpracy z tamtą królową, której naukowcy pomogła im zainstalować na Dedal napęd między-wymiarowy z odkrytej stacji badawczej Lantean. Przyznawał, że gdyby nie ta pomoc, naukowcy z Atlantydy być może nie byliby w stanie ściągnąć McKaya z powrotem z innego wymiaru. I że to dzięki tej współpracy zyskali ZPM oraz drony, ale Sheppard wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się przeświadczenia, że królowa dostała coś znacznie więcej niż się przyznawała. Przecież jeszcze żaden Wraith nie zrobił nic dla ludzi bezinteresownie. Ich chęć pomocy zawsze ma jakieś drugie dno… które dla nich, ludzi, zawsze oznacza duże kłopoty.

Przecież to Wraith, pomyślał, a Wraith zawsze coś knują…

Jego rozmyślania przerwało badawcze spojrzenie młodego pilota, które zauważył kontem oka.

\- Ja słyszałem, że bardzo zależało Jej na zniszczeniu tej stacji - powiedział, a pułkownik spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Blaze uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. - Wy, ludzie, za głośno myślicie - wyjaśnił. - Chociaż on całkiem nieźle potrafi blokować swoje myśli - wskazał kciukiem na McKaya. - Ona, rozumiem, ma geny Wraith - gestem głowy wskazał Teylę. - Ale on mnie zaskoczył, przyznaję.

\- Nauczył mnie tego pewien Wraith - mruknął Rodney. - Też uważał, że za głośno myślę.

\- Który? - zainteresował się pilot.

Zatrzymali się właśnie przed drzwiami ich komnaty i Blaze otworzył je. Naukowiec zerknął tylko na swoich towarzyszy i wszedł bez słowa do środka. Pomyślał jednak o osobie, o której mówił. Wiedział, że teoretycznie Wraith powinien odebrać jego myśli.

\- Aaa, on - rzucił, wchodząc za nimi do sali. - Spotkałem go z miesiąc temu. Był ze swoim Dowódcą… Podobno jest ostrzejszy od naszego - zachichotał. - Była też z nimi ludzka samica. Bardzo… intrygująca… Zdziwiło mnie, że ktoś z waszej planety jest wyznawcą Wraith.

McKay parsknął pod nosem.

\- Nie radziłbym ci przy niej nazywać ją wyznawcą… jeśli nie chcesz mieć wybitych zębów - odparł z nutą ironii.

\- Oni powiedzieli mi to samo - odparł z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Spotkałeś Harrigan? - zainteresował się pułkownik.

\- Nie znam jej pełnego imienia… Oni nazywali ją: Kate… Na prawdę pochodzi z waszej planety?

\- Jest z Ziemi… ale z innego wymiaru.

\- Z innego wymiaru? - powtórzył zaskoczony. - Żartujesz? Jak tu trafiła?

\- W jej świecie pracowali nad generatorem mostów między-wymiarowych i ich laboratorium zostało przeniesione do tego świata - wyjaśnił Rodney. - Udało im się znaleźć sposób aby wrócić, ale ktoś musiał zostać, żeby monitorować proces stąd… Padło na Kate… Tak utknęła w tym świecie, jak zawsze powtarza - dodał z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

\- Nieźle - przyznał. - Może kiedyś uda się jej wrócić do domu.

\- Już wróciła - wtrąciła Teyla, a on spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. - Dzięki urządzeniu z tamtej stacji. Ona, Rodney i ten młody Wraith, o którym wspomniałeś, byli w jej świecie przez miesiąc, zanim udało nam się ich sprowadzić.

\- I wróciła z wami? - zdziwił się.

\- To naukowiec - rzekł z duma McKay. - Taka podróż to dla nas jedno z największych marzeń.

\- Ja tam nie mam takich potrzeb - parsknął. - Wystarczy mi niespodzianek w tej galaktyce.

\- Wyjątkowo się z tobą zgadzam - przyznał Sheppard. - A propos niespodzianek. Zauważyłeś, że ona jest podobna do Mo?

\- Mówisz o wyglądzie czy o charakterze? - powiedział z nutą ironii.

\- W zasadzie… to o obu rzeczach - potakująco pokiwał głową, siedząc wygodnie w swoim krześle.

\- Tak, to bardzo… charakterna, ludzka samica - przyznał z lekkim rozbawieniem Blaze. - Podobno modernizuje hiveships.

\- Wasze hive, naszą Atlantydę - rzekł McKay. - To bardzo utalentowana osoba.

Sheppard spojrzał z rozbawieniem na Keller.

\- Na twoim miejscu czułbym się zazdrosny - rzucił. - Jeszcze nie słyszałem, aby od powrotu Rodney źle o niej powiedział.

\- Dlaczego miałabym być zazdrosna. Zgadzam się z jego opinią. Kate jest bardzo utalentowaną osobą. Mnie również pomagała, chociaż medycyna to nie jej działka - powiedziała spokojnie Jennifer.

\- Sheppard po prostu myli podziw dla kogoś z czymś innym - zadrwił McKay.

Pułkownik posłał mu ponure spojrzenie, ale on uśmiechnął się tylko ze złośliwą iskierką w oku.

.

.

 **S** tarburst wszedł do swojej kwatery. Był wściekły. Lecz nie na Mo, a na niego.

Za kogo on się uważa, pomyślał, wchodząc do łazienki. Przynależność do elitarnej jednostki, jaką był wywiad Szarej Rady, nie upoważniała go do wtargnięcia na czyjś hive i zaatakowania jego Hivemaster… w tym przypadku jego.

Oparł się o umywalkę i spojrzał do lustra. Rozcięta warga i podbite oko już się zagoiły, ale wciąż czuł w ustach smak własnej krwi. Pojawienie się Skyfalla znacznie pokrzyżowało mu plany. Mo nie powiedziałaby nic swojej babce o ich małym układzie. Tego był pewien. Ale on na pewno zamelduje o tym Nightstorm, a to oznacza kłopoty. Będzie wypytywała o jego nową Królową… czyli o Teylę.

Westchnął ciężko, spuszczając głowę. Kontakty z Nowymi Lanteanami były kiepskim pomysłem. Odkąd spotkał Shepparda w więzieniu Genii, ma przez niego tylko same kłopoty…

To jakieś fatum, pomyślał…

Jego myśli przerwał sygnał z komunikatora. Przeszedł do pokoju i dotknął panelu kontrolnego wbudowanego w jego biurko.

\- Tak?

\- Królowa Nightstorm chce z tobą natychmiast rozmawiać - poinformował go Bullseye.

Starburst warknął cicho pod nosem. Najwyraźniej Skyfall działa szybciej, niż się spodziewał. Nie miał teraz ochoty na konfrontacje z nią… ale nie miał wyboru.

\- Połącz - mruknął i dotknął ponownie panelu.

Spod sufitu, tuż przy ścianie, spłynęła mgła stanowiąca podkład dla wyświetlanego obrazu. Hologram ukazujący popiersie Nightstorm o surowym spojrzeniu zapowiadał tylko jedno: kłopoty.

\- Milady… - zaczął potulnym tonem, kłaniając się.

\- Daruj sobie - warknęła władczo. - Podobno przetrzymujesz moją wnuczkę.

\- Nie przetrzymuję jej, zgodziła się mi…

\- Tak, wiem - nie zmieniła tonu. - Ale najpierw ją uprowadziłeś.

\- To nieporozumienie…

\- Czyżby?! - przerwał mu znowu. - Przypominam ci, że to wciąż moja wnuczka. Nie wyparłam się jej, chociaż jest _Protheu_ , więc wciąż jest pod moją ochroną… I nie tylko moją - dodała, co zaskoczyło nieco Wraith. - Większość Rady ją lubi, więc uważaj na swoje czyny… A jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że namawiasz Mo do tych swoich głupich pomysłów - przybliżyła swoją twarz do holograficznego monitora - to rozkażę wszystkim, aby nazywali cię tym głupim imieniem, jakie nadał ci Sheppard… Zrozumiano... Todd? - wysyczała przez zęby z nutą pogardy.

\- Tak, Milady - odparł potulnie.

\- I weź się w końcu w garść, bo zaczynam tracić do ciebie cierpliwość… Chyba, że wolisz, abym wysłała cię na długi odpoczynek, żebyś przemyślał swoje postępowanie.

\- Nie, Milady - niemal mruknął.

\- Więc skończ z tymi idiotyzmami!... Od początku masz znacznie wolniejszą rękę w działaniach, niż większość Wraith tylko dlatego, że… - nagle przerwała, jakby zdała sobie sprawę, że o mały włos nie powiedziała czegoś za dużo. - … Że złożyłam pewną obietnicę - dodała spokojniej. - Ale od pewnego czasu bardzo mnie kusi, aby ją złamać - warknęła złowieszczym tonem.

Dowódca zerknął na nią ukradkiem, zaskoczony jej słowami. Do tej pory sądził, że jego "wolna ręka w działaniach" to zasługa faktu, że należy do klan Nightstorm. Ale nigdy by nawet nie przypuszczał, że jest to spowodowane czymś jeszcze…

Obietnica, zaczął się zastanawiać. Jaka i komu złożona?

\- To jedna sprawa - ciągnęła oschle Królowa. - Druga: gdzie twoja nowa Królowa, że namawiasz moją wnuczkę do tworzenia dla ciebie żołnierzy?

Starburst nie odpowiedział od razu, szukając szybko w myślach odpowiedniego wyjaśnienia.

\- Ona jest…

\- Na Matkę Iratus - rzuciła zrezygnowana. - Co zrobiłeś, że i u niej popadłeś w niełaskę?

\- Ona… Nie ufa mi już, odkąd uwięziono mnie na Atlantydzie - skłamał, zerkając na nią niepewnie.

Nightstorm westchnęła ciężko.

\- Porozmawiam z nią - powiedziała już spokojniejszym tonem i znowu zbliżyła swoją twarz. - Ale przynajmniej przez jakiś czas kajaj się jej jak tylko możesz - warknęła i zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, rozłączyła się.

\- To akurat nie jest problem… ale spotkanie tak - mruknął.

Z komunikatora znowu dobiegł go dźwięk. Włączył ponownie holograficzny projektor.

\- Bardzo była wściekła? - spytał Bullseye.

\- Nie więcej niż zazwyczaj - mruknął i spojrzał wprost na niego. - Jesteś starszy. Wiesz może komu składała jakąś obietnicę względem mnie? - spytał.

Starburst nie potrafił pozbyć się tej myśli z głowy. Zaprzątała jego umysł znacznie bardziej niż rozwiązanie problemu spotkania Nightstorm z Teylą.

\- … Nie - odparł z lekkim wahaniem oficer.

I właśnie to wahanie sprawiło, że Dowódca Wraith spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Na pewno? - dopytywał spokojnie. - Może kiedyś coś słyszałeś? Jakieś pogłoski?

\- Nie - powtórzył, już pewniej. - Ona wspomniała o jakiejś obietnicy?

\- Tak… Ale nie powiedziała o co chodzi - mruknął znowu. - Ale na razie mamy poważniejszy problem. Chce abym skontaktował ją z NASZĄ Królową - podkreślił słowo.

\- Czyli z…? - specjalnie nie dokończył zdania.

\- Tak… Czyli z nią - powiedział niezadowolony.

\- I co zrobisz?

\- A jak myślisz? Nie mam innego wyboru.

\- Zgodzi się?

\- Nie wiem… Ale tym razem problem jest poważniejszy. To spotkanie z Nightstorm, a nie z Solarwind. Tu nie wystarczy podstawowa wiedza. Ona zna pochodzenie każdej Królowej, a jej umysł jest silniejszy. Z łatwością przedostanie się do JEJ umysłu… A wtedy już nic nam nie pomoże - mruknął złowieszczo.

\- Co więc chcesz zrobić?

\- Jest tylko jedna osoba, która może nam pomóc - powiedział.

Starburst wiedział ryzykuje jak nigdy wcześniej… ale nie miał wyboru. Jeżeli Nightstorm odkryje kim jest Królowa, która zastąpiła Primary…

Wolał nawet nie myśleć, co z nim zrobi.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 22**

 ** _Ręka rękę myje_ …**

 **S** tarburst zatrzymał się przed komnatą, w której kazał zamknąć oddział Shepparda.

Dwaj żołnierze natychmiast zeszli mu z drogi. Drzwi otworzyły się i zebrane w środku osoby spojrzały na niego.

Rozejrzał się. Byli tu tylko ludzie z Atlantydy. To dobrze, pomyślał, chociaż nie był pewien tej nowej lekarki.

\- Podobno chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać o Szarej Radzie, John Sheppard - powiedział.

\- Tak… Poradzono mi, żebym zwrócił się oto do ciebie. Podobno możesz nas z nimi skontaktować, bo należysz do klanu tej królowej, z którą współpracowaliśmy dwa miesiące temu, więc masz tam lepsze wtyki… Zapewne pamiętasz. Stacja Lantean z generatorem mostów między-wymiarowych, którą wysadziliście.

\- To nie my - zapewnił go spokojnie. - Włączył się program autodestrukcji…

\- Powiedzmy, że wam wierzę… Ale mniejsza o to… Vi powiedział, że to z tą całą Szarą Radą powinniśmy rozmawiać o retrowirusie.

Wraith uśmiechnął się złośliwie kącikiem ust.

\- I sądzisz, że ONE będą chciały z wami o tym rozmawiać? - parsknął. - O masowej przemianie Wraith w… Sam nie wiem w co.

\- Przecież sam chciałeś to zrobić - przypomniał mu. - I nawet podjąłeś pierwsze kroki.

\- I kiepsko na tym wyszedłem - burknął.

\- Tak, pamiętam… Pomogliśmy ci ile mogliśmy.

\- Jakoś dziwnym trafem wasza… pomoc, zawsze nie najlepiej się dla mnie kończy - zauważył złośliwie.

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie - odparł tym samym tonem Sheppard.

Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko.

Pozostali przysłuchiwali się w milczeniu całej tej rozmowie.

\- Przypuszczam, że zapewne będziesz chciał coś w zamian - ciągnął spokojnie pułkownik.

\- Ta Królowa, o której mówimy, należy do Szarej Rady - rzekł spokojnie Starburst. - Ale obecnie… powiedzmy, że lekko nadwyrężyłem jej zaufanie… Ale jeśli dobrze to rozegramy, obaj możemy wiele zyskać.

\- Czuje kłopoty… ale mów dalej.

\- Królowa chce się spotkać z nową Primary.

Wszyscy, nawet Wraith, spojrzeli na Teylę, czekając na jej odpowiedź. Kobieta westchnęła ciężko.

\- Postaram się odegrać swoją rolę jak najlepiej - niemal mruknęła, chociaż nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.

\- Problem w tym, że tym razem nie będzie to takie proste - kontynuował Starburst. - Królowe z Szarej Rady to najstarsze Królowe Wraith. Znają genealogię każdej Królowej… w tym i tej, pod którą podszyła się Teyla. Poza tym ich umysły są silniejsze, niż młodszych Królowych. Jeżeli wyczują, że coś jest nie tak… bez problemu złamią twój opór.

\- Ale ty masz plan? - rzekł kąśliwie Sheppard.

Wraith spojrzał znowu na pułkownika.

\- Jest osoba, która może nam w tym pomóc. Przygotować odpowiednio Teylę do jej roli… Zna genealogię Królowych równie dobrze, jak Rada.

Zapadła cisza, ale każdy domyślał się o kim mówi Todd.

Sheppard nie mógł uwierzyć w to co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Ty całkiem oszalałeś! Mamy jej powiedzieć, że Teyla udawała twoją królową!? - wskazał na drzwi. - Lepiej od razu wystrzelaj nas wszystkich. Powiedziałeś, że jej babcia jest jakąś szychą wśród Wraith. Nie będzie miejsc w tej galaktyce, w którym będziemy się mogli schować, kiedy to się wyda.

\- Dlatego potrzebujemy jej pomóc - Starburst kontynuował spokojnie. - Skoro Królowa chce spotkania z Teylą jako Primary, może na nim być także i reszta Szarej Rady. A Mo jest jedyną osobą, która może przygotować ją do tego.

\- A ty myślisz, że po tym, co jej zrobiłeś, ona wielkodusznie ci pomoże? - prychnął Sheppard.

Starburst uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

\- Nie znasz jej tak jak ja. Kieruje nią ta sama logika, co naszymi przodkami... Ona jest zła na mnie, to pewne, ale zdrowy rozsądek weźmie nad nią górę... W przeciwnym razie już dawno zemściłaby się na tobie za śmierć jej matki i innych, John Sheppard - dodał z nutką ironii. - …Poza tym, odnoszę wrażenie, że ona także rozważa poważnie kwestię retrowirusa. Jest nim bardzo zainteresowana, więc zrozumie dlaczego to zrobiłem. Znała poprzednią Primary i wie, że ona nigdy nie zgodziłaby się na nasz plan.

Pułkownik nie odpowiedział. Zdawał się zastanawiać nad tym wszystkim, spoglądając tylko uważnie na swoją przyjaciółkę.

\- Nie będę ryzykował życia Teyli - mruknął w końcu. - Jeśli ta królowa jest taka jak mówisz, ryzyko jest zbyt duże.

\- Czy jako Primary będę mogła zaproponować Radzie plan z retrowirusem? - spytała nagle Athozianka.

\- Teyla…

\- To może być nasza jedyna szansa, John - przerwała mu. - Ta Szara Rada to najwyraźniej najwyższa władza wśród Wraith. Jeżeli one chociażby wezmą pod uwagę nasz plan, ma on zdecydowanie większe szanse niż w przypadku małego sojuszu Primary.

\- Ryzykujesz własnym życiem - powiedział, pochylając się w jej kierunku. - Masz synka…

\- I robię to właśnie dla niego… I dla innych dzieci w tej galaktyce. Żeby więcej żadne z nich nie musiało bać się, że Wraith pożywią się ich rodzicami - powiedziała stanowczo, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Po chwili przeniosła wzrok na Todda. - Jesteś pewien, że Mo zdoła mnie wszystkiego nauczyć?

\- Tak… Co więcej, sądzę że będzie dobrze, jeżeli obie pójdziecie na to spotkanie. Wtedy Królowa będzie mniej podejrzliwa - oznajmił.

\- Dlaczego? - wtrącił Ronon.

\- Ponieważ to jej babka…

\- Super! Jeszcze jakieś rewelacje, o których zapomniałeś nam wspomnieć?… Jak zwykle - wytknął mu John.

\- Królowa z którą współpracowaliśmy, to babka Mo? - spytał McKay.

\- Tak - rzekł spokojnie Todd.

\- To znaczy, że… O rany - jęknął i odchylił się do tyłu, na oparcie krzesła.

\- Co to znaczy? - spytał Sheppard.

\- Że Todd jest wujkiem Mo - powiedziała Jennifer. - Odnosząc się do ludzkich koligacji - dodała.

Pułkownik spojrzał na Wraith.

\- Tak, to już wiem - mruknął. - I wykorzystuje ją do swoich brudnych gierek. Co z was za rasa?

Ale Starburst spojrzał tylko na niego spokojnie.

\- Po dziesięciu tysiącach lat obserwowania ludzi i spędzenia trochę czasu na waszej planecie stwierdzam, że jednak chyba lepszą niż wasza - rzekł. - Nienawidzicie nas za to kim jesteśmy, ale u nas nie ma bezsensownych morderstw, znęcania się nad słabszymi czy gwałtów… Nawet naszych wyznawców traktujemy lepiej, niż wy swoje zwierzęta.

\- Za to jesteście podstępnymi, nieznającymi honoru wysysaczami życia.

\- A jednak wciąż współpracujemy… John Sheppard - odparł z małym, złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach. - Dlaczego? Bo cel uświęca środki? Czy może jednak mamy ze sobą więcej wspólnego niż każda ze stron chce przyznać?... Zapominasz, że Wraith, poza genami Iratus, mają także geny Lantean i ludzi. Ciekawe którą z wymienionych przez ciebie cech odziedziczyliśmy po waszej rasie? - zadrwił.

Sheppard chciał coś powiedzieć, oburzony, jednak Teyla wyprzedziła go.

\- Będziecie się tak jaszcze długo obrażać wzajemnie, czy może w końcu przedstawimy Mo sprawę? - fuknęła, poirytowana ich zachowaniem

Pułkownik usadowił się znowu wygodniej w swoim krześle, splatając ramiona na piersi.

\- Idźcie do niej… Ja wolę nie być w pobliżu, kiedy się wścieknie - mruknął.

\- Pójdę z wami - oznajmił nagle Ronon, wstając. - Na wszelki wypadek… gdyby jednak się wściekła - wyjaśnił z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- W porządku - powiedział obojętnie Todd i ruszył przodem.

Drzwi otworzyły się przed nim, pozwalając całej trójce wyjść na korytarz.

\- To się źle skończy - mruknął pułkownik, kiedy drzwi zamykały się za nimi.

\- On pomoże nam, a my jemu - powiedziała Hovich. - Ręka rękę myje… jak mawia stare przysłowie.

\- Ale układy z Toddem zawsze się źle kończą.

\- On też nie wychodzi na nich najlepiej - zauważyła żartobliwie Jennifer.

Sheppard spojrzał na nią ponuro, ale nic nie odpowiedział…

Wchodząc do komory wylęgarni, Starburst poczuł się mniej pewny co do swojego planu, widząc Mo stojącą przy panelu kontrolnym wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi oraz z jego Pierwszym Oficerem. Nie był już taki pewny, czy samica zgodzi się im pomóc… Ale nie miał innego wyboru.

Ostatnio często to sobie powtarzał, zauważył w myślach.

Podszedł do nich spokojnym krokiem. Zerknęli na niego.

\- Obie partie żołnierzy zapowiadają się bardzo dobrze - poinformował go od razu Bullseye, wyraźnie zadowolony.

\- To miał być komplement? - rzuciła ironicznie Moonlight.

\- …Coś w tym rodzaju - odpowiedział z lekkim uśmieszkiem i wrócił do analizowania danych.

Ten przejaw… poczucia humoru jego starego przyjaciela, nieco zaskoczył Starburst. Zauważył, że Wraith zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na docinki Mo, a wręcz przeciwnie, zdawał się nawet lubić żartować z nią. Dowódca nigdy wcześniej za zauważył, aby jego Pierwszy Oficer tak się zachowywał.

A przecież znają się od dziesięciu tysięcy lat.

\- To dobrze - niemal mruknął i zerknął na pozostałą dwójkę. - Czy możecie na zostawić samych?

Wszyscy, nawet Bullseye, spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Oficer od razu domyślił się o co chodzi i bez słowa skinął lekko głową, po czym opuścił komorę. Blaze i Kiryk zrobili to samo.

\- Coś czuję, że to poważna sprawa - powiedziała samica. - Chcesz mnie na stałe zatrudnić do produkcji żołnierzy? - zażartowała.

\- Nie… Chodzi o coś innego - odparł.

Mo zerknęła na Ronona, lekko zdezorientowana czego może chcieć od niej ta trójka.

\- Widzisz… wynikła pewna… sprawa… - zaczął Starburst, chociaż sam nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć.

\- Może lepiej ja jej to wytłumaczę - zaproponowała spokojnie Teyla.

\- Zaczynam się bać - rzuciła Mo, spoglądając na nich podejrzliwie.

\- Uwierz mi, że po wszystkim ja będę bardziej przerażona od ciebie - odpowiedziała kobieta i zaczęła powoli wyjaśniać jej całą sprawę.

Mówiła o tym jak zaczęła się ich współpraca, aby rozprowadzić retrowirus wśród Wraith. Jak Todd przez długi czas udawał, że jego Królowa wciąż żyje oraz o tym jak ona, Teyla Emmagan, stała się najpierw Królową a następnie zajęła miejsce Primary.

Moonlight słuchała uważnie, chociaż wyraz jej twarzy niepokoił nieco Teylę. Nie była pewna, czy samica za chwilę nie wybuchnie furią.

Na jej ostatnie słowa Mo spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na Starbursta.

\- Ty ją zabiłeś?... Oszalałeś?!... Wiesz, co z tobą zrobią, jak to się wyda?!

\- Nie wyda się, jeżeli nikomu nie powiesz - uspokajała ją Teyla.

Mo rzuciła jej surowe spojrzenie.

\- Nie muszę nikomu mówić o waszych knowaniach - niemal warknęła. - Moja babka bez trudu przesonduje twój umysł… człowieku.

\- Dlatego chcę, abyś ją przygotowała na to spotkanie… - zaczął Dowódca.

\- Chcesz, chcesz… Ja też bym dużo chciała - syknęła, wyraźnie zła.

Starburst po raz pierwszy usłyszał w jej głosie typową dla Królowych Wraith nutę pogardy dla pozostałych. Pogardy i dumy. Nawet jej wzrok przypomniał mu, że wciąż ma do czynienia z samicą Wraith.

Nawet wtedy na mostku jej głos był łagodniejszy.

Może i jest _Protheu_ , pomyślał, ale sposób jej wychowywania, jako przyszłej Królowej, właśnie dało o sobie znać.

A on znał ją na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że to oznacza iż Mo jest naprawdę zdenerwowana.

\- Tylko ty możesz to zrobić - dodała Teyla, wciąż spokojnie. - Todd powiedział, że znasz się na…

\- Nie chce mieć z waszym spiskiem nic wspólnego - warknęła, przysuwając swoją twarz do jej.

\- Odsuń się od niej… Wraith - warknął Ronon, kładąc wymownie dłoń na swoim pistolecie.

Mo przeniosła wzrok na niego.

\- Myślisz, że się boję twojej zabawki, Rononie Dex? - powiedziała z nutą pogardy. - Miałam taką na długo zanim przyszedłeś na świat. - Znowu spojrzała na Teylę. - Mam wystarczająco dużo własnych kłopotów. A… list gończy za mną Szarej Rady zdecydowanie nie jest tym, o czym marzę.

Przez chwile spoglądała twardo w oczy Athozianki. Emmagan poczuła jak przeszywa ją dreszcz.

A potem samica Wraith rzuciła ostatnie, ponure spojrzenie Dowódcy i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

Teyla chciała podążyć za nią, ale Todd złapał ją za ramię.

\- Zostaw, ją z nią porozmawiam - mruknął.

\- Myślisz, że cię posłucha? Będziemy mieli szczęście, jeżeli nas nie zdradzi…. Czułam jej gniew. Myślę, że z trudem powstrzymywała się przed skręceniem nam karków… Nam wszystkim - podkreśliła ostatnie słowa.

\- Wiem, też to czułem… Dlatego lepiej będzie jeżeli ja z nią porozmawiam - odparł spokojnie. - Wracajcie do sali. Lepiej aby żaden żołnierz nie strzelił do was przypadkowo, sądząc, że uciekliście - dodał z nutą ironii i małym uśmieszkiem na ustach, po czym również opuścił komorę.

Jeszcze przed wyjściem na korytarz, zlokalizował telepatycznie Moonlight. Szła szybko korytarzem, wyraźnie rozgniewana… chociaż to słowo słabo oddawało jej obecny stan, pomyślał.

"Zaczekaj" - powiedział do niej telepatycznie, ale ona nie zareagowała.

"Mo, zaczekaj" - powtórzył, ale i tym razem bez skutku.

Wypowiedział więc w myślach jej pełne imię. Poirytowana, zatrzymała się i spojrzała za siebie, czekając aż ją dogoni.

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać - burknęła, splatając ramiona na piersi.

\- Nie tutaj - powiedział, zerkając za siebie i podszedł do niej szybko, aby złapać ją za ramię i wprowadzić do jednego z pustych pomieszczeń. - Ściany maja uszy, jak mawiają ludzie.

\- Raczej hive - parsknęła lekko. - A co do twojej sprawy, odpowiedź wciąż brzmi: NIE. Mogłam ci pomóc w sprawie żołnierzy, ale to już totalne przegięcie… Skąd w ogóle przyszedł ci do głowy taki idiotyczny plan?

\- Konieczność… Powinnaś to zrozumieć. W końcu sama, za plecami Skyfalla, udałaś się do Nowych Lantean aby prosić ich o retrowirus - powiedział spokojnie. - Co sugeruje, że również myślisz nad jego zastosowaniem na Wraith z twojego hive.

Uspokoiła się nieco.

\- To wydaje się być obecnie jedyną nasza opcją - niemal burknęła. - Pomimo wsparcia babki, brakuje im pożywienia. A nie możemy ciągle liczyć na jej hojność. Kuracja jest odwracalna. Spróbuje ich przekonać do niej, jeżeli powiem im, że to tymczasowe rozwiązanie.

\- A będzie tymczasowe? - spytał podchwytliwie.

\- …Kto wie, co przyniesie przyszłość. Być może retrowirus to rzeczywiście jedyna opcja na przetrwanie dla naszego gatunku - powiedziała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Starburst czuł, że jej słowa są prawdziwe. Wierzyła w to. Podobnie jak on pokładała spore nadzieje w retrowirusie jako alternatywie dla Wraith… alternatywie dla wizji całkowitej zagłady.

\- Wiesz zatem, że to co zrobiłem, było jedynym możliwym rozwiązaniem. Usunięcie Solarwind i zastąpienie jej Teylą było konieczne. Znałaś ją. Ona nigdy nie zgodziłaby się na retrowirus… Samo wspomnienie o tym kosztowałoby nas utratę głowy. Może, gdyby takie polecenie wyszło od Szarej Rady… ale nie jako propozycja młodej Królowej. A tym bardziej jako moja propozycja.

\- Dlaczego więc nie poszedłeś z tym do Nightstorm? Jest rozsądna. Rada od dawna szuka alternatywnych sposobów żywienia dla Wraith.

\- Alternatywnych, tak - przyznał. - Ale pozbawienie ich tego - podniósł swoją prawą dłoń - to zupełnie co innego. Nie będę ryzykował, dopóki nie przekonam się, że kuracja jest bezpieczna… Wiesz co stało się poprzednim razem.

\- Masz na myśli twoją małą kurację? - parsknęła. - Tak, pamiętam. W końcu zabierałam cię z Argelum razem z Bullseye… Do dzisiaj nie wiem skąd Doktorek wiedział gdzie mamy cię szukać - mruknęła.

\- Zawdzięczam mu życie - powiedział. - Kuracja była skuteczna, ale bez waszej pomocy… No cóż, powiedzmy, że nie rozmawialibyśmy teraz - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Wiesz, że masz zadziwiające zdolności do pakowania się w kłopoty - wytknęła mu.

\- Podobno ty także - zauważył nieco złośliwie.

\- Może to rodzinne - burknęła.

Starburst uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tyle, że my nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni.

\- W pewnym sensie wszyscy jesteśmy jedną wielką, kochającą się aż do bólu rodzinką - zadrwiła.

\- A ty bardzo dobrze znasz panujące w niej zasady. Niektóre nawet lepiej niż ja. Uczono cię tego od dziecka, bo miałaś zostać Królową… Nikt inny, komu ufam, nie przygotuje Teyli lepiej do tego spotkania.

Moonlight nie odpowiedziała od razu. Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się uważnie.

\- Dlaczego mi ufasz? Mogłabym zdradzić twoje plany babce.

\- Ale nie zrobisz tego. Nasze drogi splatały się wystarczająco często przez ostatnie lata, abym mógł cię poznać. Twój ojciec wpoił ci zasady Starego Kodeksu. Zdradzenie nas byłoby wbrew tym zasadom… Poza tym… nasze Spojenie utwierdziło mnie w tym przekonani.

Mo zmrużyła nieco oczy.

\- Czy ty właśnie próbujesz wpłynąć na moje współczucie? - spytała ironicznie.

Dowódca uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- A udaje mi się to? - spytał nieco żartobliwie.

Warknęła cicho, zrezygnowana, kręcąc głową.

\- Wiem, że tego pożałuję - mruknęła. - Kiedy ma być to spotkanie?

\- Nie jest jeszcze ustalone, ale im szybciej tym lepiej.

\- Tak więc mamy góra 2-3 dni… Rewelacja - wymamrotała z niechęcią. - No to będzie przednia zabawa - westchnęła.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział.

Mo spojrzała na niego. Wiedziała, że były to szczere słowa. Widziała to w jego oczach.

\- Nie dziękuj mi, tylko módl się do wszystkich znanych ci bóstw żeby się udało - rzuciła. - Muszę zabrać z mojego hive kilka rzeczy, które się nam przydadzą - powiedziała. - Muszę znać wszystkie szczegóły, które jej poprzednio powiedziałeś, a Teyla ma się mnie bezwarunkowo słuchać. Jeżeli to ma mieć jakiekolwiek szanse na powodzenie, ona musi zacząć myśleć jak Wraith… Pod którą Królową się podszyła? - spytała, zerkając na niego.

\- Steelflower z klanu Silverdracon, córka Silverdesert…

\- Jej krążownik rozbił się z dwadzieścia lat temu… Sprytne - przyznała.

\- Drużna Shepparda spotkała Steelflower. Wychowywał ją człowiek. Niestety zażyła nieukończony retrowirus doktora Becketta i zaczęła zmieniać się w potwora… Musieli ją zabić.

\- Hmm, to daje nam pewien margines błędu.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wychowanie przez człowieka. Wszelkie jej… wpadki, można w ten sposób łatwo wytłumaczyć… Znaleźliście ją i nauczyliście jak być Królową Wraith, ale sposób wychowania przez ludzi odcisnął na niej swoje piętno… Będziemy się trzymać tej linii… Właściwie, to podsuwa mi to pewien pomysł - dodała z lekkim uśmiechem. - Wszyscy zawsze wytykali mi, że zbytnio zachowuję się jak człowiek. Dlatego powiemy, że to właśnie mnie poprosiłeś o pomoc w jej… przywróceniu do społeczności Wraith. Uznałeś, że będę dla niej lepszą nauczycielką niż Wraith, gdyż najlepiej rozumiem jej ludzkie zachowania. W ten sposób zaprzyjaźnimy się… I w ten sposób wytłumaczymy, dlaczego będę jej towarzyszyć na spotkaniu.

\- Sprytne… Ale jesteś pewna, że chcesz z nią lecieć? - zadziwił się.

\- To będzie najlepsze wyjścia. Babka będzie mniej podejrzliwa, a ja nastawię ją, że Steelflower jest nieco… inna, więc babka spojrzy na nią łaskawszym okiem. A w razie wpadki spróbuję ją jakoś wytłumaczyć.

Starburst uśmiechnął się.

\- Podobno nie chciałaś mieć nic wspólnego z naszymi… knowaniami - zauważył złośliwie.

\- Ale skoro już mnie w to wplątaliśmy, to niech to ma jakiś sens - odparła. - Silverdracon to klan Blaze - zauważyła. - Musze go podpytać o kilka spraw - dodała i wyszła na korytarz.

Dogonił ją i złapał za ramię, zmuszając do zatrzymania się.

\- Chcesz mu o tym powiedzieć? - zaniepokoił się.

\- Ufam mu bezgranicznie… A ty zaufałeś mi, mówiąc o tym wszystkim, więc teraz zaufaj mi także w tej kwestii - odparła spokojnie, a on puścił ją. - Poza tym im więcej osób potwierdzi wiarygodność Steelflower, tym lepiej dla nas.

\- Obyś się nie myliła - mruknął.

\- Gdybym miała jakikolwiek cień wątpliwości, nie wciągałabym w to Blaze - zapewniła go ze stoickim spokojem. - Powiedz Teyli o moich warunkach. Ja polecę na mój hive zabrać potrzebne rzeczy - dodała i ruszyła dalej w głąb korytarza.

Starburst spoglądał za nią jak odchodzi.

Nie mylił się co do niej i był zadowolony, że zaryzykował wciągnięciem jej w to wszystko.

Był pod dużym wrażeniem z jaka łatwością dodaje kolejne elementy do tej szarady tak, aby całość stała się jak najbardziej wiarygodna. Ci, którzy nie uważali jej w pełni za Wraith, byli w błędzie, pomyślał. Moonlight jest Wraith pełnej krwi - właśnie to potwierdziła… Po raz kolejny.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 23**

 ** _Ścieżki, którymi podążamy_ …**

 **M** oonlight przeglądała pospiesznie książki i tablety poukładane na półkach.

Większość z nich stanowiły opowiadania, wiersze lub po prostu dane techniczne i eseje naukowe z różnych dziedzin. Lecz dwie książki i jeden tablet zawierały to, co było jej teraz najbardziej potrzebne: genealogie klanów Wraith. Nawet klanu Technicznych.

Musiała bardzo dokładnie przeanalizować linię przodków Steelflower, aby nie popełnić jakiegoś głupiego błędu, który mógłby ich zdradzić. Dawno już nie korzystała z tej wiedzy, więc sporo musi sobie przypomnieć. A kompromitacja w oczach Nightstorm czy nawet całej Rady, była ostatnią rzeczą jakiej chciała. Teoretycznie miała przecież wiele czasu, aby sprawdzić pełne imię Steelflower i nauczyć go jej. Błąd może być zatem podejrzany. Sugerować, że imię zostało wyuczone na ostatnią chwilę… a tym samym podsunęłoby to pytanie: dlaczego?

Ludzie zapewne nie zwróciliby na to uwagi, że Steelflower popełniła jakiś drobny nawet błąd, przedstawiając się. Uznaliby to za efekt zdenerwowania. Ale nie Wraith… Wraith, przedstawiając się telepatycznie, nawet pełnym imieniem, musi to robić bez wahania. Bez najmniejszego zająknięcia się, nie wspominając już o najmniejszym błędzie. Wraith ma to robić automatycznie. Niczym odruch warunkowy. Każdy błąd może być uznany przez drugą stronę za podejrzany.

Wyciągając ostatnią książkę, Mo poczuła, że coś znajduje się zaraz pod skórzaną okładką. Otworzyła ją. Znalazła w niej niewielki, nieco zaśniedziały już, srebrny medalion. Wzięła go w dłoń i uśmiechnęła się. Już zapomniała, że wciąż go ma… Medalion, który dostała od Michaela w dniu, kiedy widziała go po raz ostatni… W dniu, w którym poleciał na Atlantydę… i zginął…

Szukała go od wielu dni, niestety bezskutecznie.

Michael naraził się nie tylko Nowym Lanteanom ale również Wraith, więc skontaktowanie się z nim, a tym bardziej odnalezienie go, graniczyło z cudem. Musiała odnowić wiele swoich kontaktów wśród ludzi i puścić wiele plotek, aby w końcu go odnaleźć… a dokładniej dostać zaproszenie od niego.

. . .

 **"…W** ypytywała właśnie kolejnego handlarza starociami, kiedy jakiś mężczyzna zatrzymał się obok niej, przeglądając towar.

\- Myślisz, że spodoba się to kobiecie w twoim wieku? - spytał nagle.

Moonlight spojrzała na niego, w pierwszej chwili zaskoczona, a później uśmiechnęła się lekko rozbawiona.

\- Obawiam się, że każdej ludzkiej kobiecie w moim wieku nie zależałoby już na biżuterii - odparła spokojnie i spojrzała na niego, uchylając nieco kaptur okalający jej głowę.

Mężczyzna nie wydawał się być zaskoczony tym, co zobaczył.

\- Mój znajomy uważa inaczej - powiedział. - Może więc to ty powinnaś go mieć - dodał i podał jej niewielki, srebrny medalion, po czym spokojnie odszedł.

Spojrzała za nim, a potem na medalion. Pokryty był jakimiś rycinami, na pozór nieco nieznaczącymi, ale kiedy przyjrzała się im bliżej, dostrzegła pewną prawidłowość: to było koordynaty jednaj z planet w tej galaktyce.

Jeszcze raz spojrzała szybko w kierunku, w którym odszedł mężczyzna, ale nie dostrzegła go już wśród tłumów odwiedzających targowisko. Spojrzała więc na handlarza.

\- Ile za to chcesz?

\- To nie jest moje - odparł lekko zdenerwowany i wrócił do czyszczenia swoich rzeczy.

Nie zastanawiając się, Mo odeszła więc szybko, wracając do swojego myśliwca, który zostawiła ukryty w pobliskim lesie. A potem wróciła na hive.

Rozszyfrowanie koordynatów zajęło jej pół dnia. Ryciny były przypadkowe, więc kombinacji adresów kilkaset. Poza tym nie wszystkie były prawidłowe, część zbyt zaludniona, aby Michael ryzykował pojawienie się tam, a inne nie nadawały się do życia. W końcu jednak wytypowała pięć najbardziej prawdopodobnych adresów. Ale na odpowiedni trafiła dopiero za czwartym razem.

Wrota znajdowały się na orbicie piaszczystej planety, którą otaczały trzy wąskie pierścienie. Nie posiadała żadnego księżyca, a na sporej części jej powierzchni szalała właśnie burza widoczna nawet z tej wysokości.

Kiedy tylko wrota zgasły, a ona skierowała swój myśliwiec w kierunku planety, pojawił się przed nią pojazd z Atlantydy.

Skoczek dezaktywował swoja osłonę, ujawniając się tuż przed nią. Wyminęła go w ostatniej chwili, przeklinając pilota.

Maszyna spokojnie wyrównała z nią lot, a po chwili ruszyła przodem. Moonlight zrozumiała, że ma lecieć za nimi.

Skoczek skierował się ku spokojniejszym rejonom planety. Gdy tylko przebili się przez gęste, białe chmury, przywitał ich blask dwóch słońc: żółtej gwiazdy i towarzyszącego jej czerwonego karła. W dole widać było tylko jasno-rdzawy piasek, z którego w oddali wyrastały górskie szczyty.

Samice zdziwiło, że ich wierzchołki pokrywał śnieg. Musiały być na prawdę wysokie, że w takim klimacie woda utrzymywała się w stanie zamrożenia, pomyślała.

To właśnie w ich stronę się kierowali, sunąc ponad wysokimi wydmami.

W końcu dotarli na miejsce, wlatując do wnętrza największej jaskini oświetlonej jedynie promieniami słońc. Ale to wystarczyło aby mogła wszystko zobaczyć.

Skoczek zatrzymał się gwałtownie i opadł delikatnie na ziemię. Mo postawiła swoją maszynę tuż za nim i wyskoczyła z kokpitu. Po chwili z głębi korytarza wyłoniła się jakaś postać. To był Michael, ubrany w brązową, skórzaną tunikę do kolan, przepiętą pasem.

Moonlight przyjrzała mu się. Wyglądał inaczej niż ostatnim razem, kiedy go widziała. Jego włosy były niemal całkowicie ciemne, rysy twarzy, nos i skóra bardziej ludzkie, a z jamek policzkowych została praktycznie tylko jedna. Nawet oczy miał ludzkie, chociaż wciąż żółte.

Uśmiechnął się lekko. Jej widok poprawił mu samopoczucie. Ze wszystkich Wraith, których pamiętał, tylko ona nie odwróciła się od niego. W prawdzie domyślał się powodu jej odwiedzin, ale wciąż oznaczało to, że na swój sposób martwi się o niego. To była bardzo pokrzepiająca myśl. Teraz, kiedy wszyscy próbują go zabić.

\- Podobno mnie szukałaś - rzekł.

\- To prawda… Niestety okazało się to trudniejsze niż sądziłam.

\- Gdyby to było takie łatwe, już dawno byłbym martwy… Miło cię znowu widzieć, Mo - dodał, zatrzymując się przed nią.

\- Ciebie również - odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. - Dobrze wyglądasz… Chociaż inaczej niż ostatnio, kiedy widzieliśmy się na hive mojej matki.

\- Efekt kolejnej terapii genowej… Ale chyba nie dlatego zadałaś sobie tyle trudu, aby mnie odnaleźć?

\- Nie… Chciałam porozmawiać o twoim… nowym zajęciu.

Michael uśmiechnął się lekko, może nawet z nutą protekcjonalizmu.

\- Chodź, to nie miejsce na rozmowy - powiedział spokojnie i ruszył przodem w głąb korytarza, którym przyszedł.

Mo podążyła za nim.

Kilkumetrowy korytarz oświetlało blado-żółte światło z prowizorycznych lamp, pomiędzy którymi zwisały organiczne przewody. Znała ten sprzęt. Można go było szybko zamontować i równie szybko zdjąć. W sam raz do takich prowizorycznych baz jak ta, pomyślała.

Kolejne pomieszczenie stanowiła ogromna jaskinia, której strop podziurawiony był niewielkimi otworami wpuszczającymi smugi światła i powietrze. Samica nie była pewna czy powstały w sposób naturalny czy też zrobiły to hybrydy Michaela. To tutaj porozkładano cały, najróżniejszy sprzęt i broń.

Znajdujący się w jaskini mężczyźni pojrzeli z zainteresowaniem na nowoprzybyłych. Ale Michael nie zwrócił nawet na nich uwagi, skręcając w bok, by wejść do niewielkiej jamy, w której trzymał swoje rzeczy. Nie było ich wiele. Prowizoryczne posłanie, kilka tabletów Wraith. Tutaj także oświetlenie stanowił otwór w stropie.

Michael nie zatrzymał się tam jednak, idąc dalej wąskim przejściem, aby wyjść po chwili na skalną półkę, z której rozciągał się widok na okolicę.

\- Masz własny taras - zażartowała Mo.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, siadając na głazie.

\- Lubię tu przesiadywać. Ten widok mnie uspokaja - powiedział z nutą nostalgii w głosie, spoglądając na horyzont, a potem odwrócił się do niej. - A więc co dokładnie sprowadza cię do mnie?

Moonlight usiadła obok niego.

\- Propozycja… abyś zaprzestał tego… szaleństwa. Nie wiem jak inaczej to nazwać… Wróć ze mną, na mój hive - powiedziała spokojnie. - Pamiętasz, proponowałam ci to już kiedyś… Porzuć to co robisz, zanim będzie za późno. Wiem, że pragniesz zemsty na Nowych Lanteanach za to co ci zrobili, ale to cię zniszczy, Michael - dodała z troską.

Ale on tylko uśmiechnął się.

\- Zastanawiające, że ze wszystkich osób tylko ty jedna wciąż przejmujesz się moim losem… Chociaż ledwo mnie znasz.

\- Może dlatego, że jestem w stanie zrozumieć jak się czujesz. Zdradzony… i odepchnięty tylko dlatego, że jesteś inny.

\- Tak - powiedział powoli. - Ty jesteś w stanie to zrozumieć - przyznał.

\- Więc wróć ze mną…

\- Już na to za późno, Mo. Za daleko zaszedłem.

\- Ale to cię zniszczy - oznajmiła, kładąc dłoń na jego dłoni. - Dowiedziałam się kim byłeś. Nadano ci imię Hightower. Zawsze byłeś ambitny i masz wielkie osiągnięcia. Jesteś genialnym naukowcem, jednym z najlepszych wśród Wraith. Na naszym hive mógłbyś spokojnie kontynuować swoje badania…

Przerwała, kiedy Michael zabrał swoją dłoń i wstał, podchodząc do krawędzi skalnej półki. Przez chwile milczał, znowu patrząc w dal, a potem odwrócił do niej głowę.

\- Nie pragniesz się na nich zemścić, Mo? Za to, co zrobił twojej matce i innym? - zapytał w końcu.

Samica spoglądała mu przez chwilę prosto w oczy. Były chłodne, pełne pogardy... i gniewu. Nie był już tym sam Wraith, którego poznała na hive matki, pomyślała ze smutkiem.

\- Zemsta nie zwróci im życia - odparła spokojnie. - To jest dobre na chwilę... Ale nie wypełni pustki w moim sercu.

\- Nie rozumiem cię. Jesteś Wraith, ale postępujesz jak... nawet nie jak ludzie - powiedział. - Zabrali Ci wszystko. Zemsta byłaby w tej sytuacji rzeczą normalną.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Zawsze starałem się myśleć logicznie. Dlatego nie popieram twojego działania. To nie jest sposób, Michael - powiedziała i podeszła do niego, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Zemsta nigdy nie jest dobrym sposobem. To prowadzi tylko do zniszczenia... Chodź ze mną, na nasz hive. Oni cię tam zaakceptują, zobaczysz.

Spojrzał w jej zielone oczy. Były takie łagodne i spokojne. Przez chwilę myślał, że naprawdę mógłby z nią pójść.

Ale potem cofnął się i znowu spojrzał na horyzont.

\- Ludzie na Ziemi maja takie powiedzenie: każdy jest kowalem własnego losu - rzekł. - Zdradzili mnie zarówno Wraith jak i ludzie, więc wybrałem swoją ścieżkę. Mój los…

\- Ale ta droga cię zniszczy - próbowała go przekonać. - Wypytałam o ciebie nawet _Vocatora_. Pomyślałam, że może będzie w stanie… Powiedział mi dlaczego nadał ci takie imię. Myślałam, że to z powodu twojego talentu, ambicji, ale on przyznał, że jedyną rzeczą jaką widział przy tobie, była wysoka wieża. Wieża z Atlantydy… z której spadasz… Jeśli tam polecisz, zginiesz Michael.

Spojrzał na nią i po chwili uśmiechnął się.

\- Skoro już o tym wiem, mogę tego uniknąć…

\- Nie lekceważ tego - przerwała mu spokojnie, lecz stanowczo. - _Vocator_ jest z Rodu Destiny, jednej z Pierwszych Matek - powiedziała z powagą. - Moja babka mawia, że miała wielki dar… i nigdy się nie myliła.

\- A czy ten dar uchronił ją przed śmiercią? - spytał z ironią. - Gdzie teraz jest?

\- Ambicja to dobra rzecz, ale wszystko ma granice rozsądku. Nie pozwól aby twoja ambicja i chęć zemsty doprowadziły do twojej zagłady… To dobrze, że chcesz być kowalem własnego losu. Zawsze uważałam, że Wraith od dawna się nie rozwijają. Pobadają w coraz większą stagnację, jak kiedyś Lanteanie. Ale przynajmniej wybieraj z rozwagą ścieżki, którymi podążasz… Hightower - dodała z lekkim uśmiechem.

Znowu przyglądał się jej przez dłuższą chwilę. Lubił z nią rozmawiać. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jej twarz, jej spojrzenie działały na niego kojąco.

\- Jesteś niezwykłą osobą, Moonlight - powiedział w końcu spokojnie. - Rozumiesz świat lepiej niż większość z nas. Potrafisz na niego spojrzeć z różnych perspektyw. To niezwykła umiejętność… Masz rację. Nasza rasa od dana popada w stagnację. Dlatego czas to zmienić… Ale najpierw muszę rozliczyć się z moją przeszłością - uśmiechnął się lekko i ruszył do przejścia. - Zaraz wyruszamy, ale możesz tutaj zostać do naszego powrotu. Dokończymy naszą rozmowę - dodał i zostawił ją samą.

Spoglądała za nim ze smutkiem jak znika w wąskim skalnym przejściu, a potem spojrzała na pustynię. Stała tam jeszcze długo po tym, jak skoczek opuścił jaskinię i skierował się ku wrotom na orbicie planety. Czuła jak jej serce przepełnia rozdzierający ból i smutek. Wiedziała, że on już nie wróci. Chciała wierzyć w coś innego, ale… w głębi duszy czuła, że to była ich ostatnia rozmowa.

Nie czekała na ich powrót. Wróciła na swój hive i zajęła się drobnymi naprawami, aby tylko zając czymś umysł. Ale tamtego dnia nie potrafiła się skupić. Wciąż miała przed oczyma obraz, który pokazał jej _Vocator_. Obraz Michaela spadającego z wieży Atlantydy… **"**

. . .

… **W** estchnęła ze smutkiem na wspomnienie tamtego dnia i położyła medalion z powrotem na półkę, po czym wyszła z kwatery, ruszając prosto do transportera.

Kiedy tylko drzwi niewielkiego pomieszczenia otworzyły się, stanął przed nią Skyfall. Jak zwykle spoglądał na nią z góry surowym wzrokiem. Czasami próbowała sobie przypomnieć kiedy po raz ostatni widziała go uśmiechniętego, tak po prostu, ale za każdym razem miała z tym kłopot.

\- Co ty znowu kombinujesz? - spytał podejrzliwie.

\- Nic - odparła z lekkim wahaniem i uśmiechnęła się.

Spojrzał w dół.

\- Więc po co ci te wszystkie rzeczy?

\- Tak sobie… Postanowiłam poprzypominać sobie niektóre rzeczy.

\- Genealogie Królowych? - powiedział, zerkając na tytuły książek.

\- No tak… bo mam spotkanie z babka, a ona lubi mnie czasami z tego przepytywać… Więc postanowiłam odświeżyć sobie wiadomości.

Starała się być jak najbardziej naturalna i zrelaksowana… ale spojrzenie Skyfalla zawsze sprawiało, że okłamywanie go przychodziło jej z wielkim trudem. Niemal zawsze wiedział kiedy kłamała. A ona za każdym razem czuła się jak małe dziecko na przesłuchaniu - bezradna i bezbronna.

Spojrzał ponownie prosto w jej oczy, przysuwając swoja twarz do jej.

\- Powtórzę pytanie: co ty znowu kombinujesz? - rzekł, cedząc każde słowo. - Starburst znowu cię do czegoś namawia? - warknął.

\- Nie…

\- Mo? - syknął stanowczo.

Próbowała przybrać jak najbardziej niewinny wyraz twarzy… ale na niego to nie działało. Po prostu stał nieugięcie, pochylony lekko nad nią, czekając na odpowiedź. Na prawdziwa odpowiedź.

Poczuła, że zaczyna się rumienić. Była słaba, pomyślała. Nie potrafiła przeciwstawić się Dowódcy Wraith… Była by kiepską Królową, stwierdziła zrezygnowana i westchnęła ciężko.

\- Biorę to z powodu ludzi… Chcą się spotkać z Szarą Radą, więc poprosili mnie abym im coś o nich opowiedziała. Żeby wiedzieli czego się spodziewać… A nie wszystko pamiętam. Tyle tego było…

\- Przestań łgać - przerwał jej.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że łże? - spytała lekko oburzona.

\- Znam cię od dziecka. Doskonale wiem kiedy mnie okłamujesz - rzekł z nutą satysfakcji, że ma nad nią przewagę. - Mogłaś okłamywać swojego ojca, ale ze mną ten numer ci nie przejdzie.

\- Niestety - wymamrotała pod nosem.

\- Skoro więc jesteś tego świadoma, to zacznij mówić prawdę.

Moonlight spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie mogę - rzuciła szybko z wyrazem przeprosin na twarzy i chciała jak najszybciej wejść do pomieszczenia transportera, ale Skyfall zatrzymał ją.

\- Obiecałem twojemu ojcu, że będę cię odwodził od twoich głupich pomysłów i mam zamiar dotrzymać słowa - oznajmiał z powaga. - Więc albo natychmiast powiesz mi na co ci te wszystkie rzeczy, albo nie opuścisz tego hive.

Znowu spoglądała na niego przez chwilę, wciąż z tym samym przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie mogę - powiedziała. - To skomplikowane… Nie zrozumiałbyś…

\- Uważasz, że jestem za głupi by zrozumieć twoje pomysły? - spytał z nutą ironii.

\- Nie - zaprotestowała. - Nie to miałam na myśli… Tylko… To skomplikowane. Wściekłbyś się - dodała, błagając go wzrokiem by pozwolił jej iść.

\- Żadna nowość przy twoich pomysłach - parsknął.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, rozbawiona jego słowami.

\- Ale tym razem…

Nie dokończyła. Z głębi bocznego korytarza dobiegło ją radosne wołanie Blaze.

\- Mam to! Możemy zaczynać! To będzie przekręt wszechczasów…! - przerwał nagle, widząc dziwne spojrzenie Mo. - Co? - spytał zaskoczony, zwalniając i wtedy zobaczył wyłaniającą się z transportera postać Dowódcy. Stanął w miejscu na jego widok. - O cholera - mruknął.

\- Rozumiem, że on został wtajemniczony w twój plan? - spytał spokojnie Skyfall.

\- Jest jego częścią - przyznała.

\- Ale mi nie chcesz go zdradzić? Ponieważ: nie zrozumiem - podkreślił te słowa.

\- Blaze… ma inne spojrzenie… na świat…

\- Tak, wiem. Zupełnie jak ty - mruknął. - Dlatego wasze wspólne pomysły i wypady zawsze kończą się kłopotami - zauważył, rzucając młodemu Wraith wymowne spojrzenie. - Może jego powinienem wypytać? Ma mniejszą wprawę w łganiu mi prosto w oczy niż ty - dodał złośliwie.

Sunblaze uśmiechnął się szeroko… i nerwowo. Konfrontacja z Dowódcą była ostatnią rzecz jakiej teraz potrzebował.

\- Więc… Albo w końcu dowiem się co znowu planujecie… Albo oboje zamknę w celach… Osobnych… Daleko od siebie - podkreślił, spoglądając stanowczo to na Mo to na Blaze. - …Czekam.

Oboje wymienili się szybkimi spojrzeniami.

\- Uwierz mi, że tym razem nie chcesz wiedzieć - rzuciła w końcu Mo. - Obawiam się, że tego pomysłu nie strawisz - próbowała zażartować, ale Wraith znowu przysnął swoją twarz do jej.

\- Wypróbuj mnie.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zerknęła na przyjaciela. Wiedziała jednak, że jest równie bezradny jak ona.

\- No cóż… Jakby ci to delikatnie powiedzieć… To skomplikowane…

\- To już wspominałaś… Może jednak więcej szczegółów? - wycedził słowa, nie odsuwając się od niej.

Znowu uśmiechnęła się szeroko… i nerwowo. A potem wzięła głęboki oddech, zrezygnowana i wypuściła głośno powietrze z płuc.

\- Chodzi o nową Primary… Królową Starbursta - zaczęła ostrożnie.

\- Co z nią?

\- No więc… ona… - zerknęła kątem oka na Blaze.

Młody Wraith zaczął właśnie wycofywać się ostrożnie.

\- Stój!... tam gdzie stoisz - rzucił oficer, wskazując na niego palcem.

Pilot zamarł w bezruchu, niezadowolony, że jego mały fortel nie powiódł się.

\- Mów dalej - dodał Skyfall, znowu spoglądając na Mo.

\- A więc… Nowa Primary… to… Teyla Emmagan…

Zerknęła na niego niepewnie, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie i czekając na wybuch furii Dowódcy. Ale on tylko patrzył na nią, jakby analizował jej słowa, a na jego twarzy zaczął pojawiać się powoli coraz większy uśmiech. W końcu roześmiał się głośno, gardłowym tonem.

Moonlight spojrzała zupełnie zdezorientowana na Sunblaze… a on na nią.

\- Mówię poważnie, Skall - powiedziała w końcu. - Prawdziwa Królowa Starbursta…

\- Powiedz mi, Moonlight, co takiego ci zrobiłem, że tak bardzo życzysz mi śmierci? - przerwał jej, chociaż jego głos był spokojny. - Obraziłem cię czymś?... A może obwiniasz mnie za śmierć twojego ojca?

\- Ależ nie, przecież wiesz…

\- Więc dlaczego robisz wszystko, aby wysłać mnie w zaświaty?! - warknął, przerywając jej i znowu przysuwając swoją twarz do jej.

Widziała wściekłość w jego oczach, w wyrazie twarzy, zaciśniętych ustach, a nawet w żyle pulsującej coraz mocniej na jego czole.

\- Dlatego mówiłam ci, że tym razem nie chcesz wiedzieć - jęknęła.

.

* * *

 **Rozdział 24**

 ** _Być jak Królowa Wraith_.**

 **T** ransportowiec wylądował na platformie i kiedy tylko właz opadł w dół, Starburst podszedł bliżej.

Zatrzymał się jednak, widząc bardzo niezadowolona minę Moonlight, stawiającą twardo kroki, a za nią pochmurnego Blaze.

\- Coś się stało? - spytał.

\- Tak - syknęła, zatrzymując się tuż przed nim. - Przez ciebie mamy kłopoty - warknęła.

\- Jakie kłopoty? - zainteresował się.

\- Takie - dodała, wskazując kciukiem przez ramię w kierunku luku, po czym ruszyła dalej.

Dowódca Wraith spojrzał w tamtym kierunku… i przełknął głośno ślinę. Na włazie transportowca pojawił się właśnie Skyfall, stąpając powoli, z rękoma splecionymi za plecami. Na jego ustach widniał podejrzany uśmieszek satysfakcji. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

\- No, no, no… Myślałem, że nie dożyję tej chwili, a jednak - powiedział spokojnie i zatrzymał się przed Starburstem. - Ktoś jednak przebił Mo i Blaze w ich idiotycznych pomysłach… Ale w życiu nie przypuszczałbym, że będziesz to ty… Dostojny, szanowany Starburst. Syn samej Nightstorm.

\- Widzę, że dobrze się bawisz.

\- Wyśmienicie - odparł i przysunął swoja twarz do jego. - I przysięgam ci, że jeżeli ta sprawa w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodzi Moonlight, osobiście cię wypatroszę… Bardzo powoli - wysyczał przez zęby.

Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Jak mawia pewna ludzka samica: ustaw się w kolejce.

Ale Skyfall nie wydawał się być rozbawiony tym żartem.

\- Nawet gdyby w tej kolejce stało pół galaktyki, uwierz mi, że ja będę pierwszy… I pozostali będą się musieli zadowolić twoimi ochłapami - nie zmienił ton głosu.

Przez krótką chwilę spoglądał mu nieugięcie prosto w oczy, po czym ruszył za Mo i Sunblaze.

Starburst spojrzał za nim ponuro i warknął pod nosem. Ten plan zaczynało wymykać mu się spod kontroli, pomyślał. Obecność Moonlight była konieczna ze względu na przygotowanie Teyli do spotkania z Nightstorm. Obecność Sunblaze mógł tolerować… Ale Skyfall… To oznaczało tylko jedno: kłopoty. Poważne kłopoty.

Wyobraził sobie jak musiał być wściekły, kiedy dowiedział się o wszystkim. Aż dziwne, że nie kazał ich rozstrzelać… I prawdę powiedziawszy, jak teraz to analizował, to jego opanowanie było bardzo podejrzane, pomyślał. Skyfall był w prawdzie oddanym przyjacielem Icestorm i teraz Mo, ale jego udział w planie zaniepokoił poważnie Starbursta. Zbyt dobrze znał tego Wraith. Takie zachowanie nie było w jego stylu. Skyfall zawsze przede wszystkim był lojalnym oficerem wywiadu Szarej Rady… Chyba, że wydarzyło się coś, co zmusiło go do takiego zachowania… lub zmieniło jego podejście do pewnych spraw.

Zdecydowanie będzie musiał zbadać ta sprawę w wolnej chwili, pomyślał i ruszył za nimi.

Drzwi komory, w której wciąż znajdowała się drużyna z Atlantydy, otworzyły się przed Mo i oczy zebranych tam ludzi natychmiast spoczęły na niej.

Teyla stała w odległym końcu. Samica od razu zauważyła, że jest zdenerwowana… i wcale się jej nie dziwiła. Podszywanie się pod Wraith musiało ją kosztować wiele nerwów, pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się lekko do niej. Uznała, że ten ludzki gest powinien pomóc jej nieco się odprężyć.

\- Chodź ze mną - powiedziała spokojnie. - Zobaczymy co potrafisz.

Emmagan zerknęła na swoich przyjaciół, po czym wzięła głębszy oddech i podeszła do Mo. Drzwi zasnęły się za nimi i dwaj strażnicy od razu wrócili na swoje stanowisko, pilnując wejścia.

Samica Wraith ruszyła korytarzem w kierunku najbliższego transportera.

\- Gdzie idziemy? - spytała Teyla.

\- Do sali tronowej - odparła spokojnie - …Todd wyjaśnił ci jakie są moje warunki uczestnictwa w tej… maskaradzie?

\- Tak.

\- A zatem rozumiesz, że wszystko czego się dowiesz, jest przeznaczone TYLKO dla ciebie? - podkreśliła słowo. - Nie wolno ci przekazać tej wiedzy nikomu… W jakikolwiek sposób - zaznaczyła.

\- Tak.

\- To dobrze - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem i otworzyła drzwi transportera.

Wiązka przeniosła je w inny rejon hiveship, zaledwie kilka metrów o sali tronowej. Ale kiedy weszły do środka, Teyla natychmiast zatrzymała się widząc kto tam czeka.

\- Spokojnie - zapewniła ją Mo łagodnym głosem i położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu, podprowadzając bliżej tronu. - Oni nam pomogą… W prawdzie jego nie brałam wcześniej pod uwagę… - gestem głowy wskazała na Skyfalla stojącego najbliżej - ale to może być dla nas korzystny obrót sprawy. Im więcej osób potwierdzi twoja wiarygodność, tym lepiej.

\- A Blaze?

Moonlight uśmiechnęła się do młodego Wraith, nieco rozbawiona.

\- No cóż, najwyraźniej jesteśmy… kuzynami, zgodnie z ludzkimi kryteriami - rzucił, uśmiechając się szeroko do niej.

Teyla spojrzała zaskoczona na samicę.

\- Steelflower była z tego samego klanu co Blaze - wyjaśniła Mo. - Ich matki były półsiostrami. Co według waszych ludzkich koligacji czyni z was kuzynów… A teraz przedstaw mi się - dodała, zatrzymując się przed tronem.

Emmagan skupiła się i wysłała telepatyczną informacje do Mo. Ale ta wyglądała na niezadowoloną.

\- Źle - oznajmiła z powagą. - Po pierwsze: zastanawiałaś się. To już samo w sobie jest podejrzane. Masz to robić odruchowo, nawet kiedy obudzę cię w środku nocy… Po drugie: użyłaś skróconej wersji. To może kosztować cię nawet życie… Aż dziwne, że udało się wam to z Solarwind. Ale przedstawiając się tak Szarej Radzie, zostanie to uznane za obelgę - dodała, zaczynając spacerować wokół niej. - Ułożę dla ciebie pełne imię, ale musisz je opanować do perfekcji. Zapomnieć, że jesteś Teyla Emmagan. Od teraz jesteś Steelflower i masz się przedstawiać w ten sposób… - dodała i wysłała jej telepatycznie swoje pełne imię.

W pierwszej chwili nawet dla Teyla był to tylko niezrozumiały szum, ale jej umysł szybko przetworzył informację na zrozumiały dla niej język. Spojrzała zaskoczona na młodą samicę.

\- Nazywasz się Moonlight? - spytała. - Piękne imię…

\- To nie ma teraz znaczenia, jak się nazywam - przerwała jej oschle, przewracając oczami. - Teraz powinno cię interesować tylko jedno: jak przeżyć spotkanie z moją babką… człowieku - dodała, przysuwając swoją twarz do jej. - A teraz pokaż mi jak się zachowujesz… Usiądź na tron - wskazała ręką, już spokojniej, odsuwając się od niej.

Teyla skinęła lekko głową, wyprostowała się, przyjmując najbardziej dumną postawę jaką mogła i dostojnym krokiem podeszła powoli do tronu, by usiąść na nim… A potem czekała na reakcję Mo.

\- Do przyjęcia - mruknęła samica i spojrzała na Starbursta. - Przynajmniej tego nauczyłeś jej w miarę poprawnie.

\- To będzie katastrofa - parsknął pod nosem Skyfall i zaraz zauważył spojrzenie Mo.

\- Nie pomagasz mi tym - rzuciła.

\- Ale to prawda… Sama widzisz jak ona się zachowuje - powiedział, podchodząc bliżej. - Nawet 10 lat wśród ludzi nie wytłumaczy.. tego - gestem głowy wskazał na Teyla.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc: "tego"? - oburzyła się Emmagan, wstając.

I nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że podniosła na niego głos. Niemal wstrzymała oddech, kiedy Dowódca spojrzał na nią… Ale ku swojemu zaskoczeniu nie takiej reakcji się po nim spodziewała: spoglądał na nią swoimi żółtymi oczyma z wyrazem zadowolenia na twarzy. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Może jednak jest dla nas jakaś nadzieja. Po raz pierwszy zachowałaś się jak Królowa - powiedział spokojnie i podszedł bliżej. - Zapamiętaj ten moment, to uczucie, bo właśnie tak masz się zachowywać cały czas. Masz patrzeć na świat z duma i pogardą. Nie okazywać słabości… W swojej komnacie możesz płakać, krzyczeć i walić głowa o ściany. Ale poza nią masz być… jak to mawiają ludzie? - zerknął na Mo - Wredną suką?

\- Dokładnie - przyznała Moonlight z rozbawieniem.

\- A teraz zamieńcie się miejscami… Mo będzie udawała swoją babkę. Musimy cię porządnie przygotować na spotkanie z nią. Znajomość podstaw etykiety to jedno, a umiejętność rozmowy z Królową jak Nightstorm to zupełnie co innego - dodał.

Teyla zeszła z podium, na którym stał tron.

\- A jak ty się nazywasz? - spytała pewna siebie, a on uniósł nieco brew. - Skoro mamy udawać sojuszników, powinnam to wiedzieć - dodała, nie zmieniając tonu. - Mo nazywa cię Skall, a jego Blaze - gestem głowy wskazała na młodego Wraith. - Ale jeśli jej babka zapyta mnie o was, mniemam, że nie powinnam was tak nazywać.

Dowódca znowu uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust i nagle wysłała Teyla telepatyczną wiadomość. Zaraz po nim to samo zrobił Blaze, co nieco zdezorientowało kobietę. Po chwili udało się jej jednak zapanować nad natłokiem informacji, jakie otrzymała i ułożyć je w spójną całość.

\- Wasze imiona przypominają imiona grupy ludzi z Ziemi, zwanych Indianami - zauważyła. - Skąd się biorą? Kiedy się przedstawiacie, rozumiem to, ale przecież wy również otrzymujecie imię niedługo po narodzeniu.

Skąd więc wiecie jak nazwać dziecko?

\- Nadaje je nam _Vocator_ \- odparła samica. - Można to przetłumaczyć jako: ten, który nadaje imiona. Posiada on pewien talent: potrafi zajrzeć w przyszłość nowonarodzonego Wraith i na tej podstawie wybiera dla niego imię. Określa jego charakterystyczną cechę albo jakieś istotne wydarzenie w jego życiu.

\- Jest jasnowidzem?

\- Chyba tak… Tak, sądzę, że to dobre określenie jego zdolności - przyznała. - Dla przykładu, Wraith, którego nazwaliście Michael, otrzymał imię: Hightower… _Vocator_ powiedział mi, że to dlatego, gdyż jedyna wizja, jaka miał w jego przypadku, był moment śmierci Michaela… kiedy spada z wieży Atlantydy.

Teyla zdenerwowała się nieco, zastanawiając się czy ów _Vocator_ powiedział Mo również kto przyczynił się do śmierci Michaela… Zerknęła na nią niepewnie, ale samica uśmiechnęła się tylko i spojrzała na drzwi komnaty.

\- Zaczynajmy. Nie mamy wiele czasu… Przećwiczmy twoje wejście - poleciła i usiadła na tron.

Emmagan obserwowała ja uważnie. Zaskoczyło ją, że pomimo tego iż Moonlight nigdy nie została królową, to jednak wciąż potrafiła się tak zachować. Jej sposób poruszania się, siadania i poza, jaką przyjęła… Teyla po raz pierwszy zobaczyła w niej prawdziwą samicę Wraith, która właśnie spoglądała na nią oschle swoimi zielonymi oczyma. Wcześniejsze nauki Todda dały jej pewien wgląd w zasady rządzące społecznością Wraith, ale teraz kobieta zaczynała rozumieć, że to co wie, to dopiero wierzchołek góry.

Pomyślała o doktor Hovich, która była by zachwycona tą wiedzą.

\- Zapomnij o tym, człowieku - burknął tuż nad nią Skyfall i spojrzał na Mo. - A ją obserwuj bardzo uważnie. Jest _Protheu_ , ale wciąż pamięta jak powinna się zachować prawdziwa Królowa… Ćwiczcie - dodał głośniej i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Dokąd idziesz?! - zdziwiła się Mo.

\- Mam coś do zrobienia - odpowiedział tajemniczo.

\- Jest coś ważniejszego niż to?!

\- Nie… ale na razie nie jestem tu potrzebny - dodał z progu z lekkim uśmiechem i wyszedł na korytarz.

\- Nie chcę nic mówić, ale twój Hivemaster chyba właśnie cię olał… moja Królowo - parsknął rozbawiony Blaze.

\- Jak zawsze - mruknęła, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło młodego Wraith.

\- Czasami zastanawiam się, czy zachowywałby się tak samo, gdybyś jednak została Królową.

\- Zakład, że tak?

\- Nie… bo obstawiam to samo założenie - rzucił.

\- Czyli jego zachowanie niczym nie różniłoby się od twojego - zauważyła ironicznie, na co Sunblaze uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

\- Może więc dla odmiany poudajecie, że jest tak, jak powinno być - przerwał im Starburst. - Czas ucieka.

Moonlight westchnęła i znowu przyjęła dumną postawę Królowej zasiadającej w swoim tronie…

W innej części hive Skyfall zatrzymał się przed drzwiami pomieszczenia, w którym przebywali ludzie z Atlantydy i otworzył je.

\- Długo macie zamiar nas tutaj trzymać? - spytał lekko poirytowany Sheppard, podchodząc do niego.

\- Skoro już o tym wspominasz… Możecie odejść. Wasza przyjaciółka ma jeszcze sporo nauki - odparł, spoglądając na niego z góry z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie rozumiem? - udał zdziwionego.

\- Naprawdę? - zadrwił i wyminął go, kierując się wprost na doktor Hovich.

Pułkownik skrzywił się, wyraźnie niezadowolony, że kolejny Wraith został wtajemniczony w ich małą mistyfikację. W tym tempie niebawem będzie wiedziało o tym pół galaktyki, pomyślał. I to ta mniej wskazana połowa.

Kobieta cofnęła się, spoglądała na niego zdezorientowana i lekko wystraszona, nie wiedząc czego powinna się spodziewać. Wraith zatrzymał się tuż przed nią, pochylając nad nią i przyglądał się jej przez chwile uważnie.

\- Czego od niej chcesz? - warknął Ronon, ruszając w ich kierunku.

Skyfall spojrzał na niego szybko i warknął ostrzegawczo, a stojący w progu żołnierze unieśli swoją broń, gotowi do strzału.

\- Masz gen Lantean? - spytał w końcu, z powrotem przenosząc wzrok na kobietę.

\- …Tak - przyznała.

\- Chodź - dodał i odwrócił się na pięcie.

\- Po co? - spytała, zerkając nieco wystraszona raz na pułkownika a raz na Wraith.

Dowódca zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią.

\- Jeden z naszych naukowców znał przed wojną Lantean. Jesteś do niej łudząco podobna… Z pewnością bardzo zainteresuje go twój przypadek.

\- Zbieg okoliczności…

\- Jej siostra prawdopodobnie uciekła z innymi na Ziemię - przerwał jej. - Nie sądzę, aby to był zbieg okoliczności.

Hovich zmarszczyła nieco czoło.

\- Sądzisz, że mogę być jej potomkiem?

\- To prawdopodobne… biorąc pod uwagę kilka czynników, które za tym przemawiają - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

Kobieta zerknęła najpierw na pozostałych, a potem podążyła za nim.

\- Alaya… - zaczęła Jennifer, podnosząc się, ale kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej spokojnie.

\- W porządku… Przyznam, że ta historia również mnie zaintrygowała - powiedziała. - Chętnie dowiem się czegoś więcej - dodała i wyszła za oficerem Wraith na korytarz.

\- Wy możecie wracać na Atlantydę - oznajmił Skall i ruszyła dalej.

Tym razem drzwi pomieszczenia nie zamknęły się. Pozostali spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Dzięki bogu, wreszcie - rzucił McKay, wstając jako pierwszy i podał rękę Keller. - Myślałem już, że utkniemy tu na dobre - dodał, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia.

Sheppard i Ronon dołączyli za nimi.

.

.

 **A** laya Hovich weszła za Dowódcą do sporego pomieszczenia pełnego najróżniejszego sprzętu stojącego na podłodze, stołach i półkach. Większość była zdecydowanie wytworzona przez Wraith, zauważyła, ale kilka rzeczy wyglądało na dzieło ludzi i Lantean.

\- Zaczekaj tu - polecił Skyfall w przeszedł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia.

Kobieta zaczęła więc przyglądać się wszystkiemu uważnie. Niektóre rzeczy rozpoznała bez trudu: probówki, fiolki, pipeta czy sprzęt do destylacji. Ale większość stanowiła dla niej zagadkę.

Podeszła bliżej jednego z organicznych monitorów. Widniał na nim wzór jakiejś substancji. Zaczęła analizować napisy. Wciąż jeszcze niezbyt dobrze znała język Wraith, aby spokojnie przeczytać tekst.

Nagle jej uwagę odwrócił dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Spojrzała gwałtownie w bok. W przejściu do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia stał Wraith. Był średniego wzrostu, raczej szczupły. Jego sięgające do połowy pleców włosy był spięte częściowo po bokach w dwa cienkie warkoczyki, ozdobione srebrnymi pierścieniami. A jego prawe oko zdobił tatuaż w kształcie podwójnej błyskawicy. Jego żółte oczy spoglądały na nią z niedowierzaniem… A potem zmrużył je, a na jego twarzy pojawił się gniew. Spojrzał za siebie i szybkim ruchem złapał Skyfall za szyję, przyciskając go do ściany.

\- Myślisz, że to jest zabawne - warknął.

\- …Sądziłem… że… - mówił z trudem Dowódca, próbując uwolni się z uścisku, jednak bezskutecznie.

Wystraszona Alaya przyglądała się tej scenie, nie wiedząc co zrobić.

\- Zostaw go! To był mój pomysł! - zawołała w końcu.

Clearcut spojrzał na nią powoli, zwalniając nieco uścisk na szyi przyjaciela. Jednak wściekły wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się. Kobieta chciała się w pierwszej chwili wycofać, ale potem przypomniała sobie co powiedziała jej Mo: "Nigdy nie okazuj strachu przed Wraith. Bo zaraz to wykorzysta i zniszczy cię". Wzięła więc głębszy oddech i wyprostowała się.

\- Dowódca wspomniał, że przed wojną znałeś kobietę Lantean podobną do mnie… i przypuszcza, że jej siostra może być moim przodkiem… Mam gen ATA Lantean pozwalający na korzystanie z ich technologii - ciągnęła, widząc, że Wraith wciąż trzyma Skyfalla za gardło. - Poprosiłam go więc o spotkanie z tobą… Jestem antropologiem i xenobiologiem, więc ta historia bardzo mnie zainteresowała…

\- Wyjdź - warknął, przerywając jej i puszczając w końcu Dowódcę.

Ten pochylił się do przodu, chwytając łapczywie powietrze w płuca.

\- Oboje wyjdźcie - dodał tym samym tonem. - Natychmiast! - wrzasnął i zwrócił do pomieszczenia, z którego przyszedł.

Skyfall spojrzał na kobietę.

\- Lepiej chodźmy stąd - powiedział, masując kark i podszedł do drzwi laboratorium.

Hovich w pierwszej chwili chciała podążyć za nim, gniew naukowca Wraith przeraził ją, ale w połowie drogi olśniło ją.

Zmieniła nagle kierunek, ruszając do drugiego pomieszczenia.

\- Nie idź tam…

\- Tylko na chwilę - powiedziała spokojnie i weszła do pokoju.

Wraith stał przy odległym stole z opuszczoną głową i wbijając swoje pazury w drewniany blat.

Kobieta podeszła do niego powoli.

\- Kazałem ci wyjść… człowieku - warknął, odwracając się do niej gwałtownie.

Jego twarz pełna była gniewu… i bólu. Ale Alaya nie cofnęła się. Nawet nie drgnęła. Po prostu patrzyła na niego… ze współczuciem.

\- Kochałeś ją, prawda? - spytała w końcu łagodnie.

Wraith wciąż górował nad nią, chociaż był niewiele wyższy, patrząc na nią rozbieganymi oczyma. A potem jego spojrzenie złagodniało. Uspokoił się i rozluźnił mięśnie.

\- Nie chciałam sprawdzić ci przykrości…

\- A dlaczego miałoby cię to obchodzić, człowieku? - przerwał jej oschle. - Przecież my nie mamy uczuć.

\- Wszystkie żywe istoty czują, w ten lub inny sposób - odparła spokojnie. - A skoro ty zareagowałeś na mój widok w ten sposób… ona musiała być dla ciebie bardzo ważna.

\- Tak, była dla mnie najważniejsza - wysyczał, wciąż trzymając swoją twarz blisko jej. - A wasi wspaniali Lantean, których tak gloryfikujecie, zabili ją… Wraz z innymi, którzy byli po naszej stronie.

\- Przykro mi… I przepraszam, że sprawiłam ci ból. Naprawdę, nie miałam takiego zamiaru - dodała spokojnie, po czym wycofała się o krok i zawróciła w stronę wyjścia z laboratorium.

Odkąd dostała się do projekt "Stargate" i dowiedziała się o Wraith, zastanawiała się jaka jest ich wersja wojny z Lanteanami. Każdy z raportów, który czytała, demonizował ich, opisując jako krwiożercze, bezduszne istoty. Ale przecież każdy medalion ma dwie strony… i nie było to tylko jej zdanie. Hipoteza o genezie Wraith doktora Becketta stawiały więcej pytań, niż odpowiedzi. A ona czuła, że w tej historii jest drugie dno. Coś więcej, niż mówiły im zapisy z Atlantydy… bardzo enigmatyczne zapisy. Wojna przecież zawsze ma dwa oblicza… i dwie wersje.

Clearcut spoglądał za nią, jak odchodzi. Zdezorientowany. Był wściekły na przyjaciela, że przyprowadził ta kobietę… jednak z drugiej strony jej widok przywołał tyle wspomnień. I to nie tylko tych bolesnych.

Hovich zerknęła szybko po raz ostatni w głąb laboratorium i wyszła na korytarz.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 25**

 ** _Nocna Furia_.**

 **O** statni z szewronów na wrotach uaktywnił się i urządzenie wypluło z siebie gruby strumień materii przypominający konsystencją wzburzoną wodę.

Richard Woolsey spojrzał na głównego kontrolera.

\- Kod pułkownika Shepparda - poinformował go sierżant Maranzano.

\- Opuście osłonę - polecił dowódca stacji i podszedł bliżej schodów prowadzących w dół, w kierunku wrót, czekając aż ze spokojnej już tafli horyzontu zdarzeń wyłonią się przybysze.

Pierwszą osobą, która przeszła przez wrota był John Sheppard. Tuż za nim pojawiły się pozostałe osoby z jego drużyny… wszyscy poza Teyla i Mo. Woolsey spojrzał na nich i podszedł szybko bliżej, zaniepokojony tym faktem.

\- A gdzie są…? - zaczął, ale pułkownik nie dał mu dokończyć.

\- Na hive Todda. Mo przygotowuje Teylę do spotkania z Szarą Radą Wraith - wyjaśnił.

Ton jego głosu wyraźnie wskazywał, że nie jest z tego zadowolony.

\- Ale dlaczego?

\- Proszę zapytać Todda. To jego wina. Powiedział coś i teraz Rada chce rozmawiać… z jego Nową Królową, czyli…

\- …Teylą - dokończył za niego Woolsey z grymasem niezadowolenia na twarzy.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Więc Mo wie kogo udawała Teyla?

\- Tak. Todd uznał, że tylko ona jest w stanie nauczyć Teylę wszystkiego, aby mogła się spotkać z Radą bez wpadki… A raczej bez większej wpadki, jak stwierdziła Mo - mruknął.

\- A co na to Mo? Na wiadomość o Teyli?

\- Jak można się domyśleć nie była zachwycona - wtrąciła Keller. - Ale Todd rozmawiał z nią i najwyraźniej zgodziła się. Zresztą sama zauważyła, że to co potrafi Teyla w ogóle by się jej nie przydało na spotkani z Radą. Była nawet zaskoczona jakim cudem udało nam się oszukać poprzednią Primary.

\- To zaczyna wymykać się spod kontroli - mruknął Woolsey.

\- Też tak uważam - przyznał John. - Ale Teyla sądzi, że może to być niepowtarzalna okazja.

\- Pytanie czy ryzyko jest tego warte - nie zmienił ponurego tonu dowódca stacji.

\- No właśnie - również mruknął Sheppard.

Woolsey spojrzał na niego, nieco zaskoczony faktem iż zdanie pułkownika wyjątkowo pokrywa się z jego. Chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy wrota ponownie zaczęły się aktywować. Mężczyzna spojrzał na zegarek.

\- A tym razem kto? To nie czas na powrót naszych ludzi - zaważył i ruszył z powrotem do centrum kontroli.

Sierżant Maranzano wyczekująco spoglądał na monitor laptopa, czekając aż aktywni się ostatni szewron. I gdy tylko horyzont zdarzeń przybrał doskonale znaną im postać lekko falującej wodnej tafli, włączył przesłonę, czekając na sygnał z drugiej strony. Jednak to, co odebrały czujniki, nie było tym, czego się spodziewał. Spojrzał z lekkim niedowierzaniem na Woolseya.

\- To kod Podróżników - powiedział w końcu. - Proszą o rozmowę.

\- Proszę przełączyć na główny ekran - polecił Richard i odwrócił się do dużego monitora.

Sierżant skinął głową i po krótkiej chwili ekran zamigotał, ukazując twarz młodej kobiety.

-… Panna Larrin - powiedział w końcu zaskoczony jej widokiem dowódca stacji. - Co za niespodzianka… Coś się stało, że kontaktujecie się z nami?

\- Witam, Panie Woolsey - odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. - Wiem, że odzywamy się tylko kiedy potrzebujemy pomocy, ale proszę mi wierzyć, że nie zależy to tylko ode mnie…

\- Rozumiem. Ma pani swoich zwierzchników - dokończył za nią z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

\- Właśnie… I prawdę powiedziawszy tym razem nie wiedzą o naszej rozmowie… I wolałabym aby tak pozostało… o ile wszystko się uda.

\- Oczywiście… W czym zatem tkwi problem?

\- W naszym statku. Mamy z nim pewien problem i pomyślałam, że może wasi inżynierowie będą w stanie nam pomóc - powiedziała i zerknęła w bok, kiwając lekko głową. - Przesyłamy wam dane techniczne uszkodzonego systemu oraz współrzędne planety, na orbicie której jesteśmy.

\- I sądzisz, że znowu wam pomożemy, a wy znowu nabijecie nas w butelkę? - wtrącił drwiąco Sheppard, stając z założonymi rękoma.

\- Pułkowniku - upomniał go Woolsey.

\- No co? To prawda. Zawsze, kiedy się na nich natykamy, są kłopoty, a na koniec wyrzucają nas i znikają bez słowa "dziękuję".

\- Tylko ciebie, Sheppard - zadrwiła kobieta. - Poza tym kieruję moją prośbę do twojego dowódcy i to do niego należy ostatnie zdanie - dodała z szyderczym uśmieszkiem i ponownie spojrzała na łysawego mężczyznę. - Mam nadzieję, że nasza ostatnia współpraca nieco przyćmiła poprzednie… nieporozumienia.

\- Nieporozumienia!? - parsknął pułkownik. - Więziłaś mnie… Dwa razy - przypomniał jej.

Kobieta na ekranie uniosła nieco brew z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Podobno każdy dostaje to, na co zasługuje - odparła. - Poza tym wydawało mi się, że to lubisz.

John Sheppard chciał jej odpowiedzieć, dźwigając rękę, lecz Woolsey uprzedził go.

\- Ja również mam nadzieję, że nasza znajomość nie będzie się opierała tylko na… nagłych przypadkach, Panno Larrin… Postaramy się jak najszybciej zebrać odpowiednią ekipę i pomóc wam w naprawach.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się lekko, uprzejmie.

\- Dziękuję, Panie Woolsey… Zatem czekamy - odparła i rzuciwszy ostatnie, krótkie spojrzenie pułkownikowi, rozłączyła się.

Dowódca stacji spojrzał na żołnierz i skrzywił się lekko.

\- No co?... To ona zaczęła - zaczął się tłumaczyć.

Ale Richard nie odpowiedział mu. Spojrzał tylko na McKaya.

\- Doktorze, proszę przejrzeć nadesłane dane i zebrać ekipę - polecił.

\- Prześlijcie to do mojego laboratorium - odparł Rodney i ruszył w kierunku schodów.

.

.

 **S** kyfall stał z boku sali tronowej, oparty o jeden z organicznych filarów i przyglądał się z rozbawieniem jak Moonlight stara się przeistoczyć ludzką kobietę w Królową Wraith.

W prawdzie Teyla Emmagan szybko pojmowała przekazywane jej nauki, jednak jej ostrożność, ważenie każdego następnego ruchu i słowa sprawiały, że w jej zachowaniu szybko można było dostrzec pewną… nienaturalność.

Strach przed spotkaniem z Radą był silniejszy. Strach człowieka przed spotkaniem twarzą w twarz z tyloma Królowymi Wraith.

\- To największy idiotyzm o jakim słyszałem - mruknął w końcu ponurym tonem Sunblaze, stojąc obok Dowódcę z założonymi na piersi ramionami. - Rada każe nasz wypatroszyć… Nie, one osobiście nas wypatroszą.

Skall spojrzał na niego.

\- Podobno to miała być świetna zabawa - przypomniał mu. - Od kiedy jesteś takim pesymistą? - zadrwił.

\- Od teraz.

Wraith Dowódca uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i znowu spojrzał w kierunku tronu. Mo spojrzała właśnie ironicznie na Teylę i pokręciła głową.

\- Chyba powinnyśmy zacząć od nauki blokowania myśli - powiedziała, a kobieta spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. - Zróbmy przerwę, połącz się z Atlantydą i zapytaj co z twoim synem - zaproponowała spokojnie i nagle spojrzała na nią surowo. - A potem wróć tutaj, skupiona na naszym zadaniu - dodała nieco oschle i obróciła się na pięcie, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Jestem skupiona - zaprotestowała Teyla, ruszając za nią. - A moje myśli w niczym nie przeszkadzają…

\- W niczym? - parsknęła samica Wraith, zatrzymując się. - Nadajesz na pół galaktyki… Uwierz mi, że jeżeli ja to odebrałam, moja babka i reszta Rady zrobi to jeszcze szybciej.

\- Do tej pory nie miałam problemu z blokowaniem myśli przed Wraith.

Mo przysnęła się bliżej.

\- Do tej pory nie miałaś kontaktu z Radą - odparła złowieszczo. - To nie są zwykłe Królowe. Większość z nich to Drugie lub Trzecie Pokolenie i pamiętają czasy sprzed wojny. A ich umiejętności są znacznie większe niż większości Wraith. Nawet Królowe Wraith nie są zachwycone, kiedy Rada wzywa ich przed swoje oblicze, bo wiedzą, że nie są w stanie niczego przed nimi ukryć… Na twoim miejscu zaczęłabym więc zakładać, że to będzie katastrofa, a nie że: jakoś to będzie.

\- Dlaczego więc mi pomagasz? - spytała pewnym tonem Emmagan.

\- Bo wtedy na pewno byłaby to katastrofa - niemal mruknęła Mo i ruszyła dalej.

Jednak gdy tylko odwróciła się w stronę drzwi sali tronowej, z półmroku wyłonił się Starburst. Samica zatrzymała się ponownie na jego widok.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał spokojnie.

\- To zależy o co pytasz - burknęła. - Robimy przerwę, Teyla musi odpocząć i połączyć się z Atlantydą.

\- Właśnie skończyłem z nimi rozmawiać - rzekł. - Przylecą po was. Pułkownik Sheppard chce abyś do nich dołączyła przy naprawie statku Lantean. Uważa, że twoja wiedza może być przydatna.

Mo zerknęła na Teylę.

\- W porządku… Chyba obu nam przyda się chwila wytchnienia - mruknęła i ponownie ruszyła do wyjścia.

Wraith Dowódca spoglądał za nią przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się do Teyli.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał. - Nie wydaje się być zbytnio zadowolona.

\- Chyba jest rozczarowana moimi… umiejętnościami - odparła kobieta. - Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie wierzy w powodzenie tej misji - mruknęła.

\- Znam ją wystarczająco dobrze by wiedzieć, że gdyby tak było, już dawno by nam o tym powiedziała - zapewnił ją Starburst. - A jednak wciąż tutaj jest, ćwicząc z tobą od wielu godzin. To dobry znak.

\- Tak myślisz? Wciąż mnie poprawia i w kółko ćwiczymy to samo.

\- Tylko po to abyś wpoiła sobie te zachowania jakby od zawsze były częścią ciebie. Nie mogą wglądać na wyuczone. Musza stać się częścią twojej natury.

\- Wiem, Mo wciąż mi to powtarza… Ale czasami, kiedy zbytnio wczuwam się w rolę, mam wrażenie, że zatracam swoje człowieczeństwo…

\- I dobrze. Nie możesz być człowiekiem udającym Wraith… Musisz stać się Wraith, jeżeli to spotkanie ma się zakończyć sukcesem. Przestań się przed tym bronić i pozwól aby to stało się twoją naturą. Na te kilka dni przestań być Teylą Emmagan, a stań się Steelflower.

\- To też mi powtarza - powiedziała kobieta.

\- Więc powinnaś zacząć jej słuchać. Mo zapewne jest wymagająca, ale to dla twojego dobra… I nie bój się, Mo nie pozwoli ci zatracić twojego człowieczeństwa - dodał pewnym tonem i zerknął kątem oka na dwójkę Wraith.

Emmagan zaważyła to i również spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Tym razem to Skyfall był tym Wraith z dobrym humorem, a Sunblaze z ponurym. Dowódca uśmiechnął się złośliwie kącikiem ust. Jego chłodne, wyrafinowane spojrzenie zawsze powodowało, że przeszywał ją zimny dreszcz. Budził w niej niepokój, a nawet pewien lęk. Może dlatego, iż pomimo zapewnień Mo oraz Todda obawiała się, że może zdradzić ich plan.

Starburst warknął cicho i przeniósł wzrok na kobietę.

\- Powinnaś dołączyć do swoich. Da ci to trochę wytchnienia - dodał i ruszył do drzwi.

Teyla jeszcze raz zerknęła na dwójkę Wraith i dogoniła go, wychodząc na korytarz.

\- O naprawie czyjego statku mówił John? - przypomniała sobie.

\- Nazwał tych ludzi: "Podróżnikami"… Zapewne wiesz o kim mowa?

\- Tak, spotkaliśmy ich kilka razy. Od pokoleń żyją na statkach.

\- Ach, oni… My nazywamy ich: Starwalkers… Mo ma ich broń… Tą samą, którą posługuje się Ronon Dex. Ale nie wiem jak ją zdobyła… Zapewne podczas którychś Żniw.

\- Ale oni nie mają siedzib na planetach.

\- Ale kilka razy próbowali je założyć - wyjaśnił spokojnie. - Nie zapominaj, że Mo ma ponad dwieście lat. Zapewne nieraz się na nich natknęła podczas swoich… wypraw - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Masz rację - przyznała i zamilkła na chwilę. - Jak dobrze ją znasz?

Starburst zerknął na nią kątem oka i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To zależy o co chcesz spytać.

\- Ogólnie… Na ogół nie ma oporów, aby opowiedzieć nam o Wraith, ale o swojej rodzinie niezbyt chętnie mówi.

\- Może dlatego, że zginęli z rąk ludzi - odparł kąśliwie.

.

.

 **G** wiezdne wrota unosiły się na orbicie planety, której jedyny księżyc otaczał szeroki pas drobnych asteroid, a odległe, niebieskie słońce, rzucało poprzez niego swój blask.

Kiedy tylko urządzenie ustabilizowało wypluty przez siebie strumień tunelu czasoprzestrzennego, pozwoliło niewielkiej maszynie wynurzyć się ze swoich głębin.

Moonlight spojrzała przez przedni iluminator skoczka. Znała to miejsce. W dzieciństwie przylatywała tu z ojcem, a później z Blaze. Woda w tutejszym oceanie była ciepła i pełna niesamowitych stworzeń - w sam raz do długiego pływania i nurkowania.

Ludzie nazywaliby te wypady wakacjami, pomyślała i wskazała na niewielki cień w oddali.

\- Tam są.

\- Gdzie? - spytał John, a na iluminatorze pojawiła się komputerowa mapa okolicy. - Masz dobry wzrok.

\- Nasze oczy szybciej przyzwyczajają się do nagłej zmiany natężenia światła - powiedziała niemal obojętnym tonem i zerknęła na konsolę. - Chyba na wywołują.

Sheppard spojrzał na migoczące światełko i pomyślał o włączeni komunikatora. Holograficzna mapa planety zamieniła się w obraz przedstawiający młodą kobietę.

\- Nareszcie - rzucił drwiąco. - Nie wiedziałeś w co się ubrać?

Mo parsknęła pod nosem. Pułkownik rzucił jej krótkie, ponure spojrzenie i ponownie odwrócił się do Larrin.

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie - odciął.

Ale kobieta zignorowała go, skupiając swoja uwagę na stojącą za nim samicy.

\- Znowu przywozisz Wraith? - rzuciła z wyrzutem.

Znowu zerknął na Mo kątem oka.

\- Pomoże nam. Zna się na technologii Lantean - wyjaśnił. - Jest głównym mechanikiem na swoim hive.

\- Królowa? Mechanikiem? - parsknęła. - Masz mnie za idiotę?

\- Mo nie jest królową - odparł z zadowoleniem. - Nie przeszła przemiany i nie żywi się ludźmi, więc uznali, że nie może zostać królową.

Czekał na jej kąśliwą ripostę, ale ona tylko wpatrywała się nieprzyjemnie w samicę.

\- Pomaga nam na Atlantydzie - wtrąciła Teyla. - Naprawdę zna się bardzo dobrze na technologii Przodków - zapewniła spokojnie.

Larrin spojrzała na nią i wykrzywiła usta w lekkim grymasie niezadowolenia.

\- Hangar trzeci - mruknęła i rozłączyła się.

Moonlight poklepała Shepparda po ramieniu.

\- Widzę, że cię wprost ubóstwia - parsknęła i wróciła na swoje miejsce.

\- To na twój widok straciła humor - wytknął jej.

\- A spodziewałeś się, że przywita Wraith z otwartymi ramionami? - odcięła.

\- Nie… - przyznał. - Ale po tak długiej znajomości powinna okazać nieco więcej zaufania - mruknął, kierując maszynę w wyznaczonym kierunku.

\- Spotkałeś ją zaledwie dwa razy - wtrącił kąśliwie McKay.

\- I za każdym razem wiele razem przeżyliśmy.

Samica Wraith uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Ktoś się chyba zadurzył… bez wzajemności - zauważyła rozbawiona.

\- Mylisz się - znowu mruknął pułkownik, ale to jeszcze bardziej twierdziło ją w jej opinii.

\- W tym, że się zadurzyłeś, czy że bez wzajemności? - spytała ironicznie.

\- Nie powinnaś analizować danych, które nam przesłali… czy coś w tym rodzaju? - spytał, wlatują powoli do wskazanego hangaru.

\- Już przeanalizowałam - odparła, wciąż rozbawiona.

\- To przeanalizuj jeszcze raz - mruknął. - Że też musiała nam się trafić Wraith samica z ironicznym poczuciem humor - wymamrotał, lądując w hangarze statku. - Ale to chyba u was rodzinne - zaważył, odwracając się do niej z fotelem. - Todd też jest złośliwy.

Mo nie odpowiedziała. Uśmiechnęła się tylko szeroko, ukazując swoje ostre, białe zęby. Sheppard skrzywił się nieco i wstał. Pozostali zrobili to samo, podchodząc do tylnego włazu skoczka. Żadne z nich jednak nie spodziewało się widoku, jaki ujawniła opadająca w dół metalowa płyta: całej grupy zbrojonych w pistolety ogłuszające Podróżników. Na ich czele stała Larrin… z niezbyt zadowolona miną.

Przybysze znieruchomieli odruchowo, a kobieta niespodziewanie podniosła rękę i wystrzeliła. Niebieskawy pocisk energii trafił młodą samicę Wraith, która zachwiała się na nogach, lecz nie upadła. Z trudem utrzymując równowagę, Moonlight spojrzała złowrogo na Larrin i zawarczała ostrzegawczo.

\- Hej, hej! Oszalałaś?! - zawołał John, wyskakując do przodu i wyciągając rękę. - Mówiłem ci, że ona jest niegroźna.

Larrin spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Powiedz to dwóm tysiącom naszych ludzi - wysyczała.

\- O czym Ty mówisz?

\- To Nocna Furia - warknęła, gestem głowy wskazując Mo. - … tak nazwali ją nasi przodkowie. Każdy Podróżnik wie kim ona jest.

\- Znasz ją? - Sheppard zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Larrin podeszła do młodej samicy z wyrazem wściekłości na twarzy.

\- Tylko z opowieści... 60 lat temu założyliśmy na jednej z planet osadę. Mieszkało w niej prawie dwa tysiące ludzi... Ona zniszczyła ją w ciągu jednej nocy... Dlatego nazywaliśmy ją Nocną Furią.

\- Mo? - zdziwił się. - Jesteś pewna, że to ona?

\- Tak - syknęła, nie odrywając od niej oczu. - Jedną z nielicznych ocalałych jest moja babcia... Bardzo dokładnie ją opisała... W każdym razie, może to potwierdzić. Wciąż żyje.

Pułkownik spojrzał na Moonlight.

\- To prawda? Co Larrin mówi?

Ale samica Wraith nie od razu odpowiedziała. Jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądała spokojnie we wściekłe oczy kobiety, a potem odwróciła głowę do Shepparda.

\- Tak - powiedziała spokojnie. - To prawda. Poprowadziłam atak dron na ich osadę.

John z niedowierzaniem patrzył na nią… a Larrin ze wściekłością.

\- Zabierzcie ją do celi. Rada zadecyduje co z nią zrobić - rozkazała swoim ludziom.

Kilku zbrojonych mężczyzn bez słowa wykonało jej polecenie, wciąż celując do Mo ze swoich pistoletów.

\- Zaraz, zaraz. Co chcecie z nią zrobić? - rzucił pułkownik, ruszając za Larrin.

\- Zostanie osądzona za swoje zbrodnie - syknęła.

\- Osądzona? Masz na myśli skazana? - wytknął jej. - Idąc tym torem, musiała byś aresztować każdego Wraith w tej galaktyce, który dowodził podczas Żniw - zauważył złośliwie.

\- Niestety to niemożliwe, więc przynajmniej osądzimy ją… Sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość.

Sheppard złapał kobietę za ramię, zmuszając ją do zatrzymania się i odwrócił przodem do siebie.

\- Ty nie chcesz sprawiedliwości tylko zemsty - rzekł. - Mówimy o czymś co ma miejsce co chwilę na tysiącach planet: o Żniwach Wraith. A ona jest Wraith i chociaż nie żywi się ludźmi, robią to jej pobratymcy. To logiczne, że bierze udział w Żniwach… A te miały miejsce 60 lat temu. Ile twoja babka mogła mieć wtedy lat? Dziesięć? To szmat czasu. Mogła coś źle zapamiętać. Była tylko dzieckiem.

Ale Larrin nie ustępowała. Wyrwała swoje ramię z jego uścisku.

\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz jej bronić na procesie. Ma prawo do obrońcy, jak każdy - odparła oschle i ruszyła dalej.

\- No to mamy problem - mruknął McKay.

\- John, oni nie mogą jej aresztować - rzuciła zdenerwowana Teyla. - Bez niej nie uda się spotkanie z Radą Wraith.

\- Wiem - mruknął, zastanawiając się i po chwili wszedł do skoczka. - Pogadam z Woolseyem. Ma już wprawę w takich… procesach.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 26**

 ** _Zbrodnie wojenne - część 1_.**

 **M** oonlight siedziała na ławce w celi, oplatając ramiona wokół podkurczonych nóg.

Gdzieś w głębi duszy zawsze wiedziała, że kiedyś przyjdzie jej zapłacić za wydarzenia tamtej nocy. Jednak im więcej czasu upływało, tym poczucie winy coraz bardziej… malało. Codzienność brała górę i sumienie powoli godziło się z uczynkami tamtej nocy. Oni wszyscy nie żyli i nikt nie mógł tego naprawić, a ona musiał myśleć o przyszłości… swojej i swoich bliskich.

Dlatego też z początku zupełnie spokojnie przyjęła cała tą sytuację. Poza tym wiedziała, że Nowi Lanteanie nie pozwolą na ten… proces. Była dla nich zbyt cenna. To od niej zależał wynik spotkania Teyli z Szarą Radą. Poza tym, gdyby wuj i Skall dowiedzieli się o tym, nie byłoby miejsca w tej galaktyce, w którym Podróżnicy byliby w stanie schować się przed ich gniewem.

A jednak im dłużej siedziała w tym pomieszczeniu, sama, a drzwi nie otwierały się, by wpuścić Shepparda i jego ludzi, tym mocniej zaczynała się denerwować.

Próbowała w medytacji sięgnąć umysłem w inne rejony statku, lecz ludzkie umysły były zbyt… chaotyczne, niezdyscyplinowane. W prawdzie przez chwilę dało się jej nawiązać telepatyczna więź z jednym z członków załogi - musiał mieć wrodzone predyspozycje do telepatii, stwierdziła, jednak mimo to ich połączenie szybko zostało zerwane.

W końcu metalowa płyta odskoczyła w bok i w progu pojawiła się postać… Richarda Woolseya?!

Mo podniosła się, zaskoczona, na jego widok. Z pewnością to nie jego spodziewała się ujrzeć.

\- Panie Woolsey… Co Pan tu robi?

Mężczyzna zerknął najpierw na towarzyszącego mu strażnika, po czym podszedł bliżej krat celi.

\- Podobno potrzebujesz prawnika, a ja, tak się składa, mam prawnicze wykształcenie - odparł spokojnie.

Samica uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Dlaczego chce Pan bronić Wraith? - spytała z niedowierzaniem, przechylając nieco głowę w bok.

Mężczyzna pomyślał, że czasami wyraz jej twarzy bywa tak ludzki… Tak jak teraz.

\- Ponieważ zgadzam się z pułkownikiem Sheppardem: ten cały proces to farsa, prywatna zemsta. Idą tym torem, musielibyśmy osądzić i skazać każdego Wraith za ludobójstwo… Panna Larrin nie chce sprawiedliwości… Zapewne jako dziecko nasłuchała się opowieści o… Nocnej Furii, jak cię nazwali Podróżnicy i od tamtej pory nosi w sobie nienawiść za to, co spotkało jej lud. Problem w tym, że to samo spotyka od tysiącleci wszystkie ludzkie społeczności w tej galaktyce - przerwał na moment i poprawił swoje okulary. - Przyznaję, że główny powód mojego przybycia tutaj to fakt, że jesteś nam potrzebna, aby przygotować Teylę do spotkania z Radą. Ale skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że jest to jedyny powód. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że powiem to o Wraith… ale lubię cię. Jesteś dowodem na to, że nasze gatunki mogą żyć obok siebie… w pokoju… i uczyć się od siebie nawzajem.

Moonlight uśmiechnęła się znowu.

\- Tylko dlatego, że nie musze się wami posilać - powiedziała z nutą ironii. - Ale moja babka, chociaż niechętnie, opowiadała mi czasami o czasach sprzed Wielkiej Wojny. Z jej nielicznych opowieści wiem, że tak właśnie było jeszcze dziesięć tysięcy lat temu. Wraith nie musieli pożywiać się ludźmi i oba gatunki żyły długo obok siebie. To wybuch wojny zmienił ten stan rzeczy.

\- Wiesz dlaczego wybuchła wojna? - zainteresował się Woolsey.

\- Z tego samego powodu co zazwyczaj: zazdrość, zdrada, chciwość.

\- To bardzo enigmatyczne wyjaśnienie - zauważył.

\- To bardzo ogólna wersja o jakiej ja wiem - odparła spokojnie. - To było tysiąclecia temu, a z historii wiadomo, że takie wydarzenia zawsze mają różne wersje. Wersja Wraith głosi, że to cześć Lantean i ludzi zaatakowała jako pierwsi. Zapewne druga strona ma odwrotna wersję… Jak mawia wasze powiedzenia: prawda zawsze leży po środku… Ja urodziłam się zaledwie dwieście lat temu i chociaż wiem, że moja babka jest z Drugiego Pokolenia, to nie wiem na ile jej wspomnienia są obiektywne… Może tak, jak babka Larrin, pamięta tylko, to co chce.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Rozwaga Mo nieraz go zaskakiwały. Gdyby inni podzielali chociaż w części jej logikę, pomyślał.

\- A skoro mowa o faktach - rzekł. - Jeśli mamy wygrać tą sprawę, opowiedz mi proszę też dokładnie co się wtedy wydarzyło.

Ale Mo nie od raz odpowiedziała. Najpierw spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i nagle jej łagodny zazwyczaj wzrok sprawił, że przeszył go dreszcz. Tym razem poczuł, że patrzy na niego Wraith, przenikliwym i pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, z nutą złośliwości.

\- Nie chce Pan wiedzieć, Panie Woolsey - odparła tajemniczo i złowieszczo. - Niektóre podania są bliższe prawdy, niż może się wydawać.

\- Jesteś Wraith. Nie szokuje mnie fakt, że poprowadziłaś myśliwce podczas Żniw…

\- To nie były Żniwa… Nie w pierwotnym zamierzeniu… To była zemsta, Panie Woolsey - powiedziała spokojnie, znowu spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.

Tym razem mężczyzna poczuł jak przeszywa go fala gorąca. Przełknął głośniej linę.

\- Zemsta? - powtórzył zdziwiony. - Za co?

Moonlight westchnęła cicho ciężej.

\- Za śmierć mojego ojca - wyjaśniła.

Richard wyczuł w jej głosie powagę i coś jeszcze… jakby smutek. Zapewne rozmowa o tym przywołała nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, pomyślał.

\- My nazywamy to działaniem w afekcie…

\- Ten afekt kosztował życie prawie dwóch tysięcy ludzi, Panie Woolsey - przerwała mu, starając się zachować opanowanie, jednak w jej głosie dało się teraz wyczuć zdenerwowanie. - To raczej brzmi jak… zbrodnie wojenne.

\- No cóż, jakiekolwiek były motywy twojego działania i jakkolwiek by je nazwać, muszę znać całą prawdę, aby przygotować się do procesu. A więc słucham, co się wtedy wydarzyło?

Spoglądał na nią spokojnie, czekając. Jej spojrzenie także znowu złagodniało, a nawet spuściła nieco wzrok i wetchnęła ciężko.

\- Sześćdziesiąt dwa lata temu mój ojciec i Skall polecieli na zwiad na jedną z niezamieszkałych planet na peryferiach galaktyki - zaczęła w końcu spokojnie, lecz jednocześnie z nutą smutku w głosie. - Ten teren nie należał do żadnego klanu, gdyż okoliczne systemy nie nadawały się do skolonizowania przez ludzi i już dawno zostały wyeksploatowane z surowców, które uważamy za przydatne… Sama planeta tylko w niewielkim stopniu nadawała się do zamieszkania, głównie w okolicach równika, gdyż większą jej część pokrywały lodowce… Ale jeden z naszych statków zwiadowczych wykrył właśnie w tym rejonie ludzką aktywność. Pierwszy zwiad był tylko szybkim skanowaniem z orbity, ale przyniósł interesujące dane: prawie dwutysięczna ludzka kolonia. Dlatego moja matka postanowiła wysłać zwiad na powierzchnie planety, a najlepszymi zwiadowcami byli właśnie mój ojciec i Skall… Niestety pierwszy zwiad nie zebrał informacji, że koloniści dysponują technologią pozwalającą wykrywać ruchy naszych statków…

Przerwała na chwilę.

Wspomnienia znów stały się żywe, jakby te wydarzenia miały miejsce całkiem niedawno. Znów poczuła ten sam niepokój, który wtedy obudził ją w środku nocy podpowiadając, że coś poszło nie tak. Zresztą wtedy od samego początku była nieufnie nastawiona do całej tej sprawy. Nagłe pojawienie się tak sporej ludzkiej kolonii nie było czymś zwyczajnym i jej matka dobrze i tym wiedziała. Ale to było jak dar bogów po tym, kiedy kilka miesięcy wcześniej społeczność jednego z ich większych żerowisk, do którego mieli niebawem udać się na Żniwa, zdziesiątkowała zaraza. Widmo głodu było silniejsze niż ostrożność… jak zawsze w takich przypadkach.

Zresztą Icestorm sam nalegał na tą misję. W końcu robił to tysiące razy: myśliwiec zostawiał go daleko od wioski, do której Wraith podchodził pieszo i z daleka obserwował. Nie było w tym nic niebezpiecznego, ot rutynowa misja zwiadowcza. Ojciec lubił je, dlatego zazwyczaj sam brał w nich udział, rezygnując z odpowiednio przeszkolonego czciciela. Zresztą uważał, że nawet najlepiej przeszkolony człowiek nie jest w stanie zastąpić wiedzy i doświadczenia zdobytego przez tysiąclecia.

A mimo to Moonlight jeszcze przed samym wylotem prosiła go aby zrezygnował… aby najpierw wysłał człowiek. Ale Icestorm uśmiechnął się tylko łagodnie i pocałował w czoło…

. . .

 **"- …N** ie martw się. Szybko wrócimy - powiedział spokojnie i, pogładził jej policzek, po czym ruszył w kierunku pomostu, z którego miał ich zabrać myśliwiec.

Spoglądała za nim z narastającym niepokojem, który zaczął ściskać jej serce i gardło.

Drgnęła, kiedy ktoś położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Spojrzała w bok na Skyfalla. Podobnie jak jej ojciec ubrany był w uniform zwiadowcy: koszulę i tunikę, które były zdecydowanie wygodniejsze niż płaszcz. Dodatkowo tunika posiadała szeroki kaptur, który pozwalał kamuflować w ciemnościach białe włosy. A czasami nawet skrywać twarz.

\- Proszę, bądź ostrożny za was dwóch - powiedziała, spoglądając na niego błagająco. - Ojciec to lekceważy, ale ja naprawdę mam złe przeczucia - dodała i złapała go za ramię. - Proszę, wróćcie szybko cali i zdrowi. Nie ryzykujcie niepotrzebnie.

Gdyby powiedziałby to ktoś inny, Skyfall uznałby, że histeryzuje. Ale teraz, kiedy patrzył prosto w oczy Mo widział w nich determinację. I wiedział, że normalnie nigdy by się tak nie zachowywała. Takie zachowanie było do niej niepodobne. Przez całe jej życie tylko zaledwie kilka razy wspominała o takim przeczuci… i zawsze miała rację. Dlatego też potraktował to poważnie.

\- Obiecuję - odparł i uśmiechnął się lekko. - To prosty zwiad. Nic ryzykownego - zapewnił ją i także ruszył w kierunku pomostu.

Mo spoglądała za nim cały czas. I stała tam nawet wtedy, kiedy jeden z myśliwców zgarnął dwójkę Wraith wiązką i opuścił hangar hive. Chwilę wcześniej Icestorm spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się lekko, unosząc nieco rękę na pożegnanie. Odpowiedziała tym samym gestem.

To był ostatni raz, kiedy go widziała… żywego.

W końcu wróciła do swojej pracy, próbując zając umysł czymś innym, niż TA myśl. Ale tamtego dnia nie potrafiła się skupić. Albo upuszczała narzędzia albo raniła się o różne rzeczy. W końcu wróciła więc do swojej kwatery i wzięła długą kąpiel.

Ciepła woda i aromatyczne olejki rozluźniły ją trochę… zasnęła na chwilę… a przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało… A potem poderwała się nagle. To co widziała, przeraziło ją. Oddychała szybko, ściskając mocno krawędzie wanny, nie mogąc pozbyć się z umysłu obrazu zakrwawionej twarzy ojca.

Po kilku minutach wstała powoli i wytarła się, by wrócić do pokoju, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Chciała poczytać książkę… lecz przeglądając swoją osobistą biblioteczkę, odkładała każdą z powrotem na półkę. W końcu poczłapała do łóżka i położyła się spać.

Ale to także nic nie pomogło. Przewracała się tylko z boku na bok, wciąż widząc to, co wyśniła w wannie, a nieustający niepokój tylko potęgował wspomnienie.

A kiedy wreszcie zasnęła, znowu śniła. Lecz tym razem nie tylko o ojcu, ale także o Skyfallu… uwięzionych i torturowanych przez ludzi. Sen był tak realistyczny, jakby tam była, wraz z nimi.

Znowu zerwała się gwałtownie, cała mokra i rozgrzana, oddychając ciężko. Wzrok szybko przyzwyczaił się do mroku kwatery, którą oświetlały jedynie blade światełka wokół okna. To nie mógł być tylko sen, pomyślała. Był zbyt realistyczny. To musiało coś znaczyć. Przez tak długi czas to nie mogły być tylko głupie, bezpodstawne myśli. Oni naprawdę mają kłopoty.

Zerwała się z łóżka, aby ubrać szybko i wybiegła z kwatery, w samych spodniach i koszuli. Tuż za drzwiami wpadła wprost na zaskoczonego Skyrima.

Był starszy od niej o kilka lat i często pomagał jej ojcu przy technicznych sprawach. Przeszedł nawet szkolenie na oficera wywiadu, ale w rezultacie postanowił pozostać jednym z inżynierów we flocie Nightwind.

\- Pali się gdzieś? - zażartował, a jego okrągłą, zawsze pogodną twarz, ozdobił szeroki uśmiech.

\- Gorzej - mruknęła i pobiegła dalej.

Spoglądał za nią przez moment, zdezorientowany, a potem ruszył za nią.

\- Hey! Zaczekaj! - zawołał i wbiegł do transportera w ostatnich chwili, prześlizgując się między zamykającymi się już drzwiami.

\- Co… - zaczął, ale wiązka transportera zdematerializowała ich, przenosząc w inną część hive - … się stało? - dokończył w innej komorze.

\- Ojciec i Skall mają kłopoty - rzuciła pospiesznie Mo i wyminęła go, wybiegając na kolejny korytarz.

Skyrim znowu pobiegł za nią, dopiero po chwili orientując się gdzie są: zbliżali się do drzwi komnat Królowej. Zwolnił i zatrzymał się w końcu, patrząc tylko jak samica otwiera z daleka drzwi królewskich komnat i wbiega do środka. A potem drzwi zasunęły się za nią szybko.

\- Matko! - zawołała już z progu, szukając jej pospiesznie wzrokiem i wysyłając jednocześnie telepatyczne wezwanie, tak dla pewności.

Zatrzymała się pośrodku sporego pomieszczenia i okręciła na pięcie, w poszukiwaniu Królowej, która wyszła właśnie z bocznego pomieszczenia. Musiała dopiero wstać, pomyślała Mo, gdyż wciąż miała na sobie długi szlafrok.

\- Dlaczego tak krzyczysz, dziewczyno? - spytała lekko surowym tonem, marszcząc brwi.

Młoda samica podskoczyła do niej.

\- Ojciec i Skall mają kłopoty - rzuciła, na co Królowa westchnęła ciężko i wróciła do swojej komnaty sypialnej. - Wiem, że uważasz, że histeryzuję - ciągnęła Mo, podążając za nią - ale ja… ja miałam sen. Bardzo realistyczny. Jakbym tam była… Ludzie złapali ojca i Skalla i torturowali ich… Proszę cię, mamo, pozwól mi tam polecieć. Będę ostrożna, przysięgam…

\- Dość tego - przerwała jej surowym tonem, odwracając się do niej. Na jej twarzy wyraźnie rysowała się irytacja przemieszana z gniewem. - Przestań siać panikę i zajmij się w końcu naprawami. Twój ojciec jest jednym z najlepszych zwiadowców. Poradzi sobie bez ciebie.

\- Ale oni powinni już wrócić…

\- MO! - podniosła głos, ale zaraz potem uspokoiła się. - Czy chociaż raz możesz zrobić to, o co cię proszę?... Bez dyskusji?

Moonlight przez chwilę patrzyła na matkę rozbieganymi oczyma. Jej ciało i umysł krzyczały, aby nie poddawała się, lecz zdrowy rozsądek nakazywał uspokoić się. Chociaż na chwilę. Wiedziała, że ta konkretna dyskusja z matką nie ma sensu.

Rozluźniła więc mięśnie i wzięła głębszy oddech.

\- Tak, matko - powiedziała pokornie.

\- Bardzo dobrze - odparła, wyraźnie zadowolona. - A teraz ochłoń i wróć do pracy - dodała z lekkim uśmiechem.

Młoda samica nie odpowiedziała nic. Skinęła tylko lekko głową i z ciężkim sercem opuściła komnaty matki.

Królowa spoglądała spokojnie jak jej córka odchodzi, a kiedy tylko drzwi zasunęły się za nią, cały jej spokój i dumna postawa nagle zniknęły. Ramiona opadły w dół a dłonie zadrżały. Serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe. Zachwiała się nieco na nogach, więc usiadła na skraju łóżka.

\- Wybacz mi skarbie, ale musiałam wybrać między tobą a nim - szepnęła, a z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. - Nie mogę stracić was oboje.

Spojrzała w dół, z całych sił próbując uspokoić drżenie rąk… lecz na próżno. Emocje były zbyt silne, aby je teraz opanować. Ale tutaj, w zaciszu swoich komnat, mogła sobie pozwolić na te chwile słabości.

Moonlight wyszła na korytarz prowadzący do komnat Nightwind, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Chociaż wiedziała, że nie przekona matki, to nie mogła tak tego zostawić i najspokojniej w świecie wrócić do pracy. Musiała coś zrobić. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to przeciwstawienie się Królowej.

Spojrzała przed siebie. Skyrim wciąż stał przy drzwiach do transportera. Przyspieszyła kroku.

\- Pożyczysz mi swój myśliwiec? - spytała.

\- Po co? - zdziwił się.

Zerknęła szybko za siebie i wepchnęła go do pomieszczenia transportera.

\- Chcę polecieć na tamta planetę i upewnić się, że ojcu nic nie jest - niemal szepnęła, chociaż sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Tutaj i tak nikt ich nie usłyszy. - Ale jeśli polecę moim, zatrzymają mnie zanim zdążę opuścić hangar.

Wraith zmarszczył nieco brwi.

\- Wciąż masz te… przeczucia? - spytał z nuta ironii.

\- To coś więcej niż przeczucia - burknęła i splotła ramiona na piersi. - Czy ja kiedykolwiek histeryzowałam?

\- No… Nie - przyznał.

\- Więc tym bardziej niepokoją mnie te przeczucia… Pożyczysz mi ten cholerny myśliwiec, czy nie?

Skyrim wydawał się zastanawiać nad czymś przez chwilę.

\- Nie możesz tam lecieć sama - stwierdził. - Załóżmy, że masz rację. Skoro złapali tak doświadczonych zwiadowców, jak twój ojciec i Skyfall, to złapią i ciebie.

\- Ale ja nie mogę tutaj tak bezczynnie siedzieć i czekać! - podniosła głos, tracąc cierpliwość, ale zaraz potem uspokoiła się. - Przepraszam, ja po prostu…

\- Rozumiem - odparł spokojnie i nagle wyszczerzył do niej ostre zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. - Dlatego polecę z tobą - dodał, a ona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. - Tak się składa, że mam dzisiaj lot transportowcem na Stellarguardian… więc możemy lekko zboczyć z kursu. To lepsze niż lot myśliwcem. Mogą pilnować wrót.

Teraz on splótł ramiona na piersi, dumny ze swojego pomysłu.

\- Będziesz miał kłopoty…

\- Nie, jeśli tylko polecimy, zerkniemy i szybko wrócimy - oznajmił. - Nikt się nawet nie zorientuje.

\- A zapis w komputerze pokładowym?

Ale młody Wraith spojrzał na nią tylko z politowaniem.

\- Zapominasz z kim rozmawiasz - rzucił beztrosko i dotknął panelu kontrolnego. Wiązka przeniosła ich z powrotem na poziom kwater. - Nic prostszego. Robię to od lat - dokończył i znowu uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. - Pospiesz się. Powinienem już wylecieć - dodał, kiedy drzwi transportera otworzyły się.

\- Dzięki - rzuciła i uściskała go. - Jesteś najlepszy - zawołała, wybiegając na korytarz.

\- To się okaże po powrocie - mruknął, a drzwi zasunęły się ponownie.

Nie musiał długo czekać na Mo. Pojawiła się w doku po kilku minutach, kończąc po drodze zapinanie kurtki. Uśmiechnął się lekko na jej widok, stojąc na opuszczonym włazie transportowca i ruszył powoli w kierunku kokpitu. Bez problemu opuścili hangar hive i wskoczyli w nadprzestrzeń.

Statek nie był duży, ale za to zdolny do skoków w nadprzestrzeń, czego nie potrafiły myśliwce. To pozwoliło im wyskoczyć w bezpiecznej odległości od planety i teraz będą mogli spokojnie dolecieć na miejsce myśliwcem, niezauważonym.

Problem w tym, że myśliwiec był tylko jeden… a ich dwoje.

Skyrim uśmiechnął się szeroko do Mo, kiedy spoglądali przez luk w podłodze na kokpit myśliwca.

Faceci, pomyślała. Nie różnią się od siebie… bez względu na gatunek.

Spojrzała krzywo na młodego Wraith.

\- Ręce trzymaj na drążku steru - burknęła, grożąc mu palcem.

\- Ale jest tylko jeden - zauważył ironicznie.

\- Drugą możesz się drapać nawet po dupie… byle by to nie była moja dupa - dodała.

Pilot znowu uśmiechnął się szeroko i kończąc zapinać swoją kurtkę, wskoczył do środka jako pierwszy. Mo weszła za nim, siadając mu na kolanie. Myśliwce Wraith zdecydowanie nie były przystosowane do tego, aby siedziały w nim dwie osoby. Mało tego, że było w nim mało miejsca, to na dodatek fotel był tak wyprofilowany, że samica musiała przylgnąć do pilota w pozycji pół-leżącej.

\- Jak ludzie nazywają takie chwile? Schadzkami? - spytał żartobliwie.

Wbiła mu palce w brzuch, zaciskając usta. Jęknął, rozbawiony.

\- Nie mędrkuj tylko startuj - zganiła go.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zadowolony z siebie i uruchomił osłonę kokpitu. Zaraz potem luk w podłodze transportowca również się zamknął i zaczepy zostały zwolnione. Gdy tylko myśliwiec odłączył się od statku, opadając w dół, Skyrim uruchomił silniki.

Nie chcieli ryzykować zbyt wczesnego, ewentualnego wykrycia, dlatego też czekał ich teraz kwadrans lotu, zanim dotrą do widocznej już z oddali planety o lekko błękitnym zabarwieniu. Większość jej powierzchni pokrywały lodowce, jednak w okolicach równika klimat był wciąż wystarczająco sprzyjający, aby ludzie byli w stanie tam przetrwać. Pierwotni mieszkańcy opuścili ten glob ponad tysiąc lat temu, kiedy to nastała epoka lodowcowa, i od tamtej pory nikt nie porywał się na zakładanie tu ludzkich siedlisk. Dlatego też pojawienie się nowych kolonistów było zaskoczeniem dla Klanu Nightwatchers, na terytorium którego znajdowała się planeta. Szczególnie, że wrota znajdowały się na orbicie. Oznaczało to więc, że ci ludzie dysponują statkami do podróży międzygwiezdnych. A Wraith znali tylko jedną taką społeczności, która w dodatku prowadziła koczowniczy tryb życia, aby uniknąć Żniw.

Tym bardziej założenie przez Starwalkers kolonii naziemnej było samo w sobie intrygujące. Czyżby było ich już zbyt wiele, aby mogli żyć na statkach? Jeśli tak, oznaczało to nowe, bogate źródło pokarmu dla Klanu Nightwatchers.

Podlecieli do planety od drugiej strony, gdzie nie było wrót i szybko ukryli się wśród gęstych chmur. Rejon, do którego zmierzali, pogrążony był w mroku, co zdecydowanie ułatwiło im zadanie. Musieli tylko wylądować w miarę blisko osady. Przemknęli więc nad wysokimi górami i szybko obniżyli lot, unosząc się tuż nad powierzchnią morza.

Jego zapach i szum były pierwszą rzeczą, która opanowała ich zmysły, kiedy pokrywa kokpitu cofnęła się. Moonlight wyskoczyła szybko na plażę, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych strażników. Jeżeli jej sny były prawdziwe, ludzie powinni spodziewać się przylotu kolejnych Wraith… a tym samym powinni wzmocnić straże. Jednak tutaj nikogo takiego nie dostrzegła.

\- Gdzie teraz? - szepnął Skyrim.

\- Myślę, że tam - odparła, gestem głowy wskazując rozpościerające się przed nimi wydmy porośnięte wysoką trawą, szumiącą na morskim wietrze.

Ruszyli truchtem w tamta stronę, pochylając się tuż przy szczycie. Przed nimi rozciągała się spora dolina usiana piętrowymi budynkami i migocząca światełkami dziesiątek pochodni.

\- Wygląda na to, że są tutaj od dobrych kilku miesięcy - zauważył Wraith - wnioskując po całej infrastrukturze, jaką tu mają.

\- Mają odpowiednią technologię, aby szybko postawić zabudowania - szepnęła Mo. - W przeciwieństwie od większości ludzkich osadników nie musza zaczynać od zera. Ojciec opowiadał mi, że kiedyś widział jak pewna ludzka społeczność sprowadzała do nowych kolonii gotowe, metalowe konstrukcje statkami i na miejscu obudowywali je kamieniem dla wzmocnienia… Spójrz - wskazała jeden z nieukończonych budynków - Starwalkers chyba robią dokładnie tak samo.

Skyrim spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Na obrzeżu osiedla stał dwupiętrowy budynek, w większości obudowany już z zewnątrz niewielkimi kamieniami, lecz jeden z jego metalowych rogów wciąż był dostrzegalny.

\- Musieli się sporo napracować nad wycinaniem tych kamieni - parsknął.

\- To nie są kamienie, nieuku - zadrwiła. - To cegły. Mieszanka gliny, piasku i kilku innych składników. Suszy się je, a potem wypala… Bardziej zastanawia mnie czy zainstalowali jakieś czujniki w okolicy - mruknęła i sięgnęła do niewielkiego plecaka po lornetkę.

W prawdzie Wraith mieli znacznie lepszy wzrok niż ludzie, jednak nawet oni nie byli w stanie dostrzec szczegółów z kilkuset metrów.

\- Chyba coś świętują - powiedziała w końcu. - Większość żołnierzy zebrała się na głównym placu przy ognisku. - Przesunęła szybko lornetkę, obserwując zabudowania. - Nie widzę patroli.

\- Pokaż - rzucił, zabierając jej lornetkę i sam szybko obejrzał całą dolinę. - Chyba możemy spokojnie zejść tędy. Trawy nas ukryją.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? - zadrwiła znowu, ale widząc jego ponure spojrzenie, uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Ruszaj ten spasły tyłek - dodała żartobliwie, klepiąc go szybko w ramię i podniosła się.

\- Wypraszam sobie - mruknął, podążając za nią. - Mój tyłek jest bardzo zgrabny.

Tym razem to ona rzuciła mu nieprzyjemne, a jednocześnie ironiczne spojrzenie.

\- Teraz już wiem po co ci takie duże lustro… niestety - mruknęła i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie kącikiem ust.

\- Bardzo zabawne - odciął, torując sobie ostrożnie drogę przez prawie trzymetrowe łodygi. - To chyba _trimenti_ \- zauważył.

\- Chyba tak - przyznała. - Ma najmniejsze wymagania spośród wszystkich zbóż, więc to byłby logiczny wybór dla tych na wpół piaszczystych terenów…

Przerwała, słysząc za sobą jakiś dziwny odgłos. Zatrzymała się i obejrzała. Skyrim właśnie łapał równowagę, wymachując rękoma.

\- Co ty robisz?

\- Kopnąłem w coś - burknął, rozglądając się.

\- W jakaś odmianę _cucbits_ \- odparła z nuta ironii, kręcąc głową. - Rośnie jej tu pełno… Chyba jednak marny byłby z ciebie zwiadowca - zadrwiła. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to i nas zaraz złapią.

\- Nie zapeszaj, tylko idź dalej - mruknął. - To pole zaraz się skończy i trzeba będzie się jakoś przemknąć przez otwartą przestrzeń.

Mo nie odpowiedziała, ruszając dalej.

Łany _trimenti_ skończyły się kilka metrów dalej i dwójka Wraith zatrzymała się, obserwując uważnie najbliższe zabudowania. W prawdzie na jednym z dachów dostrzegli strażnika, jednak ten zamiast obserwować okolicę, spoglądał w kierunku bawiących się w dole kolegów. To była wyśmienita okazja, aby przemknąć niespostrzeżenie do zabudowań i ukryć się w mroku uliczek.

Zerknęli szybko na siebie i bez słowa ruszyli biegiem. Pokonanie tych kilkuset metrów, które dzieliło ich od budynków, zajęło im zaledwie kilka sekund. Zaraz potem przylgnęli do ściany, rozglądając się wokół czy przypadkiem ktoś jednak ich nie zauważył. A potem skierowali się wąskim przejściem w kierunku głównej ulicy - o ile można ja było tak nazwać, gdyż była to po prostu szeroka, ubita droga. Rozejrzeli się. Wejścia do jednego z budynków naprzeciwko pilnowało dwóch uzbrojonych mężczyzn w długich, skórzanych płaszczach.

To właśnie tam oboje młodych Wraith wyczuwało obecność jednego z ich współbraci… ale tylko jednego. Mo zaczęła się denerwować. Dlaczego tylko jeden, pomyślała. Gdzie drugi?

\- Trzeba ich jakoś zwabić tutaj - mruknął Skyrim.

\- Dlaczego patrzysz na mnie?

\- Jesteś samicą, twoje zdolności telepatyczne są większe - odparł i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Pokręciła głową, przewracając jednocześnie oczami i skupiła się. "Jakoś zwabić", dobrze powiedzieć, pomyślała i szybko wyszukała w ich umysłach ich imion.

"Malek! Canis! Pomórzcie mi z ta beczką!" - odezwał się w ich umysłach męski głos.

Obaj strażnicy spojrzeli na siebie i ostrożnie ruszyli w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos… jak im się wydawało.

W mroku alejki Skyrim uśmiechnął się złośliwie kącikiem ust, "podsłuchując" iluzję, którą wymyśliła Mo. Pomysł był genialnie prosty.

Przyszykował swój pistolet.

\- To ty, Tegal? - zapytał jeden z nadchodzących.

"A niby kto inny? Ruszcie te tłuste tyłki i pomóżcie mi z tym piwem" - ponownie zabrzmiał w ich umysłach ten sam głos.

Na twarzach mężczyzn pojawił się uśmiech zadowolenia na dźwięk słowa "piwo". Od razu ochoczo przyspieszyli kroku, wchodząc do ciemne uliczki. Jakie jednak było ich zaskoczenie, kiedy zamiast mężczyzny z beczką ich oczom ukazały się postacie dwójki Wraith. Było już jednak za późno na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Obaj strażnicy zostali natychmiast przyparci do muru, z dłonią na ustach niepozwalającą im zaalarmować pozostałych i sekundy później energetyczny pocisk z podręcznych ogłuszaczy unieruchomił ich. Osunęli się powoli na ziemię.

Samiec Wraith od razu przysunął dłoń do piersi swojego strażnika.

\- Rimi, co ty robisz? - zganiła go szeptem Mo i złapała go za rękę. - Nie mamy na to czasu.

\- Ten, który jest tam zamknięty, jest bardzo słaby - odparł stanowczo. - Będzie tego potrzebował.

Samica puściła jego rękę, speszona.

\- Racja - przyznała. - Przepraszam.

\- Nie żerowałbym na nim, gdyby to było zbędne - mruknął, wracając do pożywiania się mężczyzną.

Mo odwróciła się, spoglądając na wejście do budynku. Rozumiała konieczność żerowania, ale mimo wszystko wciąż nie lubiła tego widoku. Na szczęści ci dwaj byli porządnie ogłuszeni, więc przynajmniej nie czuli bólu.

Skupiła się na Wraith zamkniętym z budynku. Jego obecność była jeszcze słabiej wyczuwalna niż te kilka minut wcześniej. Wyraźnie tracił siły z każdą chwilą.

\- Skall - szepnęła nagle, otwierając szerzej oczy. - To Skall - powtórzyła, spoglądając przez ramię na towarzysza.

Skyrim właśnie skończył żerowanie na drugim strażniku i teraz pod murem leżały już tylko dwa wyschnięte korpusy.

\- Jest bardzo słaby - dodała, przenosząc szybko wzrok na przyjaciela.

\- Ubierz jego płaszcz i weź karabin - polecił, wskazując na jedno z ciał. - Ja poszukam kluczy… Ludzie zawsze maja jakieś klucze do celi - mruknął, bardziej sam do siebie.

Mo bez słowa wykonała jego polecenie i gdy tylko Rimi znalazł klucze i założył drugi płaszcz, oboje ruszyli powoli w kierunku budynku. Wciąż wyczuwali obecność Skyfalla, lecz wciąż słabą, niemal jak muśnięcie umysłu, ledwo trzymającą się życia.

Wraith pospiesznie wsunął spory, metalowy klucz do otworu w drzwiach, podczas gdy samica obserwowała dach przeciwległego budynku, na którym stał trzeci strażnik. Na szczęście wciąż bardziej interesowała go zabawa przy ognisku, niż służba.

Drewniane skrzydło zaskrzypiało lekko i do pogrążonego w mroku wnętrza wpadła smuga bladego światła z ulicznych pochodni. W drugim końcu pomieszczenia, za metalowymi kratami, siedziała na ziemi jakaś postać. Jej głowa opadała bezwładnie do przodu wraz z długimi, białymi włosami.

Dwójka Wraith weszła szybko do środka i przymknęła drzwi.

\- Skall? - szepnęła Mo, podchodząc do krat. Ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział. - Szybko, otwórz to - rzuciła, ale w tej samej chwili Skyrim zdjął właśnie kłódkę.

Samica upadła na kolana tuż przed oficerem i podniosła jego głowę. Spomiędzy białej zasłony poplątanych włosów dostrzegła jego twarz… całą w ranach, siniaków i opuchniętą. Złote oczy z ledwością spoglądały na nią, lecz Wraith zdawał się nie rozpoznawać jej.

Oboje wiedzieli co znaczy ten widok: ludzie torturowali go i to dużo, gdyż jego zdolności regeneracyjne przestały radzić sobie z obrażeniami. Dlatego tak słabo go wyczuwali. Skyfall był na skraju śmierci.

Moonlight z przerażeniem pomyślała o ojcu.

Skoro pierwszy oficer jest w takim stanie, to w jakim jest Dowódca… i gdzie jest?... **"**

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 27**

 ** _Zbrodnie wojenne - część 2_.**

 **"…K** rólowa Nightwind weszła na mostek swojego hiveship, zupełnie ignorując oficerów, którzy na jej widok stanęli niemal na baczność.

\- Gdzie jest Moonlight? - spytała złowieszczym tonem swojego Pierwszego Oficera. - Tylko nie mów mi, że w maszynowni, bo właśnie stamtąd wracam - dodała, zanim ten zdążył wykrztusić z siebie słowo. - Czy ktokolwiek na tym hive jest w stanie mi powiedzieć gdzie jest moja córka?! - niemal wrzasnęła.

Przez chwile panowała grobowa cisza. Każdy obecny na mostku Wraith bał się odezwać, obawiając się konfrontacji z wyraźnie wściekłą Królową.

\- Od wczoraj dok opuścił tylko jeden statek - zaczął w końcu niepewnie drugi nawigator. Nightwind spojrzała na niego oschle, samym spojrzeniem żądając konkretów. - Skyrim miał zawieść transportowcem ładunek na Stellarguardiana…

\- Kiedy odleciał? - przerwała mu.

\- Z godzinę temu…

\- Natychmiast skontaktuj się z nim - rozkazała.

\- Tak, Królowo - przytaknął potulnie i zaczął szybko wystukiwać komendy. - Nie odpowiada, Królowo - poinformował w końcu Drugi Nawigator.

\- A lokalizator?

\- Wyłączony - odparł i spojrzał na nią z pewna obawą.

Mógłby przysiąc, że Nightwind aż poczerwieniała ze złości. Zacisnęła usta i spojrzała na swojego Pierwszego Oficera.

\- Każ wszystkim naszym okrętom natychmiast skierować się na Hyanivis - rozkazała. - Niech przygotują się na ewentualne starcie z ludzkimi statkami. Starwalkers mogą mieć jakieś na orbicie.

\- Tak, Królowo - skinął głowa oficer.

Oficer Łącznościowy natychmiast przesłał jej rozkaz na pozostałe statki z floty Nightwind, a Drugi Nawigator przygotował hive do skoku w nadprzestrzeń i po kilku minutach zielonkawe wrota otworzyły się przed nimi. Statek skierował się w ich stronę wraz z towarzyszącymi mu trzema krążownikami, by szybko zniknąć w ich wnętrzu.

.

.

 **S** kyrim skończył właśnie przekazywać swojemu przełożonemu zebrane wcześniej siły życiowe, podczas gdy Mo podtrzymywała go cały czas.

Część ran na ciele Skyfalla zagoiła się, lecz te poważniejsze wciąż były widoczne. Przy tak poważnych obrażeniach, zarówno zewnętrznych jak i wewnętrznych, trzeba będzie czegoś więcej, niż sił życiowych dwójki ludzi - oboje o tym wiedzieli. W prawdzie Skyfall odzyskał świadomość, jednak wciąż z ledwością panował nad własnym ciałem. Powrót z nim do myśliwca będzie trudny… i to bardzo.

Oficer spojrzał najpierw na młodego Wraith, a potem na samicę.

\- Co wy tu robicie? - wydusił z trudem, zaniepokojony.

Chciał się podnieść, ale każdy ruch sprawiał mu ból. Podparł się na rękach.

\- Oszczędzaj siły - powiedziała Moonlight, chwytając go za ramiona.

\- Uciekajcie stąd, natychmiast - warknął.

\- Nigdzie się bez was nie ruszamy…

\- To nie prośba, tylko rozkaz - nie zmienił tonu, podnosząc się, by spojrzeć twardo prosto w jej oczy.

Widok jego poranionej twarzy sprawiał jej ból, a niemoc ściskała gardło i żołądek. Nie potrafiła mu pomóc. W prawdzie mogłaby podzielić się z nim swoimi siłami życiowymi, ale wtedy Skyrim zostałby jedynym zdolnym do walki i wysiłku Wraith. A przecież musieli jeszcze wrócić do myśliwca.

Przybrała więc najbardziej poważna minę, na jaką ja teraz było stać i spojrzała na niego równie nieustępliwie.

\- Nie po to tu przylecieliśmy, żeby was zostawić - odparła stanowczo i chciała się podnieść, ale Skall złapał ja za ramię.

\- Nie rozumiesz - powiedział już spokojniej, a jego oczy posmutniały. - Nie ma kogo już ratować, Mo.

Samica usiadła z powrotem na podłodze, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na niego. Te słowa brzmiały tak złowieszczo, że z całych sił odganiała od siebie tą myśl.

\- Icestorm? - niemal wyszeptał w końcu Skyrim.

Oficer zerknął na niego, a potem znowu na samicę.

\- Przykro mi, Mo, ale twój ojciec nie żyje - powiedział ze smutkiem i jednocześnie przepraszającym tonem.

Przecież obiecał jej, że będą uważali. Że obaj wrócą… żywi.

Ale ona nic nie odpowiedziała. Nie była w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Patrzyła tylko na Skyfalla nieobecnym wzrokiem, a jej oczy coraz bardziej zachodziły mgłą łez, które w końcu spłynęły po jej policzkach.

Teraz to widok jej twarzy rozrywał jego serce.

\- Przepraszam. Nie dotrzymałem danego ci słowa - odezwał się w końcu.

\- Co się stało? - spytał Skyrim, chociaż teraz nie miało to chyba większego znaczenia.

Jeden z najstarszych i najbardziej doświadczonych oficerów Wraith nie żyje. To był poważny cios dla ich społeczności.

Skyfall spojrzał na niego.

\- Założyli na wrotach urządzenie informujące ich o ich aktywacji - zaczął. - Zestrzelili myśliwiec zaraz po tym, jak nas zostawił w górach. Myśleliśmy, że to ich przekona, że na tym koniec… ale myliliśmy się. Wysłali w góry wszystkie patrole i po kilku godzinach złapali nas… Z początku trzymali nas tu razem, ale potem zabrali twojego ojca - przeniósł wzrok na Moonlight, lecz ona wciąż zdawała się nie reagować na zewnętrzny świat, pogrążona w rozpaczy. - Długo przesłuchiwali nas obu, aż w końcu zabrali go na główny plac, przywiązali do słupa i… - przerwał na chwilę. - Widziałem jego oczyma, jak strzelali do niego niczym to tarczy… A potem zaczęli świętować - wysyczał przez żeby, zły, a po chwili spojrzał ostro na Skyrima. - Dlatego musicie uciekać. Zanim się zorientują. Ja będę was tylko spowalniał. Weź Mo i uciekajcie…

\- Nie zostawię cię tutaj - odezwała się niespodziewanie samica, stanowczym tonem i założyła jego ramie na swój kark. - Nie pozwolę im zabić i ciebie - dodała i zaczęła się podnosić, ale jego ciężar utrudniał jej to.

Skyrim natychmiast podtrzymał oficera z drugiej strony, pomagając mu wstać.

\- Mo…

\- Zamknij się - skarciła go. - Dzisiaj ty słuchasz mnie - warknęła i skinęła na przyjaciela.

Ruszyli do drzwi. Młody inżynier wyjrzał ostrożnie na zewnątrz. Ulica wciąż była pusta, a żołnierze świętowali na głównym placu.

\- Pusto - rzucił i już chciał ruszyć dalej, kiedy nagle Mo zatrzymała się, spoglądając w górę. - Co się stało? - spytał zaniepokojony.

\- Hiveships - odparła. - Cztery… i krążowniki… Flota mojej matki - mruknęła na koniec.

Ten fakt jeszcze bardziej ją niepokoił, niż problem z dotarciem do myśliwca. Nightwind zapewne jest wściekła, że jej własna córka nie posłuchała jej rozkazu.

Chwilę później wyczuła, że matka szuka jej myślami.

\- Żyje - w głosie i na twarzy Królowej wyraźnie rysowała się ulga. Jednak zaraz potem Nightwind ponownie przybrała władczy wygląd i ton. - Wyślijcie wszystkie…

\- Moja Królowo, jeden z krążowników i wszystkie eskadry z naszego hive kierują się na planetę - przerwał jej jeden z oficerów, przeglądając pospiesznie napływające dane. - Otrzymali rozkaz z powierzchni.

\- Moonlight - rzuciła Królowa. - Wysłać pozostałe myśliwce - dokończyła rozkaz. - Muszą mieć kłopoty, skoro wzywa wsparcie.

Pierwszy Oficer baz słowa wykonał jej polecenie.

Na powierzchni młoda samica spojrzała na przyjaciół.

\- Wezwałam krążownik i myśliwce. Zaraz tu będą… Zaczekajcie tu w środku - dodała i zdjęła ramię Skyfalla ze swojego karku.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - niemal warknął oficer, chwytając ja za rękę, kiedy przekraczała próg.

\- Starwalkers niebawem się zorientują, że są atakowani i zrobi się zamieszanie… Poszukam ojca. Nie zostawię go tutaj - dodała i wyszła na ulicę, zarzucając kaptur na głowę.

\- Mo, zaczekaj! - zawołał za nią, ale ona nie zareagowała. - Idź za nią - rzucił do Skyrima.

\- Ale…

\- Powiedziałem idź - warknął.

Młody inżynier westchnął ciężko.

\- Moglibyście się raz zdecydować na jednakową wersje - mruknął i podał przełożonemu swoja broń.

\- Nie mędrkuj, tylko pilnuj jej.

\- Idę, już idę - wymamrotał i także zarzucając kaptur na głowę, wyszedł z budynku.

Nad osadą rozległ się właśnie dźwięk syreny alarmowej i w oknach budynków zaczęły zapalać się światła. Mieszkańcy kolonii budzili się, wyrwani ze snu, by w pośpiechu zacząć opuszczać swoje domostwa.

Bawiący się do tej pory żołnierze, wbiegli teraz na główną ulicę, zaczynając kierować wszystkich do schronu w największym budynku.

Niektórzy zaczęli wspinać się na dachy, aby zasiąść za potężnymi działami, szykując się na atak myśliwców, pozostali skierowali się do magazynu broni.

W całym tym zamieszaniu Moonlight wciąż kierowała się na główny plac, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na otaczający ją chaos. Już stąd widziała kamienny słup, o którym mówił Skyfall… i wiszącą na nim postać.

Któryś z biegnących w przeciwna stronę żołnierzy złapał ją za ramię, odwracając przodem do siebie. Jakież było jego zaskoczenie, kiedy zamiast spodziewanej twarzy człowieka, wpierw ujrzał lekko świecące oczy, a następnie twarz Wraith. Samica warknęła i sięgnęła szybko po nóż. Mężczyzna jęknął, kiedy ostrze wbiło się w jego brzuch, a następnie zostało wyciągnięte. Nie czekając, Mo ruszyła dalej, podczas gdy żołnierz upadł najpierw na kolana, a potem do przodu, trzymając dłonie na krwawiącej ranie.

Idący z tyłu Skyrim zerknął tylko na leżącego żołnierza i przyspieszył kroku, doganiając samicę zaledwie kilka metrów przed kamiennym słupem.

\- Mo, uciekajmy - rzucił, łapiąc ją za ramię.

\- Miałeś chronić Skalla - warknęła, uwalniając się z jego uścisku.

\- Kazał mi pilnować ciebie.

\- Ja dam sobie radę, a on jest poważnie ranny - odparła i ruszyła dalej, zwalniając z kroku na krok.

Serce waliło jej coraz mocniej, a jakaś niewidzialna siła ściskała jej gardło o żołądek, kiedy zbliżała się do skrytej w półmroku postaci, zwisającej ze słupa na skrepowanych sznurem rękach. Głowa i długie, białe włosy opadały bezwładnie w dół. A kiedy Moonlight zatrzymała się tuż przed ciałem, mogła dostrzec pełno dziur w stroju, które pozostawiły po sobie metalowe pociski, których Starwalkers używali, strzelając do Icestorma.

Zasłoniła usta dłonią, próbując powstrzymać krzyk rozpaczy… lecz nie powstrzymała łez. Drżącą dłonią dotknęła nogi ojca. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek jest zdolny do takiego okrucieństwa. Najpierw bity, a potem przywiązany do słupa i użyty jako tarcza strzelnicza - samica Wraith nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała się z takim bestialstwem. A to ich ludzie nazywali potworami, pomyślała, a gniew wzrastał w niej z każdą sekundą.

Gdzieś z boku, kątem oka, dostrzegła przywiązaną do słupa linę, na której zwisał Icestorm. Przecięła ją nożem jednym, szybkim ruchem i bezwładne ciało runęło w dół. Od razu padła na kolana tuż obok, aby odwrócić ojca na wznak i odgarnąć trzęsącą się dłonią włosy z jego twarzy. To, co zobaczyła, widziała już wcześniej… w swoim śnie: poranioną, zakrwawioną twarz.

Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy po okolicy rozległ się jej krzyk, zagłuszając w jej uszach wszystkie inne odgłosy. A kiedy krzyk ucichł, spojrzała poprzez łzy na biegających po ulicy spanikowanych ludzi. Lecz dźwięki wciąż nie docierały do jej uszu. Z jednego z dachów padły właśnie pierwsze strzały w kierunku nadlatujących myśliwców. Chwile później wystrzeliła reszta działek. Moonlight spoglądała przez chwilę na wymianę ognia, a potem przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na ulicę. W sama porę, aby dostrzec zbliżających się w jej stronę czwórkę uzbrojonych żołnierzy.

\- Bieżcie ich żywcem - rozkazał jeden z nich. - To samica. Jest cenna dla Wraith.

Skyrim odwrócił się w tym samym kierunku i podniósł karabin Starwalkers, gotowy do strzału, gdy nagle jeden z myśliwców wystrzelił salwę w zbliżających się mężczyzn. Kiedy tumany ziemi opadły, po żołnierzach nie pozostało nawet śladu.

Młody Wraith spojrzał na Mo. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział jej w takim stanie. Jej szeroko otwarte oczy, zaciśnięte usta… każdy kawałek jej twarzy bił wściekłością, kiedy siedziała na ziemi, trzymając w ramionach ciało ojca. Przysiągłby nawet, że aż cała dygotała.

\- Zniszczcie ich - odezwał się nienaturalny, gardłowy głos. - Wszystkich. Bez litości. Niech posłużą Wraith jako pożywienie.

Skyrim spojrzał w górę. Eskadra myśliwców przeleciała właśnie nad główna ulicą, pozostawiając za sobą zamaskowanych żołnierzy Wraith. Wiedział, że teraz to Mo wydaje rozkazy wszystkim wokół, kierując drony do budynków, a maszyny do walki. I wiedział, że teraz najlepiej pozostawić ją w spokoju. Konfrontacja ze wściekłą samicą Wraith była ostatnią rzeczą jakiej by chciał.

Stał więc tak, pilnując aby któryś ze Starwalkers nie próbował jej zabić, podczas gdy mrok nocy przeszywały dźwięki krzyków, strzałów i silników myśliwców Wraith. Stał, patrząc jak Mo wciąż obejmuje ciało ojca, siedząc pod kamiennym słupem na ziemi, w blasku pełni srebrnego księżyca… **"**

. . .

…Moonlight spuściła głowę, z trudem powstrzymując łzy, które napłynęły do jej oczu. Sama nie wiedziała co sprawiło jej większy ból: wspomnienie o ojcu czy o tych wszystkich ludziach, którzy tamtej nocy stali się pokarmem dla jej współbraci.

\- …Żniwa trwały do rana - powiedziała na końcu. - A kiedy skończyliśmy, w osadzie nie pozostał ani jeden dorosły człowiek, a wszystkie budynki zostały zniszczone… W prawdzie w międzyczasie przyleciały dwa statki Starwalkers, ale na widok czterech hive nawet nie próbowały walczyć.

\- Widzi Pan, sama się przyznała - warknęła Larrin. - Za śmierć jednego Wraith zginęło prawie dwa tysiące cywilów. Ocalała tylko garstka dzieci.

Richard Woolsey spojrzał na kobietę.

\- Rozumiem Pani rozgoryczenie - powiedział spokojnie. - Ale prawdę powiedziawszy po części rozumiem także jej postępowanie. Prawdę powiedziawszy ludzka historia jest pełna podobnych historii, a wojny, które pochłaniały tysiące ofiar, wybuchały z bardziej błahych powodów.

\- Usprawiedliwia ją Pan? - oburzyła się Larrin. - Właśnie przyznała się do ludobójstwa.

\- Jednego z tysięcy, jakie miały miejsce w tej galaktyce przez ostatnie dziesięć tysięcy lat podczas Żniw Wraith. Dla was to zbrodnia… dla ludzi żyjących na planetach to niemal codzienność.

\- Ale my nie będziemy tolerować takich zbrodni - odezwał się z tyłu inny głos.

Siwiejąca już, ubrana w długą, ciemnoniebieską tunikę kobieta, która weszła do pomieszczenia podczas opowieści Mo, podeszła teraz bliżej krat.

\- Nie, póki ja jeszcze mam coś do powiedzenia. Ta samica odpowiada za śmierć mojej rodziny i setek innych osób z tamtej osady - wskazała swoją laską na Moonlight. - Zapłaci więc za to, co zrobiła - dodała, spoglądając wprost na nią.

Ale Mo nie odpowiedziała, wciąż siedząc na ławce celi. Doskonale wiedziała, że jakakolwiek argumentacja, nawet najbardziej logiczna, zostanie odrzucona przez te kobiety. Pozostało jej jedynie mieć nadzieję, że ci, którzy będą ją osądzać, będą mniej rządni zemsty.

\- Ta samica uratowała ci życie - odezwał się niespodziewanie męski głos.

Woolsey nawet nie zauważył kiedy starszy, wysoki mężczyzna wszedł do sali. Ubrany był w dwuczęściowy uniform z ciemnego, grubego materiału.

\- Jestem Ke'nall, brat Marysy - przedstawił się z lekkim uśmiechem i skinął głową w kierunku Woolseya.

Dowódca Atlantydy odpowiedział tym samym.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zażądała wyjaśnień Larrin.

\- Twoja babka miała wtedy zaledwie sześć lat i większość pamięta z opowieści naszej matki…

\- Więc jednak przeżył ktoś dorosły? - wtrącił Richard.

\- Tak. Moja matka i jeszcze kilka innych osób…

\- Ale prawie dwa tysiące zginęło - warknęła Marysa. - W tym nasz ojciec.

\- Nie - odparł z tajemnicza powagą, a zarazem smutkiem. - Nasz ojciec nie zginął z rąk Wraith. Zabił go jego dowódca - dodał i spojrzał na Woolseya. - Miałem wtedy prawie piętnaście lat i dobrze pamiętam tamten dzień. Nasze urządzenie zainstalowane na wrotach wykryło ich aktywację. Zwiadowcy pozostawieni wysoko w górach poinformowali nas o pojedynczym myśliwcu Wraith. Zestrzelili go, ale chwile wcześniej zdążył coś zdematerializować. Kapitan rozkazał więc, aby wszystkie oddziały udały się na poszukiwania. Obława trwała całą noc. Myślę, że Wraith nie mieli większych szans, bo nasi ludzie mieli do dyspozycji zwierzęta tropiące, na które natknęliśmy się na tej planecie… Sprowadzili ich wczesnym rankiem, zakutych w kajdany… Nie wiem o co poszło, ale po paru godzinach mój ojciec przyszedł do domu wyraźnie zły. Szukał czegoś, a potem wyszedł w pospiechu. Poszedłem za nim do centrali łączności. Obserwowałem go przez boczne okienko. W pewnym momencie przyszedł kapitan i zaczęli się kłócić. Ojciec chciał poinformować naszych, że pojmano dwójkę Wraith i jak są traktowani. Powiedział: "Wy ich nie przesłuchujecie, tylko torturujecie. Dla zabawy". Kapitan twierdził, że najpierw chce wyciągnąć z Wraith jakieś przydatne informacje, ale ojciec nie wierzył mu. A kiedy podszedł do urządzenia komunikacyjnego, kapitan wbił mu nóż w plecy. Potem kazał swoim ludziom zabrać ciało i powiedział mojej matce, że jeden z Wraith zabił go, próbując uciec…

\- Dlaczego nic wtedy nie powiedziałeś? - zdziwiła się Marysa.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią przepraszająco.

\- Bałem się. Bałem się jego i tego, co mógłby zrobić naszej rodzinie… Byłaś za mała, aby o tym wiedzieć, ale kapitan miał złą reputację. Lubił pic i wdawać się w bójki. Ojciec powiedział raz matce, że to dlatego dowództwo wysłało go na tamtą planetę. Chcieli się go pozbyć, bo sprawiał tylko problemy, a w kosmosie to niebezpieczne. A on uznał to za degradację i był wściekły z tego powodu. - Znowu spojrzał na Woolseya. - Widziałem co żołnierze zrobili tym Wraith, a szczególnie jej ojcu - gestem głowy wskazał siedząca w celi samicę. - Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem się z takim okrucieństwem. Słyszałem, że Wraith potrafią regenerować swoje rany, ale tamci dwaj byli tak długo bicie, że już nie byli w stanie tego zrobić. Ich obrażenia wewnętrzne musiały być jeszcze gorsze niż zewnętrzne… A potem przywiązali jej ojca do kamiennego słupa i zaczęli do niego strzelać. Najpierw z broni energetycznej, potem na metalowe kule… Niektórzy mieszkańcy próbowali protestować, że tak nie można. Że dzieci to widzą… Ale kapitan i jego ludzie byli już tak pijani, że kazali im wracać do domów. A tym, którzy wciąż protestowali, zaczęli grozić bronią. Więc poszli… Co mieli robić.

Zapadła grobowa cisza, która przerwała dopiero Larrin.

\- To i tak nie usprawiedliwia jej czynu - palcem wskazała na Moonlight.

Ke'nall spojrzał na młoda kobietę.

\- Szczerze? Kiedy patrzę na to z perspektywy czasu, myślę sobie, że na jej miejscu zrobiłbym to samo, gdybym znalazł zmasakrowane ciało mojego ojca… Uwierz mi skarbie, że tak bity człowiek zmarłby po paru godzinach… Jej ojciec wytrzymał cały dzień… Zmarł chyba godzinę przed atakiem Wraith… Wiem, bo byłem tam wtedy przy nim - spojrzał na Mo. - Chciałem mu dać wody. Nie wiedziałem, że jej nie potrzebujecie. A on uśmiechnął się tylko lekko i podziękował… Był spokojny… Pamiętam, że zaskoczyło mnie wtedy jego spokojne i łagodne spojrzenie. W opowieściach starszych Wraith byli jak wściekłe bestie… a on… On po prostu się uśmiechnął. - Przez chwilę spoglądał prosto w oczy samicy. - Masz jego spojrzenie. Tak samo spokojne i łagodne - dodał.

Z oczy Moonlight popłynęły łzy, chociaż bardzo się starała aby tak się nie stało. Jednak wspomnienia i związane z nimi emocje były silniejsze, niż sztuka panowania nad nimi, której uczyła się od dziecka.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem co to ma wspólnego z nami - wtrąciła Marysa. - Z tym, że przeżyliśmy.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na swoją siostrę.

\- Wraz z garstką osób ukryliśmy się w naszej piwnicy, którą ojciec przygotował na taki właśnie atak - odparł. - Wejście do niej było dobrze zamaskowane, więc mieliśmy nadzieję, że nas nie znajdą. Jedną z cegieł na wysokości ulicy można było jednak wysunąć i obserwować co się dzieje. Reszta siedziała cicho w kącie, ale ja obserwowałem. Widziałem ją i cały atak. Widziałem nawet jak jeden z żołnierzy Wraith żywi się kapitanem i cieszyłem się z tego… Matka kazała mi wsunąć cegłę. Nie mogli znieść krzyków ludzi… Wszystko ucichło dopiero nad ranem. Wyciągnąłem więc znowu cegłę, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje... Jeden z oficerów Wraith kazał właśnie sprawdzić jeszcze raz domy i piwnice. Powiedział, że ludzie mają nieraz ukryte pomieszczenia w swoich domach, gdzie mogą się schować podczas Żniw…

Mo także to pamiętała, ale specjalnie nie wspominała o tym. Wiedziała, że dla Larrin i tak nie miałoby to znaczenia. Ale może, kiedy opowie to człowiek, który przeżył tamte Żniwa…

Oficerem, o którym mówił Ke'nall, był Darkstone, przypomniała sobie.

. . .

 **"…H** ivemaster podszedł do Skyrima i gestem głowy wskazał na nią. Wydawało się jej wtedy, że słyszy ich rozmowę jakby z oddali.

\- Co z nią? - spytał.

Młody inżynier wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Nie reaguje na nic - niemal mruknął. - Wiem tylko, że już dawno przestała kierować żołnierzami i myśliwcami. Ale cały czas po prostu tak siedzi… Nieobecna.

\- Myślisz, że zwariowała? - spytał niemal szeptem starszy Wraith.

Ale Skyrim rzucił mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

\- A jak ty byś się czuł, gdybyś znalazł swojego ojca w takim stanie? - warknął.

\- Ja tylko… Nie ważne - mruknął. - Zabierz ją stąd. Niebawem odlatujemy… My przeszukamy jeszcze budynki… Ludzie często maja jakieś ukryte pomieszczenia, w których próbują się chować podczas Żniw - powiedział tonem, jakby ten pomysł niezbyt mu się podobał.

Do tej pory Mo ignorowała ich rozmowę i to co się dzieje wokół. Już dawno odcięła swój umysł od świata zewnętrznego, a to co widziała, zdawało się być bardziej jak nierealny sen, oglądany w krótkich migawkach. Ale teraz, kiedy nastał świt, coraz więcej bodźców zaczęło w końcu do niej docierać. Głosy i obraz stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze… i realne. Z początku tylko obserwowała, żołnierzy i kilku oficerów. A potem zaczęła wsłuchiwać się w ich rozmowy… powracać do żywych.

Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego zatrzymała wzrok na tamtym budynku. Nie różnił się niczym szczególnym od innych. W pierwszej chwili po prostu na niego patrzyła. A potem, poprzez przechodzących żołnierzy, dostrzegła niewielki otwór tuż nad ziemią… i spoglądające przez niego rozbiegane, niebieskie oczy. Zatrzymały się na niej chwile po tym, kiedy ona je dostrzegła… i otworzyły się szeroko, pełne strachu. Strachu, że Nocna Furia zaraz wskaże na nie swoim żołnierzom i ci wtargną do domu, zabierając tego, do kogo należały te oczy. Jego i jego bliskich.

Przez krótką chwilę wydawało się jej nawet, że poprzez wszystkie odgłosy, jakie rozlegały się wokół, usłyszała szybkie bicie serca. Wydawało się, że zaraz wyskoczy z piersi… A potem zamarło, wraz z wstrzymanym oddechem.

Ta krótka chwila, zarówno dla niej, jak i dla tych niebieskich oczu wydawała się być wiecznością.

\- Nie ma tu już nikogo - odezwała się, kiedy Darkstone zaczął wydawać rozkazy żołnierzom. Oficer Wraith spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, tak samo zresztą jak Skyrim. Przeniosła na niego wzrok. - Wszyscy ukryli się w tamtym budynku - gestem głowy wskazała na schron za nią, do którego biegli w nocy ludzie.

\- Jesteś pewna? - spytał spokojnie.

Nie wątpił w jej umiejętności, zawsze znacznie lepiej potrafiła wykryć obecność ludzi niż jakikolwiek inny znany mu Wraith, ale stan, w którym była przez większość czasu mógł wpłynąć na jej obecna ocenę sytuacji.

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, przyjmując stanowczy wyraz twarzy.

\- Tak - odparła pewna siebie. - Ta planeta jest już równie martwa jak kiedyś - mruknęła i zerknęła na kilku najbliższych żołnierzy. - Każ im zabrać ciało ojca na hive mojej matki.

Darkstone skinął potakująco do żołnierzy i ci podnieśli ciało Icestorma.

Mo wstała z pewnym trudem. Siedzenie na nogach przez całą noc trochę usztywniło jej mięśnie. Skyrim podtrzymał ją, kiedy zachwiała się.

Darkstone wydał telepatyczny rozkaz pozostałym żołnierzom, którzy zaczęli wracać do transportowca.

\- Twoja matka chce was widzieć - dodał.

\- Domyślam się - wymamrotała ponurym tonem.

Złamanie rozkazu Królowej, nawet przez jej własną córkę, nie mogło być tolerowane.

\- Och, nie bądź taka pesymistką. Sądzę, że jest bardzo zadowolona z tego, jak poprowadziłaś atak - pocieszył ją.

Ale ona zmarszczyła brwi w wyrazie dezaprobaty.

\- Tu nie ma być z czego zadowolonym - niemal warknęła. - Zginęło prawie dwa tysiące ludzi. To nie jest powód do zadowolenia… Tu nie ma zwycięzców i pokonanych… Są tylko przegrani… bo na tej planecie każdy pokazał, że dżemie w nim potwór - dodała ze smutkiem w głosie i ruszyła w kierunku stojącego za osadą transportowca.

Oficer Wraith podążył za nią, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Ale ona nie zwracała już na to uwagi. Zerknęła jeszcze przez ramię na otwór w ścianie budynku. Niebieskie oczy wciąż tam były, patrząc za nią.

Odwróciła szybko wzrok, aby nie zdradzić tego, kto się tam ukrywał… **"**

. . .

… **K** e'nall spojrzał na Moonlight.

\- Długo myślałem o tym co wtedy powiedziałaś - dodał. - I w końcu pojąłem sens tych słów. Uważamy was za potwory, ponieważ żywicie się nami… Ale po tamtych wydarzeniach zrozumiałem, że w ludziach drzemią równie wielkie potwory. - Spojrzał na swoją siostrę. - Pamiętam, że stałaś wtedy przy mnie i trzymałaś mnie za rękę. A kiedy ona spojrzała na mnie, ścisnąłem cię mocno, aż jęknęłaś… W tamtej chwili byłem pewien, że zaraz po nas przyjdą… Ale ona tylko patrzyła na mnie tymi dużymi, zielonymi oczyma… oczyma pełnymi smutku… I wtedy pojąłem, że ona cierpi po stracie ojca tak samo, jak my. I że właśnie to nas łączy: ból po stracie ukochanej osoby. - Przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał na Larrin. - Nie usprawiedliwiam jej. Po prostu wiem, co wtedy czuła… Tak samo jak wiem, że jej śmierć niczego nie zmieni. A może nawet przysporzy nam kłopotów. Myślisz, że kiedy inni Wraith dowiedzą się, że ją zabiliśmy, tak po prostu machną na to ręką? To samica Wraith. Królowa… A pułkownik Sheppard powiedział mi, że jej babka jest jedną z najważniejszych Królowych wśród Wraith. Jak myślisz, co się stanie, kiedy się dowie o tym… procesie jej wnuczki?...Bazując na tym, co widziałem na tamtej planecie, więzi rodzinne wśród Wraith są równie silne, co wśród ludzi. Ja zrobiłbym wszystko, aby dopaść zabójców mojej wnuczki.

\- Rada już o wszystkim wie… - zaczęła Larrin.

\- Porozmawiam z nimi. Są rozsądni, powinni zrozumieć moje argumenty - powiedział spokojnie. - Ostatnio straciliśmy wystarczająco dużo ludzi i zemsta Wraith to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej nam trzeba… A śmierć jednej samicy po sześćdziesięciu latach i tak już nikomu nie pomoże.

\- Osobiście wolałabym, aby doszło do procesu - rzekła Marysa. - To byłby precedens… Ale zgadzam się także z moim bratem. Ryzyko jest zbyt duże.

\- Więc mamy pozwolić aby Wraith nadal czuli się bezkarni? - zaprotestowała młoda kobieta.

\- Jeśli mogę coś powiedzieć - wtrącił Woolsey. - Sądzę, że proces zaszkodzi nam bardziej niż sądzicie… Jak pan wspomniał, Mo jest kimś ważnym wśród Wraith. Ale w przeciwieństwie do innych nie musi się żywic ludźmi. To naturalna mutacja, a dla nas niesamowita okazja… Jak wiecie, od dawna pracujemy nad retrowirusem, który spowodowałby zmianę… potrzeb żywieniowych Wraith. Z różnym skutkiem. A jej mutacja może być kluczem do tego… Jej załoga, jak wiele innych, coraz dotkliwiej odczuwa znaczny spadek ludzkiej populacji w tej galaktyce. Wiemy, że Wraith szukają alternatywnych źródeł pokarmu… ale jak na razie z marnym skutkiem. Retrowirus może być dla nich wybawieniem. I dlatego Mo przybyła do nas.

\- Chce retrowirus dla swojej załogi? - zdziwiła się Larrin.

\- Dokładnie… Co więcej. Może nam pomóc przekonać innych Wraith do tego pomysłu… Tak więc sami widzicie, że żywa może być znacznie bardziej przydatna.

\- Powie Pan to naszej Radzie? - spytał Ke'nall. - To może ich bardziej przekonać, niż moje słowa.

\- Oczywiście - przytaknął Richard. - Bez niej nasze badania znowu mogą utknąć w miejscu na długi czas. Jestem gotów na rozmowy z kimkolwiek trzeba, byle byście ją puścili… A czy tymczasem możecie ja wypuścić z celi? - spytał Larrin. - Te środki zapobiegawcze naprawdę nie są konieczne. Poza tym przyleciała tutaj, aby pomóc w naprawach moim ludziom, więc trzymanie jej tutaj jest tylko marnotrawieniem czasu, który może poświęcić na naprawy.

\- Ręczy pan za nią? - spytała nieco zaskoczona.

\- Własna głową - zapewnił spokojnie, chociaż tak naprawdę miał nadzieję, że kobieta nie zorientuje się jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany.

Larrin spojrzała na Mo.

\- Moi ludzie zawsze będą cię mieć na oku - powiedziała oschle. - Jeden fałszywy ruch i będą strzelać.

\- Rozumiem - odparła spokojnie samica, skinając lekko głową.

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała. Dotknęła tylko panelu kontrolnego celi i metalowa krata odskoczyła w bok. Moonlight wyszła na zewnątrz, cały czas mierzona pogardliwym spojrzeniem przez Larrin. Doskonale wyczuwała jej złość. I doskonale wiedziała, że gdyby zależało to od niej, już dawno byłaby martwa. Bez zabawy w proces.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 28**

 ** _Zbrodnia i kara_.**

 **R** ichard Woolsey chrząknął cicho, próbując w ten sposób odwrócić uwagę Larrin od Moonlight. Lecz kobieta nie zareagowała, wciąż wpatrując się nieprzyjemnie w młodą samicę Wraith.

\- Czy możecie nas na chwilę zostawić samych? - spytał więc.

\- Jak pan chce - warknęła tylko Larrin i odwróciła się na pięcie, opuszczając pomieszczenie.

Dwójka starczych ludzi podążyła za nią i kiedy drzwi pomieszczenia zamknęły się za nimi, mężczyzna spojrzał na Mo.

\- Nie chciałem tego mówić przy nich. To by źle wypadło, ale przyznam, że jestem trochę zszokowany tą opowieścią - rzekł. - Do tej pory, pomimo twojego wyglądu, bardziej widziałem w tobie człowieka. Może ze względu na twój sposób bycia… i dopiero ta opowieść uświadomiła mi, że możesz być jak inni Wraith…

\- Potworem? - spytała spokojnie.

\- Nie, nie oto mi chodziło… Nie oceniam cię - zapewnił. - Uwierz mi, ludzka historia pełna jest niewyobrażalnych okrucieństw popełnionych przez ludzi wobec ludzi… Zresztą sama o tym czytałaś - zauważył. - Po prostu… Powiedzmy, że przypomniało mi to, że jesteś Wraith… Chociaż zabrzmiało to teraz jak zarzut - dodał, uśmiechając się lekko, nie wiedząc jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

Moonlight uśmiechnęła się.

\- W porządku. Rozumiem o co panu chodzi… I tak jestem Panu niezmiernie wdzięczna za to, że stanął Pan w mojej obronie.

\- Niestety to jeszcze nie koniec - spochmurniał nieco. - Muszę jeszcze przekonać Radę Podróżników, aby cię uwolnili.

\- Tak, wiem… Ale jestem pewna, że doskonale sobie Pan z nimi poradzi.

\- Mam nadzieję. Jako przywódcy powinni zdecydowanie bardziej kierować się zdrowym rozsądkiem, niż Panna Larrin… Teoretycznie - próbował zażartować.

Nie był jednak w nastroju do żartów, chociaż samica wydawała się być lekko rozbawiona jego słowami, zauważył i już chciał ruszyć do wyjścia, kiedy nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś.

\- Powiedz mi coś… Tak z ciekawości. Twoja matka? Co zrobiła? Przypuszczam, że jednak była zadowolona z obrotu sprawy?... Pomimo śmierci twojego ojca, oczywiście - dodał zaraz.

Mo uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i przez krótka chwile zdawała się zastanawiać nad czymś.

\- Musi Pan jedno zrozumieć, Panie Woolsey: w naszym społeczeństwie rozkaz Królowej to rzecz święta, a złamanie go nie może być tolerowane - powiedziała w końcu. - Nawet jeżeli dopuściła się tego jej własna córka… Tak, suma summarum matka była zadowolona ze Żniw. Zyskaliśmy spore zapasy dla naszej załogi… Ale jak powiedziałam, nie mogła tolerować tego, że złamałam jej zakaz… Dlatego pierwsze co zobaczyłam po powrocie na jej hive, był jej Dowódca z grupą żołnierzy…

. . .

 **"…P** odczas lotu na hive milczała całą drogę, siedząc na ławce w luku transportowym. Skyrim i Darkstone siedzieli naprzeciwko niej. Także milczeli. Powinni się cieszyć z obfitych Żniw… ale tak nie było. Śmierć jednego z nich, Dowódcy i przyjaciela, którego znali całe swoje życie, przyćmiła wszystko. Mo miała rację, przyznali, nie było czego świętować. To był bardzo smutny dzień.

Kiedy statek w końcu wylądował w doku hive, Darkstone podszedł pierwszy do drzwi tylnego włazu. Skyrim chciał ruszyć za nim, lecz samica przytrzymała go na chwilę.

\- Cokolwiek będzie się działo, po prostu potwierdzaj moje słowa - szepnęła. - Jeśli się przyznasz, że mi pomagałeś z własnej woli, matka może kazać cię nawet zabić… Ja mam większe szanse na łagodniejszą karę.

\- Ale… - zaczął, lecz nie dokończył, widząc jej spojrzenie. Westchnął ciężko. - W porządku… Zrobię jak chcesz - wymamrotał.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i ruszyła przodem. Właz właśnie opadł już całkowicie i ich oczom ukazała się postać Pierwszego Dowódcy Królowej Nightwind.

Redmoon był kiedyś drugim zastępcą Icestorma, lecz odkąd ten objął dowództwo nad jednostką naukową i zabrał ze sobą Skyfalla, oficer automatycznie awansował o dwie pozycje. Wysoki, szczupły, o sięgających za ramionach włosach i nieprzeciętnym, nawet jak na Wraith dociekliwym umyśle.

Teraz stał przed nimi, spokojnie, w asyście uzbrojonych żołnierzy.

\- Królowa chce was widzieć - poinformował.

Mo i Skyrim zerknęli tylko na siebie, po czym zeszli z trapu, by ruszyć za oficerem. Darkstone spoglądał tylko za nimi. Wiedział jaka kara czeka każdego, kto złamie lub przeciwstawi się rozkazowi Królowej…

Nawet, kiedy jest to jej własna córka… Szczególnie, kiedy była to jej własna córka. Bo jeśli ona nie przestrzega rozkazów, to jak Królowa może utrzymać porządek na całym hive?

Dlatego właśnie każda młoda Królowa stosunkowo szybko otrzymuje swój własny hive. Do pewnego wieku, odkąd samice przejdą Przemianę, są posłuszne rozkazom matki… nawet jeżeli się z nimi nie zgadzają. Ale im samica jest starsza, tym jej chęć… przywództwa, wzrasta. A to prowadzi do konfliktów, których żaden rój nie potrzebuje.

Darkstone znał takie przypadki z początków historii Wraith, kiedy konflikt między matka i córką przeradzał się w walkę na śmierć i życie. W rozwścieczonych samicach budził się pierwotny instynkt: żadna nie jest w stanie długo tolerować innej samicy na swoim terytorium. Więc walczyły ze sobą tak długa, aż któraś zginęła… lub nawet aż pozabijały się nawzajem.

Ale w przypadku Moonlight sprawa wyglądała nieco inaczej. Nie przeszła Przemiany więc nie miała prawa do własnego hive. Lecz instynkt pozostał, nawet jeżeli przytłumiony. Była w stanie przyjąć i wykonać bez słowa rozkaz od innego Wraith - samca, ale polecenia innej samicy powodowały narastającą w niej frustrację. Dlatego tak często kłóciła się z matką, nawet jeżeli w końcu ustępowała. I właśnie dlatego Nightwind odesłała ją wraz z ojcem na statek badawczy. Wiedziała, że tam jej instynkt zostanie przytłumiony. Tam była jedyną samicą Wraith, więc instynkt nie kazał jej walczyć o lepszą pozycję, a tym samym była w stanie spokojnie pracować z innymi.

Ale teraz, kiedy złamała polecenie Królowej jako zwykły Wraith, musiała zostać ukarana jak nakazywało prawo. Darkstone nie obawiał się, że Nightwind każe zabić córkę. Ale dla przykładu kara musiała być surowa… i to go martwiło. Bez tak dużych zdolności regeneracyjnych jakie mają inni Wraith, jej życie było znacznie bardziej zagrożone… cokolwiek Królowa wymyśliła dla niej jako karę.

Strażnicy stojący przed wejściem do sali odsunęli się na bok i grupa weszła do pomieszczenia. Nightwind siedziała już na swoim tronie, dumna i surowa. Eskorta żołnierzy oddaliła się, kiedy tylko doprowadzili więźniów przed oblicze Królowej. Ta spoglądała na nich przez chwilę, zanim odezwała się w końcu.

\- Czy wy wiecie co grozi za niesubordynację, której się dopuściliście? - spytała.

Jej głos był zimny i władczy. Skyrim aż drgnął ze strachu na jego dźwięk. Do tej pory jego samowolne wypady uchodziły mu na sucho, ale teraz sprawy wyglądały zupełnie inaczej: złamał rozkaz Królowej, a to mogło go kosztować nawet utratę głowy. Dlatego doskonale rozumiał prośbę Mo. Nie podobało mu się to, w końcu sam zaproponował jej pomoc w tej całej eskapadzie, ale z drugiej strony doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli młoda samica weźmie całą winę na siebie, może mu to ocalić życie. Nightwind nie każe zabić własnej córki… co innego młody, niesforny Wraith. A kolejna śmierć bliskiej jej osoby to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej Moonlight teraz potrzebuje.

\- Proszę cię, matko, nie każ jego - powiedziała potulnie, podnosząc nieco wzrok. - Zmusiłam go, żeby mnie tam zabrał. Nawet nie wiedział, że jestem na pokładzie transportowca.

\- Zmusiłaś go? - niemal parsknęła Królowa. - Od dziecka zawsze razem broiliście i mam teraz uwierzyć, że zmusiłaś go do tego?

\- Ale to prawda - skłamała, chociaż przekonywująco, zerkając na przyjaciela. - Jemu także nie podobał się pomysł lotu na Hyanivis.

Królowa uśmiechnęła się, jakby lekko rozbawiona i podeszła powoli do młodego Wraith, cały czas patrząc na niego władczo.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi w jaki sposób moja córka zmusiła cię do tego? - wysyczała w końcu, okrążając go powoli, z rękoma założonymi za plecami.

Skyrim zerknął szybko na Mo, nie podnosząc wzroku. Nie śmiał teraz spojrzeć w oczy swojej Królowej.

\- Że powie o wszystkich moich wyprawach i sfałszowanych logach - odparł potulnie.

\- Gdybym chciała cię za nie ukarać, zrobiłabym to już dawno - powiedziała Nightwind z szyderczym uśmieszkiem. - Nie bądźcie tacy zaskoczeni - dodała zaraz, widząc wyraz ich twarzy. - Może i Skyrim jest dobry w fałszowaniu wpisów w pokładowym komputerze, ale jeszcze daleko mu do umiejętności twojego ojca - zatrzymała się teraz przed córką. - Od dawna wiem o tych jego… wycieczkach. Nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni tak robi. Można powiedzieć, że to: przypadłość młodzieńczego wieku... Ale nie w tym rzecz. Oboje złamaliście mój rozkaz i polecieliście na Hyanivis. I skoro chcesz wziąć cała wina na siebie, twoja sprawa. Może to cię nauczy posłuszeństwa - niemal warknęła.

Tym razem Mo spojrzała prosto w oczy matki… z gniewem we własnych.

\- Gdybym cię posłuchała, to obaj byliby już martwi… matko - teraz ona warknęła z wyraźna pogarda. - Prosiłam cię byśmy tam za nimi polecieli, że mam złe przeczucia. Ale ty upierałaś się przy swoim. Bo Królowa zawsze ma rację. Twoja RACJA kosztowała ojca życie… Masz jego krew na swoich dłoniach…

Odgłos dłoni uderzający w policzek dziewczyny rozległ się niespodziewanie po sali. Nightwind była wyraźnie wściekła, stojąc przed córką z zaciśniętymi ustami.

\- Jak śmiesz zwracać się do mnie tym tonem i słowami, dziewczyno - zagrzmiał jej głos. - Chyba zapomniałaś gdzie jest twoje miejsce. Nawet twój ojciec nigdy nie zwrócił się do mnie tym tonem.

\- Ponieważ on cię szanował… a ja właśnie przestałam - burknęła, patrząc na nią zabójczym wzrokiem.

Królowa niemal cofnęła się o krok, widząc nienawiść jaka bije z twarzy i oczu jej córki. Nieraz wchodziły w konflikt i Moonlight była na nią zła… ale to… to spojrzenie było czystą nienawiścią i wściekłością. Nightwind nie dała tego znać po sobie, ale jej ciało przeszył dreszcz, kiedy jej córka patrzyła na nią w ten sposób… Jej własna córka w tej właśnie chwili pragnęła jej śmierci… Nie musiała nawet czytać w jej umyśle. Chęć mordu wyraźnie rysowała się na twarzy młodej samicy. Każda cząstka jej ciała krzyczała tym pragnieniem… Jej własna córka…

Opanowała się. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na słabość. Przede wszystkim była Królową, a dopiero potem matką. A Królowa nie mogła pozwolić na takie zachowanie.

\- Zabierzcie ją z moich oczu - warknęła i dwóch uzbrojonych żołnierzy natychmiast ruszyło z miejsca. - I zamknijcie w odosobnionej celi. Bez wody i jedzenia. Nikomu nie wolno się do niej zbliżać… Ma tam siedzieć, dopóki nie nauczy się szacunku i posłuszeństwa dla swojej Królowej!

\- Wolę zgnić w celi niż przysiąc ci lojalność - wysyczała Mo, kiedy drony chwyciły ją za ramiona.

Oczy Królowej otworzyły się szeroko. A potem przysunęła swoją twarz do jej.

\- Jak wolisz… dziewczyno - odpowiedziała tym samym pogardliwym tonem i gestem głowy rozkazała wyprowadzić ją z sali.

Redmoon potulnie skinął głową i szybko podążył za żołnierzami. Wolał czym prędzej zniknąć z oczy rozwścieczonej Królowej, która zerknęła na młodego Wraith.

\- Wynoś się… zanim każe cię zamknąć w celi razem z nią tak długo, aż zaczniesz się nią żywić z głodu - wysyczała i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, opuściła sale przez boczne drzwi prowadzące do jej osobistych komnat.

Skyrim nie zdążył się nawet pokłonić. Został sam w sali, której wciąż pilnowało dwóch strażników… **"**

. . .

\- …Wasze prawo jest surowe - powiedział Woolsey.

\- Wie Pan: jedna samica i tylu facetów. Jakoś trzeba ich trzymać w ryzach - zażartowała. - Ale tak poważniej, to w sumie oto właśnie chodzi. Królowa jest jedna i to ona jest najwyższą władzą na hive. A nasz zwyczaj wymaga, aby być posłusznym względem niej. Jeżeli każdy zacząłby robić co chce, zapanowałby chaos… To trochę jak w waszym wojsku: otrzymujesz rozkaz i wykonujesz go. Niesubordynacja jest surowo karana.

\- Tak, rozumiem sens tego… Po prostu nie popieram karania śmiercią - odparł. - Chociaż przyznaję, że dla niektórych zbrodniarzy na Ziemi nawet śmierć to zbyt łagodna kara… Ale to zupełnie co innego niż złamanie rozkazu.

\- No cóż, jak mawia wasze przysłowie: "co kraj to obyczaj".

\- Tak, to prawda - przyznał z lekkim uśmiechem. - Na długo zostałaś zamknięta w celi? - spytał.

\- Na jakieś dwadzieścia dni.

\- Dwadzieścia?! - rzucił z niedowierzaniem. - Bez wody i jedzenia?

Moonlight uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Zapomina Pan, że potrafię się regenerować. Nie tak dobrze, jak inni Wraith, ale wystarczająco, aby przeżyć bez wody i jedzenia znacznie dłużej niż ludzie. Poza tym medytacja czyni cuda, kiedy spowalnia się funkcje organizmu… Z początku nie było tak źle, chociaż moimi jedynymi kompanami byli strażnicy pilnujący aby nikt nie podszedł. Zresztą samotność mi nie przeszkadzała. Nie miałam ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Ból i gorycz po stracie ojca przepełniały moje serce i umysł… Ale po tygodniu zaczynało być już gorzej. Zaczęłam odczuwać pierwsze skutki odwodnienia. Po kilku kolejnych dniach zaczęły się halucynacje. Chociaż później dowiedziałam się, że nie wszystkie nimi były…

. . .

 **"…M** łoda samica leżała na podłodze celi, kiedy ze snu wyrwał ja w końcu uporczywie wołający ją szept. Otworzyła powoli oczy. Jak przez mgłę widziała ludzką twarz otoczoną burzą ognistych włosów. To była Lyli, kucająca przed kratami. Mo zerknęła w miejsce gdzie stali strażnicy, ale nikogo tam nie było.

\- Odejdź - mruknęła Wraith. - Jeśli Królowa się dowie, że tu byłaś, przypłacisz to życiem.

\- Odesłała wczoraj strażników… To jak nieoficjalne pozwolenie, żeby tu przyjść - zażartowała i położyła za kratami kubek. - Przyniosłam ci coś do picia. To bardzo pożywny koktajl…

\- Zabierz go - burknęła Mo. - Nie chcę nic.

\- Ale…

\- Powiedziałam zabierz to - warknęła ostrzej, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. - Nie dam jej tej satysfakcji. Jeżeli chce mojej śmierci, to ją dostanie. Niech i moja krew splami jej dłonie… A teraz idź - dodała spokojniej i znowu położyła się powoli. - Chcę być sama.

\- Nie interesuje cię co się dzieje ze Skallem… i z Rimim?

\- Żyją. To się liczy… A teraz idź już, zanim ktoś cię tu zobaczy… Nie dołączaj z mojego powodu do twoich przodków.

Lyli nie odpowiedziała, ale nie odeszła od razu. Zabrała tylko kubek i siedziała przy kratach jeszcze kilka minut, zanim odległy odgłos nadchodzącego żołnierza sprawił, że obie zesztywniały ze strachu. Korytarz był prosty i krótki. Nie było gdzie się schować. Na szczęście odgłos butów szybko oddalił się i nikt nie przyszedł. Dziewczyna rzuciła Mo ostatnie spojrzenie. Samica uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie. Lyli wstała szybko i odeszła.

Moonlight zamknęła znowu oczy. Sen pozwalał jej oszczędzać siły. Ale tego dnia nie pozwolono jej spać. Nie wiedziała ile minęło czasu od odejścia Lyli, kiedy obudziły ją jakieś odgłosy z głównego korytarza. Dwóch żołnierzy prowadziło gdzieś szamotającą się kobietę… zapewne miała posłużyć jako czyjś posiłek, pomyślała. Niektórzy Wraith wolą kiedy ich… pokarm, jest przytomny. Podobno ma wtedy w sobie więcej sił życiowych… Akurat w tym przypadku cieszyła się, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie sprawdzić tej teorii.

Krzyki ucichły w końcu i powieki same zaczęły opadać, kiedy przy kratach znowu pojawiła się jakaś postać. Z początku stała, a potem przykucnęła.

Mo zamrugała, ale światło z głównego korytarza raziło ją.

\- Długo masz zamiar tu siedzieć? - zapytał w końcu nieco drwiąco męski głos.

Od razu go rozpoznała. To był Sharpeye. Uśmiechnęła się… a przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało.

\- Lyli ci się poskarżyła, że ją odesłałam?

\- Nie musiała nic mówić. Jej mina była wystarczająco wymowna - odparł. - Ale nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie: jak długo zamierzasz tutaj siedzieć?

\- Obawiam się, że już niedługo - parsknęła, chociaż mówienie sprawiało jej już spory problem.

\- To nie jest zabawne, Mo - zganił ją. - Siedzisz tu już siedemnaście dni. Bez wody i jedzenia. Nie masz już nawet sił aby się podnieść. Zapewne jesteś już poważnie odwodniona. To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy twój organizm…

\- Proszę, Shar, daruj sobie tą medyczną gadkę - przerwała mu spokojnie. - Wiem w jakim jestem stanie.

\- Więc zrób coś z tym. Gdyby twój ojciec cię zobaczył…

\- Ale nie zobaczy - znowu mu przerwała. - Bo nie żyje… Z jej winy.

\- No właśnie: on już nie żyje, ale ty wciąż tak… Myślisz, że twoja śmierć jest tym, czego by dla ciebie chciał?... A Ty? Chcesz zostawić wszystkich, którym na tobie zależy tylko po to, żeby zrobić matce na złość?... Wiesz, że ona nie może ustąpić. Jest Królową. To podważyłoby jej autorytet… Ale Ty możesz. Przynajmniej oficjalnie - dodał i wstał. - Potem możesz ją dalej nienawidzić do końca swoich dni. Ale nie pozwól aby tych dni było zaledwie kilka… Pomyśl nad tym… Póki jeszcze jesteś w stanie.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zanim usiadła, on już odszedł. Przesunęła się do krat, opierając w koncie o ścianę. Sama nie była w stanie utrzymać się, a musiała zmienić pozycję. Za długo już leżała na ziemi.

W głowie wciąż rozbrzmiewały jej słowa Sharpeye. W jednym miał rację, pomyślała, ojciec na pewno nie chciałby jej śmierci. Ale może to właśnie była jej pokuta, za śmierć tych wszystkich ludzi?

Zresztą i tak nie mogła wybaczyć matce. Nie potrafiła… i nie chciała.

Gdyby tylko zgodziła się wtedy na jej wylot.

Gdyby ona wcześniej złamała jej zakaz… Icestorm wciąż by żył.

Łzy popłynęły z jej oczu. Resztka cennej wody. Ale nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. To było silniejsze od niej. Zresztą nie miała już na nic sił. Czuła jak z każdą chwilą reszta sił opuszcza jej ciało. Jedyne czego chciała, to spać… Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy powieki same się zamknęły i zasnęła.

Czyjaś dłoń i spokojny głos obudziły ją ponownie. Z ledwością otworzyła oczy, próbując dostrzec kto to, ale sylwetka wciąż była jakby za mgłą.

\- Na Matkę Iratus, dziewczyno, co ty robisz?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko resztą sił. Wszędzie rozpoznałaby ten głos, który w tej chwili był jak kojący dźwięk dla jej duszy.

\- Skall - wyszeptała. - Wyzdrowiałeś.

\- Tak. Już dawno… Za to ty wyglądasz koszmarnie… Co ty wyprawiasz? Twój ojciec wściekłby się, gdyby zobaczył cię w takim stanie.

\- Na szczęście… dla niego… nie zobaczy - powiedziała, z trudem wypowiadając każde słowo.

Wraith odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy. Miała blade, popękane usta i podkrążone, przekrwione oczy. W swoim życiu nieraz widział głodujących ludzi, ale ten widok… nie mógł nawet na to patrzeć.

\- Wybacz mi - powiedział w końcu ze smutkiem. - Wybacz, że cię zawiodłem… Chociaż nie wiem, czy w ogóle powinienem prosić cię o wybaczenie.

Znowu uśmiechnęła się nieco i położyła dłoń na jego, lezącej na ziemi.

\- Nie mam czego ci wybaczyć… bo nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś.

\- Zawiodłem… I jego też… Miałem go sprowadzić żywego… I zawiodłem… Wybacz mi. To ja powinienem być teraz na jego miejscu…

\- Nie mów tak - przerwała mu tak stanowczo, jak tylko była w stanie. - Chyba nie sądzisz, że twoja śmierć… była by dla mnie lżejsza niż jego? - spytała, ze smutkiem patrząc prosto w jego oczy. - Jesteś dla mnie równie ważny, jak mój ojciec… Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nauczycielem… To tobie i ojcu zawdzięczam wszystko co potrafię… I to kim jestem… Więc proszę cię…nigdy więcej nie mów… że to ty powinieneś był zginąć zamiast ojca… ponieważ ja nigdy nie chciałabym tego - znowu uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że żyjesz… Że przynajmniej ciebie również nie straciłam na tej przeklętej planecie.

Położył dłoń na jej policzku.

\- Więc dlaczego robisz wszystko, żebym teraz ja stracił ciebie? Już straciłem jednego przyjaciela. Byłem z nim kiedy cierpiał i kiedy odchodził. Nie chcę tego powtarzać. Więc proszę cię: przełknij dumę, zaciśnij zęby i ukajaj się przed matką… Nawet jeśli ma to być tylko na pokaz. Wiesz, że ona, jako Królowa nie może ustąpić…

Przerwał, słysząc zbliżające się kroki. Spojrzał na korytarz i podniósł się szybko.

Moonlight spojrzała w górę, wprost na szyderczy uśmiech rysujący się na twarzy jej pół-siostry, Nightflower. Stała tam, z pogarda i jednocześnie zadowoleniem oglądając skuloną w kącie celi postać.

\- A jednak w końcu się doczekałam - powiedziała z perfidnym, lecz typowym dla siebie uśmieszkiem. - Matka wreszcie przejrzała na oczy i potraktowała cię tak, jak na to zasługujesz… _Protheu_.

\- Zaraz mogę tak samo potraktować ciebie - odezwał się niespodziewanie z tyłu inny kobiecy głos - jeśli natychmiast stąd nie wyjdziesz - niemal warknęła Nightwind, spoglądając starszej córce ostrzegawczo prosto w oczy.

Mo z rozbawieniem patrzyła jak licząca sobie prawie dwa tysiące lat Królowa Wraith niemal poczerwieniała ze złości z miną małej, rozkapryszonej dziewczynki, której zachcianki ktoś właśnie nie spełnił. A potem odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła szybko, zła.

Nightwind zerknęła za nią, a potem odwróciła na swojego oficera.

\- Co z nią? - spytał spokojnie, spoglądając w dół.

\- Źle… Bardzo źle. Przy odrobinie szczęścia pożyje może jeszcze z dzień… Ale nie więcej - odpowiedział Skyfall, także zerkając na młodą samicę.

\- Rozumiem… Zostaw nas - poleciła, lecz o dziwo jej głos bardziej brzmiał jak prośba niż rozkaz.

Dowódca skinął lekko głową i wyszedł z celi. Królowa czekała aż zniknie za rogiem, po czym usiadła na nogach naprzeciwko córki.

\- Jesteś strasznie uparta, Moonlight z Klanu Nightwatchers - powiedziała w końcu. - Twój ojciec zawsze twierdził, że masz tą cechę po mnie… I niestety miał rację - dodała z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Czego chcesz? - syknęła. - Popatrzeć sobie jak umieram?... Bo duma Królowej jest dla ciebie ważniejsza niż najbliżsi?

\- Gdybyś była Królową tak długo jak ja, wiedziałabyś, że czasami trzeba podejmować bardzo trudne decyzje - powiedziała lekko poirytowana, ale zaraz potem posmutniała. - Nie. Nie dlatego tutaj jestem… Pamiętasz, kiedy byłaś mała, zamęczałaś każdego, żeby opowiedział ci bajkę na dobranoc… Dzisiaj też opowiem ci pewną historię… Zanim jesteś na tyle słaba, że nie będziesz mogła protestować i wysłuchasz mnie…

\- To ma być jakiś morał na pożegnanie? - parsknęła.

\- Milcz i słuchaj - fuknęła, lecz zaraz uspokoiła się. - …Dawno, dawno temu, w pewnym odległym królestwie, podobnym do wielu innych królestw, żyła sobie Królowa…

\- Ty tak poważnie? - przerwała jej znowu, z mieszanka niedowierzania i rozbawienia.

\- Jeśli zaraz nie zamilkniesz, dziewczyno, zrobię to w mniej przyjemny sposób - zagroziła, podnosząc swoją rękę i ukazując szczelinę karmiącą.

\- Co zrobisz w ten sposób? Dobijesz mnie?

\- Nie. Chcę ci coś opowiedzieć - odparła stanowczo - … a w ten sposób jest mi znacznie łatwiej - dodała zaraz, spokojnie. - Więc przynajmniej raz wysłuchaj mnie w spokoju… Proszę.

Mo przyglądała się jej uważnie przez krótką chwilę, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że to co chce jej przekazać matka jest dla niej naprawdę ważne… i że tylko w ten sposób jest w stanie wykrztusić z siebie te słowa. Przez tysiące lat musiała być stanowcza i władcza, więc pewne rzeczy, tak oczywiste dla młodej samicy, przychodziły jej matce z wielkim trudem.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała cicho. - Mów dalej.

Królowa wzięła głębszy oddech i powróciła do swojej opowieści:

\- A więc jak mówiłam, w jednym z wielu królestw żyła Królowa, podobna do wielu innych Królowych. I jak każda z nich Królowych, tak i ta miała córkę, która pewnego dnia miała przejąć po niej władzę… Ale Królowa zawsze była bardzo samotna w swoim wielkim królestwie. Jej jedynym, prawdziwym przyjacielem był pewien rycerz, którego znała od dziecka. Był bardzo mądry, miły i przystojny - uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. - Zawsze wspierał ją i doradzał, szczególnie w trudnych chwilach… Królowa kochała go od bardzo dawna, ale przez bardzo długi czas bała się wyznać mu swoje uczucia… Bała się, że on ich nie odwzajemnia… Minęło więc wiele czasu zanim odważyła się na ten krok… Nawet nie wiesz jaka była szczęśliwa, kiedy okazało się, że ów rycerz także ją kocha. Od tamtej pory jej życie zmieniło się, nabrało sensu i kolorów. Chciała krzyczeć na cały świat jaka jest szczęśliwa… ale Kodeks Królowych, nie pozwalał jej na to. Ponieważ Królowa powinna być poważna i dostojna. Powinna przede wszystkim myśleć o swoim królestwie… Więc Królowa postanowiła inaczej wyrazić swoją miłość do rycerza. Nie powinna tego robić, ale postanowiła dać mu córkę… Bo posiadanie córki było największym zaszczytem dla każdego rycerza… Niestety Kodeks nakazywałby każda Królowa miała tylko jedną żyjącą córkę. Miało to zapobiec sytuacji podziału królestwa na mniejsze, a tym samym do tego, że Królowa nie byłaby w stanie wyżywić swoich poddanych… Jednak ta Królowa złamała to prawo… dlatego została za to surowo ukarana. W dniu, w którym na świat przyszła jej druga córka, w królestwie pojawiła się pewna jasnowidząca kobieta i przepowiedziała, że za wiele lat Królowa będzie musiała zapłacić za złamanie prawa. A karą będzie śmierć jednej z osób, które najbardziej kochała: rycerza lub ich córki. Jasnowidząca przedstawiła Królowej wiele wariantów wydarzeń, lecz każdy kończył się śmiercią jednego z jej najbliższych. A jeśli Królowa wybierze źle, zginą oboje i znów zostanie sama w swoim wielkim królestwie… Królowa długo nie mogła się z tym pogodzić, ale widok jej małej, wciąż uśmiechniętej córeczki i ukochanego rycerza, dumnego ojca, sprawiły, że zapomniała o strasznej przepowiedni… aż do tamtego dnia…

Przerwała, jakby wyrwana z transu, spoglądając na Moonlight. Młoda samica patrzyła na matkę, chociaż utrzymanie otwartych oczu przychodziło jej z wielkim trudem. Nie powiedziała jednak nic, jakby czekając na ciąg dalszy historii.

\- Kiedy się urodziłaś i przyszedł czas nadania ci imienia, zamiast _Vocatora_ pojawiła się ona: Destiny, jedna z Pierwszych Dziewięciu Matek - ciągnęła po krótkiej przerwie Nightwind. - Do tamtej pory sądziłam, że pogłoski iż większość czasu spędza zahibernowana w kokonie, to tylko bajki… Ale to była ona… Nawet nie musiała cię dotykać, jak robił to _Vocator_. Po prostu podeszła do ciebie i przyglądała się tylko przez dłuższą chwilę… I w końcu powiedziała: Moonlight… Icestorm powiedział mi kiedyś, że niektórzy tak właśnie nazywali twoją prababkę: bo była piękna i jednocześnie tajemnicza, niczym blask księżyca w pełni… Ale wyjaśnienie Destiny wyboru dla ciebie tego imienia było zdecydowanie mniej… mistyczne... Opowiedziała nam o swojej wizji, a raczej wizjach. Że pewnego dnia twój ojciec wyruszy zbadać nowe żerowisko… i zostanie pojmany. I że ty będziesz chciała go ratować… ale to, kiedy polecisz, zadecyduje które z was przeżyje lub czy oboje zginiecie. Wybór zależał od nas, a w zasadzie ode mnie…

\- Nie mogłaś mu po prostu zabronić tam lecieć? - przerwała jej Mo.

Ale Nightwind pokręciła ze smutkiem głową.

\- Też oto spytała, ale Destiny twierdziła, że taki wariant na pewno spowoduje śmierć was obojga. Jakikolwiek bieg wydarzeń próbowała przewidzieć, każdy kończył się śmiercią… Mogliśmy jedynie zadecydować czy zginiecie oboje, czy tylko jedno z was… I jak zapewne się domyślasz dla twojego ojca wybór był oczywisty… Dla mnie już nieco mniej - dodała ostrożnie, zerkając na córkę.

Ta jednak nie zareagowała, chociaż Królowa nie była pewna czy z powodu wycieńczenia, czy po prostu rozumiała trudność tego wyboru.

\- To rzeczywiście brzmi jak bajka - przyznała.

\- Ale niestety to prawda. Chociaż do teraz trudno mi w to uwierzyć… Ale znasz opowieści o zdolnościach Destiny i innych z jej Domu. A twój ojciec znał ją jeszcze z czasów przed wojną, chociaż był wtedy bardzo młody. Wspominał jednak, że w tamtych czasach nikogo nie dziwiły jej zdolności… A Nightstorm opowiadała mi, że zaraz na początku wojny próbowano nawet wykorzystać jej dar do przewidywania ruchów Lantean, lecz kiedy tylko skupiała się na wizjach, jedyne co widziała to wszechobecną śmierć. Dlatego kazała zamknąć się w kokonie hibernacyjnym… Ale każdy żyjący przed wojna, kogo pytałam, powtarzał to samo: że Destiny nigdy się nie myliła w swoich wizjach… Dlatego nie mogłam ci pozwolić tam lecieć. Nie od razu. Nie chciałam ryzykować, że stracę was oboje - dodała ze smutkiem, gładząc palcami policzek córki. - Jesteś moim darem dla niego, za który przyszło mi zapłacić surową cenę. Ale nigdy tego nie żałowałam. Nawet, kiedy okazało się, że jesteś _Protheu_ … Icestorm powiedział mi wtedy, że cieszy się z tego faktu, gdyż będzie mógł mieć cię blisko siebie… aż do końca.

Moonlight nie odpowiedziała. Wciąż tylko patrzyła na matkę z wyrazem lekkiego niedowierzania na twarzy. Ta opowieść wciąż wydawała się jej nierealna. Takie rzeczy dzieją się przecież tylko w bajkach… Ale kiedy zmieni się sposób w jaki została przekazana, staje się znacznie bardziej prawdopodobna. Każdy Wraith słyszał, że wielu z tych, którzy wywodzą się w prostej linii z Domu Destiny, posiadają mniejszy lub większy dar przewidywania wydarzeń. U niektórych było to przeczucie, u innych sny, a u bardzo nielicznych kontrolowane wizje. Ale był to dar tak normalny, jak zdolności Wraith z Domu Twilight do tworzenia w umysłach przeciwnika niezwykle realistycznych iluzji, czy wyjątkowe umiejętności strategiczne Wraith z Domu Guide.

Nightwind siedziała jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę przed córką, spoglądając tylko na nią z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy. Dziewczyna sama nie była pewna czy to skutek usłyszanej historii, czy też wyczerpania, ale czuła jak cały jej gniew do matki zanika. A zamiast niego pojawia się współczucie. Przez prawie dwieście lat musiała żyć ze świadomością tego wyboru… to było jak wieczna kara.

W pewnym sensie ulżyło jej. Że nie będzie musiała żywic urazy do matki do końca swych dni. I że Królowa nie okazała się być jednak… bezdusznym potworem.

W końcu Nightwind podniosła się, by wyjść.

\- Ja najbardziej lubiłam bajki o małym Iratusie - powiedziała Mo.

Królowa zatrzymała się w progu celi.

\- Ja też… bo zawsze zasypiałaś przed końcem - zażartowała z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Ile z nich było oparte na faktycznych wydarzeniach? - zainteresowała się.

\- Całkiem sporo - przyznała Królowa i wyszła.

To wspomnienie sprawiło, że na chwile zapomniała o bólu. Opowiadała te historie małej Moonlight zaledwie raz na kilka dni, ale widziała jak jej córka cieszy się z tych wspólnie spędzonych chwil. Tak samo jak ona.

Wtedy, chociaż na chwilę, mogła przestać być Królową, i stać się zwykłą matką układającą swoje dziecko do snu… tak jak dwa tysiące lat wcześniej, kiedy w ten sam sposób usypiała starsza córkę.

Tyle, że mała, ruchliwa Mo, po całym dniu biegania po hive, szybko zasypiała, zmęczona, rzadko słysząc zakończenie każdej historii opowiedzianej jej przez matkę:

\- … I tak dzielny, mały Iratus ułożył się w swoim kokonie i szybko zasnął, zmęczony po dniu pełnym wrażeń. Mama Iratus przykryła go kocykiem i pocałowała, mówiąc: " _A teraz śpij, mój mały, dzielny Iratusie. Jutro czeka cię kolejny dzień pełen przygód_ "…

Nightwind uśmiechnęła się lekko na widok śpiącego dziecka i okryła je mocniej kocem, całując delikatnie w czoło.

\- Słodkich snów… mój mały, dzielny Iratusie - wyszeptała i wstała ostrożnie z krawędzi łóżka, aby wyjść z pomieszczenia.

Ale kiedy tylko odwróciła się, w progu zobaczyła stojącego z założonymi na piersi rękoma Wraith, opierającego się o ścianę z rozbawieniem na twarzy.

\- Trochę inaczej pamiętam tą historię - parsknął cicho Icestorm.

\- Naprawdę? - odcięła Królowa i lekko wypchnęła go z małego pokoju.

Drzwi zasunęły się za nimi.

\- Z tego co kojarzę, to mały Iratus tak bardzo bał się gniewu matki i powrotu do domu, że szukaliśmy go pół nocy w lesie.

\- Byłeś wtedy moim bohaterem, kiedy znalazłeś mnie w końcu w tamtej jaskini - odparła, stając tuż przed nim.

\- Bohaterem, powiadasz? To ciekawe, bo ledwo co zobaczyłaś matkę, pobiegłaś do niej, zapominając zupełnie o swoim bohaterze - przypomniał jej kąśliwie.

Królowa powoli przesunęła dłonie po piersi, by w końcu opleść ramiona wokół jego szyi.

\- Byłam wtedy dzieckiem. Matka była dla mnie ważniejsza niż mój bohater… Co innego teraz - dodała, przysuwając swoją twarz bliżej jego. - Może więc teraz uda mi się wynagrodzić ci jakoś twój trud… Z nawiązką… Za długie czekanie.

\- Po tylu wiekach to będzie musiała być duża nawiązka - zauważył.

Nightwind uśmiechnęła się.

\- Więc może lepiej poinformuj swojego Drugiego, że jutro nie stawisz się na służbie - wyszeptała do jego ucha - bo Królowa zleciła ci ważniejsze zadanie.

Zapach jej feromonów, który właśnie opanował jego nozdrza, sprawił, że jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, a fala ciepła ogarnęła całe jego ciało… **"**

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 29**

 ** _Pojednanie_.**

 **L** arrin dotrzymała słowa. Jej ludzie wciąż pilnowali Moonlight, gdziekolwiek by nie poszła. Nie miało znaczenia czy pomaga McKayowi w naprawach czy też była sama - zawsze pilnowało jej przynajmniej dwóch uzbrojonych żołnierzy Trawelers.

Ale ona nie zwracała na nich uwagi. Byli jak cień. Nie przeszkadzali, więc ignorowała ich obecność. Zresztą jej umysł i tak wciąż pogrążony był we wspomnieniach sprzed sześćdziesięciu lat. A rozmowa z Woolseyem przywołała znacznie więcej wspomnień z tamtych wydarzeń, niż przyznanie się przed Starwalkers do tego, co zrobiła.

Dowódca Atlantydy zapytał ją na koniec dlaczego Szara Rada pozwoliła jej matce na urodzenie drugiej córki, skoro było to zabronione.

\- My nie uznajemy czegoś takiego, jak aborcja, Panie Woolsey - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - Dziecko nie może odpowiadać za czyny rodziców. Poza tym istnieją odstępstwa od tej reguły, jak na przykład… deficyt samic - zażartowała. - Może i możemy żyć wiecznie, ale nie jesteśmy niezniszczalni… Jednak w każdym przypadku taka decyzja należy do Rady. Chyba się Pan domyśla co by się stało, gdyby Wraith rozmnażali się w niekontrolowany sposób? - uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Tak. Zabrakłoby dla was pokarmu - niemal mruknął.

\- Dokładnie. A to skończyłoby się źle dla obu stron. Dlatego od początku naszego istnienia wprowadzono pewne zasady, które z czasem spisano w Kodeks… I dlatego początkowo karą dla mojej matki miało być oddanie mnie zaraz po urodzeniu w opiekę innej Królowej. Moi rodzice nie mogliby mnie widywać, ani powiedzieć mi kim są, chyba że sama zaczęłabym o to pytać… Ale kiedy dowiedziano się o przepowiedni, Szara Rada uznała, że będzie to wystarczająca kara dla mojej matki za złamanie Kodeksu - wyjaśniła.

Mężczyzna nie pytał już o nic więcej.

Ale dla Mo nie był to koniec wspomnień. Dobrze pamiętała, jak po odejściu matki, Skyfall wrócił aby przekazać jej Dar Życia. Nie lubiła tego, ale wiedziała, że to najszybszy sposób aby postawić ją na nogi…

. . .

 **"…O** ficer starał się to ukryć, ale ona i tak odebrała w tamtej krótkiej chwili jego myśli i cały smutek związany ze śmiercią Icestorma… i wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zdołał go uchronić przed tym losem.

W pewnym momencie chyba zorientował się, że ona ma dostęp do tych myśli, gdyż przerwał przekazywanie jej sił życiowych. Wydawał się być zakłopotany tym, co wyczuła, ale ona uśmiechnęła tylko się tylko, a potem niespodziewanie przytuliła się mocno do niego.

\- Przestań się obwiniać - szepnęła, nie zwalniając uścisku. - I pamiętaj, że zawsze będziesz dla mnie bardzo ważny… Bez względu na wszystko.

Nieco zaskoczony jej zachowaniem, w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, czy także powinien ją objąć. W prawdzie nieraz obdarowywała go podobnymi gestami, ale zazwyczaj były to szybkie uściski podziękowania.

Ale tym razem wciąż była blisko, wtulona w niego, a on czuł ciepło jej ciała i bicie serca.

W końcu jednak objął ją, najpierw powoli, jakby się bał, że może zrobić jej krzywdę, a po chwili mocniej. Czuł jak drży lekko, płacząc. Pogładził delikatnie jej włosy. Na chwilę zapomniał, że gdyby jej matka to zobaczyła, mogłaby uznać, że on pozwala sobie na zbyt wiele.

Chociaż oficjalnie Nightwind godziła się z decyzją Rady, to tak na prawdę Mo wciąż była jej faworytą. Dlatego też każdy, kto ośmieliłby się na spojrzeć na nią… niestosownie… jego los byłby przypieczętowany.

Nawet jemu kilkakrotnie delikatnie przypominano, że któregoś dnia Moonlight może zostać nawet Pierwszym Dowódcą floty swojej matki, a tym samym i jego zwierzchnikiem. Dlatego też nikt, nawet on, nie powinien traktować jej zbyt… swobodnie.

I wszyscy Wraith na hiveships należących do Nightwind powinni przyzwyczajać się do tej myśli.

Dlatego też teraz, kiedy siedziała na podłodze celi, wtulona w niego, a on pozwolił sobie na tak emocjonalne okazanie jej współczucia, wiele ryzykował. Może nawet życiem, które przecież cudem ocalił na tamtej planecie. Ale w tej chwili nie miało to znaczenia. W tej chwili cieszył się, że nic nie zmieniło ich relacji. Że Mo wciąż mu ufa… I że jest tutaj.

Kiedy odprowadził ją w końcu do jej kwatery, czekała już tam na nią Lyli, aby przygotować ją na oficjalne spotkanie z Królową.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Moonlight złożyła przysięgę lojalności, co oficjalnie zadośćuczyniło jej czynom i słowom. Ale to oznaczało, że od tej pory będzie obowiązywało ją to samo prawo, co innych Wraith. Więc każdy podobny uczynek może przypłacić nawet własną głową. Od tej pory Królowa nie może już traktować ją pobłażliwie.

Została też delikatnie pochwalona za przeprowadzenie ataku na Hyanivis. To były obfite Żniwa, które zapewniły im pożywienia na długi czas - tak powiedziała jej matka. Była z niej dumna. Ten atak przemawiał na jej korzyść… Ale Mo nie czuła się dumna. Chociaż jej serce wciąż przepełniała złość… wręcz nienawiść za to, co ludzie zrobili z jej ojcem… to jednak teraz czuła do samej siebie jedynie obrzydzenie.

Niejednokrotnie brała udział w Żniwach. Chociaż sama nie musi karmić się ludźmi, to jednak wciąż uważała się za Wraith… a innym Wraith siły życiowe ludzi były niezbędne do życia. Poza tym, nie mogła być hipokrytką. Gdyby nie jej mały "defekt" genetyczny, sama żerowałaby na ludziach aby przetrwać.

Ale tym razem to nie były Żniwa. Nie kierowała nią chęć zapewnienia swoim braciom pożywienia. Kierowała nią czysta chęć zemsty. Dlatego tym razem jej sumienie szalało… a ona będzie musiała żyć z tym brzemieniem… zapewne jeszcze długie stulecia.

Jednak to, co nastąpiło później, zaskoczyło wszystkich: Nightwind oficjalnie przekazała swojej córce dowództwo nad jednostką badawczą. Skyfall wciąż miał pozostać jej Keeper oraz Pierwszym Oficerem, do czasu, aż będzie w stanie w pełni przejąć powierzone jej obowiązki. Wtedy sama zadecyduje, czy oficer pozostanie na jej hive.

Mo zerknęła na Wraith i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nie miała wątpliwości, że w tej sytuacji jego dalsza służba na Invention nie podlega dyskusji. To jak dożywotnia posada… o ile on się na to zgodzi.

Kiedy Królowa zakończyła ceremonię, zaczęto gratulować młodej samicy awansu. Ale ona nie czuła się szczęśliwa z tego powodu. Nie tak to miało wyglądać… Nie w takich okolicznościach miała przejąć dowodzenie… Spojrzała na matkę. Uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie, ale jej oczy były pełne smutku. A potem odeszła do swoich komnat.

Moonlight poszła za nią, zostawiając wszystkich w sali tronowej.

Nightwind siedziała w ciemności, na ławce pod oknem, spoglądając na lśniącą w oddali niewielką mgławicę. Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, kiedy jej córka weszła do kwatery, więc dziewczyna usiadła przy niej na podłodze i oparła głowę o jej kolano. Dopiero wtedy Królowa spojrzała na nią i położyła dłoń na jej głowie.

Nie pamięta jak długo tak siedziały, w milczeniu, patrząc na mgławicę. Czas zatrzymał się dla nich wtedy w miejscu. Liczyło się tylko to, że są razem… opłakując śmierć najważniejszego Wraith w ich życiu… **"**

. . .

… **W** ciąż mając przed oczyma tamten obraz, zatrzymała się przed drzwiami zapasowej sterówki. Richard Woolsey przesunął dłoń przed panelem sterowniczym i dwie płyty rozsunęły się. Znajdująca się w pomieszczeniu drużyna pułkownika Shepparda spojrzała na nich.

Weszli do środka, a za nimi jej dwa cienie.

Doktor McKay naprawiał już uszkodzone systemy wraz z innymi, którzy przybyli z Atlantydy, w tym pułkownik Carter, z która właśnie spierał się o coś. Oboje umilkli jednak na widok Woolsey i Mo, a na twarzy Rodneya pojawił się ten sam grymas niezadowolenia co zawsze, kiedy ją widział, zauważyła Wraith.

\- Zwracam wam ją - powiedział łysiejący mężczyzna. - Mnie niestety czeka jeszcze spotkanie z Radą Travelers - uśmiechnął się lekko i odszedł.

\- Podobno całkiem nieźle znasz się na tej technologii - odezwała się Carter, podchodząc do niej.

\- Tak. Miałam okazję trochę się z nią zapoznać - odparła z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Nie miałyśmy jeszcze okazji porozmawiać, więc może teraz uda się nam to nadrobić.

\- Nie przyszła tutaj na babskie plotki, tylko by naprawiać statek, więc niech bierze się do roboty - mruknął naukowiec.

\- McKay - skarciła go Sam.

Ale on zignorował to i wskazał samicy co ma robić, po czym wrócił do swojego zajęcia.

Mo nie rozumiała, dlaczego od samego początku traktuje ją tak oschle. Przecież nie była dla niego niemiła, ani nic mu nie zrobiła. A jednak naukowiec wyraźnie żywił do niej jakiś uraz. Niestety nikt na Atlantydzie nie miał pojęcia jaki, a próba wyciągnięcia tej informacji z jego umysłu zakończyła się fiaskiem - mężczyzna potrafił dobrze blokować swój umysł, więc jakakolwiek większa ingerencja zostałaby zaraz przez niego zauważona. A to jeszcze bardziej popsułoby i tak już napięta atmosferę.

\- Przepraszam cię za niego - dodała Carter.

\- Nic nie szkodzi - odparła spokojnie Mo. - Przywykłam - dodała i zabrała się do napraw, które jej zlecił, wracając myślami do wydarzeń sprzed sześćdziesięciu lat, kiedy po wielu godzinach spędzonych w ciszy z matkę, wróciła na swój hive…

. . .

 **"…J** ej hive, pomyślała wtedy. Jej nowy dom.

To brzmiało tak… absurdalnie. Zawsze bardziej traktowała ten statek jak miejsce pracy i odpoczynku, a hive matki jak dom. Ale od teraz to Invention będzie jej nowym

domem. Minie jeszcze wiele lat, zanim całkowicie będzie zdolna do samodzielnego dowodzenia nim, ale i tak już teraz musiała zacząć oswajać się z myślą, że to jej własny hive.

To zabawne, pomyślała, ale poczuła się wtedy jak młoda Królowa, która otrzymała swój własny hiveship. Była zdenerwowana a jednocześnie zaintrygowana tym, jak będzie wyglądało teraz jej życie. Od tej pory to

inni będą oczekiwać od niej wsparcia, a nie na odwrót… I ta myśl przytłoczyła ją wtedy. Przemierzając korytarze, nawet nie zorientowała się kiedy zatrzymała się przed drzwiami jednej z kwater…. Jej ojca kwatery.

W pierwszej chwili zawahała się przed otworzeniem drzwi, ale po chwili zrobiła krok do przodu, wysyłając jednocześnie odpowiednią komendę. Skrzydła drzwi rozsunęły się, ukazując pomieszczenie… i stojącą w nim w półmroku, zmyśloną kobietę. Jej ogniste włosy od razu zdradziły Moonlight kim jest.

\- Mia? - rzuciła, nieco zaskoczona i weszła do pokoju.

Drzwi zasunęły się za nią, a światła powoli rozjaśniły wnętrze. Kobieta spojrzała na nią, wyraźnie wyrwana ze swoich myśli i uśmiechnęła się promiennie… chociaż w jej oczach widać było smutek.

\- Mo, moje dziecko - powiedziała i podeszła do niej z rozpostartymi ramionami, aby przytulic ją mocno. - Tak się cieszę… Skall powiedział mi o wszystkim… Twój ojciec byłby szczęśliwy - dodała, odsuwając się.

\- Zapewne - niemal mruknęła. - Co tutaj robisz? - spytała, próbując zmienić temat.

\- Przyszłam się… pożegnać - odparła, wodząc wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu.

\- Pożegnać? - zdziwiła się. - Dlaczego?

Minarea uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i położyła dłoń na policzku swojej podopiecznej.

\- Odchodzę, skarbie… Nie mogę… To miejsce i wspomnienia - nie wiedziała jak to powiedzieć. - Wiesz, że kochałam twojego ojca… Ale on kochał tylko twoją matkę… On zawsze traktował mnie bardzo dobrze, ale byłam dla niego jedynie przyjacielem. Mimo to nie potrafiła odejść. Zycie z dala od niego było by bardziej bolesne, niż życie obok niego, nawet jeśli tylko jako powiernik… A teraz, kiedy już go nie ma… Chce wrócić na Satedę, w rodzinne strony i spróbować żyć dalej. A tutaj będę żyła tylko wspomnieniami.

Moonlight uśmiechnęła się.

\- Rozumiem… Nie chcę, abyś odchodziła… ale rozumiem cię - niemal szepnęła, lecz jej oczy zaszły mgłą.

Właśnie traciła kolejną bliską jej osobę.

Mia znów przytuliła ją mocno, a Mo zamknęła oczy i wzięła głębszy oddech. Chciała zapamiętać jej zapach. Bicie jej serca. Minarea zawsze była dla niej kimś więcej, niż tylko mamką. Była jej przyjaciółką, której mogła się zwierzać z najgłębszych sekretów. Była jej podporą… Jej drugą matką. A teraz odchodzi. A wraz z nią więź trwająca prawie dwa stulecia.

Nie tak to miało wyglądać.

Nie tak sobie to wyobrażała… **"**

. . .

… **Ł** za, która spadła na jej dłoń, wyrwała ją z zamyślenia.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy McKay stanął obok niej, przyglądając się temu, co udało się jej zrobić. Dopiero, kiedy przesunął dłoń bliżej, aby zmienić wyświetlane na ekranie dane, drgnęła, zdając sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

\- Chyba naprawdę się na tym znasz - mruknął. - W ciągu tych kilku minut zrobiłaś więcej, niż reszta przez godzinę.

Spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd trafiła na Atlantydę, usłyszała od niego pochwałę, chociaż już wiele razy pomagała przy naprawach.

\- Mój ojciec nauczył mnie wszystkiego, co wiem o technologii Lantean - powiedziała z nuta nostalgii. - A on od swojego ojca, jeszcze przed Wielką Wojną.

\- Twój ojciec urodził się przed wojną? - zainteresował się Rodney, z błyskiem w oku. - Czyli musiał znać Avatars.

To było bardziej stwierdzenie, niż pytanie, pomyślała.

\- Opowiadał ci o nich?

Moonlight zmarszczyła nieco czoło.

\- Skąd Pan wie o Avatars? - zdziwiła się.

McKay przyglądał się jej przez chwilę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby bardzo starannie dobierał słowa do odpowiedzi. Ale jego umysł był zamknięty przed Mo. Z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiła w niego zajrzeć, a każde głębsze skanowanie było zaraz przez niego wyczuwane.

\- Nie ważne - mruknął w końcu. - Sprawdź kolejne systemy - zmienił nagle temat i odszedł, wracając do swojego panelu, na którym stał jego laptop.

Samica zawahała się w pierwszej chwili, ale potem podeszła do niego.

\- Czy uraziłam cię czymś, że tak mnie nie lubisz? - spytała. - Jeśli tak, to przepraszam, ale zrobiła to nieświadomie… Nawet Ronon nie traktuje mnie tak oschle jak ty, a ma najwięcej powodów, żeby nienawidzić Wraith - powiedziała, ale on milczał, zdając się ignorować jej obecność. - … Naprawdę nie rozumiem co zrobiłam źle, że nienawidzisz mnie od samego początku…

\- Nie nienawidzę cię - mruknął. - … Po prostu… Za bardzo przypominasz mi kogoś - wymamrotał pod nosem, cały czas skupiając wzrok na ekranie laptopa.

\- Ja? - zdziwiła się. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. - Niby jak?

Rodney westchnął ciężko i po chwili spojrzał na samicę.

\- Jesteś bardzo dobra w tym, co robisz… jak ona. Widziałem na Atlantydzie, jak szybko rozpracowałaś urządzenie, nad którym moi ludzie głowili się kilka dni. Jakbyś po samym obejrzeniu go wiedziała do czego służy… Ona też tak potrafiła… Była geniuszem… Szczególnie, jeżeli chodziło o różne urządzenia.

\- Była? … Nie żyje? - spytała ostrożnie.

\- … Nie wiem… Mam nadzieję, że nie - mruknął po chwili zastanowienia i znowu wrócił do swojej pracy. - Sprawdź te systemy, to może przy odrobinie szczęścia skończymy za kilka godzin - dodał.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Rodney? - spytał niespodziewanie Sheppard.

Naukowiec spojrzał na niego.

\- Tak… Zastanawiamy się właśnie z Mo który z systemów sprawdzić najpierw - skłamał, chociaż nie miała pojęcia dlaczego.

Jego odpowiedź była dla niej teraz równie wielką zagadką, co wcześniej jego zachowanie.

.

.

 **S** tarburst wszedł na mostek swojego hive, od razu spoglądając na swojego Drugiego Oficera.

\- Macie jakieś wieści z Atlantydy?

\- Nie. Żadnych - odparł Shadowmist.

Wraith warknął pod nosem.

\- To za długo trwa. Tracimy cenny czas… Nie powinienem pozwolić im lecieć.

\- Mam się skontaktować z Atlantydą?

Dowódca zastanawiał się przez moment.

\- Nie… Jeszcze nie. Zaczekamy… Ale połącz mnie z Nightstorm. Odbiorę u siebie - dodał i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Musiał dowiedzieć się ile jeszcze czasu zostało do spotkania z Radą i w razie potrzeby przyspieszyć naukę Teyla. Nie mógł ryzykować, że zostanie wezwania nie będąc odpowiednio przygotowana do tego spotkania. Moonlight miała rację, że tym razem to zupełnie co innego, niż spotkanie z jedną Królową. Tym razem będzie ich dziewięć, najstarszych i najsilniejszych umysłem. I gdyby wyszło na jaw kim jest Steelflower… zostałoby to uznane za zdradę. A Wraith karają zdradę tylko w jeden sposób: śmiercią. Nie byłoby siły w tej galaktyce, która uratowałaby ich przed tym losem. Ścigałby ich każdy Wraith.

Dlatego musiał być przygotowany.

Teyla musiała być przygotowana, a to wymagało czasu, którego nie mieli.

Drzwi jego kwatery rozsunęły się przed nim i zanim zdążył podejść do swojego biurka, spod sufitu spłynęła ściana mgły, a wraz z nią obraz - twarz Shadowmist.

\- Mam łączność z Nemesis - poinformował.

\- Przełącz - polecił Starburst i wziął głębszy wdech.

Holograficzny obraz jego Drugiego oficera zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawiła się twarz Nightstorm.

\- Czyżbyś się stęsknił? - spytała z nuta ironii.

\- Witaj, matko - odparł, skinając lekko głową. - Chciałem cię spytać, czy Rada wyznaczyła już termin spotkania? Moja Królowa jest nieco… zdenerwowana tym spotkaniem - dodał i w zasadzie nie skłamał.

Królowa uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Mam wrażenie, że nie tylko ona - zauważyła. - Widzę, że jednak z tobą rozmawia.

\- …Można tak powiedzieć… Ona… z początku była wściekła, że przeze mnie czeka ją spotkanie z Radą, ale potem chciała wiedzieć czego powinna się spodziewać.

\- Przekaż ją, że to nie twoja wina… I tak planowaliśmy spotkanie z nią - oznajmiła spokojnie Królowa Nightstorm. - Jej historia… zaintrygowała nas. Jesteśmy ciekawe jak radzi sobie w roli Królowej po dziesięciu latach spędzonych wśród ludzi… Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę fakt jak szybko zajęła miejsce Solarwind, wnioskuję, że jednak nie tak trudno było jej przystosować się do nowej roli… Chyba, że to był Twój pomysł? - warknęła, rzucając mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. Starburst aż wstrzymał oddech. - …Nawet

nie odpowiadaj - zaznaczyła zaraz. - Wolę nie wiedzieć - niemal mruknęła. - A co do spotkania, to właśnie wysłałyśmy do niej Trackera z tą wiadomością. I tak chciał z nią porozmawiać. Bardzo zainteresowały go jej losy.

Wraith znów wstrzymał oddech.

Tracker, jeden z pierwszych samców i brat jego pra-matki, Guide. Świetny taktyk i jeden z pierwszych zwiadowców Wraith. To on nauczył ojca Mo wszystkiego, co ten potrafił… Ale dlaczego interesowała go historia Steelflower? Czyżby coś podejrzewał? Jako Dowódca Wywiadu Szarej Rady mógł chcieć sprawdzić osobiście przedstawioną im wersję.

\- Tracker? Leci tutaj? - powtórzył, wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

\- Nie denerwuj się tak - odparła rozbawiona. - To nie jest formalna wizyta. Przylatuje na własna prośbę, nie ze zlecenia Rady… Po prostu jest ciekawy jej historii… Wiesz, że zawsze intrygowały go takie… niespodzianki.

I właśnie tego najbardziej obawiał się Starburst. Tracker był bardzo dociekliwy… W końcu to było jego zadanie: badać, sprawdzać, obserwować. Dlatego mógłby dowiedzieć się prawdy. W prawdzie kiedyś przyjaźnił się z jego ojcem, ale to było dawno temu i Wraith nie był pewny, czy mógłby mu zaufać.

Dlatego będzie musiał bardzo uważać.

Wszyscy będą musieli.

I modlić się, aby Tracker jak najszybciej odleciał.

\- Nie denerwuję się - skłamał, chociaż miał nadzieje, że przekonywująco. - Kiedy przybędzie?

\- Powinien być niebawem… Ale uważaj, przed odlotem wzięło go na wspominki, więc może zacząć cię zamęczać historiami o jego eskapadach z twoim ojcem - powiedziała. - Wiem, że jako dziecko uwielbiałeś te historie… ale on chyba zapomniał, że to było dziesięć tysięcy lat temu - zażartowała nieco - więc bądź dla niego wyrozumiały.

\- Oczywiście, matko - odparł spokojnie.

Gdyby tylko to było jego największym problemem w przypadku tej wizyty, byłby zadowolony, pomyślał.

\- I Burst - dodała, a on spojrzał na nią. Już dawno go tak nie nazywała. - Proszę, bądź ostrożny w tym co robisz - powiedziała z troską. - Wydarzenia ostatnich czasów wszystkim nam dały się porządnie we znaki, ale uważaj na siebie i nie rób nic głupiego. Straciłam już córkę… Nie chcę stracić i ciebie.

Jej słowa zaskoczyły go. Już nie pamiętał kiedy w zaledwie kilku słowach okazała mu tyle ciepła. Nawet jej spojrzenie było pełne troski o niego.

\- Obiecuję, matko.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko… i promiennie. Jak kiedyś, tysiące lat temu, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Lubił wtedy jej uśmiech, który zawsze dodawał mu otuchy… I wciąż go lubił.

\- Cieszę się, że to słyszę - powiedziała i rozłączyła się.

Znów został sam, w swojej kwaterze.

Na chwilę zapomniał z spotkaniu z Radą i Trackerem. O wszystkich kłopotach. Przez chwilę delektował się wspomnieniem uśmiechu matki. Często bywała szorstka i wymagająca… ale czasami odkrywała swoje drugie oblicze, pełne ciepła i wsparcia dla jej dzieci.

Nightwind była do niej w tym bardzo podobna, pomyślał.

Nightwind, jego młodsza siostra. W prawdzie był tylko jej adopcyjnym bratem, ale ona nigdy nie zwracała na to uwagi. Zawsze traktowała go jak swego pełnej krwi, starszego brata.

Pamiętał, jak się złościł, kiedy jako dziecko chodziła za nim wszędzie niczym cień. I naśladowała we wszystkim. Matka złościła się, że przyszła Królowa nie powinna zachowywać się jak chłopak. A ojciec uspokajał ją, że wyrośnie z tego… I rzeczywiście tak było, chociaż zajęło jej to więcej czasu, niż przypuszczał - wspomniał rzewnie Starburst - bo kiedy Nightwind podrosła, wciąż włóczyła się z nim i jego paczką… i wraz z nimi pakowała się w kłopoty.

Niestety wtedy nie były to zbyt dobre czasy na młodzieńcze przygody.

Trwała wojna, w której walczyli o swoje przetrwanie.

Tak jak teraz…

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dźwięk komunikatora. Włączył go.

\- Dowódco, przyleciał Tracker - odezwał się Drugi.

\- Tak, wiem - mruknął. - Zaraz przyjdę do doku - dodał i rozłączył się.

Jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądał na odległe gwiazdy, wędrując myślami po odległej przeszłości, a potem opuścił swoją kwaterę. Musiał się skupić na spotkaniu z Trackerem. Na ostrożnym dobieraniu każdego słowa, aby nie wzbudzić jego podejrzeń. A to wymagało sporej koncentracji, więc nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na rzewne wspomnienia.

Transportowiec stał już na platformie, kiedy Starburst dotarł do hangaru, a na jego trapie wysoki, szczupły

Wraith o krótko ściętych włosach. Z tyłu jego głowy zwisało kilkanaście długich i cienkich warkoczy, przerzuconych teraz przez ramię. Jego strój stanowiła kurtka i spodnie wykonane z czarnej i ciemnobrązowej skóry oraz wysokie buty z wieloma srebrnymi sprzączkami z przodu.

\- Burst! - rzucił i ruszył w jego stronę z szerokim uśmiechem, by poklepać go na powitanie po ramionach. - Wykapany dziadek - dodał, przyglądając mu się przez chwilę. - Myślę, że Steelwolf byłby z ciebie dumny.

\- Powiedz to mojej matce - mruknął.

\- Och, nie zwracaj na to uwagi - pocieszył go. - Wiesz, że zawsze wiele od was wymagała. To były ciężkie czasy, więc chciała abyście potrafili sobie poradzić w każdej sytuacji… Poza tym, jakby nie patrząc, znałem go lepiej niż ona - dodał nieco żartobliwie i klepnął go mocniej w ramię. - Chodź, chętnie zobaczę twój statek. Podobno był w nienajlepszym stanie po starciu z Behemotem?

\- To prawda - przyznał niechętnie, kiedy ruszyli w kierunku korytarzy. - Ale na szczęście szybko udało nam się go naprawić… Niestety straciliśmy tamto żerowisko.

\- Ta wojna domowa to największy bezsens jaki widziałem od tysiącleci - niemal warknął. - Na szczęście Radzie udaje się przyłączyć do nas coraz więcej hive. Taki rozłam nigdy nie powinien mieć miejsca… Przybycie Nowych Lantean poważnie zachwiało naszym społeczeństwem.

\- To prawda.

\- Ale mniejsza o politykę - dodał weselej. - Opowiedz mi o tej młodej Królowej… zanim się z nią spotkam - zmienił temat.

\- No właśnie… jest mały problem.

\- Jaki?

\- Ona udała się na inspekcję jednego z naszych hive - skłamał.

To była pierwsza rzecz jaka przyszła mu do głowy usprawiedliwiająca nieobecność Królowej.

\- Trudno. Zaczekam - stwierdził spokojnie i uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Będziemy mieć więcej czasu na przyjacielską rozmowę - dodał zaraz wesoło i znowu klepnął go w ramię.

Dowódca uśmiechnął się nieco.

Tak, przyjacielska rozmowa, pomyślał. To najlepszy sposób aby "przypadkiem" wyciągnąć z kogoś informacje.

Westchnął. Wszystko zaczynało wymykać mu się spod kontroli.

Nienawidził tego uczucia.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 30**

 ** _Przemiana_.**

 **N** aprawy statku Trawelers trwały dłużej niż się spodziewali.

Na szczęście współpraca układała im się coraz lepiej.

W zasadzie, można by spokojnie stwierdzić, że dla trio: Carter - Moonlight - McKay reszta ludzi z Atlantydy była zbędna. Szybko opanowali całą zapasową sterownię, chociaż wydawało się, że tylko dzięki samicy Wraith, pełniącej przymusowo role rozjemcy, dwójka ziemskich naukowców nie przeszła do rękoczynów w swoich sprzeczkach.

Sheppard przez pewien czas przyglądał się im z rozbawieniem, ale potem zniknął gdzieś.

\- Jest pan mało domyślny, doktorze McKay - odparła z rozbawieniem, kiedy mężczyzna zapytał pozostałych gdzie jest pułkownik.

\- Oh - mruknął i wrócił do swojej pracy.

Carter spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na młodą samicę.

\- Mam ponad dwieście lat i często stykam się z ludźmi… Wystarczyła mi ich krótka wymiana zdań w skoczku, aby domyśleć się, że miedzy nimi… iskrzy? Tak to chyba nazywacie?

\- Myślałam raczej, że czytałaś w jego myślach - przyznała Sam.

\- Nie robię tego… o ile koniecznie nie muszę - dodała niechętnie. - Proszę mi wierzyć, że lepiej nie zagłębiać się w umysły większości ludzi - parsknęła.

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała. Nie wiedziała co.

Przez te kilka ostatnich godzin, które spędziła w towarzystwie samicy, ona wciąż była dla niej zagadką. Zachowywała się niemal jak człowiek, ale bywały momenty, w których Carter jasno uświadamiała sobie, że to wciąż jest Wraith.

A mimo to nie dało się jej nie lubić. To było dziwne, stwierdziła, ale prawdziwe… a jednocześnie niepokojące. Nie była bowiem pewna czy nie jest to kolejna sztuczka Wraith, czy też jej własne odczucie... Jak w przypadku ludzi: jednych lubisz, innych nie.

Dlatego postanowiła być ostrożna. Może McKay ma rację, pomyślała, będąc sceptycznie nastawiony do Mo? W końcu mimo wszystko to wciąż Wraith…

Jej rozmyślania przerwał odgłos rozsuwających się drzwi. Do pomieszczenia wszedł jeden z Travelers, szukając wzrokiem kogoś.

\- Gdzie pułkownik Sheppard? - spytał.

\- Wyszedł… rozprostować nogi - odparła spokojnie Teyla.

\- Macie wiadomość z Atlantydy - powiedział niemal szorstkim tonem. - Chcą aby wasza drużyna i Wraith natychmiast wrócili. Podobno to coś ważnego.

Emmagan spojrzała na dwójkę naukowców.

\- Możemy?

\- Jasne - rzuciła Sam. - Zostały kosmetyczne sprawy. Damy sobie radę - zerknęła na pozostałych techników.

\- W takim razie powiadomię Johna - powiedziała, sięgając po krótkofalówkę.

\- Nie trzeba - wtrąciła spokojnie Mo.- Już wie.

Teyla spojrzała na nią.

\- Mówiłaś, że nie zaglądasz do ludzkich umysłów - przypomniała jej, chociaż bez wyrzutów.

\- Wysyłanie wiadomości nie wymaga… "zaglądania w myśli" - wyjaśniła.

\- W takim razie… powiedz mu, że czekamy przy skoczku - poprosiła.

\- Zrobione - odparła i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Szybko - przyznał Rodney.

\- Myśl jest szybsza o czegokolwiek innego. Poza tym nie musi pan wysyłać wiadomości… słownej. Wystarczy obraz. A ja wysłałam mu obraz nas stojących przy skoczku. Powinien się domyśleć… tak myślę - dodała z nuta ironii.

\- Tak wiem. Miałem już do czynienia z telepatią - odparł. - Sam nawet kiedyś miałem takie zdolności - wspomniał z uśmiechem.

\- Naprawdę? - zdziwiła się, z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak, kiedy przypadkiem dostałem się w pole działania jednego z urządzeń Pradawnych… Później ci opowiem - dodał, widząc wymowne spojrzenie Teyla.

\- Chodźmy. Atlantyda nie wzywałaby nas, gdyby to naprawdę nie było ważne - powiedziała kobieta i wyszła jako pierwsza na korytarz.

Pozostali podążyli za nią… wraz z cieniami Mo.

Sheppard czekał już na nich w skoczku.

\- Dzięki za wiadomość - rzucił, siedząc już w fotelu pilota. - Chyba… Chociaż to było dziwne.

\- Chciałeś wiedzieć więcej o Wraith - zauważyła złośliwie Moonlight, siadając z tyłu. - Więc teraz wiesz, jak się porozumiewamy.

\- To akurat wiedziałem.

\- Ale teraz doświadczyłeś tego osobiście - odparła, rozbawiona.

\- Dzięki za troskę o… moje życiowe doświadczenia - odciął się, a ona wyszczerzyła do niego zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

Nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, ze jej zęby były białe, jak ludzkie, czy też w ogóle z powodu jej ludzkiego wyglądu, ale jej uśmiech nie wydawał się być taki… upiorny, jak u innych Wraith.

Właz skoczka zamknął się i powoli opuścili hangar, by skierować się ku wrotom. Ledwo jednak opuścili pokład statku, na panelu kontrolnym rozbłysło światełko, informujące o nawiązaniu łączności. Włączył komunikator i na ekranie pojawiła się twarz Larrin.

\- Sheppard, zabrałeś Wraith - warknęła.

\- Kazano nam wracać z nią na Atlantydę…

\- Ma zostać tutaj - zażądała. - Póki Rada nie zadecyduje co z nią zrobić.

\- Przykro mi Larrin, ale nie mogę tego zrobić. Jest nam potrzebna…

\- Zawróć skoczka, albo was zestrzelę - ostrzegła, wyraźnie zła.

\- Nie zrobisz tego - powiedział, chociaż bardziej było to jego pobożne życzenie, niż pewność. - To doprowadziłoby do konfliktu z Atlantydą.

\- Chcesz się założyć? - rzuciła. - Wystarczy jak uszkodzę wam silnik - dodała i skinęła na kogoś głową.

Pułkownik spojrzał na odczyty, które właśnie poinformowały go, że są namierzani.

\- Larrin - teraz on niemal warknął.

\- Zostaw samicę - upierała się.

\- John, zostanę…

\- Nie - przerwał jej stanowczo, zerkając na Mo przez ramię. - Wiesz co masz dokończyć. To jest ważniejsze.

\- Jak chcesz, Sheppard - odezwała się kobieta z ekranu i znowu skinęła głową.

\- Zaczekaj! - zawołał ktoś z tyłu. Larrin spojrzała w jego kierunku. - Właśnie przyszła wiadomość od Rady - poinformował jeden z kontrolerów. - Mamy wypuścić Wraith.

Kobieta Travelers zacisnęła usta, wyraźnie zła i spojrzała na pułkownika, który uśmiechnął się do niej tryumfalnie.

\- Możecie lecieć - burknęła i rozłączyła się.

\- Przepraszam. Popsułam wasze… relacje - odezwała się z tyłu Moonlight.

\- Nic się nie stało - niemal mruknął. - I tak nigdy nie były najlepsze - dodał i zaczął wybierać adres Atlantydy.

Kiedy tylko wrota ustabilizowały się, wprowadził skoczka w tunel podprzestrzenny.

W sali wrót na Atlantydzie czekała już na nich Jennifer, stojąc na schodach i dając znać ręka, aby posadzili skoczka za podłodze. Pułkownik wykonał jej polecenie, równie zaskoczony co reszta jego drużyny. Zanim właz opadł w dół, Keller stała już przy wrotach.

\- Mamy problem - rzuciła. - Wielki problem… Rada Wraith wysłała do Todda posłańca z wiadomością dla Teyla - spojrzała na kobietę. - Chce z tobą rozmawiać osobiście. Todd skłamał, że jesteś na inspekcji innego hive, ale i tak nie mamy wiele czasu.

\- Operacja potrwa wiele godzin - zauważyła Emmagan, wychodząc ze skoczka wraz z innymi.

\- Wiem - odparła i przeniosła wzrok na McKaya. - Rodney, co z tym urządzeniem? Tym… osobistym kamuflażem?

\- Osobisty hologram - poprawił ją mężczyzna i pstryknął palcami. - Miałem właśnie zaproponować, żebyśmy je wykorzystali tym razem.

\- O czym wy mówicie? - spytał John. - Jaki osobisty hologram?

McKay uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.

\- Prawdziwe cudo techniki… Odstaw skoczka i przyjdź do laboratorium. Pokażę wam - dodał i ruszył pospiesznie w kierunku korytarza.

Pozostali spojrzeli na Jennifer.

\- To długa historia - odparła, kręcąc nieco głowa. - Rodney wam wszystko wytłumaczy. Ja jestem tylko lekarzem - dodała i podążyła w tym samym kierunku co naukowiec.

\- Idźcie, ja zaraz przyjdę - rzucił Sheppard, gestem głowy wskazując za Jennifer, po czym wrócił do skoczka.

Kiedy tylko pozostała trójka odeszła od maszyny, zamknął właz i skierował pojazd ku górze, by wlecieć do hangaru. Potem szynko udał się do najbliższego transportera.

Wchodząc do laboratorium, zobaczył jak McKay otwiera właśnie niewielką, metalową skrzynkę z wyrazem twarzy, jakby otwierał skrzynię ze skarbem. Potem odwrócił ja w kierunku pozostałych. Na czarnej podkładce leżało dziesięć niewielkich, srebrzystych dysków. Ich powierzchnia połyskiwała barwami opalu.

Rodney wziął jeden w palce, pokazując pozostałym urządzenie z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Oto osobisty hologram - oznajmił z namaszczeniem. - Ten, kto to zbudował, jest prawdziwym geniuszem nanotechnologii.

\- Więc to nie twoje dzieło? - spytał John.

\- Nie. Dostałem to od Kate, kiedy była tutaj ostatnim razem… a ona od SWOICH - odparł. - Powiedziała, że mogą się nam przydać, gdyby Teyla musiała dalej bawić się w królową.

\- Ta kobieta zaczyna mnie przerażać - mruknął pułkownik. - Więc to urządzenie zbudowali ci… Nu'Ada, czy jak im tam?... Jak ma nam pomóc?

\- Ha! I tu tkwi całe piękno… Zaraz wam pokarzę - rzucił tryumfalnie McKay i odłożył mały dysk, wystukując polecenia na swoim komputerze.

Potem podłączył interfejs do pudełka, odwracając ekran laptopa do pozostałych. Było widać na nim komputerową symulację jego postaci.

\- Jak już powiedziałem, to majstersztyk nanotechnologii - dodał po chwili. - Co ciekawsze, to na wpół organiczna nanotechnologia… Przyczepia się go na karku, u podstawy czaszki, a on tworzy na całym ciele mikroskopijną siatkę, która łączy się z systemem nerwowym. Kiedy go włączysz… - wcisnął enter na klawiaturze laptopa. - Voila! - rzucił, a obraz na monitorze zaczął się zmieniać, przeobrażając jego twarz z ludzkiej na… Wraith.

Patrzył na pozostałych z szerokim uśmiechem zadowolenia… a oni z niedowierzaniem na obraz.

\- Chyba żartujesz? To działa? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Sheppard.

\- Oczywiście, że działa. Testowałem to już… Patrz - odparł, jak zwykle pewny siebie i przyczepił jeden z krążków do swojego karku.

Przez moment wydawało się im, że jego twarz pokrywają delikatnie migoczące nitki… a potem jego skóra zaczęła się zabarwiać na oliwkowo-zieloną. Jego włosy pobielały, a kości nad oczami stały się bardziej wypukłe, tworząc na czole tak charakterystyczny dla Wraith wzór w kształcie rozszerzonego "U". Również jego kości policzkowe stały się bardziej wydatne, a policzki nieco zapadłe. Po obu stronach rozszerzonego nosa znajdowały się jamki policzkowe.

Naukowiec podniósł swoje dłonie i pokręcił nimi. Miały ten sam kolor, co twarz, a palce zakończone były pazurami.

\- Odjazd, co nie? - rzucił zachwycony, nieco gardłowym głosem. - Jak słyszycie potrafi nawet modulować ton głosu. Trzeba to tylko uwzględnić w programie… Sam moment tworzenia neuro-siatki na ciele jest trochę nieprzyjemny… przypomina swędzenie, ale potem już jej nie czujesz. Nie czujesz także samego hologramu, więc nie odczuwa się żadnego… dyskomfortu spowodowanego zmianą wyglądu.

Pułkownik dotknął powoli jego twarzy.

\- Czuję te wszystkie… wypukłości - zauważył.

\- I to właśnie jest super. Hologram jest namacalny.

Moonlight podeszła bliżej.

\- Niesamowite… Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam czegoś takiego… Ci Nu'Ada muszą być niezwykle zaawanasowanym społeczeństwem… Może nawet bardziej niż Lanteanie - stwierdziła.

\- Nie słyszałaś o nich? - spytała Teyla.

\- Nie, nigdy.

\- Pochodzą z tego świata. To oni zbudowali stację, która przeniosła Rodneya i Kate do jej wymiaru. Podobno to było tuż przed wojną… Na prawdę nigdy o nich nie słyszałaś? Twoja babka wydawała się wiedzieć kim oni są… a raczej, kim byli - poprawiła się.

\- Nigdy o nich nie słyszałam - zapewniła spokojnie. - Ale mogę spróbować podpytać moja babkę… chociaż ona bardzo niechętnie opowiada o czasach sprzed wojny… Mam wrażenie, że wolałaby zapomnieć o tamtym okresie życia.

\- Może wtedy to Wraith byli ściganymi zamiast ścigającymi - parsknął Ronon.

Samica spojrzała na niego spokojnie.

\- Możliwe… Większość z tego co wiem o tamtych czasach, pochodzi ze słownych przekazów. Nie ma o nich żadnych zapisów w naszych archiwach… jakby nasza historia zaczęła się dopiero z chwilą wybuchu wojny… To z powodu zniszczenia naszej ojczystej planety… Dlatego w bazie danych jest na przykład, tylko wzmianka, że pierwsi Wraith pojawili się jakieś tysiąc lat wcześniej i było ich niewielu. Dzielą się na tak zwane Dwa Wylęgi. Pierwszy liczył 28 osobników, osiem samic i dwudziestu samców. Drugi Wylęg był znacznie liczniejszy, bo 173 osobników. Wszystkimi zajmowali się Pierwsi Rodzice, wysłani przez Avatars… Opiekunów Życia.

\- No właśnie. Co wiesz o tych Avatars? - spytał John. - Harrigan niewiele nam o nich mówiła.

\- Również niewiele. To pradawne istoty, ascendenci, jak obecnie Lanteanie… Według legend, podróżują po galaktykach w poszukiwaniu unikalnych form życia, które z czasem będą zdolne do ascendenci, aby zasilić ich szeregi… Kiedy byłam mała, babka opowiadała mi, że dawno temu, u początków historii Lantean, ich również Avatars uchronili od zagłady, dając drugą szansę.

\- Czyli ci Avatars uważali, że Wraith są zdolni do ascendenci? - odezwał się niespodziewanie za nimi głos Daniela Jacksona.

Pozostali spojrzeli na niego.

\- Na to wygląda - przyznała Mo. - Ale nie słyszałam, aby ktoś z nas ascendentował - dodała z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Na całe szczęście - mruknął pułkownik. - Nie trzeba nam drugich Ori.

Moonlight nie skomentowała jego uwagi na temat kierunku, jaki według niego obraliby Wraith po ascendenci.

\- Skoro Avatars to ascendenci, Pradawni z pewnością wiedzą o nich - powiedział, bardziej sam do siebie. - Być może przodkowie Kate Harrigan także ascendentowali, jeszcze przed wojną, jak ci, którzy trafili do jej wymiaru? Dlatego nie ma nigdzie żadnych wzmianek o Nu'Ada… To by wiele tłumaczyło.

\- Na przykład zdolności Kate? - spytała Teyla.

\- Tak - przyznał. - Ona jest jak Rodney po działaniu tamtego urządzenia Pradawnych… Przyszło mi teraz do głowy, że Nu'Ada mogli być poddani działaniu właśnie takiego urządzenia. Stąd ich geniusz… jak to urządzenie - wskazał na McKaya - oraz szybsza niż u Lantean ascendencja… Może nawet ascendencja była ich ucieczką od losu, jaki spotkał innych ludzi, kiedy wybuchła wojna?

\- No cóż, tego się już nie dowiemy - skwitował spokojnie Rodney.

\- Możliwe… Ale może Harrigan wie coś na ten temat?

Naukowiec westchnął.

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie wiem gdzie ona jest - rzucił, nieco poirytowany. - Nie kontaktowała się z nami od ponad dwóch miesięcy… Odkąd była tutaj z Vi i pomagali Jennifer i Carsonowi z retrowirusem.

Jackson uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony.

\- Co? - burknął Rodney, zrezygnowany.

\- Zabawnie wyglądasz jako Wraith - zauważył.

\- Dzięki - mruknął mężczyzna i znowu zaczął przybierać ludzki wygląd.

\- Możliwe, że doktor Jackson ma rację - wtrąciła Mo. - Wuj uważa, że ta kobieta jest Avatar. Wspomniał, że w czasie wojny spotkał jednego z nich… A skoro ta Kate jest potomkiem Nu'Ada, którzy trafili do innego wymiaru i tam ascendentowali, teraz rozumiem dlaczego tak uważa.

\- To może być dobry trop - przyznał Daniel.

\- Wyjaśnicie sobie to później - przerwał im Sheppard. - Teraz bardziej interesuje mnie to urządzenie - wskazał na srebrną skrzynkę. - Mówisz, że to wystarczy?

\- Tak. Teyla nie będzie już musiała przechodzić więcej operacji - odparł McKay. - W każdej chwili może włączyć lub wyłączyć urządzenie… Jest kierowane telepatycznie. Dlatego łączy się z systemem nerwowym, a dokładniej z rdzeniem - wyjaśnił. - Na szczęście jest tak skonstruowane, że nie trzeba mieć zdolności telepatycznych, jak Teyla czy Wraith.

\- Masz ich dziewięć - zauważył pułkownik.

\- Tak. Kate wspomniała, że lepiej działają, kiedy mają wgrany tylko jeden wizerunek. Dlatego na wszelki wypadek dała mi wszystkie, jakie dostała… Uznała, że nam bardziej mogą się przydać - zerknął na Teyla.- Dała mi także skaner, dzięki któremu można zobaczyć, jak będzie wyglądała osoba po zmianie i wprowadzić ewentualne zmiany - dodał i sięgnął po niewielkie, płaskie urządzenie, kierując je na Johna.

Żółtawy promień przesunął się w dół po jego ciele, a w tym samym czasie na ekranie laptopa ukazywała się powoli ludzka postać. Następnie McKay wprowadził kilka poleceń do komputera i po chwili oczom wszystkich ukazał się Sheppard… jako Wraith.

Naukowiec spojrzał na przyjaciela z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- To ja? Jako Wraith? - spytał oficer, wskazując na ekran.

\- Tak - odparł z dumą Rodney.

Moonlight podeszła bliżej i uśmiechnęła się nieco.

\- Całkiem nieźle - zażartowała.

Ale on zignorował ta uwagę. W jego głowie kłębiły się zupełnie inne myśli.

\- Idę z wami - rzucił nagle. Mo spojrzała na niego. - Na spotkanie z Radą - wyjaśnił. - Skoro to urządzenie zmieni mnie we Wraith bez konieczności przejścia operacji, idę z wami. Tym razem nie zostawię Teyla na pastwę Todda… Wymyśl mi jakiś życiorys - machnął na nią ręką.

\- To nie takie proste - powiedziała spokojnie. - Teyla ma geny Wraith, które dają jej lepszą… przykrywkę. Ty ich nie posiadasz. Jak chcesz się przedstawiać innym? Jak odpowiadać im na telepatyczne wiadomości?... Teyla to potrafi. Ty nie… To nie jest dobry pomysł, John… Poza tym i tak nie wejdziesz z nią do sali Rady.

\- Ale będę mógł być blisko - upierał się przy swoim pomyśle.

\- A w czym ci to pomoże w razie kłopotów?

\- Będę się oto martwił na miejscu.

\- Mo ma rację - przyznała Emmagan. - To niebezpieczne…

\- Wymyśli coś - stwierdził stanowczo Sheppard.

\- Niby co? - parsknęła samica. - Jako człowiek mógłbyś być głuchy… ale jako Wraith. Nie ma Wraith bez zdolności telepatycznych… Chyba, że zmienisz go w człowieka. A i wtedy…

Nie dokończyła, zastanawiając się chwile nad czymś.

\- Co? - zainteresował się pułkownik.

Moonlight uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

\- Chyba jednak mam pewien pomysł jak z tego wybrnąć - odparła.

\- Widzicie. Mówiłem, że coś wymyśli - rzucił zadowolony John. - Knowania to specjalizacja Wraith.

Samica spojrzała na niego ponuro, ale nic nie powiedziała. Tym razem to Sheppard uśmiechnął się szeroko.

.

.

 **T** ransportowiec osiadł na jednej z platform i kiedy tylko właz opadł w dół, w luku pojawiło się dwóch żołnierzy, a za nimi Steelflower w asyście dwójki młodych Wraith: samicy i samca.

Starburst spojrzał na nich zaskoczony.

W prawdzie na prośbę Mo wysłał na Atlantydę transportowiec Wraith, aby ten przywiózł Teyla na hive, tak jakby właśnie wracała z inspekcji… ale poza pilotem i dwójką żołnierzy, nie było tam nikogo więcej. Kim jest więc ten, który im towarzyszył?

Uspokoił się szybko. Nie mógł okazać zdenerwowania czy zaskoczenia. Obok niego stał Tracker, z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się młodej Królowej.

Żołnierze odeszli na boki, odsłaniając Emmagan.

\- Moja Królowo - ukłonił się formalnie Starburst. - To wysłannik Rady, o którym ci mówiłem - dodał, wskazując ręką na drugiego Wraith.

\- Tak, widzę - niemal warknęła i spojrzała dumnie na samca.

\- Milady - ukłonił się równie formalnie Tracker i przedstawił się jej… telepatycznie.

Skinęła lekko głowa. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego, ona nie musiała odpowiadać tym samym. Co innego, gdyby była samcem, ale jako Królowa mogła poprzestać jedynie na imieniu: Steelflower… które on i tak już znał.

\- Czy mogę prosić o audiencję? - dodał.

\- Później… Musze się odświeżyć - powiedziała nieco oschle i zerknęła na towarzysząca jej samicę. - Mo, proszę, chodź ze mną - dodała łagodnie.

Dwójka starszych Wraith pokłoniła się, ustępując Królowej z drogi. Teyla ruszyła przodem, a za nią dwójka młodych Wraith.

Starburst spojrzał za nimi i podszedł szybko.

\- Moja Królowo… czy mogę prosić o chwilę rozmowy? - spytał.

Steelflower spojrzała na niego z lekkim wyrazem irytacji na twarzy.

\- Skoro koniecznie musisz - westchnęła ciężko.

\- Dziękuję - odparł i wszedł za nimi do transportera.

Promień przeniósł ich na poziom królewskich komnat.

Tutaj nie było drzwi, które oddzielałyby ich od korytarza, więc od razu ujrzeli w oddali wejście do kwatery Królowej.

Todd natychmiast wyprzedził ich.

\- Kto to jest? - warknął, gestem głowy wskazując na młodego samca.

Cała trójka spojrzała na siebie, a potem uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, co zupełnie go zdezorientowało.

\- Chyba działa, skoro mnie nie rozpoznał - rzucił z zadowoleniem John.

Starburst przyglądał mu się przez chwile uważnie, marszcząc czoło.

\- Sheppard? - spytał w końcu z niedowierzaniem. - … Ale jak?

Mężczyzna znowu uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując swoje ostre zęby.

\- Niespodzianka - rzucił, wyraźnie rozbawiony cała tą sytuacja pułkownik.

\- McKay dał im urządzenie, które tworzy bardzo realistyczny hologram… spójrz - wyjaśniła Mo i dotknęła palcem wypukłości na czole Shepparda. - Doktor McKay powiedział, że urządzenie pokrywa całe ciało mikro-siatką, która potrafi nawet zmienić zapach.

\- Pachnę jak Wraith? - zainteresował się pułkownik.

\- Tak. Wraith maja inny zapach niż ludzie, gdyż nie pocimy się aż tak bardzo jak wy - wyjaśniła, spoglądając na niego. - To czyni was jeszcze bardziej wiarygodnymi… Niestety jedynym mankamentem jest brak zdolności telepatycznych u Johna - dodała, przenosząc spojrzenie na wuja. - Dlatego zawsze będzie musiał być z którymś z nas, żebyśmy mogli w razie potrzeby reagować, kiedy ktoś spróbuje się z nim połączyć.

Starszy Wraith uśmiechnął się złośliwie do mężczyzny.

\- Więc wreszcie dopiąłeś swego i udało ci się nas… zinfiltrować - rzekł. - Zapewne jesteś bardzo zadowolony z tego powodu?

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo… Starburst - dodał z wyraźną satysfakcją i znowu uśmiechnął się szeroko. Dowódca warknął ostrzegawczo pod nosem, ale on zupełnie to zignorował. - Zawsze zastanawiało mnie czy te wasze tatuaże coś oznaczają - dodał Sheppard, wciąż rozbawiony. - Teraz już wiem, że czasami tak.

Wraith był wyraźnie niezadowolony z całej tej sytuacji… w przeciwieństwie do Moonlight, która wydawała się być równie rozbawiona, co pułkownik cała tą maskaradą.

\- Początkowo też byłam temu przeciwna, ale się uparł - wyjaśniła spokojnie. - Dałam mu tożsamość Skywalkera… co jest zabawne w pewnym sensie, bo na Ziemi tak nazywała się pewna fikcyjna postać - zachichotała - … ale mniejsza oto. Później ci powiem…

\- Kiedy zdążyłaś obejrzeć Gwiezdne Wojny? - wtrącił zaskoczony pułkownik.

\- Nie potrzebuję tyle snu, co ludzie, więc musze coś robić, kiedy wy śpicie - odparła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym znowu spojrzała na wuja. - W każdym razie John będzie grał role Blade młodej Steelflower, co pozwoli nam zabrać go na spotkanie z Radą.

\- Skywalker zginął na hive twojej matki? - spytał Dowódca, już bardziej spokojny.

\- Tak… Dlatego to dobra przykrywka dla Johna… Poza tym rodzinny hive Skywalkera został zniszczony, kiedy cała armada leciała w kierunku Atlantydy, więc istnieje małe ryzyko, że spotkamy kogoś, kto go znał… Wymyśliłam, że Skywalker uratował się wraz z Skyrim i Hightower, po tym jak Nowi Lanteanie zmienili ich w ludzi. Dlatego wciąż ma luki w pamięci… Rimi zabrał go na mój hive, bo tylko tam mogli być bezpieczni jako odmienieni… Tak poznał Steelflower, która zaproponowała mu aby został jej Blade… trochę ze względów sentymentalnych, gdyż z powodu retrowirusa jest odmieńcem, jak ona z powodu dziesięciu lat spędzonych z człowiekiem.

Starburst spojrzał na siostrzenicę z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Czasami przeraża mnie z jaką łatwością wymyślasz te wszystkie historie - powiedział.

\- Nie tylko ciebie - wtrącił Sheppard.

Dowódca pokiwał powoli głową, uspokojony.

\- W porządku. Niech tak będzie… I tak już ugrzęźliśmy w tym po uszy… Jedno kłamstwo więcej nie zrobi nam różnicy - mruknął i wszedł to transportera. - Przygotujcie się. Powiem Trackerowi, że spotkasz się z nim za pół godziny - dodał, a potem wiązka zabrała go.

\- Skąd wy bierzecie te imiona? - rzucił Sheppard.

Moonlight spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

\- Z Wielkiej Księgi Imion spisanej przez Pierwszych Wraith - parsknęła i ruszyła przodem.

Pułkownik zmarszczył czoło.

\- Żartujesz sobie teraz ze mnie, prawda? - spytał, podążając za nią.

Ale ona tylko zerknęła na niego przez ramię z tym samym szyderczym uśmieszkiem, co wcześniej.

\- No nie bądź taka… I tak już w tym tkwię, to chyba możesz mi powiedzieć?

\- Nadaje je nam _Vocator_.

\- Tak, to już słyszałem - przypomniał jej. - Ale skąd je bierze?

\- Jest kimś w rodzaju… jasnowidza. Kiedy rodzi się Wraith, _Vocator_ przybywa, aby zajrzeć w jego przyszłość… Nasze imiona mają związek z naszymi cechami charakteru lub istotnymi wydarzeniami w naszym życiu… Czasami obie te rzeczy na raz.

\- A skąd wzięło się twoje imię? Moonlight?

Samica zatrzymała się przed drzwiami królewskich komnat i otworzyła je. Potem spojrzała prosto w oczy mężczyzny, skupiając się… i pokazała mu obraz.

\- To był twój ojciec? - spytał, już poważny.

To, co zobaczył było smutne: Mo siedzącą na ziemi i trzymająca w ramionach zmasakrowane ciało ojca. Wokół niej szalały chaos i zniszczenie, a nad nią unosił się księżyc w pełni.

\- Tak… To dlatego Wraith nie przedstawiają się. Słowne wypowiedzenie naszego imienia nic wam nie powie o nas samych - wyjaśniła spokojnie. - Kiedy się przedstawiam, to tak, jakbym w jednej myśli wyjawiła ci sens mojego imienia, przedstawiła moje drzewo genealogiczne, a nawet pozycje społeczną i hive, na którym mieszkam… Dla ciebie, jako człowieka, będzie to jednak tylko jeden wielki szum. Ludzki umysł nie jest w stanie przetworzyć otrzymanych informacji… chyba, że jesteś jak Teyla. Wiadomość jest zbyt szybka, a wolne wyjaśnienie byłoby jak słowne przekazywanie tych informacji. Co mija się dla nas z celem… Gdybym miała ci słownie powiedzieć sens mojego imienia, brzmiałoby to mniej więcej: …furia opłakująca swą stratę w pełni blasku księżyca… Stąd Moonlight.

\- Chyba rozumiem - powiedział spokojnie, wciąż analizując jej słowa. - Wasze imiona mają znacznie głębszy sens niż ludzkie. Mówią innym kim jesteście. Waszą historię.

\- …Tak - skinęła lekko głową i weszła do pokoju, w którym była już Teyla.

\- A Steelflower? Co oznacza? - zainteresował się.

Mo uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- … Delikatny kwiat wirują ze srebrnym ostrzem - wyjaśniła. - Dotyczy to chwili, kiedy Teyla walczyła z Hivemaster Primary.

\- Ale przecież Teyla przejęła tożsamość Steelflower - zauważył. - To jakim cudem _Vocator_ nadał je tej małej Wraith?

\- Nie pytaj mnie. Ja nie jestem _Vocator_ … Widocznie w jego wizjach było to jakoś… połączone.

\- A imię Todda? - rzucił niespodziewanie i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Samica pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Dziecko zrodzone w wybuchu gwiazdy… Wuj urodził się w chwili, kiedy eksplodowało słońce naszej ojczystej planety… To było zaraz na początku Wielkiej Wojny.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 31**

 ** _Spokój przed burzą_.**

 **S** potkanie Teyli z Trackerem przebiegło szybko i bezboleśnie - jak ujął to Sheppard.

Według Moonlight młoda Królowa dobrze odegrała swoja rolę i stary Wraith nie powinien nabrać żadnych podejrzeń… Nie powinien, gdyż przy takich jak on, nigdy nie można być tego w zupełności pewnym, wyjaśniła.

Starburst także wydawał się być zadowolony z przebiegu spotkania. Ale uspokoił się dopiero, kiedy Tracker pożegnał go wreszcie, usatysfakcjonowany informacjami, jakie uzyskał… Uspokoił się, że jego misternie ułożony plan zadziałał.

Pułkownik pomyślał wtedy, że on i Mo są chyba jednak spokrewnieni… biorąc pod uwagę te wszystkie ich… przekręty. A może to po prostu cecha całego gatunku? Jeśli tak, to Wraith zaczęli go przerażać bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek. Wiedział, że te zielone karaluchy, jak nazywał ich Harrigan, są cwani i podstępni… ale to, czego był świadkiem… jak w mydlanej operze, parsknął sam do siebie. Spiski i knowania jako chleb powszedni.

Jego "przebranie" także zdawało się zdać egzamin. Nikt na hive Starburst nie nabrał podejrzeń. Nikomu też nie wyjawiono kim na prawdę jest Blade młodej Królowej. Mo postanowiła sprawdzić w ten sposób na ile wiarygodne jest to, co wymyśliła na szybko ze strzępów informacji. W prawdzie nie spuszczała pułkownika z oczu, jednak w rezultacie wydawała się być zadowolona z całokształtu, stwierdził na koniec John.

Trochę inaczej sprawa się miała, kiedy przeszli na pokład jej hive. Skyfall szybko zrobił się podejrzliwy co do młodego Wraith, dlatego Moonlight zrezygnowała z ciągnięcia przed nim tej farsy. Jak można było się domyśleć, oficer nie był zadowolony z pomysłu wciągania w to wszystko kolejnego człowieka, ale rozumiał powody, dla których Sheppard chciał towarzyszyć Teyla. Była członkiem jego drużyny i czuł się za nią odpowiedzialny. Więc teraz, kiedy miał taką okazję, chciał jej strzec osobiście. To samo robił Wraith przez ostatnie dwieście lat w stosunku do Mo.

Ku zaskoczeniu młodej samicy Skyfall zaproponował pewne rozwiązanie dla braku telepatycznych zdolności pułkownika: nakazał mu, aby na hive Szarej Rady trzymał się cały czas blisko niego. Przedstawi go, jako swojego ucznia. A inni Wraith wolą unikać Oficerów Wywiadu, których zadaniem jest przecież zbieranie informacji i obserwowanie… a potem zdawanie raportów swojemu Dowódcy i Radzie. Dlatego, nawet luźna rozmowa ze zwiadowcą, może być ryzykowna. Zawsze można niechcący powiedzieć coś za dużo, a w tych niespokojnych czasach może to zostać uznane za zagrożenie dla Wraith.

Sheppard znowu pożałował, że chciał zagłębiać się w świat Wraith. Kolejne intrygi i kolejne kłamstwa. Podobno niewiedza bywa błogosławieństwem, pomyślał wtedy… w przypadku Wraith sprawdzało się to doskonale. Ale przecież sam się o to prosił, upierał się, że chce grać tą rolę, więc teraz nie mógł zrezygnować. Pozostało mu więc tylko zacisnąć zęby i przyzwyczaić się do tego.

A jak mawia inne przysłowie: kiedy wejdziesz między wrony…

Od powrotu na Atlantydę Moonlight ćwiczyła z Teyla całymi dniami: jej sposób zachowania, poruszania się, przedstawiania siebie innym, a nawet blokowanie lub wpływanie myślą na innych. Wszystko po to, aby jak najdokładniej przygotować ją na spotkanie z Szara Radą. Z dziewięcioma najstarszymi i najsilniejszymi umysłem Królowymi.

Kanaan przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu ze sporym dystansem. Nie podobało mu się to, co chce zrobić Teyla. Uważał to za zbyt niebezpieczne, co wyraźnie powiedział Mo, kiedy ta spytała go dlaczego jest zły.

\- Powinna zacząć myśleć o naszym synu - wytknął samicy Wraith. - A nie udawać jedną z was.

Athozianka spojrzała na niego surowo.

\- Właśnie to robię… torując nam drogę do miejsc, które były dla nas niedostępne przez ostatnie dziesięć tysięcy lat… Do serca Wraith: Szarej Rady, od której może zależeć los nas wszystkich.

\- Szkoda tylko, że kosztem Torrena - powiedział i wyszedł wraz z synem z pokoju, w którym ćwiczyły.

Młoda samica milczała z początku, patrząc tylko jak Emmagan aż cała dygocze ze złości.

\- Chcesz zrobić przerwę? - spytała w końcu spokojnie.

\- Nie - rzuciła i spojrzała na nią… dumnie, niczym prawdziwa Królowa Wraith. - Kontynuujmy.

Moonlight uśmiechnęła się tylko lekko i przytaknęła gestem głowy.

Wróciły do lekcji… do spotkania pozostał już tylko jeden dzień.

.

.

 **"…W** ysokie, złociste łany zbóż falowały na wietrze.

W powietrzu unosił się delikatny, słodkawy zapach… i tysiące drobnych, puszystych nasion. Niebo było błękitne, bezchmurne, a słońce ogrzewało przyjemnie swoimi promieniami.

Teyla stała pośrodku tego wszystkiego, spoglądając na odległe, rdzawe góry, których szczyty pokrywały śnieżne płachty.

To wszystko było tak realne, wręcz namacalne… chociaż doskonale wiedziała, że to tylko sen. Sen, w który wprowadziła ją młoda samica Wraith

\- To Patria - powiedziała Moonlight, stojąc obok niej - nasza ojczysta planeta, która została zniszczona na początku Wielkiej Wojny… Mieszkaliśmy tutaj przez trzy pokolenia.

\- Skąd wiesz jak wyglądała? - spytała Athozianka. - Z opowieści twojej babki?

\- Także… ale nie do końca - odparła. - Widzisz, Wraith posiadają pewnego rodzaju pamięć genetyczną. Głównie pod kątem wiedzy, ale co… zdolniejsi, poprzez medytację potrafią dotrzeć do wspomnień swoich przodków… A moja babka urodziła się na Patrii… Myślę, że bardzo lubiła to miejsce, bo opowiadała mi o nim często, kiedy byłam mała… I chyba dlatego najłatwiej było mi dotrzeć do tego konkretnego wspomnienia.

\- Udało ci się zobaczyć coś więcej? - zainteresowała się Emmagan.

\- Tak, ale głównie są to krótkie obrazy… jakby przebłyski wspomnień… Cześć z nich jest przyjemna… a część przypomina bardziej koszmar senny niż wspomnienia - niemal mruknęła.

\- Z wojny?

\- Tak sądzę… I z pierwszego karmienia się człowiekiem - dodała z powaga i smutkiem. - Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale widziałam, że ktoś wręcz zmusił ją do tego. Sama nie miała odwagi tego zrobić… A potem zwymiotowała.

\- Wiem coś na ten temat - mruknęła Teyla. - Podczas moich pierwszych prób "podłączenia" się do umysły Wraith, ten, z którym nawiązałam łączność, także zaczął się posilać człowiekiem… Jestem więc w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że niektórzy z was, po nagłej zmianie… diety, mogą mieć z początku opory.

Moonlight uśmiechnęła się.

\- Mój ojciec mawiał, że to jak z zabiciem kogoś: za pierwszym razem masz wyrzuty sumienia, za drugim jest ci przykro… lecz za trzecim jest to już tylko rutyna… Szczególnie, kiedy zależy od tego twoje własne życie - dodała, spoglądając na nią tym samym typowym dla Wraith wzrokiem. - A instynkt przetrwania jest bardzo silny u Wraith.

\- Tak, zauważyłam - mruknęła i znowu spojrzała na odległe góry. - Dlaczego pokazujesz mi to miejsce? - zmieniła temat rozmowy.

\- Pomyślałam, że powinnaś dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o nas… o naszej przeszłości… Poza tym lubię to miejsce. Jest takie spokojne i kojące… Czuję się tutaj jak w domu - powiedziała z nostalgią.

\- To prawda. Jest tutaj bardzo pięknie - przyznała Teyla, spoglądając na rosnące na skraju pola drzewa.

Część z nich wręcz tonęła w białych i różowych, drobnych kwiatach.

\- Spróbuj. Może tobie też uda się sięgnąć do wspomnień twoich przodków… skoro nosisz geny Wraith - powiedziała Mo i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Samicom jest łatwiej. Ich umysły są silniejsze - dodała i zaczęła rozpływać się w powietrzu… a wraz z nią krajobraz… **"**

. . .

… **T** eyla otworzyła gwałtownie oczy.

Była noc, a ona leżała w swoim łóżku.

Zajrzeć we wspomnienia przodków, pomyślała. Ale których? Ludzkich… czy Wraith?

Westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała w kierunku łóżeczka, w którym spokojnie spał jej synek. Wstała i podeszła do niego, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Przez wydarzenia ostatnich miesięcy miała coraz częściej wrażenie, że tylko on jej pozostał.

Kanaan nie spał w ich pokoju od dwóch nocy. Wciąż był zły, że zgodziła się grać role Królowej Wraith… Ale ona czuła, że powinna to zrobić. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy poznała Mo. Znajomość z tą młodą samicą Wraith uświadomiła jej, że może jednak jest jakieś wyjście z tej całej sytuacji, dobre dla obu stron, zarówno ludzi jak i Wraith. Że może jednak obie rasy będą kiedyś zdolne do życia obok siebie… bez zabijania siebie nawzajem.

Trzy pokolenia Wraith żyjące na Patrii, przypomniała sobie słowa Mo. Może więc kiedyś próbowano pokojowej współegzystencji, ale z jakiegoś powodu zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu. Ale z jakiego? I po jak długim czasie?

Trzy pokolenia - ile to może znaczyć w mniemaniu nieśmiertelnych Wraith? Lata? Wieki?

Matka Moonlight urodziła pierwsza córkę dopiero dwa tysiące lat temu… a sama żyła od dziesięciu tysięcy lat. Natomiast jej pół-siostra ma czteroletnią córkę.

Ile więc dla Wraith oznacza: jedno pokolenie? - ta myśl zaczęła kłębić się w jej głowie, kiedy pochylona nad synkiem, przyglądała mu się jak śpi.

.

.

 **M** oonlight zatrzymała się przed drzwiami kwatery Teyla i dotknęła panelu kontrolnego.

Dźwiękowy sygnał powinien powiadomić kobietę, że ktoś stoi za drzwiami.

U Wraith było to prostsze, pomyślała. Po prosty wysyłało się telepatycznie informację do danej osoby, że zaraz będziesz u niej, a ta telepatycznie otwierała drzwi.

Wyjątkiem były sytuacje, kiedy ktoś blokował drzwi od środka. Wtedy trzeba było czekać… jak teraz.

Metalowa płyta odskoczyła w bok i Mo uśmiechnęła się szeroko do kobiety.

\- Przywieźli twój strój - rzuciła wesoło i uniosła do góry długi, giętki pakunek.

\- Ale ja już mam…

\- To jest twój OFICJALNY strój - dodała spokojnie. - Na specjalne okazje… jak na przykład spotkanie z Szara Radą… Nie jesteś ciekawa? - spytała, wciąż wesoła i jakby nawet nieco podekscytowana, zauważyła Teyla.

Emmagan zaprosiła ją gestem ręki do środka. Mały Torren bawił się na podłodze swoimi ziemskimi zabawkami. Mo uśmiechnęła się do niego… a potem zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Coś się stało? - spytała Teyla.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego, ale twój syn, za każdym razem, kiedy mnie widzi, wysyła mi te dziwne dźwięki- odparła, lekko zdezorientowana. - I obraz hiveship.

\- Ach. O to chodzi - powiedziała, nieco rozbawiona. - Kate nauczyła go tego… To taka ich zabawa… Poza tym mówiła, że właśnie takie dźwięki wydają wasze statki. Nazywa je Leviatanami. To podobno jakieś wielkie, mityczne morskie potwory na Ziemi… A że jesteś do niej bardzo podobna, to może Torren myśli, że ty to ona - dodała i nagle spojrzała na nią z zainteresowaniem. - Wiesz, że Rodney wysnuł nawet hipotezę, że skoro Kate pochodzi z wymiaru, w którym nie ma Wraith, to możecie być swoimi odpowiednikami w obu światach… Zresztą z charakteru też jesteście podobne, więc kto wiem, może Rodney ma rację - zachichotała.

\- Naprawdę aż tak bardzo ja przypominam? - zdziwiła się. - Blaze w prawdzie wspominał, że ona wygląda jak ja po zastosowaniu retrowirusa - teraz ona zachichotała - ale myślałam, że ubarwia.

\- Uwierz mi, że ma rację - odparła Teyla. - Gdyby ciebie zmienić w człowieka lub ją we Wraith… były byście jak bliźniaczki - stwierdziła.

\- Ciekawe - rzuciła z zainteresowaniem i nagle przypomniała sobie po co tutaj przyszła. - Twój strój… Przymierz go, proszę. Mam nadzieję, że będzie pasował. Szyto go na szybko, ale wygląda na porządnie zrobiony - dodała.

Emmagan wzięła od niej długi, płaski worek wykony z burego, plecionego materiału i położyła go na łóżku. Był związany w kilku miejscach, więc zaczęła go rozpakowywać. Strój, który wyciągnęła, wykonany był ze znacznie delikatniejszego materiału, niż jej poprzedni ubiór. Góra była sztywniejsza, wykonana z ciemnosrebrnego, połyskującego materiału ozdobionego gdzieniegdzie małymi, białymi koralikami. Tymi samymi, które pokrywały naramienniki. Dolna cześć i dodatkowe rękawy były niemal czarne, zwiewne i plisowane, upstrzone połyskującymi niczym gwiazdy na nocnym niebie kropkami. Wszystko dopełniały wąskie, ciemnoszare spodnie.

\- Są jeszcze buty - dodała Mo.

Kobieta zajrzała na sam dół worka i wyciągnęła z niego wysokie niemal do kolan srebro-czarne buty.

\- Jest piękny - powiedziała w końcu.

\- Królowe lubią ładne stroje… Jakby nie patrzeć to kobiety - rzuciła złośliwie. - Na spotkaniu będzie panowała… jakby to powiedzieli ziemianie? … rewia mody - zażartowała.

\- Skąd go masz?

\- Został zaprojektowany dawno temu dla Steelflower… W zasadzie wystarczyło tylko podać wymiary dla kurtki. Resztę można łatwo korygować - wyjaśniła.

\- Kto szyje wam stroje? Ludzie?

\- Tak. Nasi wyznawcy… Przymierz, a ja popilnuje małego - dodała i usiadła na ziemi naprzeciw Torrena. - Więc powiadasz, że hiveships śpiewają, tak? - zwróciła się do niego.

Chłopczyk uśmiechnął się szeroko… i znowu wysłał jej telepatyczny obraz i dźwięki. A potem kolejne. Z początku rzeczywiście było to jak zabawa: mały Torren pokazy różne miejsca, których ona nie znała, a ona pokazywała jemu. Ale w pewnej chwili jeden z obrazów zaskoczyło ją. Przerwała telepatyczną więź, spoglądając na dziecko.

\- Teyla!? Twój syn pokazał mi właśnie góry Aeraq z Patrii! - zawołała w kierunku łazienki, do której poszła przebrać się kobieta.

\- Może Kate mu pokazała - stwierdziła spokojnie. - Pamiętaj, że jej przodkowie też żyli w tamtych czasach, więc zapewne znali waszą planetę.

\- Racja - przyznała i uśmiechnęła się do chłopczyka. - Na prawdę chętnie poznałabym tą kobietę. Jej przodkowie musieli być wspaniałą rasą, skoro posiadali taką technologię i ascendentowali jeszcze przed Lanteanami.

\- Tak, to prawda… Próbowaliśmy znaleźć jakiekolwiek wzmianki o nich w bibliotece Atlantydy i na innych planetach, ale niczego nie znaleźliśmy… Jakby nigdy nie istnieli… Pan Woolsey uważa, że ktoś celowo mógł wymazać wszelkie dane o nich z bazy Atlantydy.

\- Ale po co, skoro im dorównywali?

\- Też nas to zdziwiło - przyznała i weszła do pokoju. - I jak wyglądam? - spytała, prezentując swoją kreację.

Moonlight zwierzyła ja uważnie wzrokiem.

\- Wspaniale. Leży na tobie doskonale - powiedziała i spojrzała na chłopczyka. - Prawda, że mama wygląda ślicznie?

\- Ślicznie - powtórzył, wskazując na kobietę paluszkiem.

\- Dziękuję wam… pochlebcy - zażartowała i podeszła do nich. - Chyba cię lubi… A on zazwyczaj podchodzi ze sporą rezerwą do obcych.

\- Może dlatego, że przypominam mu Kate - zauważyła samica Wraith.

\- Nie, chyba nie dlatego… Myślę, że on jednak wie, że jesteś zupełnie kimś innym - stwierdziła Teyla i kucnęła przed synkiem. - Kochanie, kto to jest? - spytała, wskazując placem na młodą samicę.

\- Mo! - zawołał z entuzjazmem i także wskazał na nią palcem.

\- A kto śpiewa z tobą jak hiveships?

\- _Kasia_!

Wraith spojrzała zaskoczona na kobietę, która uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona.

\- Tak brzmi imię Kate w jej ojczystym języku - wyjaśniła.

\- Ach, rozumiem… Ładnie - przyznała.

\- Pokaże ci coś jeszcze - dodała z rozbawieniem i znowu zwróciła się do synka. - Torren, a z kim Kate do nas przychodzi?

\- Shita - rzucił, a ona roześmiała się lekko.

\- Kate ma dwa psy, takie włochate stworzenia z ziemi. Nazywają się Shinouk i Tasha - wyjaśniła. - W skrócie właśnie SHITA… gdyby Torren mi nie pokazał, że to o nie mu chodzi, nigdy bym nie zgadła o czym on mówi.

\- Skróty myślowe - parsknęła Mo, pomagając chłopczykowi w układaniu klocków.

\- Myślę, że była byś dobra matką - powiedziała po chwili milczenia Teyla.

\- Nie mogę mieć własnego potomstwa - odparła spokojnie, chociaż z wyczuwalna niechęcią. - Istnieje zbyt duże ryzyko, że przekażę im wadliwe geny… Mogę tworzyć drony, ale nie mogę mieć dzieci.

\- Wadliwe geny? - powtórzyła jakby z lekkim rozbawieniem kobieta. - A może po prostu jesteś odpowiedzią natury na zachwianą tysiące lat temu równowagę? Kolejnym krokiem w ewolucji Wraith. Brak konieczności żerowania na ludziach nie zmusza cię do hibernowania, a tym samym rozwijasz się szybciej niż inni… co właśnie jest ewolucją.

\- Nigdy nie myślałam o tym w ten sposób - przyznała i chciała jeszcze coś dodać, kiedy uprzedził ja sygnał u drzwi. - Ja otworzę - rzuciła i wstała szybko.

Kiedy metalowa płyta oskoczyła w bok, ukazała stojącego na korytarzu Shepparda… w stroju oficera Wraith. Samica zlustrowała go od stóp po głowę.

\- Co? - niemal mruknął na widok jej dziwnego uśmieszku.

\- Nic. Pasuje ci - stwierdziła spokojnie i odsunęła się, by mógł wejść do środka.

\- Może być… jak na człowieka - odezwał się niespodziewanie niego gardłowy głos i za pułkownikiem do pokoju wszedł Blaze. - Przyniosłem ci twoje rzeczy - dodał, podając Mo jej strój i buty.

\- Dzięki - rzuciła, obierając swoje rzeczy. - Przebiorę się szybko i możemy iść po hologramy… Teyla, mogę skorzystać? - spytała, wskazując na łazienkę.

\- Oczywiście.

Mo skinęła głowa z lekkim uśmiechem i weszła do pomieszczenia.

Pułkownik spojrzał na Emmagan.

\- To jest ten twój nowy strój? - kiwnął głową w jej stronę.

\- Tak - powiedziała, wstając i poprawiając go. - Jest zadziwiająco lekki.

\- Pasuje ci - zauważył.

\- Dziękuję.

\- A ty nic nie powiesz tym razem, zielony złośliwcze? - spojrzał na Wraith.

\- Nie - odparł spokojnie Sunblaze. - Na niej strój leży idealnie… Ale ty wyglądasz zabawnie - wyszczerzył do niego ostre zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Rany, dzięki - mruknął oficer.

\- Blaze! Nie wkurzaj go! - krzyknęła z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia Mo.

\- Rany. Ona ma chyba radary zamiast uszu - mruknął John.

\- Taaaak… Niestety wiem cos na ten temat - dodał tym samym tonem Wraith.

Drzwi odsunęły się w bok i samica weszła do pokoju. Ubrana była w czarno-zielony, skórzany strój. Przedłużana, dłuższa z tyłu kurtka, sięgała z przodu przed kolana, a wysokie buty zdobiły te same srebrne guziki co kurtkę.

\- Pasuje do twoich oczu - zauważyła Teyla.

\- Właśnie pod tym kątem był szyty - powiedziała z uśmiechem samica i skinęła głową na chłopczyka. - Weź małego. Lepiej żeby nie zbrudził Teyla przed samym wylotem.

\- Ale mnie może - zaprotestował lekko Blaze.

\- Ty nie będziesz świecił plamą przed Szara Radą - zadrwiła. - Bierz małego i nie marudź.

Wraith warknął cicho i mamrocząc coś pod nosem, podszedł do Torrena, by wziąć go na ręce.

\- Módl się mały, żeby samice na twoim hive były milsze niż ta wredota, kiedy dorośniesz - szepnął do niego i ruszając w kierunku drzwi, rzucił Mo wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Ty chyba już zapomniałeś co znaczy wredna samica Wraith - wytknęła mu, wychodząc na korytarz.

\- A to swoja droga - przyznał z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Mogę ci zaraz przypomnieć.

\- Nie, dzięki za ta wątpliwa przyjemność - odparł z tym samym uśmiechem i dźwignął chłopca do góry, sadzając go sobie na ramionach.

\- Wiesz, Torren, teraz możesz nim kierować - zauważyła Mo i stanęła za nimi, chwytając dredy Blaze. - W prawo…albo w lewo - dodała, ciągnąc Wraith za włosy w odpowiednich kierunkach.

\- Hej! - oburzył się. - Nie ucz go… Czy ja wyglądam jak wół uciągowy?

\- Niewiele ci brakuje - parsknęła złośliwie.

Rzucił jej ponure spojrzenie, a ona zachichotała.

\- Widzisz z kim przyszło mi pracować? - zwrócił się do chłopca.

Ale Torren był bardziej zajęty podskakiwaniem na jego ramionach i oglądaniem wszystkiego z wysokości, używając włosów Wraith niczym lejcy.

\- Ej, ej, ale spokojniej tam na górze - przytrzymał go mocniej. - Bo jak spadniesz, to twoja matka mnie zabije - mruknął.

Ktoś chrząknął głośno i znacząco za nimi. Oboje zerknęli do tyłu.

\- Czy wy nie zapomnieliście o czymś? - spytał Sheppard i po chwili dodał, widząc ich zdziwienie. - O nas - wskazał dłonią na Teyla i na siebie.

\- Przecież idziecie cały czas z tyłu - zauważyła spokojnie Moonlight i otworzyła drzwi do transportera.

Blaze pochylił się, aby wejść do środka z małym Torrenem na ramionach.

Teyla uśmiechnęła się, lekko rozbawiona, a Sheppard chciał coś powiedzieć, ale samica uruchomiła urządzenie i promień przeniósł ich na innych poziom. Drzwi rozsunęły się ponownie i wyszli na szeroki korytarz, tym razem zdecydowanie bardziej uczęszczany przez mieszkańców Atlantydy, niż ten na poziomie kwater mieszkalnych.

\- Tobie to nie przeszkadza? - spytał pułkownik, wskazując na dwójkę Wraith przed nimi.

\- Przecież zachowują się normalnie.

\- "Normalnie" nie jest dobrym określeniem w przypadku Wraith - mruknął.

\- O co ci chodzi? - zdziwiła się. - Przecież do tego właśnie dążymy: żeby ludzie i Wraith mogli razem koegzystować.

\- Wiem, ale… To dziwne - stwierdził i wskazał na nich ręką. - Spójrz na nich. Zachowują się jak…

\- … Jak ludzie? - dokończyła za niego Emmagan.

\- No właśnie.

\- Ciężko ci dogodzić, Johnie Sheppard - westchnęła. - Najpierw nie podoba ci się, że są… gburowaci, a teraz przeszkadza ci, że zachowują się… swobodnie.

\- Bo to dziwne - mruknął. - Ten ich hive w ogóle jest dziwny.

\- Jak sama powiedziała Mo, stanowią zbieraninę Wraith, którym ciężko byłoby się przystosować do typowych zasad panujących na hiveships z różnych powodów - przypomniała mu spokojnie i weszła do med-labu.

Czekali już tam na nich Jennifer, Carson i Rodney, omawiając jakieś sprawy. Ale gdy tylko dwójka Wraith weszła, zamilkli, spoglądając na nich z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Wrobili was w niańczenie dziecka? - parsknął Rodney.

\- Nie… Nie było go z kim zostawić, a lepiej żeby mały nie pobrudził Teyla stroju przed spotkaniem z Radą - wyjaśniła spokojnie Mo. - Dlatego znalazłam mu nową zabawę - zerknęła na Blaze. - Nazywa się: tresura Wraith na wierzchowca - parsknęła.

Sunblaze rzucił jej ponure spojrzenie, ale ona tylko uśmiechnęła się szeroko do niego. Samiec chciał coś powiedzieć, ale chłopczyk pociągnął go w prawo za włosy.

\- To wszystko twoja wina - warknął. - Widzisz, raz mu pokazałaś i teraz mnie ciągnie, jak chce gdzieś iść - dodał i ruszył z chłopczykiem w głąb laboratorium.

Jennifer zachichotała.

\- Wygląda na to, że Torren dobrze się bawi - zauważyła.

\- Niech używa… Raczej niewiele będzie miał takich okazji - odparła rozbawiona. - Poza tym, nie wiem dlaczego, ale dzieci go lubią… Zawsze, kiedy odwiedzamy jakąś osadę czcicieli, szybko otacza go chmara dzieciaków.

\- To są takie osady? - wtrącił zaskoczony pułkownik.

\- Oczywiście. Pełno… Nie wiedzieliście? - zdziwiła się.

Ludzie spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Nigdy do takiej nie trafiliśmy.

\- To aż dziwne - stwierdziła. - Chociaż korzystacie z bazy danych Lantean, a wiele z tych osiedli powstało na niezamieszkanych wcześniej planetach, na które sprowadzono wrota… Poza tym przypuszczam, że Lanteanie zapewne wymazali informacje o tych, o których wiedzieli.

\- Może to te zablokowane adresy? - zauważył McKay. - Zerkniesz na nie? Może znasz niektóre z tych światów?

\- Nie ma sprawy.

\- Świetnie.

\- To może później, a na razie zajmijmy się spotkaniem z Radą - przypomniał Carson.

\- No właśnie. Rodney wspominał, że macie coś dla mnie, co nieco mnie uwiarygodni w oczach Wraith - dodał Sheppard.

\- Tak. To substancja, którą dała nam ostatnio Kate wraz z hologramami - powiedział doktor. - Wahaliśmy się, czy ci ja podać, ale nasze testy wstępnie potwierdziły to, co nam powiedziała.

\- Ta substancja to pochodna enzymu Wraith, która stosował porucznik Ford - dodała Keller.

\- Jak ma mu to pomóc? - spytała Mo.

\- Zwiększy jego siłę… a ponadto chwilowo aktywuje częściowo partie mózgu odpowiedzialne za zdolności telepatyczne.

\- Niestety działa tylko 24 godziny - powiedział Beckett. - A jednorazowo można jej używać nie więcej niż dwa, trzy razy… zależy od organizmu. Potem uzależnia tak samo, jak enzym Forda… Kate dostała ją na swojej Ziemi wraz z hologramami. Podobno mieszkający w jej świecie Nu'Ada stworzyli tą substancję dla swoich ludzkich współpracowników, aby ci lepiej mogli infiltrować szeregi… Jak on się nazywał? - spojrzał na Rodneya.

\- Keymos… Carson i Jennifer wciąż ją badają, ale uznali, że nie powinna ci zaszkodzić… A Woolsey wyraził zgodę na jej użycie - dodał zadowolony.

\- Nie powinna? - mruknął John.

\- O ile nie przedawkujesz - przypomniała Jennifer. - Wstrzykniemy ci teraz jedną dawkę, a druga zabierzesz ze sobą na wszelki wypadek.

\- Coraz bardziej intryguje mnie ta rasa - stwierdziła samica Wraith.

\- Nie tylko ciebie - rzucił McKay. - Sam i jej drużyna są tutaj właśnie z tego powodu. Jackson szuka jakichkolwiek informacji na ich temat… bo niestety twoja babka zniszczyła ich bazę.

Moonlight zignorowała jego uwagę.

\- No dobra - rzucił pułkownik i podszedł do Keller, trzymającej pneumo-strzykawkę. - Raz kozie śmierć.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko i przyłożyła urządzenie do jego karku.

\- Powinno zacząć działać do pół godziny - poinformowała i spojrzała na Mo. - Monitoruj go. Nie wiemy jak substancja na niego zadziała… i jak ona zareaguje na nową zdolność.

\- Spokojnie. Pomogę mu się zagłębić w świat umysłów Wraith - rzuciła z szyderczym uśmiechem.

\- Super… Już się cieszę - wymamrotał.

\- Mogłabym później przejrzeć wyniki waszych analiz tej substancji? - spytała samica Wraith, kiedy Rodney zakładał hologramy na karki dwójki ludzi. - Jest bardzo interesująca.

Dwójka lekarzy spojrzała najpierw na siebie.

\- Oczywiście - odparli równocześnie.

\- Będziemy ją jeszcze badać, więc możesz się przyłączyć - dodał Carson.

\- Super - rzuciła, zadowolona.

\- No dobra… włączam - wtrącił McKay, wstukując odpowiednia komendę na swoim laptopie.

Teyla i John wzdrygnęli się nieco, kiedy urządzenie zaczęło ich oplatać swoją mikroskopijną siatką.

\- Rzeczywiście trochę… swędzi - przyznała kobieta.

Ich twarze wyglądały niczym pokryte pajęczyną, by po chwili zacząć przeobrażać się w wizerunki Wraith.

Moonlight uniosła nieco brew na widok Emmagan.

\- To pomysł mojego wuja, żebyś tak wyglądała? - niemal parsknęła.

\- Tak… Dlaczego pytasz? - spytała Teyla nieco gardłowym głosem.

\- Jak na mój gust nieco przesadził… Chociaż z drugiej strony jako człowiek masz dosyć ostre rysy twarzy - zauważyła. - Mniejsza oto, nie będziemy się już teraz bawić w zmiany.

\- To nie jest skomplikowane - rzucił Rodney. - Mogę je zaraz wprowadzić… Co sugerujesz?

\- Może zmniejsz tylko brodę. To powinno złagodzić jej wizerunek… Rada doskonale zna wszystkie Królowe z linii Steelflower i żadna z nich nie miała takiej brody - wyjaśniła, podchodząc do niego i przyglądając się jego poprawka na ekranie komputera. - To wystarczy… Znacznie lepiej - dodała, zadowolona.

Rodney wcisnął enter i hologram Teyla nieco zafalował, aby dostosować się do wniesionych poprawek.

\- Rzeczywiście teraz wygląda… łagodniej - przyznała Jennifer.

Athozianka spojrzała do lustra.

\- Dlatego Mo jest lepsza w takich przekrętach niż… Todd - parsknął z daleka Blaze. - Zna genealogie Klanów lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny… poza Radą - mruknął na koniec, podchodząc do nich.

\- Przekrętach? - powtórzył Sheppard.

\- A jakbyś to inaczej nazwał? - wskazał na nich dwoje głową.

\- …Zaawansowaną infiltracją - rzucił z zadowoloną miną oficer.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 32**

 ** _Nie taki diabeł straszny_ ….**

 **T** eyla Emmagan denerwowała się coraz bardziej z każdą chwilą lotu na powierzchnię planety, na której znajdował się hiveship Szarej Rady.

A kiedy transportowiec osiadł wreszcie na lądowisku, niemal wstrzymała oddech.

W jej głowie wciąż kłębiły się myśli o tych wszystkich Królowych, przed którymi będzie musiała stanąć… sama. Dziewięć najstarszych i najsilniejszych umysłem, jak powtarzała Mo. Każda z nich bez problemu wtargnęłaby do jej umysłu, złamała jej opór… a co dopiero wszystkie razem. Dlatego ich plan musiał być jak najbliższy ideału… jej gra musiała być jak najbliższa ideału Królowej Wraith.

Ale myśl o Szarej Radzie przerażała ją bardziej niż cokolwiek innego wcześniej…

Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy ktoś położył delikatnie dłoń na jej dłoni.

Spojrzała w bok, aby zobaczyć spokojną i pogodną twarz Moonlight. W tym momencie był to dla niej niczym widok promieni słońca przebijających się przez gęste, burzowe chmury.

"Oddychaj. Powoli i spokojnie" - powiedziała Mo, a jej dźwięczny głos rozległ się w umyśle Teyla.

Kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech i próbowała uspokoić szybko kołatające w jej piersi serce.

"Powoli… Równomiernie" - ciągnęła samica tym samym łagodnym i uspokajającym tonem. - "Uspokój serce i oczyść umysł… Myśl o czymś przyjemnym… Zrelaksuj się… Pomyśl, że to spotkanie… ze starymi przyjaciółkami".

Emmagan parsknęła pod nosem, co przyciągnęło uwagę pozostałych Wraith siedzących w luku osobowym transportowca.

\- Stare przyjaciółki? - powtórzyła Teyla.

Mo wyszczerzyła do niej zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Ale pomogło, śmiejesz się… To dobry znak - odparła spokojnie i wstała.

Athozianka podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i spojrzała w kierunku wyjścia ze statku, znów biorąc głęboki wdech.

"Nie martw się. Będę cały czas z tobą" - dodała Mo i znowu uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

Teyla nie była pewna czy to jakaś sztuczka Wraith czy po prostu urok osobisty samicy, ale jej słowa i spojrzenia działały na nią uspokajająco.

Właz transportowca opadł właśnie w dół i dwie organiczne płyty rozsunęły się przed nimi powoli, wpuszczając do środka jasne światło. Steelflower zmrużyła oczy. Spodziewała się, że wylądują w hangarze, wewnątrz stacji, a tymczasem znajdowali się na zewnątrz niej. Zerknęła w górę. Ponad nimi unosił się wielki, wygięty w łuk dach, podtrzymywany przez sześć potężnych kolumn. To pod nim właśnie wylądował ich statek.

Wychodząc na trap, rozejrzała się szybko. Z boku dostrzegła rozległą plażę, rozpościerającą się u stóp stromej góry, w którą wczepiona była stacja Rady - znacznie większa niż te, które do tej pory widzieli, zauważyła. Sama planeta, zgodnie z tym, co opowiadała Mo, miała łagodny, nieco tropikalny klimat, na co wskazywały okoliczne rośliny. Lekki, ale orzeźwiający wietrzyk znad oceanu poruszył jej włosami.

Starburst chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz Moonlight uciszyła go jednym krótkim spojrzeniem.

"Nie stresuj jej" - niemal burknęła w jego umyśle.

Emmagan spojrzała przed siebie. Kilka metrów od trapu czekał już na nich Tracker wraz z grupką żołnierzy. Pierwszą myślą Shepparda na ich widok, było wspomnienie podobnej sytuacji z czasów, kiedy Todd pertraktował przyłączenie się kilku hive do floty mającej zaatakować planetę replikatorów. Wtedy żołnierze natychmiast wystrzelili do nich ze swoich ogłuszaczy… Lecz teraz po prostu stali, niczym komitet powitalny. Którym zresztą byli, jak wytłumaczył im wcześniej Starburst. Jego brak każda przybywająca tutaj Królowa uznałaby za obrazę. A mimo to pułkownik czuł się nieco nieswojo na widok uzbrojonej po żeby grupki zamaskowanych wojowników Wraith.

Próbując opanować swój niepokój, zerknął dalej, poza nich, na długi, również zadaszony szpaler organicznych kolumn, prowadzący wprost do stacji.

Dowódca Wraith podszedł bliżej i pokłonił się formalnie młodej Królowej, kiedy tylko ta zeszła z trapu.

\- Witajcie na Nomatros - powiedział i zerknął na stojących za samicami trzech Wraith, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. - Proszę tędy - wskazał drogę gestem ręki.

Steelflower ruszyła za nim, a Moonlight tuż obok niej. Dopiero teraz, spoglądając na wszystko spomiędzy kolumnady, Emmagan była w stanie dokładnie ocenić rozmiary tego miejsca. Wielka, czarna góra wznosząca się ku błękitnemu niebu, robiła równie wielkie wrażenie jak wtopiona w nią stacja składająca się z kilku segmentów: głównego, najwyżej usytuowanego i kilku pomniejszych, tworzących biegnącą w dół kaskadę. Ostatni z nich stał już bezpośrednio na plaży.

Na końcu długiego szpaleru, którym szli, stało dwóch zamaskowanych żołnierzy pilnujących sporych drzwi, które rozsunęły się przed przybyszami, wpuszczając ich do środka. Tym razem znaleźli się w ogromnej, wysokiej hali, której jedyne oświetlenie stanowiły liczne świetliki w stropie. A mimo to wystarczały one w zupełności, aby nawet ludzkie oko nie miało żadnych problemów z dostrzeżeniem najmniejszych elementów konstrukcji. Rzucają na podłogę wymyślne wzory i najróżniejsze barwy, świetliki tworzyły specyficzną, wzbudzająca zachwyt atmosferę tego miejsca - niczym w pradawnej świątyni, pomyślał John. I zapewne taki był zamiar tych, którzy tworzyli to miejsce, stwierdził.

Gdzieś w półmroku najdalszych zakątków hali, za szeregiem kolumn, Steelflower dostrzegła dwie ludzkie postacie, które przystanęły na moment, przyglądając się grupie z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Ubrane w kolorowe stroje kobiety zapewne były jedynymi z czcicieli służącymi Wraith na tej stacji, uznała.

\- Cały czas prosto - oznajmiła spokojnie Mo, gestem głowy wskazując na szeroki i długi korytarz przed nimi.

Jego wygięty w łuk strop także podpierały liczne, wysokie kolumny, których dodatkową funkcją było oświetlenie go blado-żółtym światłem. Tutaj naturalne światło przedzierające się przez świetliki w kopule holu już nie docierało. Wchodzili coraz dalej w głąb konstrukcji.

Tracker wyrównał ze Starburstem.

\- Twoją obecność rozumiem… ale po co ci dwaj? - zapytał, zerkając na pozostałą dwójkę.

\- Skyfall jest Pierwszym Mo… a Skywalker jest Blade Królowej… Czy to nie oczywiste dlaczego tutaj są?

\- No tak… Skywalker, powiadasz? Ostatni raz widziałem go, kiedy był dzieckiem. Jego matka starała się trzymać go z daleka od Raptora i pozostałych Najstarszych. Jak większość młodszych Królowych uważała, że nauki Starego Kodeksu to strata czasu i niepotrzebne mącenie chłopcu w głowie… Myślałem że zginął po ataku Nowych Lantean na Abyss… Raptor nie wspominał nic, że przeżył.

\- Jest jednym z trójki ocalałych - mruknął Dowódca. - Wrócił na hive Mo wraz z Skyrimem… Chyba domyślasz się dlaczego akurat tam? - dodał z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

\- Retrowirus - teraz on mruknął. - Większość hive by ich nie przyjęła.

\- Dokładnie… Ale dla załogi Moonlight to żadna nowość przyjąć… odmieńców.

\- Tak, wiem - parsknął lekko. - Cała ich załoga to niezła zbieranina… wyrzutków - zawahał się lekko przed użyciem tego słowa. - Ale słyszałem, że całkiem nieźle sobie radzą… Szczególnie w dzisiejszych czasach.

\- Może ta… "zbieranina wyrzutków" to nie był taki zły pomysł - rzekł Starburst. - Inne spojrzenie na sytuacje bywa zbawienne w trudnych czasach.

\- Taak… Być może - mruknął i ponownie zerknął do tyłu. - Ostatnio widziałem cię, kiedy byłeś dzieckiem… Raptor twierdzi, że teraz podobno jesteś równie szybki jak on.

Sheppard wstrzymał na sekundę oddech.

\- Teraz już trochę mniej… Retrowirus niestety pozostawił swoje piętno - to była pierwsza odpowiedź jaka przyszła mu na myśl.

\- Domyślam się… Naprawdę dziwne, że Raptor nie wspominał, że przeżyłeś… Chociaż z drugiej strony, już nie pamiętam kiedy go widziałem ostatnio - dodał, bardziej do siebie niż do nich.

\- …Młody poprosił go, aby na razie nic nie mówił - wtrącił szybko Skyfall, próbując jakoś wybrnąć z tej rozmowy. - Jego DNA jest trochę… zdestabilizowane, ale Clearcut uznał, że może uda mu się coś z tym zrobić.

\- Zdestabilizowane? - parsknął Tracker. - Od razu widać, że jesteś technicznym - z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową, a potem spojrzał na pułkownika. - Nie przejmuj się tak tym retrowirusem. Może kiedyś nas wszystkich to czeka - dodał tajemniczo.

\- …Nie rozumiem - powiedział zaskoczony równie mocno, jak pozostała dwójka.

\- Nie dziwcie się tak - odparł Tracker, jakby rozbawiony. - Nigdy wam to nie przeszło przez myśl? Nasze żerowiska kurczą się w zastraszającym tempie, bo jest nas za dużo. W dodatku ta hoffańska zaraza… Na niektórych hive oficerowie żywią się żołnierzami, aby przetrwać… Alternatywne źródła pokarmu to jedna wielka bajka, gdyż żadne zwierzę nie jest w stanie zaspokoić naszych potrzeb żywieniowych tak, jak ludzie… Dlatego niebawem możemy nie mieć innego wyboru, jak tylko pozbyć się… tego - uniósł swoją dłoń ze szczeliną karmiącą.

\- Próbujesz nas podejść co myślimy na ten temat? - spytał podejrzliwie Skyfall.

\- Gdyby tak było, zrobiłbym to w bardziej dyskretny sposób - zapewnił go, zerkając na niego przez ramię. - Myślisz, że nie wiem nad czym pracujecie na Invention? To nie jest żadna tajemnica dla Rady… Zapominasz, że Clearcut jest jednym z Najstarszych i zapewniam cię, że prowadził swoje badania na długo przed tym, niż trafił na wasz hive…

Tracker przerwał, zatrzymując się nagle, kiedy drogę zastąpiła mu Mo.

\- Nie wmówisz mi, że to Rada kazała zebrać tych wszystkich Wraith na Invention? - rzekła spokojnie.

Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie uważasz, moja droga, że nazwa twojego hive jest adekwatna do tego, czym się tam zajmujecie? - spytał spokojnie.

\- Ale dlaczego? - zdziwiła się, kręcąc nieco głową.

\- Z jednego, prostego powodu: stagnacja, w którą popadliśmy przez ostatnie tysiąclecia… Przed wojną rozwijaliśmy się z każdym pokoleniem… Ale potem… No cóż, sama widzisz - odparł. - Aby przetrwać, musimy się zmienić… Wystarczy spojrzeć na Technicznych. Od wybuchu Wojny Domowej osiągnęli więcej, niż my w ciągu ostatnich tysiącleci… To dlatego coraz częściej… - nie wiedział jakich użyć słów.

\- Kopią nam tyłki? - dokończyła za niego Mo z nutą ironii.

\- Taaak… To bardzo adekwatne określenie - przyznał, lekko rozbawiony. - Nie zapominaj, że ONE wszystkie żyły przed wojną, kiedy nasz sposób myślenia był nieco… inny. Dlatego dostrzegają zagrożenie znacznie lepiej, niż młodsze pokolenia.

\- A instynkt przetrwania jest silniejszy niż cokolwiek - dodała Moonlight.

\- Dokładnie - przyznał jej rację i zerknął na Teyla. - Wasz sposób myślenia także jest inny, niż większości Wraith… Dlatego tak dobrze radzicie sobie w tych ciężkich czasach - dodał.

\- Kwestia sporna - mruknęła samica.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, kiedy w głębi korytarza dostrzegł zbliżającą się postać.

Mo spojrzała w tym samym kierunku, a za nią pozostali.

W ich stronę szła jedna z Królowych.

Była średniego wzrostu, ubrana w czarno-biały strój. Nawet jej włosy o różnych długościach były w tych samych kolorach.

"To Whiteraven" - Mo poinformowała Teylę.

Kobieta zerknęła na nią zaskoczona, kątem oka.

Whiteraven, jedna z Pierwszego Wylęgu Pierwszego Pokolenia i jedna z Pierwszych Dziewięciu Matek… jedyna, która dożyła tych czasów, jak powiedziała jej Moonlight… O ile nie brać pod uwagę plotek o Destiny, która podobno większość czasu spędza w komorze hibernacyjnej.

Whiteraven - głowa Szarej Rady.

Emmagan stwierdziła, że Królowa nie wygląda tak groźnie, jak się spodziewała… A nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Ale przecież poznała też babkę Mo, która z początku była równie nieprzyjemna, jak wszystkie Królowe Wraith z którymi miała do tej pory do czynienia, lecz z czasem wydawała się… złagodnieć. I nawet zaczęła zwracać się do ludzi bez typowej dla Wraith pogardy. Bez wyniosłości.

\- Moonlight, moja droga - rzuciła Królowa, rozpościerając ramiona i uściskała ja mocno. - Stęskniłam się za tobą.

\- Witaj Milady… To fakt, dawno się nie widziałyśmy - przyznała.

\- Bo mnie nie odwiedzasz - wytknęła jej.

\- Byłam trochę… zajęta - odparła młoda samica i wskazała na Teyla. - To jest Steelflower.

Athozianka skinęła lekko głową. Mo wyjaśniła jej, że normalnie nie powinna tak robić… ale spotkanie z Radą, czy którąkolwiek z Najstarszych Królowych, to co innego. Taki gest jest wręcz pożądany. Oznacza okazanie szacunku.

\- …Tak, tak, przecież wiem, moja droga - Królowa machnęła ręką, przerywając jej telepatyczna prezentację. - Darujmy sobie te zbędne konwenanse… Po prostu mów do mnie Raven - dodała z lekkim uśmiechem.

Emmagan zerknęła zaskoczona na Moonlight. Nie na to samica przygotowywała ją przez ostatnie dni.

Ale ona wzruszyła tylko nieznacznie ramionami, równie zaskoczona.

Królowa wyminęła je i zaczęła przyglądać się uważnie pozostałym Wraith.

\- Ciebie chyba nie znam - powiedziała.

\- To Skywalker… Mój Blade… I uczeń Skyfalla - wyjaśniła szybko Teyla.

\- Skywalker?!… Na Matkę Iratus, ależ ty wyrosłeś - odparła z uśmiechem. - No ale ostatni raz widziałam cię, kiedy miałeś… dwanaście lat? - to było raczej retoryczne pytanie. Królowa zerknęła na Teylę. - A więc teraz to twój Blade - powtórzyła dziwnym tonem i uśmiechnęła się szerzej. - Hmm… Masz dobry gust, moja droga - zaczęła okrążać powoli Shepparda.

Emmagan otworzyła szerzej oczy, zaskoczona jej słowami.

\- Szkoda… Gdyby nie to, ukradłabym ci go… Chociaż Raptor pewnie nie byłby zadowolony - dodała rozbawiona Whiteraven, muskając palcami ramę Shepparda i spojrzała na drugiego Wraith. - A ty wciąż pilnujesz naszej małej Mo? - spytała.

\- Tak, Milady - skinął nieco głową Dowódca.

\- To dobrze - poklepała go lekko po ramieniu. - Ktoś musi mieć na nią oko… żeby nie pakowała się w kłopoty, jak jej wuj - zauważyła z nuta ironii, przechodząc obok Starbursta i rzucając mu ukradkiem wymowne spojrzenie. - Chodźcie. Pozostałe już czekają… A oni niech zajmą się swoimi sprawami - dodała, zerkając po raz ostatni na Johna z uśmieszkiem na ustach, po czym ruszyła w głąb korytarza.

Moonlight pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową i podążyła za nią wraz z Teylą.

Sheppard spojrzał na Skyfalla, po raz kolejny zaskoczony tym co widział i słyszał.

\- Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo - rzekł spokojnie oficer i spojrzał na niego, rozbawiony. - Ona lubi wprowadzać innych w zażenowanie… Szczególnie młodych - wyjaśnił spokojnie i ruszył przed siebie, do najbliższego transportera.

Sheppard dogonił go, zostawiając za sobą dwójkę starszych oficerów.

\- Jest z Rady? - szepnął.

\- Tak. Przewodzi nią… To Whiteraven - odparł również szeptem. - Jedna w Pierwszych Dziewięciu Matek.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jest jednym z pierwszych Wraith? - rzucił zaskoczony, a trudem utrzymując ściszony ton głosu.

Skyfall uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Tak - odparł krótko i wszedł do transportera.

\- Nieźle się trzyma jak na jedenaście tysięcy lat - stwierdził.

Oficer nie skomentował jego słów. Zaczekali tylko aż pozostała dwójka dołączy do nich i uruchomił wiązkę transportową.

Podobny promień zmaterializował trzy samice Wraith na platformie Sali Dziewięciu.

Była duża, podłużna, a przez jej środek prowadził podwójny szereg wysokich kolumn, które dodatkowo pełniły funkcję oświetlenia. Teyla spojrzała wysoko w górę, na strop, który zdawały się podtrzymywać gigantyczne żebra. Mienił się delikatnie niczym bezchmurne, nocne niebo w środku lata, pełne gwiazd.

Whiteraven poprowadziła je na przeciwległy koniec sali, gdzie stały pozostałe Królowe, rozmawiając.

Stało tam także dziewięć tronów, na jednym, wspólnym podium w kształcie lekkiego łuku, a za każdym z nich znajdował się ornament przypominający strukturą kręgosłupy gigantycznego stworzenia, zwieńczony podobizną Iratus - dziewięć tronów i dziewięć Iratus, jak Dziewięć Pierwszych Matek, wyjaśniła jej jeszcze na Atlantydzie Moonlight, kiedy opowiadała Teyla o tej sali. Kobieta musiała przyznać, że pomieszczenie na prawdę robiło wrażenie… tym bardziej musiało ono zrobić wielkie wrażenie na małym dziecku, jakim była Mo, kiedy trafiła tutaj pierwszy raz, uznała.

Młoda samica Wraith przypomniała sobie jeden z tamtych dni. Miała chyba z dziesięć lat, kiedy matka po raz kolejny zabrała ją na spotkanie z Radą Wraith. Tym razem Nightwind zabrała ze sobą Mia i jej córkę, aby kobieta przypilnowała niesforną Mo. Królowa wolała nie ryzykować, że jaj córka znowu będzie włóczyła się po kanałach technicznych wraz z ekipa naprawczą, jak ostatnim razem.

Wtedy promień transportera także przeniósł ją i Lyli na platformę w Sali Dziewięciu. Ale wtedy pomieszczenie było zupełnie puste…

. . .

 **"…R** ozejrzały się szybko wokół i Mo wesoło ruszyła środkiem sali w kierunku tronów.

\- Jesteś pewna, że możemy tutaj wchodzić? - wyszeptała wystraszona Lyli.

Opowieści o Dziewięciu Królowych przerażały ją bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego. Przerażały nawet Wraith, a co dopiero małe, ludzkie dziewczynki.

\- Tak. Raven mi pozwoliła - rzuciła spokojnie i podbiegła do tronów, siadając na środkowym. Powierciła się trochę na nim i poklepała siedzisko. - Choć, siadaj - zachęciła ją.

\- A jak nas złapią?

\- Przecież ci mówiłam, że Raven pozwoliła mi tutaj siedzieć - zapewniła ją.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się zadowolona i usiadła obok Mo. Czasami, kiedy Nightwind nie widziała, bawiły się w jej sali tronowej, grając na przemian role Królowej i jej Dowódcy.

Ale to nie był hive Nightwind, tylko Szarej Rady… Dziewczynka czuła jakby jej serce miało zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi, kiedy podekscytowana i przerażona jednocześnie myślą co by się stało, gdyby je tutaj ktoś znalazł, siedziała obok swojej Wraith-siostry na tronie najważniejszej Królowej Wraith.

\- Tata opowiadał mi, że kiedyś na tym tronie zasiadała Pierwsza Matka… Light in Darknes - wyjaśniła Mo swojej ludzkiej siostrze. - A potem Guide, która przewodziła Radzie podczas Wielkiej Wojny. Ale po jej śmierci pozostałe Królowe wybrały na jej miejsce Osprey, a moja babcia weszła do Rady jako dziewiąta.

\- Ale teraz to tron Whiteraven?

\- Tak. Tylko ona pozostała z Pierwszych Matek, a ze śmiercią kolejnej z nich, do Rady wybierano kolejna Królową… najstarsza w kolejności.

\- A twoja babcia jest młodsza niż Whiteraven? - zainteresowała się Lyli.

\- Tak… Jest z Drugiego Pokolenia. Jest młodsza od Redswan, ale starsza niż pozostałe. Najmłodsze są Sunrise i Darkflame…

\- Po co jej to tłumaczysz - odezwał się niespodziewanie znajomy głos.

Lyli aż zeskoczyła z trony, wystraszona, ale Moonlight tylko wstała powoli.

\- I tak jest za głupia, aby to zrozumieć… To tylko człowiek - dodała pogardliwie Nightflower, zatrzymując się przed schodami prowadzącymi do tronów.

Była wzrostu Nightwind, szczupła i ubrana w czerwona, zwiewną suknię z ciemno-złotym pasem ozdobionym wizerunkiem Iratus. Jej długie, ciemne włosy z blado-czerwonymi pasemkami uczesane były do tyłu, a czoło zdobił tatuaż z licznych małych plamek okalających cała jej twarz i biegnących niżej.

\- Wcale nie jest głupia - rzuciła oburzona Mo. - Jest mądrzejsza od ciebie.

Młoda Królowa uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ludzkie dziecko? - parsknęła.

\- Zna się lepiej na hiveships niż ty - wytknęła jej, splatając ramiona na piersi z pewną siebie miną.

Moonlight mogłaby przysiąc, że jej pół-siostra aż poczerwieniała ze złości. Zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na nią wściekle i obnażyła swoje ostre zęby w gniewnym grymasie.

\- Ty bezczelna smarkulo - zagrzmiała wściekle i z impetem uderzyła ją dłonią w twarz.

Dziewczynka upadła na podłogę u stóp schodów.

\- Mo! - zawołała wystraszona Lyli i natychmiast podbiegła do niej, aby sprawdzić, czy nic jej nie jest.

Ale ona uśmiechnęła się tylko do niej, chociaż z jej ust spływało nieco krwi. Lyliana spojrzała na Nightflower.

\- Dlaczego ją uderzyłaś?! To twoja siostra?!...

Przerwała, zaskoczona swoim własnym tonem głosu. Już się nie bała. Była zła, że młoda Królowa tak źle potraktowała Moonlight.

\- Ty mały, marny robaku, śmiesz mnie pouczać? - wysyczała przez zęby, ruszając powoli w jej stronę z tym samym wściekłym wyrazem twarzy, co wcześniej.

Lyli otworzyła szeroko oczy, przerażona tym, co może się zaraz stać, a Mo zerwała się szybko na równe nogi, stając między nią, a wściekła siostrą.

\- Nawet się nie waż tknąć tych dzieci! - rozległ się z głębi sali kolejny głos.

Nightflower odwróciła się, zaskoczona, patrząc na zmierzającą w ich kierunku Królową… Jedną z Szarej Rady… Silentnight. Przybrana siostra Nightstorm.

Jej długa, granatowa suknia połyskiwała delikatnie niczym nocne, spokojne niebo pełne gwiazd, a srebrne włosy były niczym księżyc w pełni.

Ale jej twarz nie była tak spokojna. Zatrzymała się przed młodą samicą, mierząc ją nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

"Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziesz miała potomstwa… Bo już mi ich szkoda. Nie masz za krzty wyrozumiałości dla dzieci" - wysyczała w myślach.

Upokarzanie Nightflower przed dziećmi byłoby złym pomysłem. I tak wystarczyło, że mała Mo zapewne domyślała się, że starsza Królowa właśnie karci jej pół-siostrę.

A jeśli ta mała, ognistowłosa ludzka dziewczynka jest sprytna, także się tego domyśli, pomyślała Silentnight.

"Są bezczelne…"

"Raczej powiedziały prawdę" - przerwała jej stanowczo. - "Nie wiem w kogo się wdałaś, bo nawet twój ojciec nie jest tak porywczy, jak ty… A wystarczyłoby przekierunkować chociaż trochę tej twojej zawziętości w kierunku edukacyjnym i teraz nie musiała byś całkowicie polegać na swoich oficerach".

Moonlight spojrzała na dłonie siostry, które ta zaciskała ze złości w pięści. A potem młoda samica po prostu wyszła, wściekła… Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziała jej aż tak wściekłej… Ale przynajmniej raz zachowała się rozważnie: nie ośmieliła się stawić czoła starszej Królowej, co mogłoby ją wiele kosztować… Bardzo wiele.

Silentnight spojrzała spokojnie na dwie dziewczynki.

\- Drażnienie twojej siostry nie jest najlepszym pomysłem - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Wiem - niemal mruknęła Mo. - Ale ona jest czasami taka… taka…

\- …Impertynencka? - dokończyła niespodziewanie kolejna Królowa.

Spojrzały w jej kierunku. Spomiędzy kolumn tym razem wyszła Sunrise. Jej długie, puszyste ogniste włosy o kilku srebrnych kosmykach spięte były częściowo z tyłu głowy, a ciemno-rdzawy płaszcz powiewał lekko, kiedy szła spokojnie w ich kierunku.

Królowa spojrzała na dziewczynki, zatrzymując wzrok na Lyliana.

\- A więc to jest ta twoja mała przyjaciółka, o której tyle nam ostatnio opowiadałaś - powiedziała spokojnie, nie odrywając wzroku od dziecka, które dygnęła nieco nieporadnie przed nią.

Samica Wraith uśmiechnęła się, lekko rozbawiona i skinęła nieco głową, co jeszcze bardziej speszyło małą Lyli.

Odkąd zamieszkała na hive, inni czciciele Wraith uczyli ją, że Królowe są dumne i wyniosłe. Że rzadko bywają miłe dla swoich wyznawców, zazwyczaj traktując ich jak powietrze… Ale te tutaj, ku jej wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, były zupełnie inne niż w ludzkich opowieściach. Spokojne, sprawiedliwe… a nawet miłe. Dziewczynka czuła się bardzo zdezorientowana. Nie wiedziała jak się zachować. Do tej pory znała tylko jedna Królową, matkę Mo, której zachowanie było podobne do zachowania tych Królowych, chociaż czasami wybuchała gniewem. Ale nawet ona pouczyła ją przed przylotem tutaj, aby unikała Królowych z Szarej Rady Wraith, gdyż te mogą nie być tak wyrozumiałe jak ona.

A jednak teraz wydawało się, że się myliła.

\- Co tak rozeźliło twoją siostrę? - Sunrise spytała małą Mo.

\- Opowiadałam Lyli o Pierwszych Matkach… i w ogóle o Radzie - wyjaśniła. - Ale ona stwierdziła, że Lyli jest zbyt głupia, żeby to zrozumieć, bo jest człowiekiem.

\- Doprawdy? - powiedziała nieco dziwnym tonem. - A co ty uważasz?

Moonlight zerknęła na przyjaciółkę.

\- Że Lyli jest bardzo mądra - odparła, chociaż z lekkim wahaniem. - Uczymy się razem… Zna nasz język i język Lantean. Pomaga nawet czasami Sharpeye w laboratorium…

Przerwała, kiedy Królowa uniosła nieco brew, jakby zaskoczona, spoglądając na ludzką dziewczynkę.

\- Lubisz to? - spytała spokojnie.

Lyli spoglądała na nią, nieco wystraszona, nie wiedząc co powinna powiedzieć. Ludzie ostrzegali ją, że mówienie prawdy Królowej nie zawsze popłaca.

\- Nie bój się - dodała z lekkim, uspokajającym uśmiechem Sunrise. - Możesz mówić śmiało.

\- Tak, Milady - niemal szepnęła.

Samica Wraith uśmiechnęła się szerzej, jakby zadowolona i pogładziła delikatnie dziewczynkę po głowie.

\- To dobrze… Ucz się dalej, skoro to lubisz - powiedziała i ujęła jej brodę w swoich palcach. - I nie pozwól sobie wmówić, że jesteś za głupia, aby coś zrozumieć tylko dlatego, że jesteś człowiekiem.

\- Tak, Milady - Lyli skinęła potakująco głową, uśmiechając się niepewnie, chociaż słowa Królowej dodały jej skrzydeł.

Ona, zwykła ludzka dziewczynka została pochwalona przez Królową z Szarej Rady Wraith… a nawet zachęcana do zgłębiania tajników ich wiedzy…. Nie tego uczyli jej ludzie na hiveship Nightwind… **"**

. . .

… **T** rzy samice Wraith zatrzymały się przed pozostałą ósemką z Szarej Rady.

Teyla z trudem uspakajała swoje serce. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie była tak zdenerwowana jak teraz, pomyślała. Miała tylko nadzieję, że ONE tego nie wyczują.

Przyjrzała się im wszystkim szybko, rozpoznając każdą z nich. Moonlight opisała je bardzo dokładnie. Ich wygląd i ich oficjalne stroje. Niektóre nosiły płaszcz i spodnie, inne preferowały suknie, ale wszystkie te rzeczy wykonane były bardzo misternie, z pięknych, niejednokrotnie delikatnych tkanin. Teraz zrozumiała słowa Mo o pokazie mody.

Emmagan skinęła nisko głową, podobnie jak młoda samica i już chciała zacząć przedstawiać się telepatycznie, kiedy jedna z Królowych uprzedziła ją, unosząc nieco palec.

\- Nie musisz się przedstawiać - odezwała się Silentnight. - …A więc wreszcie postanowiłaś nas odwiedzić - dodała, mierząc uważnie Emmagan wzrokiem, co speszyło kobietę.

Nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć i jak się zachować: z dumą, czy ulegle… Zerknęła nerwowo na Mo, ale Królowa uśmiechnęła się tylko lekko kącikiem ust.

\- Nie denerwuj się, moja droga - powiedziała spokojnie. - My nie gryziemy… zazwyczaj - dodała z nieco szyderczym uśmieszkiem, zerkając na nią, kiedy ruszyła w kierunku tronów.

Pozostałe podążyły za nią.

\- Usiądźcie, porozmawiamy - dodała Whiteraven wskazując ręką miejsce, w którym podłoga zaczęła właśnie się rozstępować, a spod niej wyłoniły się dwa kolejne trony.

Były nieco mniejsze niż te należące do Rady i usytuowane tylko na pojedynczej platformie.

Moonlight podeszła do jednego z nich, czekając aż cała Rada zasiądzie na swoich miejscach. Dopiero wtedy zajęła to przydzielone jej.

Teyla zrobiła dokładnie to samo. W prawdzie Mo poinformowała ją o tym przed przybyciem tutaj, jednak zdenerwowanie zbytnio dawało się jej we znaki, więc w tej chwili po prostu powtarzała wszystko za młodą samicą. To dawało jej pewności, że nie popełni żadnej… gafy.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 33**

 ** _Różne powody - część 1_.**

 **S** kywalker wykonał unik, a potem zamachnął się i uderzył jednego z Wraith prosto w twarz. Cios był wystarczająco silny, aby ten zachwiał się na nogach i upadł.

Niestety napastników było dwóch i chwilę później pułkownik wylądował z impetem na ścianie.

Osunął się w dół, siadając na podłodze i z trudem łapiąc oddech. Miał wrażenie, że siła uderzenia wgniotła mu żebra… miał jednak nadzieję, że było to TYLKO jego wrażenie.

Dwójka Wraith podeszła bliżej, z szyderczym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Jesteś słaby, jak człowiek, w którego cię zmienili - wysyczał jeden z nich.

\- Dopiero się rozkręcam - odparł, podnosząc się. - Zresztą twój kolega wcale nie jest lepszy - zerknął na tego, którego powalił przed chwilą na ziemię.

Wraith warknął, zły i podskoczył nagle do Skywalkera, chwytając go za gardło i przypierając do ściany.

\- Nadajesz się tylko do jednego… dziwaku - wysyczał i uniósł drugą rękę, gotowy do żerowania.

\- Co tu się dzieje?! - odezwał się nagle w głębi korytarza czyjś głos, powstrzymując Wraith w ostatniej chwili przed wbiciem pazurów w ciało pokonanego.

John odetchnął w duchu z ulgą. Mało brakowało, pomyślał.

Cała trójka spojrzała w bok. Z półmroku korytarza wyłonił się wysoki, nawet dobrze zbudowany Wraith o długich dredach związanych razem z tyłu głowy, odsłaniających resztę krótko ściętych włosów. Przez jego prawe oko przechodziła szeroka szrama, która po obu stronach zdobiły tatuaże imitujące ją. Razem wyglądało to, jakby jego twarz spotkała się z pazurami jakiegoś drapieżnika, stwierdził Sheppard. Nie rozumiał jednak dlaczego Wraith ją miał, skoro jego system regeneracyjny powinien doskonale poradzić sobie z takim obrażeniem… Może to pamiątka po jakiejś walce, pomyślał.

Dwójka młodych Wraith natychmiast cofnęła się do tyłu, stając niemal na baczność. Pułkownik od razu zrozumiał, że musi to być ktoś ważny. Zdążył już zaobserwować, że przeciętny Wraith, nawet sporo starszy, nie wzbudza u młodszych takiego respektu, jak ten tutaj. Trochę jak w wojsku, pomyślał, im wyższy rangą oficer, tym większy wzbudzał respekt wśród zwykłych żołnierzy.

Wyprostował się więc, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.

\- No więc? - warknął, zatrzymując się przed nimi. - Zadałem wam pytanie?

\- Nic takiego, sir - odparł potulnie jeden z Wraith.

\- Właśnie widzę to wasze: NIC - syknął. - Skoro tak bardzo rozpiera was energia, zaraz jakoś temu zaradzimy… Pobiegniecie do baszty i z powrotem. Macie na to… - zastanowił się przez moment - … kwadrans - dodał spokojnie.

\- Ale to jest prawie dziesięć… - zaczął drugi.

\- Ruszać się! - wrzasnął oficer.

Dwójka Wraith zerwała się natychmiast z miejsca i pobiegła w głąb korytarza, znikając szybko za zakrętem.

Skywalker zerknął za nimi, a potem spojrzał na tego, który pozostał.

Wraith podszedł bliżej, stając tuż naprzeciwko niego i przyglądając mu się uważnie przez chwilę.

\- Ty jesteś Blade tej młodej Królowej, która przybyła na spotkanie z Rada? - spytał w końcu spokojnie.

\- Tak… sir - odparł.

Ten mruknął, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś.

\- W takim razie radzę ci trzymać się tych, z którymi tutaj przyleciałeś, bo następnym razem możesz nie mieć tyle szczęścia… człowieku - wysyczał, przysuwając swoją twarz do jego.

Sheppard przełknął głośno ślinę, a żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Poczuł jak jego ciało oblewa zimny pot i dreszcz na dźwięk słowa: "człowieku". Wraith wciąż przyglądał mu się nieprzyjemnie, chociaż nie wyglądał na zirytowanego.

\- Nie rozumiem… sir.

\- Doprawdy? - rzekł spokojnie, odsuwając się od niego. - Ujmę to więc inaczej: nie wiem kim jesteś… i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć… ale na pewno nie jesteś Skywalker… Ponieważ ja doskonale znałem mojego prawnuka.

Pułkownik nie był pewny czy to możliwe w tym przebraniu, ale zapewne zbladł niczym ściana, pomyślał, a nogi niemal ugięły się pod nim. Ale oficer po prostu stał, z rękoma założonymi za plecy, mierząc go nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

\- Jesteś… Raptor? - jęknął i zerknął na jego tatuaż.

Trzy rany od pazurów… niczym trzy szpony prehistorycznego drapieżnika, pomyślał Sheppard.

\- Tak - wysyczał, a potem rzucił mu ostatnie, nieprzyjemne spojrzenie i ruszył dalej.

John spoglądał za nim przez chwile, nie rozumiejąc jego zachowania. Skoro Wraith wiedział, że pułkownik udaje jego prawnuka, to dlaczego go nie wydał?...

Dlaczego w ogóle mu pomógł z tymi dwoma?...

\- Zaczekaj! - zawołał, ruszając za nim.

Ale oficer nie zatrzymał się, więc to on musiał dogonić jego.

\- Dlaczego mnie nie wydasz, skoro wiesz, że nie jestem Skywalkerem? - spytał.

Musiał wiedzieć. To było po prostu silniejsze od niego. Im więcej dowiadywał się o Wraith i ich kulturze, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie są tacy, za jakich ich do tej pory uważał… a przynajmniej nie wszyscy… Że motywy ich działania nie zawsze są kierowane własnym interesem.

Raptor nie odpowiedział od razu… I nawet nie spojrzał na niego.

\- Jeżeli to zrobię, zginie kilku Wraith, których znam całe ich życie i których przyjaźń cenię sobie ponad wszystko - powiedział w końcu spokojnie. - A kilku innych okryje się hańbą… A tego bym nie chciał… W tym przypadku koszt znacznie przewyższa cel.

John nie odpowiedział, zaskoczony tym, co usłyszał. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się takiego zachowania po Wraith. Nie w świetle swojej poprzedniej wiedzy o nich… Ale jego wiedza na temat tej rasy ostatnimi czasy znacznie się poszerzyła. A wraz z nią przyszło wiele rzeczy, które go zaskoczyły… I to bardzo.

\- Cel nie zawsze uświęca środki - mruknął w końcu.

\- Dokładnie - przyznał spokojnie i nagle uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust. - Nie tego się spodziewałeś po Wraith, prawda? - spytał i zerknął na niego.

\- Nie - przyznał pułkownik.

\- Jesteśmy do siebie bardziej podobni, niż ci się wydaje - odparł tajemniczo. - Ale tak samo jak wam, tak i nam bardzo trudno się do tego przyznać… człowieku. Dziesięć tysięcy lat przyzwyczajeń do pewnego stanu rzeczy zrobiło swoje.

\- A co, jeśli ten stan rzeczy nagle by się zmienił? - spytał ostrożnie.

Raptor uniósł lekko brew.

\- Niektórzy by się zapewne dostosowali… inni nie… Jak zawsze - rzekł spokojnie. - Tylko prawa natury są niezmienne… Albo się do nich dostosujesz, albo zginiesz… Poza tym nic nie trwa wiecznie. Sam przekonałem się o tym bardzo boleśnie ponad dziesięć tysięcy lat temu.

\- Nie rozumiem.

Raptor uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, a jego odpowiedź była jeszcze bardziej tajemnicza.

\- Pewnego dnia zrozumiesz, człowieku… Pewnego dnia zrozumiesz.

Sheppard spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ostatnio często to słyszę - mruknął i nagle złapał go za ramię, zmuszając do zatrzymania się. - Przepraszam, że podszywam się pod twojego prawnuka… ale musiałem to zrobić. Żeby móc chronić osobę, która jest dla mnie bardzo ważna… Jest dla mnie jak rodzina.

\- Rozumiem to lepiej, niż ci się wydaje - powiedział spokojnie Raptor. - Z tego samego powodu ja nie ujawniam twojej tożsamości… John Sheppard - wycedził przez zęby jego imię z pewną dozą satysfakcji.

Pułkownik otworzył szerzej oczy, na dźwięk jego słów, co wyraźnie rozbawiło Wraith.

\- Trochę niefortunnie wybraliście osobę, pod którą się podszywasz… ale domyślam się, że to z powodu pośpiechu - dodał, przyglądając mu się uważniej. - Ostatni raz widziałem tą technologie przed wojną… chociaż zastanawia mnie jak udało się wam zwiększyć twoją siłę i obudzić partie mózgu odpowiedzialne za telepatię?

\- Jakiś stymulant na bazie waszego enzymu, który wstrzykujecie ludziom tuż przed żerowaniem - wyjaśnił. - Spotkałeś się już z technologią Nu'Ada? - spytał.

Wraith uśmiechnął się dziwnie.

\- Mam ponad jedenaście tysięcy lat, pułkowniku. Jestem jednym z Pierwszych. Przed Wielką Wojna widziałem rzeczy, o jakich nawet się nie śniło większości Wraith - odparł i ruszył dalej. - Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do reszty… Chyba cię szukają… Skywalker - parsknął lekko.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, drzwi rozsunęły się, ukazując spore pomieszczenie… pełne Wraith.

Sheppard stwierdził, że chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widział ich aż tylu w jednym miejscu. To było lekko przerażające.

Sala miała nieregularny kształt i stojąc przy drzwiach widzieli tylko jej fragment, ale od razu stało się oczywistym, że jest znacznie większa. Pułkownik rozejrzał się szybko i stwierdził, że przypomina mu ziemskie… czytelnie - tak, to było chyba dobre porównanie, uznał.

W licznych wnękach na bocznych ścianach stały książki i kilka rzeczy, które zapewne stanowiły elementy ozdobne. Dostrzegł tam starą, drewnianą rzeźbę i wazon, wykonany ze szkła i metalu. Przy licznych stolikach stali lub siedzieli Wraith, dyskutując - na głos i telepatycznie - albo grając w różne gry, a w głębi sali, przy owalnej, organicznej konstrukcji kilku z nich dyskutowało nad wyświetlanym przez urządzenie hologramem. Na samym końcu pomieszczenia znajdowały się wielkie okna, za którymi rozpościerał się widok na ocean i zachodzące powoli niebieskie słońce.

Całość oświetlały liczne lampy, umieszczona zarówno w kolumnach przy ścianach, jak i w tych, które stanowiły konstrukcję stropu.

Kilku Wraith zerknęło na nowoprzybyłych, ale bez większego zainteresowania, po czym wrócili do swoich zajęć.

\- Tędy - rzucił Raptor i pociągnął Johna za sobą.

Ruszyli bocznym korytarzem, wijącym się nieregularnie gdzieś dalej. Jego ściany pełne były książek oraz przedmiotów zebranych zapewne przez tysiąclecia na podbitych planetach, stwierdził John. Co jakiś czas mijali przejścia ukazujące kolejne partie długiej sali. Tutaj także stało pod ścianą kilka stolików z krzesłami i ławek.

Mijając kolejny lekki łuk, w odległym końcu korytarza dostrzegli znajomą grupkę Wraith.

Ubrana w czarno-zielony płaszcz młoda samica podparła się właśnie w pasie, wyraźnie zła, jednak z tej odległości nie byli jeszcze w stanie usłyszeć o czym mówią.

\- Jak to go zgubiliście? - warknęła wściekle Moonlight. - Mieliście go pilnować.

\- Kazałem mu zaczekać na tarasie… a kiedy wróciłem, już go nie było - próbował się bronić Skyfall, przybierając swoją dumną pozę Dowódcy, jednak szybko zmiękł pod nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem młodej samicy.

Chciała coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle zauważyła dwójkę zbliżających się Wraith.

Na ich widok otworzyła szeroko oczy i zbladła, a nogi ugięły się pod nią. Przytrzymała się krzesła, aby nie stracić równowagi.

\- Na Matkę Iratus - wyszeptała z przerażeniem.

Dwójka Dowódców spojrzała na nią zdezorientowana… a potem odwrócili się w kierunku, w którym patrzyła. Ich reakcja była taka sama jak jej…

I obaj widzieli już oczami wyobraźni swój koniec… pełen męczarni.

\- Już po nas - szepnął Starburst, próbując obmyśleć prędko jakiś plan.

Jednak jego umysł zbytnio opanowany był przez strach, a myśli plątały się niczym oszalałe.

\- Co się stało? - wyszeptała zaniepokojona Teyla, także spoglądając na pułkownika idącego spokojnie w towarzystwie jakiegoś Wraith.

Nikt jednak nie zdążył jej odpowiedzieć. Raptor i Skywalker podeszli właśnie do nich.

\- Wyglądacie jakbyście zobaczyli ducha - rzucił kąśliwie starszy Wraith i spojrzał na młoda samicę. - Moonlight, moje dziecko. Dobrze cię znowu widzieć - powiedział spokojnie i ucałował ją delikatnie w czoło, niczym ojciec. - Zaniedbujesz nas od śmierci twojej matki.

Ale ona nie odpowiedziała. Nie była w stanie. W gardle zaschło jej zupełnie i żaden dźwięk nie chciał wydostać się z jego głębi. W głowie wciąż jej wirowało, a serce waliło jak oszalałe… ze strachu.

Także próbowała coś wymyślić… ale nadaremnie. Była zbyt przerażona.

Ale Wraith uśmiechnął się tylko łagodnie.

\- Uspokój się, bo zaraz zejdziesz mi tutaj na zawał - zażartował. - Gdybym chciał zdradzić wasz mały podstęp, już dawno by was aresztowano.

Dopiero teraz Teyla zrozumiała kim jest ten Wraith… I w tej samej chwili żołądek podszedł jej do gardła. A serce zaczęło walić jak oszalałe.

Mo wciąż spoglądała na niego rozbieganymi oczyma… ale wciąż nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć.

Jej myśli szalały.

\- Ponieważ to oznaczałoby waszą śmierć - powiedział, wciąż spokojny, zerkając na Skyfalla, jakby odpowiadał na jego myśli, których żadne z nich nie było w stanie wypowiedzieć na głos. - Waszą i zapewne wielu innych… oraz hańbę dla Rady - dodał. - Jak ujął to pułkownik: cel nie zawsze uświęca środki… A ja wierzę, że miałaś bardzo poważny powód, aby to zrobić - popatrzył na Mo i przyłożył na chwilę dłoń do jej policzka, a potem spojrzał na Steelflower. - Przyjaciel, który ryzykuje własnym życiem, by cię ochronić, to najcenniejszy skarb… Milady.

\- Wiem - niemal szepnęła. - … Dziękuję - powiedziała i położyła lewą dłoń na sercu, a prawą wyciągnęła lekko w jego kierunku. - Moje życie należy do ciebie - dodała i skinęła lekko głową.

Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko na ten gest. Rzadko go już widywał. Stary Kodeks już od dawna niknął w otchłani zapomnienia. Dlatego też widok nowej osoby, która potrafiła docenić stare zwyczaje uradował jego serce.

Skinął lekko głową.

\- Wystarczy, że nie zmarnujecie tej okazji… bo druga taka może się już nie powtórzyć - odparł. - Na razie Rada jest znów silna. Większość Wraith powinna jej posłuchać… nawet, jeżeli rozkazy będą dla nich niezrozumiałe i zaprzeczały logice… Ale taki stan rzeczy może nie potrwać długo. Techniczni rosną w siłę… A ich poglądy są bliższe większości Wraith, niż wasze.

\- Raptor uważa, że mogą zaatakować - powiedział Sheppard.

\- Nie tylko ja. Większość Najstarszych obawia się tego… a pozostali mają tylko resztę nadziei, że tak się nie stanie… Że Midsummer wreszcie oprzytomnieje.

\- Czego ona właściwie chce? - spytała Mo.

\- Władzy… Zemsty - odparł Raptor. - Wszystkiego po trochu. Ma wiele różnych powodów aby robić to, co robi… Uważa, że ludzi należy zniewolić i kontrolować. Inaczej urosną w siłę i zniszczą nas… Tak, jak próbowali zrobić to dziesięć tysięcy lat temu… i tak jak próbują zrobić to teraz - spojrzał wymownie na pułkownika. - Dlatego nie spocznie, póki nie pokona wszystkich, którzy staną jej na drodze. Bez względu czy będą to ludzie czy Wraith… A ma ku temu znacznie lepsze środki niż my.

\- To znaczy? - spytał Skyfall.

\- Posiada lepsze statki, lepszą broń… Widzisz, większość naszej wiedzy i technologii przepadła wraz ze zniszczeniem Patrii. To, czym dysponujemy teraz, jest zaledwie jej ułamkiem… A z doniesień naszych zwiadowców wynika, że Midsummer odzyskała w jakiś sposób część tej wiedzy.

\- A dlaczego jest to takim zagrożeniem? - spytał Sheppard.

\- Gdyż nieodpowiednia wiedza w nieodpowiednich rękach zawsze stwarza duże zagrożenie - odparł spokojnie Raptor. - Widziałem całe planety zniszczone, gdyż jej mieszkańcy dotarli do technologii, która ich przerastała… Do pewnych rzeczy trzeba dorosnąć - dodał tajemniczo.

\- Domyślam się, że wiedza, o której wspominasz, to broń - wtrącił Starburst.

\- Nie tylko. Także źródła zasilania podobne ZPM… Jeżeli naukowcy Midsummer połączą tą technologię z naszą… wszyscy możemy mieć poważne kłopoty.

\- Można ją powstrzymać zanim do tego dojdzie? - spytała Steelflower.

\- Sądzimy, że na razie jeszcze tak. Ale trzeba się spieszyć... I potrzeba do tego sporej i silnej floty… Dlatego Rada Was wezwała. Załoga Mo zajmuje się nowymi technologiami od lat… a ty, Milady, posiadasz obecnie trzy hiveships udoskonalane przez pewną ludzką kobietę… Przeglądałem niektóre zmiany, które wprowadziła i muszę przyznać, że jej wiedza jest na prawdę imponująca.

\- Zastanawiałem się, kiedy reszta Wraith zacznie się tym interesować - mruknął John.

\- Niestety nie mamy z nią kontaktu od prawie dwóch miesięcy - powiedział Starburst. - Transportowiec, którym leciała wraz z Wildfire natknął się na bitwę dwóch hiveships. Wiemy tylko, że wskoczyli w hiperprzestrzeń… ale potem ślad po nich zaginął… A w świetle tego co mówisz, zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy ten nagły... przypływ wiedzy Technologicznych, nie zwie się przypadkiem Katherin Harrigan.

\- Sądzisz, że ich schwytano? - zaniepokoiła się Teyla.

\- To bardzo prawdopodobny scenariusz - odparł złowieszczo.

\- Kate mówiła, że posiada genetyczną pamięć o technologii Nu'Ada i Lantean, gdyż byli to jej przodkowie… Jeżeli ta Królowa zmusiła ją do współpracy…

Nie dokończyła. Ta myśl była zbyt złowieszcza… zbyt przerażająca, co szalona królowa Wraith mogłaby zrobić z taką wiedzą. Z taką technologią.

\- Jakkolwiek Midsummer zdobyła tą wiedzę, to wciąż jeszcze nie kontroluje jej w pełni - oznajmił Raptor. - Gdyby tak było, zaatakowałaby już… Ale to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy tak się stanie… Dlatego musimy być szybsi. Musimy zniszczyć jej bazę i zebrane tam informacje… A jak powiedziałem, do tego trzeba silnej floty, którą Rada już nie dysponuje. Wojna Domowa dała nam się porządnie we znaki i zakłóciła porządek panujący przed waszym przybyciem do tej galaktyki.

\- Ale mając dostęp do zmian, które udało się wprowadzić Kate na moich hive…

\- Będziemy mogli wprowadzić je także na pozostałych… ale do tego potrzebna jest twoja zgoda, Milady. Tego wymaga Kodeks, który sami wprowadziliśmy przed Wielka Wojną… Dlatego Rada nie zaryzykuje konfliktu z Tobą, by zdobyć te informacje siłą. Ponieważ nawet, jeżeli nie podzielisz się tą wiedzą z innymi, wciąż jesteś cennym sojusznikiem…

Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, jednak powstrzymał się, dostrzegając w głębi korytarza znajomą postać - młodą Królową w długiej i prostej, ciemno-bordowej sukni, która zdawała się sunąc a nie iść w ich kierunku.

Była wysoka i szczupła, o długich, ognistych włosach opadających na drobne ramiona, podkreślając jej jasną, ledwo oliwkową karnację.

Moonlight odwróciła się jako pierwsza, wyczuwając jej obecność z daleka i uśmiechnęła się na jej widok, nieco zaskoczona.

Steelflower i pozostali spojrzeli w tym samym kierunku.

Emmagan rozpoznała zbliżającą się samicę. Mo bardzo dokładnie opisała jej córkę Starbursta i Snowflake: Alabaster… jak jasny, ozdobny kamień, jednocześnie twardy i plastyczny, dający się formować.

Była jedną z najmłodszych Królowych, ale od dziecka była bardzo ciekawska i bystra. Moonlight uważała, że gdyby nie rola Królowej, zapewne zostałaby naukowcem… jak przypuszcza, w którejś z dziedzin biologii lub medycyny: nauki ścisłe zawsze były jej pasją, jak twierdziła Mo.

\- Alabaster?... Co tutaj robisz? - zdziwiła się młoda samica.

Królowa zatrzymała się przed nią z promiennym uśmiechem.

\- Chciałam w końcu osobiście poznać nową Królową mojego ojca - odparła uprzejmie, skinając najpierw nieco głową w kierunku Teyla, a potem zerkając na Starbursta.

Sheppard z trudem opanował swoje zaskoczenie na jej słowa.

\- Ja także cieszę się na to spotkanie - odparła Steelflower. - Mo wiele mi o tobie opowiadała… W przeciwieństwie do twojego ojca - dodała kąśliwie, zerkając kątem oka na Dowódcę.

Taka uwaga wydała się jej na miejscu w tej sytuacji… i rozbawiła nieco Alabaster.

\- Tak, to zupełnie podobne do niego - przyznała i z powrotem spojrzała na Moonlight. - A poza tym chciałam ci pogratulować jako pierwsza, moja droga - dodała. - Już nie mogę doczekać się miny Nightflower, kiedy się dowie - zachichotała.

\- Dowie się o czym? - spytała zdezorientowana Mo.

Królowa spojrzała na Raptora, a pozostali poszli w jej ślady.

\- Jeszcze jej nie powiedzieliście?

\- Nie było okazji - odparł. - Dlatego to wciąż nieoficjalna informacja.

\- A czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, o czym wy do diabła mówicie? - rzuciła samica, spoglądając raz na Alabaster, a raz na oficera Wraith.

Raptor gestem ręki skinął na młoda Królową, która uśmiechnęła się szeroko i złapała Mo za dłonie, podekscytowana.

\- Dowiedziałam się od Firerain, że Rada chce ci przyznać statut Królowej - powiedziała zachwycona. - Na pewnych małych warunkach, ale Królowej… Czyż to nie wspaniałe?

Ale Moonlight wcale nie wydawała się być zachwycona tą wiadomością. Wręcz przeciwnie, wykrzywiła twarz w grymasie niedowierzania i znowu spojrzała na Raptora.

\- Żartujecie sobie? - spytała.

\- Nie. To prawda - odparł spokojnie, lekko rozbawiony jej miną. - Z powodu… jak to ładnie określiłaś: deficytu Królowych… Rada ostatnio rozważyła taką możliwość… Jak wspomniałem, potrzebujemy floty, aby przeciwstawić się Technicznym. A ty jesteś dobrym taktykiem, jak twój ojciec, dlatego Rada uznała, że dla większego autorytetu lepiej będzie, jeżeli przyznają ci statut Królowej… Ale pewnych warunkach, jak wspomniała Alabaster.

\- Zajebiście - wymamrotała, zrezygnowana, co rozbawiło obojga.

\- A nie mówiłam, że będzie szczęśliwa… w ten sposób - zachichotała Alabaster.

\- Moje gratulacje… Moja Królowo - parsknął Skyfall i pokłonił się formalnie.

Ale ona nie była w nastroju do żartów, rzucając mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- To wcale nie jest zabawne - mruknęła. - Nie prosiłam się o to. Podoba mi się statut… zwykłego Wraith.

\- Ale za to teraz będziesz miała więcej możliwości - wtrącił Sheppard.

Tym razem to na niego Moonlight spojrzała nieprzyjemnie.

\- Będą mnie pilnować na każdym kroku i w życiu się już nie tknę jakichkolwiek napraw - przerwała mu ponurym tonem głosu. - Bo Królowej to nie wypada - dodała z sarkazmem. - Dla mnie to jak zamknięcie w klatce… Równie dobrze możecie mnie od razu zastrzelić - warknęła do Raptora.

\- Nie histeryzuj, kochana - powiedziała wesoło Alabaster, ale samica spojrzała na nią tylko ponuro, co rozbawiło ja jeszcze bardziej. - Kto wie, może wprowadzisz nowe trendy…. I rozruszasz trochę te wszystkie próchna - zachichotała znowu.

\- Ale jak powiedział Skywalker: teraz będziesz miała więcej możliwości - zauważył Starburst.

Moonlight spojrzała na niego, uspokajając się. Wiedziała co miał na myśli: retrowirus i współprace z Atlantydą.

\- Tak… możliwe - mruknęła cicho. - Ale nie taki miałam plan na życie - posmutniała i wyminęła Alabaster, ruszając w głąb korytarza.

Nie miała już ochoty dłużej o tym rozmawiać. W tej chwili chciała być sama. Była zła. Wiedziała, że jeżeli Szara Rada rzeczywiście ogłosi ją Królową, całe jej dotychczasowe życie się zmieni. Nie będzie mogła już robić wielu rzeczy, które zawsze dawały jej tyle radości.

Teraz nie będzie mogła się już wykłócać z innymi kto ma rację - to jej słowo będzie najważniejsze i nikt nie będzie się mógł mu przeciwstawić. Nikt, poza inną Królową…

I nie będzie mogła wygłupiać się z przyjaciółmi - Królowe tak nie postępują… Królowe są poważne… i nie mają najlepszych przyjaciół.

Pozostali spojrzeli za nią.

\- Chyba przyjęła to gorzej niż sądziłam - powiedziała Alabaster z troską w głosie. - Wiedziałam, że nie będzie zadowolona… ale nie sądziłam, że aż tak ją to przygnębi.

\- Za długo była tym, kim jest teraz - rzekł Starburst. - Ty nie znasz innego życia, niż bycie Królową… Ona nie zna innego życia niż bycie… zwykłym Wraith, który wykonuje rozkazy Królowej… A nawet innych Wraith - zerknął na Skyfalla.

\- Taaak - mruknął Raptor. - Chyba właśnie o tym małym szczególe Rada zapomniała, podejmując swoją decyzję… Chcą z niej zrobić kogoś, kim ona nie chce być - dodał i nagle prychnął lekko, wykrzywiając nieco usta. - Chyba jest bardziej podobna do swojej prababki, niż sądziłem.

\- Firerain opowiadała mi kiedyś, że Pierwsza Matka była właśnie jak Mo - powiedziała Alabaster.

Wraith oficer uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Pierwsza Matka złościła się zawsze, kiedy tak ją nazywano - parsknął. - A tym bardziej, gdy nazwano ją Królową - wyjaśnił rozbawiony, a potem nieco spoważniał. - .…Ale to były inne czasy - dodał z pewna nostalgią w głosie. - Wtedy nie było podziału na Królowe i resztę Wraith. Wszyscy żyliśmy na Patrii i wszystkich obowiązywały te same zasady… Podział ról, jaki znasz, nastał znacznie później i został wymuszony sytuacją… kiedy musieliśmy przenieść się na hiveships…

\- Wielka Wojna? - powiedziała.

To było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie. Znała to z historii… i z opowieści babki.

\- Tak… Wielka Wojna - niemal mruknął i zerknął w kierunku, w którym odeszła Moonlight. - Dlatego nie jestem pewny do końca, czy przyznanie Mo statusu Królowej to dobry pomysł.

\- Przywyknie - stwierdził ponuro Skyfall. - …Jak my wszyscy… Potrzeba tylko trochę czasu do pogodzenia się z tą myślą.

\- Jej czy tobie? - zauważył kąśliwie Raptor.

Ale oficer również nie był w nastroju do żartów.

Jemu ta niespodziewana… nominacja młodej samicy także nie była na rękę. Przez ostatnie dwieście lat zbytnio się przyzwyczaił do traktowania jej jak każdego innego członka załogi hive. Do zabierania jej na zwiady, instruowania w różnych sprawach, czy do wspólnych wycieczek, będących ich kontynuacją ich małej tradycji zapoczątkowanej przez Icestorm… Chociaż rzadko dawał to po sobie znać, lubił te wycieczki. A wykłócanie się z nią o różne rzeczy nieraz go bawiło.

Ale teraz, kiedy rzeczywiście miałaby zostać Królową… no cóż, takie rzeczy już po prostu nie przystroją. Będą nie do zaakceptowania.

\- Nam wszystkim - mruknął.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 34**

 ** _Różne powody - część 2_.**

 **K** orytarz kończył się sporym pomieszczeniem, niczym taras widokowy.

Skywalker zatrzymał się na chwilę w cieniu, tuż w progu, przyglądając się przez chwilę Moonlight.

Stała przy licznych kolumnach, spoglądając w kierunku oceanu i odległego horyzontu. Ciepły wiatr targał nieco jej włosy. Wyglądała na smutną, pogrążoną w swoich rozmyślaniach.

Odkąd ją poznał, zawsze była wesoła, pełna optymizmu i życia… a nawet i sarkastyczna. Dlatego widok przygnębionej Mo był dla niego czymś zaskakującym. Co najgorsze, było mu jej żal, stwierdził. Przez to jej ludzkie zachowanie nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy zdążył ją polubić i teraz odczuwał współczucie dla niej… dla Wraith…

To było dziwne uczucie… I trochę niepokojące… Chyba - uznał.

Podszedł do niej powoli. Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, kiedy zatrzymał się tuż za nią.

\- W czym problem? - spytał po chwili. - Teraz przynajmniej będziesz miała równe prawa z innymi Królowymi.

\- Tu nie chodzi o prawa - mruknęła, nawet nie odwracając się do niego. - Już dawno przyzwyczaiłam się, że traktują mnie jak każdego innego Wraith… Problem w tym, że jeśli Rada uprawomocni swoją decyzję, dla mnie to tak… - dopiero teraz odwróciła się do niego i zrozumiał, że płakała. Jej oczy były nieco zadrwione i opuchnięte od łez. - …To tak, jakby ciebie nagle zamknęli w małym pokoju i kazali wypełniać stertę papierków… Nie będę już mogła robić rzeczy, które robiłam przez ostatnie dwieście lat. Królowe nie naprawiają statków i nie ścigają się myśliwcami z innymi. Nie są wysyłane na misje i nie wymykają się na wycieczki - znowu spojrzała w kierunku oceanu. - Po prostu siedzą na hive i wydają polecenia - burknęła.

\- Nie brzmi zbyt przyjemnie - przyznał, wykrzywiając nieco twarz.

\- No właśnie - odparła tym samym tonem głosu. - Te same prawa, które teoretycznie dają samicą większą władzę… ograniczają je. Królowa jest odpowiedzialna za cały hive lub nawet ich flotę. To wieczne przywództwo… Ja tego nie chcę. Niech Skall dowodzi, ja wolę naprawiać statki.

\- Może nie będzie tak źle - próbował ją pocieszyć. - Zawsze możecie pozostać przy starym układzie i tylko na zewnątrz udawać, że jest inaczej…

\- To nie przejdzie, Shep - przerwała mu spokojnie i odwróciła się ponownie do niego. - Nie w społeczeństwie Wraith. Wcześniej czy później wszyscy zaczną mnie traktować jak Królową. Przywykną do tego. To leży w naszej mentalności - mruknęła. - Wy też nie przyjaźnicie się z waszymi przełożonymi. Chodzisz na piwo z kolegami, z równymi sobie, ale nie z… generałem - dodała i ruszyła powoli wzdłuż kolumn.

Zastanawiał się przez moment, a potem dogonił ją.

\- Nie możesz odmówić?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, jakby powiedział coś zabawnego.

\- Od czasów Wielkiej Wojny rolą samicy Wraith jest dowodzić hive… a rolą samca służyć swojej Królowej… Nie słyszałam o przypadku, aby jakaś Królowa… abdykowała, jak wy to mówicie.

\- Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz - teraz na pewno zażartował i był zadowolony, że jego słowa wywołały u niej kolejny uśmiech. - Poza tym może robią to tylko tymczasowo?

Ale ona pokręciła głowa, zatrzymując się.

\- Tego nie da się już cofnąć - wyjaśniła. - Nawet jeśli robią to tylko ze względu na deficyt samic, jest to nieodwracalna decyzja. Jeśli Rada uzna, że mogę zostać Królową, to będzie to dożywotnia fucha. U nas nie ma czegoś takiego jak zdymisjonowanie Królowej. Można zdegradować samca, ale nie Królową… Co najwyżej można ją zabić - dodała z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

\- Im więcej się o was dowiaduję, tym mam większy mętlik w głowie - przyznał. - Te wszystkie wasze zasady… niektóre rodem jak te sprzed kilkuset lat na Ziemi.

Moonlight uśmiechnęła się, lekko rozbawiona.

\- Trochę dobrych manier ci nie zaszkodzi - zadrwiła.

Uśmiechnął się i chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy jego uwagę przyciągnęła dwójka zbliżających się Wraith. Jednego z nich rozpoznał - Skyrim. Spotkał go na hive Mo… a wcześniej na planecie, na której umieścili zmienionych w ludzi Wraith po ataku na hive Nightwind.

Skyrim był wściekły, kiedy przypadkiem dowiedział się, że Moonlight i inni chcą współpracować z Atlantydą po tym, co ludzie zrobili jemu i innym. Gdyby nie interwencja Mo, pułkownik prawdopodobnie byłby już martwy.

Wtedy Sheppard po raz pierwszy zobaczył i zrozumiał jak dużą wartość ma dla Wraith przyjaźń i zaufanie. I jak bardzo mogą szanować swojego Dowódcę oraz jego decyzje… nawet jeżeli się z nimi nie zgadzają…

I dowiedział się też, że ten konkretny hive kieruje się nieco innymi regułami niż inne…

. . .

 **"- …O** ni użyli na nas retrowirusa i zabili twoją matkę - warknął Rimi, wskazując palcem na pułkownika wciąż przebranego za Wraith, podczas gdy Mo powstrzymywała go od rzucenia się na niego z pieśćmy - a ty chcesz im pomagać? Pomóc wprowadzić w życie ich szalony plan, by zmienić nas wszystkich w ludzi?... Zupełnie oszalałaś?

\- Licz się ze słowami - warknął Skyfall i zbliżył się do niego o krok.

Na jego słowa młody oficer opanował się nieco. Ale Moonlight wyciągnęła tylko spokojnie rękę w kierunku Dowódcę, a potem spojrzała na przyjaciela.

\- Wiem co zrobili… i wciąż pamiętam o tym - powiedziała łagodnie. - Ale rozumiem także ich punkt widzenia. Od dziesięciu tysięcy lat Wraith karmią się ludźmi, tak jak oni zwierzętami. Jesteśmy dla nich zagrożeniem, więc próbują z nami walczyć… Ale z tej walki nie wychodzi nic dobrego dla obu stron.

\- Chcą nas zmienić w jednych z nich - wysyczał przez zęby, chociaż już bardziej opanowanym tonem. - A ty chcesz im w tym pomóc?

\- Nie - zaprzeczyła spokojnie, kręcą głową. - Nie dlatego chcę retrowirus. Nie zrobiłabym tego nikomu z nas. Chyba na tyle mnie znasz?… Chcę jedynie, aby retrowirus pozbawił was tego, co obecnie jest naszą największą słabością - dodała, a potem uniosła powoli swoją dłoń pozbawioną szczeliny karmiącej. - Może jako tymczasowe rozwiązanie… a może na stałe. Decyzja będzie należała do was. Ale na razie nie widzę innego rozwiązania, aby uchronić was od śmierci głodowej… Nasze zapasy znowu są na wyczerpaniu, Rimi. A my nie mamy własnych żerowisk.

Skyrim spojrzał na wewnętrzną stronę jej dłoni i złapał ją delikatnie, przesuwając kciukiem po miejscu, w którym powinna znajdować się długa szrama.

Przez chwilę milczał z wyrazem twarzy, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś. Wiedział, że w jednym Moonlight miała rację: ich zapasy są na wyczerpaniu, a nikt na Invention nie pozwoli jej, aby ponownie zdobywała dla nich pożywienie. Nie własnym kosztem.

\- Clearcut chce dopracować retrowirus tak, aby był jak najbardziej bezpieczny dla was - ciągnęła spokojnie. - Proszę cię, Rimi, zaufaj mi - powiedziała wręcz błagalnym tonem. - Wiesz, że nie zrobiłabym niczego, co mogłoby wam zaszkodzić… Czy możesz mi zaufać? Jak przyjacielowi… nie jak Dowódcy.

Dopiero wtedy Wraith spojrzał na nią. Był poważny, ale spokojny. Przyłożył jej dłoń do swojej piersi.

\- Zawsze będę ci ufał… Zarówno jako przyjacielowi, jak i jako Dowódcy - odparł i uśmiechnął się lekko. - I nie zmieni tego nawet twój najgłupszy pomysł - zadrwił, co rozbawiło ją nieco.

\- Dziękuję - odparła.

\- Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego, pamiętasz? - dodał.

\- To z "Trzech muszkieterów" - wtrącił zaskoczony Sheppard, marszcząc czoło.

Mo spojrzała na niego.

\- Też się zdziwiłam, kiedy znalazłam te słowa w waszej bazie danych - odparła. - Znam je od ojca, a on od Avatars… Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dla Avatars czas nie ma takich ograniczeń jak dla nas i znają także waszą kulturę, to przestaje to być aż tak zaskakujące.

Skyrim zmierzył pułkownika ponurym spojrzeniem.

\- Wiesz, że was zabiją, jeśli to się wyda? - mruknął, zerkając na Mo, a potem na Dowódcę.

\- Dlatego im mniej z nas o tym wie, tym lepiej - oznajmił spokojnie oficer.

\- Nikt z Invention nie zdradziłby waszego planu, sir…

\- Chodzi bardziej o wasze bezpieczeństwo - przerwał mu tym samy spokojnym tonem. - Im mniej wiecie, tym lepiej dla was. Nikt nie będzie was mógł oskarżyć, że pomagaliście nam.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, sir, ale to chyba nie ma większego znaczenia - odparł. - Kiedy udało nam się uciec z Hightower, doskonale wiedziałem, że jedynym bezpiecznym dla nas miejscem będzie ten statek. Na każdym innym potraktowaliby mnie jak na Battlestar: jak pokarm… jak człowieka. Tylko tutaj nie ma znaczenia, co ludzie ze mną zrobili. Dla was wciąż jestem Wraith… bo większość z was reszta naszego gatunku nie akceptuje… z różnych powodu… Bo tylko na tym hive jego Królowa rozumie co znaczy być… wyrzutkiem - dodał, spoglądając z lekkim uśmiechem na Mo.

\- Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie Królową, a pogruchocze ci kości - udała złą, wbijając mu palec w brzuch, a on wyszczerzył do niej zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

Sheppard zmarszczył brwi.

\- Zaraz. Mówiłaś, że Rada odebrała ci prawa Królowej ponad dwieście lat temu - zauważył zdezorientowany.

\- To była decyzja nas wszystkich - wyjaśnił Skyfall. - Żadna inna Królowa nie przyjęłaby nas, ze względu na… niewygodnych członków załogi tego statku… Chyba, że posłużyliby jako pokarm… A przyłączenie się do floty Nightstorm czy innej Królowej z Rady… no cóż, powiedzmy, że kontrola jaką by nam narzucono, niezbyt nam odpowiadała. Zbytnio przyzwyczailiśmy się do posiadania wolnej ręki, jak wy to mawiacie… Mimo to większość wciąż była przywiązana do świadomości, że każdy hive ma swoją Królową. Do tej pory była nią Nightwind, ale kiedy jej zabrakło… No cóż, na naszym hive była tylko jedna samica Wraith - zerknął na Moonlight.

\- I w ten sposób wrobili mnie w to zaszczytne stanowisko - parsknęła ironicznie. - Ale swój pokój i tak wciąż musze sprzątać sama - dodała złośliwie.

\- Inaczej cała załoga wciąż sprzątałaby TYLKO twój pokój… bałaganiarzu - odciął Dowódca, szczerząc do niej zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

Pamiętał dobrze tamte wydarzenia.

To było zaledwie kilka dni po tym, jak Mo zdobyła dla nich zapasy pożywienia od Thunderstone. Nikt nie mówił na głos jak to zrobiła… ale większość domyśliła się. Szczególnie po tym, jak on sam zareagował na te informacje.

Większość Wraith przez dekady przyzwyczaiło się do faktu, że samica Wraith jest _Protheu_ i wciąż traktowali ją z należnym szacunkiem… nawet jeśli większość z nich chętnie widziałaby ją jako swojego… osobistego wyznawcę. Ale z obawy przed Szarą Radą i z powodu ochrony Nightwind, nikt nigdy nie odważył się na to, co zrobił Thunderstone… Tyle tylko, że w tym przypadku sytuację komplikował fakt, iż Moonlight wyraziła na to zgodę. Nikt jej nie zmusił. Nie została porwana. Sama poszła do Dowódcy Worldstamera… i wróciła stamtąd, jakby nic się nie stało.

Dobrze pamiętał, jaki był wtedy wściekły… i dobrze wiedział, że gdyby Mo nie powstrzymała go, dawno był by już martwy. Nie miał żadnych podstaw do zaatakowania Thunderstone… Poza jego własną wściekłością na to, co Wraith zaproponował Moonlight.

Tamtego dnia Clearcut wezwał go do sali tronowej. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, zrozumiał dlaczego akurat tam. Była to największa sala na hive, w której mogli pomieścić się wszyscy… nie wliczając dron.

\- Co to za zbiorowisko? - burknął. - Planujecie bunt? - zadrwił.

\- Nie… jeszcze nie - odparł tym samym tonem Doktorek, lekko rozbawiony. A potem spoważniał. - Chodzi o Mo - wyjaśnił spokojnie. - Wiesz, że nie możemy przyłączyć się innego hive czy sojuszu z powodu… hmm, wszyscy wiemy z jak wielu powodów - dodał, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust i zerkając na zebranych obok Wraith. - Jesteśmy wyrzutkami, jakby na to nie patrzeć. Musimy zadbać sami o siebie… Stworzyć oddzielny hive… z jego własną Królową - spojrzał wymownie na Dowódcę.

Skyfall niemal parsknął.

\- Chcecie z niej zrobić Królową? - parsknął. - ... To życzę powodzenia - zadrwił . - Będzie wam bardzo potrzebne, bo będziecie ją musieli przykuć do tego tronu - gestem głowy wskazał na drugi koniec sali.

\- Nie chodzi o to, aby była jak inne Królowe - wtrącił Stardrift. - Dobrze wiem, że prędzej by nas pozabijała, niż dała się posadzić na tronie… Po prostu… większość z nas będzie się czuła bardziej… komfortowo, z myślą, że wciąż mamy własną Królową.

\- To byłby tylko taki… oficjalny tytuł - dodał Clearcut. - Poza tym to, co ona zrobiła dla nas… Od wielu tysiącleci nie widziałem, aby samica Wraith była gotowa na takie poświęcenia. Ona postępuje według Starego Kodeksu, który wpoił jej Icestorm. A obecnie mało kto wie, że jest w nim pewien zapis dotyczący Hive Keeper. Pozwala on nadać ten tytuł Wraith, który wyjątkowo zasłużył się dla swojego hive. A co najważniejsze, może to zrobić nie tylko Królowa, ale także cała załoga, jednomyślnie… A Hive Keeper, zgodnie ze Starym Kodeksem, ma niemal takie same prawa, jak Królowa… Zapis był wprowadzony podczas Wielkiej Wojny, właśnie na wypadek, gdyby jakiś hive utracił Królową i z różnych powodów nie mógł mieć nowej.

Dowódca nie odpowiedział. Zdawał się zastanawiać nad ich propozycją.

\- Hive Keeper? - powtórzył w końcu i wzruszył ramionami. - Jak dla mnie pasuje… I jej też lepiej przestawcie wersję z tą nazwą. Będzie brzmiało zdecydowanie lepiej, niż: Królowa - parsknął.

\- Świetnie - rzucił Clearcut i klepnął go w ramię. - To teraz sam jej to powiesz… Bo już tutaj idzie - dodał z beztroskim uśmiechem.

Skyfall otworzył najpierw szeroko oczy, zaskoczony, a potem chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak nie zdążył. Drzwi za nim właśnie się otwarły i do środka weszła Moonlight. Odwrócił się do niej szybko, a ona spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na zebranych Wraith… A potem uśmiechnęła, rozbawiona.

\- Urządzacie jakąś ucztę? - zażartowała.

\- Nie… ale w sumie to dobry powód do świętowania - przyznał Dowódca, chociaż rola tego, który przekaże jej wieści, niezbyt mu odpowiadała.

Mo patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, ale on wciąż nie wiedział jakich słów użyć.

\- No więc? To o co chodzi? - spytała.

Skyfall zerknął na Clearcut i innych, stojących najbliżej niego, po czym chrząknął nieco.

\- A więc… W związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami… no wiesz, nasza flota już nie istnieje, a my jesteśmy… użytkami, i musimy teraz sami o siebie zadbać. Dlatego postanowiliśmy wprowadzić pewne zmiany.

\- Jakoś tak podejrzanie mi to brzmi - powiedziała powoli, zerkając na niego niepewnie. - Powinnam się bać?

\- Nie. Zupełnie nie… W zasadzie ta zmiana dotyczy ciebie…

\- Mnie? To znaczy?

Ale on nie odpowiedział od razu. Znowu zerknął na innym, a potem spojrzał na Mo… i nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko, szczerząc do niej zęby.

\- Moje gratulacje, zostałaś wybrana na Hive Keeper - rzucił szybko i klepnął ją w ramie, po czym wyminął pospiesznie, aby wyjść z sali, zanim ona zdąży zareagować.

\- Hive Keeper? - powtórzyła zdezorientowana i spojrzała za nim. - Stój! - zażądała.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zaklął pod nosem. Miała nadzieję, że zniknie szybko z oczy Mo, zanim ta zorientuje się w czym tkwi haczyk.

\- Hive Keeper? - powtórzyła. - Co to znaczy?

Dowódca westchnął i spojrzał na Clearcut.

\- Doktorku… wyjaśnisz jej? - gestem ręki wskazał na przyjaciela. - Najlepiej z nas znasz Stary Kodeks.

\- Dzięki - mruknął przez zęby.

\- Nie ma za co - odciął się Wraith.

Moonlight spoglądała raz na jednego, raz na drugiego.

\- Wnioskując po waszych reakcjach, czuję tutaj jakiś podstęp - zauważyła i splotła ramiona na piersi, patrząc podejrzanie na Clearcut. - A więc. W czym tkwi haczyk? - zażądała wyjaśnień.

\- W zasadzie w niczym - skłamał, chociaż miał nadzieje, że przekonywująco. - To… honorowy tytuł, za wyjątkowe zasługi dla hive… Stary przywilej.

\- Honorowy?... To dlaczego tak kombinujecie, który będzie tym pechowcem i powie mi o tym? - wytknęła, splatając ramiona na piersi i znów zerkając na obu.

\- Ależ czemu pechowcem? - znowu skłamał, próbując być zrelaksowanym i wesołym. A potem spoważniał, widząc jej ponure spojrzenie. - O rany - jęknął.

Moonlight przeniosła wzrok na pozostałych… a oni, niczym jeden mąż, cofnęli się o krok. Samica pokiwała powoli głową i odwróciła do Dowódcy, z wymownym wyrazem twarzy, oczekującym wyjaśnień.

Wraith westchnął ciężko, zrezygnowany.

\- To miała być taka… przykrywka, dla przyznania ci tytułu Królowej - wymamrotał niechętnie.

\- Królowej?!... Pogięło was, czy co?!

\- To nasza wspólna decyzja - odezwał się Stardrift, występując do przodu. - Zrozum, dla większości z nas utrata Królowej jest bardzo… dyskomfortową sprawą. Więc kiedy Doktorek opowiedział nam o tym starym przepisie, uznaliśmy, że prędzej przystaniesz na coś takiego…

Przerwał, widząc jej ponure spojrzenie.

\- Tytuł Hive Keeper może nadać Wraith cała załoga, w jednomyślnym głosowaniu, za wyjątkowe zasługi dla hive - dokończył Clearcut. - A to co zrobiłaś dla nas wszystkich - dodał, stając tuż przed nią.

\- Zrobiła to, co uznałam za konieczne i nie oczekuję za to niczego... Koniec tematu - burknęła.

Nie chciała o tym rozmawiać. Nikt nie chciał. Dla wszystkich był to bardzo nieprzyjemny temat.

\- Wiem, moja droga - powiedział łagodnie. - Po prostu… Wszyscy jesteśmy twoimi dłużnikami i… nie wiedzieliśmy, jak ci to wynagrodzić…

\- Na pewno nie ogłaszając mnie Królową - mruknęła.

\- To nie tak - odparł spokojnie. - Jak już wspomniałem, tytuł Hive Keeper jest honorowy. W dawnych czasach był to największy zaszczyt dla Wraith ze względu na przysługujące mu przywileje. Wyżej stała tylko jego własna Królowa. Nawet inne Królowe nie mogły mieć władzy nad takim Wraith… To dawno zapomniany przepis ze Starego Kodeksu, z czasów Wielkiej Wojny… W późniejszych czasach ten zapis stał się niewygodny dla większości Królowych, ale nie usunięto go z Kodeksu.

\- Domyślam się dlaczego był niewygodny - odparła lekko ironicznie.

\- Ale dla nas jest obecnie bardzo przydatny… Tobie pozwala na zachowanie dotychczasowego stanowiska… a nam daje… hmm, jakby to określić?... Substytut Królowej? - zażartował.

\- Substytut Królowej? - powtórzyła, lekko rozbawiona i pokręciła głową, wzdychając ciężko. - Czułam, że coś kombinujecie. Od dwóch dni wszyscy zachowywali się… dziwnie.

\- Najwyraźniej spiski nie są naszą mocną stroną - parsknął Clearcut i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Ale

tylko tak możemy okazać ci naszą wdzięczność… Posiadanie Królowej to bardziej niejako… efekt uboczny.

Dodatkowa korzyść ze względu na to, że jesteś samicą… Ale zapewniam cię, że naszym głównym zamiarem było uhonorowanie tego wszystkiego, co robiłaś dla hive po tym, jak ludzie zniszczyli flotę twojej matki.

Moonlight znowu westchnęła ciężko.

\- Przypuszczam, że i tak nie mam wyboru, skoro to… jednomyślna konspiracja - zmierzyła wszystkich spojrzeniem, mrużąc nieco oczy.

\- Cieszę się, że wreszcie to zrozumiałaś - rzucił wesoło Doktorek, poklepując ją po ramieniu.

Zmierzyła go ponurym wzrokiem, a on wyszczerzył do niej zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Ale jeśli ktokolwiek nazwie mnie Królową… połamie mu wszystkie kości i wystrzelę w kosmos - zaznaczyła.

\- Zgoda - odparł zadowolony. - Moje gratulacje… Hive Keeper - dodał i skinął formalnie głową.

\- Dobra, dobra… Nie przyzwyczajajmy się zbytnio do tego - mruknęła, wskazując na nich placem.

\- Jak sobie życzysz… - rzucił niespodziewanie Sunblaze, obejmując ją ramieniem - … Moja Królowo - zadrwił, a ona spojrzała na niego ponuro. - To znaczy, Hive Keeper - udał, że szybko poprawia swoja pomyłkę i wyszczerzył do niej zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

Moonlight pokręciła lekko głowa, rozbawiona.

Hive Keeper, pomyślała.

Z jednej strony czuła się zaszczycona tym tytułem… i rozumiała powody innych dotyczące Królowej… jednak z drugiej… Miała tylko nadzieję, że wszyscy wciąż będą ją traktować jak do tej pory, a nie jak… Królową.

Dowódca podszedł do niej i skinął nieco głowa, z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego - powiedział Skyfall. - Jak mawiał twój ojciec.

\- Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego - powtórzyli chórem pozostali.

Samica uśmiechnęła się szeroko, rozbawiona.

To hasło brzmiało trochę dziwnie w ustach Wraith. Na typowych hiveships ta zasada nie obowiązywała już od tysiącleci. Jak zresztą wiele jej podobnych, zapisanych w Starym Kodeksie. Ale ich hive nie był taki jak inne… od załogi począwszy, a na panujących tu zasadach skończywszy… **"**

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 35**

 ** _Ta sama krew_.**

 **E** mber skinął lekko głowa i uśmiechnął się do Moonlight.

Był spokojny, nawet trochę nieśmiały i chłonny wiedzy… słodki na swój szczególny sposób, uznała dawno temu. I o połowę starszy od niej - miał bowiem prawie pięćset lat. Wysoki, raczej szczupły, o częściowo spiętych z tyłu głowy włosach i podwójnej bródce, pomiędzy którą widniał niewielki tatuaż. Był jednym z naukowców technicznych na hive Starbursta… I jedynym dzieckiem Shadowmist.

Ale kiedy kilka wieków temu jego matka planowała jego narodziny, nie taka miała być rola młodego Wraith. W zamysłach Sunbreeze, Ember miał zostać jej Blade. Królowa uznała, że krew z jej krwi będzie najlepszym dla niej obrońcą… i najbardziej oddanym. Uznała też, że najlepszym materiałem na ojca będzie któryś z Najstarszych.

Urodzone po Wielkiej Wojnie samice zawsze uważały, że Wraith urodzeni przed wojną, są nośnikiem najlepszych genów. Silni fizycznie i umysłem, a także wszechstronni… Chociaż mieli pewną sporą wadę: ich przedwojenny sposób wychowania wpływał na ich światopogląd, a tym samym na sposób spostrzegania Królowych i wzajemnych relacji, co czyniło z nich trudnych... „podwładnych". Dlatego też większość z nich służyła na hive Najstarszych Królowych. One najlepiej rozumiały tkwiącą wciąż w nich potrzebę… "swobody". Nie kontrolowały ich poczynań w taki sam sposób, w jaki Młodsze Królowe kontrolowały swoją załogę, pozwalając im zachować poczucie… samowystarczalności.

Był tylko jeden problem: Najstarsi rzadko godzili się zostać ojcami potomstwa Młodych Królowych - z sobie tylko znanych powodów. I mieli do tego prawo, nadane im przez Szarą Radę. Ale Sunbreeze była uparta. Poprosiła więc Radę aby przydzieliła na jej hive Shadowmist jako… tymczasowego Watchmastera, pod pretekstem wyszkolenia przez niego nowego Szefa Ochrony po tym, jak jej poprzedni… nie wywiązawszy się ze swoich obowiązków, został permanentnie usunięty z hive. Wtedy nikt nawet nie przypuszczał jaki będzie miało to finał… z Sunbreeze włącznie.

Chociaż Mist, ze względu na matkę, wywodził się z Domu Twilight, to jednak silne w nim geny ojca z Domu Light in Darknes sprawiły, że los Ember już przez _Vocatora_ został zapowiedziany w zupełnie innym kierunku, niż chciała Królowa: miał zostać Cleverman.

Moonlight mogła sobie tylko wyobrażać wściekłość Sunbreeze, która rozkazała Shadowmist zabrać swoją "pomyłkę" z jej hive. W ten sposób Wraith powrócił na Unbroken z wystraszonym, małym chłopcem. Ale dzięki temu ona zyskała towarzysza do długich rozmów, nie tylko o sprawach technicznych…

Sheppard zmarszczył nieco brwi na jego widok. Gdzieś już go widział, pomyślał… ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć gdzie.

\- Wietrzysz się? - zażartował Skyrim z szerokim uśmiechem, zachowując się jakby zupełnie nie dostrzegał pułkownika.

\- Łapię oddech po ostatnich… rewelacjach - odparła podobnym tonem.

\- Chyba nie były najlepsze - dodał Ember. - Wnioskując po twoim tonie - wyjaśnił.

\- Nazwałabym to raczej: mała katastrofą - niemal mruknęła. - Rada zastanawia się nad przyznaniem mi statutu Królowej.

\- …Dlaczego? - zdziwił się Rimi.

\- Z powodu ich… deficytu… Zbierają flotę przeciwko Technicznym i im więcej mają statków po swojej stronie, tym lepiej dla nich… A inne Królowe nie będą słuchać _Protheu_.

\- Ale powinny Hive Keeper - zauważył Ember, a oni spojrzeli na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem. - A ty nim przecież jesteś… W prawdzie to dawno zapomniany tytuł, ale wciąż obowiązujący, skoro Rada wciąż stosuje się do zasad Starego Kodeksu.

Moonlight uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Ember… jesteś geniuszem - rzuciła i klepnęła go dłońmi w oba ramiona, zachwycona jego pomysłem, po czym zerwała się z miejsca.

On natomiast wydawał się być zadowolony z jej pochwały… chociaż nie miał bladego pojęcia jaki pomysł zaświtał w jej głowie.

\- Gdzie biegniesz?! - zawołał za nią Skyrim.

\- Porozmawiać ze Skallem!… Mam pomysł! - odparła w biegu.

\- Nie cierpię kiedy tak mówi - mruknął Wraith. - To zawsze zapowiada kłopoty - dodał i warknął cicho pod nosem, po czym klepnął przyjaciela w ramię. - Chodź - dodał i ruszył biegiem za nią.

Ember spojrzał tylko na Skywalkera, wzruszając lekko ramionami, po czym obaj dogonili Skyrim.

Odgłosy biegnących stóp nie były tutaj takie głośne jak na większości hiveships. Ta organiczna podłoga tłumiła je stosunkowo dobrze, dlatego stojąca w niewielkim pomieszczeniu grupka Wraith nie od razu zauważyła pojawienie się młodej samicy.

\- …Ojciec wspominał, że masz syna - mówiła właśnie Alabaster. - Ile ma lat?

\- Trzy.

\- Mój prawie pięć… Może mogliby się zapoznać? - zaproponowała. - O ile oczywiście nie masz nic przeciwko?

Teyla chciała już odpowiedzieć, chociaż w pierwszej chwili zawahała się, nie wiedząc jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, kiedy nagle jej uwagę przyciągnęła Moonlight.

Zaraz za nią do sali wbiegła trójka Wraith, od razu przyjmując poważne pozy. Dwóch z nich ukłoniło się formalnie na widok Królowych.

\- Chyba mam pomysł jak wybrnąć z tej całej… Królowej - rzuciła Mo jeszcze z progu i podeszła do nich. - W zasadzie ten genialny pomysł należy do Ember - dodała z uśmiechem i klepnęła go w ramię.

Młody naukowiec uśmiechnął się niepewnie, a Alabaster zerknęła na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- No to znowu będą kłopoty - mruknął Skyfall, a Mo zmierzyła go ponurym wzrokiem. - Zawsze kiedy tak mówisz, kończy się to kłopotami - zauważył spokojnie.

\- To samo powiedziałem - wtrącił Skyrim.

\- Dzięki za wsparcie. Wiedziałam, że mogę na was liczyć - wytknęła im.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - odparł Dowódca i skinął lekko głową, rozbawiony.

\- A co to za pomysł? - zainteresowała się Steelflower.

Moonlight spojrzała na nią, rezygnując z riposty, którą już miała zaserwować oficerowi Wraith.

\- Wykorzystanie mojego statutu Hive Keeper…

\- Kogo? - dziwiła się Alabaster.

\- Hive Keeper - powtórzył Raptor. - Stary tytuł honorowy z czasów Wielkiej Wojny. Miedzy innymi miał służyć na wypadek, gdyby jakiś hive stracił swoją Królową i nie mógł mieć nowej… Wtedy, cała załoga jednomyślnym głosem, mogła przyznać taki statut jednemu z nich, najbardziej zasłużonemu dla hive… Domyślam się, że wiecie o tym od Clearcut - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Tak - odparła Mo. - W ten sposób jestem dla nich… substytutem Królowej - parsknęła, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło starego Wraith.

\- Substytut Królowej? - powtórzył, kręcąc głową.

\- Ale jak ma ci to pomóc? - spytała Alabaster.

\- Hive Keeper ma prawa zbliżone do Królowej - wyjaśniła Mo. - Nie musi podporządkowywać się innym Królowym… Chyba, że przysięgnie którejś lojalność. Wtedy tylko ona ma nad nim władzę.

\- Niestety zapis pochodzi ze Starego Kodeksu i przestał być stosowany jeszcze w czasach Wielkiej Wojny - dodał Raptor. - Był nieco… niewygodny dla części Królowych.

\- Domyślam się dlaczego - powiedziała z lekkim rozbawieniem Steelflower.

\- Ale to może być problem, aby Królowe z późniejszych pokoleń zaakceptowały to…

\- Ale można ten problem obejść - odezwał się niespodziewanie kobiecy, chociaż lekko gardłowy głos.

Spojrzeli w kierunku wejścia, gdzie stała Sunrise.

Wraith samce pokłonili się formalnie, kiedy ruszyła powoli w ich stronę, a samice skinęły tylko lekko głową.

\- Przyznam, że zupełnie zapomniałyśmy o takiej możliwości - dodała i spojrzała na Skyfalla. - Domyślam się, że na ten pomysł twoja załoga wpadła po śmierci Nightwind. Ty do dzisiaj traktujesz Mo, jak dziecko, nad którym powierzono ci pieczę… dwieście lat temu - wytknęła mu z ironia.

\- Nie chcę nic mówić, ale ty traktujesz wciąż tak jego… po pięciu tysiącach lat - wytknął jej Raptor, nie starając się nawet ukryć ironii w swoim głosie.

Królowa spojrzała na niego lekko rozbawiona.

\- Ponieważ on jest moim dzieckiem - odparła spokojnie, zerkając na syna.

Sheppard uniósł lekko brew na te słowa. Moonlight nie wspominała, że jej Dowódca jest synem jednaj z Królowych z Szarej Rady… To była ciekawa informacja, pomyślał. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że właśnie spiskuje przeciwko własnej matce. Ale przynajmniej potwierdziło to jego dotychczasową opinię o Wraith: nigdy nie należy im ufać, bo wbiją ci nóż w plecy, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewasz.

Zupełnie inną rzeczą, która go zaskoczyła, była wymiana zdań, której przysłuchiwał się z zainteresowaniem. Już podczas kontaktów z Wraith z hiveship babki Moonlight zauważył, że relacje pomiędzy Najstarszymi z Wraith są nieraz inne, niż te, które znali do tej pory. Najstarsze Królowe zdawały się być znacznie bardziej wyrozumiałe dla Najstarszych samców. A teraz, kiedy dowiedział się od Raptora, że kiedyś te relacje były bardziej zbliżone do ludzkich zachowań, zaczynał rozumieć dlaczego. Pomimo dziesięciu tysięcy lat, Najstarsi Wraith wciąż traktowali się często wzajemnie jak równi sobie. Natomiast późniejsze pokolenia coraz bardziej przyjmowały za standard zachowania, które znano obecnie: Królowa jest władzą najwyższa i absolutną… a wypowiedź Raptora była by nie do pomyślenia i zapewne surowo ukarana. Może nawet śmiercią.

\- A wracając do waszego pomysłu z Hive Keeper… jest on dobry, ale jak zauważył Raptor, może nie wystarczyć - powiedziała Sunrise, spoglądając na Mo. - Nawet jeżeli Rada go zaakceptuje i uchroni cię to od roli Królowej…. przed którą tak się bronisz - wytknęła jej lekko rozbawiona - to i tak obawiam się, że nie wystarczy to, aby inne Królowe zaakceptowały cię jak równego sobie. Na pewno nie wszystkie.

\- Wspomniałaś, że można to obejść - zauważył Skyfall.

\- Tak. Jest tylko jeden sposób: było by lepiej, gdyby wasz hive należał do jakiejś Królowej. Wtedy Moonlight byłaby kimś w rodzaju jej… przedstawiciela. To uciszyłoby Królowe niechętne konieczności współpracy z… _Protheu_.

\- Czyli muszę złożyć komuś przysięgę lojalności - powiedziała Mo.

\- Ty i Skyfall, jako Dowódca waszego hive - przypomniała. - Pamiętaj, że w przypadku braku Królowej, tylko razem możecie przemawiać w imieniu całej załogi.

\- Tak, wiem - niemal mruknęła, zastanawiając się.

W prawdzie miała wręcz genialny pomysł, co do wyboru takiej Królowej… ale.

No właśnie, było jedno, wielkie ALE - Skyfall nigdy się na to nie zgodzi, pomyślała. Mógł brać udział w całej tej maskaradzie, ale ten pomysł zdecydowanie byłby dla niego nie do zaakceptowania.

Musiała więc poważnie przemyśleć wybór innej Królowej, która jednocześnie jak najmniej ingerowałaby w to, co dzieje się na Invention.

Spojrzała na Dowódcę i już chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy zza skórzanego mankietu jego płaszcza wydobył się cichy dźwięk.

\- Wybaczcie - powiedział i pokłonił się nieco Królowym, po czym odszedł na bok, wyciągając zza mankietu niewielkie urządzenie komunikacyjne. - Tak? - mruknął.

\- Dowódco, przyleciał Starscreamer - odezwał się cichy głos. - Jego Królowa żąda natychmiastowego spotkania z tobą i Mo.

Wraith oficer zerknął przez ramię na Moonlight, a ta warknęła cicho pod nosem.

\- Czego ona znowu chce? - burknęła.

\- Zaraz tam będę - odparł Skyfall do komunikatora i rozłączył się. - Zobaczę o co chodzi - dodał i pokłonił się ponownie, po czym wyszedł.

\- A ty chodź ze mną. Porozmawiamy z resztą Rady o waszym pomyśle - powiedziała Sunrise do młodej samicy i ruszyła przodem.

Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, kiedy samce Wraith pokłonili się nisko.

Ten pewien rodzaj… nonszalancji wobec samic, był jedną z kolejnych rzeczy, które zaskoczyły ostatnio pułkownika w kulturze Wraith. Czasami czuł się jak na dworze królewskim opisywanym w historycznych przekazach. Zastanawiał się jakich jeszcze rewelacji się dowie, chociaż z drugiej strony zaczynał się już powoli do tego przyzwyczajać.

\- Ja też mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia - rzekł Raptor i pokłoniwszy się pozostałym dwóm Królowym, także wyszedł z niewielkiego pomieszczenia.

\- Zagrożenie ze strony Technicznych musi być większe niż sądziłam - niemal mruknęła Alabaster, zerkając w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? - spytała Steelflower, zadając pytanie, które nasunęło się także Sheppardowi, ale którego nie mógł zadać Królowej jako Wraith.

\- Rada rzadko bywa tak… uczynna - odparła, spoglądając na Teyla. - Lubią Mo, ale… jakby to powiedzieć… ich chęć pomocy jest dla mnie zaskoczeniem. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam, aby tak starały się znaleźć jak najlepsze dla wszystkich rozwiązanie… To Szara Rada, Najstarsze Królowe. One wydają polecenia, reszta je wykonuje. Bez względu na to, czy jesteś samicą czy samcem.

\- Wraith wciąż są podzieleni - dodał Starburst. - Ciężko będzie osiągnąć jedność z czasów Wielkiej Wojny… Ale masz rację. Zagrożenie ze strony Technicznych musi być większe, niż się mówi, skoro Rada przystaje na rozwiązania, które normalnie od razu zostałyby odrzucone, byle tylko zyskać dodatkowe statki.

\- A ile statków już mają? - spytała Steelflower.

\- Samych hiveships razem z naszymi? Trzydzieści, może trochę więcej.

\- To ile statków mają Techniczni, skoro Rada wciąż się ich obawia.

\- Tu nie chodzi o ilość… Moja Królowo… Ale o jakość - odparł tajemniczo. - Według danych wywiadu, Techniczni zaczęli łączyć technologię Wraith z ludzką, a nawet Lantean. Co oznacza mocniejsze i szybsze statki, lepsze uzbrojenie, a może nawet i osłony.

Teyla nie odpowiedziała. To nie była dobra wiadomość.

Do tej pory sądzili, że to Wraith są ich największym problemem. A teraz okazuje się, że ich odłam, prawdopodobnie jest jeszcze silniejszym wrogiem.

A co najgorsze sami się do tego przyczynili, doprowadzając swoimi poczynaniami do wybuchu wojny domowej wśród Wraith, podczas której oddzielił się od reszty jeden z klanów, tworząc własną nację - Techniczni, dawni Uzdrowiciele Hiveships… w ludzkich kategoriach: inżynierowie.

.

.

 **M** oonlight weszła do doku naziemnej bazy Szarej Rady Wraith, gdzie czekał już na nią niewielki transportowiec.

Wiadomość od Stardrift była krótka, ale wymowna. Skoro oficer prosił, aby natychmiast wróciła na Invention, musiało się coś stać. A ona domyślała się co jest tego powodem… a dokładniej kto: Nightflower. Zapewne jej pół-siostra postanowiła wykorzystać okazję i domagać się, aby hive stał się jej własnością, pomyślała Mo. I miała ku temu solidne podstawy. Była pierwszą córka Nightwind i po jej śmierci to ona miała wszelkie prawa to przejęcia po matce żerowisk oraz floty. A Invention był łakomym kąskiem, który Nightflower bardzo pragnęła przejąć… chociażby tylko po to, aby Moonlight stała się jej podwładną.

Młoda samica weszła na boczny trap statku, lecz zatrzymała się i odwróciła, słysząc w umyśle wołanie.

Na platformę weszły właśnie dwie młode Królowe w asyście czwórki Wraith.

\- Alabaster uważa, że będzie lepiej, jeśli polecimy z Toba - powiedziała jeszcze z daleka Steelflower.

\- Wiesz, że twoja pół-siostra bywa nieobliczalna - dodała Alabaster, kiedy podeszły bliżej. - A przy nas będzie musiała się pilnować… Poza tym nie przepuszczę okazji, aby trochę ją podrażnić.

Mo uniosła nieco brew i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Królowo Alabaster, nie poznaję cię - parsknęła. - Skąd u ciebie takie niskie instynkty?

\- Pojawiają się zawsze, kiedy twoja siostra jest w pobliżu - odparła. - A Rada wciąż rozważa twoją propozycję, więc nie jesteśmy im potrzebni.

\- W porządku… Skoro chcecie się pchać w paszczę lwa - zażartowała Mo i weszła do środka.

\- To jakieś zwierzę? - spytała Alabaster, ruszając za nią.

\- Tak. Pochodzi z Ziemi… Duży drapieżnik.

\- Masz może dostęp do ich danych? - spytała zaciekawiona. - Jestem niezwykle ciekawa jak wygląda Ziemia, jaką ma roślinność i zwierzęta. Ojciec wspominał, że żyjący tam ludzie dzielą się na wiele kultur… To fascynujące, że na jednej planecie rozwinęło się aż tyle różnych nacji.

\- Poproszę ich o ogólnodostępne informacje o ich planecie - odparła.

\- Była bym ci bardzo wdzięczna - rzuciła.

Mo pomyślała, że już dawno nie widziała jej tak podekscytowanej. Miała wyraz twarzy małego dziecka zachwyconego jakimś niezwykłym odkryciem.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo interesuje Cię ta planeta? - zdziwiła się Steelflower, kiedy siadały na ławkach w luku pasażerskim.

\- Wychowałaś się wśród ludzi. Nigdy nie interesowała cię ich kultura? - zdziwiła się Alabaster. - Przeczytałam chyba wszystkie publikacje dostępne w Strażnicy Wiedzy na temat ludzkich społeczeństw. Szczególnie interesujące są te, które istniały przed Wielka Wojną. Osiągnięcia niektórych z nich są fascynujące. Gdyby nie wojna, sądzę że z czasem te cywilizacje mogłyby przewyższyć nawet Lantean w ich osiągnięciach.

\- Nie sądziłam, że Wraith interesują się takimi rzeczami - powiedziała Teyla.

\- Nie wszyscy - przyznała. - Dla sporej części ludzie są tylko pokarmem… Ale niektórzy z nas, i chodzi mi tutaj o młodsze pokolenia, wciąż mają w sobie chęci poznania. Jak nasi przodkowie. Jak Pierwsi Wraith, którzy aby przetrwać, musieli nauczyć się jak najwięcej i dzielić się ze sobą tą wiedzą. Po wojnie, kiedy to my staliśmy się dominującą potęgą, zaczęliśmy popadać w powolną stagnację… Wyobraź sobie, że matka mojej matki, Firerain, była przed Wielka Wojną fizykiem. A Nightstorm specjalizowała się w bio-inżynierii.

\- Samice? - zdziwiła się Steelflower.

\- Jak powiedział Raptor, przed Wielką Wojną nasze społeczeństwo rządziło się nieco innymi prawami, Moja Królowo - wtrącił spokojnie Starburst. - Nie było podziału jak teraz… Moja matka starała nauczyć takiego myślenia moją siostrę, a matkę Mo, która zaczynała jako Dowódca krążownika. Była bardzo dobrym strategiem. Zgłębiała także nauki z dziedziny chemii. Ale późniejsze pokolenia, chociaż w dzieciństwie otrzymywały stosowne wykształcenie, coraz bardziej preferowały obecny podział ról i ukierunkowanie tylko na jedną dziedzinę. Obecnie, młodzi naukowcy, jak Ember, to niezmierna rzadkość - gestem głowy wskazał młodego Wraith, który wydawał się być speszony pochwałą swego Dowódcy. - W prawdzie specjalizuje się w kwestiach technicznych, ale jego wiedza jest znacznie szersza i obejmuje wiele dziedzin nauki. Dlatego jest tak cennym dla nas nabytkiem… Naukowcy Midsummer są wszechstronnie wykształceni, więc potrafią radzić sobie w różnych sytuacjach… adaptować się do nowych warunków. Do tego samego powinniśmy dążyć i my, jeżeli chcemy ich pokonać… Inaczej zniszczą nas szybciej, niż Nowi Lanteanie - dodał, zerkając na pułkownika.

Skywalker zachował obojętną twarz. Nie mógł zareagować, nie zdradzając się. Ale z wielkim zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie… kolejnej, która całkowicie zaburzyła jego dotychczasowe wyobrażenia o Wraith. Młoda Królowa zafascynowana ludzkimi kulturami, czy Najstarsze z Królowych, które w zamierzchłych czasach specjalizowały się w naukach ścisłych wymagających naprawdę sporej wiedzy… To nie były rzeczy, których spodziewał się tutaj dowiedzieć.

W prawdzie wiedzieli, że Wraith są bardzo inteligentną rasą, ale inaczej to sobie wyobrażał… chociaż sam nie potrafił teraz dokładnie określić: jak. Po prostu… inaczej. To było jedyne określenie, jakie przychodziło mu na myśl.

Transportowiec opadł powoli na platformę w doku Starscreamera, więc mogli podejść do włazu, aby wyjść na zewnątrz.

\- Lepiej będzie, jeśli wyjdę jako pierwsza - oznajmiła Alabaster. - Zanim zechcą zacząć do nas strzelać… Czego można się spodziewać po Nightflower - dodała z nuta ironii.

Starburst skinął tylko głową i otworzył właz. Płyta odsunęła się w bok, ukazując opuszczony już trap… a na jego końcu grupkę uzbrojonych żołnierzy celujących wprost w nią. Przewodzący im oficer otworzył szeroko oczy na widok młodej Królowej. To nie ją spodziewał się zobaczyć.

\- Opuście broń - rozkazał krótko i pokłonił się formalnie. - Wybacz, Milady. Spodziewaliśmy się kogoś innego.

\- Tak, wiem - odparła z królewską wyniosłością, ruszając dostojnie w dół trapu. - Twoja Królowa jest zbyt przewidywalna… i szalona, jeśli sądzi, że takie zachowanie w strefie neutralnej ujdzie jej płazem.

Wraith chciał odpowiedzieć, kiedy dostrzegł wychodząca ze statku Steelflower, a za nią resztę. Ponownie pokłonił się na widok Królowej… kolejnej.

\- Moja Królowa ma wszelkie prawa, aby domagać się zwrotu Invention, który Moonlight bezprawnie przejęła po śmierci ich matki…

\- Ona niczego nie przejęła bezprawnie - przerwała mu stanowczo, chociaż spokojnie. - Nie będę z tobą dyskutowała na ten temat. Natychmiast zaprowadź nas do swojej Królowej… Osobiście przemówię jej do rozsądku.

\- Tak, Milady - odparł pokornie, chociaż wyraźnie niezadowolony i wskazał drogę.

Alabaster ruszyła przodem, a za nią pozostali przybysze.

Hivemaster zerknął nieprzyjemnie na Moonlight, kiedy młoda samica mijała go, ale wiedział, że w tej sytuacji pojmanie jej mogłoby narazić wszystkich, a zwłaszcza jego Królową, na gniewa Rady. W jednym zgadzał się z Alabaster: byli w Strefie Neutralnej i nie powinni nadużywać cierpliwości Rady.

Drzwi sali tronowej były już otwarte, kiedy dotarli na miejsce.

Dowódca hive zatrzymał się i zaprosił je gestem ręki do środka, ale młoda, ognistowłosa Królowa przystanęła na chwilę i spojrzała na ojca.

\- Zaczekajcie tutaj - powiedziała spokojnie i zaraz dodała, widząc niezadowoloną minę Starbursta, zanim ten zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Tak będzie lepiej, ojcze. Lepiej jej niepotrzebnie nie drażnić.

\- W porządku… Ale gdyby…

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nightflower może i jest porywcza, ale nie szalona - zapewniła go spokojnie, uśmiechając się lekko, po czym ruszyła dalej, a pozostałe dwie samice za nią.

Kiedy tylko weszły do komnaty, drzwi zasunęły się za nimi. Zostały same.

Steelflower zerknęła nerwowo za siebie, a potem spojrzała w kierunku tronu. Moonlight bardzo dokładnie opisała siedząca na nim Królowa, pomyślała. Była postury matki i spoglądała na wszystkich z tą samą wyniosłością, co Nightwind. Jej długie, ciemne włosy zaczesane były do tyłu i ozdobione na granicy czoła lekko czerwonym pasmem, rozchodzącym się dalej promieniście po głowie. Tuż poniżej widniał jej tatuaż składający się z licznych plamek i otaczający całą twarz, by w okolicach ucha zbiec na szyję i dalej w dół.

Ubrana była w długi, czarny płaszcz z czerwoną podszewką oraz czarne spodnie.

Uśmiechnęła się szyderczo kącikiem ust na ich widok.

\- Nie sądzisz, że ich obecność w czymś ci pomoże… _Protheu_ \- powiedziała z pogardą.

\- ICH obecność powinna cię powstrzymać przed zrobieniem jakiegoś głupstwa - powiedziała spokojnie Alabaster, chociaż z królewską dumą. - Zanim będzie za późno… dla ciebie - dodała złowieszczo.

\- To nasze wewnętrzne sprawy. Nic wam do nich - niemal warknęła Nightflower.

\- Trzeba było, TYCH SPRAW, nie zaczynać na terenie neutralnym… Poza tym zapominasz, że Moonlight została mianowana przez Nightwind na Hivemaster Invention. I nawet, jeśli ty masz pierwszeństwo do żerowisk i statków waszej matki, to chyba nie sądzisz, że Rada nie zareagowałaby wcześniej, gdyby w pełni popierała twoje żądania.

\- Rada nie zareagowała ze względu na Nightstorm… Obie doskonale wiemy, że Mo jest jej ulubienicą.

\- Może ciebie też by tak traktowała, gdybyś nie zachowywała się tak…

Alabaster przerwała, czując czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Spojrzała w bok. Mo uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie.

\- W porządku - powiedziała i spojrzała na siostrę, podchodząc bliżej. - Załatwmy to raz na zawsze… Czego chcesz?

\- Dobrze wiesz. Tego, co mi się należy: Invention - syknęła. - Wraz z cała załogą.

\- A ty wiesz, że nie mogę ci tego dać… Nie skażę przyjaciół na śmierć.

\- Taaak, twój Dowódca powiedział to samo - odparła z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem i zerknęła na boczne drzwi.

Moonlight skierowała wzrok w tym samym kierunku.

Pojedyncza, organiczna płyta odskoczyła w bok i do środka weszło dwóch żołnierzy trzymających za ramiona i niemal ciągnących za sobą z trudem utrzymującego się na własnych nogach oficera Wraith. Jego głowa zwisała bezwładnie w dół.

\- Skall - szepnęła z przerażeniem Mo i podbiegła do nich.

Żołnierze pchnęli więźnia do przodu, a ten upadł na podłogę tuż przed młodą samicą.

\- Skall? - powtórzyła, klękając przy nim i odwracając go na wznak.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy na widok jego poranionej twarzy… i rany na piersi po żerowaniu.

To dlatego był taki słaby, pomyślała. Zostawili mu tylko tyle sił życiowych, aby przeżył, ale zbyt mało aby był w stanie regenerować swoje rany. To częsta praktyka w przypadku Wraith, którego chciano przesłuchać. To miało sprawić, aby taki osobnik był słaby jak człowiek… i mniej wytrzymały na ból, a tym samym szybciej skłonić go do mówienia.

Dowódca otworzył powoli oczy, ale zdawał się w ogóle nie reagować na to, co dzieje się wokół. Ostatni raz Mo widziała go w takim stanie ponad sześćdziesiąt lat temu… na Hyanivis.

\- Jego lojalność wobec ciebie jest zadziwiająca - powiedziała Nightflower. - Na tyle, że ośmielił się nazwać cię swoją Królową… Ciebie… _Protheu_ \- warknęła z pogardą.

\- Moonlight jest Hive Keeper - wtrąciła Alabaster. - A zgodnie ze Starym Kodeksem, Hive Keeper ma te same prawa co Kró…

\- To stary, bezużyteczny obecnie tytuł - przerwała jej chłodno Nightflower.

\- A co jeśli Szara Rada uzna ten tytuł? - rzuciła szybko Steelflower, stając obok Alabaster.

Dopiero wtedy Królowa zdała się w ogóle zauważyć jej obecność.

Spojrzała na nią, w pierwszej chwili równie pogardliwie jak na Mo, zauważyła Teyla, ale zaraz potem wyraz jej twarzy złagodniał.

\- Po tym, co o tobie słyszałam, spodziewałam się, że będziesz bardziej rozsądna - powiedziała.

\- Po tym, co słyszałaś? - zdziwiła się.

\- Przechytrzyłaś samą Solarwind i zajęłaś jej miejsce, ponieważ ta zlekceważyła cię. Myślała, że nie stanowisz dla niej zagrożenia ze względu na twój młody wiek… i przeszłość… Wtedy pomyślałam, że wreszcie pojawiła się Królowa, z którą będzie można stworzyć potężny sojusz… Sojusz, który być może nawet z powrotem zjedna Wraith… Ale ty wybrałaś te dwie… nieudacznice - gestem głowy wskazała na Mo i Alabaster. - Myliłam się co do ciebie. Twoja niechlubna przeszłość nigdy nie pozwoli ci zostać prawdziwą Królową - dodała pogardliwie.

Arogancja Nightflower była tym, czego Teyla zawsze spodziewała się po Królowych Wraith. Ale bliższe poznanie innych samic uświadomiło jej, że nie wszystkie są takie… i na chwilę uśpiło jej czujność. Dopiero ta przypomniała jej ponownie, co to znaczy Królowa Wraith…

I miała ochotę skręcić jej za to kark.

\- Prawdziwa Królowa Wraith to pojęcie względne - odparła spokojnie, lecz z dumą Steelflower. - Różnie można rozumieć te słowa… Ale jedno wiem na pewno: z pewnością można tak było powiedzieć o twojej matce… Lecz tobie daleko do niej - dodała, spoglądając na nią lekko pogardliwie i z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

Wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić… ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. W jednym Alabaster miała rację, pomyślała: arogancja Nightflower chyba w każdym wyzwala takie zachowanie.

Młoda Królowa z trudem opanowała swoją wściekłość na te słowa, zaciskając palce na oparciu swojego tronu.

\- Gdyby nie fakt, że znajdujemy się na terenie neutralnym, pożałowałabyś tych słów - wysyczała przez zęby.

\- Daj im spokój - rzuciła Moonlight, wciąż klęcząc przy Dowódcy. - To mnie chciałaś. Ich nie mieszaj do tego.

\- Tak, to prawda - przyznała Nightflower i podniosła się, podchodząc do niej powoli. - Wyobrażałam sobie tą chwilę od dawna… _Protheu_. Chwilę, w której padniesz przede mną na kolana i albo przysięgniesz mi lojalność - chwyciła jej brodę w swoje palce - …albo zginiesz - wysyczała z satysfakcją. Mo cofnęła swoją głowę. - A on zginie razem z tobą - dodała z pogardą, gestem głowy wskazując Wraith - skoro jest taki uparty i upiera się przy nazywaniu cię: Królową.

\- Nie mówiłem o Mo - odezwał się niespodziewanie zmęczonym głosem Skyfall, podnosząc się z trudem. - Mówiłem o niej - dodał i wskazał ręką w kierunku Steelflower.

Nightflower spojrzała wściekle w jej kierunku, a Emmagan otworzyła szeroko oczy, z trudem opanowując swoje zaskoczenie.

Alabaster zmarszczyła nieco brwi, równie zaskoczona, lecz nic nie powiedziała.

\- Złożyliście jej przysięgę? - niemal zagrzmiał wściekły głos Królowej.

Mo spojrzała na Skyfalla, nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć.

\- Jeszcze nie… Czekamy tylko na decyzję Rady w sprawie Mo - odparł Wraith, wstając z trudem, podtrzymywany przez młodą samicę. - Ale to i tak tylko kwestia tego, jako kto Moonlight będzie składała przysięgę: jako Dowódca czy jako Hive Keeper.

Kątem oka dostrzegł zdezorientowane spojrzenie Moonlight, co rozbawiło go nieco.

Nie takich słów się po nim spodziewała. Ale on znał ją zbyt dobrze i wiedział, że kiedy wspominała o składaniu przysięgi lojalności którejś z Królowych, pierwsza na jej liście była Steelflower.

To był logiczny wybór: człowiek udający Wraith, który z rzadka będzie odgrywał swoją rolę, a tym samym nie interesował się zbytnio tym, co dzieje się na Invention. Zresztą, rzeczy nad którymi pracowali co poniektórzy Wraith na ich hive, zapewne były by na rękę Nowym Lanteanom, pomyślał.

Ale w swoim małym planie Dowódca zapomniał o jednej rzeczy: brak przysięgi oznaczał, że Nightflower wciąż formalnie była ich Królową i tym samym mogła w zasadzie bezkarnie nawet zabić Mo.

Kiedy hive tracił Królową, załoga miała trzy możliwości: otrzymać nową Królową wyznaczoną przez Szarą Radę, przyłączyć się do hive córki zmarłej Królowej lub przysiąc lojalność którejkolwiek innej. I powinni zrobić to jak najszybciej, gdyż do tego czasu formalnie należą właśnie do córki ich poprzedniej Królowej… o ile ta ją posiadała. A w tym przypadku była to Nightflower.

A że Moonlight powszechnie była uznawana za oficera we flocie Nightwind i po jej śmierci to Nightflower formalnie stawała się Królową… mogła zrobić ze swoją pół-siostrą co jej się żywnie podoba… a ta nie mogłaby się bronić. Nie może walczyć z Królową jako oficer Wraith.

To właśnie dlatego przez ostatnie lata byli wyrzutkami bez Królowej. Dlatego i z powodu strachu, że każda inna Królowa każe zabić część załogi Invention, kiedy odkryje, nad czym Icestorm pozwalał im pracować… Czasami Skyfall zastanawiał się, czy nawet Nightwind była do końca tego świadoma.

Dowódca spojrzał na Królową, na twarzy której pojawił się właśnie szyderczy uśmiech zadowolenia.

\- A zatem twoje marne życie wciąż należy do mnie… _Protheu_ \- wysyczała z satysfakcją i podskoczyła szybko do swojego tronu, aby z obu stron wyciągnąć z niego sztylety.

\- Flo, przestań! - zawołała Alabaster ruszając w jej stronę. - Już całkiem oszalałaś?! Przecież to twoja siostra… Ta sama krew…

\- Nie wtrącaj się - warknęła Królowa. - Nie masz prawa…

"Mo, przysięga" - rzucił szybko w międzyczasie Skyfall.

Młoda samica skinęła tylko głową i podbiegła do Steelflower, padając tuż przed nią na kolano.

\- Ja, Moonlight, druga córka Nightwind z Klanu Nightwatchers, Dowódca i Hive Keeper Invention, w imieniu swoim i mojej załogi, przysięgam ci lojalność jako mojej prawowitej Królowej i powierzam nasze życie w twoje ręce od teraz aż po kres naszych dni.

Nightflower przyglądała się temu ze wściekłością, lecz nie mogła nic zrobić. Prawo zabraniało jej ingerowania w tym momencie. A ona zawsze przestrzegała zasad.

Poza tym obecność tylu osób uniemożliwiało jej jakąkolwiek reakcję.

\- Przyjmuję twój dar, Moonlight z Klanu Nightwatchers - odparła Teyla i spojrzała dumnie na Nightflower. - Od teraz ona jest moim podwładnym, więc wszelkie roszczenia musisz kierować wpierw do mnie.

\- Skoro tego chcesz - wycedziła przez zęby złowieszczym tonem. - Wyzywam cię zatem na Pojedynek Śmierci, Steelflower, córko Silverdesert z Klanu Silverdracon - wskazała na nią sztyletem. - Jesteś zbyt słaba, by przewodzić sojuszowi.

Moonlight spojrzała szybko z wyrzutem na Dowódcę, ale ten stał spokojnie.

"Uspokój się… Mam pomysł" - powiedział.

W pierwszej chwili na słowa Królowej, Teyla Emmagan poczuła jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła… a potem poczuła czyjąś obecność w swoim umyśle. Zadziwiająco uspokajającą… Lecz nie była to Mo.

"Wyznacz Mo jako swojego Blade do tego pojedynku… To bardzo stary zwyczaj, ale Nightflower przystanie na to, gdyż pragnie walki z Mo" - wyjaśnił jej Skyfall. - "Ty z nią nie wygrasz. W tym jednym jest bardzo dobra… Ale Mo ma spore szanse".

Spore szanse, pomyślała z trwogą Teyla, ale szybko opanowała emocje. Królowa Wraith nigdy nie powinna okazywać strachu i słabości - wszyscy wciąż jej to powtarzali.

\- Przyjmuję twoje wyzwanie, Nightflower, Pierwsza córko Nightwind z Klanu Nightwatchers - odpowiedziała ze spokojem i dumą. - …I wyznaczam Moonlight jako mojego Blade do tego pojedynku - dodała.

Królowa spojrzała na swoja pół-siostrę i uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, ruszając powoli w jej stronę.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się z tego cieszę… _Protheu_ \- wycedziła. - Rada powinna kazać cię zlikwidować już dwieście lat temu.

Moonlight sięgnęła szybko po swoje metalowe pałki ukryte jak zwykle w butach, a te rozsunęły się.

\- Zawsze zastanawiało mnie skąd bierze się w tobie ta cała nienawiść - powiedziała spokojnie.

\- Jesteś hańbą dla naszego ludu - odparła Nightflower i wykonała gwałtowne cięcie jednym z ostrzy.

Mo odchyliła się do tyłu raz i drugi, unikając kolejnych ciosów siostry.

W jednym Skyfall miał rację, pomyślała, a ona była tego świadoma: jej pół-siostra zawsze była bardzo dobra w walce wręcz, lepsza od niej. Ale ona najlepiej znała styl jej walki i dlatego miała największe szanse na pokonanie jej. Teyla nie miałaby żadnych szans z szybkością i zwinnością z jaką walczyła Nightflower.

Poza tym jeszcze jedno przemawiało na korzyść Moonlight - obecność dwóch innych Królowych zmusi jej siostrę do walki fair-play.

Odgłos uderzającego o siebie metalu rozległ się po sali tronowej, kiedy młoda samica zablokowała pałką ostrze sztyletu jej siostry.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 36**

 ** _Rodzinne sekrety_.**

 **S** kywalker spojrzał za odchodzącym Dowódcą Nightflower, a potem z niedowierzaniem i jednocześnie złością przeniósł wzrok na Starbursta.

\- Jak to: walczą? - rzucił i już chciał podejść do drzwi, ale Dowódca zatrzymał go.

\- Zostań tu - powiedział spokojnie. - To Pojedynek Śmierci. Nie możesz tam wejść.

\- Pozabijają się tam - warknął John. - To pojedynek na śmierć i życie…

\- Tak, wiem - mruknął Starburst. - Mo złożyła przysięgę lojalności Steelflower, więc Nightflower wyzwała ją na Pojedynek Śmierci. Mo została wyznaczona jako Blade w tym pojedynku. Ma największe szanse, aby pokonać swoja pół-siostrę. Zna jej styl walki.

\- A co jeśli przegra? - syknął pułkownik.

\- Chyba nie muszę ci mówić co będzie wtedy. Znasz zasady.

Sheppard zacisnął zęby. Tak, znał zasady… zbyt dobrze. Poznał je, kiedy Darkspace wyzwał na pojedynek Wildfire.

\- Nightflower jest lepsza w walce wręcz niż Mo… - zaczął Ember, ale starszy Wraith uciszył go ponurym spojrzeniem.

\- Na jej korzyść działa obecność dwóch innych Królowych - powiedział. - Nightflower będzie musiała walczyć czysto, co zwiększa szanse Mo - dodał i spojrzał na Skyrim. - Powiadom nasze statki. Niech czekają na rozkaz… W razie przegranej Mo niech natychmiast skaczą w nadprzestrzeń. Spotkamy się w punkcie zbornym. Bullseye przekaże ci koordynaty.

Młody Wraith bez słowa skinął głową i ruszył korytarzem w kierunku hangaru.

Starburst spojrzał na Shepparda.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Dedal jest gotów zabrać nas w razie czego - mruknął.

\- Nie martw się o swój tyłek - zadrwił John. - My dotrzymamy naszej części umowy.

Dowódca uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- O to akurat najmniej się martwię.

Pułkownik wydawał się być lekko zaskoczony. Te słowa nie były w stylu Todda, pomyślał. On zawsze najbardziej martwił się o swoją własną skórę. Co więc tym razem się zmieniło? Co mogło być dla niego ważniejsze, niż jego własne życie?

Alabaster? - przypomniał sobie o młodej Królowej.

Być może. W końcu była jego córką.

.

.

 **W** hiteraven warknęła głośno.

Wieści, które właśnie przekazał im Clearcut zdecydowanie nie były po ich myśli.

\- Z tą samica zawsze są kłopoty - warknęła Icesea i spojrzała na Nightstorm. - Twoja córka chciała dobrze, ale trzeba było od razu uśmiercić dziecko. Naukowcy z tamtej planety ostrzegali, że klony często bywają niezrównoważone emocjonalnie, a nawet psychicznie.

\- Tak, pamiętam - mruknęła Nightstorm. - Ale to i tak Nightwind zapłaciła najwyższą cenę za swoją decyzję, pozbawiając swoją rodzoną córkę wszelkich praw z chwilą, w której uparła się, aby uznać Nightflower za swoją pierworodną.

\- Ciekawe po kim odziedziczyła ten upór? - parsknęła lekko Clearsky.

Starsza Królowa spojrzała na nią, ale nic nie powiedziała.

\- Teraz to już nieważne - rzekła Whiteraven, stanowczo ucinając tą rozmowę. - Skupmy się raczej jak przerwać to szaleństwo, zanim Nightflower zabije Moonlight.

\- Zakładasz, że Mo przegra? - zdziwiła się Sunrise.

\- Jest dobrym wojownikiem - wtrąciła Nightstorm. - Ale akurat w tym jednym Flo jest od niej lepsza - przyznała niechętnie. - Mo rzadko z nią wygrywała…

\- Ponieważ Flo oszukiwała - przypomniała jej Silentnight.

\- Tak… dlatego mam nadzieję, że obecność Alabaster i Steelflower powstrzyma ją od tego… co zwiększa szanse Mo na zwycięstwo - mruknęła.

\- Mimo to któraś z nas powinna tego dopilnować - zauważyła Firerain.

\- Tak, to prawda - przyznała i podniosła się. - To moja rodzina, więc ja się tym zajmę - dodała i ruszyła w kierunku transportera, wracając myślą do wydarzeń sprzed dwóch tysięcy lat.

Planeta, a dokładniej księżyc gazowego giganta, który wtedy przypadkiem odkryli, zaskoczył ich w wielu kwestiach. Zamieszkująca go ludzka społeczność nie miała dostępu do systemu gwiezdnych wrót. Miało ich to uchronić przed wykryciem przez Wraith. I przez setki lat udawało się im to, pozwalając rozwinąć się im technologicznie na tyle, by byli zdolni do budowy własnych statków z hipernapędem.

Ale ten sam rozwój technologiczny pozwolił im przeprowadzać eksperymenty genetyczne, które miały doprowadzić do zagłady Wraith - do stworzenia retrowirusa przypominającego działaniem szczepionkę Hoffan, ale nieszkodliwego dla ludzi.

Podczas jednej ze swoich międzyplanetarnych wypraw pojmali Wraith i kilka dron, opierając wszystkie swoje badania na ich próbkach DNA. Ale, tak samo jak w przypadku retrowirusa Nowych Lantean, odkryto, że samice Wraith mogą okazać się odporniejsze. Dlatego też mieszkańcy Lunaris jak nazwali swój księżyc-planetę, skupili swoje badania właśnie na samicach, tworząc liczne klony jedynej zdrowej samicy, jaką udało się im wyhodować…

. . .

 **"…Ż** ołnierze wciąż jeszcze przeczesywali budynek, kiedy Nightstorm i Clearcut kierowali się wprost do głównego laboratorium.

Bitwa trwała dwa dni. Musiano wezwać posiłki, gdyż broń Lunarian okazała się być na tyle zaawansowana, aby szybko poradzić sobie nawet z setkami myśliwców Wraith na raz. A to oznaczało, że jeżeli nawet to nowe żerowisko nie będzie w stanie zrekompensować im poniesionych strat, to i tak zniszczenie go było w interesie wszystkich Wraith - tak zaawansowana ludzka społeczność mogła im poważnie zagrażać… a do tego nie mogli dopuścić.

Samo laboratorium znajdowało się na samotnej wyspie, daleko od stałego lądu i odkryto je przypadkiem, wyczuwając obecność trzymanych w nim klonów Wraith. Było ich dziesiątki, w różnym wieku. Większość niestety została zlikwidowana przez ludzi, zanim żołnierze opanowali budynek. Ale jedno niemowlę uniknęło zagłady - dzięki swojej opiekunce, która ukryła się wraz z nim przed własnymi ludźmi w jednej z nadmorskich jaskiń. Na jej nieszczęście Nightwind wyczuła umysł dziecka i wysłała po nie oddział.

Kiedy Darkstone wrócił, trzymał w ręku zawiniątko, a jego żołnierze prowadzili pojmaną młodą, ludzką samicę.

Królowa podeszła do swojego Watchmaster i uchyliła kocyk. Duże, żółte oczy niemowlęcia spojrzały na nią. Dziecko nie miało więcej niż trzy miesiące.

\- Skąd ją macie? - warknęła do kobiety.

\- Została wychodowana w tym laboratorium - odparła wystraszona. - To klon, jak dziesiątki innych. Ale tylko ją udało mi się ocalić… To tylko niemowlę, a oni kazali zabić ich wszystkich… Bez skrupułów. Jak zwierzęta… Nie mogłam na to patrzeć - dodała ze smutkiem.

\- Zostaw jej dziecko i każ sprowadzić tutaj naszych najlepszych naukowców - Nightwind warknęła do Wraith. - Niech sprawdzą co ci ludzie tutaj robili - poleciła i spojrzała na kobietę. - Wiesz, gdzie są zabici?

\- Dwa poziomy niżej. Zagazowali ich w celach, w których ich trzymano - odparła.

Królowa spojrzała na swojego Dowódcę. Icestorm oglądał właśnie zniszczone częściowo laboratorium. Ludzie próbowali zatrzeć ślady tego, co tutaj robili… lecz na szczęście dla Wraith nie zdążyli na czas zniszczyć wszystkiego.

Oficer podszedł do niej.

\- Dwa poziomy niżej podobno są ciała trzymanych tutaj Wraith - powiedziała spokojnie. - Sprawdźcie to… Ale uważaj. Podobno ich zagazowano, więc gaz wciąż może tam być.

Icestorm skinął tylko głową i zabrał ze sobą kilkunastu żołnierzy oraz dwóch oficerów.

Nightwind spojrzała ponownie na młodą kobietę, tulącą niemowlę jak własne dziecko. Podeszła do niej.

\- Jesteś za nią odpowiedzialna - syknęła. - Nie próbuj uciekać, bo twoja śmierć będzie bardzo powolna i bardzo bolesna… Zrozumiałaś, człowieku?

\- Tak - niemal szepnęła, wystraszona.

Królowa chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegła swoją matkę.

Nightstorm zatrzymała się w progu, oglądając uważnie pomieszczenie pełne kartek papieru i zniszczonego sprzętu. Potem podeszła do córki i spojrzała na trzymającą zawiniątko kobietę.

\- To prawda, co mówi wstępny raport? - spytała. - Klonowali tutaj Wraith?

\- Tak… Ale wygląda na to, że ludzie zdążyli wszystkich zabić - odparła i podeszła do młodej kobiety. - Możliwe, że to jedyny egzemplarz jaki ocalał - odchyliła mocniej kocyk, pokazując matce niemowlę.

Starsza Królowa podeszła bliżej, przyglądając się dziecku. Dziewczynka spojrzała na nią. Wyglądała normalnie, jak każde inne niemowlę Wraith. Jej umysł też nie wyróżniał się niczym specjalnym, pomyślała. Był może nieco słabszy… ale to wszystko, co na tą chwilę Nightstorm była w stanie wyczuć.

\- Zbadaj ją - poleciła Clearcut. - Chcę dokładnie wiedzieć co tutaj robiono - dodała, rozglądając się. - Niech śmierć Bluemoon i jej załogi nie pójdzie przynajmniej na marne - w jej głosie dało się wyczuć irytację.

\- Oczywiście - skinął lekko głową Doktorek i spojrzał na ludzką kobietę. - Pójdziesz ze mną - oznajmił i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

Dwóch żołnierzy podeszło do niej, a jeden z nich szturchnął ją karabinem, nakazując podążyć za oficerem. Kobieta przytuliła mocniej dziecko, ale nie protestowała. Posłuszeństwo było teraz jej jedyną nadzieją na przeżycie.

Nightwind zerknęła za nimi, jak odchodzą, a potem spojrzała na matkę.

\- Ktoś jeszcze ocalał? - spytała.

\- Niestety nie - niemal mruknęła starsza Królowa. - Hivehealers badają szczątki i same działa… Midsummer twierdzi, że to niezwykle interesująca technologia.

\- Midsummer zachwyca się każdą zaawansowana ludzką technologia - parsknęła Nightwind.

\- I może dlatego jest bardziej ostrożna niż reszta z nas. Wie co ludzie są w stanie stworzyć, jeśli w porę się ich nie przystopuje… Na orbicie jest tego doskonały przykład… Skyfall mówił, że satelity były zamaskowane i ich czujniki niczego nie wykryły… co sugeruje technologie Lantean. Zaatakowały kiedy tylko hive zbliżył się do tego księżyca.

\- Może i masz rację… Skyfall to znakomity Celverman i Hivemaster. Z pewnością nie podlecieliby bliżej, gdyby cokolwiek go zaniepokoiło… Niestety Starburst nie przyjmuje tego do wiadomości. Jest wściekły na niego z powodu śmierci Firedust - dodała bardziej ponurym głosem.

\- Tak, wiem - mruknęła. - Dzisiaj wielu z nas straciło kogoś bliskiego - dodała ze smutkiem.

Nightwind nie odpowiedziała. Śmierć jej bratanka i innych Wraith z załogi Firafly była zbyt przygnebiająca i nie chciała o tym mówić.

\- Matko, mam prośbę - odezwała się po chwili, a Królowa spojrzała na nią. - Jeśli Sunrise się zgodzi, chciałabym wziąć Skyfalla na mojego Cleverman. Przyda nam się dobry inżynier.

\- W porządku - odparła, lekki skinając głową. - Porozmawiam z nimi… To może być nawet dobry pomysł. Przyda mu się jakieś zajęcie, a Icestorm będzie miał na niego oko.

Młoda Królowa uśmiechnęła się lekko i także skinęła głową w podziękowaniu, wracając do oglądania pomieszczenia.

Przez wiele kolejnych godzin, najlepsi naukowcy Szarej Rady przeczesywali laboratorium oraz zbierali skrzętnie wszelkie zachowane zapiski, zarówno te na papierze, jak i w komputerach.

Zgodnie ze słowami kobiety, dwa poziomy niżej Icestorm i jego podwładni odnaleźli kilkanaście ciał Wraith w różnym wieku - głównie samców, ale także i kilku samic. Wszyscy wyglądali identycznie.

Na korytarzu leżało także kilka ludzkich ciał - najwyraźniej nie zdążono ich ewakuować w porę, w pośpiechu wpuszczając gaz.

Ale kolejny poziom okazał się być jeszcze bardziej zaskakujący. Spore pomieszczenie pełne było różnej wielkości szklanych naczyń wypełnionych konserwującą cieczą, w których trzymano ciała tych Wraith, których uśmiercono w wyniku przeprowadzanych na nich badań lub nieudanych płodów.

Lecz największym zaskoczeniem dla wszystkich okazała się być komora kriogeniczna, w której trzymano schwytanego dziesięć lat wcześniej Wraith.

Jego stan był poważny, ale nie krytyczny. Dwóch schwytanych podczas ataku na laboratorium żołnierzy wystarczyło, aby postawić go z powrotem na nogi.

Blackout, dawca DNA dla wszystkich klonów i uznany później za biologicznego ojca Nightflower, wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony obecnością floty Wraith, niż oni jego odnalezieniem… **"**

.

.

 **M** oonlight przeturlała się szybko i zatrzymała na chwile w pozycji kucnej, oddychając ciężko.

W prawdzie jej kondycja fizyczna była bez zarzutu, jednak kilka porządnych ciosów, które zadała jaj Nightflower, osłabiły ją. Jej organizm dobrze radził sobie z obrażeniami… ale niestety zawsze słabiej, niż organizmy innych Wraith.

Królowa uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, widząc zmęczenie młodej samicy.

\- Masz dosyć… _Protheu_? - zadrwiła.

\- Niedoczekanie twoje - odcięła i podniosła się szybko, by zaatakować.

W pierwszej chwili wydawało się, że to Mo wyjdzie zwycięsko z tego starcia, jednak moment nieuwagi spowodowany pojawieniem się w sali Nightstorm sprawił, że młoda samica zdekoncentrowała się i straciła uzyskana przewagę. Nightflower natychmiast to wykorzystała, chwytając pół-siostrę za ramię i ciskając nią w jedną z kolumn.

Moonlight uderzyła z impetem w organiczną lecz twarda strukturę. Siła zderzenia była na tyle mocna, że na chwilę zamroczyło ją. Zachwiała się na nogach, nie mogąc utrzymać równowagi i runęła najpierw na kolana, a potem zupełnie siadając na podłodze.

Podparła dłonią obolałą głowę.

Nightflower zerknęła na nowoprzybyła Królową, podchodząc powoli, z satysfakcją do oszołomionej Mo.

\- Przyszłaś zobaczyć jej koniec? - spytała z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

\- Natychmiast zakończ to szaleństwo - warknęła Nightstorm. - Przecież to twoja siostra.

\- Pół-siostra - poprawiła ja z wyraźna złością w głosie.

\- Ale wciąż siostra… Powiedz mi, skąd w tobie tyle nienawiści do niej? - spytała, bardziej spokojnie.

\- A ja nie rozumiem dlaczego Rada wciąż trzyma ją przy życiu, skoro ta… samica dwukrotnie zhańbiła naszą matkę… i nasz Klan - wysyczała młodsza samica. - Przede wszystkim w ogóle przychodząc na świat, jako druga córka… A potem, jako _Protheu_.

\- Uważasz to za błąd?

\- Tak. Łamiecie dla niej nasze odwieczne zasady… Dlaczego? W czym ona jest lepsza od innych… Ode mnie?

\- W niczym - przyznała spokojnie Nightstorm. - Ale mylisz się, że tylko dla niej łamaliśmy nasze zasady… To samo zrobiliśmy dla ciebie… dwa tysiące lat temu.

Nightflower nie odpowiedziała, zaskoczona jej słowami równie mocno, jak pozostali zebrani w sali.

\- … Nie rozumiem - wykrztusiła w końcu. - O czym ty mówisz?

Królowa podeszła bliżej, spokojna, z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie jesteś biologiczną córką Nightwind - powiedziała. - Znaleźliśmy cię. Byłaś niemowlęciem i wasza matka postanowiła uznać cię za swoją pierworodną… - przerwała. Nie chciała mówić za dużo. - Tak więc, z biologicznego punktu widzenia, to Mo jest pierworodną.

\- Więc kto jest moją matką?

\- Nie wiemy…

\- Na pewno wiecie - warknęła i złapała młodą samicę za włosy, odchylając jej głową do tyłu i przykładając jedno z ostrzy do gardła. - Powiedz, albo poderżnę jej gardło na twoich oczach - zagroziła.

\- Na prawdę nie wiemy… - przerwała, kiedy Mo zacisnęła zęby, a na jej skórze pojawiło się lekkie cięcie a wraz z nim nieco krwi. - Przysięgam! - zapewniła wystraszona Nightstorm, wyciągając rękę, jakby ten gest miał powstrzymać rozwścieczona Królową.

\- Ty nie masz matki, Flo - odezwał się niespodziewanie z boku męski głos i z cienia bocznego wejścia wyłoniła się sylwetka wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego oficera Wraith.

Teyla spojrzała na niego jako pierwsza… i zmarszczyła nieco czoło. Miała wrażenie, że skądś go zna. Że już się kiedyś spotkali… ale nie potrafiła teraz określić kiedy i gdzie.

Mo także spojrzała na niego, tak samo jak pozostali. Bardzo dobrze znała ojca swojej pół-siostry. Kiedyś był Blade ich matki, znakomity i ceniony strateg. Ale kiedy Nightflower osiągnęła wiek, w którym mogła posiadać własny hive, Blackout został jej Blade i Watchmaster na Starscreamer.

\- Jak to: nie mam matki? - rzuciła, z mieszanką niedowierzania i rozbawienia. - Ty też już postradałeś

zmysły?

\- Blackout, nie - niemal szepnęła prosząco Nightstorm. - To niczego nie rozwiąże… I nie ma znaczenia…

\- Obawiam się, że ma, Milady… I to bardzo duże… Obserwuje ją od dawna. Jej stan pogłębia się… - powiedział spokojnie Wraith i spojrzał na córkę. - Nightstorm nie kłamie. Nie wie kim jest twoja biologiczna matka… gdyż ty jej nie masz… Dwa tysiące lat temu zostałem schwytany przez pewną ludzką społeczność, która w ukryciu przed nami zdołała wytworzyć wysokozaawansowane technologicznie społeczeństwo. Na tyle wysokie, aby nam zagrozić. Próbowali stworzyć broń biologiczną zabijającą Wraith, ale nieszkodliwą dla ludzi. Do swoich badań używali klonów, które tworzyli z próbek mojego DNA… Ty jesteś jednym z tych klonów, Flo. Jedynym, jaki ocalał z ataku. Ludzie zdołali zabić pozostałe, zanim nasza flota podbiła ich planetę. Ocalałaś dzięki swojej ludzkiej opiekunce, Finis.

\- Kłamiesz - powiedziała, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Nie… Możemy to łatwo sprawdzić, jeśli chcesz… Nightwind uznała cię za swoją pierworodną, gdyż wiedziała, że inne Królowe zażądają twojej śmierci, kiedy dowiedzą się kim jesteś… Czym jesteś…

\- Kłamiesz - powtórzyła głośniej.

\- …Nie miała sumienia skazywać na śmierć niewinnego dziecka…

\- Kłamiesz! - krzyknęła, unosząc do góry sztylet, który do tej pory trzymała przy gardle Mo.

Cios zadany z góry, prosto w aortę szyjną, byłby bardzo celny, gdyby Moonlight nie złapała ręki siostry zaledwie kilka centymetrów przed karkiem Blackout.

Nightflower otworzyła szerzej oczy, zaskoczona, a potem warknęła wściekle. Nie zdążyła jednak wykonać kolejnego ruchu. Tym razem to młoda samica była szybsza. Te kilka minut wytchnienia pozwoliło jej zregenerować nieco siły. Wykręciła szybko ramię Królowej, zmuszając ją do wypuszczenia ostrza z dłoni, a potem kopnęła kolanem w brzuch.

Nightflower jęknęła z bólu, ale zaraz potem zamachnęła się drugim ostrzem, przyklękając. Moonlight puściła jej rękę, by uciec przed sztyletem. To pozwoliło jej siostrze wyprostować się gwałtownie i zadać jej cios pięścią w szczękę. Młoda samica zatoczyła się do tyłu.

\- Natychmiast przestańcie - rozkazała wściekle Nightstorm.

Królowa wyprostowała się gwałtownie i spojrzała na nią wściekle. W jej oczach było widać tylko obłęd i furię. Nawet jej umysł był nie do opanowania przez jej babkę… niczym dzikie, rozjuszone zwierzę.

Złapała sztylet za ostrze, szykując się do rzucenia nim… i nagle zamarła w bezruchu, otwierając usta.

Spojrzała nieco w dół, tak samo jak pozostali.

Z jej piersi wystawała tylko ozdobna rękojeść.

Spojrzała w bok… na ojca.

To on rzucił sztylet.

Grobową ciszę przerwał brzdęk metalowego ostrza upadającego na podłogę sali.

Świat zawirował wokół Nightflower, a nogi same zaczęły się pod nią uginać.

Poczuła, że traci równowagę.

Ktoś podtrzymał ją, nim upadła na podłogę równie bezwładnie, co jej broń.

\- Flo?! - zawołała Moonlight i spojrzała na pozostałych. - Nie stójcie tak. Pomóżcie jej - dodała i chwyciła rękojeść, aby wyciągnąć ostrze z piersi siostry.

\- Zostaw - niemal szepnęła Królowa, chwytając jej dłoń. - Już za późno.

\- Nie… Uleczą cię. Wymagasz tylko karmienia - powiedziała i znowu spojrzała na pozostałych. - Dlaczego tak stoicie?! Pomóżcie jej! - zawołała, nie rozumiejąc ich zachowania.

\- W sztylecie była trucizna, Mo - powiedział spokojnie Blackout. - Hoffańska zaraza. Uwalnia się w chwili wbicia się ostrza w ciało.

Ale ona pokręciła tylko głową i spojrzała w dół, na siostrę, czując jak jej oczy zachodzą łzami. Dopiero po tych słowach zrozumiała, dlaczego nikt nie chciał jej pomóc. Oficer musiał ostrzec pozostałych, pomyślała. Tylko ona odrzucała tą informację - jej umysł był zbyt pochłonięty myślą o rannej siostrze.

\- Nie - szepnęła w końcu, próbując powstrzymać łzy, kiedy patrzyła na bezwładne już ciało Nightflower, której wzrok utkwił gdzieś w górze. - Nie - powtórzyła jeszcze ciszej i tym razem nie zdołała już powstrzymać łez.

W sali tronowej ponownie zapadła grobowa cisza.

Nikt nawet nie drgnął przez dobra minutę. Wszyscy patrzeli tylko na siedzącą na podłodze Moonlight wciąż trzymającą w ramionach ciało siostry. Ale dla niej ta minuta wydawała się trwać znacznie dłużej.

Drgnęła, kiedy czyjaś dłoń spoczęła na jej ramieniu. Odwróciła powoli głowę w bok.

Przez chwilę patrzyła na Wraith rozbieganymi oczyma i z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy.

\- Zabiłeś ją - odezwała się w końcu cicho do Blackout. - Dlaczego?

\- Flo od dziecka łatwo wpadała w gniew - odparł spokojnie. - Z czasem ten proces pogłębiał się… Ludzie, którzy tworzyli moje klony zauważyli, że wiele z nich jest niezrównoważonych emocjonalnie lub psychicznie. Być może z powodu wadliwej procedury klonowania, lub z powodu wymuszania przyspieszonego rozwoju w różnych etapach życia… A może oba te czynniki na raz… Zachowało się zbyt mało wyników ich badań, aby to stwierdzić… Faktem jest, że z upływem lat ten proces pogłębiał się u Flo, chociaż występował fazami… Sama jednak wiesz, że po śmierci Nightwind coś w niej… pękło.

\- Mo. To co się tutaj wydarzyło… - zaczęła Nightstorm, ale przerwała na chwilę, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała z powaga na Steelflower. - Rada przychylnie rozpatrzyła propozycję przyznania Moonlight tytułu Hive Keeper… Oficjalnie to ona będzie zwycięzcą tego Pojedynku Śmierci, a że to tobie złożyła przysięgę lojalności, automatycznie przejmujesz wszystko, co należało do mojej wnuczki… Zabiorę Sunshine ze sobą. Wraz z przegraną jej matki, straciła wszelkie prawa do tego hive… Chociaż ma szczęście. Jest dzieckiem. Gdyby była starsza, jej życie także należałoby do ciebie - dodała, spoglądając na nią wymownie.

Teyla otworzyła szerzej oczy.

\- Sugerujesz, że miałabym prawo ją zabić? - spytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Takie jest nasze prawo. Córka pokonanej mogłaby zagrozić pozycji zwyciężczyni w przyszłości… Poproś Moonlight, aby uzupełniła luki w twojej wiedzy - wyjaśniła spokojnie Królowa i spojrzała na Skyfalla. - Warunkiem Rady do uznania tytułu Mo jest, aby wasz hive miał Primary… Moonlight już złożyła przysięgę, więc jeśli zgadzasz się z jej decyzją, musisz dopełnić procedury.

\- Rozumiem, Milady - odparł spokojnie i pokłonił się nieco.

\- I chyba nie muszę wam mówić, że to, czego byliście tutaj świadkami, ma pozostać wśród ścian tej komnaty - niemal warknęła, mierząc ich ostrzegawczym wzrokiem, po czym ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.

Drzwi rozsunęły się przed nią, odsłaniają stojących na korytarzu Wraith.

\- Zajmij się ciałem - mruknęła tylko do syna i ruszyła dalej.

Spojrzeli najpierw za nią, a potem w głąb sali, gdzie w pobliżu tronu Moonlight wciąż siedziała na podłodze, trzymając ciało siostry.

Steelflower kucnęła tuż przed nią i położyła dłoń na jej dłoni. Młoda samica spojrzała na nią powoli, niemal nieobecnym wzrokiem. Jej oczy były czerwone i spuchnięte od łez.

\- Tak mi przykro, Mo - powiedziała z troską Teyla.

Ale ona nie odpowiedziała. Nawet nie zareagowała, jakby te słowa w ogóle do niej nie dotarły.

Starburst ruszył jako pierwszy w ich stronę, a z nim pozostali dwaj młodzi Wraith. Chwile później do sali weszło dwóch żołnierzy.

Nightstorm zatrzymała się przed drzwiami transportera. Te rozsunęły się, wypuszczając ze środka jednego z oficerów naukowych jej wnuczki.

Silentwind był starszy o prawie tysiąc lat od swojej Królowej i nieco wyższy od niej. Raczej szczupły, o długich włosach spiętych częściowo w kilka warkoczyków. Jego brodę zdobił pojedynczy, cienki warkoczyk oraz tatuaż będący dopełnieniem tego, który znajdował się na prawym boku jego twarzy.

Spojrzał nieco zaskoczony na Królową i pokłonił się.

\- Moja wnuczka… - zaczęła, ale głos załamał się jej, a słowa z trudem przechodziły przez gardło. - Macie nową Królową - dodała głośniej. - Na razie nie mów nic córce. Powiemy jej, że Flo… że została pilnie wysłana do jednej z placówek badawczych Rady - powiedziała i weszła do transportera. - … Potem coś wymyślę - mruknęła, a drzwi zasunęły się, zanim Wraith zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Chciała uruchomić wiązkę transportera telepatycznie… ale jej umysł wciąż krążył wokół wydarzeń z sali tronowej… i wspomnień.

Uniosła dłoń, aby uruchomić urządzenie ręcznie… i nagle zorientowała się, że cała jej dłoń drży. Patrzyła na nią przez moment, próbując opanować emocje, a potem włączyła urządzenie.

Alabaster spojrzała w stronę ojca ze smutkiem.

\- Ona…

\- Tak, wiem - mruknął Dowódca i podszedł do Mo. - Żołnierze zabiorą jej ciało…

\- Nie - warknęła stanowczo młoda samica, spoglądając na niego nieprzyjemnie. - Podchowie ją razem z matką… Wiem gdzie ona jest - dodała spokojniej, spuszczając wzrok, a potem spojrzała na Blackout. - Flo by tego chciała - to była bardziej prośba niż stwierdzenie. - To wciąż jej córka… i moja siostra - łzy znowu popłynęły z jej oczu.

Oficer skinął głową z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Ale do tej pory lepiej będzie, jeśli Sunshine nie zobaczy ciała matki - zauważył, wciąż spokojny Starburst. - Każę ją zabrać na mój hive. A potem zabierzemy ją gdzie chcesz.

Dopiero wtedy Moonlight przytaknęła lekko gestem głowy i pozwoliła dronom zabrać ciało. Na telepatyczny rozkaz Dowódcy, żołnierz wziął ostrożnie ciało na ręce i wyszedł z sali bocznym wejściem.

Starburst podniósł leżący na podłodze sztylet i przyjrzał się mu uważnie. Ostrze nie wyróżniało się niczym szczególnym, ale nad nim znajdowało się coś na kształt dwóch długich kolców, prawie niczym szczęki Iratus - to one wpuszczały do organizmu truciznę. Były także przydatne podczas walki, pomagając w wytrąceniu przeciwnikowi broni z dłoni. Koniec rękojeści sztyletu przypominała natomiast ogon Iratus, zakrzywiony do dołu.

\- Twoje dzieło? - spytał, zerkając na Blackout.

\- Tak - mruknął krótko oficer.

Dowódca uśmiechnął się tylko lekko i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Mo.

\- Nie siedź tu tak… Teraz oficjalnie jesteś Hive Keeper. Takie zachowanie nie…

\- Moja siostra nie żyje - warknęła, znów patrząc na niego nieprzyjemnie i podniosła się, sama. - Mam gdzieś protokół.

\- Ale inni nie - przypomniał jej spokojnie. - Rozumiem twój ból po stracie, jednak trzymajmy się procedur…

\- Jak możesz być taki… zimny? - przerwała mu, marszcząc nieco brwi.

Starburst nie odpowiedział od razu, spoglądając przez chwilę prosto w jej oczy. Jego twarz zdawała się złagodnieć… i spoważnieć, zauważyła.

\- Sto lat wojny, zbyt wiele śmierci i dziesięć tysięcy lat praktyki, moja droga - niemal mruknął.

Tym razem ona nie odpowiedziała… ale z jej oczu znowu popłynęły łzy. Spuściła wzrok.

Dowódca westchnął ciężko i wsunął dłoń pod jej włosy, łapiąc za kark i przysuwając do siebie. Drugą ręką pogładził jej plecy, kiedy ona przylgnęła do niego mocno. Wiedział, że potrzebowała teraz tego… a on był jedynym samcem w tej sali, który mógł sobie na to pozwolić w obecności tylu świadków. Był jej wujem, więc w tym geście, z jego strony, nie było nic nieodpowiedniego.

\- Po prostu… nie mogę przestać płakać - wyszlochała.

\- Wiem - szepnął i pocałował ją delikatnie w głowę. - … Wiem.

.

.

Drzwi rozsunęły się i Blackout wszedł do przedsionka sektora komór hibernacyjnych.

Pomieszczenie nie było duże, o nieregularnym, okrągłym kształcie, ledwo oświetlone z góry bladożółtym światłem z kolumn.

Po środku stała, podłużna, metrowej wysokości organiczna konstrukcja - sarkofag, w którym umieszczono ciało jego córki… Tak, to chyba było to słowo, przypomniał sobie: sarkofag… W każdym razie brzmiało lepiej niż: trumna, pomyślał.

Podszedł powoli bliżej. Górną część zakrywała na wpół przeźroczysta, organiczna przesłona, przez którą był w stanie dostrzec jedynie zarys leżącej w sarkofagu postaci. Kiedy prawie dwa tysiące lat temu po raz pierwszy trzymał ją w ramionach jako niemowlę, nawet nie przypuszczał, że taki będzie jej koniec.

Pamiętał jaki był zestresowany, kiedy Nightwind podała mu dziecko. Nigdy wcześniej nie trzymał niemowlęcia i nie wiedział jak się zachować…

. . .

 **"…A** le potem, kiedy spojrzał w duże, żółte oczy dziewczynki, cały stres nagle zniknął i przepełnił go błogi spokój.

To była jeden z najpiękniejszych momentów w jego życiu. Teraz już wiedział jak czuje się każdy rodzic trzymający w swoich ramionach takie maleństwo… zupełnie bezbronne i całkowicie zależne od niego… uśmiechające się do niego.

\- Jak ją nazwiesz? - spytał Forecast, zerkając przez ramię starego przyjaciela na małą dziewczynkę owiniętą w koc.

Blackout spojrzał na niego nieco zaskoczony.

\- Myślałem, że to twoja działka?

Wraith wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

\- Świat się od tego nie zawali, jeżeli ty nadasz jej _Voca_ \- stwierdził spokojnie. - Zresztą, to… nietypowe dziecko, więc i imię może dostać w nietypowy sposób - dodał i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie mam pojęcia jakie mogłaby dostać _Voca_ \- powiedział w końcu. - Nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

\- Zrób jak Avatars… Nadawali nam _Voca_ pod wpływem chwili… Twoje imię pochodzi od zaników pamięci, które miałeś z początku…. Jaka jest pierwsza rzecz z nią związana, która przychodzi ci do głowy? - spytał.

Blackout spojrzał na małą, zastanawiając się dłuższą chwilę.

\- Jej opiekunka mówiła, że w jaskini, w której się ukrywały, rosły kwiaty rozkwitające nocą - odparł w końcu. - Mają fluorescencyjne właściwości i podobno mała wciąż się w nie wpatrywała…

\- Tak, widziałam je - powiedziała Nightwind. - Są piękne.

\- Ludzie nadali im jakąś nazwę? - spytał Forecast.

\- Nie. Nazywali je po prostu nocnymi kwiatami - odparł Wraith.

\- Nightflower? - powtórzył z namysłem Forecast. - Hmm, myślę, że to dobre _Voca_ dla niej - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem i klepną przyjaciela w ramię. - Moje gratulacje… tatusiu. O to twoja córka: Nightflower… **"**

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 37**

 ** _Sekrety_ … _wciąż te sekrety_ …**

 **M** oonlight siedziała na schodach tronu siostry, bawiąc się jej sztyletem.

Pozostali rozeszli się już dawno, zostawiając ją samą.

Starburst chciał przygotować Teylę do ceremonii przejęcia władzy nad flotą Nightflower, Alabaster wróciła na swój hive, a Skyfall na Invention, aby zregenerować siły.

Tylko ona nie wiedziała co ze sobą począć… Historia Blackout była tak nieprawdopodobna, że gdyby opowiedział jej ją w innych okolicznościach, nie uwierzyłaby mu. A i tak wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej siostra była klonem… kobiecym klonem schwytanego przez ludzi samca Wraith.

Jakie to było proste: z komórki jajowej ludzkiej samicy usunąć cały materiał genetyczny i zastąpić go materiałem genetycznym Wraith. A potem "wymusić" na zarodku odpowiednią płeć… Ja dalece zaawansowana musiała być cywilizacja Lunarian, aby móc to zrobić, hodując swoje twory w sztucznych macicach, pomyślała. Zapewne wyższym, niż Nowych Lantean, a przecież już ich osiągnięcia, w porównaniu z ludami zamieszkującymi galaktykę Pegaza, są niesamowite...

Nightflower klonem… to zabawne, pomyślała, ale to wciąż nie miało dla niej znaczenia. To wciąż była jej starsza pół-siostra, zazwyczaj ostra i wręcz niemiła… ale czasami miewająca też dobre chwile. I wciąż była dobrą matką dla swojej córki - tego nikt nie będzie w stanie podważyć. A jeśli spróbuje, to będzie miał z nią do czynienia, pomyślała, wędrując myślami po wspomnieniach ze spotkań z siostrą.

Pierwsze, które ona pamięta, pochodziło z czasów, kiedy miała zaledwie cztery lata. Ojciec zabrał ją do placówki naukowej Wraith leżącej wysoko w górach. Wtedy też po raz pierwszy spotkała Skyrim. Był starszy od niej zaledwie o trzy lata i początkowo niezbyt chętnie chciał się bawić… z dzieckiem, jak to wtedy ładnie określił, kiedy jego ojciec kazał mu jej pilnować, przypomniała sobie z rozbawieniem. Ale kiedy okazało się, że to… dziecko, jest jeszcze większym psotnikiem niż on, szybko zmienił zdanie…

. . .

 **"…W** łaśnie krzątali się po niemal pustej maszynowni, kiedy drogę zastąpiła im szczupła postać w długim, czarnym płaszczu z czerwoną podszewką. Oboje spojrzeli w górę, by zobaczyć surową twarz Nightflower.

\- Co wy tutaj robicie? - spytała oschle.

\- My… tylko… - zaczęła powoli Moonlight, wciąż przyglądając się jej z otwartą buzią.

Wtedy wydawała się jej taka majestatyczna i dostojna… jak ich matka.

\- Pomagają mi, Milady - odezwał się niespodziewanie z boku spokojny męski głos.

Cała trójka spojrzała w jego stronę, aby zobaczyć pogodną twarz Silentwind, który pokłonił się głęboko samicy i przedstawił jej pokornie telepatycznie. Królowa przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

\- Tak, matka wspominała, że ta mała zakała lubi takie rzeczy - rzekła po chwili wyniośle.

\- Co znaczy: zakała? - spytała zaciekawiona Mo.

\- To ty - niemal warknęła. - Jestem Nightflower…

\- Jesteś moja siostrą! - wykrzyknęła uradowana i objęła ją mocno za nogi. - Mama mówiła, że przylecisz nas odwiedzić - dodała i odsunęła się od niej. - Wyglądasz tak, jak opisywała cię babcia… Masz super włosy… Jutro lecimy na nasze żerowiska. Polecisz z nami? Mama i babcia mówiły, że bardzo dobrze walczysz.

Nightflower spoglądała na nią z dziwna miną, jakby nieco zdegustowana, podczas gdy Silentwind przyglądał się tej scenie nieco rozbawiony.

\- Jesteś strasznie gadatliwa - powiedziała w końcu.

\- Mo jest bardzo żywiołowym dzieckiem… i bardzo ciekawym - rzekł Wraith.

\- Właśnie widzę - mruknęła i spojrzała na niego. - Twoja matka wspominała, że jesteś bardzo dobrym inżynierem, a ja potrzebuję nowego. Zaproponowałam jej więc by przeniesiono cię na mój hive… Ale ona kazała mi zapytać ciebie o zdanie - niemal mruknęła. - Dziwne zasady… Ale rozumiem, że to jeszcze z czasów sprzed Wielkiej Wojny - stwierdziła.

\- Tak, moja matka kieruje się niektórymi starymi zasadami - przyznał. - Chociaż, ja mam zaledwie trzy tysiące lat, Milady.

\- Oh… To tym bardziej dziwne - mruknęła. - No ale Icesea jest jak większość Królowych z Rady… więc nie powinno mnie to aż tak zaskakiwać.

\- Będę zaszczycony, Milady, mogąc dołączyć do załogi twojego hive - odparł Silentwind, kładąc dłoń na piersi i kłaniając się jej.

Twarz Nightflower zdała się złagodnieć. Pojawił się na niej nawet drobny uśmiech zadowolenia.

\- Bardzo dobrze - odparła. - Wylatujemy jutro - dodała i spojrzała na Mo. - Matka cię szuka - rzekła, już nieco ostrzejszym tonem. - Lepiej się pospiesz, zanim się zdenerwuje - uprzedziła i obróciwszy się na piecie, ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.

Wraith spoglądał za nią, jak odchodzi z gracją, tak długo, dopóki te nie zniknęła za drzwiami.

\- Ona ci się podoba? - dziwiła się Mo. - Jest niemiła.

Te słowa zdawały się podziałać na naukowca jak kubeł zimnej wody. Spojrzał na nią nieco zmieszany.

\- Skąd… Dlaczego tak myślisz - rzucił.

\- Nadajesz na pół galaktyki - mruknęła, jakby zdegustowana i także ruszyła do wyjścia.

Oficer całkiem zapomniał, że ta mała ma wyjątkowy talent telepatyczny… umysł tak silny, że być może w przyszłości dorówna umysłowi jej babki - jak sądziła Icesea.

Zerknął na Skyrima, ale ten tylko wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i dogonił małą przyjaciółkę… **"**

. . .

… **M** oonlight uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na wspomnienie tamtych chwil. Teraz wydawało się jej to zabawne, lecz wtedy długo nie potrafiła rozumieć co Silentwind widzi w jej gburowatej siostrze.

Westchnęła cicho i wstała, aby wsunąć sztylet w boczne oparcie tronu. A potem spojrzała w to miejsce… miejsce śmierci jej siostry…

"A jednak wygrałaś… _Protheu_ " - to były jedne z ostatnich słów, jakie Flo powiedziała do niej, kiedy umierała w jej ramionach.

"Nie. Przegrałam… Bo znowu tracę kogoś mi bliskiego" - odparła wtedy, z trudem powstrzymując łzy.

"Pamiętaj, by nigdy nie okazywać słabości…" - głos w jej umyśle był już bardzo słaby. - "I dopilnuj, aby moja córka zawsze o tym pamiętała… Ocal ją, Mo".

"Steelflower nigdy by nie skrzywdziła twojej córki… To wbrew jej zasadom…Masz moje słowo" - zapewniła ją, czując jak uścisk dłoni Nightflower słabnie.

Ostatnią emocją, jaką odebrała od siostry, było coś na kształt westchnienia ulgi.

A potem cisza… i mrok.

Ciało stało się zupełnie bezwładne, a wzrok utkwił gdzieś w górze.

Bicie serca ustało, a dłoń zwolniła uścisk.

Świat zamarł w tamtej chwili dla Moonlight wraz z ostatnim tchnieniem jej siostry.

Nigdy nie potrafiły dojść do porozumienia, nawet gdy Mo ustępowała. Wtedy Flo tym bardziej czuła się usatysfakcjonowana tym małym zwycięstwem.

Ale teraz, w ostatniej minucie życia Nightflower, młoda samica poczuła, że ta rywalizacja nie miała już znaczenia dla dumnej Królowej. Jej umysł był spokojny jak nigdy wcześniej.

I właśnie tą chwilę Moonlight chciała najbardziej zachować w pamięci.

Tą chwile postanowiła pielęgnować, jako wspomnienie starszej siostry…

Drzwi sali tronowej rozsunęły się, wyrywając ją z rozmyślań i do środka wszedł wysoki Wraith, trzymający za rękę mała dziewczynkę. Jej ciemne włosy spięte były czesiowo z tyłu głowy w kucyk, a strój stanowiła jasno-brązowa tunika i rajstopy.

Sunshine była spokojnym, wesołym i bardzo bystrym dzieckiem - jak jej ojciec… na całe szczęście, jak zawsze powtarzała Nightstorm… Ale dopiero teraz te słowa nabrały dla Mo znaczenia. Zapewne wszyscy wtajemniczeni modlili się, aby ta mała odziedziczyła jak najmniej cech po matce. Szczególnie pod względem psychologicznym, pomyślała.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się promiennie na widok samicy i wybiegła do przodu.

\- Mo! - zawołała uradowana i dobiegając do niej, rzuciła się jej na szyję, kiedy ta uklękła przed nią z rozpostartymi ramionami.

\- Witaj, moje słoneczko.

\- Tata powiedział, że przyleciałaś nas odwiedzić - dodała i odsunęła się. - Zostaniesz na dłużej? - szepnęła zaraz. - Babcia wysłała mamę na misję i nie będzie jej jakiś czas.

Moonlight uśmiechnęła się, rozbawiona jej słowami i już chciała odpowiedzieć, kiedy drzwi sali ponownie się rozwarły, wpuszczając do środka Steelflower w asyście jej oficerów.

Młoda samica podniosła się, a dziewczynka przylgnęła do niej, chwytając mocno za rękę. Mo wyczuwała jej strach… i rozumiała go. Obecność obcej Królowej na hive była rzadkością. A znając Nightflower zapewne wytłumaczyła to małej jako zagrożenie.

Silentwind pokłonił się formalnie, kiedy grupa zatrzymała się.

\- Milady.

Teyla skinęła lekko głową i spojrzała na dziewczynkę, uśmiechając się.

\- Ty musisz być Sunshine - powiedziała łagodnie.

\- Tak - odparła, wciąż tuląc się do ciotki.

\- Mo wiele mi o tobie opowiadała - dodała Teyla.

Mała spojrzała w górę, a Moonlight uśmiechnęła się do niej.

\- To jest moja przyjaciółka, Steelflower - wyjaśniła. - Przedstaw się jej ładnie.

Sunshine wyprostowała się i nagle dygnęła nieco niezgrabnie, wysyłając jednocześnie do Emmagan telepatyczny przekaz. Ta uniosła brew, nieco zaskoczona… i odpowiedziała tym samym.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się promiennie, szczęśliwa, że dorosła samica przedstawiła się jej pełną wersją swojego imienia.

\- Bardzo ładnie się przedstawiasz - pochwaliła ją na głos Steelflower.

\- Mama mnie nauczyła - odparła z dumą.

\- Na prawdę?... W takim razie pochwała należy się także twojej mamie - rzekła i zerknęła na Silentwind. - A czy mogę na chwile porozmawiać z twoim tatą? - spytała.

Sunshine nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, zaskoczona prośbą Królowej. Nie tego uczyła ją matka. Znowu spojrzała na Mo i pokiwała palcem, aby samica pochyliła się.

\- Dlaczego ona mnie pyta? - wyszeptała najciszej jak potrafiła.

\- Bo to twój hive… kiedy nie ma na nim twojej mamy - wyjaśniła Teyla, nieco rozbawiona jej reakcją - … dlatego pytam ciebie o zgodę.

\- Yyy… masz moją zgodę - powiedziała, z każdym słowem pewniej, przypominając sobie szybko co zawsze w takiej sytuacji mówiła Nightflower.

\- Bardzo dziękuję - odparła Teyla z lekkim skinięciem głową oraz uśmiechem.

Twarz Sunshine ponownie rozpromieniła się, kiedy dziewczynka z dumą odgrywała rolę Królowej, zadowolona, że potraktowano ją tak poważnie.

\- Chodź, niech oni porozmawiają sobie o dorosłych sprawach, a ty pokażesz mi swój pokój - odezwała się Mo, wyciągając do niej rękę.

\- Tata przywiózł mi nowe zabawki - rzuciła radośnie, łapiąc ją za dłoń i ciągnąć za sobą.

I nagle zatrzymała się, przypominając sobie o etykiecie, do której jej matka zawsze przykładała wielką wagę. Odwróciła się do zebranych, by ponownie dygnąć. Dwójka Wraith i ich Królowa skinęli lekko głową, a dziewczynka ruszyła dalej z ciotką, zadowolona.

\- Jest urocza - powiedziała Steelflower i spojrzała na oficera naukowego. - Zanim zacznie się uroczystość, chciałam ci powiedzieć, że ten hive wciąż będzie należał do twojej córki…

\- Moja Królowo… - zaczął Starburst.

\- Milcz - skarciła go krótko i znowu zwróciła się do oficera Wraith. - Czy uważasz, że obecny Dowódca będzie lojalny wobec Sunshine?

\- …Tak - odparł, zupełnie zdezorientowany. - Ale… nie rozumiem…

\- W takim razie pozostanie na swoim stanowisku - ciągnęła Steelflower. - A kiedy Sunshine dorośnie i będzie gotowa zostać Królową, obejmie przewodnictwo nad Starscreamerem.

Zdezorientowany Silentwind zerkał raz na nią, a raz na pozostałych dwóch Wraith.

\- Nie rozumiem… Milady…

\- To, co się stało, nie powinno mieć miejsca - powiedziała spokojnie. - Mała dziewczynka straciła właśnie matkę w zupełnie bezsensowny sposób. Nie pozwolę, aby straciła także swój hive. Jedyny dom, jaki zna… I nie obchodzi mnie, że inni uznają to za… ludzką słabość - dodała, zerkając wymownie na Starbursta. - Tak mnie wychowano i wciąż cenię sobie nauki mojego ludzkiego ojca… To moja ostateczna decyzja - dokończyła stanowczo, znowu spoglądając wymownie na swojego Dowódcę.

Oficer naukowy spoglądał na nią przez chwile, wciąż zaskoczony jej słowami… a potem nagle uklęknął przed nią na jedno kolano.

\- Moje życie należy do ciebie… Moja Królowo - powiedział, kładąc jedna dłoń na piersi, a drugą wyciągając w jej kierunku.

\- Dbaj o córkę i wychowaj ją na mądrą Królową, to wystarczy - powiedziała. - Ja też jestem matką… i dobrze wiem, co znaczy strach o życie własnego dziecka - dodała.

Silentwind podniósł się i pokłonił nisko. Ona skinęła tylko lekko głową i ruszyła w kierunku tronu, by na nim zasiąść. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że w międzyczasie do sali weszła jeszcze jedna osoba - Alabaster.

Stała w oddali, ale słyszała wszystko. Uśmiechnęła się do Steelflower i skinęła głową. Teyla odpowiedziała tym samym.

"Jestem dumna, że należę do twojego sojuszu" - powiedziała Alabaster. -"Jesteś Królową, o jakich słyszałam tylko z opowieści mojej babki… Królową z czasów sprzed Wielkiej Wojny… Prawdziwą Królową, mądrą i sprawiedliwą jak Pierwsze Matki… I każdy, kto zakwestionuje twoja mądrość, jest głupcem".

"Jedynym przeciwnikiem mojej decyzji, który mnie martwią, to Szara Rada" - odparła.

"Bez powodu… One wszystkie, chociaż surowe, kierują się Starym Kodeksem… Będą zadowolone z twojej decyzji" - zapewniła ją, spokojnie.

"Obyś miała rację" - Teyla była mniej przekonana.

Ale to Alabaster bardzo dobrze znała wszystkie Królowe z Rady Wraith. A dwie z nich były jej babkami. Wiedziała zatem co mówi… i Teyla miała nadzieję, że i tym razem wie. Myśl o uśmierceniu dziecka, tylko dlatego, że kiedyś mogłaby domagać się hive, który należał do jej matki, była dla niej zbyt przerażająca… i absurdalna… Chociaż, jak powiedział jej później John, ta praktyka nie jest tak daleka ludziom, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Na Ziemi, w zamierzchłych czasach, była często praktykowana. Nowy władca pozbywał się potomstwa swojego poprzednika, szczególnie synów, aby ci w przyszłości nie próbowali odzyskać tronu.

Sala szybko wypełniła się załogą Starscreamera, która miała być świadkiem złożenia przysięgi lojalności przez ich Dowódcę i jego Pierwszego Oficera nowej Królowej.

Ci Wraith nie mieli wyboru. Nightflower nie zginęła podczas walki z innym hive, co dałoby im możliwość wyboru nowej Królowej, której chcą służyć. Niestety została zabita w pojedynku z inna Królową, a to automatycznie czyniło zwyciężczynię jej następczynią. Przysięga Lojalności była więc zatem tylko formalnością. A jeżeli ktokolwiek próbowałby odmówić służby nowej Królowej, ryzykował nawet utratę życia, gdyż mogło to być zrozumiane jako próba zdrady.

W sali tronowej pojawił się także Skyfall wraz z kilkoma swoimi oficerami. Moonlight dołączyła do nich w ostatniej chwili, kiedy Dowódca i Pierwszy Oficer Starscreamera wystąpili z pierwszego szeregu i podeszli do Steelflower. Mo zerknęła z rozbawieniem na Starbursta i Skywalkera stojących po bokach tronu, niczym gwardziści.

Dwaj oficerowie hive pokłonili się formalnie, po czym uklękli przed Teyla na kolano. Pierwszy z nich położył jedną dłoń na piersi, a drugą wyciągnął w kierunku Królowej.

\- Ja, Snowcrust, drugi syn Darkwater z Klanu Winternight, Dowódca Starscreamera, w imieniu swoim i mojej załogi, przysięgam ci lojalność jako mojej prawowitej Królowej i powierzam nasze życie w twoje ręce od teraz aż po kres naszych dni.

\- Przyjmuję twój dar, Snowcrust z Klanu Winternight - odparła Steelflower i spojrzała na drugiego Wraith.

Ten uczynił ten sam gest, co jego poprzednik.

\- Ja, Wildmoon, pierwszy syn Solarwind z Klanu Starguardians, Pierwszy Oficer Starscreamera… - zaczął wygłaszać tą samą formułę.

W pierwszej chwili Teyla zamarła, słysząc czyim synem jest ten Wraith, przestając na moment zwracać uwagę na jego dalsze słowa. Lecz jako Królowa nie mogła ulegać emocjom, a tym bardziej okazywać jakiegokolwiek zaniepokojenia. Opanowała się więc szybko i odpowiedziała mu tą samą formułą, co wcześniej jego Dowódcy.

Obaj oficerowie podnieśli się i pokłonili swojej nowej Królowej, a ta odpowiedziała im lekkim skinieniem głowy. Potem wrócili do pierwszego szeregu.

Emmagan spojrzała na pozostałych zebranych i już chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy z tłumu wyłonił się nagle Skyfall. W sali zapadła grobowa cisza, kiedy oficer zatrzymał się przed tronem i uklęknął.

Jednak najbardziej zaskoczona ze wszystkich była Athozianka. Nie spodziewała się, że Wraith tak oficjalnie złoży jej Przysięgę Lejności, przed tyloma świadkami. Sądziła raczej, że pozostanie to bardziej faktem umownym między nimi, czysto teoretycznym, aby Rada w pełni zaakceptowała nowy statut Mo. Dlatego jego zachowanie zupełnie ją zdezorientowało.

Ale on wydawał się być spokojny, wykonując ten sam gest, co jego poprzednicy.

\- Ja, Skyfall, syn Sunrise z Klanu Starwalkers, Pierwszy Oficer Invention, w imieniu swoim i mojej załogi, przysięgam ci lojalność jako mojej prawowitej Królowej i powierzam nasze życie w twoje ręce, od teraz aż po kres naszych dni.

Na kilka sekund w sali ponownie zapadła cisza.

\- …Przyjmuję twój dar, Skyfall z Klanu Starwalkers - odezwała się Steelflower, wciąż nie potrafiąc zrozumieć jego zachowania.

Wraith podniósł się i pokłonił formalnie, a ona skinęła lekko głową. Milczała jednak, kiedy wracał do swoich przyjaciół.

\- Moja Królowo? - szepnął Dowódca.

Teyla zerknęła na niego, a potem na pozostałych i chrząknęła cicho, by zacząć swoją przemowę, którą kazał jej wygłosić Todd.

.

.

 **M** ajor Marks spojrzał na odczyty z komputera, a następnie na swojego dowódcę.

\- Sir, odebraliśmy właśnie przekaz z Atlantydy - poinformował.

Pułkownik Caldwell przerwał rozmowę z jednym ze swoich oficerów i podszedł do niego.

\- To niezbyt rozsądne, biorąc pod uwagę to gdzie jesteśmy - mruknął, zerkając na duże okno z którego rozpościerał się widok na błękitną planetę i jej zielone kontynenty.

Ale tak na prawdę bardziej martwiły go unoszące się na jej orbicie statki Wraith, zarówno krążowniki jak i kilka rojów… takich samych jak ten, w cieniu którego skrywali się cały czas, zakamuflowani, aby w razie potrzeby teleportować z planety Shepparda i Teyla.

\- Nadali na częstotliwości, którą podał nam Todd - odparł spokojnie Marks. - Oficjalnie więc odbiorcą jest jego hive.

\- W porządku… Posłuchajmy o co chodzi - polecił.

Oficer skinął głowa i wprowadził do komputera odpowiednia komendę.

"- Pułkowniku Caldwell, proszę poinformować pułkownika Shepparda, aby natychmiast po zakończeniu misji na planecie Rady Wraith, udał się do Vallen - odezwał się z głośników głos Woolseya. - Będzie wiedział gdzie to jest… Po rozmowie z tamtejszymi mieszkańcami, doktor Jackson dowiedział się, iż górach znajduje się artefakt sprzed Wielkiej Wojny, przedstawiający przybycie Avatara… Drużyna pułkownik Carter i doktor McKay już tam są. Może uda się im przybliżyć nam tajemnice tych istot… I niech pułkownik zabierze ze sobą Mo. Podobno artefakt pokryty jest pismem zbliżonym do pisma Wraith, więc jej obecność może się przydać… Woolsey out."

\- Robi się ciekawie. Ciekawe co jeszcze dzisiaj zwiedzimy - mruknął znowu. - Powiadom statek Todda, że chcę rozmawiać z Sheppardem kiedy tylko wróci z powierzchni.

\- Tak jest, sir - odparł major i ponownie wprowadził do komputera odpowiednie komendy.

.

.

 **G** dy tylko transportowiec osiadł w hangarze, Moonlight spojrzała wprost na swojego Pierwszego Oficera.

\- Mam pytanie - rzekła, kiedy Skyfall zaczął się podnosić z ławki.

Spojrzał na nią, jakby nieco zaskoczony… podobnie jak pozostali.

\- Na osobności - dodała nieco ostrzej, widząc, że pozostała trójka niezbyt kwapi się do opuszczenia transportowca.

Ruszyli więc powoli do wyjścia, z niezbyt zadowolonymi minami, a ona zamknęła za nimi drzwi, aby upewnić się, że nie będą podsłuchiwać. Stojąc wciąż przy wyjściu, ponownie spojrzała na Wraith.

\- W co ty grasz? - spytała.

\- Nie rozumiem? - udał, że nie wie o czym ona mówi.

\- Dlaczego oficjalnie złożyłeś przysięgę Teyla?

Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Nie… Oficjalnie złożyłem przysięgę Steelflower, Primary Sojuszu Klanu Starguardian - poprawił ją.

\- Dobrze wiesz o czym mówię - odparła, nieco poirytowana. - Zupełnie nie rozumiem twojego zachowania. Przecież dobrze wiesz, że Steelflower to tylko przykrywka dla Teyla. Sądziłam więc, że będziesz z nią pertraktował, aby twoja przysięga także pozostała tylko w sferze umownej. Żebyś nie musiał naprawdę tego robić.

Oficer podszedł do niej, wciąż spokojny i z lekkim uśmiechem. Musiała podnieść wzrok, aby patrzeć na jego twarz.

\- To źle sądziłaś - rzekł.

\- Dlatego pytam w co ty grasz? - upierała się przy swoim.

\- W nic… Dla innych, w tym Rady, nie miałoby znaczenia, czy moja przysięga byłaby fikcją czy też nie. Dla nich była by prawdziwa, więc i tak byłbym zobowiązany do jej przestrzegania.

\- Ale dla ciebie byłaby to fikcja… Mógłbyś więc swobodnie ją naginać. A tak… Jesteś honorowy, jak mało który Wraith, którego znam. I wiem, że jeżeli złożyłeś przysięgę lojalności, dotrzymasz jej… Dlatego wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego to zrobiłeś - dodała, już spokojniej.

\- Ja ufam tobie… a ty najwyraźniej ufasz jej… Poza tym, to co zrobiła dla Sunshine… Wydaje mi się, że jest honorowym człowiekiem… i że cię lubi, dlatego nie zrobi niczego, co zagrażałoby tobie. A to daje nam zdecydowanie lepsza pozycję w kontaktach z nią i pozostałymi Nowymi Lanteanami niż Starburstowi - oznajmił. - Kiedy tylko moja matka wspomniała o przysiędze, którą musiała byś złożyć której z Królowych, od razu wiedziałem, że Steelflower jest na czele twojej listy… To logiczny wybór… i chyba najlepszy dla nas, jaki obecnie mamy.

\- A jeśli w zamian zażąda dostępu do naszych badań?

Skyfall uśmiechnął się podejrzanie szyderczo.

\- Wtedy możemy żądać od nich tego samego - odparł spokojnie i otworzył drzwi, by wejść na trap. - Poza tym czym jest długość ludzkiego życia, w porównaniu z naszą - dodał, zerkając na nią. - Jakoś przeżyję te kilkadziesiąt lat jej rządów - zażartował złośliwie i ruszył dalej.

Moonlight spojrzała za nim, zdezorientowana, a potem na trójkę oficerów Wraith, stojących wciąż na platformie, na której wylądował ich transportowiec.

Warknęła pod nosem, poirytowana ich wścibskim zachowaniem i także wyszła na trap.

.

.

 **B** ullseye spojrzał na swojego Dowódcę, kiedy ten wszedł na mostek hive wraz z pozostałymi.

Ceremonia została już zakończona, a Rada w pełni zaakceptowała nowy tytuł Moonlight, wiec nie było już powodu, aby musieli dłużej przebywać na orbicie planety.

\- Dedal chce rozmawiać z pułkownikiem Sheppardem - poinformował Drugi Oficer.

\- Połącz - polecił Dowódca i spojrzał na główny ekran.

Po chwili, na organicznej płachcie, pojawiła się twarz pułkownika Caldwella.

Wciąż przebrany za Skywalkera, porucznik podszedł bliżej. Na jego widok oficer uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozbawiony.

\- Uroczo pan wygląda, pułkowniku - parsknął.

\- Następnym razem pana przerobimy na Wraith - odciął. - Zobaczymy jak będzie pan wyglądał.

\- Dzięki, ale nie skorzystam - odparł, wciąż rozbawiony. - Dostałem wiadomość z Atlantydy, aby zawieść was na planetę... Vallen?... Tak się chyba nazywa.

\- To osada, w której mieszkała Harrigan - poprawił go, zdziwiony. - Dlaczego tam?

\- Podobno doktor Jackson postanowił porozmawiać z tymi ludźmi o tej kobiecie i okazało się, że w pobliskich górach od dziesięciu tysięcy lat stoi jakiś artefakt, który podobno przedstawia tego całego… Avatara… O czym najwyraźniej ona zapomniała nam wspomnieć.

\- To płaskorzeźba przedstawiająca przybicie Avatara. Jedyna, jaka przetrwała Wielką Wojnę - wtrącił Starburst, a oni spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. - Zadziwiająco zgodna z tym, w jaki sposób Kate Harrigan znalazła się na tej planecie.

\- Avatars to ascendenci - zauważyła Teyla. - A Kate jest… śmiertelna.

\- Z tego co wiem wy też spotkaliście Lanteankę udającą śmiertelnika - odparł. - Może ona robi to samo.

Skywalker pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Beckett przebadał Kate kilka razy - wtrącił. - Na pewno jest taka sama jak my… Pomijając te jej zdolności - mruknął, gestykulując dłonią.

\- W każdym razie mam was tam zawieść - oznajmił Caldwell. - Drużyna pułkownik Carter już tam jest razem z resztą pańskich ludzi… I macie zabrać ze sobą Mo. Ma odczytać pismo z tej płaskorzeźby podobne do pisma Wraith.

\- W porządku… Ale może na razie odlećmy stąd… Zanim przypadkiem ktoś was jednak wykryje - powiedział John.

\- Spotkamy się w punkcie zbornym - odparł Caldwell i rozłączył się.

\- Robi się coraz ciekawiej - mruknął pułkownik i spojrzał na Starbursta. - Powiedz Mo, żeby leciała za nami.

\- Dobrze… Ale ja też idę - rzekł Dowódca, co wyraźnie zaskoczyło pułkownika. - Jestem ciekaw co uda się wam odkryć - dodał spokojnie i spojrzał na swojego Pierwszego Oficera. - Powiadom Invention, że odlatujemy.

Bullseye skinął tylko głową i wystukał na klawiaturze odpowiednią komendę, by przesłać wiadomość na drugi hive.

Następnie wprowadził do systemu odpowiednie koordynaty i kiedy tylko okno hiperprzestrzeni otworzyło się, wykonali skok, pozostawiając za sobą planetę Szarej Rady.

Chwile później to samo zrobił drugi hiveship.

Alabaster przyglądała się spokojnie temu widokowi z mostka swojego hive i kiedy tylko oba statki zniknęły, spojrzała na swojego Pierwszego Nawigatora.

\- Masz koordynaty miejsca, do którego polecieli? - spytała spokojnie.

\- Tak, Moja Królowo.

\- Doskonale… Zabierz nas tam… ale pozostań poza zasięgiem ich czujników - poleciał i uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem. - Sekrety… wciąż te sekrety - powiedziała sama do siebie.

Oficer skinął tylko głową i po chwili statek wykonał skok w hiperprzestrzeń.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 38**

 ** _Zaufanie_.**

 **N** iebiesko-czerwona mgławica nie była duża, lecz jej jonizująca materia w sam raz pozwalała na ukrycie obecności dwóch hive i jednego ludzkiego statku przed wścibskimi.

Z tego samego powodu nawigator Starflash nie był w stanie dokładnie namierzyć dokładnego miejsca pobytu przybyłych przed nimi statków.

\- Podleć bliżej - rozkazała w końcu Alabaster.

\- Wtedy mogą nas wykryć…

\- Nic nie szkodzi. I tak chcę z nimi rozmawiać - oznajmiła.

Oficer ponownie skinął głową i po chwili statek powoli ruszył do przodu.

Moonlight i Skyfall weszli do sali tronowej na pokładzie Unbroken, gdzie czekali już na nich pozostali.

\- Bullseye wspomniał, że jest jakiś problem - powiedziała młoda samica, podchodząc do grupy.

\- Powiedziałbym raczej, że kolejna zagadka - oznajmił John.

\- To znaczy?

\- Doktor Jackson odwiedził pewną osadę… Vallen…i od jej mieszkańców dowiedział się, że w pobliskich górach jest płaskorzeźba przedstawiająca przybycie Avatara - dodała Teyla. - Zadziwiająco przypominające to, w jaki sposób pojawiła się tam Kate… Mamy do nich dołączyć.

\- Sądzicie, że coś tam znajdziecie? - zainteresował się Skyfall.

\- Trudno powiedzieć... Ale Jackson uważa, że możesz być przydatna z powodu pisma na płaskorzeźbie zbliżonego do waszego - dodał Sheppard.

Samica chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy na bocznym ekranie pojawiła się twarz Shadowmist.

\- Dowódco, mamy problem - niemal warknął, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. - Twoja córka nas wywołuje.

\- Alabaster? - rzucił, zaskoczony. - Co ona tutaj robi?

\- Musieli nas śledzić… chociaż nie wiem jak - odparł i zerknął gdzieś w bok. - Jej transportowiec wleciał właśnie do naszego hangaru - dodał po chwili.

\- Zajmę się tym - mruknął Starburst.

Wraith skinął głowa i rozłączył się.

\- I co teraz? - spytała zdenerwowana Teyla.

\- … Ona nas nie wyda - odezwała się nagle ze spokojem Mo. Pozostali spojrzeli na nią. Wyglądała, jakby nasłuchiwała czegoś. - Chce tylko porozmawiać.

\- Nie podoba mi się to - burknął Sheppard. - Niby dlaczego mamy jej ufać?

\- Ponieważ ja ufam jej - oznajmiła stanowczo samica Wraith. - Poza tym teraz i tak nie mamy już wyjścia.

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to niebawem połowa Wraith będzie o nas wiedziała - warknął.

\- Mówiłam wam, że bardzo dużo ryzykujecie - zaprotestowała Mo. - Z Wraith jest inaczej, niż z ludźmi. Większość się zna. Bardzo trudno jest wprowadzić kogoś nowego, kogo nikt by wcześniej nie spotkał.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że możemy jej zaufać? - spytała Steelflower.

Moonlight uspokoiła się i spojrzała na nią.

\- Tak. Ma podobny sposób patrzenia na świat jak ja. Abe jest młoda, ale otwarta na różne możliwości… To właśnie jedno ze znaczeń jej imienia.

\- Abe? - powtórzył z rozbawieniem pułkownik. - Wy tak na serio z tymi zdrobnieniami imion?

\- Coś ci się nie podoba… Shep? - wytknęła mu.

Już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy drzwi sali rozsunęły się i do środka weszła młoda Królowa, uśmiechając się tryumfalnie.

\- Matka zawsze powtarzała, że twoje pomysły kiedyś wpakują cię w kłopoty, z których się już nie wykaraskasz… ojcze - oznajmiła z daleka.

\- Mógłbym to samo powiedzieć o twojej ciekawości - odparł spokojnie Starburst.

\- Najwyraźniej odziedziczyłam to po tobie - parsknęła i zatrzymała się przed nimi. - Powiesz mi, zatem, dlaczego wciąż współpracujesz z Nowymi Lanteanami? I wciągasz w to Mo?... Nie wystarczyło ci, że przetrzymywali cię na Atlantydzie? Gdyby nie Wildfire, to może wciąż tkwiłbyś w ich komorze hibernacyjnej.

\- To nie zupełnie tak, jak myślisz - powiedział. - Przynajmniej w przypadku Mo.

Alabaster uniosła brwi, zaskoczona jego słowami i spojrzała na Moonlight.

\- Ja akurat sama się z nimi skontaktowałam - odparła beztrosko młoda samica. - Chciałam od nich wynika badań dotyczące retrowirusa… Uznałam, że może to być jedyna szansa na przetrwanie dla naszej załogi… Nasze zapasy są w zasadzie na wyczerpaniu, a sama wiesz, że nie mamy własnych żerowisk… I tak już ostatnio musiałam prosić Nightstorm o pomoc.

\- Mogłaś przyjść do mnie. Wiesz, że podzieliłabym się z wami…

\- Sami ledwo dajecie radę, Abe - przerwała jej z łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- A… oni? - spytała Królowa, wskazując na dwójkę ludzi w przebraniu Wraith. - Jedno wiem na pewno. On nie jest Skywalkerem… Poznałam go, kiedy ostatni raz widziałam się z Twoją matką i jednego jestem pewna: ten… samiec w niczym go nie przypomina… Skywalker był kopią swojego pra-dziadka, jeśli chodzi o sposób poruszania się czy mówienia, a on… No cóż, zdecydowanie daleko mu do tego. Nie wiem jak to zrobiliście, że wygląda jak Skywalker, ale zapomnieliście o innych sprawach.

Zapadła cisza. Zebrani spojrzeli po sobie nawzajem, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć… i kto powinien zacząć.

\- Ojcze? - powiedziała w końcu Alabaster, domagając się wyjaśnień.

\- Im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej dla ciebie… - mruknął.

\- Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecka - zaprotestowała.

\- To dla twojego bezpieczeństwa…

\- Potrafię doskonale o siebie zadbać - przerwała mu ponownie, chociaż ze spokojem. - No dobrze, zróbmy tak: informacja za informację… Ty powiesz mi wszystko o tym - pokręciła palcem, wskazując na Steelflower i Skywalkera - a ja powiem ci ciekawostkę o Radzie i Avatars, o której wiem, że ty nie wiesz… Zresztą, zapewne zainteresują to was wszystkich… Zgoda?

Starburst spojrzał na nią, wyraźnie zaskoczony, podobnie zresztą jak pozostali, ale ona uśmiechnęła się tylko tryumfalnie, podpierając się w pasie.

\- No więc? Jak będzie?

Dowódca zerknął na pozostałych i westchnął ciężko.

\- Ty pierwsza.

Alabaster uśmiechnęła się szerzej, rozbawiona.

\- Znacie proroctwo o Wielkim Przebudzeniu, po którym ma nastąpić odrodzenie Wraith? - to było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie. - A wiec okazało się, że nie znamy całej przepowiedni… która na dodatek nie do końca jest przepowiednią - niemal zachichotała.

\- To znaczy? - spytała Mo.

\- To nie jest przepowiednia, a słowa Avatars…. Z czasem trochę ubarwione, ale ogólny sens pozostał ten sam. Avatars sami zapowiedzieli, że wrócą po dziesięciu tysiącach lat… A dokładniejszym wyznacznikiem czasu, kiedy to nastąpi, miało być właśnie Wielkie Przebudzenie.

\- Dlaczego dopiero po tym okresie? - spytał Sheppard.

\- Nie wiem. Nie znam szczegółów.

\- A co to ma wspólnego z Radą? - spytał Starburst.

Młoda Królowa znowu uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Okazuje się, że Avatars nie odeszli zaraz na początku wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny, a kilka miesięcy później… Pomagali Wraith w budowie pierwszych hiveships…

\- Podobno Avatars nie mieszają się w takie konflikty - zauważyła Mo. - Jak Lanteanie, którzy ascendentowali… To chyba wbrew zasadom ascendentów.

\- Avatars podobno kierują się trochę innymi zasadami. Nightstorm powiedziała, że nie izolują się całkowicie od śmiertelników. Są bardziej jak… ascendenci-odkrywcy. Szukają nowych, inteligentnych form życia, a w krytycznych sytuacjach pomagają im nawet przetrwać, dając tym samym szansę na późniejszą ascendencję. Dlatego nazywa się ich Opiekunami Życia… Podobno Lanteanie także mieli z nimi styczność w swoich początkach. Wedle ich legendę, Avatars pomogli ich przodkom uniknąć zagłady… Niestety nie znam szczegółów, ale jest w niej mowa o przesiedleniu na nową planetę.

\- Ale budowa hiveships to już mieszanie się do spraw… śmiertelników - zauważył pułkownik.

\- Oni się nie mieszali w wojnę… Budowali tylko hiveships, które nazywali Leviatanami… Nie były one uzbrojone. To już nasza zasługa. Oni dali nam tylko statki, na których mogliśmy zamieszkać po zniszczeniu Patrii.

\- Kate tak właśnie nazywa hiveships - wtrąciła Teyla.

\- Pierwszym Leviatanem, można powiedzieć pra-matką wszystkich hiveships, jest Nebula, zbudowana na długo przed wojną. Ale po wybuchu wojny, Nebula przeszła pod opiekę Stardusta, jako jednego z Najstarszych. Później przekazał on dowództwo Wildfire, synowi swojej siostry, Lifeflame, która zginęła na Patrii… Co ciekawe, Avatars porozumiewali się z hiveships telepatycznie lub za pomocą tych neurolinków, o których mówiłeś - zerknęła na ojca. - Ale kiedy odchodzili, zablokowali dostęp do niektórych partii oprogramowania… w tym właśnie do tej opcji. Od tamtej pory my odbieramy to jako "szum", który ignorujemy… Wiem jednak od Nightstorm, że Najstarsi wciąż potrafią komunikować się z hiveships…

\- Skąd to wszystko wiesz? - zainteresował się Starburst.

\- Zaraz ci powiem… Wszystko w swoim czasie - odparła tajemniczo, uśmiechając się i ciągnęła dalej. - A wracając do proroctwa… tak jak powiedziałam, to słowa Avatars, którzy zapowiedzieli, że powrócą kilka lat po Wielkim Przebudzeniu, aby raz na zawsze zakończyć konflikt między Wraith i ludźmi… Stąd ta część o upadku ludzi, ale tak naprawdę chodzi o przywrócenie równowagi, która została zachwiana wraz z wybuchem wojnym… Według Firerain, obecnie powrót Avatars może nastąpić w każdej chwili.

\- I Rada o tym wie? Od dziesięciu tysięcy lat? - spytała Mo.

\- Tak… A teraz najlepsze: od początków wojny Najstarsi… wtajemniczeni, bo okazuje się, że nie wszyscy… spotykają się raz do roku w bazie zwanej Genesis i składają raport z całorocznej działalności.

\- Komu?

\- Avatars… Zapisują wszystko na kryształach, aby później przekazać je Avatars do wglądu, kiedy ci powrócą. Niektórzy prowadzą nawet osobiste wpisy… Wiem, że robią tak nasze babki - spojrzała na Mo. - Moja matka przyłapała na tym Firerain, kiedy byłam całkiem mała. W pierwszej chwili matka sądziła, że babka z kims rozmawia, ale potem zdała sobie sprawę, że to nagranie. Ale kiedy zapytała ją po co i dla kogo… Firerain oznajmiła, że to nie jej sprawa. Jednak kilka dni później opowiedziała jej o wszystkim, wyjaśniając, że chciała najpierw porozmawiać z pozostałymi o wtajemniczeniu jej… Potem dała jej do obejrzenia wszystkie swoje prywatne wpisy z ostatnich dziesięciu tysięcy lat… Matka powiedziała mi, że nigdy wcześniej historia Wraith nie była jej tak bliska - powiedziała, spoglądając na ojca. - Że Wraith, których znała całe swoje życie nigdy wcześniej nie byli jej tak bliscy… Dlatego zaczęła robić to samo. Chociaż bardziej dla potomnych, niż dla Avatars… Jedenaście lat temu, na moje czterysetne urodziny, wręczyła mi kryształ do zapisów i wyjawiła wszystko. Rada zgodziła się, aby i mnie wtajemniczyć.

\- Widziałaś te zapisy? - spytała Moonlight.

\- Tylko małą cześć… Są ich tysiące… dziesiątki tysięcy - odparła. - Samych oficjalnych wpisów jest już 10.056… Ostatnie spotkanie miało miejsce cztery miesiące temu.

\- Czyli od wybuchu wojny upłynęło 10.056 lat - zainteresował się pułkownik.

\- Dodałabym około pół roku. Pierwszy wpis był dokonany rok po odejściu Avatars, a wtedy wojny trwała już kilka miesięcy - wyjaśniła.

\- Dlaczego Rada to ukrywa? - spytała Steelflower.

\- Z różnych powodów: aby nie mamić innych czymś, co nie wiadomo kiedy nastanie… Zresztą spora cześć Wraith z późniejszych pokoleń i tak uważa Avatars za mit.

\- Moja matka tak mówiła, kiedy ojciec opowiadał mi o Avatars i o czasach sprzed wojny - parsknął lekko Sunblaze. - Uważała, że to głupie sentymentalne historyjki, które do niczego mi się nie przydadzą.

\- Właśnie dlatego Rada robi to w tajemnicy - powiedziała Alabaster. - Wojna minęła, a my musieliśmy żyć dalej… bez ciągłego zastanawiania się: KIEDY… Kiedy Avatars powrócą - dodała i spojrzała wymownie na ojca. - Teraz twoja kolej, ojcze - uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Dowódca spojrzał na nią, wyraźnie wyrwany z rozmyślań i chrząknął lekko.

\- Tak… Moja kolej - mruknął i zerknął na Emmagan. - No cóż, od czego by tutaj zacząć…

Moonlight pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową.

\- W układaniu spisków jesteś mistrzem, ale w ich wyjaśnianiu… - znowu pokręciła powoli głową, spoglądając na wuja z nuta ironii. - Wyznaczcie kurs na tą planetę, a ja wyjaśnię Abe szczegóły - dodała i chwyciła ją za ramię, ruszyła w kierunku bocznego wejścia, prowadzącego do królewskich komnat.

.

.

 **T** rzy hiveships wyskoczyły z hiperprzestrzeni w bezpiecznej odległości od błękitnej planety, by następnie powoli skierować się na jej orbitę geostacjonarną.

Shadowmist spojrzał zaskoczony na odczyty z czujników dalekiego zasięgu.

\- Ktoś już tam jest - poinformował swojego Dowódcę, wciąż analizując nadpływające dane i po chwili spojrzał na niego. - To Nebula.

\- Co Stardust tu robi? - zdziwił się.

\- Może odpowie ci na to sam… Właśnie na wywołują - dodał Pierwszy Oficer.

\- Połącz - mruknął Starburst i spojrzał na ekran, na którym zamigotał właśnie obraz.

Wyprostował się odruchowo na widok Wraith, którego wizerunek ukazał się na organicznej płachcie i skinął głową. Był jednym z Najstarszych, podobny wiekiem do Nightstorm i tak jak ona należał do Drugiego Pokolenia… a oni zawsze wywoływali u reszty Wraith ten dziwny odruch… jakby podświadomy nakaz okazywania im szacunku.

\- Burst? - wydawał się być lekko zaskoczony. - Znowu pakujesz się w kłopoty? - parsknął lekko.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć - odciął. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy…

\- Jak cztery miesiące temu… Co tutaj robicie? To nie jest wasze żerowisko - dodał z nuta ostrzeżenia, że wtargnęli na obcy teren.

\- Spokojnie… Nie przylecieliśmy na Żniwa - zapewnił go oficer.

\- Więc co tu robicie?... W dodatku w towarzystwie Invention i Starflash… Przyznam, że to dość dziwne.

\- Jesteśmy tutaj z powodu Nowych Lantean - odparł. - Doktor Jackson odkrył coś w tutejszych górach…

\- Przylecieliście z powodu płaskorzeźby? - przerwał mu spokojnie. - Rozczaruje was, ale poza nią nic więcej tam nie znajdziecie.

\- Powiedz to ludziom…

\- Mówiłem… ale Jackson jest uparty - mruknął.

\- To z ich powodu tutaj jesteś? Kate Harrigan wspominała, że zawarła z Wildfire umowę, że nie będziecie żerować na tutejszych mieszkańcach.

\- Tak, to prawda… Jestem tutaj z innego powodu - uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. - Ale kiedy tu przylecieliśmy godzinę temu, wykryliśmy obecność skoczka. Stąd wiem co tutaj robią… I jak wspomniałem, to strata czasu… Czekamy aż Rainsong wróci. Jest na Vallen z jednym z tutejszych mieszkańców, który pilnuje, aby Nowi Lanteanie niczego nie zniszczyli. Ta jaskinia to rodzaj miejsca kultu dla tutejszych ludzi.

\- Więc nie przeszkadza ci, że także się rozejrzymy? - spytał, jakby od niechcenia.

\- Proszę cię bardzo - odparł najspokojniej w świecie Stardust i rozłączył się.

Dowódca stał jeszcze przez chwilę, spoglądając w pusty ekran, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś i w końcu spojrzał na swojego Pierwszego.

\- Powiadom resztę, że wchodzimy na orbitę… a potem przygotuj dla nas transportowiec - powiedział i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. - Wyruszamy za pół godziny.

\- Tak, Dowódco - odparł spokojnie i kiedy tylko oficer opuścił mostek, spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.

"Coś tutaj nie pasuje" - mruknął w myślach Bullseye.

Nie chciał, aby pozostali Wraith na mostku słyszeli tą rozmowę.

"Co masz na myśli?" - spytał Shadowmist.

"Coś mi nie pasuje w zachowaniu Stardusta. Jest zbyt… wyluzowany."

"Wyluzowany?" - powtórzył z rozbawieniem.

"Wiesz co mam na myśli… Zawsze, kiedy pytaliśmy go o coś związanego z czasami sprzed wojny, zbywał nas. A teraz bez problemu pozwala badać tą płaskorzeźbę?".

"Może rzeczywiście nie ma tam nic więcej."

"A ja pamiętam, że swego czasu Carehand bardzo interesował się tą planetą… A przy podziale terenów, była na szczycie listy planet, które należą do hive ściśle powiązanych z Radą" - przypomniał.

Shadowmist przyglądał mu się uważnie przez chwilę, a potem powiedział spokojnie:

"Nawet jeśli masz rację, to i tak niczego się nie dowiesz… Sam powiedziałeś, że zawsze nas zbywali, kiedy pytaliśmy o czasy sprzed wojny… Nie sądzę aby i tym razem było inaczej" - mruknął i wrócił do swoich zajęć.

"Nie interesuje cię co tam może być?" - zdziwił się Bullseye.

"Interesuje…Ale Stardust na pewno niczego nam nie powie, dlatego musimy zaczekać na to, co znajdą ludzie" - wyjaśnił spokojnie. - "Kate mówiła, że ten Jackson jest uparty i jeśli coś go zainteresuje, będzie szukał tak długo, aż coś znajdzie".

Pierwszy Oficer nie był zadowolony, ale przyznał racje przyjacielowi: muszą zaczekać aż Nowi Lanteanie zbadają jaskinię.

Wciąż tylko nie rozumiał dlaczego Stardust jest taki spokojny. Może uważa, że ludzie niczego tam nie znajdą… A może rzeczywiście nic tam nie ma… już.

.

.

 **S** tardust spoglądał przez okno swojej kwatery na niebieski glob unoszący się w dole, kiedy z komunikatora w jego biurku wydobył się sygnał.

Zerknął tylko w tym kierunku, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał spokojnie.

\- Wiadomość z Invention, sir - poinformował go głos. - Na zakodowanym kanale.

\- Połącz - polecił i spojrzał wyżej, na organiczna płachtę rozpościerającą się za biurkiem. Pojawił się właśnie na niej obraz, ukazujący doskonale znana mu twarz. - Clearcut - rzucił zaskoczony. - Co za niespodzianka.

\- Oszalałeś już na starość? - rzucił bez ogródek Wraith. - Dlaczego pozwalasz im badać jaskinię?

Dowódca uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust, zupełnie spokojny.

\- Rada zgodziła się na to - wyjaśnił.

Doktorek spojrzał na niego, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

\- …Ale dlaczego? - wykrztusił.

\- Uważają, że czas powoli zacząć… odkrywać karty - odparł. - Przyzwyczajać resztę do myśli, że nadchodzą zmiany... Last Hope może przybyć w każdej chwili. I tak mają już spory poślizg. Myślę, że nasze obliczenia nie były aż tak dokładne, jak sądziliśmy.

\- Rozumiem - niemal mruknął. - Wiesz co będzie się działo, kiedy prawda zacznie wychodzić na jaw?

Wraith ponownie uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Żyjemy z tą myślą od dziesięciu tysięcy lat…

\- Raczej ignorowaliśmy ją przez dziesięć tysięcy lat… aż do dnia, kiedy ONA przybyła.

\- …Tak, to prawda - przyznał Stardust. - Ale wcześniej czy później musiało do tego dojść… To było nieuniknione.

\- Tak… A ja już mam przed oczyma nasz lincz - mruknął pesymistycznie Clearcut, co rozbawiło jego rozmówcę.

\- Nie histeryzuj… To niepodobne do ciebie - odparł z nutą ironii.

\- Ostatnio nie mam zbyt wielu powodów do optymizmu - nie zmienił tonu. - …Polecę z nimi… Tak na wszelki wypadek - dodał.

\- Jak wolisz… Powodzenia - parsknął i rozłączył się.

Clearcut mruknął pod nosem i wyszedł ze swojego laboratorium.

.

.

 **T** ransportowiec opuścił dok Unbroken i skierował się ku planecie.

Siedzące w luku pasażerskim osoby milczały. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało za bardzo co powiedzieć.

Alabaster zareagowała na wiadomość o współpracy jej ojca z ludźmi i roli odgrywanej przez Teyla podobnie jak początkowo Moonlight - uznała to za czyste szaleństwo. Emmagan widziała w jej oczach tą sama złość, z jaką spotkała się u Mo.

Ale młoda samica miała rację. Gniew Alabaster szybko zniknął, zastąpiony całym mnóstwem pytań. Jej ciekawość zwyciężyła nad duma Wraith. Chłonęła informacje niczym gąbka wodę, słuchając uważnie całej opowieści. Ale najbardziej ze wszystkiego zafascynowało ją urządzenie pozwalające Teyla i Johnowi udawać Wraith bez konieczności jakiejkolwiek medycznej ingerencji w ich ciała… oraz informacja skąd ono pochodzi. Chciała wiedzieć wszystko, w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, wyraźnie zafascynowana pradawną cywilizacją, której przedstawiciele przypadkiem utknęli tysiące lat temu w innym wymiarze.

Kiedy Starburst przyszedł do królewskich komnat, przebrany już wygodniejszy do wycieczek po górach strój, jego córka rzuciła mu surowe i wymowne spojrzenie, kwitując, że jak zwykle wiedział, kiedy się pojawić… czyli dopiero wtedy, kiedy jej emocje opadną. W ten sposób nie ryzykował konfrontacji z rozwścieczoną samicą Wraith, pozostawiając ten problem Mo i Teyla.

Zresztą słowa Shepparda, który ostrożnie zajrzał do środka z hasłem: "Już jest bezpiecznie?", potwierdziły słowa Alabaster zanim jej ojciec zdążył im zaprzeczyć.

Wszystkie trzy spojrzały na Dowódcę tym samym szyderczym spojrzeniem, więc tylko poinformował je szybko o sytuacji i wyszedł. Mo i Abe od razu parsknęły śmiechem.

Teyla zauważyła, że nieraz dobrze się bawiły… stresując samców swojego gatunku, udając iż są zagniewane. Uczeni od najmłodszych lat Wraith szacunku dla swoich Królowych, odruchowo czuli się nieswojo, kiedy któraś z nich karciła ich… Nawet jeśli była to ich własna córka… lub siostrzenica.

Ale teraz, kiedy siedzieli w przedziale pasażerskim i Alabaster przyglądała się jej dziwnie od dłuższego czasu, Athozianka czuła się równie nieswojo, jak wcześniej Starburst.

\- Abe… stresujesz ją - upomniała ją w końcu Mo.

Młoda Królowa przeniosła na nią swoje spojrzenie.

Miała na sobie ten sam strój co pozostali: spodnie, tunikę i wysokie buty, jednak w przeciwieństwie do reszty jej był głównie bordowy, jak wcześniej jej suknia i tylko z niewielkimi dodatkami typowej dla Wraith czerni.

\- Wciąż zastanawiam się, czy ktoś z Rady się domyślił - powiedziała spokojnie.

\- Teraz stresujesz mnie - mruknęła samica.

\- Mówię poważnie - odparła. - Raptor powiedział pułkownikowi Sheppardowi, że nie wydał was, ponieważ ucierpiałoby na tym zbyt wielu Wraith, w tym połowa Rady… Tracker mówił, że Invention to pomysł Rady… oraz o możliwości użycia retrowirusa jako alternatywy dla kurczących się żerowisk, głównie z powodu hoffańskiej zarazy… A Rada i tak od dawna wie o kontaktach Nowych Lantean z ojcem, dlatego pomogły wam w sprowadzeniu doktora McKaya do domu… I dlatego nie mogę pozbyć się myśli, że one mogą wiedzieć więcej, niż przyznają.

\- Aleś to zagmatwała - mruknęła Mo.

\- Ale co zyskują, milcząc? - spytała Teyla. - Wiem, że nasze wyobrażenie o Wraith uległo ostatnio znacznym… zmianom - zerknęła na Johna - ale i tak nie wiem, dlaczego miały by utrzymywać nasz plan w tajemnicy.

\- Żeby nie doprowadzić do kolejnego rozłamu wśród Wraith - odezwał się Skyfall, a pozostali spojrzeli na niego. - Po raz pierwszy od wybuchu Wojny Domowej, Rada cudem utrzymuje jako taki porządek. Ale gdyby to, co robimy, wyszło na jaw… Powiedzmy, że w najbliższym czasie nie musielibyście się nami przejmować… Poza tym, z tego co mówił Raptor wynika, że taki rozłam byłby bardzo na rękę Midsummer. Przynajmniej połowa naszych hive przyłączyłaby się do niej, a wtedy… Wtedy dopiero mieli byście problem. Wy i ci, którzy pozostaliby wierni Radzie.

\- Znowu koszt przewyższa zyski - wtrącił z fotela drugiego pilota pułkownik.

Wraz z Sunblaze postanowił pilotować transportowiec - był bardzo ciekawy jak prowadzi się tą maszynę jako Wraith i teraz miał okazję się przekonać. W prawdzie specyfik, który zaaplikował mu Beckett powoli przestawał już działać, jednak wciąż niektóre operacje mógł wykonywać manualnie.

Dowódca spojrzał na niego. Podobnie jak Emmagan nie był już przebrany za Wraith. Jednak z braku czasu oboje nie mogli udać się na Atlantydę, by zmienić strój. Dlatego otrzymali uniformy Wraith wykorzystywane najczęściej przez zwiadowców: spodnie i kurtkę lub tunikę. Podobne do tych, które mieli na sobie wszyscy w transportowcu.

\- Dokładnie - przyznał Skyfall. - Zemsta nie zawsze jest opłacalna… W przeciwnym razie nigdy byśmy się nie poznali, John Sheppard.

Pułkownik nie odpowiedział. Doskonale wiedział co oficer Wraith ma na myśli: zemstę Moonlight za zabicie jej matki i innych z Abbys.

\- Zbliżamy się na miejsce - poinformował po chwili Blaze. - Ale wygląda na to, że nie za bardzo jest gdzie wylądować - dodał, przeglądając odczyty z elektronicznej mapy na głównym ekranie.

\- Może tutaj? - zaproponował John, wskazując miejsce na mapie.

\- Wygląda stabilnie - niemal mruknął pilot. - Ale i tak będziemy się musieli trochę przejść.

\- Mam nadzieje, że te wasze ciuchy, są ciepłe - mruknął Sheppard.

\- No cóż… My nie marzniemy tak szybko, jak ludzie - odparł beztrosko pilot i zerknął na niego kątem oka, uśmiechając się szeroko z rozbawieniem na widok ponurej miny mężczyzny. - Spokojnie. Nie zamarzniesz… Od razu - parsknął.

\- Zaczynam podejrzewać, że sarkazm to wasza narodowa cecha - burknął pułkownik.

Sunblaze prychnął lekko pod nosem, po czym obniżył lot maszyny, aby ostrożnie posadzić transportowiec na niewielkiej, w miarę płaskiej polanie. Pokrywał ją ta sama gruba warstwa śniegu, co wznoszące się wszędzie wokół góry. Na szczęście dzień był słoneczny i niemal bezwietrzny, niemal zachęcając do wyjścia na zewnątrz.

Starburst otworzył włazi i wyszedł na trap jako pierwszy, rozglądając się wokół. Słoneczne promienie odbijały się we wszechobecnym śniegu, rażąc go niemiłosiernie w oczy. I chociaż jego źrenice skurczyły się maksymalnie, to wciąż odczuwał spory dyskomfort. Wraith nie byli przyzwyczajeni do tak jaskrawego światła. Na ich hive panował przyjemny, niemal półmrok, niczym w jaskiniach zamieszkiwanych przez Iratus. Nawet zwykłe światło słoneczne odczuwali jako pewien dyskomfort.

Dlatego czasami zastanawiał się jak jego przodkowie znosili stały pobyt na powierzchni planety, skoro przez prawie tysiąc lat mieszkali na Patrii. Spośród wszystkich Wraith, jakich znał, Moonlight zdawała się najlepiej znosić tak jaskrawe światło. Jakby jej oczy były lepiej do tego przystosowane. Może to cecha odziedziczona po przodkach, pomyślał, którą reszta zatraciła w wyniku długotrwałego przebywania na hive. Ona natomiast często podróżuje na różne planety, więc być może jej oczy wciąż są w stanie dobrze radzić sobie z różnymi natężeniami światła.

Zszedł niżej, pozwalając pozostałym opuścić transportowiec, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk silnika myśliwca Wraith. Rozejrzał się po błękitnym niebie i bardziej umysłem, niż wzrokiem odszukał źródło tego dźwięku.

Dart zwalniał właśnie, obniżając lot, by w końcu wypuścić z siebie wiązkę transportową… i odlecieć. Dowódca zszedł z trapu, a jego wysokie, skórzane buty zanurzyły się w śniegu do połowy łydki. Przeszedł na tył statku, by sprawdzić co myśliwiec tam pozostawił… a dokładniej kogo.

Ubrany w strój zwiadowcy oraz sięgający kolan płaszcz Clearcut spoglądał na niego spokojnie spod obszernego kaptura chroniącego nieco jego oczy przed odbijającymi się w śniegu promieniami słońca. Tuz obok niego stał człowiek.

\- Doktorku? Kiryk?... Co wy tutaj robicie? - zdziwiła się Mo, zanim Dowódca zdążył sam o to zapytać.

Wraith uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie.

\- Ktoś musi was pilnować, żebyście nie wpakowali się w jakieś kłopoty… A ty, Starburst i młody macie do tego zadziwiające zdolności - parsknął. - A z tego co zauważyłem, to pułkownik Sheppard także - spojrzał wymownie na mężczyznę, a następnie w górę. - To chyba tam - stwierdził, wskazując na półkę skalna, na której stał skoczek z Atlantydy, po czym ruszył przodem.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 39**

 ** _Tajemnica góry Vallen_.**

 **W** ychodząc zza zakrętu skalnej, krętej ścieżki, prowadzącej wprost do jaskini, zatrzymali się przed skoczkiem schowanym częściowo w jej wnętrzu.

Wejście miało około pięciu metrów wysokości i co najmniej tyle samo szerokości. Zajrzeli do środka, lecz nie było tam nikogo.

Clearcut wszedł spokojnie do środka, ściągając kaptur. Tutaj światło nie było już tak jaskrawe, przestając razić jego oczy. A im głębiej szli, tym było ciemniej. Jedynie wielkość jaskini nie zmieniała się przez wiele metrów, by w końcu zwęzić się w długi korytarz. Na jego końcu dostrzegł bladą poświatę. Dało się także usłyszeć odległe szepty.

Przyspieszył kroku. Głosy robiły się wyraźniejsze z każdym z nich, aż w końcu był w stanie rozpoznać dwa z nich: McKay… i Hovich.

Doskonale pamiętał głos tej ludzkiej samicy. Na stałe wrył się w jego umysł… tak samo jak jej wizerunek… tak podobny do NIEJ.

Po kilkunastu metrach weszli do kolejnej jaskini, tym razem znacznie większej, oświetlanej przez liczne pochodnie.

Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było tutaj nic szczególnego: ot wielka dziura w skale, z kilkoma stalagmitami i stalaktytami po bokach, na końcu której widniała wielka skalna płyta pokryta jakimiś rycinami. To właśnie pod nią stała grupka ludzi… i jeden Wraith.

Clearcut przyjrzał mu się uważnie, ale dopiero po dłuższej chwili rozpoznał Rainsong, wnuka Królowej Rainbow. Był młody, jeszcze nastolatek. Wysoki i szczupły, o długich włosach spiętych w cienkie dredy, podobnie jak Sunblaze.

Pomagał McKayowi przy aparaturze, którą Nowi Lanteanie przywieźli ze sobą.

\- …przykro mi pułkowniku, ale to tak nie działa - rzucił poirytowany Rodney do stojącego nad nim oficera i kiedy odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, dostrzegł wyłaniające się z korytarza postacie.

Podniósł się, przyglądając się im uważnie. Większość z nich znał… ale jedna osobę widział po raz pierwszy: samicę Wraith w bordowym stroju. Na jej widok zaklął pod nosem.

Pozostali spojrzeli w tym samym kierunku… a na ich twarzach pojawił się ten sam wyraz niepokoju na widok Królowej.

\- Cholera… Kto to jest? - warknął Mitchell.

\- To córka Todda - wyjaśnił szeptem młody Wraith.

\- Ale co ona tutaj robi? - syknął. - To się zaczyna wymykać spod kontroli - mrukną.

Rainsong nie odpowiedział. Zbyt pochłonięty był samym faktem przybycia do nich Królowej Wraith… Podobnie jak reszta. O obecności Moonlight wiedział od McKaya, ale ta druga samica zaniepokoiła go. Nawet jeżeli sprawiała wrażenie, że doskonale orientuje się w zaistniałej sytuacji… Zerknął na ludzkich wojowników, którzy odruchowo zacisnęli dłonie na swojej broni.

I tylko doktor Hovich wydawała się być spokojna, bardziej zainteresowana jednym z oficerów Wraith, niż młodą Królową. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do Clearcut i skinęła głową… ale on zupełnie ją zignorował.

Kiedy grupa zatrzymała się, młody Wraith pokłonił się formalnie, przedstawiając telepatycznie. Alabaster odpowiedziała mu skinięciem głowa, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

I wtedy jego wzrok utkwił na Moonlight. Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią niczym w jakieś niesamowite zjawisko. W prawdzie naukowiec uprzedził go o jej niezwykłym podobieństwie do Kate, ale dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że to wcale nie było przesadzone słowa.

Dopiero szturchnięcie łokciem przez McKaya oprzytomniło go.

\- John?... Możemy porozmawiać? - powiedziała Carter, odchodząc na bok. - Co ona tutaj robi? - szepnęła, kiedy stanął przed nią.

\- Spokojnie. To córka Todda. Może nam pomóc - odparł spokojnie.

\- W czym? W większych kłopotach? - niemal warknęła, zła.

\- Na przykład w waszych kontaktach z Radą - odezwała się niespodziewanie Królowa. Oboje spojrzeli na nią, a ona uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Wraith maja dobry słuch - wyjaśniła beztrosko. - Musielibyście odejść znacznie dalej, żebyśmy niczego nie słyszeli.

Samantha wydawała się być nieco zmieszana. Chrząknęła cicho i wróciła do grupy.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale ta cała sytuacja…

\- Proszę mi wierzyć, pułkownik Carter, doskonale wiem co pani czuje - odparła Królowa. - Ja też nie byłam zachwycona pomysłami mojego ojca... ale stało się, więc teraz jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to dopilnować aby konsekwencje były jak najmniejsze… Dla nas wszystkich - dodała i spojrzała na płytę.

Pokryta była pismem przypominającym pismo Wraith… ale nieco innym, zauważyła. Poniżej widniał rysunek przedstawiający postać w rozbłysku światła, której towarzyszyły dwa czteronożne zwierzęta przypominające jej drapieżniki zwane przez ludzi _laupus_.

\- Trochę nas tu dużo - zauważył nagle Sheppard.

\- To ty sprowadziłeś tutaj tą całą… wycieczkę - odciął Mitchell, wskazując ręką na przybyłych z nimi Wraith.

\- Większa ilość osób może być przydatna w razie kłopotów - oznajmił spokojnie Teal'c.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego, jakby lekko zaskoczeni.

\- Przewidujesz kłopoty? - spytał Cameron.

\- Bazując na naszych dotychczasowych doświadczeniach? - odparł ze stoickim spokojem. - Tak.

\- Też racja - mruknął pułkownik, chociaż niechętnie i spojrzał jeszcze raz na całą tą zbieraninę ludzi i Wraith.

Był to bardzo dziwny widok… bardzo, bardzo dziwny, stwierdził.

\- To skaner sejsmiczny? - zainteresował się Ember, podchodząc do urządzenia, przy którym stał Rodney.

\- Tak. Próbowaliśmy bardziej zaawansowanej technologii, ale nic nie działa - odparł. - Wiem tylko, że coś tam jest… ale podejrzewam, że jest chronione rodzajem pola siłowego, które nie pozwala przeniknąć dalej… Dlatego chciałem użyłem tego… Przynajmniej dowiemy się gdzie to jest i jaki ma kształt… mam nadzieje - mruknął.

\- Sprytne.

\- Nie chwal go, bo znowu wpadnie w samo-zachwyt i będzie się wymądrzał - skarcił go Sheppard.

\- Ha, ha… Bardzo zabawne - rzucił z ironicznym uśmieszkiem McKay i z powrotem spojrzał na Wraith. - Znasz się na tym?

\- Widywałem podobne urządzenia…

\- To mój oficer naukowy - wtrącił spokojnie Starburst. - Ma wam tutaj pomóc.

\- Hmm… może się przydasz - niemal mruknął Rodney.

\- Na pewno. To jednym z najlepszych naukowców mojego ojca - pochwaliła go Alabaster. - Ma spore szanse zostać niebawem Cleverman.

\- Co to znaczy? - spytał, spoglądając na Mo.

\- To nasz odpowiednik waszego tytułu naukowego - wyjaśniła. - Ale nie tak łatwo go otrzymać… To bardzo zaszczytny tytuł. Pochodzi od _Voca_ Wraith, którego wynalazki pomogły nam przetrwać początki Wielkiej Wojny - wyjaśniła i spojrzała z uśmiechem na przyjaciela. - Jeżeli Em rzeczywiście go otrzyma, to będzie najmłodszym Cleverman w dziejach Wraith - dodała, poklepując go po ramieniu.

\- To ile ma w takim razie lat? - spytał naukowiec, uśmiechając pobłażliwie kącikiem ust.

\- 458 - odparł spokojnie Wraith.

\- To ile ma najstarszy z was?... Jeśli można wiedzieć? - zainteresowała się Hovich.

Moonlight zerknęła na Clearcut.

\- Doktorku?... Ile ma Pierwsze Pokolenie, bo trochę się pogubiłam? - rzuciła.

\- Pomyślmy… 985 kiedy wybuchła wojna… Hmm, o ile czegoś nie pokręciłem, to 11.041 lat - odparł.

W jaskini zapadła grobowa cisza. Zebrani w niej ludzie spoglądali na Wraith z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzach. Dopiero gwizd Vala zakończył ich konsternację.

\- Nieźle - stwierdziła kobieta. - Nie nudzi się wam?

\- Hibernujemy co jakiś czas - odparła Mo. - Niektórzy nawet po kilkaset lat… To pozwala między innymi odbudować się ludzkim populacjom po Żniwach.

\- Urocze - przyznała z typowym dla siebie sarkazmem, co nieco rozbawiło młoda samicę.

Moonlight musiała przyznać, że lubiła Valę… nie wiedziała dokładnie dlaczego, ale lubiła ją… Miedzy innymi właśnie za jej cięty język.

\- Podobne bardziej do naszego pisma niż do pisma Lantean - zauważyła, zmieniając temat. - Udało się wam rozszyfrować napis?

\- Tak… - odezwał się Daniel. - Ogólnie opowiada o przybyciu Avatara, jednego, w błysku oślepiającego światła, któremu towarzyszyć będą dwa czworonożne stworzenia - palcem wskazał na rycinę. - Zadziwiająco przypomina to sposób w jaki pojawiła się tutaj Kate… która ma dwa psy… To udomowione zwierzaki - dodał, zerkając na pozostałych Wraith. - Dlatego nie dziwię się, że tutejsi wzięli ją za Avatara, na podstawie tej ryciny… Dalej jest mowa o wielkich zmianach, które mają nastąpić. Odrodzeniu się całej galaktyki pod przewodnictwem Avatars… i tutaj użyto już liczby mnogiej, a nie pojedynczej. Sprawdzałem kilka razy dla pewności.

\- A ten tekst? - spytała Alabaster, wskazując palcem.

\- No cóż, przypomina wierszyk… nie wiem jak inaczej to określić… Brzmi mniej więcej tak:

 _Gdy spotkasz na swej drodze Avatara - spójrz prosto w jego oczy._

 _Otwórz swój umysł i pokaż mu, co skrywasz głęboko w sobie._

 _Tylko wtedy otworzą się wrota - tuż u twych stóp_

 _Spokojnie zejdź w dół - by poznać całą prawdę._

 _Lecz gdy wrota zamkną się nad tobą - zachowaj spokój_

 _Bo wciąż masz szansę przedostać się dalej._

 _Nadzieja jest wszystkim, co ci pozostaje_

 _A twoją ostatnią nadzieją jest przejść przez ścianę_.

\- To piosenka, którą babka często śpiewała mi, kiedy byłam mała - oznajmiła spokojnie młoda Królowa, zwracając uwagę na metalowy, sferyczny przedmiot znajdujący się tuż nad ryciną.

Podeszła bliżej i nagle jego środkowa część rozbłysła jasnym światłem, a szeroki promień zaczął przesuwać się po jej ciele w dół i w górę.

Wystraszona, odsunęła się o krok.

\- Spokojnie. To tylko skaner - wyjaśnił Jackson. - Nas też przeskanowało…

\- Zgodność genetyczna: 96% - przerwał mu nagle jakby kobiecy, elektroniczny głos. - Margines błędu niezaakceptowany… Brak dostępu.

A potem nastała grobowa cisza. Wszyscy spoglądali zaskoczeni na urządzenie… a po chwili na siebie nawzajem.

\- OK…Tego nie było poprzednio - odezwał w końcu Daniel, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Dostęp do czego? - spytała Vala.

\- Dobre pytanie - mruknął Mitchell i spojrzał wymownie na McKaya. - Może nas oświecisz, geniuszu?

\- Mówiłem ci już, że to nie jest takie proste - odparł, lekko poirytowany. - Wiem tylko, że coś tam jest…

\- I to coś przeskanowało was wszystkich… ale dopiero przy niej zareagowało? - zainteresował się Sheppard.

\- W zasadzie tylko nas - odparła Sam. - Mia i Dawid nie podeszli na tyle blisko - zauważyła i spojrzała na młodą kobietę stojącą z boku.

\- Dla mnie to też nowość - odparła mieszkanka Vallen. - Przychodzę tutaj od dzieciństwa i to urządzenie nigdy nie odzywało się po przeskanowaniu ludzi.

\- Jak zauważyła Mo, to pismo jest bardziej podobne do naszego niż do pisma Lantean - wtrącił Starburst. - Może więc skan reaguje tylko na Wraith? - zasugerował.

\- Warto spróbować - przyznał McKay i spojrzał na Rainsong. - Młody, stawaj tam - gestem głowy wskazał na płytę.

Ten wykrzywił usta w grymasie niezadowolenia, ale podszedł bliżej płyty, stając naprzeciw urządzenia skanującego.

\- Nie widzę w tym sensu… - zaczął, kiedy promień przesuwał się po jego ciele.

\- Zgodność genetyczna: 88% - przerwał mu ten sam elektroniczny głos. - Margines błędu niezaakceptowany… Brak dostępu.

\- Jeszcze mniej niż ona - mruknął rozczarowany Rodney.

\- Ojcze? - odezwała się Alabaster, spoglądając na Wraith.

Dowódca podszedł do ściany, poddając się tej samej procedurze, co oni.

\- Zgodność genetyczna: 96%... Margines błędu niezaakceptowany… Brak dostępu.

\- Zgodność genetyczna, ale z czym? - spytała nagle Hovich. - Możemy tak przeskanować wszystkich i okaże się, że nikt nie pasuje.

Skyfall spojrzał na najstarszego w ich gronie Wraith.

\- Doktorku?

\- Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz? - zdziwił się Clearcut.

\- Bo mam przeczucie, że coś wiesz… Jak zawsze - odparł mu z nutą ironii.

Oficer warknął cicho pod nosem, wykrzywiając usta w tym samym wyrazie niezadowolenia, co wcześniej Rainsong i spojrzał na młodą samicę.

\- Niech Mo spróbuje - powiedział.

\- Dlaczego ona? - zdziwił się.

\- Ponieważ ja też mam przeczucie - również rzekł ironicznie.

\- Ty nie masz przeczuć. Ty po prostu zawsze coś wiesz… ale nie mówisz skąd.

\- Bo to się właśnie nazywa przeczucie - odciął.

\- Mniejsza o szczegóły - przerwał im John. - Mo, spróbujesz? - spytał.

Zebrani spojrzeli na nią. Westchnęła ciężko i podeszła do urządzenia. Promień przeskanował ją najpierw w dół, a następnie do góry i po chwili po raz kolejny odezwał się dźwięk.

\- Zgodność genetyczna: 99%... Margines błędu…zaakceptowany… Przyznano dostęp - oznajmił głos ku ich wielkiemu zaskoczeniu.

Kamienna płyta zdała się zaczynać pękać na pół, po czym obie części zapadły się nieco i zaczęły rozsuwać na boki, ukazując wykutą w skale półkę… a na niej statuetkę przedstawiającą tą samą postać co na rycinie. Miała niespełna pół metra wysokości i wykonana była z ciemnoniebieskiego tworzywa, które Mo widziała po raz pierwszy. Statuetka przestawiała kobietę w towarzystwie dwóch psów… albo wilków, pomyślała, przypominając sobie te zwierzęta z ziemskiej bazy danych na Atlantydzie.

\- I co teraz? - spytała w końcu, zerkając na nich.

\- Spójrz w oczy posażka? - zaproponowała Teyla.

Moonlight uniosła nieco brwi.

\- Tak mówi tekst - zauważyła Alabaster. - Co masz do stracenia.

\- Życie? - parsknęła, ale podeszła jeszcze bliżej i nachyliła się nieco, by spojrzeć prosto w oczy statuetki.

Były wykonane z jakiegoś kryształu mieniącego się delikatnie wszystkimi barwami tęczy.

I nagle wystrzeliła z nich smuga światła, trafiając prosto w oczy młodej samicy. Próbowała się odsunąć… ale nie mogła. Jakaś niewidzialna siła trzymała ją w miejscu. A im bardziej próbowała się uwolnić, tym jej ciało przeszywał ostrzejszy ból.

\- Nie opieraj się - zasugerował Jackson. - Otwórz swój umysł… Jak mówi tekst.

Posłuchała go i uspokoiła się. Ku jej zaskoczeniu podziałało. Ból szybko ustąpił.

A potem poczuła się, jakby ktoś skanował jej umysł, szukając w nim informacjo o jej przodkach… o rodzicach… o dziadkach…

I nagle promień zniknął, uwalniając ją.

Cofnęła się i zachwiała nieco, próbując dojść do siebie.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytała Alabaster, przytrzymując ją.

\- Tak… Rada doktora Jacksona podziałała - odparła, wciąż jeszcze nieco oszołomiona. - To było dziwne uczucie… Jakby ktoś skanował mój umysł w…

Nie dokończyła. Część podłogi pod jej stopami zapadła się nagle o kilka centymetrów i na sypkim podłożu ukazał się kształt kwadratu.

Obie samice odskoczyły szybko w bok, poza jego obszar i wtedy kamienne płyty zaczęły rozsuwać się powoli na boki, ujawniając skrywającą się pod nimi kolejną, tym razem jednolitą płytę. Wykonana była z tego samego dziwnego materiału co statuetka. Podeszli bliżej… i niemal w tej samej chwili kolejna warstwa zafalowała bardzo delikatnie, a potem zdawała się zacząć rozsypywać w pył, odsłaniając prowadzące w dół schody.

\- …Pokaż mu co skrywasz głęboko w sobie - zacytował Daniel napis ze ściany. - Tylko wtedy otworzą się wrota… tuż u twych stóp. Spokojnie zejdź w dół, by poznać całą prawdę.

\- Kto pierwszy? - spytał Mitchell.

\- Może Mo? - zaproponowała Carter i zaraz dodała, widząc ich spojrzenia. - Najwyraźniej to całe zabezpieczenie, reaguje na nią, więc logiczne byłoby, aby poszła pierwsza.

\- Raczej bezpieczniejsze dla was - mruknęła Mo, znowu spoglądając w dół.

\- To też - przyznał beztrosko Skyfall, a ona rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie. - Panie przodem - rzucił z ironią i wskazał spokojniej gestem ręki drogę.

Młoda samica warknęła cicho pod nosem i zrobiła pierwszy krok… A kiedy przekonała się, że nic się nie dzieje, ruszyła powoli dalej w dół. Im głębiej schodziła, tym jej oczy zaczynały mocniej lśnić delikatną poświatą, umożliwiając jej widzenie w ciemnościach.

\- Kto następny? - spytał Sheppard, zerkając na pozostałych.

\- Ludzie - mruknęła Alabaster i ruszyła za Mo.

\- Powiedziałabym: faceci - poprawiła ją Carter, ruszając tuż za nią wraz z Teyla.

\- Sugerowałbym, aby część z nas pozostała na górze… na wszelki wypadek, aby ewentualnie sprowadzić pomoc - oznajmił Teal'c.

\- Zaczynasz mnie przerażać - mruknął McKay.

Ale Jaffa uśmiechnął się tylko do niego kącikiem ust.

\- Dobry pomysł… Wielkoludzie, idziesz ze mną - John klepnął przyjaciela w pierś, zerkając na schodzącą w dół dwójkę Wraith. - Ty też - skinął głową na Clearcut.

\- Nieee… odczuwam takiej potrzeby - stwierdził spokojnie Doktorek.

\- Ale ja tak - podsumował pułkownik. - Podobnie jak Skall mam wrażenie, że wiesz więcej niż mówisz… Dlatego idziesz z nami - dodał z uśmiechem.

Wraith skrzywił się, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, ale ruszył powoli w dół.

\- A ty postaraj się niczego nie… zepsuć… ani nie wysadzić - rzucił na koniec do McKaya i zabierając od Camerona karabin, wszedł na schody wykonane z tego samego materiału, co zasłaniająca je wcześniej płyta.

\- Czy ktoś może podać mi latarkę…? - zawołała z dołu Sam, ale zanim dokończyła ktoś wręczył jej ją. Spojrzała w bok, aby zobaczyć lśniące oczy Skyfall. - … Dziękuję - powiedziała, zaskoczona tym, co zobaczyła. - Twoje oczy…

\- Coś z nimi nie tak? - spytał drwiąco, doskonale wiedząc co miała na myśli.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że tak… świecą w ciemności.

\- Półmrok to nasze naturalne środowisko… I jak wszystkie stworzenia poruszające się w takim świetle, bardzo dobrze widzimy w ciemnościach.

\- Ale nie wygląda to na załamanie i odbicie światła wewnątrz soczewki - zauważyła.

\- Nie, to luminescencja…

\- Może później dokończycie tą naukowa pogawędkę? - wtrącił Sheppard. - Teraz skupmy się na tym - dodał, oświetlając ścianę, przed która stała już Moonlight.

Dopiero teraz dostrzegli jak duża jest komora, do której zeszli i że bez problemu pomieściłaby ich wszystkich.

Samantha podeszła bliżej ściany kończącej jedyną wnękę, dotykając chropowatej powierzchni pokrywającej całą grotę.

\- Przypomina to kryształy Tok'ra do budowy tuneli - odezwał się niespodziewanie Daniel.

Zerknęła na niego przez ramię.

\- Też to zauważyłeś?

\- Tak. Po tym jak ustąpiła podłoga.

\- Kim są Tokra? - zainteresowała się Alabaster.

\- To symbionty, wyglądem przypominające węże - odparł. - Podłączają się do systemu nerwowego nosiciela, dzieląc z nim jego ciało i wspomnienia… Przeciwieństwem Tok'ra są Goa'uld, którzy przejmują całkowita kontrole nad nosicielem.

\- Brzmi okropnie - stwierdziła.

\- Jak brzmiała dalej ta piosenka? - spytała ją Mo.

\- Lecz gdy wrota zamkną się nad tobą, zachowaj spokój. Bo wciąż masz szansę przedostać się dalej…

Przerwała, zdając sobie sprawę z wagi słów, które właśnie wypowiedziała i spojrzała szybko za siebie… podobnie jak pozostali.

\- Niech ktoś zostanie na schodach… - zaczęła pospiesznie Moonlight i zerwała się z miejsca, ale było już za późno.

Pozostawiając cześć grupy na górze, ciemnoniebieska struktura szybko zasklepiła z powrotem wejście do komory… a zaraz potem dwie kamienne płyty nasunęły się na nią.

Samica zaklęła pod nosem i poinformowała szybko Wraith na górze o spostrzeżeniach ludzi, mając nadzieję, że pomoże to pozostałym znaleźć rozwiązanie z tej sytuacji.

\- Utknęli tam! - zawołał Rodney. - Musimy ich wydostać.

\- Jak? - spytał ironicznie Mitchell. - Urządzenie reaguje tylko na Mo… A ona jest na dole - zauważył z tą samą ironią.

\- Nie wiem jak… Użyj C-4…

\- Bardzo naukowe podejście - parsknęła Vala.

McKay spojrzał na nią ironicznie.

\- Nie sądzę aby to poskutkowało - wtrącił spokojnie Ember, przyglądając się miejscu, w którym był otwór. - Doktor Jackson i pułkownik Carter uważają, że ta struktura jest podobna do kryształów, których używają… Tokra?

\- Skąd wiesz? - zdziwił się McKay.

\- Mo właśnie nam powiedziała - niemal mruknął Rainsong.

\- No tak. Ta wasza telepatia - teraz on mruknął.

\- To może laser… lub coś podobnego? - zaproponował Kiryk.

\- Prędzej broń dźwiękowa - stwierdził Ember. - Większość kryształów jest czuła na jakiś dźwięk… o ile znajdzie się odpowiednią częstotliwość.

\- Sonar? - zasugerował Rodney i podszedł do urządzenia.

\- Dobry początek - przyznał Ember.

Poziom niżej, wśród ciemności rozświetlanej jedynie światłem z dwóch latarek, pozostała cześć grupy wróciła do oględzin ściany.

\- …Nadzieja jest wszystkim, co ci pozostaje - odezwał się Daniel. - A twoją ostatnią nadzieją jest przejść przez ścianę.

\- Nie widzę tutaj niczego, co przypominałoby płytę z góry - powiedział Skyfall, oglądając uważnie kamienne ściany. - …Czy w ogóle panel kontrolny - mruknął.

\- Do tej pory podpowiedzi ukryte były w tekście - odezwała się Teyla. - Może i tym razem tak jest... Przejście przez ścianę może oznaczać hologram - zasugerowała, spoglądając na Mo. - Już nieraz spotkaliśmy taką technologię.

\- Warto spróbować - przyznała samica i ruszyła na ścianę… by zatrzymać się na niej boleśnie. - Chyba nie działa - jęknęła, łapiąc się za obolały nos. Spojrzała na Alabaster. - Może ty masz jakiś pomysł? Twoja babka nie mówiła ci nic?

\- Niestety nie… Ale Steel… To znaczy Teyla - poprawiła się szybko, przyzwyczajona do jej Wraith imienia - może mieć racje, że rozwiązanie znajduje się w tekście. Do tej pory tak było.

\- Tyle to i ja wiem - mruknęła Mo, masując nos.

\- Wybacz, ale nie jestem tak obeznana w pakowaniu się w kłopoty jak wy - zadrwiła.

\- Wystarczyłoby ruszyć czasami tyłek z pokładu hive - parsknęła.

Królowa zdawała się być urażona jej słowami, podpierając się w pasie.

\- Uważasz, że jestem zbyt wygodna, aby ruszać się poza hive?

\- Tego nie powiedziałam…

\- Tylko nie zacznijcie się bić - parsknął spokojnie Skyfall, wciąż oglądając ściany.

Alabaster naburmuszyła się i już chciała zareagować tak, jak zrobiłaby to każda inna Królowa na jej miejscu, słysząc tak rażąca drwinę z ust podwładnego… kiedy nagle poczuła na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Spojrzała w bok, wprost na spokojna twarz Clearcut, który pokręcił lekko głową z lekkim uśmiechem.

„Wiem, że normalnie takie zachowanie byłoby niedopuszczalne… ale lata przyzwyczajeń zrobiły swoje... Wiem coś o tym" - powiedział do niej łagodnie.

Westchnęła cicho.

„Tak, wiem. Wasze relacje są oparte na nieco innych zasadach" - odparła. - „Wybacz, jestem zdenerwowana nasza sytuacją".

„To zrozumiałe, moja droga… Nie przywykłaś do niebezpieczeństw… Dla nas to żadna nowość, więc potrafimy zachować spokój".

Uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie, po czym podeszła do Moonlight wpatrującą się w ścianę.

\- … A twoją ostatnią nadzieją jest przejść przez ścianę - mruknęła młoda samica i westchnęła ciężko, zrezygnowana. - Dobrze powiedziane… Ostatnia nadzieja.

Alabaster zmarszczyła czoło i już chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle ściana, przed która stały, drgnęła… i zaczęła się cofać coraz szybciej, pozostawiając za sobą długi tunel prowadzący lekko w dół.

\- Co zrobiłaś? - spytała zaskoczona Carter.

\- Nic…

\- Ostatnia Nadzieja - powtórzyła Alabaster. - Tak nazywał się ostatni hiveship, który wybudowali Avatars przed odejściem - dodała z tryumfalnym uśmiechem. - Największy ze wszystkich.

\- … Ale został zniszczony na początku Wielkiej Wojny - dokończył Clearcut. - Idziemy? - spytał, wskazując korytarz gestem ręki.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 40**

 ** _Lochy i smoki_.**

 **K** orytarz prowadził kilkadziesiąt metrów w dół, nachylony pod delikatnym kątem i kończył się kolejną komorą.

To, co zobaczyli dalej, oszołomiło ich. Gigantyczna jaskinia ukryta gdzieś we wnętrzu góry, pokryta była tym samym kryształem, co korytarz, lecz znacznie jaśniejszym i wpadającym bardziej we fiolet. Całe wnętrze oświetlały umieszczone w licznych, większych i mniejszych kolumnach lampy, połyskujące przyjemnym, żółtym światłem.

Główne kolumny zdawały się tworzyć szkielet całej konstrukcji, tworząc nieco owalną kopułę i podpierając strop, pod którym wszystkie łączyły się ze sobą, tworząc coś na kształt odwróconej do góry nogami studni. Nie było w niej jednak światła.

Pomiędzy kolumnami, wokół całego wnętrza, biegły dwa poziomy tarasów prowadzących do bocznych pomieszczeń. Ich balustrady także służyły jako dodatkowe oświetlenie.

Jednak największą uwagę przyciągała duża platforma pośrodku jaskini, wokół której znajdowało się pełno paneli kontrolnych - a przynajmniej na takie wyglądały z miejsca, w którym stali. Wszystko to wykonane było z tego samego, tajemniczego kryształu.

Opuścili powoli komorę, wchodząc niemal z namaszczeniem do wielkiej jaskini. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegli znajdujące się z boku gwiezdne wrota. Były jednak inne, niż te, które znali - jakby czymś pośrednim pomiędzy wrotami z SGC a tymi na Atlantydzie, zauważyła Carter i podeszła do jednego z paneli kontrolnych przy platformie. W pierwszej chwili wydawało się, że jest to tylko kolejna, chropowata płyta, pełna większych i mniejszych wgłębień, lecz kiedy tylko dotknęła jednego z nich, jego powierzchnia zafalowała delikatnie i ku jej zaskoczeniu zamieniła się w ekran ukazujący schemat jakiegoś urządzenia.

\- Ekran ciekłokrystaliczny? - powiedziała, bardziej do siebie niż do pozostałych i dotknęła prostokątnego wgłębienia po prawej stronie.

To zareagowało w ten sam sposób, lecz tym razem zmieniając się w coś, co zdecydowanie bardziej przypominało jej klawiaturę. Pozostali poszli z jej ślady, uruchamiając kolejne panele. Jedne z nich zmieniały się w ekrany, inne w różnego rodzaju panele.

\- Kto mógł to zbudować? - spytała w końcu Alabaster, zadając na głos pytanie, które im wszystkim zaprzątało umysł.

\- Może to jakaś eksperymentalna placówka Lantean? - mruknął Sheppard, rozglądając się wokół. - Na piętrach są kolejne pomieszczenia - dodał, wskazując na nie gestem głowy.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, aby była to technologia Pradawnych - oznajmił Jackson. - Nie przypomina niczego, co stworzyli… To zupełnie inny… styl - odparł, również rozglądając się wokół. - Pokusiłbym się nawet o stwierdzenie, że bardziej przypomina mi to organiczne konstrukcję, jakiej tworzą Wraith.

\- Kolumny i oświetlenie zdecydowanie je przypominają - przyznała Moonlight.

\- Czy Wraith kiedykolwiek eksperymentowali z kryształami? - spytała Carter, zwracając się do Starbursta.

\- Z tego co mi wiadomo, to nie - odparł. - Nasza technologia zawsze opierała się na organicznej… Chyba, że przed Wielką Wojną - dodał i spojrzał na Clearcut.

Wraith uniósł nieco brew, ale sprawiał wrażenie zupełnie niezainteresowanego tym, co odkryli.

\- Nie - odparł krótko. - Wraith nigdy nie eksperymentowali z kryształami.

\- Ale wiesz kto, prawda? - wtrącił Skyfall z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

Doktorek spojrzał na niego spokojnie i westchnął ciężko pod nosem.

\- Tak. Wiem kto.

\- Doktorku? - rzuciła zniecierpliwiona Mo.

\- No co?... Zapytał, czy wiem KTO, a nie żebym powiedział KTO - odparł beztrosko.

\- Akurat teraz wzięło cię na czepianie się słówek? - zadrwiła, splatając ramiona na piersi.

Wyszczerzył do niej zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, a potem spojrzał na główną platformę.

\- Nu'Ada posiadali taką technologię - powiedział z dziwną nutą nostalgii. - Potrafili łączyć ze sobą technologię zaczerpnięta od Lantean, organiczną oraz opartą na takich właśnie kryształach… Ich technologia w głównej mierze opierała się na nanotechnologii, w tym organicznej.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że przodkowie Harrigan byli bardziej zaawansowani technologicznie niż Lanteanie? - zdziwiła się Sam.

\- Pod koniec… Tak.

\- To dlaczego Lanteanie nie używali ich technologii? - spytał Daniel. - Dlaczego w ogóle nie natykamy się na ich technologię? Jedyne, co odkryliśmy do tej pory, to tamta stacja… i teraz ta placówka.

\- A dlaczego nie napotykacie zbyt często technologii Lantean?... Z tego samego powodu, co w przypadku Nu'Ada… Większość została zniszczona podczas Wielkiej Wojny - wyjaśnił spokojnie Clearcut.- W zasadzie jedyną pozostałością po Lanteanach jest Atlantyda… A dlaczego Lanteanie nie korzystali z technologii Nu'Ada?... Spytaj ich o to… Ja nie wiem. Nie jestem jednym z nich.

\- Chyba wiem co to jest - odezwał się nagle Skyfall i dotknął ekranu, przy którym stał.

Powierzchnia platformy zafalowała delikatnie, tak samo jak wcześniej panele kontrolne i rozbłysła delikatnym światłem… A potem zaczęły się z niej wyłaniać różnej wielkości i kształtu iglice, by utworzyć makietę konstrukcji, przypominającej im Atlantydę. Lecz kiedy te same iglice zaczęły nabierać dokładnych kształtów, a nawet kolorów, szybko zrozumieli, że jest to zupełnie inna budowla.

Jej środek zajmowało dziewięć wież, każda wspierająca się na przeplatających się między sobą, wysokich filarach. Centrala, najwyższa wieża, połączona była pomostami z ośmioma pozostałymi, które ją otaczały i także połączone były między sobą. Kolejne budynki, coraz niższe, ułożone były na podobnej zasadzie, tak, że za każdym razem tworzyły coraz to większe 8-kątny. Trzy ostatnie wieże znowu stawały się coraz wyższe, a ostatnia z nich przywodziła kształtem na myśl żagiel przymocowany do masztu. Byli w stanie dostrzec nawet szczegóły tej konstrukcji, której wewnętrzna część przypominała gigantyczne okno imitujące strukturę owadziego skrzydła.

Całość, wyglądała niczym pajęczą sieć, składała się w sumie z ośmiu poziomów otaczających centralną wieżę, tworząc wokół niej 8-kątną gwiazdę będącą podstawą konstrukcji. Owych osiem ramion tworzyło jedyne ostre krawędzie. Wszystko pozostałe zdawało się być gładkie i zaokrąglone, falując i skręcające się nieraz ze sobą, naśladując swym kształtem i budową organiczne struktury.

Całości dopełniały wszechobecna roślinność i woda.

\- Jest piękne - niemal wyszeptała w końcu Alabaster, z zapartym tchem przyglądając się tajemniczemu miastu.

\- To prawda - przyznała Teyla. - Musze przyznać, że do tej pory Atlantyda była dla mnie cudem architektury… ale jeśli to miasto rzeczywiście istniało, musiało być… wspaniałe.

\- Istniało… To Noridos - niemal mruknął Clearcut - stolica Nu'Ada - wyjaśnił, widząc jej pytające spojrzenie.

\- Widziałeś je? - spytał Daniel.

\- Tak… Ale to było bardzo dawno temu - wymamrotał, jakby niechętnie myśląc o tamtych czasach.

\- Nawet nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić jaki to musiał być wspaniały widok, stać tam i patrzeć na to wszystko - powiedziała z zachwytem Moonlight i zerknęła na niego.

Ale stary Wraith nie odpowiedział jej, wpatrując się jakby nieobecnym wzrokiem w makietę miasta. Jego myśli zdecydowanie wędrowały zupełnie gdzie indziej, zatrzymując się na wspomnieniach sprzed tysięcy lat. I sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, były to bolesne wspomnienia, pomyślała.

\- Ta placówka może być czymś w rodzaju naszej Wielkiej Biblioteki - zauważył nagle Starburst.

\- Ostatnią bazą danych Nu'Ada - przyznał Skyfall.

\- Wiecie, co to oznacza? - spytała Samantha.

\- Kłopoty - rzucił Ronon.

Carter spojrzała na niego i już chciała go zbesztać, że nie potrafi docenić skarbnicy wiedzy, jaka może się kryć w tym miejscu, kiedy nagle zauważyła, że Satedanin sięga po swój pistolet, celując w głąb jednego z korytarzy. Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku, podobnie jak pozostali. Sheppard i Skyfall odruchowo sięgnęli po swoją broń, celując w tą samą stronę.

U wejścia do korytarza znajdującego się dokładnie naprzeciw tego, którym oni przyszli, stało czterech żołnierzy Wraith, celując do grupy ze swojej broni. Ich zbroje różniły się jednak od tych, które znali ludzie, tworząc mieszankę metalu i organicznych struktur, szczelnie zakrywając niemal każdą część ciała. Także ich maski przypominały bardziej hełm skrywający całą głowę.

Ale postać, która wyłoniła się zza nich, jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyła zebranych. Wysoki, szczupły Wraith o długich, grafitowych włosach i podobnej do Moonlight karnacji, spoglądał na nich spokojnie swoimi szaro-niebieskimi oczyma. Ubrany był w dwuczęściowy uniform ze skóry i materiału.

\- Kiedy wyczułem waszą obecność, byłem zaskoczony, że udało się wam tu wejść - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem Quickblade. - Ale kiedy zobaczyłem ciebie… - pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową, patrząc wprost na Clearcut. - Przyznam, że mnie zamurowało.

\- Pracujesz dla niej - warknął Doktorek.

\- Jak na to wpadłeś? - zadrwił.

\- Nie powinieneś był tego robić. To niebezpieczne… Retrowirus nie jest gotowy.

\- Ależ mylisz się… Jest w pełni gotowy - odparł spokojnie, podnosząc swoją dłoń, na której nie było nawet śladu po szczelinie karmiącej. - Zdobyliśmy wyniki badań Empathy…

\- A ile razy musieliście powtarzać procedurę? - przerwał mu spokojnie. - Uwierz mi, że retrowirus nie jest gotowy - upierał się przy swoim Clearcut. - Nawet Empathy o tym wiedział. Ale dopiero późniejsze badania i analizy uświadomiły nam czego w nim brak… Tego samego podstawowego elementu, który pozwolił nam zaistnieć: energii Avatars, którą karmili Pierwsze Pokolenie wzrastające w kokonach.

\- Więc jak wyjaśnisz jej istnienie? - rzucił, nieco zły, wskazując na Mo. - To wy się mylicie. To w DNA Moonlight jest ukryty brakujący element… A fakt, że weszliście tutaj górą, tylko to potwierdza… Dlatego zabieram ją ze sobą - dodał nagle z powagą i niespodziewanie wystrzelił do niej ze swojego podręcznego blastera.

Energetyczny pocisk uderzył prosto w młodą samicę… i Teyla, która próbowała odepchnąć ją na bok, rozchodząc się po ich ciałach. Obie runęła bezwładnie w dół.

Ronon wystrzelił jako pierwszy, ale jego pocisk, zamiast w żołnierza… uderzył w otaczające go pole siłowe… Podobnie zresztą jak strzały Shepparda i Skyfalla.

Zaskoczeni, powtórzyli atak, który ku ich rozczarowaniu zakończył się tak samo.

Starburst chwycił córkę za ramię i pociągnął w dół. Grupa szybko skryła się za platformą, by uniknąć kontr-pocisków z ogłuszaczy Wraith.

\- Nie przerywajcie ostrzału - zawołał pułkownik.

\- Skąd oni to mają? - rzuciła Carter.

\- Może znaleźli tutaj? - stwierdził Starburst, zerkając na żołnierzy.

Jeden z żołnierzy podszedł właśnie do nieprzytomnej Moonlight… i przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy zabrać ją czy też Teyla, po czym złapał obie i przerzucić je sobie przez ramiona.

Jego Dowódca stał już przy panelu kontrolnym obok wrót, wybierając właśnie adres na niewielkim DHD. Pozostała trójka dron nie przerywała ostrzału, wycofując się jednocześnie powoli w kierunku wrót, chroniąc Dowódcę i swego towarzysza niosącego dwie samice.

Niestety w przeciwieństwie do nich, dwójka ludzi i Wraith nie mieli ochronnego pola siłowego, które pozwoliłoby im ruszyć za nimi. Dlatego też wciąż chowali się za platformą, podczas gdy wrota wyrzuciły właśnie z siebie strumień energii. A kiedy tylko tunel ustabilizował się, niosący Moonlight i Teyla żołnierz przeszedł na drugą stronę jako pierwszy.

\- Przykro mi, że musi się to skończyć w ten sposób! - zawołał spod wrót Quickblade. - Żegnaj, stary przyjacielu - dodał i także wszedł w tunel.

Pozostała trójka żołnierzy oddała ostatnią serię strzałów i ruszyła za swoim Dowódcą.

Wykorzystując tą chwilę spokoju, Skyfall zerwał się gwałtownie z miejsca, a zaraz za nim Sheppard. Obaj wbiegli w delikatnie falującą, niebieską taflę, która chwile później zdematerializowała się, w odległości zaledwie kilku metrów przed Rononem. Satedanin zatrzymał się i zaklął pod nosem… niemal w tej samej chwili co Clearcut, który podniósł się zza platformy i otworzył szeroko oczy.

Wraith nawet nie zauważył kiedy Quickblade zdążył zmaterializować na platformie spore, okrągłe urządzenie pulsujące coraz szybciej coraz to jaśniejszym światłem. Musiał to zrobić z panelu spod wrót, pomyślał.

Urządzenie przypominało bombę dźwiękową Wraith, ale wykonane było z kryształu.

\- Czy to… - zaczął Starburst

\- Uciekajcie! - zawołał Doktorek. - Natychmiast! - warknął, zaczynając wystukiwać na jednym z paneli jakieś polecenia.

Niemal wszyscy bez słowa ruszyli biegiem w kierunku korytarza, którym przyszli. Tylko Dowódca zatrzymał się przy Clearcut.

\- Co robisz?

\- Próbuję zmniejszyć zasięg… Uciekaj - warknął.

Wraith zawahał się w pierwszej chwili, ale potem bez słowa pobiegł za resztą. Chwile później Doktorek zakończył wpisywanie nowej komendy i także zerwał się z miejsca, wbiegając w korytarz.

Urządzenie wydało z siebie ostatni, jaskrawy błysk… a potem wystrzeliło z siebie energetyczną falę ogarniającą szybko całą jaskinię. Przez moment cała kryształowa konstrukcja zamigotały delikatnie, rozprzestrzeniając błyskawicznie tą reakcję nie tylko w jaskini, ale także na korytarz i właz zamykający wejście do komory. Ten rozstąpił się, ponownie ukazując schody.

Zasłaniające wcześniej wejście kamienne płyty, zostały już usunięte przy pomocy C-4. Tylko w ten sposób McKay i Ember mogli wypróbować przeprogramowany sonar do otworzenia kryształowej warstwy. Dlatego teraz, kiedy wejście zamigotało, Rodney przerwał swoje wywody na temat pracy Wraith i obaj cofnęli się odruchowo, patrząc jak kryształy cofają się.

\- Udało się wam - rzuciła Vala i klepnęła Ember w ramię.

\- …Nie sądzę aby była to nasza zasługa - mruknął.

\- Jak to nie nasza?... - zaprotestował McKay, lecz nie zdążył dokończyć.

Na schody wbiegła właśnie Alabaster. Zebrane wokół otworu osoby cofnęły się, zaskoczone. Tylko Ember od razu wyciągnął do niej dłoń, pomagając jej wyjść z komory.

\- Dziękuję - odparła z łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Co się stało? - spytał zaniepokojony Mitchell.

\- Bomba dźwiękowa - odparła krótko młoda Królowa i spojrzała w dół.

Ember chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy na schody wbiegli Sam i Daniel, a chwilę później Ronon i Starburst, zatrzymując się na ostatnim stopniu.

\- Gdzie Doktorek? - spytała Alabaster.

\- Zaraz powinien tu być - doparła, spoglądając wyczekująco w dół. - Został, aby zmniejszyć zasięg bomby.

\- A jeśli nie zdąży? - spytała zaniepokojona Hovich, spoglądając na Dowódcę. - Jeśli zejdziemy ze schodów, wejście się zamknie - dodała i zeszła kilka stopni niżej, wpatrując się wyczekująco w głąb korytarza.

Nikt jednak nie wyłonił się z niego.

\- Lepiej niech pani wejdzie na górę, doktor Hovich… - powiedział spokojnie Starburst.

\- Chyba kogoś widzę - oznajmiła, przykucając.

Niepokój na jej twarzy zniknął, kiedy w pół-mroku dostrzegła biegnącą sylwetkę. Wraith był zaledwie kilka metrów od groty. Alaya uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona i już chciała wejść wyżej, kiedy nagle jej uwagę przyciągnęła dziwne poświata pędząca tuż za Clearcut. Zmrużyła oczy, aby przyjrzeć się lepiej temu zjawisku… i wtedy uświadomiła sobie co to może być. Możliwości były dwie: albo jest to fala uderzeniowa bomby dźwiękowej albo, co gorsze, korytarz zamykał się.

\- Pospiesz się - zawołała do Wraith, wchodząc stopień wyżej, lecz było już za późno.

Energetyczna fala dosięgła Clearcut w tej samej chwili, w której wbiegł do komory, powalając go na ziemię, a zaraz potem lekarkę.

Stojący jedną nogą na pierwszym stopniu Starburst cofnął się gwałtownie, kiedy ciemna, kryształowa warstwa zaczęła niespodziewanie zamykać się.

W jaskini zapanowała grobowa cisza, którą przerwała dopiero Alabaster.

\- Zostali tam - niemal szepnęła z niedowierzaniem i jednocześnie z przerażeniem, spoglądając na ojca.

\- Dlaczego dźwignąłeś nogę?... - rzucił z wyrzutem Ronon.

\- Właz i tak się zamykał - przerwała mu stanowczo Carter i spojrzała spokojnie na Wraith. - Dobrze zrobił. Inaczej ucięłoby mu nogę - dodała.

\- Wejście musiało się zamknąć ze względu na falę ogłuszającą - wtrącił Ember. - Rodzaj zabezpieczenia… Ale znajdziemy sposób, aby ich stamtąd wyciągnąć, Milady - dodał, spoglądając na Alabaster.

Królowa skinęła tyko głową, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Była pewna, że Wraith dotrzyma słowa. Wierzyła w niego. W końcu był jednym z najlepszych naukowców.

Tak jak jej ojciec.

.

.

 **S** kyfall ocknął się jako pierwszy i poderwał gwałtownie do góry, rozglądając wokół.

Stał na sporej równinie, porośniętej niską trawą, a wysoko nad błękitnym niebie wznosiły się dwa słońca… i kilka ciemnych kształtów.

Zerknął w dół, na nieprzytomnego Shepparda. Żołnierze Quickblade zaskoczyli ich, kiedy tylko przebiegli przez wrota. Ich karabiny ogłuszające musiały być ustawione na maksymalna moc, skoro strzał powalił Wraith za pierwszym trafieniem, pomyślał i szturchnął stopą mężczyznę. A kiedy ten nie zareagował, zrobił to zdecydowanie mocniej.

Człowiek jęknął i otworzył nagle oczy, podrywając się do góry, celując ze swojego pistoletu prosto w twarz Wraith.

\- Uważaj z tym… człowieku - warknął Dowódca i ruszył w kierunku odległej linii drzew.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - zdziwił się.

\- Po Mo. Zabrali ją do swojej bazy - mruknął.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Bo wiem, gdzie jesteśmy… Techniczni wykorzystują tą planetę na swoja główną bazę, bo wiedzą, że większość Wraith nie będzie chciała się tutaj zapuszczać.

\- Dlaczego?! - zdziwił się pułkownik, wciąż stojąc przy wrotach.

Skyfall zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego nieco poirytowany.

\- Jesteśmy na Draconis… Planecie zamieszkiwanej przez jedne z najgroźniejszych zwierząt w tej galaktyce - wyjaśnił. - Wiele z nich połknęłoby cię w całości na przekąskę - dodał i ruszył dalej. - Lepiej wracaj do swoich, zanim skończysz w brzuchu jednego z nich.

\- A nie lepiej wezwać wsparcie?! Oni maja także Teyla!

Wraith znowu odwrócił się do niego, poirytowany tą dyskusją i już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle jego uwagę przyciągnęło coś na niebie… coś, co bardzo szybko zbliżało się do nich, obniżając lot. Podniósł pistolet i wystrzelił. Pocisk trafił w latającego giganta, ale nie zrobił na nim większego wrażenia. Stworzenie po prostu zachybotało się lekko i potrzasnęło głową, ale zaraz potem odzyskało równowagę, zawracając do kolejnego ataku… Niestety tym razem wprost na Skyfalla.

\- Wybierz jakiś adres! - krzyknął.

\- Jaki?!

\- Jakikolwiek! - odparł, czekając aż stworzenie będzie wystarczająco blisko, by zacząć uciekać.

Miał pomysł… i miał nadzieję, że ten człowiek pojmie jaki.

John wybrał siedem symboli na DHD i zatrzymał dłoń nad centralnym, sferycznym kryształem, patrząc jak Wraith pędzi wprost na wrota. A tuż za nim wielka, skrzydlata bestia z długim i potężnym dziobem.

\- Teraz! - krzyknął Skyfall i nagle odskoczył w bok, widząc jak człowiek dotyka kryształu aktywującego wrota.

Strumień energii wystrzelił wprost w bestię, która nie zdążyła wybić się w porę do góry. Wielka bryła mięsa runęła bezwładnie w dół, kiedy cofający się tunel gwiezdnych wrót zabrał ze sobą część jej brzucha.

Sheppard wyszedł zza DHD, przyglądając się stworzeniu.

\- Wygląda jak… pterodaktyl… czy jak się tam zwały - mruknął i rozejrzał się. - Chyba też wiem gdzie jesteśmy… Chociaż ostatnio było tu więcej drzew - zauważył. - I gonił nas T-rex.

\- Techniczni musieli je wyciąć… A skoro już spotkaliście dracons, to wiesz, że nie jest to bezpieczne miejsce - odparł Dowódca i powrócił do swojej wędrówki.

\- Hej. Zaczekaj - zawołał za nim pułkownik i dogonił go. - Zabrali też Teyla, więc idę z tobą - oznajmił stanowczo. - Nazywacie te stworzenia smokami? - zainteresował się po dłuższej chwili.

\- Tak. Niektóre z nich są symbolem kilku naszych klanów.

\- Wyglądają jak stworzenia, które kiedyś żyły na Ziemi - odparł. - My nazywaliśmy je dinozaurami… Wyginęły miliony lat temu.

\- Możliwe zatem, że to Lanteanie sprowadzili je do tej galaktyki… Z tego co wiem, przybyli tutaj jakieś 3 miliony lat temu, kiedy ich świat opanowała epidemia zwana Wielką Zarazą, a planetę pokryła gruba warstwa śniegu.

\- Chyba nazywa się to Wielkim Zlodowaceniem… Ale dinozaury wyginęły znacznie wcześniej.

\- A wiesz od jak dawna Lanteanie zamieszkiwali wasz świat? - spytał podchwytliwie. - Poza tym z pewnością nie wyginęły wszystkie naraz.

\- Fakt - mruknął.

Skyfall uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- W takim razie, skoro wiesz co to za stworzenia, to lepiej sprawdź ile pozostało ci amunicji… I zacznij ją oszczędzać - dodał. - Bo tutaj będzie ci potrzebna nie tylko na dracons.

\- Rozumiem, że masz plan? - spytał, przeglądając swoją broń.

\- Tak… zwie się: improwizacja - odparł spokojnie Wraith.

\- Super - mruknął John i rozejrzał się wokół. - Ale chyba przynajmniej wiesz w którym kierunku iść? - wolał się upewnić.

\- Tak… W tamte góry - wskazał odległe, zaśnieżone szczyty.

\- Chyba żartujesz? To z dwa dni drogi piechotą! - zauważył.

\- Więc lepiej się pospiesz… człowieku - odpowiedział złośliwie Wraith i przyspieszył kroku.

Sheppard naburmuszył się i dogonił go.

.

.

 **C** arter zaczęła wybierać adres Atlantydy, zanim jeszcze pułkownik Mitchell zdążył posadził skoczka w pobliżu wrót.

Spora, płaska polana, na której stała Brama Przodków, jak miejscowi nazywali gwiezdne wrota, pozwoliła im spokojnie wylądować.

Kiedy tylko tunel wrót ustabilizował się, Sam włączyła holograficzny ekran, na którym po chwili pojawiła się twarz Amelii Banks.

\- Musze natychmiast rozmawiać z Panem Woolseyem - powiedziała, na co kobieta przytaknęła tylko i włączyła malutką słuchawkę zawieszona na uchu.

\- Panie Woolsey, pułkownik Carter chce z panem pilnie rozmawiać.

\- Już idę - odezwał się ze słuchawki męski głos.

Nie czekali długo… zresztą gabinet dowódcy Atlantydy znajdował się praktycznie za ścianą, więc wystarczyło tylko aby mężczyzna przeszedł z jednego pomieszczenia do drugiego.

\- Rozumiem, że coś się stało - powiedział, spoglądając na ekran.

\- Niestety… I to sporo - mruknęła. - Okazało się, że ta cała płaskorzeźba, to część urządzenia otwierającego wejście do ukrytej w górze placówki Nu'Ada… A raczej czegoś w rodzaju ich… skarbnicy wiedzy… Coś jak nasza Wielka Biblioteka Aleksandryjska.

\- Nu'Ada to podobno przodkowie Kate Harrigan - zauważył.

\- Dlatego zaczynam podejrzewać, że jej pojawienie się tam nie było aż tak przypadkowe - odparła. - Możliwe, że w tej górze jest urządzenie, które przekierunkowało tunel międzywymiarowego mostu właśnie tam… Może Nu'Ada jeszcze przed wojną próbowali sprowadzić swoich, ale bezskutecznie i zostawili w tej górze coś, co zadziałało na most jak magnez… W każdym bądź razie, kiedy zeszliśmy na dół, okazało się, że nie jesteśmy jedyni.

\- Techniczni - mruknął Cameron.

\- A jak oni się tam dostali? - spytał Woolsey.

\- Przez wrota… Były we wnętrzu góry… Ten odłam Wraith zaczyna mnie martwić. Mogą być większym problemem niż reszta Wraith. Podobno łączą ze sobą różne technologie, w tym Lantean… i podobno… niestety… są w tym całkiem nieźli - wyjaśnił niechętnie.

\- Todd mówi, że Rada szykuje się na wojny z nimi i zbiera flotę - dodała Carter. - Dlatego wezwali Teyla… jako Królowa Wraith, gdyż teoretycznie dowodzi kilkoma hive… w tym dwoma udoskonalonymi przez Kate… Chcą wprowadzić te modernizacje na pozostałych statkach.

\- Jakoś czarno widzę ten pomysł - teraz to dowódca Atlantydy odezwał się ponurym tonem.

\- Na razie mamy inne problemy - powiedziała Sam, a on spojrzał na nią. - Techniczni porwali Teyla i Mo. Podobno uważają, że DNA Mo jest kluczem do stabilizacji naszego retrowirusa… Okazało się bowiem, że wprowadzili w życie nasz plan z jego użyciem… Widzieliśmy tego efekt… Ale z rozmowy Doktorka z Technicznym wnioskuje, że retrowirus wciąż nie działa tak jak powinien. Wychodzi na to, że co jakiś czas muszą powtarzać procedurę.

\- A co z Teyla i Mo?

\- Sheppard i Skall zdążyli pobiec za nimi przez wrota - wtrącił Mitchell. - Niestety planeta, na której Techniczni mają bazę, najwyraźniej roi się od dinozaurów… Wraith nazywają ją Draconis…

\- Dlatego Abe i Max chcą wysłać tam swoich, ale przydałby im się nasz skoczek, gdyż ten, który mają Wraith, jest uszkodzony - dodała Carter.

\- Kim jest ABE? - spytał Woolsey.

Siedząca w kokpicie skoczka para spojrzała szybko na siebie.

\- Córka Todda - mruknął Cameron.

\- Macie tam Królową Wraith?! - rzucił głośniej z niedowierzaniem Richard i niemal zbladł.

\- Przyleciała za nim i Mo - odparła spokojnie Samantha. - Twierdzi, że nas nie wyda… Mo jej ufa.

\- To chyba jakaś jej kuzynka? - pułkownik spojrzał na nią, aby się upewnić.

\- Tak jakby… Todd nie jest biologicznym synem babki Mo…

\- Mniejsza oto - przerwał im Woolsey. - Jesteście pewni, że ta… Abe na pewno nas nie wyda?

\- W zamian powiedziała nam kilka ciekawostek o Radzie… - zaczęła kobieta. - Zresztą teraz i tak nie mamy już wyboru - zauważyła.

\- Też prawda - mruknął mężczyzna, z grymasem niezadowolenia na ustach.

\- Problem w tym, że Abe musi powiedzieć Radzie co się stało, aby te dały jej Wraith, którzy byli już na Draconis i znają teren… a co ważniejsze bazę Technicznych - dodał Mitchell.

\- To wszystko zdecydowanie wymyka się spod kontroli - wymamrotał Richard, kręcąc z rezygnacją głową. A potem spojrzał ponownie na swoich rozmówców. - Nie ma innego sposobu?

\- Abe twierdzi, że nie… Zresztą Rada i tak wie o naszych kontaktach z Mo i Toddem… nie wszystko, oczywiście, ale wiedzą - odparła pułkownik Carter. - Abe uważa także, że Najstarsi Wraith wiedzieli co skrywa góra, ale z powodu chroniącego ją pola siłowego, nigdy nie byli w stanie się tam dostać… W prawdzie nam udało się wejść do środka, ale Techniczni uruchomili bombę soniczną, której lądunek spowodował zamknięcie się wejścia… Teraz Todd i jego inżynier pomagają nam w uwolnieniu doktor Hovich i Doktorka…

\- Uwolnieniu? - przerwał jej znowu.

\- A tak, zapomniałam o tym wspomnieć - powiedziała Sam. - Niestety Alaya i Doktorek nie zdążyli i utknęli w podziemnej grocie.

\- Proszę mi powiedzieć, że to wszystko? - rzekł niemal błagalnie.

\- W zasadzie chyba tak - stwierdziła spokojnie.

Woolsey uniósł nieco brwi, ale nie skomentował jej słów, przyglądając się im przez chwilę.

\- W porządku - odezwał się w końcu. - Macie wolną rękę w działaniach. Zróbcie wszystko co trzeba, aby ich wszystkich uwolnić… Poproszę pułkownika Caldwella o wsparcie… Tylko bądźcie ostrożni… Mam już dosyć rewelacji na dzisiaj - niemal mruknął. - W razie jakichkolwiek kłopotów powiadomcie nas.

\- Oczywiście - odparła Sam. - Och, była bym zapomniała… Przesyłam wam spis rzeczy, które byłby nam potrzebne - dodała, wciskając na swoim laptopie klawisz "enter", po czym rozłączyła się, po czym spojrzała na Camerona. - Poszło lepiej niż się spodziewałam - odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Ja myślałem, że dostanie zawału, kiedy wspomniałaś o Abe - parsknął i chwycił za stery, aby unieść skoczka do góry i zawrócić w stronę gór.

Czekało ich masę pracy i nie mogli sobie pozwolić na marnowanie czasu… którego nie mieli zbyt wiele, by uratować Teylę i Alayę.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 41**

 ** _Akcje i reakcje_.**

 **M** oonlight otworzyła gwałtownie oczy i poderwała się do pozycji kucnej, rozglądając wokół.

Cela pogrążona była w półmroku… tak samo jak prowadzący do niej korytarz. Ale co zaskakujące, kraty nie były organiczne, a metalowe. Podobnie jak panel kontrolny i niektóre części ścian.

Warknęła pod nosem. To oznaczało, że nie będzie w stanie połączyć się z systemem telepatycznie.

Zerknęła w bok. Tuż obok niej leżała wciąż nieprzytomna Teyla. Szturchnęła ją lekko.

\- Teyla?... Teyla, obudź się - potrząsnęła nią mocniej.

Kobieta jęknęła, a potem otworzyła gwałtownie oczy i podniosła się szybko, siadając na podłodze.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - spytała, rozglądając się.

\- W bazie Technicznych - odparła Mo i usiadła obok niej.

Kobieta spojrzała w kierunku metalowych krat i zmarszczyła brwi, zerkając ponownie na samicę.

\- Techniczni łączą metalowe konstrukcje z organicznymi w większym stopniu niż my - wyjaśniła spokojnie Moonlight. - Już dawno udoskonalili ten proces, ale Rada uznała, że jest to dla nas zbędne. Nawet, kiedy pojawili się ludzie z Ziemi… A potem wybuchła Wojna Domowa i Techniczni jako piersi odłączyli się, tworząc własny sojusz pod przewodnictwem Midsummer. Uważali, że reszta Wraith popełnia kolosalny błąd, nie doceniając nowego przeciwnika… Wtedy straciliśmy większość naszych… inżynierów zdolnych naprawiać hiveships.

\- To dlatego nazywacie ich Techniczni? Bo naprawiali hiveships?

\- Nie do końca. Kiedyś nazywano ich Hivehealers albo Opiekunami… ale kiedy odeszli i zaczęli stosować swoją technologię łączenia elementów organicznych i metalowych, zaczęto ich nazywać Technicznymi - wyjaśniła. - Nie wiem co zrobili, ale ich hive wydaje się być… martwy… Nie wyczuwam go tak, jak wyczuwamy hiveships… Techniczni też są inni… Ich umysły… Nie potrafię tego nazwać.

\- Tak… też to wyczułam - mruknęła Emmagan. - To zapewne przez retrowirus… Widziałaś co on zrobił z tym Wraith? Był bardziej jak… ty, niż inni Wraith - zauważyła. - Myślisz, że naprawdę go dopracowali?

\- Nie wiem… Clearcut twierdził, że nie… a ja wierzę, że wie co mówił… Skyfall mówił poważnie, że Doktorek czasami wydaje się wiedzieć więcej niż chce nam powiedzieć.

\- Lub niż może powiedzieć - zauważyła Teyla, a Mo spojrzała na nią, unosząc nieco brew. - Do tej pory myśleliście, że Invention to pomysł twojej matki, a tym czasem okazało się, że to polecenie Rady… A z tego co zauważyłam uważam, że Clearcut ściśle współpracuje z Radą.

\- Tyle to i ja wiem - parsknęła lekko.

\- Ale nie wiedziałaś o Invention. Nic ci nie powiedział… ponieważ Rada mogła mu tego zabronić… Tak samo może być z innymi rzeczami. Rada może nie chcieć, aby te informacje dotarły do szerszego grona, niż jest to konieczne… Mówiłaś, że Clearcut pracuje nad retrowirusem i to z tego powodu skontaktowałaś się z nami. A teraz okazuje się, że Rada od dawna o tym wiedziała.

\- Zaczynam odnosić wrażenie, że Rada wie wiele rzeczy… o których nam się wydaje, że nie wie - mruknęła.

\- Im więcej się o was dowiaduje, tym bardziej stwierdzam, że… może to być bardzo prawdopodobna hipoteza - przyznała Teyla z lekkim uśmiechem. - … Znasz tego Wraith? - spytała. - Wydawał się być znajomy.

Moonlight spojrzała na nią. Wiedziała o kim mówi Athozianka.

\- Tak. To Quickblade. Blade Królowej Redswan… I jej Dowódca

\- Redswan? Dream Keeper?

\- Tak… Zniknął niedługo po wybuchu Wojny Domowej. Sądziliśmy, że zginął… a tymczasem okazuje się, że przyłączył się do Midsummer… Chociaż nie rozumiem dlaczego - mruknęła ze smutkiem. - Nigdy nie popierał jej pomysłów.

\- A czego możemy spodziewać się po Midsummer? - spytała z pewną obawą w głosie.

\- Na pewno niczego dobrego - niemal mruknęła złowieszczo Mo.

Emmagan nie odpowiedziała. Nie pytała także o nic więcej. To jedno stwierdzenie młodej samicy wyjaśniło jej wszystko. Wiedziała, że nie mówiłaby jej tego bez potrzeby. Ale teraz Teyla jeszcze bardzie utwierdziła się w swoich przekonaniach: są w naprawdę poważnych tarapatach i prawdopodobnie tylko cud zdoła ich uratować.

Cud zwany John Sheppard. On nigdy nie pozostawiłby ich tutaj. Będzie próbował je uwolnić wszelkimi sposobami. Tego jednego była pewna.

I tylko ta jedna myśl dodawała jej otuchy… i nadziei.

.

.

 **A** labaster nigdy nie widziała, aby jej babka była tak wzburzona, jak teraz.

Wydarzenia z jaskini na Vallen, które właśnie młoda Królowa streściła Szarej Rady, wyraźnie wytrąciły z równowagi nie tylko Firerain

Ale w tej chwili, kiedy patrzyła na swoją babkę, mogłaby przysiąc, że w jej oczach zobaczyła ogień… ogień wściekłości, który Królowa z trudem powstrzymywała przed wydostaniem się na zewnątrz.

Początkowo Alabaster nie była pewna, czy powinna mówić o tym Radzie. Bała się ich reakcji. Ich gniewu. Ale ojciec przekonał ją, że nie mają wyjścia… Zresztą one i tak od dawna wiedziały o jego kontaktach z Nowymi Lanteanami. Nightstorm zawsze była dociekliwa i szybko dowiedziała się, że jej syn został zabrany na pokładzie Atlantydy na Ziemię… Odkąd został uwięziony przez Genii i nikt nie potrafił go odnaleźć przez prawie dwa lata, Królowa bardzo uważnie śledziła jego losy… Szczególnie po śmierci córki…

\- Tego już za wiele - warknęła Icesea. - Midsummer posunęła się stanowczo za daleko… To już otwarta wojna, skoro porywa naszych.

Alabaster wzdrygnęła się. Chociaż wiedziała, że spojrzenie Królowej nie było skierowane bezpośrednio do niej, to i tak przeszył ją zimny dreszcz. Nawet jej suknia, w odcieniach srebra i błękitu nie była tak chłodna, jak lodowate spojrzenie i głos Icesea.

\- Nie dajmy się sprowokować - próbowała ją uspokoić Clearsky. - Midsummer właśnie na to liczy… że wpadniemy we wściekłość i zaczniemy działać bez zastanowienia.

Jej głos był łagodny i opanowany… jak zawsze. Brzmiał niczym kojąca muzyka. Nie wydawał się być nawet gardłowy, jak u większości Wraith.

To ona zawsze była mediatorem w różnych sporach, łagodziła gniew innych Królowych z Rady… Była głosem zdrowego rozsądku.

Była niczym oaza spokoju.

Niczym pogodne, bezchmurne niebo.

I właśnie takie znaczenie jej imienia, podobnie jak wszyscy, znała młoda Królowa: Ta, której umysł jest czysty i spokojni, niczym bezchmurne niebo w pogodny dzień.

Ale kiedyś Alabaster spytała babki skąd tak naprawdę wzięło się jej imię. Wiedziała z opowieści, że przed wojną _Voca_ nadawali Avatars, i to z różnych powodów. A Najstarsi nigdy nie przedstawiali się innym pełnym imieniem. Nie musieli. Wszyscy ich znali. Byli od zawsze.

Tamtego dnia Firerain zdawała się zastanawiać przez chwilę i w końcu opowiedziała wnuczce historię Clearsky… jak znaleziono ją jakieś dwieście lat przed Wielką Wojną we wraku krążownika. Nikt nie wiedział kim jest… kim są jej przodkowie. W tamtych czasach samic było znacznie więcej niż obecnie, a niektórzy Wraith przez długie lata podróżowali po galaktyce, nie kontaktując się z innymi i po powrocie przywozili ze sobą swoje potomstwo.

Być może Clearsky była właśnie takim dzieckiem… dzieckiem podróżników, ale nikt nie był w stanie tego potwierdzić. Nawet ona sama. W katastrofie straciła bowiem całkowicie pamięć.

Jeden z Avatars powiedział wtedy, że jej umysł jest jak umysł nowonarodzonego dziecka: bez wspomnień, bez żalów i trosk. Jak niezapisana księga… Jak bezchmurne niebo w pogodny dzień, w które lubiła się wpatrywać, kiedy sprowadzono ją na Patrię… Pełna spokoju.

Dlatego też nadał jej _Voca_ : Clearsky.

\- Proponujesz czekać? - spytała Whiteraven.

\- Nie… Ale działajmy roztropnie. Pamiętaj, że mamy tam naszych ludzi - powiedziała Clearsky. - Cokolwiek zrobimy, musimy myśleć także o ich bezpieczeństwie…

\- Macie szpiegów w szeregach Midsummer? - wtrąciła Alabaster.

Pozostałe Królowe spojrzały na nią, jakby zupełnie zapomniały o jej obecności.

\- Tak… Od dawna - przyznała niechętnie Nightstorm.

\- Więc mogą nam pomóc uwolnić Mo…

\- To wykluczone - przerwała jej oschle Darkflame. - Zbyt długo pracowali na zaufanie Midsummer… - spojrzała na Nightstorm. - Wybacz, ale nie poświęcę tego nawet dla twojej wnuczki… Trzeba znaleźć inny sposób.

\- Zgadzam się z tobą - przyznała Królowa. - Ja też nie chcę zaprzepaścić tylu lat pracy... Trzeba wymyśleć coś innego… Wysłać tam kogoś, kto załatwi to szybko i sprawnie.

\- Może Raptor i Tracker? - zasugerowała Sunrise. - Maja największe doświadczenie w takich akcjach.

\- …To też - odparła powoli Nightstorm. - Ale myślałam także o kims innym. O kimś, kogo Midsummer się nie spodziewa wraz z naszymi ludźmi - dodała z kąśliwym uśmieszkiem. - Zapewne będzie ich oczekiwała samych… ale niewspółpracujących z nami.

\- Chcesz tam wysłać Nowych Lantean? - powiedziała Whiteraven, chociaż ten pomysł wyraźnie się jej spodobał.

\- To roztropne? Zaufać im? - spytała pesymistycznie Rainbow.

Obecnie była najmłodszą Królową w Radzie. Zajęła miejsce po śmierci Redswan.

Alabaster słabo ją znała. Bardziej z opowieści, niż osobiście. Ale miała opinię rozważnej i opanowanej… Zresztą Rada nigdy nie przyjęłaby do swojego grona porywczej Królowej. Każda z nich musiała podejmować decyzje dotyczące wszystkich Wraith. Dlatego dopóki było to możliwe, każda nowa, wybierana do Rady Królowa, była jedną z Najstarszych. Posiadała wiedzę i doświadczenia gromadzone przez tysiąclecia. Doświadczenia jeszcze sprzed czasów Wielkiej Wojny, kiedy galaktyka wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż teraz. Ale ta wiedza i doświadczenia dawały jej trzeźwe spojrzenie na świat… a także inne, niż miały młodsze pokolenia, co nieraz okazywało się bardzo przydatne.

\- Zabrali jedną z nich. Na pewno będą chcieli ją uwolnić… Zawsze tak robią - zauważyła Nightstorm. - Możemy więc to wykorzystać dla własnych celów.

\- Poślę z nimi Raptora i Trackera - oznajmiła Whiteraven. - Oni najlepiej nadają się do tego zadania.

\- Zgoda… Powiadomię ich - odparła Nightstorm i ruszyła w kierunku bocznego wyjścia.

\- Przekażę wiadomość ojcu…

\- Ty, moja droga, zostajesz tutaj - stwierdziła stanowczo Firerain. - Wycieczki z twoim ojcem nie są najlepszym pomysłem… On może sobie pozwolić na ryzyko. Ale ty masz małego syna.

\- Skontaktuję się z Stardust - odezwała się Sunrise. - Niech zorganizuje ekipę ratunkową dla syna - zachichotała, wstając spokojnie z tronu i ruszając w tym samym kierunku co Nightstorm.

\- O Skyfalla akurat najmniej bym się martwiła - parsknęła Darkflame. - Na szczęście nie ma tych samych zdolności do pakowania się w kłopoty, co jego ojciec!

\- Na szczęście! - rzuciła rozbawiona Sunrise, nie zatrzymując się.

.

.

 **C** learcut drgnął i otworzył oczy, które natychmiast przystosowały się do panujących wokół ciemności.

Jęknął, siadając powoli. Jego ciało wciąż odczuwało efekty spotkania z falą ogłuszającą. Była silniejsza niż się spodziewał.

Rozejrzał się i zatrzymał wzrok na schodach prowadzących do wyjścia z komory. Ktoś leżał na nich. Po kształcie i stroju rozpoznał tylko, że jest to któraś z ludzkich samic. Podszedł, aby sprawdzić która, odwracając ją ostrożnie na wznak. Otworzył szerzej oczy na widok Hovich, a potem przysunął policzek do jej ust. Oddychała, była tylko nieprzytomna, pomyślał z ulgą i odgarnął delikatnie włosy z jej twarzy.

Drgnęła i zamrugała oczyma… a potem poczuła ten przeszywający całe ciało ból.

Zaklęła.

\- Wierz mi, nie tylko ty się tak czujesz - odezwał się w ciemnościach gardłowy głos.

Spojrzała gwałtownie w kierunku, z którego dobiegał, ale wszystko, co była w stanie dostrzec w tych ciemnościach, to delikatnie jarzące się oczy Wraith. Podniosła się szybko… i znowu jęknęła.

\- To efekt bomby ogłuszającej - wyjaśnił Clearcut. - Obawiam się, że była mocniejsza niż normalnie, więc jeszcze długo będziesz się tak czuła.

\- Doktorku? To ty? - upewniła się.

\- Tak.

\- Wybacz, ale kompletnie nic nie widzę… poza Twoimi oczyma… a nie byłam pewna po głosie.

\- Nie musi pani przepraszać, doktor Hovich - odparł spokojnie i ostrożnie złapał ją za ramię. - Pomogę pani podejść do ściany… Trzy stopnie w dół - podpowiedział, podnosząc ją powoli.

\- Teraz wiem co to znaczy być ślepym - mruknęła.

\- Niewidomi ludzie otwierając swój umysł na inne doznania… i wyostrzają pozostałe swoje zmysły, głównie słuch i dotyk.

\- Tak wiem… ale to długi proces. A my raczej nie mamy tyle czasu… A na pewno nie ja - parsknęła, pozwalając prowadzić się Wraith.

\- Pozostali na pewno wymyślą jakiś sposób, aby otworzyć wejście - pocieszał ją i położył jej dłoń na ścianie, aby mogła pod nią usiąść. - Dobra wiadomością jest, że ten kryształ najwyraźniej dobrze filtruje tutejsze powietrze.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Kiedy wejście się otworzyło, z komory nie buchnęło stęchłe powietrze, co zawsze ma miejsce przy otwarciu takich pomieszczeń - zauważył.

\- Jak w starych grobowcach.

\- Na przykład.

\- Ale i tak wciąż masz większe szanse na przeżycie niż ja - odparła. - Wraith nie potrzebują wody ani pokarmu… ludzkiego - dodała szybko.

\- I tu trochę Panią pocieszę, doktor Hovich. Dawno nie… jadłem - zawahał się na moment przed użyciem tego słowa.

\- Oh… To ma być pocieszenie? - spytała z nuta ironii.

\- To znaczy… Mam na myśli… w sensie, że nie tylko Pani ma wizję śmierci głodowej tutaj - zaczął się tłumaczyć, nie wiedząc jak wybrnąć ze swojej niefortunnej wypowiedzi.

\- Tak, rozumiem w czym rzecz - odparła rozbawiona. - I proszę mi mówić Alaya.

Spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się lekko, chociaż ona nie była w stanie tego zobaczyć.

\- Moje _Voca_ , to Clearcut - odparł.

\- Ja… Dlaczego?... Wybacz, ale zaskoczyłeś mnie - wykrztusiła w końcu z siebie. - Słyszałam, że macie spore opory przed wyjawianiem swoich imion.

\- Ponieważ przedstawiając się innym Wraith, wyjaśniamy jednocześnie znaczenie _Voca_ … a także skąd pochodzimy i czym się zajmujemy - wyjaśnił spokojnie. - Natomiast hasło: Clearcut w zasadzie nic ci o mnie nie mówi.

\- Tak, Mo mówiła mi o tym… Dlatego jestem zaskoczona, że mi powiedziałeś - przyznała.

\- No cóż, skoro i tak mamy tutaj oboje umrzeć z głodu, to przynajmniej będziesz wiedziała z kim umierasz - parsknął ironicznie.

\- To ma być ta pocieszająca wiadomość, rozumiem? - spytała, lekko rozbawiona. - Świadomość, że nie umrę tutaj sama?

\- Tak - odparł beztrosko.

\- No tak… aż mi lepiej - mruknęła ironicznie.

\- Przynajmniej wciąż nie tracisz poczucia humoru - zauważył.

Uśmiechnęła się, rozbawiona… a potem zapadła kompletna cisza. Ściany tłumiły każdy dźwięk jaki mógłby przedostać się z góry. Dlatego, kiedy Wraith odezwał się ponownie, kobieta aż drgnęła.

\- Wybacz moje poprzednie zachowanie - powiedział. - Kiepski sposób na zapoznanie.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać… Rozumiem dlaczego tak zareagowałeś… Powinnam być mądrzejsza i przewidzieć, że skoro wyglądam jak czyjś sobowtór, nie będziesz zachwycony moim widokiem.

\- To nie twoja wina… Dowódca wyjaśnił mi, że wspomniał tylko o twoim niezwykłym podobieństwie do niej. Skąd mogłaś więc wiedzieć, że tak zareaguję.

\- Naprawdę jestem do niej aż tak podobna? - spytała ostrożnie, spoglądając na niego.

Wcześniej widziała tylko, że jego oczy patrzą gdzieś przed siebie. Ale teraz spojrzały wprost na nią.

\- Niezwykle - odparł. - Kiedy cię zobaczyłem… Nagle wróciły wszystkie wspomnienia. Jakby nigdy nie umarła.

\- Przykro mi… Nie chciałam cię zasmucić… Myślałam, że to może być ciekawe spotkanie, skoro tak bardzo przypominam tą Lantean sprzed dziesięciu tysięcy lat.

\- Nazywała się Mishka - powiedział powoli. - … Jej rodzina od pokoleń mieszkała na Patrii… Tylko ona i jej siostra przeżyły… Mishka zginęła pod koniec wojny, a jej siostra została zabrana przez Lantean na Atlantydę, przypuszczalnie jako więzień.

\- To jak długo żyli Lanteanie? - spytała zaskoczona.

\- Większość spokojnie dożywała ponad 200 lat… Ale nie dlatego obie żyły tak długo.

\- Ach, tak, pamiętam z raportu pułkownika Shepparda… Dar Życia, prawda?

\- Tak… Właśnie dlatego.

Znowu zapadła cisza. Alaya zadrżała i oplotła się ramionami. Nagle przeszył ją chłód, chociaż sama nie wiedziała czy jest tutaj zimno, czy też jest to opóźniona reakcja jej organizmu na bombę soniczną.

A potem poczuła jak Wraith ostrożnie obejmuje ją ramieniem. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i uśmiechnęła delikatnie, zupełnie zaskoczona jego gestem. Przysunęła się bliżej niego i oparła głowę na jego piersi. To dziwne, pomyślała, ale czuła się zupełnie bezpieczna w jego towarzystwie.

\- Nie martw się - niemal szepnął, pocieszająco. - Wyciągną nas stąd. Tam są najlepsi naukowcy z naszych światów. Coś wymyślą.

\- Tak, wiem - odparła i zamknęła oczy.

Była zmęczona, a jej ciało wciąż obolałe.

Znowu zadrżała.

Wraith objął ją drugim ramieniem, przysuwając bliżej siebie, aby się ogrzała.

.

.

 **M** yśliwiec zbliżał się szybko do góry skrywającej od tysiącleci tajemnice dawno zapomnianej cywilizacji, by

zwolnić dopiero w jej pobliżu, przelatując na transportowcem Wraith, a potem wzbił się nieco wyżej i zmaterializował na szerokiej półce skalnej swój ładunek.

Stardust zerknął tylko na skoczka z Atlantydy i ruszył w głąb jaskini, gdzie złożona z Wraith i ludzi ekipa wciąż próbowała zmusić kryształ do odsłonięcia wejścia do groty. Już z daleka usłyszał głos McKaya próbującego udowodnić swoje racje dwójce naukowców Wraith. Jednak o ile Starburstowi zaczynały już powoli puszczać nerwy, o tyle młody Ember zdawał się wciąż utrzymywać spokój… przynajmniej pozorny. Tylko Rainsong zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na słowa ludzkiego naukowca - po miesiącu spędzonym w jego towarzystwie, nauczył się ignorować większość jego wypowiedzi, zwracając uwagę tylko na to, co rzeczywiście istotne.

\- Ostatnim razem, kiedy was zostawiłem, trafiliście do innego wymiaru - odezwał się już z daleka Wraith, którego znali jako Max. - Teraz zamknęliście kogoś w grocie… Co będzie następne? - spytał ironicznie, zatrzymując się przed grupą i patrząc wprost na McKaya i Rainsong.

\- Tym razem to nie nasza wina - zaprotestował Rodney, lecz zaraz uspokoił się. - To wasz kumpel, który porwał Mo i Teyla.

\- Niestety - mruknął. - Odebraliśmy wiadomość z Atlantydy. Niebawem mają przysłać sprzęt o który prosiliście - poinformował. - Rada także zaproponowała pomoc. Niektórzy nasi naukowcy badali te kryształy.

\- Czyli spotkaliście się już z nimi? - zainteresowała się Samantha.

Wraith uśmiechnął się tajemniczo kącikiem ust.

\- Osobiście poznałem tych, którzy je stworzyli, pułkownik Carter…

\- Więc Abe miała rację, Najstarsi wiedzieli co tutaj jest? - wtrącił Daniel.

\- Przypuszczaliśmy, że to miejsce może skrywać placówkę Nu'Ada - odparł spokojnie. - Ale chroniące je pole i kryształy uniemożliwiały nam zbadanie go… Nikt też nie był w stanie się tutaj dostać.

\- Tamci Wraith przeszli przez wrota - przypomniała Sam. - Wydawały się być… prymitywniejsze od tych, które normalnie tutaj widujemy.

Stardust znowu uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tak, to prawda, to… starszy model wrót. W ten sposób aktywują się te nowsze… Nazywamy to "Tylnymi wrotami", są czymś w rodzaju "wyjścia ewakuacyjnego" - wyjaśnił. - Zostały umieszczone w całej galaktyce jeszcze przed Wielką Wojną… Niestety dostęp do nich zabezpieczają specjalne kody… Techniczni musieli zdobyć kod do tych konkretnych wrót. Przypuszczam, że albo od dawna go szukali... albo natrafili na niego całkiem przypadkowo.

\- Kto rozmieścił te dodatkowe wrota na planetach? - zapytał Teal'c. - Pradawni?

\- Nie… To dzieło Nu'Ada… Lanteanie nie wiedzieli o nich.

\- Ale w jakim celu to robili? - spytał Mitchell.

\- … Nie wiem - odparł. - Dowiedzieliśmy się o nich przypadkiem, już w czasie Wojny. Do niektórych z nich udało nam się uzyskać kody. Czasami z nich korzystamy.

\- Teraz nie ma to chyba większego znaczenia - przerwał im Rodney. - Mamy większy problem. Wasz kumpel utknął tam z naszą lekarką, a zważywszy na fakt, że załoga Mo cierpi ostatnio na… brak pożywienia, wolałbym otworzyć to cholerne wejście zanim on… zechce uzupełni swoje braki żywieniowe - mruknął na koniec, wracając do kalibracji urządzenia.

\- Zapewniam pana, doktorze McKay, że tak się nie stanie - powiedział spokojnie Stardust.

\- Skąd ta pewność? - spytała podejrzliwie Vala.

Wraith spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Znam go od bardzo dawna i jestem tego pewien - zapewnił ją. - Powiedzmy, że ma swoje powody aby tego nie robić.

\- Obyś się nie mylił - niemal warknął Ronon. - Inaczej ja zapewniam ciebie, że będą to jego ostatnie chwile - dodał, trzymając dłoń na swojej broni.

\- Nie musisz się martwić. Waszej przyjaciółce nic nie grozi… Przynajmniej nie ze strony Doktorka.

Tym razem to Satedanin uśmiechnął się… szyderczo, patrząc twardo w oczy Wraith, a on w jego.

\- Jedno mnie zastanawia - przerwała im Sam. - Skoro to placówka Nu'Ada, to dlaczego skaner biologiczny zareagował na Mo?

Dowódca uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Zastanawiałem się kiedy o to zapytacie - powiedział, jakby lekko rozbawiony. - Przed wojną wielu z nas współpracowali z naukowcami Nu'Ada… A wtedy nasze DNA nieco różniło się od obecnego. Było bardzo zbliżone do DNA Mo.

\- Posiadaliście retrowirus, który eliminował waszą potrzebę żerowania na ludziach? - zdziwiła się, wyraźnie zainteresowana.

\- Tak, ale nie był to retrowirus jaki wy próbujecie stworzyć… Nu'Ada odkryli, że możliwe jest opracowywanie indywidualnego retrowirusa, niewywołującego efektów ubocznych, na bazie własnego DNA każdego Wraith… Ale był to żmudny i długotrwały proces… Niestety w przypadku opracowania retrowirusa dla całej populacji, Nu'Ada także mieli te same problemy co wy… Występowało zbyt wiele czynników, powodujących… niepożądane efekty uboczne - zerknął na Starbursta.

\- Domyślam się, że nie zachowaliście tego retrowirusa - parsknął złośliwie Mitchell.

\- I tu się pan myli, pułkowniku - odciął.

Zebrane w jaskini osoby spojrzały na niego wyraźnie zaskoczone… nawet Wraith.

\- Rada wciąż go ma, prawda? - spytał Starburst, chociaż było to bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

\- Tak… Jeszcze w czasie Wojny próbowano go udoskonalić… uogólnić, aby wyeliminować długotrwały proces tworzenia indywidualnego retrowirusa. Ale zawsze pojawiały się jakieś problemy. Zachowanie jak największej ilości naszych zdolności przy jednoczesnym wyeliminowaniu potrzeby żerowania na ludziach, stwarzało więcej problemów niż przypuszczano… Dlatego w końcu porzucono badania, uznając, że znalezienie satysfakcjonującego nas rozwiązania jest niemożliwe… A kolejnych pokoleń już nie interesowały te badania - dodał.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

\- W jaskini, na dole, twój przyjaciel wspomniał, że Techniczni muszą co jakiś czas ponawiać aplikowanie sobie retrowirusa - odezwał się po chwili Daniel. - Czy tak samo było w waszym przypadku? Przed Wielką Wojną?

\- Nie… Szczepionka była jednorazowa i trwała.

Naukowiec zmarszczył czoło.

\- Więc dlaczego znowu zaczęliście żerować na ludziach?... A może tylko niektórzy z was poddali się tej przemianie?

Stardust uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Gdyby tak było, nie było by możliwym, aby przez prawie tysiąc lat na naszej planecie mieszkali ludzie… bezpiecznie - odparł. - Nie. Wszyscy Wraith zostali poddani tej procedurze.

\- Więc co się stało, że znowu… no wiesz… - nie dokończył, unosząc nieco dłoń.

\- Efekt uboczny wojny.

\- To znaczy? - ciągnął Jackson.

Ale Wraith spoglądał tylko na niego przez chwile z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, a potem podszedł do urządzenia, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- … A więc, co już macie? - zainteresował się.

McKay drgnął, wyrwany z rozmyślań nad słowami, które właśnie usłyszał.

\- Wyeliminowaliśmy już sporą ilość częstotliwości, na które kryształy z pewnością nie reagują - odezwał się Ember, podchodząc do niego. - Ale dwie dały pewne efekty.

\- To znaczy?

\- Kryształy… zafalowały lekko - niemal mruknął Rodney. - Oscylujemy teraz w tym zakresie częstotliwości fal dźwiękowych. Ale to może potrwać godziny zanim coś znajdziemy. Prawidłowa częstotliwość może różnić się od innej mikronami.

\- Ale to zawsze jakiś początek - zauważył Wraith, kucając obok niego.

\- Skoro więc wy będziecie dalej tu siedzieć, to może wreszcie podacie nam adres tej cholernej planety, na którą Wasi kumple zabrali Teyla? - warknął Ronon, podchodząc do niego z gniewem na twarzy.

\- Już ci tłumaczyłem dlaczego to jest kiepski pomysł - odezwał się poirytowany Starburst.

\- Tak, słyszałem. Straszliwe bestie - odciął z ironią wojownik. - Zapominasz tyko, że Sheppard utknął na tej planecie.

\- Tak samo jak Skyfall - warknął teraz Wraith.

\- Może dać wam po kijku, żebyście się mogli potłuc? - parsknął złośliwie Stardust, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich. Ale on tylko spokojnie spojrzał na Carter. - To prawda, Draconis jest bardzo niebezpiecznym miejscem… ale głównie dla pieszych. Za to wasz skoczek ma spore szanse, lecąc zakamuflowany… Nawet na to, że nie zostanie wykryty przez Technicznych.

\- Uważasz, że warto zaryzykować? - spytała Sam.

\- Tak… Mogę wam dać do pomocy dwóch naszych zwiadowców, którzy byli już na Draconis i znają planetę.

\- Poradzimy sobie sami… - warknął Ronon.

\- Chętnie przyjmiemy waszą pomoc - wtrąciła z lekkim uśmiechem Samantha i zerknęła wymownie na wojownika, po czym spojrzała w kierunku swojej drużyny. - Cameron, idźcie z Teal'c-iem z nimi. Tam bardziej się przydacie niż tutaj.

\- Wyjęłaś mi to z ust - rzucił zadowolony i ruszył jako pierwszy w kierunku wyjścia.

\- McKay ty też idź - powiedziała Sam.

Naukowiec spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- Ja?... Ale dlaczego?... Mamy tutaj jeszcze wiele pracy, zanim…

\- Możesz się im przydać w bazie Technicznych - wyjaśniła. - My poradzimy sobie tutaj - zapewniła go.

Rodney podniósł się, jakby niezbyt chętny na ta wyprawę.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Tak. Idź.

\- No dobra - niemal mruknął i ruszył za pozostałymi.

\- Pułkownik Carter, proszę o pozwolenie dołączenia do waszego zespołu - odezwał się Kiryk. - Tutaj na nic się wam nie przydam.

\- Oczywiście… - zdążyła tylko skinąć głową, gdy mężczyzna zerwał się z miejsca, doganiając grupę.

.

.

 **S** kyfall zatrzymał się na brzegu szerokiej, lecz płytkiej rzeki, uważnie obserwując jej drugi brzeg. Wydawało mu się, że słyszał coś co poruszało się wśród gęstej roślinności. Lecz nawet jego dobry wzrok nie był w stanie wychwycić żadnych podejrzanych kształtów.

Sheppard wbiegł na pokryty żwirem brzeg i zatrzymał się, podpierając dłońmi na kolanach. Z trudem łapał powietrze.

\- Mógłbyś nieco zwolnić…

\- Ciii… - warknął Wraith.

Pułkownik wyprostował się, patrząc w tym samym kierunku, lecz on także niczego nie zauważył wśród gęstych paproci rosnących między wysokimi drzewami. Ich korony były tak gęste, że skrzętnie pochłaniały większą część światła, tak że w dole, nawet w środku dnia, panował półmrok.

\- Widzisz coś? - szepnął w końcu.

\- Tak. Co najmniej trzy… Wycofaj się bardzo powoli - odezwał się szeptem Dowódca, zaczynając ostrożnie iść tyłem. - Kiedy ci powiem, uciekaj jak najszybciej potrafisz. Klucz między drzewami i szukaj dobrego schronienia.

John bez słowa wykonał jego instrukcje, chociaż wciąż nie dostrzegał niczego podejrzanego po drugiej stronie brzegu. Ale akurat w tej kwestii nie miał zamiaru się z nim sprzeczać. Dobrze wiedział, że Wraith miał zdecydowanie lepszy wzrok od niego.

\- Teraz! - krzyknął nagle Wraith i odwrócił się gwałtownie, zrywając do biegu.

Sheppard zrobił to samo, kątem oka dostrzegając jeszcze to, co wyłoniło się spomiędzy drzew: wysoka na trzy metry, dwunożna bestia, pokryta była częściowo piórami, a jej głowę zdobił szeroki, skórzany kołnierz ozdobiony na końcach niewielkimi rogami. Jego umaszczenie w różnych odcieniach zieleni i szarości dopełniały jasne plamki imitujące smugi światła padające na ziemię przez wąskie szczeliny w koronach drzew - doskonały kamuflaż dla leśnego drapieżnika…, który właśnie ich ścigał wraz ze swoimi kumplami.

John Sheppard nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek w życiu biegł tak szybko. Nawet armia dron Wraith nie była tak straszna jak to, co ich goniło… a szczególnie pysk tego czegoś, pełen wielkich, ostrych zębów. Nawet nie czuł już zmęczenia po wcześniejszym biegu, który teraz wydawał się mu spokojną przebieżką.

Kątem oka dostrzegł biegnącego przodem, z lewej strony, Dowódcę Wraith. Kluczył zwinnie między gęsto rosnącymi drzewami tak samo, jak pułkownik… Z tą drobną różnica, że jemu wychodziło to znacznie płynniej, zauważył John.

Jeden z drapieżników przeskoczył przez spory powalony pień drzewa w pogoni za Skyfallem… i zaraz potem potknął się o kolejny. Wraith nawet nie zareagował, kiedy tuż za nim rozległ się dźwięk łamanego drewna, miażdżonego przez dwutonową bryłę mięsa.

I wtedy z lewej zaatakował drugi drapieżnik. Skyfall wystrzelił prosto w jego otwarta paszczę pocisk ze swojego blastera. Zwierzę ryknęło i zatrzymało się gwałtownie, kręcąc głową. Niestety chwilowy ból i oszołomienie było całym efektem działania broni, jaki drapieżnik odczuł.

Wraith także zatrzymał się i wystrzelił jeszcze dwa razy, prosto w głowę stworzenia. Jak w każdym przypadku, tak i u dracons był to słaby punkt. I nawet jeśli tą głowę pokrywała gruba skóra, to energetyczny pocisk przedostał się w głąb ciała poprzez oczy. To dało Dowódcy chwilę przewagi.

John skręcił gwałtownie w prawo i schował się za drzewo. Musiał chwilę odpocząć. Bieg na najwyższych obrotach przez leśne przeszkody i zarośla, porządnie nadwyrężył jego siły. Poza tym, dinozaur biegł już tuż za nim. Kluczenie między drzewami na niewiele się zdało. W końcu to ich środowisko naturalne, pomyślał, więc są przyzwyczajone to takiego slalomu. Na szczęście ten konkretny gad albo nie był zbyt doświadczony albo też miał nienajlepszy refleks, gdyż dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że jego ofiara gdzieś zniknęła.

Zatrzymał się więc i spojrzał za siebie, rozglądając wokół.

Pułkownik przygotował swoją broń do strzału, oddychając ciężko.

\- Celuj w pysk! - odezwał się gdzieś z boku głos Wraith, kiedy drapieżnik zaczął szarżować wprost na mężczyznę, rozwierając swoją paszczę.

Sheppard skupił się i po chwili pociągnął za spust. Szybka seria pocisków wystrzeliła wprost w zwierzę, ale dopiero któreś z kolei trafiły celu. Dinosaur wykrzywił nagle głowę, zatrzymując się… a potem runął w dół, upadając niemal u stóp żołnierza.

Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, kiedy patrzył na upierzone stworzenie… i jego wielkie zęby.

Skyfall zatrzymał się przy drzewie, spoglądając na martwą bestię.

\- Niezły strzał… jak na człowieka - rzucił.

\- Uznam to za komplement - wydusił, wciąż oddychający ciężko John.

Wraith uśmiechnął się tylko ironicznie kącikiem ust i już chciał ruszyć dalej, kiedy nagle kątem oka dostrzegł nadbiegającego z boku kolejnego drapieżnika.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 42**

 ** _Wróg mojego wroga_ …**

 **M** oonlight drgnęła jako pierwsza, kiedy do jej uszu dobiegły odgłosy zbliżających się kroków… znacznie szybciej, niż usłyszała je Teyla. Podniosła się więc powoli, przesuwając dłoń po ścianie.

Kobieta spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytała.

\- Ktoś tu idzie - mruknęła.

Emmagan podniosła się szybko, wpatrując w głąb korytarza. Dopiero teraz usłyszała ciężkie kroki. Chwilę później zza zakrętu wyłonił się ich właściciel, a za nim dwóch żołnierzy. W pierwszej chwili sądziła, że to zwykłe drony Wraith, ale kiedy zbliżyli się, szybko zrozumiała jak bardzo się myliła. Ich twarze nie zasłaniały już maski i teraz spokojnie mogła je zobaczyć, otwierając szeroko oczy na widok ciemno-szarej skóry i czerwonych oczu.

Znała ich. Spotkała ich już… na pokładzie alternatywnej wersji Dedala. Nie miała wątpliwości, że to te same istoty… Ale skąd się tutaj wzięli?

Quickblade zatrzymał się przed kratami, a jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Athoziance. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Zdaje się, że już to przerabialiśmy… człowieku - zauważył. - Z sześć lat temu?

\- W istocie - przyznała, a on uśmiechnął się mocniej.

\- Ale tym razem nie liczyłbym na pomoc twoich przyjaciół - zadrwił i zerknął w bok. Jeden z żołnierzy dotknął panelu kontrolnego i metalowe kraty rozsunęły się na boki. - Midsummer chce z wami rozmawiać - poinformował.

Mo podeszła do niego powoli, spoglądając prosto w jego oczy.

\- Jak możesz dla niej pracować? - spytała z niedowierzaniem, a jednocześnie nutą pogardy. - Ona jest szalona. Zniszczy nas wszystkich.

\- Mylisz się, moja droga… Ona pomoże nam odbudować to, co Lanteanie i ludzie zabrali nam dziesięć tysięcy lat temu - odparł spokojnie i odsunął się.

Stojący obok żołnierz chwycił mocno młodą samicę za ramię i poprowadził korytarzem. Jego towarzysz postąpił tak samo z Teyla, a Quickblade ruszył na końcu.

Pobliski transporter zabrał ich wprost do sali pełnej najróżniejszych urządzeń, wykonanych zarówno przez Wraith jak i Lantean, które najwyraźniej ktoś pieczołowicie połączył ze sobą w jedną całość… a ten, kto to zrobił, musiał być geniuszem, pomyślała. Jeszcze nigdy bowiem nie widziała, aby tak wiele urządzeń zbudowanych przez te dwie rasy współdziałało ze sobą… i najwyraźniej bez problemów.

Przy jednym z paneli kontrolnych stała młoda samica o jasnej karnacji, której długie do pasa, ciemno-rude włosy spięte były w prosty kok. Miała na sobie czarny uniform z rdzawymi wstawkami, sięgający kolan.

Moonlight nie spotkała jej nigdy wcześniej… ale rozpoznała ją po tatuaży, kiedy tylko ta spojrzała w ich stronę. To była Firesky, córka Midsummer, wiekiem zbliżona do Alabaster.

Podobno jej _Voca_ oznacza: ta, która rozpala niebo, przypomniała sobie i szybko przekazała telepatycznie Teyla wszystkie informacje o niej, jakie zdołała sobie przypomnieć. O niej i jej niewiele starszym bracie, Waterfall, który zapewne też gdzieś tutaj jest, pomyślała.

\- Postaw ją tutaj - mruknęła samica, wskazując na niewielką, okrągłą platformę w jej pobliżu.

Jej głos był łagodny, zdecydowanie mniej gardłowy niż innych Wraith. Zupełnie jak głos Mo czy jej babki, zauważyła Teyla.

Żołnierz bez słowa wykonał jej polecenie, prowadząc Moonlight we wskazane miejsce, podczas gdy Firesky wprowadzała do komputera ostatnie polecenia.

\- Nie ruszaj się. To tylko skan - poinformowała i włączyła urządzenie.

Na skraju platformy rozbłysło żółte światło, tworząc na niej okrąg, by nagle wystrzelić do góry. Wysoki na dwa metry walec przeźroczystej energii uwięził Moonlight w swoim wnętrzu. Przez dłuższą chwile jego powierzchnia zdawała się falować to w górę, to w dół, aż w końcu urządzenie wyłączyło się.

Podwójne skrzydła drzwi rozsunęły się i ktoś wszedł do sali. Teyla i Mo spojrzały równocześnie w tamtym kierunku. Wysoka samica Wraith o długich, falistych posrebrzanych włosach, ubrana była w jasny uniform o zwiewnej tunice.

Ich stroje zdecydowanie różniły się od tych, które nosili inni Wraith, zauważyła Emmagan… Tak samo jak ich wygląd fizyczny, który zdecydowanie bardziej przypominał wygląd Moonlight. Nawet ich skóra nie była oliwkowo-szara, lecz bardziej… ludzka.

Królowa zatrzymała się przed Athozianką i wtedy kobieta zauważyła jeszcze jedną różnicę: kolor oczu. Jej oczy były niemal chabrowe, a pionową źrenicę otaczała promieniście rozchodząca się żółtawa obwódka. A więc zastosowanie retrowirusa, który stworzyli, nie tylko likwidowało potrzebę żerowania na ludziach, ale także przywracało im niektóre ludzkie cech, jak różnorodny kolor włosów i oczy, zarówno u samic jak i u samców - pomyślała z zainteresowaniem.

\- Wydajesz się być zaskoczona… Teyla Emmagan - odezwała się, lekko rozbawiona.

Jej głos także był bardziej miękki… kobiecy. Jak u jej córki.

\- Wyglądacie nieco… inaczej, niż reszta Wraith - odparła spokojnie.

\- Tak… Ja również byłam zaskoczona… paletą barw - odparła i ruszyła powoli w kierunku Mo. - Chyba tylko na Quickblade nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia… Ale on urodził się przed Wielką Wojną, więc dla niego nie była to taka niespodzianka jak dla nas - zatrzymała się przed skanerem i zerknęła na Wraith. - Ile miałeś lat, kiedy wybuchła wojna? Trzydzieści?

\- Trzydzieści sześć - poprawił ją uprzejmie.

\- Ja miałam zaledwie sześć lat, dlatego niewiele pamiętam… nawet twarzy moich rodziców - dodała, zamyślona i po chwili znów spojrzała wprost na Mo.

\- Oczekujesz od nas współczucia z tego powodu? - zadrwiła młoda samica.

\- Powinnaś wypytać babkę o początki wojny… i czasy sprzed niej - powiedziała spokojnie Midsummer. - Może wtedy nabrałabyś trochę szacunku dla tamtych czasów.

\- Mylisz się. Szanuję naszą historię. Ojciec wiele mi opowiadał… Ale to, co przeżyliście nie usprawiedliwia twoich obecnych poczynań - wytknęła jej. - Chcesz wywołać kolejną wojnę…

\- Chcę odzyskać to, co ludzie i Lanteanie zabrali nam dziesięć tysięcy lat temu - warknęła, przerywając jej. - I nie mów mi o szacunku dla naszej historii, bo nic o niej nie wiesz… To, o czym uczą was Najstarsi, to tylko wierzchołek góry. Cała reszta jest misternie ukryta wśród niedomówień, niewygodna dla późniejszych pokoleń. Tak bardzo przyzwyczailiśmy się do obecnego stanu rzeczy, że to, co było, już dawno przestało nas interesować. A późniejsze pokolenia nawet nie wiedzą jak wyglądało nasze życie przed Wielką Wojną. Prawie tysiąc lat historii Patrii poszło w zapomnienie… Ale ja to zmienię. Przywrócę pamięć o naszych przodkach i o tych, którzy poświęcili swoje życie, by nas ocalić… Z tą różnicą, że nie pozwolę ludziom zapomnieć kim są dla Wraith… Jesteśmy dla nich karą za winy ich przodków i tak pozostanie… Nie pozwolę, aby historia się powtórzyła.

\- Gdybyś na prawdę chciała powrotu czasów z Patrii, to nie planowałabyś zniewolenia ludzi - wytknęła jej ponownie Mo. - Ojciec opowiadał mi, że oni też żyli na naszej planecie. Ludzie i Lanteanie.

Królowa spojrzała na nią jakby lekko zaskoczona jej słowami, a potem uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

\- Widzę, że Icestorm rzucił ci trochę więcej światła na tamten okres - odparła.

\- Tak… Chociaż te informacje dały więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi - przyznała niechętnie.

\- Tak… Najstarsi mają sporą wprawę w… niedopowiadaniu różnych faktów - powiedziała Midsummer, uśmiechając się tajemniczo i ruszyła w stronę córki. - Jak analiza?

\- Jej DNA jest zgodne w ponad 99% - powiedziała młoda samica, spoglądając na matkę z lekkim niedowierzaniem i jednocześnie ekscytacją. - Nic dziwnego, że bio-skaner na Vallen ją zaakceptował… W zasadzie nieaktywnych jest tylko kilka sekwencji genów - dodała i spojrzała ponownie na ekran. - Ale nie rozumiem dlaczego.

Ale Królowa uśmiechnęła się tylko pobłażliwie.

\- Obstawiałabym Szarą Radę.

Firesky spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

\- Sądzisz, że Nightstorm zrobiłaby to własnej wnuczce? - spytała.

\- Zrobi wszystko, aby trzymać się wytycznych… To jest dla niej priorytet… Zapominasz, że poświęciła własną córkę dla tego celu.

Na te słowa Mo zmarszczyła brwi.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - wtrąciła, chcąc zejść z platformy, jednak żołnierze od razu zablokowali jej drogę.

Królowa spojrzała na nią przez ramię z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

\- O to zapytaj swoją babkę - rzekła. - Z pewnością chętnie ci o tym opowie… Nie zrozum mnie źle, naprawdę podziwiam ją i resztę Najstarszych za to, co robili przez ostatnie dziesięć tysięcy lat, aby wszystko przebiegało tak, jak powinno. To naprawdę olbrzymie brzemię… Ale cykl się już dopełnił i czas na zmiany… A ja nie mam teraz czasu na wyjaśnianie ci historycznych zawiłości - dodała ostrzej i znowu spojrzała na córkę. - Przeprowadź dokładna analizę. Chce wiedzieć co jej zrobili… żeby móc to usunąć. Do zakończenia prac nad retrowirusem potrzebujemy jej czystego DNA - dodała i odwróciła się do więźniów. - Ludzką samice także zbadaj… Jej umysł jest silny. To niezwykłe, jak na człowieka… Jej DNA także może okazać się przydatne - stwierdziła i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, by zatrzymać się w połowie drogi. - Oh, była bym zapomniała. Mój syn zlokalizował samca Wraith i Nowych Lantean… To chyba wasi znajomi, jak sądzę - powiedziała z szyderczym uśmieszkiem. - O ile tutejsze zwierzęta nie będą szybsze, możecie niebawem spodziewać się towarzystwa - dodała i opuściła pomieszczenie.

.

.

 **D** edal wyskoczył z okna hiperprzestrzeni tuż za drugim księżycem planety, zwalniając gwałtownie i włączając od razu maskowanie.

\- Status? - zapytał pułkownik Caldwell.

\- Chyba nas nie wykryli - odparł siedzący po jego prawej stronie Marks, przeglądając odczyty z sensorów statku.

\- I oby tak pozostało - niemal mruknął dowódca. - Połącz mnie ze skoczkiem - dodał. Major bez słowa wykonał jego polecenie. - Skoczek, tu mostek. Jesteśmy na miejscu - poinformował.

Cameron zerknął na wchodzącą właśnie na pokład trójkę Wraith. Musiał przyznać, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś takiego. Ich jednoczęściowe stroje przylegały dokładnie do ciała, niczym stroje nurków z Ziemi, jednak wyraźnie były wykonane z grubszego i na dodatek organicznego tworzywa. Składały się z dwóch warstw: głównej spodniej w czarnym kolorze, i dodatkowej, wierzchniej, o fioletowym zabarwieniu, do złudzenia przypominającej kawałki tego, z czego zbudowane były ściany ich hiveships.

\- Sądzę, że możemy ruszać - niemal mruknął, patrząc na to zjawisko z mieszanymi uczuciami. - Nawet nie pytam o co chodzi z tymi… kombinezonami.

Raptor uśmiechnął się kąśliwie kącikiem ust.

\- Po prostu wysadźcie nas po drodze, a my załatwimy wam wejście do bazy Technicznych - skwitował spokojnie i spojrzał na Kiryka. - Blink, to chyba twoje? - dodał, rzucając mu urządzenie teleportujące. - Shockwave poprawił jego wydajność… Może ci się niebawem przydać - mruknął.

\- Spodziewasz się aż takich kłopotów? - spytał niechętnie były Biegacz.

\- To Midsummer… Raczej nie przesadzę, jeśli powiem, że odbiło jej bardziej niż swego czasu Rushwind.

\- Tak - mruknął mężczyzna. - Słyszałem o tym.

\- No cóż, wariatów nigdzie nie brakuje - wtrącił spokojnie Tracker, poprawiając swoją rękawicę i spojrzał na Kiryka z uśmiechem.

\- Jesteście naprawdę… dziwni… Aż ciarki mnie przechodzą, kiedy was słucham - oznajmił Cameron, kręcąc głową i odwrócił się w kierunku panelu kontrolnego skoczka.

\- Spokojnie, pułkowniku… Jeszcze nieraz przejdą pana ciarki - powiedział z nuta ironii Raptor i najspokojniej w świecie usadowił się na końcu ławki.

Właśnie opuścili hangar Dedala i uruchomili swój kamuflaż, kierując się ku planecie.

\- To gdzie was wysadzić? - spytał w końcu Mitchell.

\- Baza znajduje się nad dużym jeziorem - rzekł Tracker. - Zrzucicie nas do niego. Mają podwodny hangar, ale można go otworzyć tylko za pomocą kodu… którego nie mamy… lub ręcznie. To właśnie nasza działka - poinformował Wraith.

\- Super - mruknął. - Chyba jednak rzeczywiście dobrze się tam orientujecie.

\- Zdarzyło się nam kilka razy odwiedzić to miejsce - przyznał spokojnie Raptor.

\- Młodemu też? - zainteresował się, zerkając przez ramię na Sunblaze.

\- Nie… Ale kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz, prawda? - rzucił beztrosko Tracker i klepnął mocno młodego pilota w plecy.

Pułkownik parsknął pod nosem i pokręcił głową.

\- Tego mi jeszcze brakowało: Wraith z poczuciem humoru - wymamrotał, skupiając się z powrotem na locie.

Właśnie zbliżyli się do górnych warstwy atmosfery i powoli skierowali się ku wielkim połaciom blado-żółtych chmur.

Rodney przysunął się Kiryka.

\- Blink? - rzucił pytająco.

\- To moje _Voca_ \- niemal mruknął mężczyzna. - Z powodu tego urządzenia.

\- Wraith nadali ci swoje imię? - zdziwił się McKay. - Nie wiedziałem, że nadają je ludziom.

\- Bardzo rzadko, ale zdąża się - odparł spokojnie. - Nadają je tylko tym ludziom, których szanują i uważają za godnych zaufania.

\- Nie dość, że dla nich pracujesz, to jeszcze nosisz ich imię - wtrącił Ronon, chociaż bardziej z wyrzutem niż zaskoczeniem w głosie.

Kiryk spojrzał na niego ponuro.

\- Coś ci się nie podoba? - burknął.

\- Oni na prawdę zrobili ci pranie mózgu - stwierdził. - Już zapomniałeś, jak na ciebie polowali? - wytknął mu.

Mężczyzna przewrócił oczyma, podrażniony i usadowił się wygodniej na swoim miejscu, opierając o ścianę.

\- Nie będę znowu dyskutował z tobą na ten temat - wymamrotał.

\- Czciciel Wraith - mruknął z pogardą Dex i również oparł się o ścianę.

Mężczyzna warknął, wściekły i już chciał zareagować, kiedy nagle dostrzegł wyciągniętą w jego stronę rękę pochylającego się do przodu Teal'ca.

\- Jakiekolwiek powody miał pan Kiryk, aby zacząć współpracę z Wraith, jest to jego wybór i nie nam go oceniać, Rononie Dex - upomniał go spokojnie Jaffa. - Zapominasz, że my właśnie robimy to samo - ruchem oczy wskazał na dwójkę Wraith siedzącą na ostatnich miejscach.

\- Nie przypominaj mi - burknął Ronon.

Teal'c pokręcił nieco głową, zrezygnowany i z powrotem usadowił się wygodnie na ławce.

.

.

 **W** aterfall wyostrzył obraz w elektrolornetce, przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem jak dwójka intruzów usilnie próbuje uciec przed ścigającą ich dwunożną bestią.

Wysoki, szczupły Wraith o długich srebrno-białych włosach opadających na jego plecy niczym wzburzony wodospad, uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, kiedy John Sheppard poślizgnął się na mchu, nagle zmieniając kierunek biegu. Drapieżnik przebiegł obok niego, dając mężczyźnie cenne chwile na znalezienie schronienia w dość głębokiej, skalnej szczelinie w ziemi, którą zauważył niemal w ostatniej chwili. Podniósł się szybko… i wtedy poczuł przeszywający ból w nodze - najwyraźniej podczas upadku skręcił kostkę, pomyślał i zaklął pod nosem, wślizgując się w szczelinę.

Dracon podbiegł bliżej i przybliżył łeb do ziemi, starając się dosięgnąć swoją zdobycz trójpalczastymi łapami, jednak skalna szczelina była zbyt głęboka. Jego ostre, zakrzywione pazury przesuwały się zaledwie pół metra od twarzy Shepparda wpatrującego się w żółte oczy bestii. To zabawne, pomyślał pułkownik, ale takie same wredne spojrzenie mają Wraith, parsknął w myślach i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

Nagle drapieżnik ryknął i wyprostował się, cofając o krok od szczeliny. John wytężył wzrok, aby zorientować się co jest tego powodem. I wtedy zauważył postać w czarnym płaszczu wczepioną w kark stworzenia, które bezsilnie starało się zrzucić z siebie intruza.

Dwa ostrza sztyletów Skyfalla wbiły się w twardą skórę drapieżnika aż po same klingi, które Wraith ściskał mocno w dłoniach. Wciąż miotające się zwierzą przestępowało z łapy na łapę, zbliżając lub oddalając się od szczeliny. Ostatni, gwałtowny ruch karkiem sprawił, że zwierzę pozbyło się wreszcie niechcianego balastu. Dowódca runął z impetem na ziemię i przeturlał się tuż na skraj szczeliny. Dracon warknął i ruszył szybko w jego kierunku. Lekko oszołomiony ciężkim upadkiem Wraith zerknął na niego.

I wtedy jedna z łap giganta stanęła zbyt blisko szczeliny. Wilgotne podłoże sprawiło, że stworzenie poślizgnęło się i zachwiałoby chwilę później przechylić się na bok, kiedy noga straciła kontakt z podłożem. Kiedy kilkutonowe cielsko runęło w dół, wielkie pazury trójpalczastej łapy przesunęła się po ciele Wraith, ciągnąc go za sobą w dół szczeliny.

Ryk bólu Skyfalla wydawał się być głośniejszy niż ryk upadającego stworzenia, które uderzyło o skałę i zaklinowało się w niej.

Sheppard skulił się na dnie, by uniknąć ciosu miotającej się łapy dinozaura, po czym spojrzał w kierunku Dowódcy. Charczał niczym konające zwierzę, leżąc na boku na dnie szczeliny i trzymając dłoń na brzuchu.

\- Jesteś cały? - spytał.

\- …Nie - odparł dopiero po chwili z wyraźnym wysiłkiem.

\- A dasz radę się podnieść?

\- …Nie - powtórzył i spojrzał na niego.

Lewy policzek Wraith był poszarpany przez jeden z pazurów drapieżnika. W prawdzie już nie krwawił, ale twarz Skyfalla wciąż zdobiła spora szrama… a to znaczyło, że nie jest w stanie jej wyleczyć, pomyślał od razu John i spojrzał w dół. Spomiędzy palców dłoni przyciśniętej do brzucha, sączyła się krew.

Pułkownik zaklął.

\- Mocno oberwałeś?

\- Powiedzmy, że tylko cudem mnie nie wypatroszył - odparł, oddychając ciężko.

\- Jeśli dasz radę się przesunąć dalej i podnieść, jakoś cię stąd wyciągnę - powiedział mężczyzna, spoglądając najpierw w głąb szczeliny, a potem w górę, w miejsce, gdzie wciąż miotający się jaszczur ich nie dosięgnie.

\- …Zapomnij - mruknął. - Mam złamaną nogę, trzy żebra i wybity bark.

Sheppard spojrzał na niego i skrzywił się.

\- Tym razem ty wygrałeś… A ja martwiłem się o moją skręcona kostkę - parsknął, na co Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko.

John chciał coś dodać, kiedy seria energetycznych wyładowań oplotła ciało bestii jedna po drugiej. Obaj spojrzeli w górę. Drapieżnik zwisał bezwładnie, nie rycząc i nie szamotając się już. W pierwszej chwili Sheppard pomyślał o Rononie, ale kiedy strzelec pojawił się w zasięgu ich wzroku, zaczął żałować, że dinozaur i rany Skyfalla to już nie jedyne jego zmartwienie.

Waterfall przykucnął na skraju szczeliny i uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony.

\- I wy dwaj podobno jesteście uważani za jednych z najlepszych - zadrwił i pokręcił głową. - Żałosne - stwierdził i wystrzelił do Johna ze swojego blastera.

Mężczyzna od razu osunął się na dno skalnej szczeliny, a Wraith podniósł się i spojrzał na towarzyszących mu żołnierzy.

\- Wyciągnijcie ich stąd - rozkazał.

.

.

 **"…C** learcut wciąż siedział na ziemi pod ścianą, z zamkniętymi oczyma. Nie chciał patrzeć na to, co leżało po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia… wyschnięte ciało o wykręconej z bólu twarzy.

Nie, to nawet nie było już ciało. To był tylko wiór.

Coś, co jeszcze kilka minut temu było żywą istotą… a potem stało się jego… posiłkiem.

Wspomnienie tamtej chwili sprawiło, że znowu poczuł mdłości. Problem w tym, że jego żołądek był całkowicie pusty, więc nawet nie był nawet w stanie zwymiotować.

Tak samo, jak kilka minut temu nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Palący, zżerający go od środka głód, przenikliwy niczym najgorszy ból, całkowicie zawładną jego umysłem. Czuł się, jakby to nie jego dłoń przyssała się do ludzkiej piersi. Jakby patrzył na to wszystko cudzymi oczyma, kiedy gładka skóra twarzy człowieka zaczęła się raptownie marszczyć i zapadać, a włosy siwieć.

Czuł się jak w koszmarnym śnie.

I czuł ulgę, że palący go głód znikał z każdą sekundą, z każdym wysysanym z jego ofiary tchnieniem życia. Ulgę, zamiast pogardy dla własnego czynu.

Oparł głowę o dłonie, starając się odgonić te myśli. Ale teraz, kiedy głód znikną i jego umysł znów był czysty, znów myślał racjonalnie… Teraz to właśnie te myśli paliły go od środka. Myśli, zwane wyrzutami sumienia. Ale on przecież nie miał już sumienia.

Nie po tym, czego się dopuścił. On, który miał leczyć… a nie zabijać…

Nawet nie zareagował, kiedy drzwi pogrążonego w mroku mieszczenia otworzyły się, wpuszczając do środka szeroką smugę światła.

Wysoki samiec spojrzał najpierw na wysuszony do cna ludzki korpus, a potem podszedł bliżej młodego Wraith.

\- A jednak byłeś głodny - parsknął.

Ale on nic nie odpowiedział. Nawet nie spojrzał na niego.

W tej chwili nienawidził go za to, że go tutaj zamknął… z tym człowiekiem.

I nienawidził siebie za to co on sam zrobił temu człowiekowi.

\- Kiedyś musiał być ten pierwszy raz… Więc skończ się użalać nad sobą i wstawaj. Nie ty pierwszy, nie ostatni - szturchnął porządnie noga jego stopę. - Przyzwyczaj się do myśli, że teraz tak będą wyglądać twoje obiadki.

Clearcut spojrzał na niego ponuro.

\- Jak możesz być tak zimny?... Jestem Life Keeper. Przysięgałem leczyć. Nie zabijać.

\- Ale zwierzęcym mięsem nie gardziłeś na obiadku u mamusi? - zadrwił Wraith, jednak zaraz złagodniał, widząc wzrok przyjaciela. - Wytłumacz to sobie, że to zwykły łańcuch pokarmowy, w którym silniejszy pożera słabszego - dodał, już spokojnie.

Ale on nie odpowiedział. Spuścił tylko wzrok i oparł głowę o ścianę.

Znów zapadła grobowa cisza.

\- Masz, napij się - powiedział w końcu pilot, wręczając mu butelkę i siadając naprzeciwko niego. - Ja za pierwszym razem upiłem się do nieprzytomności.

\- Świetnie. Nie dość, że właśnie zostałem mordercą, to jeszcze zostanę alkoholikiem - prychnął i wziął głęboki łyk.

\- Dla nikogo z nas nie jest to łatwo... ale z czasem przyzwyczaisz się do tego - powiedział Icestorm. - Nie mamy obecnie innej możliwości.

\- To ma być pretekst do... tego? - gestem głowy wskazał na wysuszone ludzkie ciało.

\- Jeśli pytasz, czy dobrze sypiam?… To mogę ci powiedzieć, że teraz działa już na mnie tylko porządny strzał z ogłuszacza - odparł sarkastycznie.

\- Rzeczywiście… pocieszające - mruknął ironicznie, krzywiąc się nieco i znowu łyknął sporą część tego, co wypełniało butelkę.

W prawdzie alkohol nigdy nie działał na nich tak, jak na ludzi czy Lantean… ale teraz picie go, miało dla młodego Wraith bardziej psychologiczne niż wymierne znaczenie… **"**

. . .

… **H** ovich spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem.

\- Ile miałeś lat, kiedy wybuchła wojna? - spytała.

\- Za dwa miesiące skończyłbym 26 lat - odparł.

\- Czyli całe życie było dopiero przed tobą - powiedziała ze smutkiem. - Teraz, kiedy wiem więcej, nie jestem sobie nawet w stanie wyobrazić jakie to musiało być dla was traumatyczne przeżycie… Chociaż zawsze zastanawiało mnie, czy z początku macie jakieś… skrupuły, kiedy musicie zmienić swoją dietę - powiedziała spokojnie.

\- Obecnie, zależy to od wychowania… Ale wtedy. Wtedy… staraliśmy się unikać tego tematu. Dla każdego z nas była to jakaś trauma… Pamiętam, że kilku długo karmiono siłą… Kilku odebrało sobie życie w samobójczych atakach na naszych wrogów, aby nie musieć karmić się ludźmi. Jednak w większości przypadków instynkt samozachowawczy okazał się być silniejszy, niż skrupuły… Nasz gatunek od początku musiał walczyć o przetrwanie. I ta walka stała się naszą drugą naturą… A tym razem nie było już Avatars, którzy by nam pomogli. Po raz pierwszy od tysiąca lat byliśmy zdani sami na siebie.

\- Tak długo żyli wśród was? - spytała z zainteresowaniem.

\- Tak. Stali się naszą podporą, naszym drogowskazem… naszymi rodzicami… Ale kiedy wybuchła wojna, musieli odejść… Nie mogli mieszać się w konflikt - odparł i spojrzał na nią. - Nigdy nie zastanawiało was skąd mieszkańcy tej galaktyki znają wasz język? - dodał z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Uznaliśmy, że został stworzony przez Lantean, jako wspólny język dla wszystkich ludzkich społeczności - odparła. - A kiedy ci wrócili na Ziemię, nauczyli go tamtejszych mieszkańców.

\- Nie. To język, którym posługiwali się między sobą Avatars - wyjaśnił. - Nauczyli go nas oraz pierwszych Keepers, a później ludzi, którzy osiedlili się na Patrii, aż z czasem został rozpowszechniony na całą galaktykę. A kiedy Lanteanie opuścili ją, ten język stał się dominujący.

\- Ponieważ wy go używaliście?

\- Tak. Stare rodzaje pism pozostały, ale główny język obowiązujący w galaktyce zmienił się.

Alaya chciała jeszcze o coś zapytać, kiedy nagle ściany groty zamigotały delikatnie barwami tęczy i nad schodami pojawił się niewielki otwór, wpuszczając do środka smugę światła.

\- …Udało się wam - dobiegł z góry słaby głos Vala.

Oboje pochylili się do przodu, ale zanim zdążyli stanąć na równe nogi, otwór zamknął się z powrotem.

Maldoran spojrzała z wyrzutem na Carter i pomagających jej Wraith.

\- Co zrobiliście? - zganiła ich.

\- Kryształ przestał reagować na tą częstotliwość - odparł spokojnie Ember, analizując jednocześnie dane wyświetlane na laptopie, który pozostawił McKay.

\- Spróbujmy jeszcze raz - powiedziała Sam, stojąc przy urządzeniu przypominającym niewielki talerz anteny satelitarnej skierowany w miejsce, gdzie znajdowało się zejście do groty.

Wykonane szybko prowizoryczne urządzenie, podłączone do sejsmografu, miało jedynie za zadanie skierować falę dźwiękową o odpowiedniej częstotliwości w wyznaczone miejsce. Nie potrzebowali niczego więcej. Musieli tylko zmusić kryształy nad schodami do ustąpienia, aby uwolnić doktor Hovich i Clearcut.

"Ustaw o dwa mikrony mniej" - odezwał się Stardust, stając naprzeciw Ember.

Młody Wraith spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Po pierwsze faktem, że odezwał się do niego w myślach, co znaczyło, że nie chciał, aby pozostali to słyszeli… Po drugie tym, jak pewnie zabrzmiały jego słowa. Jakby to wiedział, a nie zgadywał.

Dowódca uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust, a Ember skinął tylko nieznacznie głową i wykonał jego polecenie.

\- Uruchamiam ponownie - poinformował i wcisnął enter.

Sejsmograf zabuczał cicho, tak jak za każdym razem i po chwili dostrzegli na ziemi pierwszą reakcję. Kryształy zafalowały, znacznie mocniej niż poprzednio, a potem zaczęły się cofać, tworząc otwór niemal całkowicie odsłaniający prowadzące w dół schody.

Samantha spojrzała wyczekująco na Ember.

\- Odczyty wyglądają dobrze - poinformował Wraith. - Nie ma wahań, jak poprzednim razem… Otwór wydaje się być stabilny - dodał i spojrzał na nią z ulgą.

Pani pułkownik uśmiechnęła się zadowolona i podeszła do otworu.

\- Alaya? - spytała z nuta obawy w głosie, próbując coś dostrzec w mrokach pomieszczenia.

Ale kiedy na schodach pojawiła się drobna sylwetka, a następnie twarz kobiety, odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Doradzałbym pośpiech, porucznik Carter - rzekł Ember. - Odczyty wyglądają dobrze, ale nie traćmy czasu.

\- Racja - przyznała i wyciągnęła dłoń. - Pospiesz się, zanim wejście znowu się zamknie.

Kobieta wbiegła szybko po schodach, chwytając jej dłoń. Tego akurat Sam nie musiała jej powtarzać. Chciała jak najszybciej wydostać się z pułapki. W prawdzie w towarzystwie Wraith czuła się bezpiecznie… ale zawsze, ta podziemna komora nie była miejscem, w którym chciałaby spędzić więcej czasu.

Carter pociągnęła ją i Hovich niemal wyskoczyła z ostatniego stopnia na skalną podłogę jaskini.

\- Dziękuję - rzuciła z uśmiechem i spojrzała w dół, na wyłaniającego się Wraith.

\- Kryształy zaczynają fluktuować - zawołał nagle Ember.

Clearcut zawahał się, zatrzymując. Nie wiedział czy bezpieczniej jest pozostać na miejscu, czy ruszać dalej. Gdyby wejście zamknęło się zanim zdążyłby opuścić schody… No cóż, wolał nawet nie myśleć o skutkach.

\- Niemożliwe - rzuciła zaskoczony Stardust i podskoczył do młodego naukowca, pospiesznie przeglądając dane. - Zostań na dole…! - zawołał, odwracając się w kierunku zejścia, ale nie zdążył dokończyć.

Kryształy poruszyły się, zmniejszając otwór, a potem zasklepiły go całkowicie.

Wszyscy spoglądali z niedowierzaniem na miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował się otwór. Z niedowierzaniem i ulgą, że przynajmniej jedno z nich zdążyło wyjść… a drugie nie zostało przecięte na pół.

Samantha podbiegła do laptopa.

\- Co się stało? - spytała, również patrząc na odczyty.

\- Nie wiem… Wszystko było dobrze… i nagle odczyty wyszły poza skalę - odparł Ember i spojrzał pytająco na starszego Wraith. - Co teraz?

Stardust zdał się zmarszczyć brwi.

\- Musze przeanalizować odczyty - odparł stanowczo. - Będziemy próbować z częstotliwościami w tym przedziale… Nie ma ich dużo. Któraś powinna zadziałać na tyle długo, aby Clearcut zdążył wyjść - dodał, spoglądając ponownie na ekran laptopa.

Nie rozumiał co poszło źle. Częstotliwość była poprawna. Znał ją. A mimo to z jakiegoś powodu kryształy przestały na nią reagować tak, jak powinny.

Może to wina Technicznych, pomyślał. A może bomby sonicznej?

Cokolwiek było powodem, musiał jak najszybciej znaleźć rozwiązanie. Inaczej Clearcut może tam utknąć na zawsze.

Carter i Ember stanęli po jego obu stronach, zaczynając wspólną analizę zebranych do tej pory odczytów.

Alaya spojrzała na Valę, a potem w miejsce, gdzie znajdował się otwór i przykucnęła, kładąc dłoń na kryształach. Były gładkie i zimne.

\- Paskudne miejsce na śmierć - mruknęła Maldoran, kucając obok niej. - Nawet dla Wraith.

\- Wyciągną go stamtąd - odparła, nie odrywając wzroku od ziemi. - Sam jest świetnym naukowcem. A oni też wydają się mieć dużą wiedzę.

\- Martwisz się o niego - zauważyła Vala z lekkim uśmiechem.

Jej słowa nie brzmiały jak zdziwienie czy zarzut. Były po prostu stwierdzeniem.

Dopiero wtedy Hovich spojrzała na nią.

\- Może to zabrzmi dziwnie… ale lubię go - odparła spokojnie. - Był dla mnie bardzo miły… - uśmiechnęła się lekko na dźwięk tych słów i znowu spojrzała na kryształową płytę. - Jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmi - przyznała. - Przez ten czas spędzony tam, na dole, dowiedziałam się chyba więcej o Wraith niż ekspedycja Atlantydy przez te wszystkie lata.

\- Nie taki diabeł straszny jak go malują? - spytała z lekkim rozbawieniem Vala. - Kate Harrigan tak powiedziała, kiedy byliśmy ostatnim razem z Danielem na Atlantydzie, żeby z nią porozmawiać - wyjaśniła, kiedy Hovich spojrzała na nią pytająco.

\- Tak, dokładnie - odparła z łagodnym uśmiechem. - To polskie powiedzenie.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Pochodzę z Czech… To południowi sąsiedzi Polaków… Bywałam nieraz w Polsce.

\- Ja zwiedziłam dwie galaktyki, ale na zwiedzanie Ziemi nie pozwalali przez długi czas - powiedziała z przekąsem Maldoran, na co Alaya uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 43**

 ** _Chwile zwątpienia_.**

 **"…K** olejna eksplozja wstrząsnęła całym hive.

Skyfall, przystając na moment, nasłuchując z której części dobiega dźwięk.

\- To chyba na lewej burcie - powiedział Silverain.

Jeżeli przepięcia w sieci zasilającej hive powodowały wybuchy na przeciwległej burcie, niż ta, którą zaatakowano… to było z nimi naprawdę źle, pomyślał niechętnie.

\- Chyba tak - mruknął Dowódca i zerknął za swojego starszego syna.

Był niższy od niego, wzrostu matki. Długie włosy spięte były częściowo z tyłu głowy, a brodę zdobiły dwa cienkie warkoczyki. Za kilka dni skończy tysiąc lat… oby dożył tego dnia, pomyślał i ruszył dalej.

Nie było czasu. Musieli skorzystać z okazji i ewakuować jak najwięcej załogi. A przede wszystkim musieli ewakuować Królową. To był ich priorytet.

Kiedy kilka godzin wcześniej zbliżyli się do czwartego satelity gazowego giganta, nie spodziewali się, że zostaną zaatakowani. Odkryta przez nich zupełnie przypadkowo, zamieszkująca ten glob ludzka społeczność, okazała się posiadać wysoce zaawansowaną defensywę. Satelity obronne pozostawały zamaskowane i niewykrywalne przez czujniki hive, dopóki nie zaczęli się zbliżać do orbity geostacjonarnej. Wtedy dezaktywowały osłonę i rozpoczęły atak z dział plazmowych. I najwyraźniej ich twórcy wiedzieli gdzie celować: główny generator i silniki zostały ostrzelane jako pierwsze, a zaraz potem bok statku, by unieszkodliwić działa oraz zniszczyć wylot z głównego hangaru. Ludzie nawet nie musieli wysyłać swoich statków, satelity doskonale się spisały.

A potem satelity zaprzestały ostrzału. Najwyraźniej program lub ludzie na powierzchni uznali, że hive jest wystarczająco unieszkodliwiony. Może planowali abordaż, pomyślał Dowódca. Gdyby nie fakt, że zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej wysłali informację do Szarej Rady ze współrzędnymi ich znaleziska, prawdopodobnie nikt nawet by nie wiedział gdzie ich szukać.

Zatrzymał się przed pojedynczymi drzwiami i otworzył je ręcznie. System był zbyt uszkodzony, aby reagować na telepatyczne polecenia, ale na tyle sprawny, by pneumatyka sterowana z panelu kontrolnego wciąż działała. Drabina w szybie technicznym prowadziła zarówno w górę jak i w dół. Wszedł na jeden ze szczebli i ruszył pospiesznie w dół. Dwa poziomy, w samym centrum hiveship, znajdowały się komnaty Królowej, do których musieli się dostać pieszo. Niestety w tej części transporter nie działał.

Wychodząc na kolejny korytarz zobaczył, że i tutaj wszystkie linie zasilające pokład były przepalone. Przyłożył rękaw do twarzy, by zmniejszyć intensywność nieprzyjemnego zapachu spalonej organicznej konstrukcji i ruszył pospiesznie przez dym do widniejących w głębi korytarza podwójnych drzwi. To był jego cel, królewskie komnaty.

"Blue?" - spytał, wciąż z trudem wyczuwając jej obecność.

"Nic nam nie jest" - odpowiedziała.

Odetchnął z ulgą, chociaż wyczuł, że jej umysł jest nieco oszołomiony.

"Wybuchł jeden z ekranów i musiałam na chwilę stracić przytomność" - wyjaśniła.

"Jesteś ranna?" - zaniepokoił się, stając przed drzwiami.

"Nie. Loana mnie osłoniła… Ale przypłaciła to własnym życiem" - dodała ze smutkiem.

Nie odpowiedział. Panel kontrolny nie zareagował, więc musieli inaczej rozsunąć drzwi. Złapał za krawędź jednego skrzydła, a Silverain ze drugiego. Drzwi drgnęły. Pociągnęli jeszcze raz i dopiero wtedy ukazała się niewielka szczelina. Skall odwrócił się i wsunął w nią dłoń, zaczynając pchać. Organiczne skrzydło drzwi z oporem, ale cofnęło się na tyle, aby byli w stanie dostać się do środka.

Skyfall nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na ciało ludzkiej kobiety leżące na podłodze, ani na zniszczone częściowo wyposażenie komnaty. Od razu spojrzał na nią, a ona na niego… i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Tak, jak tylko ona to potrafiła. Jego Królowa. Światło jego życia, Bluemoon.

Podszedł do niej szybko. Jej twarz była nieco osmolona, tak samo jak długiem biało-srebrzyste włosy spięte częściowo misternie z tyłu głowy. W ramionach tuliła ich niespełna rocznego synka, próbując go uspokoić.

\- Wystraszył się wybuchów - powiedziała, kiedy położył dłoń na główce dziecka.

\- Chwilowo przerwali ostrzał - odparł i kciukiem starł delikatnie sadzę z jej policzka. - Dlatego zabieram cię na transportowiec. Hive jest zbyt poważnie uszkodzony. Nie jesteś tu bezpieczna.

\- Nie opuszczę mojej załogi…

\- Poleciłem ewakuację. Hangar z prawej burty jest częściowo zniszczony, ale wciąż możemy wysyłać myśliwce. Będą was osłaniać.

Spojrzała na niego z trwogą.

\- Jest aż tak źle? Widziałam początkowy przebieg walki, ale potem ekran eksplodował.

\- To nie była walka, Moja Królowo, tylko jednostronny atak… Mają zakamuflowane satelity obronne. Czujniki niczego nie wykryły. Zaskoczyli nas… Zaskoczyli mnie… Zawiodłem Ciebie i załogę - dodał ze wstydem, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Nie obwiniaj się, moje niebo - odparła, kładąc delikatnie dłoń na jego policzku. - Nikt z nas się tego nie spodziewał. Tak wysoce zaawansowanej ludzkiej społeczności nie spotkaliśmy od ponad dwóch tysiącleci.

\- A mimo to… Powinienem być ostrożniejszy - rzekł, kładąc dłoń na jej dłoni, a potem złapał ją mocniej. - Pospieszmy się. Obawiam się, że ludzie mogą wysłać swoje statki. Wildflame i jego ludzie próbują naprawić transporter przy twoich komnatach - dodał i położył dłoń na jej plecach, aby podprowadzić ją do wyjścia.

\- Silverain, weź brata - polecił starszemu synowi.

Ten tylko skinął głową i zabrał niemowlę od Królowej. Chłopczyk wtulił się w niego tak samo mocno, jak wcześniej wtulał się w matkę.

Kiedy tylko oboje przeszli przez rozwarte drzwi, ruszyli szybko w głąb korytarza. Bluemoon złapała za długi, zwiewny rękaw swojej sukni i przysunęła go do twarzy. Dym wciąż drażnił ich nozdrza.

"Wildflame, naprawiliście transporter?" - spytał Dowódca swojego głównego Hivehealer.

"Niestety nie udało się nam. Sieć zasilająca jest zbyt poważnie uszkodzona" - odparł Wraith. - "Ale udało się nam naprawić transporter poziom wyżej".

"Dobra robota" - wtrąciło samica.

"Dziękuję, Moja Królowo" - odparł usłużnie Wildflame.

Bluemoon niemal widziała uśmieszek na jego twarzy. Był dobrym inżynierem i lojalnym podwładnym. Ale był także łasy na pochlebstwa. A pochwała z ust Królowej i to w takiej trudnej sytuacji, zapewne mocno podwyższyła jego i tak już spore ego, zachichotała w myślach.

"Firedust, rozpoczęliście już ewakuacje? " - spytał swojego Pierwszego Oficera, Skyfall.

"Tak, Dowódco. Pierwsze transportowce opuściły właśnie hangar z lewej burty. "

"Bardzo dobrze. Niebawem dotrzemy na miejsce" - poinformował.

"Nie pozostawajcie na pokładzie dłużej, niż jest to konieczne" - dodała Blue.

"Tak, Moja Królowo".

Dowódca uśmiechnął się, kiedy spojrzała na niego. Uwielbiał jej oczy, tak łagodne i spokojne - odzwierciedlenie jej charakteru. Była Królową, jakich mało już pozostało. Królową, o których coraz częściej słyszy się już tylko w przedwojennych opowieściach: wszechstronną, wyrozumiałą i pełna troski o swoją załogę. Zawsze znalazła czas, aby wysłuchać i doradzić. Kochali ją wszyscy, nawet wyznawcy.

Miał szczęście, że właśnie jego wybrała na swojego Hivemaster i zarazem Faworyta. A potem obdarowała go dwoma synami... Może kiedyś zasłuży w jej oczach nawet na córkę.

Silverain wszedł do szybu technicznego jako pierwszy, trzymając jedną ręką brata, a drugą drabinę. Na szczęście szyb był na tyle wąski, że mógł opierać się plecami o jego ścianę, kiedy musiał chwytać wyższy drążek.

Królowa ruszyła za nim. Długa spódnica jej sukni nieco utrudniała wspinaczkę, ale i tak radziła sobie lepiej, niż jej starszy syn, mający do dyspozycji tylko jedną rękę.

Skyfall złapał drabinę i już chciał ruszyć do góry, kiedy statek zadrżał.

"Co się dzieje?" - zapytał.

"Satelity obronne wznowiły ostrzał" - poinformował Firedust. - "To chyba z powodu myśliwców… Musicie się spieszyć. Wysyłam do was kilku żołnierzy".

"Nie. Wyślij wszystkich do walki. Niech myśliwce skupią na sobie ogień" - wtrąciła Królowa. - "Musimy umożliwić innym ewakuację".

"Tak, Moja Królowo" - odparł Pierwszy Oficer.

Dowódca spojrzał do góry.

\- Biegnijcie do transportera. Nie czekajcie na mnie - rzucił i zaczął się wspinać, chociaż ciągłe wstrząsy utrudniały mu to.

\- Idź. Zaopiekuj się bratem. Nie czekajcie na nas - zwróciła się do syna.

Młody Wraith skinął tylko głową i ruszył biegiem przez korytarz.

Bluemoon wyczuła panikę swojego małego synka i od razu uspokoiła go. Ostatnie, co teraz potrzebuje Silverain, to szamotające się dziecko. Patrzyła jeszcze, jak jej starszy syn wchodzi do transportera, a promień aktywuje się… Tak, teraz byli już prawie bezpieczni, pomyślała, kiedy odebrała od niego informację, ze bezpiecznie dotarli do transportowca, a potem odwróciła się w stronę szybu technicznego. Skyfall wszedł właśnie na niewielką platformę i spojrzał na nią wyraźnie niezadowolony.

\- Kazałem ci iść do transportera - rzekł surowo.

\- Kazałeś mi? - powtórzyła, chociaż bez krzty gniewu.

Wydawała się być bardziej rozbawiona, niż rozgniewana jego słowami.

\- Wybacz mi… - zaczął, zażenowany.

Pocałowała go delikatnie w usta, zanim zdążył dokończyć swoje wytłumaczenie. A potem spojrzała na niego łagodnie, uśmiechając się i trzymając dłoń na jego policzku.

\- Wiem, moje niebo. Troszczysz się o mnie… jak zawsze.

\- Tak… dlatego musimy się spieszyć - odparł i chwycił ją za rękę, zaczynając biec do transportera.

Kiedy tylko stanęli na platformie, promień przeniósł ich wprost do hangaru.

Kolejny transportowiec starował właśnie z pobliskiej platformy. Pozostało ich już niewiele. Oboje mieli nadzieję, że wszyscy zdołali się ewakuować. Zamieszanie, jakie panowało na hive, utrudniało Bluemoon sprawdzenie tego dokładnie. Zresztą jej umysł wciąż był nieco oszołomiony po wybuchu w jej komnacie.

Firedust uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem na ich widok.

Był wysoki, jak jego ojciec, Starburst. Miał długie, splecione w liczne, cienkie warkoczyki włosy i upięte z tyłu w kok, a jego brodę zdobiła niewielka szczecina.

Był zdolnym oficerem, w wieku Skyfalla. Służyli razem na hive Blue od początku, ale to Dowódca miał więcej szczęścia i to jego Królowa wybrała na swego Faworyta.

Transportowiec czekał już tylko na nich, aby odlecieć. Silverain i mały Sharpeye siedzieli już na ławce, zapięci pasem. Lot w czasie ostrzału nie był łatwy i niejednokrotnie wymagał nagłych manewrów. Dlatego lepiej, by nikt nie "latał" po całym przedziale pasażerskim.

\- Jesteśmy gotowi - powiedział Pierwszy Oficer, kiedy podbiegli do włazu statku.

\- Świetnie. Startujemy - odparł Skall i wszedł do środka, kierując się do kokpitu pilota.

Bluemoon chciała ruszyć za nim, ale zatrzymała się i rozejrzała jeszcze po hangarze.

\- Czy wszyscy się ewakuowali? - spytała.

Czuła dziwny niepokój. Nie potrafiła tego opisać, ale wydawało się jej, że nie powinni jeszcze odlatywać. Może ktoś tam został i nie może się dostać do hangaru z powodu zepsutych transporterów, pomyślała.

\- Z tego co nam wiadomo, to tak, Moja Królowo - odparł Firedust.

Nie odpowiedziała, wciąż wpatrując się gdzieś przed siebie, jakby z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała czyjegoś nadejścia.

\- Moja Królowo, musimy starować - ponaglił ją z luku pasażerskiego Skyfall.

\- Tak, już idę - niemal mruknęła i weszła na trap transportowca.

Nikt w zasadzie nie wiedział co się stało. Po prostu w całym hangarze zaczęły eksplodować wszystkie panele kontrolne i linie energetyczne. Dowódca był nawet pewien, że widział wlatujące do środka pociski… i przysiągłby, że były to drony Lantean.

Jeden z nich trafił prosto w ich platformę. Mały stateczek przechylił się w bok i zaczął ześlizgiwać w dół. Dowódca otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Blue!

To były ostatnie jego słowa, jakie pamiętał. Zerwał się z miejsca, aby ją pochwycić, jednak nie zdążył zrobić nawet dwóch kroków. Siła grawitacji pchnęła go na ścianę. Uderzył o coś głową i nagle cały świat niemal ucichł, zaczynając zachodzić mgłą. Zdążył tylko jeszcze zobaczyć, jak Bluemoon i Firedust spadają w dół.

\- Blue - wyszeptał, wyciągając do niej rękę… a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

A potem zapadł mrok… **"**

. . .

… **S** kyfall otworzył gwałtownie oczy.

Chciał się podnieść i wtedy całe jego ciało przeszył mocny ból.

Warknął tylko, zaczynając sobie przypominać co się stało.

Rozejrzał się z podłogi. Leżał w celi.

No tak, Waterfall, przypomniał sobie. A więc to tak ma wyglądać jego koniec. Połamany, upokorzony, niezdolny do walki. A co najgorsze znowu zawiódł tą, którą przysięgał chronić… i wszystkich, którzy w niego wierzyli. Zupełnie jak dwa tysiące lat temu, podczas bitwy nad Lunaris… a może raczej powinien powiedzieć: podczas klęski nad Lunaris.

Wtedy poprzysiągł sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie taki nieostrożny… i co? Leży teraz, połamany w celi, zdany na łaskę wroga… Może powinien wrócić do tego, co robił na początku: do napraw na hive. Bo najwyraźniej nie nadaje się na Hivemaster.

\- Lepie się nie ruszaj - odezwał się niespodziewanie z boku znajomy głos. - Chyba nastawili Ci nogę, ale słyszałem jak mówili, że z żebrami będzie gorzej.

Dowódca spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Pod ścianą celi, w cieniu siedział pułkownik Sheppard.

\- A ta rana po pazurze na twarzy też wygląda paskudnie - dodał

\- Długo tu jesteśmy? - spytał z trudem.

\- Ja obudziłem się z godzinę temu… Miałeś koszmar?

\- Co?

\- Chyba śnił ci się jakiś koszmar… mamrotałeś coś, ale nie zrozumiałem.

\- Stare wspomnienia - mruknął niechętnie Wraith. - Z bitwy.

\- Ktoś dał wam łupnia? - parsknął lekko.

Dowódca warknął z gniewem ostrzegawczo, więc Sheppard zaraz spoważniał.

\- Wybacz… Blue to twój przyjaciel? - spytał po chwili. - Po tych waszych zdrobnieniach imion wnioskuję, że Blue to imię jakiegoś Wraith.

\- To nie twoja sprawa, człowieku - burknął.

\- Bez musu. Staram się tylko czymś cię zając, żebyś nie zasnął - odparł spokojnie. - W twoim stanie to może być twój ostatni sen.

Twarz Skyfalla złagodniała. Uspokoił się. Musiał oszczędzać siły, których i tak już niewiele mu pozostało, a denerwowanie się na tego człowieka nie było warte ich utraty.

\- To była moja Królowa… Bluemoon, prawnuczka Whiteraven - wymamrotał w końcu.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć twoja kobieta? No wiesz… Mo wspominała, że miałeś dwóch synów, więc…

\- Tak… Można to też tak określić… według waszych kryteriów… Chociaż w naszym społeczeństwie wygląda to nieco inaczej.

\- Że co? Wylegacie się z kokonów?… Jak żołnierze? - spytał zaskoczony, krzywiąc się.

\- Także, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy jest to konieczne - mruknął, zaczynając się znowu irytować tą rozmową. - Zbyt liczna populacja Wraith jest niewskazana… z wiadomych powodów. Więc zazwyczaj kwestia posiadania potomstwa jest rodzajem… uhonorowania Wraith i cały proces przebiega jak u was… Chociaż to zależy od Królowej… Ale kiedy zachodzi taka potrzeba, Królowa może mieć potomstwo z wieloma samcami, w zależności od… zapotrzebowania.

\- Zapotrzebowania na co? - znów parsknął lekko.

Wraith warknął ciężko pod nosem.

\- W zależności od tego, czy potrzebuje inżyniera, wojownika czy naukowca.

\- Więc w zasadzie ciupciacie się tylko wtedy, kiedy musicie uzupełnić szeregi? - zadrwił. - To smutne.

Skall przewrócił oczyma.

\- Dlaczego? - warknął, chociaż niezbyt interesowała go odpowiedź pułkownika.

\- Bo biorąc pod uwagę długość waszego życia… to chyba bardzo rzadko się to zdarza - parsknął.

\- Smutne jest raczej to, że wy, Nowi Lanteanie, oceniacie wszystkich według własnych kryteriów - burknął.

\- Czyżby przemawiała przez ciebie frustracja? - zadrwił John.

Dowódca zawarczał znowu ostrzegawczo, lecz tym razem pułkownik nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, ciągnąc dalej.

\- Mo wspominała, że masz pięć tysięcy lat - ciągnął. - Więc statystycznie uprawiałeś sex raz na 2,5 tysiąca lat.. No chyba, że robicie to też z ludzkimi kobietami… No wiesz, w końcu macie znaczny deficyt własnych, a wasze czcicielki są całkiem niezłe - stwierdził, rozbawiony. - A propos Mo… Czy wy… no wiesz… Jest ładna… jak na Wraith.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - warknął wściekle. - To córka mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. A ja jestem jej Keeper.

\- Keeper?… Coś jak ojciec chrzestny?

\- Nie wiem co to znaczy - burknął.

\- No wiesz, prawny opiekun, na wypadek śmierci biologicznych rodziców - wyjaśnił. - No ale ona nie jest już dzieckiem, a wy chyba nie jesteście spokrewnieni… z tego co się orientuję - dodał znowu drwiąco.

Wraith zawarczał jeszcze groźniej.

\- Masz szczęście, człowieku, że nie mogę się ruszać, bo już byłbyś tylko wyschniętym korpusem - ryknął.

\- Właśnie dlatego korzystam z okazji - odparł beztrosko Sheppard.

\- Tak… na razie… Poczekaj aż się stąd wydostaniemy.

Dopiero teraz John spoważniał.

\- O ile się stąd wydostaniemy - mruknął. - Niestety czarno to widzę bez pomocy z zewnątrz.

Skyfall uspokoił się. Tym razem człowiek miał rację, pomyślał i uspokoił się, powoli zaczynając zamykać oczy. Był zmęczony, a gniew, który wywołał Sheppard sprawił, że oddychał z większym trudem niż wcześniej.

\- Hej! Hej! Nie zasypiaj! - zawołał pułkownik, pstrykając palcami i przysuwając się bliżej, chociaż wciąż na tyle daleko, by Wraith nie mógł go dosięgnąć.

Wolał nie ryzykować, że Skall spełni jednak swoją groźbę i pożywi się nim.

\- Pamiętasz? Musimy się stad wydostać - dodał. - Nas, Teylę i Mo.

Dowódca otworzył szerzej oczy.

\- Musisz je wydostać stąd sam. Ja nie mogę się nawet ruszyć, więc jestem bezużyteczny.

\- Coś wymyślimy… Przyszliśmy tu razem i wyjdziemy stąd razem - powiedział, na co Skyfall uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust. - Co cię tak bawi?

\- Jestem Wraith, a nie jednym z twoich ludzi. Nie musisz więc stosować wobec mnie waszej zasady: my nie zostawiamy swoich - zacytował.

\- Tak, wiem… Ale jeśli pozwolę ci tu zginąć, Mo nie da mi żyć - przyznał niechętnie.

Skyfall ponownie uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, to prawda… Ma charakterek… Jak wszystkie samice z jej rodu... Podobno jej Pra-Matka była taka sama… Nightstorm twierdzi, że Mo jest wierną kopią Light in Darknes.

\- To jedna z waszych Pierwszych Królowych, prawda? - spytał.

\- Tak. Nazywamy ją Pierwszą Matką. To od niej wszystko się zaczęło… Ona i Pierwszy Ojciec zostali wybrani przez Avatars, by opiekować się Pierwszym Wylęgiem. A kiedy ci dorośli, wspólnie zajmowali się Drugim.

\- Coś jak Adam i Ewa? - to było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

Pułkownik wiedział, że Wraith nie będzie w stanie odpowiedzieć mu na to pytanie. Nie znał ziemskiej historii i opowieści z biblii, więc skąd miałby wiedzieć, czy to porównanie jest poprawne.

\- Jeśli ci dwoje, według waszych zapisów historycznych byli pierwszymi ludźmi - odparł. - To jest to odpowiednie porównanie.

\- To nie zapisy historyczne, ale coś jak… lutowie wierzenia - nie wiedział jak inaczej to wyjaśnić. - To pierwsi ludzie według jednej z naszych religii na Ziemi - wyjaśnił.

\- Rozumiem… W takim razie, chyba odpowiednim porównaniem do historii Wraith będzie opinia, którą kiedyś słyszałem, że Pierwsi Rodzice byli jednocześnie Avatars.

\- A co ty uważasz?

\- … Że to możliwe - odparł po chwili zastanowienia, ale jednocześnie z lekkim wahaniem. - Według podań Lantean, Avatars, jako istoty energetyczne, przyjmowali wygląd istot z którymi się kontaktowali… Więc miałoby to sens w naszym przypadku.

\- Rozumiem… Wtapiali się w tłum… dla niepoznaki - dodał, wyjaśniając.

\- Tak… coś w tym rodzaju.

Na chwilę zamilkli obaj. Sheppard wciąż siedział w miarę blisko Dowódcy, aby w razie potrzeby go obudzić… lecz wciąż bezpiecznie daleko, aby ten go nie pochwycił.

\- Nie miałem okazji cię zapytać, dlaczego nam pomagasz? - odezwał się w końcu John. - Mówię o tej całej maskaradzie z Wraith.

Dowódca uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Z tego samego powodu co Raptor - odparł spokojnie. - Zdradzenie was oznaczałoby hańbę lub śmierć dla wielu z bliskich mi Wraith… Nawet Starbursta - zażartował.

\- Myślałem, że go nie lubisz.

\- To nie tak. Często się z nim nie zgadzam, czasami nawet mnie irytuje, ale zawsze bardzo go ceniłem jako naukowca i stratega. Jako Dowódcę. Dba o swoją załogę od dziesięciu tysięcy lat, a oni są mu oddani. To samo w sobie zasługuje na szacunek.

Pułkownik pokiwał tylko głową, potakująco i zamilkł, pozwalając mu nieco odpocząć.

Przeklęci Techniczni, pomyślał. Akurat teraz zachciało się im przeobrażać w nieżerującą na ludziach formę Wraith. Przez to nie są w stanie uleczyć Skalla, a w tym stanie… no cóż, raczej długo nie pociągnie, przyznał niechętnie.

Przydałaby im się teraz Harrigan z tymi swoimi energetycznymi hokus-pokus, parsknął w myślach.

.

.

 **M** itchell obniżył lot, kiedy zakamuflowany skoczek zbliżył się do wielkiego jeziora.

W jego lazurowych wodach migotały promienie słońca, pozwalając jednak dostrzec przemykającą pod powierzchnią ławicę ryb, na którą pokusił się właśnie ponad dwumetrowy latający stwór, zanurzając dolną część dziobu w wodzie i sunąc tuż nad taflą. Fałda skórna pod dziobem rozszerzyła się natychmiast, zgarniając ryby niczym wielkie sito.

Gdzieś z boku inne stworzenie, przypominające im przerośniętą murenę, czaiło się tuż pod powierzchnią tafli na właśnie lodujące na wodzie zwierzę. I jedynie przemieszczające się w oddali, po płyciźnie długoszyje giganty, zdawały się ignorować tą odwieczną walkę o przetrwanie.

Niemal cała załoga skoczka poczuła się jak w Parku Jurajskim, bezpieczni w niewidzialnej na zewnątrz maszynie.

Ale teraz to nie te widoki skupiły cała ich uwagę, lecz duża stacja Wraith wznosząca się na brzegu wyspy.

Było to logiczne miejsce na założenie placówki. Z dala od lądowych drapieżników, lecz chronieni przez te, które czaiły się w wodach głębokiego jeziora i z dobrym widokiem na okolicę, nie musieli zbytnio obawiać się niepożądanych gości. Lecz tym razem wizytatorzy mieli jedna przewagę: maszynę Lantean, zdolną stopić się z otoczeniem w takim stopniu, że stawała się niewidzialna dla oczy i czujników. Dzięki temu mogli teraz bezpiecznie zbliżyć się do bazy Midsummer i praktycznie wlecieć do środka głównym wejściem.

\- Na pewno chcecie tam płynąc? - spytał Cameron. - Widzieliście co tu jest w wodzie?

Obaj starsi Wraith uśmiechnęli się.

\- Tak… Kilka razy nawet z bardzo bliska - parsknął Tracker.

\- Jedno było nawet spore - dodał równie rozbawiony Raptor.

Mitchell zerknął na nich przez ramię i pokręcił głową.

\- Dwaj szaleni, starzy Wraith - mruknął.

\- Zatrzymaj się tutaj - odezwał się niespodziewanie Tracker tuż za jego plecami.

Pułkownik niemal podskoczył w fotelu. Nawet nie słyszał kiedy Wraith podszedł do niego.

\- Nie podlatuj zbyt blisko. Ich czujniki mogą być lepsze niż nasze, więc istnieje ryzyko, że was wykryją - dodał.

\- Teraz mi to mówisz? - mruknął, zerkając na niego ponuro.

\- Lepiej późno niż wcale… jak mawiała moja matka - dodał i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Zanurkujcie zaraz za nami. Przyczepimy się do was i wtedy podpłyniecie bliżej. Jak mówiliśmy, właz podwodnego hangaru trzeba otworzyć ręcznie. Potem to już łatwizna.

\- Jakoś mnie to nie przekonuje - mruknął znowu Mitchell.

\- Rozchmurz się - rzucił Tracker i klepnął go w ramie. - Strasznie ponury jesteś… Zobaczysz, będzie przednia zabawa - dodał, ponownie z szerokim uśmiechem i wrócił na tyły skoczka.

Mężczyzna spojrzał najpierw za nim, a potem na siedzącego w fotelu obok McKaya.

\- Skąd wyście ich wytrzasnęli? - szepnął.

\- To jedni z Najstarszych. Urodzeni na długo przed wojną z Lanteanami - odparł, także szeptem i zerknął na nich. - Są nieco… inni.

\- Tak, to akurat zauważyłem - mruknął oficer.

Maszyna zawisła tuż nad powierzchnią wody i tylny właz zaczął opadać powoli.

\- No, ruszaj ten zielony tyłek, młody - rzucił beztrosko Raptor. - Czas popływać z rybkami.

\- Te na zewnątrz nie wyglądały zbyt zachęcająco - wymamrotał Sunblaze, podnosząc się.

Przez całą drogę milczał, zastanawiając się co go podkusiło, aby wybierać się na Draconis. Kilka lat przed Wielkim Przebudzeniem, obiecał sobie, że jego stopa już nigdy więcej nie postanie na tej planecie.

Więc co u licha tutaj robił, pomyślał zły sam na siebie.

\- Nie histeryzuj - poklepał go po ramieniu, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Te tutaj były jeszcze małe - dodał i wskoczył do wody.

\- Raczej kiepskie pocieszenie - burknął i ruszył za nim.

Tracker spojrzał na pułkownika.

\- Przy najmniejszej oznace niepowodzenia, odlatujcie - rzekł i także wskoczył do wody.

Zanim właz zaczął podnosić się z powrotem, zobaczyli jeszcze, jak cała trójka wkłada do ust coś, co przypominało im ustnik sprzętu do nurkowania… a potem zniknęli pod wodą.

Mitchell odwrócił się ponownie do głównej konsoli.

\- Pułkowniku Lorne, dolecieliście? - spytał.

\- Tak. Jesteśmy już na pozycji - odpowiedział mu głos w słuchawce.

\- Świetnie. My właśnie wyrzuciliśmy balast i nurkujemy.

Lorne uśmiechnął się na jego słowa.

\- Powodzenia - odparł i rozłączył się, po czym spojrzał przez okno.

Dwa skoczki stały już na lądzie, ukryte wśród leśnej gęstwiny porastającej wyspę, a zza okna rozpościerał się widok na naziemną stację Wraith.

Niemal podskoczył w fotelu, kiedy tuż przed szybą przeleciało kilka małych, latających stworzeń.

\- Czy to nie tak zawsze w Parku Jurajskim zaczynał się atak jakiegoś gigantycznego drapieżnika? - mruknął do swojego drugiego pilota.

\- Obawiam się, że tak, sir - odparł ten, z rozbawieniem.

\- Super - mruknął oficer, wciąż uważnie rozglądając się po okolicy.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 44**

 ** _Strategie_.**

 **M** idsummer spokojnie przemierzała korytarze swojego statku.

Jego organiczna struktura przemieszana była z metalowymi elementami, zarówno z ludzkich jak i Lanteańskich konstrukcji. Także oświetlenie było znacznie jaśniejsze niż na hiveships - teraz, po zastosowaniu retrowirusa, ich oczy o wiele lepiej znosiły jasne światło. A mimo to, korytarz wiodący do cel, wciąż pogrążony był w półmroku.

Było to jednak bardziej psychologiczne niż pragmatyczne podejście. Więźniowie trzymani w takich warunkach czuli się bardziej zagrożeni, zdezorientowani i samotni.

Teyla spojrzała w kierunku krat celi na postać wyłaniającą się właśnie z odległego, jasno oświetlonego holu. Ale nie musiała widzieć dokładnie kto nadchodzi. Z daleka wyczuła Królową Technicznych. Jej umysł, chociaż inny niż u reszty Wraith, wciąż pozostawał równie chłodny, jak umysły większości Królowych, z którymi miała styczność w przeszłości.

Samica zatrzymała się przed kratami, spoglądając wyniośle na dwójkę więźniów. Wyglądała na zadowoloną. Trzymając ręce splecione za plecami, zdawała się kontemplować ten widok.

\- Musze przyznać, że wstępne wyniki są lepsze niż się spodziewałam. Wasze DNA, szczególnie Moonlight, daje nam spore nadzieje na zakończenie prac nad retrowirusem - powiedziała.

\- Mamy ci pogratulować? - spytała ironicznie Athozianka.

Midsummer uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

\- Nie. To tylko dla waszej wiadomości… abyście wiedziały jak bardzo przysłużyłyście się naszej sprawie - odparła z drwiną. - Teraz żałuję, że czterdzieści lat temu pomogłam Silverlight w Przemianie jej syna… Byli byście teraz wspaniałymi protoplastami nowej ery Wraith.

Moonlight zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie rozumiem… Jak to: pomóc w Przemianie? - zdziwiła się.

Królowa ponownie uśmiechnęła się szyderczo kącikiem ust.

\- Oh, no tak. Zapomniałam, że przecież ty o niczym nie wiesz… Po twoim przypadku zapanowała mała panika wśród Wraith i Rada zarządziła, aby DNA każdego podrostka było szczegółowo badane. Szybko okazało się, że nie była byś jedynym w ostatnich czasach przypadkiem _Protheu_. Ci, u których wykryto… skazę… byli poddawani terapii genetycznej, która pomagała im przejść Przemianę. W sumie, do wybuchu Wojny Domowej, było ich pięciu… Jednym z nich miał być twój najlepszy przyjaciel, Sunblaze. Jego matka w tajemnicy przed innymi poprosiła mnie o pomoc. Nie chciała, aby inni dowiedzieli się, że także jej Klan dotknęła ta… zaraza, jak to ujęła.

Młoda samica nie odpowiedziała. Nie wiedziała co. Słowa Midsummer zaskoczyły ją bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego ostatnimi czasy.

Blaze także miał być _Protheu_? Ta myśl sprawiła, że w jej umyśle zapanował zupełny zamęt. Przyjaźniła się z wieloma Wraith, ale z nim od początku łączyła ją silna więź. Pomimo tego, że był „pełnokrwistym" Wraith, rozumiał ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. A ona jego. Ich spostrzeganie świata było zawsze niezwykle podobne.

Czyżby więc mutacja _Protheu_ była czymś więcej, niż tylko brakiem organu karmiącego w dłoni, pomyślała. Może to, co inny Wraith uważali za ułomność, wpływało także na sposób myślenia i widzenia świata? Inny niż u reszty Wraith… szerszy, poza dotychczasowe normy. Bo przecież Blaze, chociaż zmuszony do żerowania na ludziach by przeżyć, nigdy nie traktował ich jak gorszego gatunku. Jak zwierzą hodowlanych… Tak samo jak ona.

Jej rozmyślania przerwał dobiegający z głębi korytarza odgłosy licznych kroków.

Midsummer spojrzała w tamtą stronę przez ramię.

\- Mam też dla was dobrą wiadomość - dodała. - Mój syn znalazł waszych przyjaciół.

Obie spojrzały na zbliżającą się grupę. Dwóch żołnierzy podtrzymywało niemal bezwładne ciało Wraith, a dwóch innych prowadziło człowieka.

Idący na ich czele Waterfall uśmiechnął się szyderczo, kiedy zatrzymali się przed celą.

\- Wasza ekipa ratunkowa - parsknął.

Moonlight z przerażeniem patrzyła na Skyfalla. Był nieprzytomny, a jego umysł słaby. Bardzo słaby.

\- Co mu zrobiliście?! - zawołała, spoglądając nieprzyjemnie na oficera.

\- My? Nic… To robota jednego z draconów - odparł rozbawiony i dotknął panelu kontrolnego.

Kraty rozsunęły się błyskawicznie i dwaj żołnierze weszli do środka, porzucając ciało na podłodze.

Moonlight od razu uklękła przy Dowódcy, ostrożnie odwracając go na wznak.

\- Na Matkę Iratus - jęknęła cicho na widok jego ran, a potem spojrzała z wyrzutem na Królowa i jej syna. - Dlaczego mu nie pomogliście? On ledwo żyje.

\- Przykro mi, moja droga, ale obecnie nie jesteśmy w stanie tego zrobić - odparła spokojnie Midsummer, kiedy jeden z żołnierzy pchnął Shepparda do celi.

Kraty znów zasunęły się.

\- A ja nie poświęcę dla niego jednego z moich żołnierzy… Ale ty możesz go nakarmić sobą… jeśli chcesz. Szybko się zregenerujesz, jak sądzę… Pomimo twojej… ułomności, jak uroczo nazywają to inni Wraith - dodała drwiąco i odwróciła się na pięcie, by odejść.

Młoda samica znowu spojrzała na Skyfalla. Poraniony, pokryty brudem i krwią, leżał bezwładnie na podłodze. Wyciągnęła dłoń w jego kierunku, ale zawahała się. Bała się go dotknąć, jakby w ten sposób mogła mu wyrządzić więcej krzywdy. Jego widok sprawiał jej ból… Ból, jaki czuła tylko raz w życiu: na widok okaleczonego ciała ojca.

\- Skall? - wyszeptała, ale nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi.

Teyla usiadła na nogach obok niej.

\- Przeżyje bez karmienia? - spytała z troska i współczuciem w głosie.

\- Nie - przecząco pokręciła głową, z trudem powstrzymując łzy. - Rany są zbyt liczne, a on ostatnio karmił się z miesiąc temu. Jest zbyt słaby.

\- Tak mi przykro - powiedziała Emmagan, kładąc dłoń na jej dłoni.

Kiedyś najprawdopodobniej sama dobiłaby Dowódcę… i to nie z litości, lecz z nienawiści do Wraith, tylko dlatego, że był jednym z nich… Ale to było kiedyś, a ostatnie miesiące sprawiły, że jej podejście do nich… a przynajmniej do części z nich, zmieniło się i dzisiaj szczerze współczuła młodej samicy. Była Wraith, ale jej emocje niczym nie różniły się od ludzkich. Potrafiła je tylko lepiej kontrolować… a raczej skrywać przed innymi… Ale teraz jej ból był dla Teyla równie łatwo wyczuwalny, jak łatwo Wraith odbierają ludzkie emocje. Ból, jaki ona odczuwałaby, gdyby to John był na miejscu Skyfalla, a ona nie mogłaby mu w żaden sposób pomóc.

Moonlight analizowała przez dłuższą chwilę obrażenia na ciele Dowódcy, spoglądając na niego z załzawionymi oczyma, a potem złapała jego dłoń.

\- Oszalałaś? - rzucił pułkownik, powstrzymując ją.

Doskonale wiedział, co chce zrobić.

\- On nie przeżyje bez karmienia…

\- Wiem, ale spójrz na niego. W tym stanie wyssie z ciebie całe życie - odparł stanowczo, wciąż trzymając ją za nadgarstek.

\- Jego umysł jest bardzo słaby. Z łatwością mogę go kontrolować.

\- Jak długo? Kiedy zacznie na tobie żerować, stanie się silniejszy, a ty słabsza. A wtedy możesz stracić nad nim kontrolę.

\- Zaryzykuję - upierała się.

\- Ale ja nie.

\- John… pozwól jej - wtrąciła spokojnie Teyla. - Jej umysł jest silniejszy, niż innych samic, z którymi miałam styczność… Zresztą, na jej miejscu, zrobiłabym to samo dla ciebie czy kogokolwiek innego z nas… Będę ją wspierać, jeśli zacznie tracić nad nim kontrolę - zapewniła.

Sheppard przyglądał się jej przez chwilę i w końcu puścił rękę Mo.

\- W porządku.

Athozianka skinęła głową z uśmiechem, a potem spojrzała na samicę.

\- Jestem gotowa - dodała.

Nie odpowiedziała. Rozpięła tylko szybko kurtkę i przyłożyła dłoń karmiąca Wraith do piersi.

Teyla niemal wzdrygnęła się z jaką łatwością Mo przejęła kontrolę nad Dowódcą. A potem wycofała się, tuż na granicę pozostania z nimi w telepatycznej łączności, niczym obserwator ukryty w cieniu. Uczucie, które towarzyszyło chwili karmienia, nie było zbyt miłe. Wystarczyła jej ta krótka chwila, w której Mo poczuła jak jej siły witalne nagle zaczynają opuszczać jej ciało. Emmagan wolała nie czuć tego, co miało nastąpić później.

Skyfall otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Nagły przypływ życiodajnych substancji, pobudził nie tylko jego ciało, ale i umysł. Spojrzał na młodą samicę w chwili, kiedy jej twarz zaczynała powoli pokrywać się pierwszymi zmarszczkami.

\- Nie - szepnął stanowczo, próbując odsunąć dłoń, ale ona trzymała ją mocno. - Mo, przestań - dodał, znów próbując wyszarpnąć rękę z jej uścisku, lecz bezskutecznie.

Jej uścisk wzmocnił się pomimo, że ciało z każdą chwilą traciło cenne siły.

Kiedyś, kiedy była dzieckiem, to on był tym, który ratował jej życie… i tym, który kontrolował przekazywanie Daru Życia. Lecz tym razem role się odwróciły.

Spojrzała na niego z surową stanowczością, niczym Królowa na swego niesfornego podwładnego. Nigdy wcześniej nie patrzyła tak na niego. Nawet, kiedy była na niego zagniewana.

A potem poczuł jak ich umysły łączą się jeszcze zwięźlej w jedność.

Jego opór był próżny. Czuł tylko jak traci kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, jakby stał z boku i patrzył, kiedy jej umysł stawał się jego umysłem. Jej myśli jego myślami… Jej pragnienie, jego pragnieniem… aż w końcu stali się jednym, a ona była w stanie czytać z jego umysłu niczym z otwartej księgi.

Teraz mogła dostrzec każde jego wspomnienie, każdą jego myśl i marzenie, jakby należały do niej… Nawet te, skryte głęboko, głęboko w środku.

I właśnie fakt, że stał się jedynie bezwiednym obserwatorem, z którym ona może zrobić, co tylko zapragnie, niepokoił go. Ponieważ teraz mogłaby odkryć to, co on od tak dawna skrzętnie skrywał nawet sam przed sobą.

.

.

 **A** labaster weszła do jaskini w chwili, kiedy Clearcut wręcz wbiegł po schodach na górę.

Poprzednie doświadczenie, po którym omal nie stracił czubka głowy, dało mu jasno do zrozumienia, że zdecydowanie powinien się pospieszyć z opuszczeniem podziemnej komory.

Stardust pokręcił głową, z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Już dawno nikt nie podniósł mi adrenaliny tak, jak ty dzisiaj - parsknął.

\- I co? Brakowało ci tego uczucia? - odciął.

\- Bynajmniej nie… Dobrze cię widzieć… w jednym kawałku - dodał z nuta ironii.

\- Dobrze być w jednym kawałku - skwitował Clearcut.

Przyglądająca się im Vala, pochyliła się do Daniela, splatając ręce na piersi.

\- Czegoś nie rozumiem - szepnęła. - Podobno Wraith są gburowaci i nie mają poczucia humoru. Więc jak to wytłumaczysz? - spytała, wskazując na nich palcem.

\- Wcześniej nie zachowywali się tak - odparł Jackson.

\- No nie wiem. Ja zauważyłam co innego ostatnim razem, kiedy tu byliśmy.

Archeolog spojrzał na nią ponuro.

\- Następnym razem zostawię cię w bazie - rzucił, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć i podszedł do Sam.

Maldoran uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.

\- Lubi go pani drażnić, prawda? - zauważył niespodziewanie rozbawiony młody Wraith.

Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się.

\- O tak - przyznała z zadowoleniem. - To moje hobby.

\- Hmm, Kate mówi to samo o naszym Dowódcy… Ludzie samice mają dziwny sposób na okazywanie zainteresowania drugą osobą - podsumował i podszedł do Stardust, zanim kobieta zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, zupełnie zaskoczona jego słowami.

\- Cieszę się, widząc cię znów wśród nas - powiedziała Alabaster, zatrzymując się przed dwójką Wraith.

\- Dziękuję, Milady - odparł Doktorek, z lekkim skinieniem głowy.

\- Niestety ja nie mam dobrych wieści - dodała i spojrzała także na pozostałych. - Rada Wraith postanowiła wysłać na Draconis wszystkie hiveships w zasięgu. Jeżeli wysłana drużyna nie zdoła uwolnić naszych ludzi, mamy rozkaz zbombardować bazę Midsummer… Nawet kosztem naszych - dodała niechętnie. - Nightstorm osobiście poprowadzi flotę.

\- Rozumiem, że mamy do nich dołączyć - rzekł Stardust.

\- Tak… Ale to nie wszystko - odparła i spojrzała na ojca. - Rada chce wiedzieć, czy twoja Królowa także się przyłączy.

Starburst warknął pod nosem. To była ostatnia rzecz, jakie teraz potrzebowali.

\- No to masz problem, bo twoja Królowa ma… niezapowiedzianą wizytację u Mid - parsknął Max, na co pozostali spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. - No co? Od dawna wiem o wszystkim od Kate - dodał najspokojniej w świecie.

\- Kto jeszcze wie? - spytała zaniepokojona Carter.

\- Spokojnie. Tylko ja i młody - gestem głowy wskazał na młodego Wraith. - Chociaż on bardziej dlatego, że widział film na Ziemi.

\- "Jestem twoją śmiercią. To wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć" - zacytował rozbawiony Rainsong, próbując mówić jeszcze bardziej gardłowym głosem, niż jego własny.

\- A tak przy okazji… To był starszy syn Skyfalla, więc prawdę powiedziawszy dziwię się, że on wam pomaga. Nawet ze względu na Mo - dodał Stardust.

\- No cóż… Chyba powinniśmy później porozmawiać kogo z was… mamy jeszcze na sumieniu - mruknęła Sam. - Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Zgadzam się. To byłoby rozsądne posunięcie - przyznał Wraith z dziwnym uśmieszkiem. - Ale na razie bardziej martwiłbym się decyzją Rady. W pełni ją rozumiem… jednak z drugiej strony, poświęcenie kogokolwiek dla tej sprawy, nie wpłynie korzystnie na nasze dalsze… kontakty.

\- Tak, masz rację… Spróbujmy więc dopilnować, aby nie musiało do tego dojść - dodała i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - zawołał za nią Daniel.

\- Lecimy na Draconis - odparła.

Alabaster spojrzała najpierw za nią, a potem na pozostałych.

\- Słyszeliście? Ruszać się. Mamy misje do wykonania - dodała i ruszyła za Carter.

Stardust spojrzał za nią z rozbawieniem.

\- Odnoszę dziwne wrażenie, że twoja córka polubiła takie akcje - parsknął i podążył za nią.

\- Niestety chyba tak - mruknął Dowódca.

Zaczynał powoli tęsknić za starym, spokojnym życiem, kiedy wszystko było na swoim miejscu: kiedy ludzie byli tylko posiłkiem, Wraith zajmowali się swoimi sprawami… a Królowe nie uganiały się po galaktyce za przygodami.

.

.

 **Z** amaskowany skoczek wciąż unosił się przed dużymi, organicznymi wrotami prowadzącymi do podwodnego hangaru bazy Midsummer.

Pułkownik Mitchell z niecierpliwością zaczął stukać palcami po pulpicie kontrolnym. Trójka Wraith już jakiś czas temu zniknęła w niewielkim tunelu, który według nich, był kanałem odprowadzającym wodę z wnętrza stacji. Teraz jednak nie było widać ani ich, ani jakiejkolwiek oznaki ich interwencji… Nic, poza tymi upiornymi rybkami pływającymi wokół skoczka.

\- Możesz przestać? - rzucił McKay. - To mnie stresuje - mruknął.

Cameron spojrzał na niego ponuro.

\- Mnie stresuje, że nic się nie dzieje… - zaczął, ale zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie, potężne wrota drgnęły i zaczęły się powoli rozsuwać. - Nareszcie - dodał, z uwagą przyglądając się temu, co zaczynało być przed nimi odsłaniane.

Spore pomieszczenie wypełnione woda, nie różniło się jednak praktycznie niczym szczególnym od innych wnętrzy na statkach Wraith. Główna konstrukcja, tak jak zawsze, przypominała szkielet ogromnego zwierzęcia, chociaż tym razem ściany, zamiast z grubych płacht przypominających skórę, także wykonane były z tego samego materiału co szkielet. Było to logiczne, przy tak dużym nacisku na ich powierzchnię, jaki tworzył się pod wpływem wypełniającej hangar wody.

Gdzieś w górze, na powierzchni wody, migotały blade światła. W blasku jednego z nich pojawiła się jakaś postać, wskazując im ręką, aby wypłynęli na powierzchnię, po czym zniknęła w półmroku.

Mitchell złapał za ster i wpłynął do środka, a potem skierował skoczka do góry.

Wrota zaczęły zamykać się za nimi samoczynnie.

Kiedy tylko znaleźli się tuż pod powierzchnią, pułkownik wynurzył ostrożnie pojazd z wody. Otaczający basen hangaru szeroki pomost był zupełnie pusty. Na dwóch, z pięciu platform, stały myśliwce Wraith. Najwyraźniej używano ich do poruszania się pod woda, pomyślał i uniósł skoczka jeszcze wyżej, aby osadzić go na jednej z wolnych platform.

\- Co teraz? - szepnął McKay.

\- Czekamy aż przyjdą - mruknął Cameron i ruszył w kierunku włazu skoczka.

Znowu zapadła grobowa cisza. Wszyscy zdawali się nasłuchiwać uważnie, jakby w ten sposób byli w stanie usłyszeć to, co może dziać się na zewnątrz.

Dlatego też, kiedy po długiej chwili rozległo się wreszcie mocne pukanie w tylni właz, wszyscy niemal podskoczyli na swoich miejscach. A z pewnością zrobił to Rodney McKay, prawie wstrzymując oddech.

Pułkownik zerknął na pozostałych i zatrzymał wzrok na Kiryku. Ten skinął tylko potakująco głową i dotknął swojej bransolety, by rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.

Mitchell dotknął panelu kontrolnego. Ciche buczenie mechanizmu rozpoczęło powolne opuszczanie trapu.

I kiedy właz skoczka opadł wreszcie powoli, ich oczom ukazało się zupełnie coś innego niż się spodziewali: czterech żołnierzy w ciemnoszarych mundurach, którzy mierzyli do nich ze swojej broni.

Oczy McKay rozszerzyły maksymalnie. Zaklął pod nosem. Poznał tych żołnierzy. Doskonale ich pamiętał. To oni zaatakowali jego i pozostałych na pokładzie alternatywnej wersji Dedala.

Ich czerwone oczy wpatrywały się w nich nieprzyjemnie, kontrastując z ciemno-szarą skórą.

\- Cholerni Wraith. Wystawili nas - warknął Ronon, unosząc swoją broń.

Nie zdążył jednak z niej wystrzelić. Pocisk jednego z żołnierzy był szybszy, od razu powalając go na kolana, a potem na podłogę skoczka.

Pułkownik spojrzał wściekle na żołnierzy… i wtedy zobaczył ją. Stanęła spokojnie z tyłu, spoglądając na nich swoimi dużymi oczami o niesamowitej zielono-żółtej barwie.

Rysy jej twarzy oraz jasna barwa skóry, w przeciwieństwie do innych Wraith, była bardziej ludzka... Zupełnie jak u Mo, stwierdził.

\- Możecie skończyć jak on - odezwała się niemal ludzkim głosem, podchodząc bliżej. - Albo pójdziecie spokojnie ze mną - dodała, zatrzymując się u podnóża włazu.

Mitchell przyjrzał się jej strojowi. Przypominał ten, który nosi Moonlight… Czyżby także była _Protheu_? Ale młoda samica Wraith nigdy nie wspominała, aby jakakolwiek jeszcze samica posiadała tą samą "wadę" co ona. I z pewnością nie pominęłaby tej informacji, gdyby o tym wiedziała, uznał.

Opuścił swój karabin. Nawet gdyby jakoś udało się im zastrzelić wszystkich żołnierzy, to i tak hałas zwróciłby uwagę pozostałych w bazie.

Pozostała dwójka, choć niechętnie, poszła w jego ślady. Także doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że mieli większe szanse na wydostanie się z tych tarapatów, jeżeli pozostaną cali… i przytomni.

Jeden z żołnierzy pozbierał ich broń. Dopiero wtedy samica Wraith odsunęła się i wskazała im drogę gestem ręki. Żołnierze natychmiast otoczyli ich, a ona ruszyła jako pierwsza, długim korytarzem.

\- Wyglądacie nieco inaczej, niż reszta Wraith - odezwał się w końcu Mitchell. - Jak Mo.

Firesky zerknęła na niego.

\- To ze względu na retrowirus - odparła spokojnie. - Oczywiście odpowiednio dopracowany. Wasz wprowadzał zbyt wiele… efektów ubocznych.

\- Więc jesteście teraz jak Mo?

\- Prawie… Niestety nasz retrowirus także nie jest doskonały i co pół roku musimy powtarzać procedurę.

\- Myślałem, że Wraith odrzuca myśl o takiej zmianie - powiedział z nuta ironii.

\- Nie wszystkich… Podobnie jak wśród ludzi, część z nas jest bardziej otwarta na innowacje… a część uparcie tkwi w przestarzałych poglądach i zapewne nigdy nie przyznaliby się, że przed Wielką Wojną nie musieliśmy żerować na ludziach, aby przeżyć.

\- Tak, słyszałem - mruknął, a ona spojrzała na niego, wyraźnie zaskoczona. - Od Stardust - wyjaśnił.

\- Naprawdę? - rzuciła. - Jeden z Najstarszych powiedział wam o tym?... Ciekawe. Sądziłam, że uparcie trzymają się ideologii, którą sami wprowadzili po wybuchu wojny… Zresztą tak samo zaskakujące jest, że znasz jego imię - dodała.

\- Ostatnio jesteście wyjątkowo skorzy do przedstawiania się - parsknął.

\- Moja matka będzie niemniej zdziwiona niż ja - zdawała się zignorować jego uwagę.

Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami, które rozsunęły się, ujawniając niewielkie pomieszczenia transportera. Firesky gestem ręki zaprosiła ich do środka. Weszli jako pierwsi, a żołnierze tuż za nimi, stając za ich plecami. Kiedy tylko samica zajęła swoje miejsce na czele grupy, drzwi zasunęły się i promień przeniósł ich na inny poziom stacji.

Raptor przyglądał się im uważnie z ukrycia, po czym spojrzał na brata, oglądającego nieprzytomnego Satedanina.

\- Zostaw go. Zapewne zaraz kogoś po niego przyślą - rzucił, podchodząc do niego. - Weź tylko jego broń.

\- Ustawili na max… Przynajmniej wiemy czego się spodziewać - mruknął Tracker i podniósł się.

\- Co teraz? - niemal szepną Sunblaze.

\- Zabieramy materiały wybuchowe i wynosimy się stąd - stwierdził Raptor i jako pierwszy wszedł do środka pojazdu. - Mamy swoją część zadania do wykonania.

Drzwi rozsunęły się ponownie, ukazując kolejny długi korytarz, na końcu którego stało dwóch gwardzistów pilnujących wejścia do jakiegoś pomieszczenia.

Firesky wskazała im drogę gestem ręki.

\- Moja matka was oczekuje - dodała i ruszyła jako pierwsza.

Cała grupa opuściła transporter.

"Właśnie idziemy do głównej maszynowni, matko" - poinformowała w myślach Królową. - "Jest ich tylko trzech… Biegacza musieliśmy ogłuszyć."

"Rozumiem. Żołnierze się nim znajdą" - odpowiedziała jej spokojnie samica. "Interesuje mnie tylko jeden człowiek" - dodała.

\- Twoja matka to Midsummer, prawda? - spytał pułkownik, a Firesky zerknęła na niego z zainteresowaniem. - Podobno tak nazywa się Królowa Technicznych - wyjaśnił. - …Co chcecie z nami zrobić?

\- To zależy od was - odparła tajemniczo, zerkając na niego przez ramię z niepokojącym uśmieszkiem.

\- Zapytam więc inaczej: czego od nas chcecie?

\- Współpracy… A dokładniej tylko od jednego z was - dodała i spojrzała wprost na McKaya.

Ten zdziwił się w pierwszej chwili, a potem spochmurniał.

\- Super - mruknął. - Niech zgadnę: mam coś naprawić - rzekł ironicznie.

\- Powiedziałabym raczej: usprawnić - odparła. - Nasi najlepsi naukowcy pracują nad tym od lat, jednak żaden z nich nigdy nie miał takiego dostępu do technologii Lantean, jak pan… doktorze McKay.

\- Integrujecie wasze systemy z technologią Lantean? - zdziwił się.

\- Tak. To pozwala nam na uzyskanie znacznie efektywniejszych urządzeń, niż te, oparte tylko na technologii organicznej - wyjaśniła.

Kolejne drzwi rozsunęły się przed nimi, lecz tym razem ukazując coś, co zupełnie przerosło ich oczekiwania: ogromne pomieszczenie, pełne najróżniejszych urządzeń, zarówno organicznych jak i wykonanych z metalu i innych tworzyw, a w samym centrum tego zbiorowiska stał gigantyczny, nieco spłaszczony owal.

Wszędzie krzątali się Wraith, wszyscy odmienieni przez retrowirus Technicznych.

Teal'c rozejrzał się pospiesznie po pomieszczeniu, oceniając ich liczebność. Ale co go zaskoczyło, zauważył tu także kilka samic.

\- O kurczę - jęknął Rodney, przyglądając się czemuś, co już na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało dla niego jak generator mocy.

I nie musiał długo czekać na potwierdzenie jego domysłów.

\- Nasz najnowszy rdzeń hipernapędu - powiedziała z dumą Firesky. - Kiedy go dopracujemy, nasze statki nie będą musiały już przerywać lotu, aby zregenerować się i schłodzić reaktor… Będą nawet zdolne do lotów międzygalaktycznych - dodała, zerkając na nich z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

\- Chcecie zaatakować Ziemię? - rzucił zaniepokojony McKay.

\- Spokojnie, doktorze… Na chwilę obecną Ziemia nas nie interesuje - zapewniła. - To było tylko stwierdzenie.

\- Jasne - mruknął Cameron.

\- Zapewniam pana pułkowniku Mitchell, że naszym priorytetem jest ta galaktyka - odezwał się niespodziewanie z boku inny, kobiecy głos.

Był znacznie dojrzalszy niż głos Firesky. Spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Wysoka, szczupła samica Wraith zmierzała powoli w ich kierunku dostojnym krokiem, uśmiechając się lekko. Nie wyglądała na wrogo nastawioną, a wręcz przeciwnie… Był to zdecydowanie niespotykany widok… I niepokojący, uznali.

\- Nie mamy aż tak dalekosiężnych planów - dodała. - O ile sami nas do tego nie zmusicie… Nie musimy żerować na ludziach, więc nie szukamy nowych żerowisk.

\- Czyli mamy oddać Pegaza walkowerem? - parsknął Rodney.

Królowa przechyliła nieco głowę, zatrzymując się przed nimi, jakby zastanawiała się nad jego słowami.

\- O ile dobrze rozumuję, chodzi o poddanie się bez walki - rzekła. - Tak, to byłaby rozsądna strategia z waszej strony. Nie macie powodu, aby interesować się tą galaktyką… Z tego co wiem macie wystarczająco dużo problemów we własnej - dodała z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

\- I od tak mamy wam pozwolić na eksterminację ludzi w tej galaktyce? - parsknął Mitchell.

Midsummer uśmiechnęła się, wyraźnie rozbawiona.

\- Jeżeli takie informacje wam przekazano, to wprowadzono was w poważny błąd… Nigdy nie planowaliśmy eksterminacji rodzaju ludzkiego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Uważamy, że wciąż możecie być bardzo przydatni.

\- Mówisz o niewolnikach? - rzekł oschle Teal'c.

\- Ja nie… ujęłabym tego w ten sposób… Powiedziałabym raczej: kontrolowana współpraca… Korzyścią dla ludzi będzie koniec Żniw, a zatem i spokojne, długie życie. Jednakże nierozsądnie z naszej strony byłoby pozwolić im na swobodny rozwój… Niestety zbyt wysoko rozwinięta technologia w ludzkich rękach zazwyczaj miała tragiczny finał. Dla nich samych i otoczenia… Nie dorośliście jeszcze do pewnych spraw.

\- Mówisz to z własnego doświadczenia? - spytał ironicznie McKay.

\- Tak… Pamięta pan zapewne planetę Dorandan? - spytała drwiąco. - To tylko jedna z niewielu ludzkich cywilizacji, które doprowadziły do swojej samozagłady… A proszę mi wierzyć, że przez dziesięć tysięcy lat widziałam ich wiele… Ale wracając do naszego głównego tematu - rozchmurzyła się, spoglądając z dumą w stronę reaktora. - Jak wspomniała moja córka, ten reaktor to nasze najnowsze dzieło… Niestety pomimo naszych wysiłków, nasze braki wiedzy co do technologii Lantean wciąż sprawiają nam… problem… Ale pan, doktorze McKay, ma wieloletnie doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie.

\- Zapomnij! Nie będę wam pomagał - rzucił, jakby rozbawiony tą myślą. - Chyba nie sądzisz, że od tak, z dobroci serca, zabiorę się do pracy?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedziała tajemniczym tonem Królowa. - Doskonale rozumiem, że potrzebuje pan do tego odpowiedniej motywacji - dodała i nagle gdzieś z boku wyłoniła się spora grupka żołnierzy, by wystrzelić ze swoich karabinów do wszystkich poza McKayem.

Trójka mężczyzn od razu padła na ziemię.

\- Nasze czujniki są znacznie czulsze niż na hiveships… Wykryliśmy waszą obecność kiedy tylko weszliście w atmosferę planety… Zresztą, to było do przewidzenia, że zechcecie uwolnić swoich… Wraith uznaliby próbę odbicia swoich za zbyt ryzykowną… i kosztowną. Ale nie wy. Wy nigdy nie zostawiacie swoich… prawda, doktorze McKay?

\- Nie pomogę wam z tym generatorem - niemal warknął Rodney.

\- Ależ pomoże pan - jej szyderczy uśmiech i pewność siebie znowu go zaniepokoiły, sprawiając, że przeszył go zimny dreszcz.

Zastanawiał się co tym razem zrobi Królowa… I nie czekał długo na odpowiedź.

Ktoś przyłożył zimny, metalowy przedmiot do jego karku. A potem poczuł lekkie ukłucie. Jęknął i odwrócił się, oburzony, chwytając za miejsce ukłucia.

Firesky uśmiechnęła się nieprzyjemnie. W ręku trzymała coś, co przypominało pneumo-strzykawkę.

\- Co mi wstrzyknęłaś? - rzucił.

\- Retrowirus. Stworzony specjalnie dla pana, doktorze.

\- Grożenie mi śmiercią wam nie pomoże - parsknął.

\- Och, nie umrze pan, doktorze McKay - oznajmiła spokojnie Midsummer. - Ten retrowirus nie jest śmiertelny… Mam nadzieję - parsknęła lekko. - On tylko… wprowadzi pewne zmiany w pańskim DNA.

\- Zmiany? - powtórzył. - Jakie zmiany…?

Przerwał, przyglądając się jej uważnie przez chwilę… i nagle otworzył szeroko oczy z niedowierzania. W tej jednej chwili zrozumiał czym był ten retrowirus.

Królowa uśmiechnęła się szerzej, widząc wyraz jego twarzy.

\- Chcecie zmienić mnie we Wraith? - niemal wyszeptał z mieszanką niedowierzania i przerażenia.

\- Tak... Proces już się zaczął.

Rodney zacisnął zęby, próbując opanować szalejące myśli i zachować zimną krew. Zmarszczył stanowczo brwi.

\- To i tak nie skłoni mnie do współpracy z wami - warknął.

Midsummer uśmiechnęła się lekko i podeszła bliżej, stając tuż przed nim.

\- Proszę pamiętać, doktorze McKay, że jako Wraith zacznie pan odczuwać niepohamowaną potrzebę pożywienia się, kiedy głód zacznie pana trawić i palić od środka żywym ogniem - wysyczała przez ostre zęby. - To uczucie jest bardzo, ale to bardzo nieprzyjemne i będzie pan skłonny zrobić wszystko, aby się go pozbyć, kiedy potrzeba zaspokojenia głodu będzie tak wielka, że przyćmi wszystko inne… Nawet największą przyjaźń… A wtedy każę zamknąć pana w jednym pomieszczeniu z którymś z pańskich przyjaciół - zerknęła na nieprzytomnych mężczyzn. - Zobaczymy jak długo będzie pan w stanie zapanować nad głodem - dodała i spojrzała oschle na żołnierzy. - Zaprowadźcie go do laboratorium i zamknijcie w celi… To będzie długa i bolesna przemiana - dodała, znów spoglądając na McKaya z szyderczym uśmiechem.

Dwóch żołnierzy chwyciło go za ramiona i wyprowadziło z pomieszczenia.

Królowa spojrzała za nim, a następnie na córkę.

\- Pilnuj go. Od początku musimy go kontrolować, jeśli nasz plan ma się powieść… Nie wiem jak ta substancja zadziała na niego.

\- Oczywiście, matko - odparła z lekkim skinieniem głowy i także opuściła maszynownię.

Midsummer uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust i ponownie spojrzała z dumą na reaktor.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 45**

 ** _Kłopoty_.**

Kiryk zerknął ostrożnie w głąb korytarza, wychylając się nieco z niewielkiej wnęki.

Ta część stacji była znacznie słabiej strzeżona, lecz i tak co kilkanaście metrów natykał się na patrol. Dwóch żołnierzy skręciło właśnie w inny korytarz, więc mężczyzna postanowił opuścić swój przyczółek. Gdzieś tutaj miał się spotkać z trójka Wraith. Problem w tym, iż nie był pewien, czy trafił na właściwy poziom.

Plan był prosty… teoretycznie.

Etap pierwszy: Wraith ukrywają się w podwodnym hangarze, zanim żołnierze Technicznych nie zabiorą Nowych Lantean ze skoczka. Dla Rady było oczywistym, że Midsummer będzie się spodziewała ekipy ratunkowej z Atlantydy po tym, jak jej ludzie porwali Teyla Emmagan, a pułkownik Sheppard utknął na Draconis. Nie byli tylko pewni jak szybko czujniki stacji wykryją obecność skoczka. Założono więc, że niemal od razu.

Etap drugi: Ronon daje się ogłuszyć… To miało nieco uśpić czujność Technicznych. Midsummer zdecydowanie mniej obawiała się problemów ze strony Nowych Lantean, niż byłego Biegacza. Opowieści o tym, jak pokonał samego Fireball i kilku z jego najlepszych Łowców, długo krążyły między Wraith… Uważali go za twardego gracza.

Nikt nie wiedział tylko czy Techniczni rozpoznają Kiryka. Dlatego też miał ukryć się przy pomocy swojej bransolety teleportującej… Najlepiej zanim Szarzy Żołnierze zobaczą załogę skoczka.

Etap trzeci: Wraith podkładają materiały wybuchowe ze skoczka w strategicznych miejscach stacji…

Etap trzeci miał nastąpić właśnie teraz, tyle tylko, że wciąż brakowało w nim głównego punktu: trójki Wraith, pomyślał, zaczynając się nieco denerwować ich nieobecnością.

Ktoś klepnął go w ramię. Niemal podskoczył i odwrócił się gwałtownie, mierząc ze swojego pistoletu. Zaraz potem odetchnął z ulgą, widząc szeroki uśmiech Sunblaze.

\- Chcesz, żebym dostał zawału? - zganił go, opuszczając broń.

\- Chcesz, żeby cię złapali? - zadrwił. - Zrobiłeś się nieostrożny - zauważył.

\- Najwyraźniej wychodzę z wprawy - mruknął niechętnie i spojrzał za niego. - Gdzie Tracker i Raptor?

\- Podkładają C-4 - poinformował. - Mnie wysłali po ciebie. Czas na główny generator.

\- Pospieszmy się więc - odparł i ruszył w kierunku, z którego nadszedł Blaze. - Nawet tutaj jest sporo żołnierzy. Techniczni musieli wzmocnić straże.

\- Tak, zauważyliśmy - teraz Wraith mruknął niechętnie. - Poruszanie się korytarzami jest trudniejsze niż sądził Tracker… Musimy uważać… Dlatego przyda się twoja zabawka - gestem głowy wskazał na jego bransoletę i uśmiechnął się lekko.

Dochodząc do końca korytarza, wyjrzeli ostrożnie zza rogu i upewniwszy się, że jest pusty, ruszyli dalej.

.

.

 **S** kyfall usiadł obok opartej o ścianę Moonlight.

Wyglądała już lepiej, chociaż wciąż jak staruszka. Jej twarz i szyja pokryte były lekko wyblakła, pomarszczoną skórą, długie i ciemne dotąd włosy teraz niemal całkowicie posiwiały, a zawsze pełne życia oczy teraz wydawały się być zmęczone i zamglone.

Oddając mu większość swoich sił witalnych, doprowadziła do tego, że teraz jej organizm z trudem się regenerował. W prawdzie jemu, jej poświęcenie pozwoliło na wyleczenie większości ran, ale ją doprowadziło na krawędź śmierci. Był wściekły… na samego siebie, że jego lekkomyślność doprowadziła ją do tego stanu. Już raz przez swoją nieuwagę stracił swoją Królową i poprzysiągł sobie, że drugi raz do tego nie dopuści… Ale jak widać nie potrafi dotrzymać żadnej danej obietnicy, warknął w myślach sam na siebie. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Wyssana do cna? - zażartowała, zmęczonym głosem, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

Ale jego mina od razu powiedziała jej, że Dowódca zdecydowanie nie był skory do żartów.

\- To nie jest zabawne - fuknął cicho. - A to, co zrobiłaś, było głupie.

\- Nie ma za co… Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć - odparła drwiąco i spojrzała na niego.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wyprzedził go stojący przy kratach pułkownik.

\- Daj spokój - rzucił. - Uratowała twój zielony tyłek, więc przynajmniej mógłbyś okazać chociaż trochę wdzięczności - zganił go.

\- Zajmij się swoimi sprawami, John Sheppard - warknął Wraith.

\- Chwilowo moje sprawy są i waszymi sprawami - odparł i uśmiechnął się.

Skall warknął tylko ostrzegawczo i znowu spojrzał na młodą samicę.

\- Jesteś jak twój ojciec - oznajmił. - Jego irracjonalne pomysły często były powodem naszych sporów.

\- A ile razy te irracjonalne pomysły uratowały wasze… zielone tyłki? - spytała spokojnie.

Dowódca uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Wiele razy - przyznał, jakby z lekkim rozbawieniem, wspominając tamte czasy.

\- Teraz też wciąż żyjesz, więc może te pomysły nie są takie irracjonalne - odparła spokojnie i zamknęła oczy.

Była zmęczona. Bardzo zmęczona. I senna. Wiedziała, że nie powinna teraz zasypiać, ale jej powieki stawały się coraz to cięższe. Musiała odpocząć… chociaż na chwilę… Tak szybciej zregeneruje siły…

. . .

 **"** …Biegła korytarzami hiveship. Silny wstrząs niemal rzucił nią o ścianę.

Wszędzie panował chaos. Wraith i ludzie biegali w różnych kierunkach, próbując utrzymać równowagę przy każdym kolejnym wstrząsie. Byli ostrzeliwani i nic nie zapowiadało, aby miało się to skończyć.

Odepchnęła się ręką od ściany i pobiegła dalej. Gdzieś tutaj powinien być transporter, pomyślała, którym najszybciej dotrze do celu: komnaty Królowej.

Skręcając w kolejny korytarz, nagle zorientowała się, że tutaj nie ma już nikogo. Wszyscy kierowali się ku hangarom. Zarządzono ewakuację i im głębiej w hive się kierowała, tym korytarze stawały się coraz bardziej puste. Aż w końcu została tylko ona.

\- Tam jest transporter - odezwał się niespodziewanie z tyłu głos i czyjaś ręka wskazała odległe, pojedyncze drzwi.

Moonlight odwróciła się, by zobaczyć właścicielkę głosu. Była nieco niższa od niej, miała długie, czarne włosy i spokojne spojrzenie. Nosiła dwuczęściowy strój, podobny do tego, jaki Mo widziała u Firesky, czy jaki nosi zawsze ona sama.

Znała ją z opowieści. To była Rushwind, z Trzeciego Pokolenia.

Wyminęła ją i pobiegła przodem w kierunku wskazanych drzwi. Młoda samica dogoniła ją i kiedy tylko weszła do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, promień przeniósł je obie.

Kiedy drzwi rozsunęły się, ukazały spore, podłużne pomieszczenie, na końcu którego znajdowały się kolejne, tym razem znacznie większe drzwi - wejście do komnaty Królowej było na w poły otwarte, ale panujący wszędzie półmrok pozwalał im dostrzec jedynie zarys siedzącej na tronie postaci.

Obie ruszyły biegiem w jej stronę.

\- Si'yama! - zawołała już z progu Rushwind, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział. - Musimy uciekać!... Statek nie wytrzyma długo takiego ostrzału - dodała, kiedy zatrzymały się przed tronem.

Siedząca w nim spokojnie samica, miała zamknięte oczy, a jej twarz o łagodnych rysach, zdawała się mieć niebieskawy odcień w tutejszym bladym świetle. Moonlight z ledwością dostrzegła kasztanową barwę jej długich, falistych włosów opadających na ramiona niczym dwa wodospady.

Nawet nie drgnęła.

\- Si'yama - powtórzyła już spokojniej Rushwind.

\- Tak, wiem - odparła Królowa.

Barwa jej głosu zaskoczyła Mo. Nie była gardłowa, jak u innych Wraith, lecz zdecydowanie łagodniejsza… jak jej własny głos. Bardziej… ludzka.

A potem otworzyła oczy, które zalśniły w półmroku jasnym światłem. Nie był to jednak ten sam efekt luminescencji typowy dla Wraith. Nie… jej oczy po prostu lśniły niczym dwa słońca.

\- Na Matkę Iratus… Ty… - wyszeptała Rushwind.

\- Tak… I nie mogę tego już powstrzymać - odparła spokojnie i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. - Ale mogę powstrzymać ich… Umożliwić wam bezpieczną ewakuację, zanim przybędą po was nasze statki… Są już w drodze.

Samica podeszła do Królowej i przykucnęła przed nią.

\- A co z tobą, siostro? - spytała zatroskana.

Ta spojrzała na nią i ujęła delikatnie jej brodę swoją dłonią.

\- Dołączę do reszty… Ale zawsze będę nad wami czuwać… Zaopiekuj się, proszę, dziewczynkami … Są takie małe, a tyle zła już widziały - powiedziała i spojrzała na Mo. - Nie pozwólcie, aby ta wojna zniszczyła ich kruche, dziecięce umysły… Tego boję się najbardziej… Niech pamiętają kim byli ich przodkowie… I w co wierzyli - dodała.

\- Oczywiście… Brightlight - odezwał się męski głos i nagle Mo zdała sobie sprawę, że to ona wypowiedziała te słowa.

Królowa uśmiechnęła się lekko i skinęła nieco głową.

\- Dziękuję… Carehand…

Młoda samica znieruchomiała na moment… a potem zdawało się jej, że opuszcza własne ciało, by spojrzeć na nie z boku… Ale to nie było jej ciało. Osoba, której oczyma widziała wszystko do tej pory, była wysokim, postawnym Wraith o zmierzwionych włosach sięgających za ramiona… Jej dziadkiem.

Mo spojrzała na Królową.

Brightlight… Czytała o niej. Matka Midsummer. Zginęła na początku Wielkiej Wojny, podczas bitwy nad Femos. Poświęciła się, kierując hiveship na statki wroga, dzięki czemu jej załoga mogła bezpiecznie skryć się w gęstych chmurach gazowego giganta, do czasu aż nie przyleciały po nich inne hive.

Ale dlaczego śniła właśnie o tym?

Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

\- Idźcie już - ponagliła Królowa. - Nie wiem jak długo będę w stanie ich powstrzymywać - poinformowała i spojrzała na siostrę. - Idź, Rushwind… Byłaś dla mnie jak siostra… Teraz bądź dobrą matką dla mojej małej Mid…

Młodsza samica skinęła tylko głową, z trudem powstrzymując łzy i podniosła się. Przez moment spoglądała jeszcze na Królową, a potem pobiegła w kierunku drzwi sali i dalej do transportera.

Promień zabrał ich oboje, kiedy tylko stanęli pośrodku komory… **"**

. . .

… **M** o otworzyła gwałtownie oczy i rozejrzała się wokół. Znów znajdowała się w celi bazy Midsummer.

Stojący przy kratach Skyfall, spojrzał na nią i podszedł szybko, kucając przed nią.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał z troską.

\- …Miałam dziwny sen - powiedziała lekko ochrypłym głosem i chrząknęła.

Zaschło jej w gardle i słowa z trudem wydostawały się na zewnątrz.

\- Dziwny? Dlaczego?

Przez ostatnie dwieście lat zdążył się przekonać, że Moonlight wspomina o takich sprawach tylko wtedy, kiedy poważnie ją zaniepokoją… i kiedy, według niej, maja jakieś istotne znaczenie… Ostatni raz było tak przed śmiercią jej matki.

\- Byłam… moim dziadkiem… Byliśmy na statku Brightlight… Atakowano nas… Dziadek i Rushwind chcieli ją zabrać… ale ona została - przerwała i zmarszczyła nieco brwi. - Jej oczy były takie dziwne… Lśniły niczym dwa słońca… Jakby światło wydobywało się z jej wnętrza.

\- Śniłaś o bitwie nad Femos? - zdziwił się. - Może czytałaś o tym ostatnio?

\- Uwierz mi, ostatni raz czytałam o tym dwieście lat temu - parsknęła lekko. - Nie, to coś innego… To było bardzo realistyczne… Jakbym widziała wspomnienia dziadka…

\- Wspomnienia dziedziczy się tylko w linii żeńskiej…

\- Wiem - niemal fuknęła. - Dlatego mówię, że to był dziwny sen - dodała, już spokojniej.

\- Jesteś zmęczona. Twój umysł odreagowuje…

\- Nie ważne - mruknęła, przerywając mu i zaczęła się podnosić z pewnym trudem.

Dowódca pomógł jej wstać.

\- Uważasz, że twój sen ma jakieś znaczenie? - wtrąciła Teyla.

Mo spojrzała na nią.

\- Nie wiem… Brightlight była matką Midsummer… którą później wychowywała Rushwind. Ją i Solarwind… Moja babka wspominała kiedyś, że śmierć matki była dużą trauma dla Mid.

\- Super - mruknął pułkownik, opierając się o kraty celi ze splecionymi na piersi ramionami. - Królowa Wraith z problemami po traumie z dzieciństwa, która chce wszystkich wybić w akcie zemsty - parsknął lekko.

\- Uważa to pan za zabawne, pułkowniku Sheppard? - odezwał się niespodziewanie z tyłu męski głos.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w głąb korytarza, skąd nadchodziła samotna postać w długim płaszczu. Kontrast pomiędzy półmrokiem panującym w celi, a jasnym światłem w głębi sprawiał, że nie od razu byli w stanie rozpoznać kto to. Dopiero kiedy postać zatrzymała się przed kratami, twarz Wraith stała się dla nich wyraźna.

\- Bo dla mnie żadna wojna nie jest zabawna - dodał z powagą Raptor. - A szczególnie, kiedy wmieszane są w nią dzieci… To nie my zaczęliśmy to wszystko. Tylko chciwość i zawiść tych, którzy nas zaatakowali.

\- Żywicie się ludźmi… Według ciebie Lanteanie mieli się temu biernie przyglądać? - odciął.

Wraith podszedł maksymalnie blisko do krat, spoglądając wściekle na Shepparda. John widział, że Najstarszy z trudem powstrzymuje się przed wybuchem furii.

\- Jedyna rzeczą, jakiej Lanteanie przyglądali się biernie, był atak na Patrię i późniejsza nagonka na nas - wysyczał przez ostre zęby. - Nie żywiliśmy się ludźmi przed Wielką Wojną, John Sheppard - dodał i podniósł swoją dłoń, ukazując szczelinę żerną. - To… To dzieło waszych przodków, którzy nie mogąc dostać tego, czego chcieli… postanowili zabrać to siłą.

Pułkownik zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na niego z mieszanką zaskoczenia i niedowierzania.

\- Nie rozumiem…

\- Raptor… To nie czas na wykłady z historii - rzucił z tyłu lekko oburzony, męski głos, zanim Wraith zdążył odpowiedzieć.

Dowódca zerkając do tyłu przez ramię.

Kolejna, postać, która podeszła bliżej celi, położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, a potem spojrzała spokojnie na uwięzionych.

\- Wybaczcie, ale mój brat ma czasami kiepskie wyczucie czasu - powiedział Tracker i podszedł do panelu kontrolnego w ścianie, aby otworzyć kraty. - Lepiej się pospieszmy. Musimy jeszcze znaleźć pozostałych - dodał i rzucił bratu wymowne spojrzenie, po czym ruszył przodem.

\- Pozostałych? - zdziwił się pułkownik, podążając za nimi.

\- Pułkownika Mitchella, doktora McKaya, Teal'ca i Ronona Dex - wyjaśnił. - Blinki znalazł nas sam - dodał z szerszym uśmiechem, spoglądając na mężczyznę stojącego na końcu korytarza.

\- Na razie udało mi się zgubić żołnierzy Midsummer - odparł Kiryk. - Ale powinniśmy się spieszyć. Dobra passa może nie potrwać długo… - przerwał, dostrzegając twarz młodej samicy. - Co ci się stało? - spytał.

Dopiero wtedy pozostali Wraith spojrzeli na nią.

\- Skall został zaatakowany przez jednego z dracons - niemal mruknęła. - Nie przeżyłby bez karmienia… A ja jestem jedyną osobą, która mogła mu pomóc.

Spojrzeli na Dowódcę, na twarzy którego wciąż widniała szrama zadana pazurem drapieżnika. Moonlight wcale nie przesadzała z powagą stanu, w jakim znajdował się Wraith, uznali, skoro nie był w stanie uleczyć tak powierzchownej rany. Całe uzyskane od młodej samicy siły musiał zatem przeznaczyć na zagojenie o wiele poważniejszych obrażeń.

\- No cóż - rzucił rozbawiony Sunblaze. - Teraz wyglądasz bardziej adekwatnie do wieku - zadrwił.

Moonlight spojrzała na niego ponuro, więc wyszczerzył do niej ostre zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Przestań błaznować - skarcił go Tracker i rozejrzał się wokół. - Droga wolna… Ruszajmy - dodał i ponownie ruszył przodem, cały czas uważnie obserwując i nasłuchując.

Nie miał ochoty na spotkanie z żołnierzami Midsummer. Chociaż, jak zauważył, w tej części stacji było ich wyjątkowo mało. Albo więc Królowa jest zbyt pewna siebie… albo to jakiś podstęp, pomyślał, co było mniej optymistyczną perspektywą.

Mieli przecież jeszcze do uwolnienia drugą drużynę.

.

.

 **C** ztery hiveship opuściły hiperprzestrzeń, wylatując w pobliżu drugiego księżyca planety. Zaraz potem pojawiły się kolejne trzy, by wspólnie skierować się ku samotnemu okrętowi z Ziemi.

Nightstorm podeszła do dużego okna swojego flagowego hiveship, spoglądając na unoszącą się w oddali planetę.

Draconis. Ostatni raz była tu jako dziecko, kiedy ich edukator opowiadał im o ewolucji. Była zachwycona tymi wszystkimi stworzeniami. Jak zresztą wszystkie dzieci. Ale wtedy wszyscy znajdowali się, bezpieczni, na pokładzie transportowca. Ten, kto ośmielił się poruszać tam na własnych nogach, był albo niespełna rozumu… albo prosił się o śmierć.

\- Mam złe przeczucia - mruknęła Królowa.

Stojący u jej boku Wraith, zerknął na nią kątem oka.

Był jej wzrostu, średniej budowy ciała, a jego długie do pasa włosy, spięte były w cieniutkie dredy i upięte rzemieniem w kok.

Służył jej wiernie od wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny, jako doradca i Oficer Strategiczny, a od pięciu tysięcy lat jako Dowódca jej hive… Zajął to stanowisko po śmierci Carehand, jej Faworyta, Hivemaster i zarazem głównego mechanika… Najstarsi nigdy nie ograniczali się do jednego stanowiska. Zawsze byli znacznie bardziej wszechstronni niż późniejsze pokolenia.

\- Co do powodzenia ich misji?

\- Ogólnie… Midsummer jest nieobliczalna - odparła i spojrzała na niego. - Pamiętam ostatnią rozmowę z nią w Sali Dziewięciu… W jej oczach był obłęd… Powtarzała, że moja matka zapowiedziała jej, iż to właśnie ona będzie kiedyś przewodzić Wraith.

\- Tak… Chyba wiem o czym mówiła… Twoja matka powiedziała jej to, starając się ją pocieszyć po śmierci Brightlight.

\- Ale moja matka miała dar, jak Destiny… Może więc jej słowa nie były puste - zauważyła.

\- Obawiasz się, że mogą stać się prawdą? - spytał.

\- Tak… A to będzie oznaczało koniec dla nas wszystkich… Zarówno Wraith jak i ludzi - dodała niechętnie. - Obawiam się, że Mid głęboko wierzy w to, że moja matka zapowiedziała jej przeznaczenie.

Ta myśl prześladowała ją od kilku miesięcy, odkąd ruchy Mid stały się coraz to odważniejsze. Tak samo jak przerażała ją myśl o kolejnej wojnie domowej. Modliła się do wszelkich znanych jej bóstw, aby do tego nie doszło… I żeby Last Hope powrócił jak najszybciej. Zanim będzie za późno.

\- Powiadomię pozostałych, aby pozostawali w gotowości - rzekł i skinął lekko głowa.

\- Windforest? - zatrzymała go. - Skontaktuj mnie, proszę z Dedalem… Chcę porozmawiać z pułkownikiem Caldwellem.

\- Oczywiście - skinął ponownie głową i już chciał odejść, ale nagle zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią. - Naprawdę chcesz zaatakować bazę, jeżeli nasi nie wrócą?

Odwróciła głowę. W jej oczach dostrzegł głęboki smutek.

\- Wiesz, że nie - odparła. - … Ale możemy nie mieć wyjścia.

Dowódca uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Podejmowałaś już wiele trudnych decyzji… I zawsze okazywały się słuszne. Jestem pewny, że i tym razem tak będzie - odparł i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, pozostawiając ją samą.

\- Ja niestety nie mam takiej pewności - powiedziała sama do siebie, znów spoglądając przez okno.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało ją migotanie znajdującego się z boku ekranu, na którym po krótkiej chwili pojawiła się twarz jej Oficera Łącznościowego.

\- Moja Królowo, mamy łączność z Dedalem - poinformował.

Skinęła tylko głową i ekran znów zamigotał, zmieniając obraz. Tym razem pojawiło się na nim oblicze ludzkiego samca w wojskowym uniformie.

\- Milady - skinął grzecznościowo głową.

\- Pułkowniku Caldwell… Znowu spotykamy się w trudnych okolicznościach - odparła z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Nie był on jednak bynajmniej złośliwy, a wręcz przeciwnie. Nightstorm lubiła tego ludzkiego oficera. W pewnym stopniu nawet go szanowała. Był dobrym i rozważnym żołnierzem… i tak jak ona nieraz musiał podejmować nieprzyjemne decyzje. Na tyle zdążyła go poznać w ciągu miesiąca, kiedy wspólnie Wraith i Nowi Lanteanie pracowali nad budową generatora mostów międzywymiarowych, aby sprowadzić do domu ich ludzi.

\- Tak… Atlantyda poinformowało nas już o waszych planach.

\- Proszę zrozumieć pułkowniku, że to może być nasza jedyna okazja na zadanie poważnego ciosu Technicznym…

\- Proszę mi wierzyć, doskonale rozumiem powagę tej sytuacji - przerwał jej spokojnie Caldwell, co wywołało lekkie zaskoczenie na jej twarzy. - Jak i okazję, jaka się nadarza… Proszę tylko dać naszym ludziom czas na odbicie naszych… zanim zaczniecie ostrzał - dodał.

\- Oczywiście, pułkowniku. My także mamy nadzieję, że uda się im w porę wydostać.

Oficer ponownie skinął lekko głową.

\- Dziękuję, Milady… Caldwell out - rzucił i ekran, na którym widniała twarz Królowej, zgasł.

\- Sir? Myśli pan, że mówiła szczerze? - spytał major Marks.

Pułkownik spojrzał na niego.

\- Mam nadzieję - niemal mruknął. - Do tej pory dotrzymywała słowa.

\- Ale wtedy stawka nie była tak wysoka - zauważył.

\- Tak, to prawda… I to właśnie mnie martwi - dodał, jakby zamyślony. - Idę do siebie. Powiadom mnie gdyby coś się działo - polecił i opuścił mostek.

.

.

 **M** idsummer podeszła powoli do siedzącego na podłodze i trzęsącego się Rodneya.

Na jej ustach widniał mały, szyderczy uśmieszek, kiedy ostentacyjnie przekładała stopy, krążąc wokół niego niczym sęp nad padliną. Ale ona nie patrzył na nią. Zbyt przerażony był widokiem swoich dłoni o lekko oliwkowej barwie, których palce zakończone były pazurami. Na jednej z nich widniała niewielka, długa szrama - jego nowe usta, pomyślał z przerażeniem. Organ karmiący, przez który od teraz będzie musiał przyjmować pokarm… ludzkie siły witalne, wysysane z ciała. Niczym pająk wysysający soki ze swoich ofiar… Tak, pomyślał, to było dobre porównanie.

Jego umysł szalał. Szalał i płoną, jak całe jego ciało. Niczym ognista burza trawiąca go od środka, czy sztorm na pełnym morzu. Ból, jaki temu towarzyszył, stawał się nie do zniesienia.

Sztorm. Woda… Próbował przywołać te obrazy, jakby miały one ugasić szalejący w nim ogień. Jednak na próżno. Głód wzrastał… a wraz z nim niepohamowane pragnienie zaspokojenia go. Ugaszenia jego ognia… Za wszelką cenę.

Jak mogli mu to zrobić, pomyślał.

Jak mogli zamienić go we Wraith, a potem pozwolić innemu Wraith, przetrzymywanemu jako więzień, aby nakarmił się nim… kilka razy… aż jego ciało nie było już zdolne do regeneracji i zaczęło domagać się dostarczenia mu niezbędnych substancji odżywczych… Substancji, które on teraz musiałby wyssać z człowieka.

\- …Czujesz ten ogień? - kontynuowała Królowa, wciąż krążąc wokół niego. Jej słowa huczały w jego umyśle, rozbrzmiewały niczym echo. - Czujesz jak trawi twoje wnętrzności? To głód… Głód tak silny, że trawi twoje ciało i umysł… Ale możesz go łatwo zaspokoić - dodała i zatrzymała się.

Drzwi do laboratorium otworzyły się i do środka weszło dwóch żołnierzy prowadzących pułkownika Mitchella. Miał zakneblowane usta i związane z tyłu ręce.

Jeden z żołnierzy zmusił go do klęknięcia. Tuż przed Rodneyem.

\- Wiesz jak to zrobić, prawda? - powiedziała nieco szyderczo Mid i pochyliła się nad McKayem. - Wiesz jak zaspokoić ten głód - niemal wyszeptała mu do ucha. - Jak ugasić trawiący cię ogień… To takie proste - dodała, spokojnie chwytając jego dłoń i unosząc ją powoli do góry. - Wystarczy jeden ruch…

Jej głos znów rozbrzmiał echem w jego umyśle, kusząc. Już dawno przestał protestować - to tylko go osłabiało, zabierało tak cenna energię. Ale teraz z trudem opierał się nawet temu głosowi, zatrzymując dłoń tuż przed klatką piersiową pułkownika. Instrukcje jakie dała mu Harrigan były dobre, ale nie uwzględniały takich sytuacji.

Z każdym słowem Królowej jego ból i głód zdawały się wzrastać. Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało zaczyna trawić samo siebie… Może nawet i tak się działo, pomyślał resztką sił. Może właśnie to powoduje ten okropny, przeszywający każdą komórkę jego ciała i wypalający go ból. To miałoby sens…

\- Wystarczy tylko przyłożyć dłoń… - powtórzyła spokojnie. - Słyszysz bicie jego serca? Jak przyspiesza? To strach… I adrenalina… Jest silny… Dobrze zaspokoi twój głód…

Przez chwilę Rodney walczył z nią, patrząc wprost na pułkownika… Lecz ból i żar były nie do zniesienia… więc w końcu poddał się.

\- Przepraszam… ale nie mogę tak dłużej - wyszeptał i pozwolił Królowej przysunąć swoją dłoń do piersi oficera. - Proszę, wybacz mi…

Mitchell otworzył szerzej oczy, czując jak z każdą sekundą jego ciało opuszczają życiodajne siły.

\- Tak… Właśnie tak - pochwaliła go Midsummer. - Poczuj jego siłę… Jego witalność… Tylko one zaspokoją twój głód… Tylko one ugasza trawiący cię ogień… Czujesz? Czujesz jak powoli zanika? Czujesz napływające siły?… Czyż to nie jest wspaniałe?...

Ale on nie odpowiedział, patrząc tylko z rozpaczą, jak ciało Camerona kurczy się i marszczy, a jego włosy pokrywa siwizna… coraz bardziej i bardziej… aż w końcu pozostał tylko szkielet, pokryty ściśle warstwą skóry.

Ostatnie tchnienie życia, jakie wydał z siebie pułkownik sprawiły, że McKay poczuł jak cała zawartość jego żołądka podchodzi mu do gardła. Oderwał dłoń od wyschniętego korpusu i rzucił się na bok, by zwymiotować.

Królowa zerknęła na żołnierzy i gestem głowy kazała wywlec oficera z laboratorium. Ci bez słowa wykonali jej polecenie.

\- Moje gratulacje, doktorze McKay… Właśnie stał się pan pełnokrwistym Wraith - powiedziała z satysfakcją. - A teraz wróćmy do naszej sprawy… Chyba, że chce się pan posilić kolejnym pańskim przyjacielem… Może tym razem samica? - rzuciła drwiąco. - Ta mała Athozianka wygląda na pełną życia.

Rodney rzucił jej ponure spojrzenie, wciąż podpierając się na dłoniach.

\- Idź do diabła - warknął.

\- Jak pan woli - odparła spokojnie i także opuściła pomieszczenie.

Stojący na zewnątrz Waterfall spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

\- Udało się? - spytał zniecierpliwiony.

\- Sądzę, że tak… Właśnie wyssał pułkownika do cna - poinformowała. - Dajcie mu chwilę i zaprowadźcie go do maszynowni.

\- Tak, matko - odparł ze skinięciem głową i wszedł do laboratorium, krzywiąc się na widok tego, co człowiek zostawił na podłodze.

Jeden z żołnierzy przytrzymał Camerona, a drugi otworzył kraty celi. A kiedy tylko jego towarzysz pchnął mocno pułkownika do środka, zamknął szybko wejście.

Teal'c rzucił im równie ponure spojrzenie, co Ronon, po czym rozplątał linę krępującą jego dłonie za plecami.

Oficer wyciągnął z ust knebel.

\- Szybko wróciłeś - zauważył nieco ironicznie Dex. - Co się stało?

\- Nie jestem do końca pewien… ale chyba nafaszerowali McKaya jakimś środkiem halucynogennym.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? - spytał Jaffa.

\- Bo właśnie zachowywał się jak Wraith na wielkim głodzie i chyba wyssał ze mnie życie - niemal parsknął. - Midsummer wciąż do niego gadała - zakręcił palcem w powietrzu kilka razy. - Chyba dlatego zakneblowali mi usta. Żebym nic nie powiedział.

\- Jeżeli masz rację, to w połączeniu z ich zdolnościami telepatycznymi, taka substancja halucynogenna może w znacznie większym stopniu wpływać na umysł…

\- Odkąd z ciebie taki znawca? - parsknął pułkownik.

\- Stosowanie takich substancji to jeden z najstarszych sposobów na wyciągnięcie informacji od więźnia bez używania siły - odparł spokojnie.

\- Zanim mnie wyprowadzili, słyszałem, jak szantażowała go, że znowu przyprowadzi mu kogoś z nas na żer… Chyba w ten sposób chce go zmusić do współpracy.

\- Generator - zauważył Teal'c.

\- Tak… I obawiam się, że McKay pójdzie na to - mruknął. - Widziałem to w jego oczach, kiedy sądził, że wysysa ze mnie życie.

\- Musimy go wyciągnąć - warknął Ronon.

\- Tyle to i ja wiem - odciął Cameron i złapał za kraty, spoglądając w dal. - Pytanie tylko: jak? Ta baza jest w połowie z metalu. Będzie trudniej niż do tej pory…

Nie dokończył. Cała konstrukcja zadrżała nagle, kiedy z oddali dobiegł ich cichy odgłos wybuchu.

\- Nasi chłopcy? - rzucił.

\- Chyba tak… To brzmiało jak wybuch wewnątrz stacji - zauważył Jaffa.

\- Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie spaprali… - mruknął pułkownik, ale zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, światła w zasięgu ich wzroku zamigotały kilkakrotnie, a potem wszystkie zgasły.

W całej stacji zapadły zupełne ciemności.

Tylko w najbardziej zewnętrznych sekcjach, gdzie dodatkowe oświetlenie stanowiło słoneczne światło wpadające przez okna, można było cokolwiek dostrzec.

"Co się stało?" - warknęła Królowa.

"Uszkodzono główny generator, a zapasowe się nie włączają" - odpowiedział Pierwszy Oficer. "Musimy je włączyć manualnie".

"Więc zróbcie to! " - rzuciła w jego myślach, aż jej głos rozbrzmiał pulsującym w jego głowie echem.

"Tak, Moja Królowo" - odparł posłusznie.

"Waterfall… Musi ich być więcej… Znajdź ich" - poleciła synowi.

"Tak, matko" - odparł krótko i ruszył dalej korytarzem.

Midsummer spojrzała na swoją córkę. Obie stały w głównej maszynowni, zamienionej na potrzeby ich badań w wielkie laboratorium techniczne. I chociaż posiadało ono swój własny generator, to jednak do tej pory zdołano włączyć jedynie nieliczne światła awaryjne.

\- Każ natychmiast ustawić strażników przy celach - fuknęła. - Na pewno będą próbowali ich uwolnić… Postaw też żołnierzy przy ich maszynie… Ja przypilnuję doktora McKaya - dodała i spojrzała z szyderczym uśmieszkiem na naukowca.

\- Na twoim miejscu bardziej martwiłbym się o waszą stację - odciął drwiącym tonem. - Na pokładzie skoczka było sporo C-4. Więc to zapewne dopiero początek waszych problemów.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, cała konstrukcja ponownie zadrżała na skutek kolejnego wybuchu.

Tym razem był znacznie bliższej.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 46**

 ** _Zabawa w chowanego_.**

 **P** odpułkownik Evan Lorne wyjrzał przez przedni iluminator skoczka na unoszący się ku niebu słup dymu.

\- Torres, to chyba nasz znak - powiedział do krótkofalówki i po chwili spojrzał na swoją drużynę. - No dobra panowie, dosyć tego leniuchowania. Czas zabrać się do pracy - dodał, wstając z fotela i kierując się do tyły skoczka. - Dzisiaj to my będziemy Świętym Mikołajem - zażartował, kiedy właz opadał w dół.

Pozostali uśmiechnęli się, lekko rozbawieni i kiedy tylko metalowa płyta dotknęła ziemi, podnieśli swoją broń, wychodząc powoli na zewnątrz.

Ukryci do tej pory we wnętrzu zamaskowanych maszyn, byli bezpieczni, lecz teraz, poruszając się wśród drzew, zawsze mogli zostać odkryci. Musieli się jednak spieszyć, jeśli chcieli wykonać swoje zadanie zanim Wraith zdołają przywrócić swoje systemy do działania. W tym także zewnętrzne sensowy.

Chwilowo byli ślepi, ale nikt, nawet wysłani przez Radę oficerowie Wraith nie byli pewni jak długo ten stan może potrwać.

Lecz nie tylko oni byli w takiej sytuacji. Trójka mężczyzn zamkniętych w jednej z cel, bezskutecznie próbowała dostrzec cokolwiek we wszechogarniającym ich mroku.

Coś zaszeleściło w ciemnościach, potem rozległ się cichy trzask i po chwili wśród ciemności zaczęło się jarzyć delikatne, bladoniebieskie światło.

Ronon Dex przysunął je bliżej swojej twarzy. Przywodził na myśl wyłaniającą się z mroku zjawę, kiedy światło trzymanej przez niego pałeczki stawało się coraz mocniejsze.

\- Potrzymaj. Muszę odczepić materiał wybuchowy od paska - rzucił do Mitchella, podając mu ich prowizoryczne oświetlenie.

\- Na prawdę jestem ciekaw skąd oni wzięli te wszystkie gadżety - odparł pułkownik.

\- Może z jakiejś podbitej planety - mruknął Satedanin, rozpinając gruby, skórzany pasek przy spodniach.

Do jego spodniej części przymocowana była cienka tasiemka, którą szybko odczepił, a następnie przykleił ją do krat, tworząc z niej metrowej średnicy okrąg. Na koniec zapiął na krótkiej, zwisającej końcówce niewielki klips. Przez całą tasiemkę przemknął krótki błysk i materiał naprężył się gwałtownie, tworząc idealny okrąg.

Ronon wstał szybko, by odejść od krat. Pozostała dwójka zrobiła to samo. Chwile później okrąg zaczął się jarzyć i cicho skwierczeć, zatapiając się coraz głębiej w metal, aż wreszcie przebił się na drugą stronę.

Odgłos spadającego na ziemię metalu na szczęście nie narobił zbyt wiele hałasu, przytłumiony przez organiczne podłoże.

Dex zabrał od pułkownika świecąca pałeczkę i przeszedł na drugą stronę jako pierwszy, ruszając pospiesznie krótkim korytarzem prowadzącym do ich celi. Kiedy tylko znalazł się na jego końcu, zza rogu wyłoniło się dwóch żołnierzy Midsummer, jeszcze bardziej zaskoczonych jego obecnością niż on ich. To dało mu kilka sekund przewagi. Puścił swoja prowizoryczna latarkę i z impetem rzucił się na pierwszego z nich, rzucając nim o ścianę. Ten aż upuścił swoją broń. Nie dążył jednak po nią sięgnąć, zaatakowany przez Satedanina.

Drugi żołnierz chciał pochwycić byłego Biegacza, ale zanim zdążył zaatakować, Jaffa uderzył go z całej siły w pierś. Żołnierz aż zatoczył się do tyłu. Potem spojrzał na Teal'ca swoimi czerwonymi oczyma i zawarczał wściekle, ruszając na niego. Obaj wojownicy starli się razem, niczym dwaj tytani w walce na śmierć i życie.

Dwa pierwsze strzały z karabinu Technicznych powaliły na ziemię przeciwnika Ronona, którego pochwycił właśnie za gardło. Kolejne dwa zrobiły to samo z drugim żołnierzem.

Obaj spojrzeli powoli na Mitchella.

\- No co? - rzucił. - Nie mamy na to czasu… Pobawicie się z nimi innym razem - podsumował beztrosko i podniósł fluorescencyjną pałeczkę, ruszając dalej.

Jaffa złapał drugi karabin i dogonił przyjaciela.

Stacja wciąż pogrążona była w mroku, kiedy weszli w kolejny korytarz. I wtedy, gdzieś przed nimi, pojawiły się dwa bladozielone punkciki, przybliżając się szybko.

W prawdzie ich oczy przyzwyczaiły się już do ciemności, to jednak brak mocniejszego światła sprawiał, że praktycznie nie byli w stanie dostrzec nic, poza konturem zbliżającej się postaci. Przywarli więc do ścian i podnieśli swoje karabiny, gotowi do strzału.

\- Tylko spróbuj Mitchell, a poczujesz przeszywający ból w pewnej partii ciała - odezwał się niespodziewanie znajomy, kobiecy głos, kiedy światełka zatrzymały się przed nimi.

\- Mo? - spytał pułkownik.

\- Nie… Królowa Brytyjska - rzuciła drwiąco i nagle zaświeciła mu latarka prosto w oczy. - A co, spodziewałeś się kogoś innego? - parsknęła.

Zasłonił oczy ręka.

\- Nie po oczach, kobieto - fuknął i zabrał jej latarkę, by poświecić w głąb korytarza. - Gdzie reszta? - spytał, widząc, że przyszła sama.

\- Część kilka metrów dalej… Reszta poszła porozkładać resztę C-4 - wyjaśniła. - A gdzie Rodney?

\- Midsummer go przetrzymuje - odparł Teal'c.

Moonlight zaklęła pod nosem. Spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. Pierwszy raz słyszeli przeklinającego Wraith.

\- No co? - rzuciła. - Podobno z kim przystajesz, takim się stajesz - odparła beztrosko i ruszyła z powrotem korytarzem. - Wiecie może gdzie go zabrali?

\- Najprawdopodobniej do głównej maszynowni - odparł Cameron. - Urządzili tam wielkie laboratorium. Pracują nad jakimś nowym generatorem. Midsummer chce zmusić McKaya do współpracy… Co może się jej udać - mruknął niechętnie.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? - zdziwiła się.

\- Chyba nafaszerowali go jakimiś prochami i wmówili mu, że jest Wraith - odparł. - Sądzę, że to działa, bo Midsummer na moich oczach przekonała go, że żerował na mnie… Wiesz co to może być?

\- Niestety nie. Pierwszy raz słyszę o czymś takim…

Nie dokończyła. Światła w stropie zamigotały nagle, a potem powoli rozjarzyły się bladym światłem. Nie było w prawdzie tak mocne, jak poprzednie, ale wystarczające, aby w porę dostrzec kto porusza się korytarzami stacji.

\- Cholera. Uruchomili któryś generator - warknął pułkownik.

\- Na szczęście tylko jeden z mniejszych, sądząc po oświetleniu - powiedziała. - To dobrze, bo wciąż będą częściowo ślepi. Mocy wystarczy tylko na podtrzymanie podstawowych systemów - dodała i nagle dostrzegła spojrzenie pułkownika. - Co?

\- Co ci się stało? - spytał ostrożnie, przyglądając się uważnie jej twarzy.

Chociaż nie była już pokryta cała gamą zmarszczek, to jednak wciąż nie wyglądała jak ta młodziutka samica Wraith, która poznali, lecz na kogoś o wiele starszego.

\- Postanowiłam zmienić image - zażartowała i ruszyła dalej, przyspieszając kroku.

Kilka metrów dalej czekali pozostali, rozglądając się uważnie wokół, czy przypadkiem nie nadchodzą żołnierze Midsummer.

Sunblaze spojrzał na nich jako pierwszy i nagle polecił im się zatrzymać, gestem dłoni. Cała czwórka zamarła w bezruchu i przywarła do ścian, nasłuchując. Ktoś nadchodził. Pomimo wygłuszającego podłoża wyraźnie dało się usłyszeć liczne, ciężkie kroki.

Podnieśli broń, szykując się do ataku.

Moonlight nie była pewna kto pierwszy otworzył ogień, kiedy dwaj piersi żołnierzy wyłonili się zza zakrętu. Zresztą nie miało to znaczenia. Musieli jak najszybciej zabić wszystkich wojowników, jeśli chcą przedostać się dalej…

Quickblade spojrzał na Królową zza swojej konsoli.

\- Wymiana ognia na poziomie szóstym - poinformował ją i na moment skupił się. - Przedostają się. Z całego oddziału zostało już tylko trzech żołnierzy.

Midsummer warknęła cicho pod nosem. Nie przypuszczała, że więźniowie tak szybko wydostaną się ze swoich cel. To oznaczało, że ktoś im pomógł, pomyślała wściekła.

\- To już nie ważne - warknęła. - Mam już to, co chciałam… Wzmocnij patrole oraz straże przed maszynownią i w środku. Zapewne będą próbowali uwolnić McKaya - wysyczała przez zęby.

\- Tak, Moja Królowo - odparł posłusznie, skinając lekko głową i pospiesznie wysłał komendę do pozostałych żołnierzy.

Byli znacznie bardziej inteligentniejsi od dron używanych przez Wraith, ale podobnie jak one kierowani przez oficerów. Z ta mała różnicą, że nie telepatycznie, lecz za pomocą komputerów - w ich ciałach znajdowały się mikroskopijne nanity, a z boku głowy niewielki, zewnętrzny odbiornik. I to właśnie z powodu owych nanitów ich skóra stała się ciemno-szara, a oczy krwisto-czerwone.

Lecz ich przewaga był fakt, że kiedy łączność zostałaby zerwana, żołnierz byli w stanie działać samodzielnie, wykonując zadane im wcześniej rozkazy lub poprzez telepatyczne łącze z oficerem.

Dwa lata temu Techniczni zapożyczyli tą technologię od schwytanych przypadkiem Asgardczyków, którzy utknęli w galaktyce Pegaza podczas Wielkiej Wojny. O dziwo te małe, szare istoty były nadzwyczaj skłonne do współpracy. Zapewne uznali, że współpraca z Technicznymi może przynieść im wymierne korzyści. Nie musieli się ich obawiać, gdyż nie żerowali na ludziach, a ich cele były podobne: przetrwać… za wszelką cenę, bez względu na koszty.

Jeden z nich stał właśnie obok McKaya, analizując wprowadzane przez niego poprawki do schematu generatora.

Quickblade wciąż uśmiechał się na myśl wspomnienia chwili, kiedy doktor pierwszy raz zobaczył Szarego Człowieka. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się maksymalnie, a dolna szczęka opadła. Wyglądał niezwykle zabawnie, pomyślał Dowódca, wysyłając ostatnie rozkazy do żołnierzy. A potem zerknął na drugi monitor, ukazujący sygnały od walczących kilka poziomów wyżej wojowników. Właśnie zgasł ostatni z nich…

Strzały ucichły i wokół zapanowała niemal grobowa cisza. Był to niesamowity, wręcz przytłaczający kontrast dla hałasu, który rozległa się jeszcze przed chwilą.

Sunblaze spojrzał na Raptora i obaj zaczęli podnosić się. W pierwszej chwili nie byli pewni, czy jeszcze jakiś żołnierz Midsummer nie pozostał żywy, czekając aż więźniowie odsłonią się, by strzelić. Ale, ku ich uldze, nic takiego nie nastąpiło, więc już pewniej opuścili swoje dotychczasowe schronienia.

\- Ruszajmy się - rzucił Raptor. - Mamy jeszcze małą robótkę...

\- Midsummer ma McKaya - odezwał się z tyłu Mitchell, podchodząc do niego.

\- Tak, wiem. Mo nam powiedziała - wyjaśnił. - Tracker i reszta zajmą się tym. Wykorzystają urządzenie teleportujące Kiryka… My dołączymy do nich - dodał i ruszył pospiesznie przodem.

\- W maszynowni zapewne roi się od żołnierzy Mid - zauważył pułkownik. - Nawet Kiryk nie wślizgnie się tam niespostrzeżenie. Tym bardziej, że na pewno dobrze pilnują naszego geniusza.

\- Dlatego potrzebna jest nam mała dywersja - powiedział z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem.

\- Jaka dywersja?

Wraith zerknął na niego.

\- Podobno lubi pan ryzyko… Jestem pewien, że coś pan wymyśli, pułkowniku Mitchell - dodał, poklepując go po ramieniu, po czym przyspieszył kroku.

Nie uszli jednak zbyt daleko, kiedy w głębi korytarza pojawiła się kolejna grupa żołnierzy. Tym razem liczniejsza, zaczynając kolejną wymianę ognia.

W całym tym zamieszaniu wydawało się, że tylko pułkownik Lorne i jego ludzie bez problemu pokonują koleje odcinki trasy, jaka im pozostała, by dostać się w pobliże podpór stacji Technicznych. Część z nich zanurzona była w wodzie, inne wspierały się na potężnych głazach osadzonych głęboko w ziemi. Grunt na wyspie, szczególnie tutaj, przy brzegu, był miejscami grząski, więc tylko w ten sposób Wraith mogli uchronić swoją stację przed niekontrolowanym zapadaniem się w podłoże.

Zatrzymując się za szerokim pniem drzewa, Lorne rozejrzał się uważnie. Nigdzie nie dostrzegł ani jednego strażnika pilnującego stacji od zewnątrz… Co nie oznaczało, że żadnego tutaj nie ma, pomyślał i sięgnął do kieszeni po detektor życia. Na ekranie niewielkiego urządzenia pojawiło się kilka kropek. Trzy z nich rozproszone były na większym terenie.

\- Są z drugiej strony - szepnął do słuchawki w uchu. - Perez, zajmij się nimi w razie kłopotów - dodał, spoglądając w bok na jednego ze swoich ludzi.

Młody mężczyzna leżący na ziemi skinął tylko potakująco głową i spojrzał przez wizjer swojego karabinu, by zlokalizować żołnierzy Technicznych.

Porucznik Anthony Perez dołączył do ekipy Atlantydy zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu, lecz szybko zdobył uznanie wojskowych jako jeden z najlepszych snajperów. A ta misja, o ile się w niej sprawdzi, była jego szansą na awans. Skupił się więc, uważnie obserwując kręcącą się na drugim końcu stacji odzianych w szare stroje żołnierzy.

Lorne gestem ręki polecił pozostałym by ruszyli dalej, po czym sam opuścił swoją kryjówkę. Musieli jak najszybciej przyczepić materiały wybuchowe do podpór stacji. Znajdująca się wewnątrz ekipa oczekiwała, że w odpowiednim momencie konstrukcja runie na ziemię… a oddział Lornea da im wsparcie, kiedy będą opuszczać jej wnętrze.

Tracker zatrzymał się i rozłożył ramiona, nie pozwalając pozostałej trójce przejść. Przez moment nasłuchiwał uważnie, a potem zerknął przez ramię.

\- W porządku… Już poszli - szepnął i ruszył dalej.

\- Nic nie słyszałem - odparł zaskoczony Skyfall.

\- Bo źle słuchasz - stwierdził spokojnie oficer, zerkając na niego z małym, szyderczym uśmieszkiem na ustach. - Laboratorium powinno być na końcu kolejnego korytarza - poinformował. - Wejście będzie zapewne dobrze strzeżone, dlatego musimy zrobić małe obejście - dodał i niespodziewanie skręcił w boczny, wąski korytarz zakończony pojedynczym skrzydłem drzwi.

Wraith otworzył je, ukazując niewielkie, zupełnie puste pomieszczenie.

\- Świetnie. I co teraz? - mruknął Sheppard, krzywiąc się.

\- Teraz, pułkowniku, zabawimy się w magików - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem Tracker i spojrzał na Kiryka.

Ten podszedł do ściany, stając plecami do niej i podniósł nieco ramię ze swoim urządzeniem teleportującym.

\- Ustawcie się jak najbliżej i złapcie się mnie - poinstruował i kiedy tylko położyli dłonie na jego ramieniu, włączył bransoletę.

Cała czwórka rozpłynęła się, by sekundę później pojawić się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Było wąskie i długie, biegnąc w obu kierunkach. Nad nimi unosiły się, podwieszone pod sufitem, grube organiczne pnącza. Niektóre z nich wydawały się być na w poły przeźroczyste, migocząc blado-żółtym światłem.

Teraz Sheppard zrozumiał co miał na myśli stary Wraith… i dlaczego Kiryk kazał im stanąć blisko siebie. Korytarz miał zaledwie metr szerokości, więc po teleportacji któryś z nich mógł utknąć w ścianie.

\- Kanał techniczny? - zdziwił się Skyfall.

\- Tak. Jesteśmy za ściana tamtego pomieszczenia… Laboratorium jest w tamta stronę - dodał Tracker i ruszył jako pierwszy.

\- Macie bardzo szczegółowe plany tej stacji - zauważył Sheppard. - Ale co jeśli w międzyczasie Techniczni zmieniliby rozmieszczenie pomieszczeń?

Wraith uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Na szczęście dla nas nie robią tego zbyt często - odparł spokojnie. - A po każdej takiej zmianie otrzymujemy nowe plany od naszego kontaktu.

\- W takim razie to musi być ktoś blisko Midsummer - dodał Skyfall.

Tracker zerknął na niego przez ramię.

\- Tak… Bardzo blisko - powiedział tajemniczo, pokonując kolejny niewielki łuk kanału technicznego.

Moonlight zatrzymała się jako pierwsza tuż za rogiem krzyżujących się korytarzy i spojrzała ostrożnie w głąb tego, który prowadził do podwodnego hangaru. Przed drzwiami stało tylko czterech żołnierzy w pełnym uzbrojeniu. Zmarszczyła czoło, zaniepokojona. Taki brak ostrożności nie pasował do Midsummer, pomyślała. Po drodze także nie natknęli się na więcej patroli niż te, które pokonali na początku.

Albo więc Midsummer ma większe zmartwienia, niż odcięcie uciekinierom drogi do skoczka i skupia swoje wojsko w pobliżu maszynowni… albo jest to pułapka, pomyślała niechętnie.

Jakiekolwiek jednak były tego powody, to i tak najpierw musieli się tam dostać, aby wykonać plan pułkownika Mitchella. Osobiście uważała go za zbyt ryzykowny… ale to mogło im pomóc w wywołaniu jeszcze większego zamieszania na stacji Technicznych, a tym samym umożliwić grupie Trackera odbić doktora McKaya.

Teraz musieli tylko czekać, aż drużyna Raptora dostanie się do hangaru kanałem technicznym z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, by mogli zaatakować wartowników z dwóch stron.

\- Tylko czterech - mruknęła, przylegając do ściany. - To na prawdę głupi pomysł.

\- Taki był pierwotny pomysł pułkownika na dywersję, ale później uznaliśmy, że jest zbyt ryzykowny - szepnął Teal'c. - Rozprasza nas na zbyt dużym terenie.

\- I jesteśmy daleko od drogi ucieczki - dokończyła Teyla.

\- W istocie… Ale teraz może się on okazać przydatny w uwolnieniu doktora McKaya.

\- Tak, wiem. Im więcej zamieszania, tym lepiej dla nas - mruknęła ponownie Mo. - Martwi mnie tylko ilość wartowników. Midsummer nie jest głupia, żeby obstawić wejście do hangaru tylko czteroma...

Nie dokończyła. Zza drzwi dobiegły ich ciche odgłosy wymiany ognia. Młoda samica spojrzała na pozostałą dwójkę.

\- Chyba wykrakałaś - stwierdziła Emmagan.

Moonlight nie odpowiedziała. Uruchomiła swoja broń zabraną po drodze jednemu z zabitych żołnierzy i wyszła z ukrycia, otwierając ogień.

Stojący przed drzwiami wartownicy właśnie je otwierali, aby sprawdzić co dzieje się w hangarze. Ten nieostrożny ruch ułatwiło jej grupie zadanie. Seria celnych strzałów powaliła szybko całą czwórkę na ziemię. Ale w hangarze najwyraźniej znajdowało się znacznie więcej żołnierzy, na co wskazywała wciąż trwająca tam wymiana ognia.

Zerwali się z miejsca, biegnąc do drzwi. Teal'c przylgnął do ściany i wyjrzał ostrożnie zza rogu, by ocenić szybko sytuację. Obie grupy stały po przeciwległych stronach hangaru, chowając się za maszynami, by uniknąć trafienia z broni przeciwnika.

\- Pięciu po lewej - poinformował i wychylił się szybko, by oddać pierwsze strzały.

Moonlight i Teyla przebiegły szybko na drugą stronę otwartych drzwi. Kawałek ściany, w którą wsuwały się skrzydła, pozwalał im bezpiecznie ukryć się za nią, dając wystarczające schronienie przed strzałami z hangaru. W ten sposób także i one mogły otworzyć ogień do żołnierzy Midsummer.

A mimo to, przy przeważającej liczbie atakujących, szarzy żołnierze Technicznych długo odpierali atak, zanim ostatni z nich w końcu poległ.

Cisza, która zapadła w hangarze, w pierwszej chwili była wręcz oszałamiająca.

Teal'c zerknął na Mitchella i skinął głową, ostrożnie wychodząc z ukrycia. Któryś z wartowników mógł wciąż żyć. Obie grupy pospiesznie podeszły więc do leżących na ziemi żołnierzy, cały czas celując do nich ze swojej broni, by w razie potrzeby wystrzelić.

\- Chyba są martwi - mruknął w końcu pułkownik.

\- Oby - odparł tym samym tonem Raptor i spojrzał na młodego Wraith. - Blaze, daj mi C-4 - dodał.

Pilot skinął głową i sięgnął pod płaszcz po przyczepiony do paska ładunek wybuchowy.

\- To ostatni - poinformował i rzucił mu go.

\- Wystarczy - stwierdził oficer i pospiesznie wszedł do wnętrza skoczka, by odsunąć pokrywę w podłodze luku pasażerskiego.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to wystarczy? - spytał Cameron, patrząc jak stary Wraith wchodzi do niewielkiej dziury.

\- Tak… Mówiłem już, że poznałem konstrukcję skoczków jeszcze przed wojna z Lanteanami. Wiem co robię - odparł obojętnie, skupiając się na podłączaniu materiału wybuchowego do źródła zasilania maszyny.

\- Właśnie dlatego pytam. To było dziesięć tysięcy lat temu…

Nie dokończył. Raptor spojrzał na niego ponuro przez ramię. Cameron uśmiechnął się.

\- Już się zamykam - dodał pułkownik i wyszedł ze skoczka, by podejść do pilnującego wejścia do hangaru Teal'ca. - Mam nadzieję, że McKay nie wprowadzi zbyt wiele poprawek, zanim go wyciągniemy - mruknął.

\- Nie sądzę - odparł spokojnie Jaffa. - Mimo wszystko będzie próbował grać na zwłokę. Zapewne wie, że uciekliśmy.

Oficer chciał jeszcze coś dodać, lecz przerwał mu gardłowy głos Wraith wychodzącego ze skoczka.

\- Gotowe - oznajmił. - Wystarczy tylko włączyć detonator - dodał, rzucając mu niewielkie urządzenie.

Pułkownik złapał je bez trudu w locie.

\- Świetnie. Zbierajmy się stąd zanim kogoś przyślą - rzucił i ruszył korytarzem.

Pozostali podążyli w jego ślady, trzymając broń w pogotowiu.

Raptor sam nie wiedział dlaczego zerknął za siebie. Po prostu nagle coś kazało mu się odwrócić. Przeczucie… lub coś innego… coś co trudno nazwać i określić. Ale cokolwiek to było, dało mu szansę w porę zareagować, kiedy jeden z, wydawałoby się martwych żołnierzy, siedzący pod ścianą hangaru, podnosił właśnie broń, celując wprost w nich.

\- Uważaj! - zawołał Wraith, podnosząc jedna ręką swoją broń do strzału i jednocześnie podskakując do Ronona, by pchnąć go na ścianę.

Mężczyzna zderzył się z organiczną konstrukcją na tyle mocno, by jęknąć cicho. Siła impetu ogłuszyła go lekko na kilka sekund. A mimo to widział jak dwa pociski energii mijają się w powietrzu zaledwie o centymetry. A potem jak jeden z nich trafił prosto w głowę żołnierza Midsummer. Nie widział tylko jak drugi z nich zatrzymuje się na piersi Raptora, pozostawiając za sobą dużą, wypaloną ranę.

Moonlight patrzyła jak oficer zachwiał się na nogach, a potem upadł na kolana. Oszołomiona tym, co się stało, miała wrażenie, że ogląda wszystko w zwolnionym tempie. Nawet jej krzyk wydawał się być dziwnie zniekształcony. Jakby to z nie jej gardła się wydobył. Ale zanim zdążyła podbiec, Raptor, jeden z Pierwszych Wraith zerknął tylko na nią przez ramię resztą sił.

"Uciekajcie… Ratujcie się… To rozkaz" - gdzieś w jej umyśle zabrzmiały jego słowa, a potem runął na podłogę, tuż na krawędzi pomostu.

Bezwładne ciało zsunęło się do wody w chwili, kiedy Mo padła na ziemię, próbując je pochwycić.

\- Raptor! - powtórzyła, wyciągając bezsilnie rękę w kierunku wody.

"Raptor" wyszlochała w myślach.

Ale on już nie słyszał. I nie reagował. Mogła więc tylko patrzeć, jak jego ciało opada bezwładnie na dno. Długie, białe dredy otoczyły jego twarz, a wciąż otwarte oczy utkwiły nieruchomo w jednym punkcie.

\- Mo, musimy iść…

To były pierwsze słowa, jakie do niej dotarły. Spojrzała w górę, na podnoszącego ją z ziemi Sunblaze. W prawdzie jej ciało reagowało na jego ruchy, lecz umysł wciąż pozostawał zbyt oszołomiony, aby mogła w pełni samodzielnie ruszyć się z miejsca.

\- On… - wyszeptała, kiedy przyjaciel prowadził ją korytarzem.

\- Rozkazał nam uciekać - dokończył za nią twardo. - Więc zacznij przebierać nogami - niemal warknął.

\- Sheppard?… Lorne?… Gotowi? - rzucił do krótkofalówki Mitchell.

\- Gotowy - odezwały się z urządzenia kolejno męskie głosy.

\- Odpalaj, Lorne - rozkazał, biegnąc korytarzem w kierunku, z którego przyszli do hangaru.

Pułkownik nie czekał na powtórkę. Zerknął tylko na swoich ludzi i skinął głową. Wszyscy odblokowali nadajnik detonatora i uruchomili go.

Wybuchy nastąpiły jeden po drugim. Kłęby ognia uniosły się błyskawicznie do góry, oplatając część potężnych wsporników, na których opierała się cała stacja.

Spomiędzy koron drzew wzbiła się w niebo cała chmara niewielkich, skrzydlatych stworzeń, wydających z siebie w panice niemal ogłuszające dźwięki… A potem po okolicy rozległ się przeraźliwy zgrzyt ocierającego

się o siebie metalu, kiedy cała konstrukcja zaczęła przechylać się na jedną stronę.

Midsummer rozejrzała się, próbując zlokalizować źródło eksplozji, które wstrząsnęły poważnie całą stacją. Już chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle poczuła jak podłoga pod jej stopami zaczyna się pochylać. Zebrane w maszynowni osoby zaczęły rozglądać się wokół, jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowane, by po chwili zacząć osuwać się i tracić równowagę.

Królowa złapała szybko znajdującą się za nią barierkę tuż przed tym, jak organiczno-metalowa budowla z niewyobrażalnym hukiem runęła z jednej strony na ziemię. Upadek wstrząsnął stacją jeszcze mocniej niż wybuchy. Wszystko, co nie było na stałe przymocowane, włącznie z załogą, zostało przerzucone z miejsca na miejsce. Kilka większych elementów pociągnęło za sobą lub przygniotło kilku znajdujących się w maszynowni Wraith, a naruszone przewody i urządzenia zaczęły iskrzyć lub eksplodować w niewielkich, lecz groźnych wybuchach.

Na całej stacji zapanował chaos, któremu McKay przyglądał się z przerażeniem, mocno trzymając się barierki na którą upadł wraz z małym Azgardczykiem. Ale chyba po raz pierwszy to nie on wpadł w panikę, lecz ten szary, zdradziecki knypek obok niego, pomyślał.

Quickblade spojrzał na swoją Królową, na twarzy której rysowało się to samo przerażenie, co na twarzy ludzkiego naukowca.

\- Uszkodzili podpory z lewej strony - poinformował.

\- Widzę, głupcze! - fuknęła wściekle. - Wyślij wszystkie oddziały! Mają ich znaleźć!... CHCĘ ICH GŁÓW!

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 47**

 ** _Skryj się i uciekaj_.**

 **P** atrzył bezwładnie, jak obraz nad nim rozmywał się niczym otaczająca go woda.

W uszach wciąż jeszcze rozbrzmiewało bicie jego serce… coraz wolniejsze i wolniejsze… aż wreszcie ustało zupełnie i nastała grobowa cisza… a wraz z nią mrok.

"… nie twój czas" - odezwał się gdzieś w jego umyśle niewyraźny, kobiecy głos.

Zdawało mu się, że kilka jego mięśni zareagowało niewielkim skurczem na te słowa… a potem z otaczającego go mroku zaczęło wyłaniać cię powoli jasne światło, otulając go coraz mocniej. Było przyjemne i ciepłe, odgradzając go od zimnych wód jeziora wypełniających hangar stacji.

"Jeszcze nie nadszedł twój czas, mój ukochany" - powtórzył głos, tym razem wyraźniejszy, rozbrzmiewający tuż nad nim i po chwili ze światła wyłoniła się jakaś postać.

Lśniła tym samym blaskiem, lecz mimo to rozpoznał ją. Znał ją bardzo dobrze. Jej delikatne rysy i długie, gęste loki okalające twarz, które wydawały się unosić niczym na lekkim podmuchu wiatru. Uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie… a potem przysunęła swoją twarz do jego, by delikatnie dotknąć jego ust swoimi.

To samo ciepło, które przed chwilą odgrodziło go od zimnej wody, teraz wpływało powoli do wnętrza jego ciała, docierając do każdego jego zakamarka. Do każdej komórki.

Było tak przyjemne… i kojące, pomyślał, pozwalając aby to uczucie w pełni go pochłonęło...

\- Co teraz? - rzucił Sheppard, spoglądając na Trackera, kiedy rozległy się pierwsze wybuchy.

Ale stary Wraith nie odpowiedział, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem. Pułkownik szturchnął go więc.

\- Hej! Ocknij się. To nie czas na dumanie - dodał.

Najstarszy spojrzał na pułkownika, lecz jego wzrok był równie nieobecny jak on sam. Dopiero wtedy John zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Raptor nie żyje - mruknął Skyfall, zanim pułkownik zdążył zadać pytanie.

\- Skąd? … No tak. Ta wasza telepatia - wymamrotał oficer.

Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale Tracker uprzedził go, nagle wracając do realnego świata.

\- Zaraz postaram się go zlokalizować - oznajmił, skupiając się.

Spośród setek, niejednokrotnie spanikowanych umysłów na stacji, starał się odnaleźć tylko ten jeden, który był ich celem. Niestety ludzki umysł, nie przywykły do telepatycznych kontaktów, był znacznie trudniejszy do zlokalizowania niż umysł Wraith… nawet jeśli ten umysł uważał, że teraz jest Wraith.

\- Jest… Trzysta metrów w prawo - odparł i tym razem spojrzał na Kiryka, by pokazać mu to, co sam zobaczył.

Były Biegacz wielokrotnie ćwiczył już takie akcje. Głównie pod okiem Trackera i Raptora. Oni pokazywali mu w jego umyśle cel, a on miał się po niego udać. Wszystko po to, aby mógł być przydatny właśnie w takich sytuacjach jak ta.

Najstarsi Wraith od początku byli zafascynowani nie tyle jego urządzeniem, co samym faktem, że w ogóle ono działa…

. . .

 **"- …Z** astanawiałeś się kiedykolwiek dlaczego to urządzenie reaguje właśnie na ciebie? - spytał Shockwave podczas ich pierwszego spotkania.

Było to dwa lata temu, kiedy Mo po raz pierwszy przyprowadziła go na planetę Szarej Rady Wraith.

Wtedy ukrywał swoje urządzenie pod rękawem kurtki. Oboje woleli zachować ostrożność. Nie ryzykować, że Najstarsi zapragną uzyskać informacje o miejscu, w którym Kiryk otrzymał swój podręczny teleporter.

Ale ku ich wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, przypadkowe odkrycie urządzenia przez Raptora, wywołało większą konsternację z powodu jego właściciela, niż z powodu istnienia samego teleportera.

\- Nie - odparł. - Ale sądząc po waszej reakcji zaczynam wnioskować, że nie każdy może go używać.

Wraith uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

Był średniego wzrostu i postury, a jego białe, krótko ścięte włosy, sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach. Nie nosił także długiego płaszcza, jak większość jego pobratymców, lecz bawełnianą koszulę o wąskich rękawach i dłuższą, skórzaną kamizelkę z pikowanymi elementami.

Jego laboratorium było duże, pełne najróżniejszych urządzeń pochodzących zapewne z wielu różnych światów. Zupełnie jak na Invention, pomyślał wtedy Kiryk.

\- To prawda - przyznał. - To bardzo stare urządzenie… A przynajmniej jego pierwowzór został zaprojektowany i zbudowany tysiące lat temu… Jeszcze przed Wielką Wojną… I tak jak technologia Lantean, tak i to urządzenie reaguje na konkretny gen… Wiesz co to są geny? - upewnił się.

\- Tak. Mo i reszta są dobrymi nauczycielami… a raczej cierpliwymi - uśmiechnął się Kiryk.

\- To dobrze. Zaoszczędzisz mi sporo czasu - zażartował. - Zazwyczaj ludzie ze słabo rozwiniętych planet mają spore trudności ze zrozumieniem pewnych rzeczy… Pamiętam pewną czcicielkę, która długo nie mogła pojąć jakim sposobem funkcjonowaniem jej ciała mogą zarządzać tak małe elementy - prychnął lekko na wspomnienie tamtych chwil. - Ale wracając do twojego teleportera… Jak wspomniałem, został stworzony dawno temu i reaguje na specyficzny gen. Jest to o tyle zaskakujące, że ci, którzy go posiadali, wyginęli dawno temu.

\- I ja mam ten gen? - spytał.

\- Najwyraźniej… Skoro urządzenie działa - odparł spokojnie, oddając mu bransoletę. - Zbadałem je dokładnie. Niczym nie różni się od pierwowzoru… Co oznacza, że któryś z twoich przodków, tysiące lat temu, należał do jednej z najwyżej rozwiniętych społeczności, jakie widziała ta galaktyka.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na urządzenie, a potem nałożył je na ramię. Bransoleta natychmiast oplotła je, niczym dzikie pnącza pień drzewa.

\- Wiesz jak nazywali się ci ludzie? Gdzie mieszkali? - spytał w końcu z pewnym wahaniem.

\- Oczywiście… Jestem jednym z Pierwszych - przypomniał mu najspokojniej w świecie, lekko rozbawiony. - Wielokrotnie odwiedzałem ich planetę… Nazywali siebie: Caeli, co w języku Lantean oznacza: niebiosa. Zamieszkiwali księżyc jednego z gazowych gigantów… Mogę ci go wskazać, jeśli chcesz… Ale obawiam się, że nie znajdziesz tam niczego, poza ruinami… O ile cokolwiek znajdziesz po tak długim czasie - dodał pesymistycznie… **"**

. . .

… **W** tedy Kiryk długo zastanawiał się nad jego propozycją. Aż w końcu splot wydarzeń zadecydował za niego i nie zdążył udać się na ów tajemniczy księżyc… Sam nie wiedział dlaczego akurat teraz sobie o tym przypomniał. Może to znak, że po wszystkim powinien odszukać ten zaginiony świat i sprawdzić co w nim zastanie, pomyślał… a potem skupił się na miejscu, które wskazał mu Tracker. Ale kiedy stacja zaczęła przechylać się w jedną stronę, odruchowo zaczął szukać jakiegokolwiek punktu oparcia.

Na szczęście w kanale technicznym nie było żadnych ruchomych części, a przewody energetyczne zostały dobrze przymocowane, więc żaden z nich nie zaczął pluć iskrami czy wyładowaniami, które mogłyby im zagrażać. Cała stacja trzeszczała i zadrżała, przechylając się na jeden bok, by wreszcie uderzyć z ogłuszającym hukiem o ziemię.

A potem nastała cisza.

Tracker spojrzał na pozostałych.

\- Wszyscy cali? - spytał półszeptem, jakby jego głos mógł zostać usłyszany poprzez grubą ścianę.

\- Chyba tak - rzucił Sheppard, wciąż leżąc na ziemi.

Wraith zdawał się nasłuchiwać przez krótką chwilę.

\- Doktor McKay pozostał w tym samym miejscu - poinformował w końcu. - Opiera się o poręcz - dodał, spoglądając na Kiryka, wskazując mu w myślach miejsce. - Sądzę, że to dobry czas na zabranie go stamtąd. Zanim się opamiętają.

Mężczyzna skinął tylko głową i skupił się na miejscu, które wskazał mu Wraith. A potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu, by chwile później pojawić się tuż obok Rodneya. Ten spojrzał na niego zaskoczony… podobnie jak Azgardczyk.

\- Intruz! - krzyknął w tej samej chwili, w której Kiryk złapał McKaya za ramię.

Opierając się o poręcz Midsummer zdążyła tylko podnieść wzrok, by zobaczyć jak dwójka ludzi rozpływa się w powietrzu na jej oczach. A potem po całej maszynowni rozległ się jej wściekły ryk, który dało się usłyszeć nawet w kanale technicznym.

\- Łapcie ich! - krzyknęła po chwili. - Nie mogą być daleko!

\- Chyba się nieźle wkurzyła - parsknął Sheppard, podnosząc się, kiedy tuż obok niego pojawiła się dwójka mężczyzn. Wyciągnął rękę do jednego z nich. - Wstawaj, nie mamy czasu na odpoczynek.

Ale McKay spojrzał tylko na niego. Jego wzrok, pełen smutku, przypomniał pułkownikowi co zrobiła z nim Królowa Technicznych.

Rodney podniósł się powoli o własnych siłach.

\- Nie jesteś Wraith - rzucił stanowczo John, wskazując na niego palcem. - Zrobili ci tylko pranie mózgu.

\- Przecież widzę… - zaczął podnosząc swoje dłonie o seledynowej skórze.

Na jednej z nich widniała długa szrama - jego nowy organ do pobierania pokarmu.

\- Uwierz mi, wciąż jesteś człowiekiem… To tylko zwidy - zapewnił go i złapał za rękaw, ciągnąc za sobą.

Tracker i Skyfall ruszyli właśnie z miejsca. Musieli jak najszybciej opuścić kanał techniczny i dotrzeć do umówionego punktu, by opuścić wreszcie stację.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak… Czy ja cię kiedyś okłamałem?

\- No cóż…

\- W poważnych sprawach - dodał zaraz Sheppard.

\- No nie - przyznał McKay. - Ale ja to widzę… - ciągnął swoje.

\- Bo nafaszerowali cię środkami halucynogennymi i zrobili ci telepatyczne pranie mózgu.

\- Naprawdę? - rzucił wyraźnie zaskoczony. - Rany… a wszystko było takie realne… Nawet żerowanie na Mitchellu.

\- Żerowałeś na Mitchellu? - spytał z lekkim wyrzutem pułkownik, zerkając na niego szybko przez ramię.

\- Hej! Zmusiła mnie - zaprotestował natychmiast McKay. - Nawet nie wiesz jak realne było uczucie głodu… I pragnienie zaspokojenia go… Rany, teraz wiem jak czuje się Wraith na głodzie - doznał nagle olśnienia.

\- Tak. To zapewne fascynujące przeżycie - niemal mruknął John. - Może kiedyś napiszesz o tym nawet prace naukową… O ile się stąd wydostaniemy - wymamrotał.

\- Myślałem, że macie plan ucieczki? - wytknął mu Rodney.

\- Tak, ale został nieco zmodyfikowany w międzyczasie - wtrącił spokojnie Kiryk. - Z powodu Pana.

\- To nie moja wina… - zaprotestował ponownie, lecz nie zdążył dokończyć.

Prowadzący ich Wraith zatrzymali się właśnie.

Tracker dotknął dłonią pokrywającej ścianę skóry. W tym miejscu wydawała się być bardziej elastyczna niż do tej pory, uginając się pod jego dotykiem.

\- To chyba tutaj - powiedział i sięgnął do buta po niewielki nóż.

\- Chyba…? - szepnął Sheppard, ale Wraith od razu uciszył go surowym spojrzeniem. Pułkownik skrzywił się tylko lekko i sięgnął po krótkofalówkę. - Mitchell?... Odpalaj co tam macie - powiedział do urządzenia.

\- Już się robi - odezwał się z głośnika znajomy głos, a potem jego właściciel odbezpieczył detonator.

Odbiornik przymocowany do ukrytych w podłodze luku pasażerskiego systemów zasilających, zamigotał szybko kilkakrotnie.

Wciąż trzymający się platformy w podwodnym hangarze, skoczek był jedyną maszyną, która pozostała na miejscu po tym, jak stacją została pozbawiona lewych wsporników. Uruchomione przez Camerona zaraz po przylocie magnetyczne zaczepy, pozwoliły mu uniknąć losu dartów, które ześlizgnęły się do wody.

Potężna eksplozja po raz kolejny wstrząsnęła całą stacją, lecz tym razem powodując znacznie poważniejsze szkody, niż poprzednie. Gigantyczna wyrwa, która pojawiła się w miejscu hangaru sprawiła, że zimne wody jeziora z impetem wtargnęły do środka, zalewając najpierw najbliższe korytarze, a potem przedzierając się wyżej, pochłaniając wszystko, na co natrafiły na swojej drodze. Nawet Szarych Żołnierzy.

Lecz ta eksplozja nie uszkodziła jedynie hangaru, ale także pomieszczenia nad nim, na kilku wyżej położonych poziomach. Słup dymu i ognia przedarł się nawet na zewnątrz, wzbijając się wysoko ku niebu.

Pułkownik Lorne i jego ludzie spoglądali ze swoich miejsc na to zjawisko z mieszanymi uczuciami. Tak potężny wybuch mógł odciąć drogę ucieczki ich ludziom, którzy wciąż znajdowali się w środku.

\- Tutaj Lorne… Żyjecie? - rzucił do mikrofonu krótkofalówki.

A potem nasłuchiwał. W pierwszych sekundach dobiegły go jedynie ciche trzaski, lecz po chwili, ku jego uldze, poprzez zakłócenia odezwał się znajomy głos Shepparda.

\- Tak… ale jesteśmy ciut zajęci - oznajmił pomiędzy dającymi się słyszeć w eterze strzałami. - Zbliżamy się powoli do wyjścia… Przygotujcie się na wsparcie.

\- Przyjąłem - odparł krótko Evan i rozłączył się. - Słyszeliście. Musimy ich osłaniać, zanim tu nie dotrą - zwrócił się do swoich ludzi i przygotował na otwarcie ognia do wroga.

Seria kolejnych wybuchów, będących efektem eksplozji skoczka, przebiegła przez całą długość stacji. Jeden z nich nastąpił niebezpiecznie blisko uciekinierów, powalając w prawdzie niewielki oddział żołnierzy Technicznych, na który się natknęli, lecz także pozostawił po sobie zwalisko metalowych elementów konstrukcji.

Skyfall uniósł głowę jako pierwszy, a potem spojrzał na leżącą pod nim Moonlight. Kiedy tylko dostrzegł eksplozję, zasłonił ją własnym ciałem. Dar Życia, który mu przekazała, sprawił, że jego system regeneracyjny działał na najwyższych obrotach… po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. Natomiast jej organizm wciąż powoli powracał do normy… co zapewne jeszcze długo potrwa. Dlatego też jeżeli siła wybuchu miałaby im zaszkodzić, Dowódca miał znacznie większe szanse na szybką regenerację ran niż młoda samica. Przynajmniej w ten sposób mógł się jej odwdzięczyć za poświęcenie, uznał.

\- Jesteś cała? - spytał zaniepokojony.

\- Tak - jęknęła. - Ale czy mógłbyś… zejść ze mnie? Jesteś ciężki - dodała.

\- Oczywiście… Wybacz - rzucił krótko i podniósł się, by pomóc jej wstać.

Pozostali także zaczęli powoli się podnosić, rozglądając się wokół poprzez chmurę dymu i pyłu.

\- Było blisko - powiedział Sheppard, podając Teyla dłoń, by pomóc jej wstać.

\- To chyba koniec - zauważyła, nasłuchując uważnie.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu minut zapanował spokój.

\- Możliwe… ale wolę tego nie sprawdzać - stwierdził Tracker i ruszył dalej, przedzierając się poprzez gąszcz powalonych, metalowych elementów i organicznego szkieletu.

Emmagan podążyła tuż za nim, a następnie cała reszta grupy. Zwałowisko ciągnęło się przez kilkanaście metrów, znacznie utrudniając i spowalniając ich ucieczkę. Na dodatek kończyło się zaporą ze zniszczonych elementów, całkowicie zagradzające im drogę.

Stary Wraith zaklął pod nosem.

\- Jest inna droga? - spytał Mitchell.

\- Niestety nie… Moglibyśmy zawrócić, ale wtedy ryzykujemy spotkanie z żołnierzami - mruknął i nagle spojrzał na Kiryka. - Blink, jak twoja zabawka?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na bransoletę. Po ulepszeniach wprowadzonych przez Shockwave, był w stanie znaczenie lepiej kontrolować poziom mocy urządzenia przy pomocy niewielkiego wskaźnika jej wysokości.

\- Ma ponad trzy-czwarte mocy - odparł.

\- Powinno więc wystarczyć - oznajmił tajemniczo Tracker i spojrzał poprzez powalone elementy na korytarz znajdujący się za barykadą. - Przeniesiesz nas na drugą stronę. Tylko na odległość tego zwałowiska.

Kiryk podszedł bliżej, także przyglądając się przeszkodzie.

\- Wszystkich na raz? - spytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak… Na tyle wystarczy mocy… Na moja prośbę Shockwave usunął zabezpieczenia, które wcześniej nie pozwalały na takie manewry bez pełnego naładowania się urządzenia.

\- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się McKay. - Hmm, musi być naprawdę dobry - stwierdził.

\- Jeden z najlepszych… Ale jest jeden mankament - dodał mniej optymistycznie.

\- Bransoleta zupełnie się wyczerpie i będzie całkiem bezużyteczna… do następnego naładowania - zauważył z tyłu Blaze, lekko ponurym głosem.

Oficer spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tak… A ładowanie potrwa bardzo długo, więc cokolwiek będzie się działo, będziemy musieli radzić sobie sami.

\- Czyli nic nowego - rzucił z nutą ironii Sheppard.

Kiryk wyprostował się i uniósł nieco ramię. Reszta otoczyła go ściśle, by móc go dotknąć. A kiedy wszyscy byli już gotowi, były uciekinier wziął głęboki oddech i uruchomił urządzenie… modląc się, aby Tracker miał rację i urządzenie zadziałało prawidłowo.

Chwile później byli już po drugiej stronie rumowiska. Każdy spojrzał szybko na siebie, czy ab na pewno wciąż jest w jednym kawałku.

Najstarszy zerknął szybko w głąb korytarza i wskazał gestem głowy drogę.

\- Tam… Wyjście powinno być za kilkadziesiąt metrów - oznajmił.

\- Więc lepiej się pospieszcie - odezwała się z nagle Mo, spoglądając w kierunku, z którego tu przyszli. - Żołnierze nadchodzą - dodała.

Spojrzeli w ta samą stronę. Spory oddział zmierzał właśnie szybkim truchtem wprost na nich, otwierając ogień. I gdyby nie ściana ze zniszczonych elementów konstrukcji stacji, zapewne większość z energetycznych pocisków sięgnęłaby celu. A mimo to kilka z nich zdołało prześliznąć się poprzez luki w zwałowisku. Szczeliny były zbyt małe dla uciekinierów, lecz wystarczająco duże dla kulistych pocisków z ogłuszaczy.

Pierwsze pociski roztrzaskały się o ścianę, gdzieś w oddali, lecz kolejne przeleciały niebezpiecznie blisko grupy. Natychmiast rozproszyli się, przylegając do ścian, by uniknąć trafienia i ruszyli biegiem dalej. Wyjście było niedaleko, lecz Szarz Żołnierze jeszcze bliżej.

Tracker jako pierwszy dobiegł do drzwi. Były zamknięte, a panel kontrolny w ścianie przepalony - nie miał więc możliwości otworzenia ich ani telepatycznie ani nawet manualnie. Jedyne, co im pozostało, to próbować rozsunąć drzwi. Złapał za krawędź jednego ze skrzydeł, a Skyfall za drugie, ciągnąc z całych sił. Dwie płyty drgnęły nieznacznie, tworząc niewielką szczelinę, przez którą wpadł jasny promień światła. Ronon i Kiryk dołączyli zaraz do nich, próbując wepchnąć drzwi w ścianę.

Któryś z żołnierzy wsunął granat pomiędzy grube, metalowe i organiczne pręty. Spora eksplozja wstrząsnęła korytarzem i po chwili słychać było, jak coś ciężkiego zwala się na ziemię. A kiedy chmura kurzu i dymu opadła wystarczająco, by znów dało się dostrzec to, co znajdowało się za nią, oczom uciekinierów ponownie ukazała się sterta połamanych elementów konstrukcji… lecz tym razem w zupełnie innej konfiguracji, pozwalającej Szarym Żołnierzom Midsummer, jeden po drugim przedostawać się na druga stronę.

\- Ciągnijcie - warknął Tracker poprzez zaciśnięte zęby, podczas gdy pozostali unieśli broń i otworzyli ogień.

Żołnierze Technicznych ruszyli właśnie biegiem w ich kierunku.

Poprzez półmrok korytarza, z obu jego krańców, zaczęły mknąć energetyczne pociski. Jeden z nich omal

nie trafił Teyla. Tylko szybka reakcja Johna pozwoliła jej uniknąć ogłuszenia. Pułkownik błyskawicznie pchnął kobietę do tyłu, niemal przygniatając ją do ściany, lecz dzięki temu oboje uniknęli strzału. Energetyczny pocisk rozpłynął się na ścianie tuż za plecami Shepparda.

Emmagan spojrzała w górę, nieco zmieszana bliskością mężczyzny.

\- Dzięki - szepnęła.

\- Nie ma za co - odpowiedział tym samym tonem, patrząc na nią badawczo i dopiero po chwili odsunął się.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały ciężko, kiedy dwa skrzydła postanowiły wreszcie ustąpić i wsunąć się w ścianę. Półmrok korytarza wypełnił blask słonecznego dnia, oślepiając w pierwszej chwili nie tylko uciekinierów, ale także Szarych Żołnierzy.

Strzały ucichły na moment, dając szansę na ewakuację.

\- Ruszać się! - ponaglił stanowczo Tracker, wypychając pospiesznie ludzi najbliżej niego na zewnątrz.

\- Nic nie widzę - jęknął Rodney, zasłaniając oczy dłonią, kiedy stary Wraith złapał go za ramie i wypchnął wprost w blask słonecznego dnia.

\- Po prostu biegnij! - rozkazał mu.

\- Łatwo mówić - mruknął McKay, niepewnie stawiając pierwsze kroki.

Tutaj, nad brzegiem jeziora, grunt pod jego stopami był mniej stabilny, niż twarda podłoga w naziemnej bazie Midsummer.

Nagle ktoś ponownie chwycił jego ramię i pociągnął go za sobą, zmuszając do biegu. Naukowiec zerknął w bok. Tylko dzięki fryzurze rozpoznał Sunblaze.

\- Pospiesz się - rzucił młody Wraith.

\- Ale ja wciąż ledwo co widzę…

\- Ja też… Ruszaj się - ponaglił go stanowczo.

\- To skąd wiesz gdzie biec?

\- Na wyczucie… Szkolono nas na takie sytuacje - odparł, wciąż ciągnąc mężczyzna za sobą.

\- Ale mnie nie - jęknął ponownie.

Ktoś ich wyprzedził i po kilkunastu metrach przykucnął, odwracając się przodem do stacji. Dopiero wtedy Rodney rozpoznał Trackera, który uniósł swój karabin i wystrzelił z niego. Mężczyzna nie odwrócił się, ale domyślił, że żołnierze Technicznych musieli być tuż za nimi… co zresztą po chwili potwierdził pierwszy z energetycznych pocisków, przelatujący nad jego głową.

Młody Wraith zerknął w bok.

\- Mo! Przejmij go! - rzucił i nagle zatrzymał się, by podobnie jak stary Wraith przykucnąć i zacząć strzelać do przeciwnika.

Moonlight bez słowa pochwyciła McKaya za ramię.

\- Nie zwalniaj… Musimy jak najszybciej dostać się za linię drzew - pouczyła go.

\- Szybciej już nie potrafię - niemal burknął, wciąż przysłaniając oczy dłonią.

Chociaż jego wzrok zaczynał już przyzwyczajać się do nowego światła, to jednak słońce wciąż jeszcze go oślepiało na tyle, by utrudnić mu poruszanie się.

Przyglądający się temu wszystkiemu z góry Lorne, odłożył lornetkę i złapał za karabin.

\- Pora na nas, panowie - rzucił i także wystrzelił.

Automatyczna broń robiła znacznie więcej hałasu, w przeciwieństwie do ogłuszaczy Wraith, jednak miała także swoje zalety. Celny strzał miał znacznie większe szanse na wyeliminowanie przeciwnika permanentnie, bez obawy, że za kilka minut podniesie się, ponownie gotowy do walki. Cała sztuka polegała jednak na tym, aby trafić w odpowiednie miejsce - najlepiej w głowę.

\- Lau… Uruchomcie silniki - rzucił do krótkofalówki Lorne. - Niebawem tam będziemy.

\- Tak, sir - odpowiedział mu z mikrofonu męski głos i jedyny pozostały na pokładzie skoczka żołnierz, zaczął uruchamiać systemy maszyny, opuszczając jednocześnie osłonę.

Pojazd przypominający ściętą ukośnie z jednej strony tubę, znowu stał się widzialny dla otoczenia. Tak samo, jak drugi, stojący w pobliżu niego.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 48**

 ** _Ewakuacja_.**

 **\- W** ysłaliśmy myśliwce w kierunku bazy Midsummer - oznajmiła Nightstorm z typową dla Królowych Wraith wyniosłością, spoglądając na twarz ludzkiego samca widniejącą na głównym ekranie mostku jej statku. - Mają za zadanie chronić naszych i wasze pojazdy za wszelką cenę… Ale jeżeli ewakuacja będzie się przeciągała, będę zmuszona wydać rozkaz ostrzału z orbity - dodała, już spokojniej i jakby z nutą niechęci, zauważył Caldwell.

\- Rozumiem - odparł żołnierz.

Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, kiedy przerwał mu Drugi Nawigator.

\- Moja Królowo… wykryto otwierające się okno hiperprzestrzenne - poinformował.

Nightstorm spojrzała na niego, a Caldwell przez duże okno swojego mostka. Major Marks właśnie przedstawił mu ten sam raport. Pułkownik przyglądał się, jak zielonkawe okno hiperprzestrzenne otwiera się w pobliżu planety, wypuszczając ze swojego wnętrza jeden hiveship i kilka towarzyszących mu krążowników. Chwile później pojawiły się dwa kolejne, w podobnej obstawie. Jednak największym zaskoczeniem było dla nich wykrycie wśród tej małej floty jednej, w pełni metalowej konstrukcji.

Pułkownik pochylił się do przodu.

\- Czy to azgardzki statek? - spytał w końcu z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak, sir - odparł major. - Sensory potwierdzają obecność statku klasy Bilskirnir… Podnoszą osłony i ładują broń - dodał.

\- Czerwony alarm… Pełna gotowość bojowa - polecił pułkownik i spojrzał na ekran, na którym widniała twarz Królowej. - My zajmiemy się tymi małymi zdrajcami. Resztę pozostawiamy wam.

\- Rozumiem… Ale nie wysyłajcie do walki swoich myśliwców. Nie wiemy dokładnie jaką bronią dysponuje flota Midsummer, więc możemy być zmuszeni w każdej chwili do ewakuacji - wyjaśniła.

\- W porządku - rzekł Caldwell i spojrzał ponownie na swojego oficera. - Cała moc w osłony… Obsadzić wszystkie działka… Marks, w każdej chwili bądź gotów zabrać nas stąd.

Ten nie odpowiedział. Skinął tylko potakująco głową i ponownie powrócił do analizowania danych na ekranie swojego komputera.

Obraz na monitorze mostka Nemesis zmienił się i Nightstorm przez chwile badawczo przyglądała się przybyłej flocie.

\- Powiadom resztę, żeby wysłali do walki wszystkie myśliwce - poleciła, nawet nie spoglądając na swojego Dowódcę. - To mniejsza strata niż utrata któregoś ze statków - dodała i spojrzała na Pierwszego Nawigatora. - Coldsun, spróbuj skontaktować się ze skoczkiem na planecie. W razie potrzeby niech ewakuują się przez wrota.

\- Tak, Moja Królowo - odparł Wraith i natychmiast zabrał się za wykonywanie jej poleceń.

Nightstorm ponownie spojrzała na główny ekran. Myśliwce ze statków obu flot wystartowały właśnie z hangarów, wypełniając przestrzeń niczym potężne roje owadów. Pierwsze pociski rozbłysły na ich pancerzach, zamieniając na moment kilka z nich w chmurę ognia.

\- Jeśli będziesz miała jeszcze jakieś dobre pomysły… jestem otwarta na propozycje… pułkownik Carter - odezwała się w końcu i zerknęła przez ramię na stojącą z tyłu kobietę.

\- Na razie mam tylko jeden: nie dajmy się głupio zabić - odpowiedziała Sam, podchodząc bliżej i także uważnie obserwując na ekranie przebieg walki.

Kiedy pół godziny temu Nightstorm posłała po nią transportowiec na hive Alabaster, nikt nie miał pojęcia czego jedna z Królowych z Szarej Rady może chcieć od ludzkiej samicy. Dlatego też z mieszanymi uczuciami przekroczyła próg jej sali tronowej.

Królowa stała wraz z kilkoma oficerami przy jednym z dużych ekranów na bocznej ścianie, omawiając kwestie ataku na bazę Midsummer. Kiedy tylko kobieta podeszła bliżej, spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Samantha rozmawiała już z nią kiedyś, kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy wspólnie z Wraith próbowali sprowadzić z powrotem trzech przymusowych między-wymiarowych podróżników. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy spotkała się z tyloma Królowymi Wraith… i to w jednym miejscu. I jako jedna z pierwszych spotkała Nightstorm, chociaż wtedy żadne z nich nawet nie przypuszczało jak ważną osobistością jest ona w społeczeństwie Wraith. Także jej zachowanie nie wskazywało na to, by była kimś szczególnym. Zawsze ze spokojem wysłuchiwała propozycji ludzi… i ku ich wielkiemu zaskoczeniu na wiele z nich się zgadzała… Nawet, kiedy wydawały się być szalone, jak na standardy Wraith.

Jednak teraz jej pytanie było jeszcze większym zaskoczeniem dla Carter:

\- Czy masz jakieś sugestie odnośnie strategii jaką powinniśmy obrać w tej sytuacji, pułkownik Carter? - spytała spokojnie.

Kobieta zająknęła się w pierwszej chwili, spoglądając niepewnie na te wszystkie wpatrujące się w nią twarze Wraith.

\- Wybacz… ale nie rozumiem dlaczego mnie oto pytasz - powiedziała w końcu, niepewna sytuacji.

\- Poprzednio twoje sugestie okazywały się bardzo trafne - wyjaśniła Nightstorm. - Starałaś się znaleźć rozwiązanie odpowiadające obu stronom. Dlatego i teraz ciekawa jestem twoich propozycji.

Sam znowu zamilkła na chwilę, próbując otrząsnąć się z tego niewielkiego szoku. Do tej pory nie słyszała o przypadku, aby Królowa Wraith prosiła człowieka o radę.

\- No cóż… Po pierwsze postarałabym się zwiększyć naszym ludziom szansę ucieczki… zanim przystąpicie do ostatecznego planu, jakim jest ostrzał bazy z orbity - odpowiedziała, rozpoczynając półgodzinna naradę.

Tylko ona i piątka Wraith, którzy słuchali w skupieniu wszystkich jej sugestii, jakby była jedną z nich. A teraz, kiedy stała u boku Królowej na mostku Nemesis, obserwowała wraz z nią jak hiveships Technicznych ustawiają się bokiem do przeciwnika, by móc rozpocząć ostrzał z dział pokładowych. Blado-niebieskie kule energii wystrzeliły z otworów w kadłubie.

Walka rozgorzała na dobre, zarówno tutaj na orbicie planety, jak i na jej powierzchni.

Moonlight i Teyla pierwsze wbiegły na pokład skoczka. Siedzący za sterami Azjata spojrzał na nie.

\- Reszta zaraz będzie - poinformowała go młoda samica Wraith i zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, na włazie skoczka pojawiły się kolejne osoby.

McKay zwalił się na siedzenie, z trudem łapiąc powietrze.

\- Dlaczego nie mogli mi wmówić, że mam rewelacyjną kondycję - wysapał w końcu.

Teyla usiadła obok niego, lekko rozbawiona jego słowami.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytała z troską.

\- Poza tym, że właśnie wyplułem płuca? Dobrze - odparł z ironią.

Mo uśmiechnęła się i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Kilku żołnierzy z ekipy Lornea właśnie wbiegło na pokład drugiego skoczka. Reszta wciąż prowadziła wymianę ognia z Szarymi Żołnierzami, których zdawało się przybywać, zamiast ubywać. Midsummer musiała wysłać za nimi wszystkie oddziały, pomyślała.

Gdzieś na samym końcu dostrzegła Trackera i Teal'ca, stojących na pierwszej linii ognia.

\- Na co oni czekają - mruknęła zdenerwowana.

"Pospieszcie się" - rzuciła w myślach do Najstarszego. - "Większość jest już przy skoczkach" - poinformowała go.

"Rozumiem" - odparł krótko i zerknął na Jaffa.

\- Wycofujemy się - skinął w bok głową.

Teal'c nie odpowiedział. Obaj natychmiast odwrócili się na pięcie i zaczęli biec dalej, osłaniani przez pozostałych. Tutaj, wśród drzew porastających wyspę, mieli większe możliwości schronienia się i szansę na unikniecie strzału, niż wcześniej, w pobliżu stacji, na otwartej przestrzeni. Dlatego też każdy z nich korzystał w pełni z tej możliwości, manewrując między roślinnością lub kryjąc się za potężnymi pniami drzew.

I nagle, niczym za dotknięciem klawisza pauzy, stary Wraith zatrzymał się gwałtownie w miejscu.

Jaffa zwolnił, patrząc jak Tracker nasłuchuje i wyraźnie szuka czegoś wzrokiem w oddali… A potem, równie nagle jak się zatrzymał, zerwał się z miejsca, pędząc przed siebie. Lecz nie w kierunku czekających na nich skoczków, a ku rozpościerającemu się za gęstym lasem jezioru.

Teal'c nigdy wcześniej nie widział, aby jakikolwiek Wraith pędził tak szybko, jak ten oficer.

\- Tracker! - krzyknął za nim, zatrzymując się i z niedowierzaniem patrząc na to, co robi Wraith. - Tracker! - powtórzył głośniej, przykuwając tym samym uwagę pozostałych.

Sheppard spojrzał w prawo i zaklął pod nosem.

\- Co on do cholery wyprawia? - warknął poirytowany.

"Co się stało? " - spytał w myślach Skyfall, zaniepokojony jego zachowaniem.

"Tam jest Raptor… Wyczuwam go" - odparł krótko, zanim zniknął w gęstwinie wielkich paproci.

\- Znalazł Raptora - poinformował pozostałych Dowódca i zanim pułkownik zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, także zerwał się z miejsca.

\- Wracajcie do skoczków… Ja za nimi pójdę - rzucił Mitchell.

Kucając wraz z Rononem za wielkim, powalonym pniem, przyjął pozycje najbardziej wysuniętą w kierunku jeziora. Zerknął szybko na przemykających miedzy drzewami Szarych Żołnierzy i poderwał się z miejsca.

\- Idę z nimi! - dodał niespodziewanie Dex i pobiegł za oficerem.

\- Jasne… Rozpraszajcie się po całej wyspie - fuknął Sheppard. - Jeszcze ktoś? - dodał, zerkając na Sunblaze.

\- To nie było by zbyt rozsądne - stwierdził spokojnie. - Powinniśmy wracać do skoczków i osłaniać ich podczas powrotu - dodał i ruszył biegiem dalej.

\- Przynajmniej jeden trzeźwo myślący - mruknął John i podążył za nim wraz z Jaffa.

Znajdujący się nieco dalej ludzie Lornea wciąż ostrzeliwali zbliżających się żołnierzy Technicznych, umożliwiając ostatniej grupce przemieszczenie się bliżej punktu zbornego.

Tracker zatrzymał się gwałtownie, wczepiając swoje pazury w pień drzewa. Droga urwała się nagle, kończąc stromą, kamienna skarpą, z której rozpościerał się widok na rozległe wody błękitnego jezioro.

Spojrzał w dół. Pomiędzy skałami poruszał się czarny kształt.

"Rapi?" - spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Kształt zatrzymał się i wychylił spomiędzy głazów... a potem Wraith wyszczerzył ostre zęby w szerokim uśmiechu do brata.

"Byłem pewien, że nie żyjesz" - dodał z wyraźna ulgą. - "Czułem, jak odchodzisz…"

"Bo tak było" - odparł, ruszając dalej.

"Więc jakim cudem?"

"Podobno to jeszcze nie mój czas" - powiedział tajemniczo.

Tracker zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się nad słowami brata.

"Ona ci pomogła? " - spytał w końcu.

"Tak".

"I pozostali pozwolili jej na to? "

"Cóż… Raczej nie… Ale nie złamała zasad. Nie zrobiła niczego, do czego nie byłaby zdolna wcześniej, więc nie mieli prawa się czepiać".

"Teoretycznie tak" - mruknął i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. - "Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, braciszku".

Raptor zatrzymał się na chwilę i ponownie spojrzał w górę.

"Ciebie także".

Tracker chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł szelest liści za jego plecami. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, unosząc broń. Skyfall zatrzymał się gwałtownie na ten widok.

\- To tylko my - rzucił i zerknął za niego. - Naprawdę go znalazłeś? - spytał, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Tak… Wspina się do góry - wyjaśnił, zerkając w dół.

Dwaj mężczyźni także podeszli bliżej, nachylając się i spoglądając w dół.

\- A niech mnie - rzucił Mitchell. - Twarde z was sukinkoty - parsknął.

\- Tak samo jak z nich - oznajmił Ronon, spoglądając w kierunku lasu.

Pozostali odwrócili się. Pomiędzy drzewami przemieszczali się żołnierze technicznych, szybko zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nimi, a uciekinierami.

Tracker zerknął w dół. Raptor był już zaledwie kilka metrów poniżej.

\- Pospiesz się! Mamy towarzystwo! - zawołał i skrył się za pniem drzewa, gotowy do obrony.

\- Łatwo ci mówić! - skwitował Wraith, chwytając gwałtownie skał, kiedy jedna jego stopa ześlizgnęła się z niewielkiej półki skalnej.

Szarzy Żołnierze zatrzymali się, kryjąc za drzewami i otworzyli ogień ze swoich karabinów. Świst energetycznych pocisków i wystrzał z jednego karabinu maszynowego rozległ się po okolicy, płosząc liczne stado niewielkich, ptakopodobnych stworzeń.

Ale nie tylko tam trwała wymiana ognia. Ostatnia grupa wbiegła na pokład dwóch skoczków, osłaniana przez tych, którzy znajdowali się już na ich pokładzie.

\- A gdzie reszta? - spytał Lorne, stojąc na opuszczonym włazie.

\- Poszli po Raptora - wyjaśnił John i wszedł do środka.

\- To on żyje? - spytała z niedowierzaniem Teyla.

\- Według Trackera tak - rzucił i spojrzał na Mo.

Na jej twarzy pojawiło się skupienie. Zdawała się spoglądać gdzieś przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem.

\- Żyje - powiedziała po chwili z wyraźna ulga i uśmiechnęła się. - Wspina się po skarpie… Reszta czeka na niego. Są atakowani przez Szarych Żołnierzy - dodała i spojrzała na pułkownika. - Mam pomysł jak ich stamtąd zabrać… Podlecimy do skarpy zamaskowanymi skoczkami.

\- Zgoda… To lepsze, niż czekanie tutaj - powiedział i usiadł w fotelu drugiego pilota. - Zbierajmy się zanim ta zgraja nas tutaj dopadnie.

\- Będziemy tuz za wami - rzucił Lorne i szybko przebiegł do drugiego skoczka. - Zmywamy się stąd, chłopcy! - dodał, wbiegając do środka.

Dwie maszyny uniosły się nieco ponad powierzchnię, zanim jeszcze ich włazy zdążyły się zamknąć, w samą porę unikając spotkania z nadbiegającymi żołnierzami. W prawdzie cały oddział otworzył ogień do odlatujących maszyn, jednak moc karabinów ogłuszających była zbyt mała, aby nawet ten zmasowany atak mógł wyrządzić skoczom jakąkolwiek szkodę. Energetyczne pociski po prostu rozbijały się o kadłub, niczym o pole siłowe. A kiedy tylko maszyny wzbiły się wystarczająco wysoko, uruchomiły swoje pole maskujące, rozpływając się w powietrzu niczym amfora i pozostawiając żołnierzy Technicznych za sobą.

\- Mo, prowadź - polecił John.

Młoda samica podeszła bliżej, stając za jego fotelem.

\- Bardziej w lewo, na skraj wyspy - powiedziała.

Kierujący skoczkiem mężczyzna skierował go we wskazanym kierunku, a siedzący obok Sheppard wyciągnął krótkofalówkę.

\- Mitchell? Żyjecie tam jeszcze? - spytał żartobliwie.

\- Chwilowo jeszcze tak - odezwał się z głośnika głos.

\- Tak trzymać. Lecimy po was.

\- Przyjąłem - odparł krótko i rozłączył się.

Nie miał czasu na pogawędkę. Ilość atakujących ich żołnierzy znacznie się zwiększyła, a kilku z nich przedarło się nawet niebezpiecznie blisko.

\- Jak tam nasza zguba? - spytał, zerkając na Trackera.

\- Już prawie na miejscu! - odezwał się z dołu znajomy głos.

\- To dobrze, bo robi się tutaj na prawdę gorąco! - oznajmił. - Skąd oni się biorą? Rozmnażają się jak króliki - warknął i rozejrzał się pospiesznie po okolicy.

Próbował znaleźć jakiś sposób, aby szybciej pozbyć się przynajmniej tych żołnierzy, którzy znajdowali się najbliżej nich, lecz jak na złość nikt nie zabrał ze sobą granatu, którego mógłby użyć, pomyślał poirytowany i nagle jego wzrok utkwił na w połowie nadłamanym pniu sporego drzewa. Gdyby udało mu się powalić je do końca, runęłoby wprost na grupkę Szarych Żołnierzy.

\- Osłaniajcie mnie - zawołał nagle i zerkając na atakujących żołnierzy, szybko przemieścił się bardziej w lewo, bliżej drzewa.

Kilka energetycznych pocisków przemknęło tuż obok niego, ale na swoje szczęście w porę skrył się za sporym pniem. Po chwili wyjrzał zza niego. Pozostała trójka zajęła Szarych walką, więc wystrzelił ze swojego karabinu do pnia.

\- Co on robi? - spytał Raptor, dając nura za powalony pień tuz obok brata.

\- Też chciałbym wiedzieć - mruknął Tracker.

Szybka seria z broni Mitchella poważnie uszkodziła i tak już nadłamane drzewo, które jeszcze mocniej pochyliło się w dół. Dopiero wtedy pozostali zrozumieli co planuje pułkownik. Mężczyzna powtórzył wystrzały i po chwili w całej okolicy rozległ się odgłos łamanego drewna, a potem drzewo z hukiem runęło na ziemię, przygniatając swoimi grubymi konarami grupkę żołnierzy Midsummer.

Raptor uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Mówiłem ci, że _Voca_ : Gambler idealnie do niego pasuje - stwierdził beztrosko.

\- Przecież wcale nie oponowałem - odparł spokojnie pomiędzy kolejnymi strzałami.

\- Jemu też nadaliście wasze imię? - wtrącił lekko zdegustowany Ronon.

\- A co? Zazdrościsz? - parsknął Raptor.

\- Jakbym miał czego - mruknął Dex.

\- To dobrze… Hardplayer - rzucił, wciąż rozbawiony.

Satedanin spojrzał na niego zaskoczony… a potem zmarszczył wściekle brwi.

\- Nie potrzebuję waszego imienia - warknął.

Tracker chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy niespodziewanie zza ich pleców wyleciało kilka dron Lantean, przelatując nad nimi i trafiając wprost w liczny oddział Szarych Żołnierzy. Przerwali ostrzał, odwracając się. Na skraju skarpy unosiły się dwa skoczki, jeden odwrócony przodem, a drugi tyłem do nich, kończąc właśnie opuszczanie włazu.

\- Podrzucić was gdzieś, chłopcy? - rzucił wesoło Sheppard.

\- W sama porę! - zawoła Mitchell, podnosząc się z miejsca z wyraźna ulgą.

\- Pospieszcie się… Techniczni właśnie wypuścili swoje myśliwce - ponaglił John.

Cała piątka szybko podbiegła do maszyny, by wejść na jej pokład. Oba skoczki ponownie uruchomiły pole maskujące i pomknęły ponad jezioro, szybko oddalając się od naziemnej stacji Królowej Midsummer. Zrujnowana, przechylona na jedną stronę konstrukcja wyglądała niczym wrak okrętu wyrzucony na brzeg morza. Lecz mimo to z jej wnętrza wciąż były zdolne do wylotu myśliwce, otaczając niewielki transportowiec niczym chmara natrętnych owadów swojego żywiciela.

\- Midsummer ucieka? - rzucił Sheppard.

\- Albo to przynęta, aby ujawnić naszą pozycję - stwierdził spokojnie Raptor. - Nie ryzykujmy… To nie jest warte naszej śmierci.

\- Racja - przyznał i spojrzał na odczyty z ekranu. - W naszą stronę leci spora grupa dartów.

\- Zostały wysłane z naszych hiveships - poinformowała Moonlight. - Mają umożliwić nam ucieczkę…

Przerwała na moment, kiedy eskadra myśliwców otworzyła ogień do przeciwnika, mijając zamaskowane skoczki w odległości zaledwie kilkudziesięciu metrów. Nad jeziorem rozpoczęła się regularna wymiana ognia, kiedy energetyczne pociski jeden strony starały się dosięgnąć drugiej.

\- Na orbicie także trwa walka - dodała. - Przybyły hive Midsummer… W razie konieczności mamy się ewakuować przez wrota.

\- Skąd wiesz? - spytał zaskoczony, ale zaraz potem dodał. - Nie ważne… Wciąż zapominam o tej waszej telepatii - mruknął.

Mo uśmiechnęła się lekko, rozbawiona.

\- Skoro i tak lecimy w kierunku równiny, to zobaczmy, czy uda się nam wydostać stąd przez wrota - zaproponowała. - Na orbicie jest niezła jatka.

Sheppard spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi.

\- Niezła jatka? - powtórzył. - I daj tu Wraith dostęp do ziemskiej terminologii.

\- Tak… W tym akurat się z tobą zgadzam - mruknął z tyłu z dezaprobatą Skyfall.

Pozostali spojrzeli na niego.

\- Ja tam lubię ich slang - skwitowała beztrosko młoda samica.

\- Zauważyłem - wymamrotał.

\- Pomijając kwestie nazewnictwa, walka to walka - wtrącił spokojnie Tracker. - A Midsummer ma do dyspozycji dobrych strategów… I nie jest głupia. Zapewne obstawili już wrota myśliwcami - zauważył.

\- Ale i tak będziemy tam szybciej, niż na orbicie - powiedziała z tyłu Teyla.

Wraith spojrzał na nią przez ramię.

\- Tak.

\- W takim razie nie mamy większego wyboru: walka tutaj lub unikanie trafienia na orbicie… nawet przy kamuflażu.

\- Słuszna uwaga - przyznał.

\- Proponuje wypuścić na nich tyle dron ile się da, zanim dolecimy do wrót - dodał Cameron. - To zwiększy nasze szanse na prześlizgnięcie się.

Pilotujący skoczka żołnierz, spojrzał na niego nieco wystraszony.

\- Nie mam zbyt dużej wprawy w walce skoczkiem - wtrącił ostrożnie, a pozostali spojrzeli na niego. - Do tej pory byłem zawsze drugim pilotem - wyjaśnił.

\- Zmiataj - rzucił spokojnie Sheppard, wstając ze swojego fotela. - Mitchell, siadaj tutaj - polecił, zajmując miejsce młodego pilota.

Pułkownik bez słowa zajął jego fotel.

Tafla potężnego jeziora skończyła się, a jej miejsce zastąpił gęsty las porastający spore wzgórze i część rozległej równiny, pośrodku której stał ich cel: gwiezdne wrota.

John uruchomił czujniki dalekiego zasięgu. Na holograficznym ekranie pojawił się topograficzny obraz okolicy… i kilkanaście małych, czerwonych punkcików.

\- Są - mruknął. - Jest chyba z dwadzieścia.

\- Dwadzieścia trzy - poprawił go Raptor.

Sheppard zerknął na niego przez ramie, ale nic nie powiedział. Uruchomił natomiast łączność z drugim skoczkiem.

\- Lorne… Ile macie dron? - spytał.

\- Chwileczkę - odezwał się z głośnika męski głos. - Osiem… Dwie już zużyliśmy - dodał po chwili.

\- Razem osiemnaście… Chyba nie jest źle - stwierdził. - Plan jest taki: wrót pilnuje 23 darty… Walimy do nich z wszystkiego co mamy, aktywujemy wrota i zwiewamy.

\- Brzmi sensownie - stwierdził głos. - Gdzie lecimy?... Pytam, żeby wiedzieć na co się szykować.

W skoczku zapadła chwilowa cisza.

\- Planeta Szarej Rady - odezwała się niespodziewanie Mo, wzbudzając konsternacje pozostałych. - Wrota znajdują się na orbicie… tak samo jak naprawcza stacja orbitalna i przynajmniej kilka hiveships, które dadzą nam schronienie. Będziemy więc mogli wlecieć jeden za drugim… A jeżeli jakieś myśliwce polecą za nami, zajmą się nimi nasi - wyjaśniła. - Poinformuję babkę o naszym planie.

\- Jak dla mnie może być - stwierdził John. - Zacznijmy więc rock'n'roll - dodał i przyspieszył lotu.

W oddali można już było dostrzec strzegącą wrót eskadrę myśliwców, która szczelnie otaczała metalowy okrąg wyrastający z ziemi.

\- Tylko nie ostrzelajcie wrót - mruknął do komunikatora, uruchamiając jednocześnie wyrzutnię dron.

\- Postaramy się - odparł z głośnika Lorne.

\- Mo, zaczynaj wybierać adres - polecił, a młoda samica bez słowa podeszła do konsoli.

Pierwsze drony opuściły swój dotychczasowy schowek na obu burtach skoczka i pomknęły w kierunku myśliwców Technicznych. Zasiadający za ich sterami piloci zareagowali niemal od razu, otwierając ogień ze swoich dział. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do jednotorowego lotu energetycznych pocisków, drony swobodnie mogły zmieniać swoje położenie, zanim sięgnęły celu. Dzięki temu pierwsze maszyny szybko zmieniły się w chmurę ognia.

Jednak to, co niekoniecznie musiało zaszkodzić małym, zwinnym dronom, stanowiło znacznie większy problem dla znacznie już większego skoczka. W prawdzie obaj piloci usilnie starali się uniknąć trafienia, to jednak i tak kilka pocisków otarło się o kadłuby maszyn. Nie było więc sensu dłużej utrzymywać pola maskującego. Znacznie bardziej przydatne było dla nich w tej chwili pole siłowe, które mogło ochronić ich przed chociaż częścią trafień.

Moonlight wybrała ostatni symbol na konsoli DHD i skupiła się na moment, by wysłać swojej babce jedną, krótką wiadomość.

Stojąca na mostku swojego hive Królowa otworzyła na moment szerzej oczy, a potem spojrzała na Pierwszego Nawigatora. Kolejna eksplozja ponownie wstrząsnęła całym statkiem.

\- Powiadom resztę, że odlatujemy - rozkazała. - Dotarli do wrót.

\- Tak, Moja Królowo - odpowiedział posłusznie oficer i zaczął wystukiwać odpowiednie komendy.

Tym razem to Nightstorm skupiła myśli na swojej wnuczce, odpowiadając jej.

Mo uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust i spojrzała ponownie przez okno skoczka.

Zbliżali się właśnie do tafli wrót, chociaż wciąż pod obszczałem dwóch ostatnich myśliwców Technicznych. W prawdzie Sheppard próbował wykorzystać ten sam manewr, którego użył podczas ich pierwszego spotkanie z Wraith, to jednak teraz, kiedy skoczki zawróciły, nie mogli już zbytnio manewrować, by uniknąć trafienia. Byli zbyt blisko wrót i John musiał utrzymać maszynę w prostej linii, aby bezpiecznie mogli przedostać się na druga stronę.

Ostatnia wystrzelona przez Lornea drona uszkodziła jeden z atakujących ich myśliwców, rzucając nim przypadkowo o drugi. Dwie maszyny zderzyły się ze sobą, tworząc razem spora chmurę ognia. Ale i tak spośród ostatniej oddanej przez nie salwy, jeden z pocisków trafił wprost w skoczka, wzbudzając w jej wnętrzu serię wyładowań z uszkodzonych systemów.

\- Trzymajcie się! - zawołał pułkownik, kiedy z obu silników wystrzeliła chmura gęstego dymu.

Musiał je jednak ukryć, aby móc przelecieć przez wrota. W całym kokpicie rozległ się dźwięk alarmu. Najwyraźniej nie był to dobry pomysł, stwierdził, modląc się, aby tylko dali radę przelecieć przez wrota.

Oba skoczki, jeden po drugim, wbiły się w wodną taflę wrót, znikając w jej wnętrzu.

Po chwili urządzenie wyłączyło się, a nad rozległa równiną znowu zapanował spokój.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 49**

 ** _Zyski i straty_.**

 **P** rzez krótką chwilę pułkownik Lorne miał wrażenie, że w całym kokpicie zapadła grobowa cisza, którą po chwili ponownie przerwał donośny dźwięk alarmu.

Obie maszyny wystrzeliły z wrót wprost w kosmiczną przestrzeń i oficer natychmiast wysunął silniki. Spora chmura dymu ponownie buchnęła po obu stronach kadłuba, a towarzyszące jej wewnątrz skoczka wyładowania, poraziły kilku żołnierzy. Ich towarzysze natychmiast ruszyli im z pomocą.

A potem cała aparatura odmówiła posłuszeństwa i wyłączyła się. Wewnątrz skoczka ponownie zapanowała cisza… i mrok.

\- Lorne? Wszystko w porządku? - rzucił do komunikatora Sheppard, lecz pomimo oczekiwania nikt mu nie odpowiedział. - Musiała paść im łączność - warknął.

\- Nasz skoczek też ledwo zipie - wymamrotał Cameron.

\- Powiadomię stację naprawczą, żeby wysłali po nas holownik - oznajmił Tracker.

\- Niech przygotują się także do napraw naszych statków - dodała Mo. - Sądzę, że kilka porządnie oberwało.

\- Z pewnością - niemal mruknął stary Wraith i skupił się na swoim zadaniu.

Sheppard wyjrzał mocniej przez okno, próbując zlokalizować drugi skoczek na tle kilku hiveships znajdujących się na orbicie geostacjonarnej planety Rady.

\- Tam - wskazała samica. - Dryfuje.

\- My zaraz też będziemy - mruknął Mitchell i jakby w odpowiedzi na jego słowa, wszystkie systemy na pokładzie ich maszyny zaczęły się wyłączać. - Zasilanie całkiem padło - wyjaśnił, również spoglądając poprzez okno, lecz teraz na potężną konstrukcję, która właśnie zaczęła przesłaniać im cały widok.

Orbitalna stacja naprawcza Wraith przypominała kształtem gigantycznego, płaskiego kraba, którego wygięte odnóża zwisały bezwładnie w kosmicznej przestrzeni, a z grzbietu wyrastało kilka pąkli.

\- Jest ogromna… Większa niż hiveships? - spytał.

\- Tak… Prawdopodobnie obecnie ostatnia, jaka istnieje - wyjaśniła Mo, podchodząc bliżej. - Kiedyś były cztery, ale zawsze kontrolowali je Techniczni. Ta została tylko dlatego, że nie mieli odwagi przybyć tutaj po nią… Służyłam na niej prawie dwa lata… To zupełnie inna bajka niż naprawy na hive.

\- Ciekawe czy pozwoliliby mi ją zobaczyć - odezwał się niespodziewanie McKay, stając obok niej i również uważnie przyglądając się stacji.

\- Mogę popytać… O ile obiecasz, że nie wysadzisz jej w powietrze - zadrwiła.

Rodney spojrzał na nią ponuro.

\- Ha, ha, ha… bardzo zabawne.

\- Mnie rozśmieszyło - stwierdził Cameron.

Naukowiec chciał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle cały skoczek zadrżał, a nad nimi rozległy się odgłosy czegoś, co ocierało się o kadłub.

\- To tylko holownik - poinformowała Mo i usadowiła się na najbliższym wolnym miejscu.

Siedzący na jednym z najdalszych miejsc Ronon cały czas przyglądał się Raptorowi. Stary Wraith starał się go ignorować, lecz w końcu nawet on nie wytrzymał.

\- Tak? - westchnął w końcu ciężko. - Znów masz jakiś problem, Rononie Dex? - spytał spokojnie, lecz z nuta ironii.

\- Tylko jeden - odparł. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - spytał.

\- Co?

\- Dlaczego wziąłeś na siebie tamten strzał? - spytał typowym dla niego, lekko ponurym tonem.

\- Oh… O to ci chodzi - niemal mruknął i uśmiechnął się ledwo zauważalnie kącikiem ust. - A co? Tak bardzo spieszy ci się do spotkania z przodkami w zaświatach? - parsknął.

\- Nie… Ale to nie jest odpowiedź.

Stary Wraith wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

\- Powiedzmy, że to stare przyzwyczajenie… podczas takich akcji.

\- Chronić ludzi? - niemal parsknął mężczyzna.

\- Nie… Chronić towarzyszy broni… Wy przecież robicie to samo, prawda? - zauważył, znów z lekko drwiącym tonem. - A podczas tej akcji byliśmy jedną drużyną.

\- Wraith chronią tylko sami siebie - burknął. - Ludzie was nie obchodzą.

\- Doprawdy?... Hmm, szkoda, że nikt mi o tym nie powiedział przez ostatnie jedenaście tysięcy lat - parsknął Raptor i usadowił się wygodniej na swoim miejscu.

\- Drwisz sobie ze mnie, Wraith? - warknął, pochylając się do przodu.

\- Ronon… - upomniał go Sheppard. Satedanin zerknął na niego, a pułkownik pokręcił tylko nieco głową. - Odpuść sobie, co?

Nie odpowiedział. Zacisnął tylko zęby, krzywiąc się w grymasie niezadowolenia i zaciskając palce na swojej broni. Miał wielką ochotę wystrzelić z niej, prosto w ten szyderczy uśmiech Raptora… ale wtedy nie byłby lepszy od tych, których nienawidził: od Wraith.

Zresztą, coś w słowach tego starego Wraith sprawiło, że miał jeszcze większy mętlik w głowie, niż do tej pory, z powodu jego zachowania.

" _Szkoda, że nikt mi o tym nie powiedział przez ostatnie jedenaście tysięcy lat_ " - te słowa wciąż rozbrzmiewały echem w jego umyśle.

.

.

 **M** idsummer podeszła do jednego z niewielu wciąż działających monitorów, przedzierając się przez porozrzucane wszędzie zarówno metalowe jak i organiczne elementy konstrukcji.

Mostek wyglądał tak samo, jak cała reszta stacji: niczym jedno wielkie pobojowisko. Krzątający się wokół Wraith próbowali pospiesznie przywrócić do działania jak najwięcej systemów, ale z każdą kolejną minuta stawało się dla nich jasne, że być może będą musieli opuścić to miejsce. Po tych wszystkich eksplozjach, jakie zafundowała im ekipa z Atlantydy oraz wysłannicy Szarej Rady, miesiące ich ciężkiej pracy można było powoli spisywać na marne.

Królowa spojrzała na obraz przedstawiający oblicze kruchej, szarej istoty o dużych, czarnych oczach.

\- Twój plan się nie powiódł - rzekł Azgardczyk. - Słyszałem, że człowiek zdołał uciec.

\- Twój także - wysyczała przez zęby. - Słyszałam, że wszystkie ich statki zdołały uciec - odparła drwiąco.

\- Próba zniszczenia ich spowodowałaby jeszcze większe straty - odparł obojętnie. - Był z nimi ludzki okręt wyposażony w naszą technologię.

\- Tak, wiem…Dedal - burknęła. - Już kilkakrotnie spotkaliśmy statki Nowych Lantean.

\- A zatem wiesz, że o czym mówię… Oboje jednak wiemy gdzie się udali. Jeżeli teraz zaatakujemy…

\- Nie - przerwała mu oschle. - Teraz najważniejsze jest dla mnie odzyskanie jak największej części naszych badań. Generatory zostały poważnie uszkodzone, ale jesteśmy w stanie szybko je odbudować. Bez nich nasze statki będą słabe i nie zdołamy zaatakować placówki Rady… lub przynajmniej osłabić ich flotę. A bez znaczącego zwycięstwa i demonstracji siły, niezdecydowane Królowe nie przyłączą się do nas. A tylko dzięki ich wsparciu zdołam przejąć władzę nad wszystkimi.

\- W porządku… Proponuje jednak jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce… Zanim Rada wyśle tutaj większą ilość hiveships - zauważył.

\- Masz mnie za głupca? - fuknęła. - Oczywiście, że to zrobią… Sama postąpiłabym w ten sposób. Dobić pokonanego, zanim zdoła się podnieść… To nie oni przegrali tą bitwę, tylko my.

\- Powiedziałbym raczej, że po tym starciu jest remis - zauważył z nuta ironii.

Królowa warknęła ostrzegawczo.

\- Lepiej znajdź dla nas nową planetę, na której będziemy mogli wznowić badania - wysyczała ponownie przez żeby i rozłączyła się, spoglądając na córkę. - W ich przypadku zaczynam żałować, że nie jestem już w stanie na nikim żerować.

\- Nie tylko ty, matko - prychnęła lekko.

Midsummer rzuciła jej ponure spojrzenie, więc młodsza samica od razu spoważniała.

\- Zarządziłam już ewakuację - poinformowała ją Skyfire. - Jeden z naszych hive już po nas leci.

\- Bardzo dobrze… Musimy czym prędzej odbudować generator… Teraz to nasz priorytet - dodała, już spokojniej. - Zemsta na tych naiwnych głupcach musi poczekać.

.

.

 **T** eyla poprawiła spódnicę swojej kreacji i wzięła głębszy oddech.

Ubrana w swój nowy strój w barwach grafitu i fioletu, stała w prywatnej komnacie Królowej na pokładzie Unbroken, szykując się na ponowne spotkanie z Szarą Radą.

Hiveships i Dedal dopiero niedawno wróciły, a Nightstorm już zażądała widzenia ze Steelflower. Nikt jednak nie miał pomysłu skąd ten pośpiech i jaki może być powód. Nawet Todd wydawał się być zaskoczony żądaniem matki, zauważyła. Nie miał jednak wyboru i musiał natychmiast posłać po Emmagan

na stację naprawczą, na pokładzie której załogi obu skoczków czekały na powrót floty. Nie mógł, jak do tej pory, grać na zwłokę. Wszyscy byli przekonani, że Steelflower brała udział w walce z flotą Midsummer nad Draconis, dowodząc Unbroken i Starscreamerem.

Drzwi komnaty rozsunęły się i do środka weszła Mo. Na jej twarzy nie było już śladu po skutku, jakie spowodowało oddanie niemal wszystkich jej siły życiowych Skyfallowi. Znów wyglądała młodo i na pełną życia. I znów wydawała się mieć dobry humor, uśmiechając się promiennie do kobiety.

\- Gotowa? - spytała.

\- Prawie - niemal mruknęła Teyla i podniosła z łóżka niewielki srebrzysty przedmiot, by przyłożyć go sobie do karku.

Przymknęła na moment oczy, kiedy urządzenie błyskawicznie przyczepiło się do jej skóry, a potem wpuściło w ciało mikroskopijne połączenia. To była najbardziej… niedogodna chwila całego procesu. Nie mogła powiedzieć, żeby jakoś specjalnie nieprzyjemna. Nie odczuwała bowiem bólu, ani większego dyskomfortu. Po prostu to było bardzo… dziwne uczucie - tak, to było odpowiednie określenie tego momentu, stwierdziła.

Później cały proces przebiegł już szybko. Mikroskopijna siatka holograficzna szybko pokryła całe jej ciało, ale była niemal niewyczuwalna, dlatego Teyla podniosła dłonie, aby sprawdzić, czy urządzenie już działa. Jej skóra właśnie przestała być lekko brązowa, by przybrać bardziej oliwkową barwę.

\- Naprawdę, to niesamowita technologia - powiedziała z zachwytem Moonlight. - Muszę zbadać to urządzenie, jak tylko znajdę chwilkę czasu.

\- Tak, to prawdziwy… majstersztyk… jak powiedział Rodney - przyznała. - I prawdziwe wybawienie dla nas. Nie wyobrażam sobie, abym musiała za każdym razem przechodzić ponownie operację, by zmienić się w Steelflower.

\- To prawda. Teraz w każdej chwili możesz uruchomić urządzenie i stać się Wraith… Powinnaś podziękować za ten niezwykły prezent Kate Harrigan.

\- Chciałabym… Niestety nie wiemy co się z nią dzieje - dodała i posmutniała nagle.

\- Martwisz się o nią? - zauważyła młoda samica.

\- Tak… Bardzo ją polubiłam. Zresztą Torren także… Z początku nie rozumiałam dlaczego pracuje dla Wraith. Ale im lepiej ją poznawałam, tym mniejsze miało to znaczenie… Zresztą, początkowo robiła to, aby uchronić mieszkańców Vallen przed Żniwami. Taki był jej układ z Vi… to znaczy Wildfire - poprawiła się. - Ale potem sądzę, że to polubiła… Rodney także jest zachwycony waszą technologią, a oni dwoje, pod tym względem, są do siebie bardzo podobni. Po prostu uwielbiają takie sprawy… Tak jak ty - zauważyła z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Chciałabym doczekać chwili, kiedy wszyscy będziemy mogli się spotkać by omawiać różne problemy techniczne… Byłoby jak przed Wielka Wojną - stwierdziła nagle. - Ojciec opowiadał mi o tym… O spotkaniach naukowców, także Wraith, na których omawiano różne sprawy… Moja matka jak zwykle irytowała się z powodu tych historyjek - uśmiechnęła się lekko, z nostalgią. - Zawsze powtarzała, że te czasy dawno odeszły i już nigdy nie wrócą. A wspomnienia o nich nie są nam w niczym pomocne… Ale ojciec zawsze miał nadzieje, że jednak kiedyś znów będzie jak przed wojną. Przynajmniej częściowo… Prawdę powiedziawszy, do tej pory uważałam to za nierealne. Nie po dziesięciu tysiącach lat nienawiści… Ale teraz… Teraz jest szansa, że taki dzień w końcu nastąpi… Było by wspaniale, nie uważasz?

\- Marzycielka… Jak twój ojciec - zażartowała Emmagan. - Ale to prawda, byłoby wspaniale, gdyby tamte dni mogły powrócić - przyznała. - A jeśli rzeczywiście kiedyś żyliśmy w obok siebie, w pokoju, to teraz zaczynam rozumieć dlaczego Najstarsi zachowują się… inaczej, niż reszta Wraith. Pamięć o tamtych czasach wciąż tkwi gdzieś głęboko w nich… Może nawet czasami tęsknią za nimi - stwierdziła.

Na chwilę obie zamilkły. W głębi serca Teyla chciały aby to była prawda, lecz realia życia codziennego szybko zepchnęły to pragnienie gdzieś głęboko. To było piękne marzenie… ale tylko marzenie. Potrzeba by wiele czasu i wiele pracy, aby taki dzień mógł kiedyś zaistnieć.

Ale może Mo ma rację, pomyślała kobieta. Może jednak jest na to szansa? Skoro takie rzeczy działy się już kiedyś… to istnieje nadzieja, że mogą się powtórzyć.

\- Chodźmy - rzekła w końcu. - Lepiej nie kazać twojej babce zbyt długo czekać.

\- To prawda - przyznała Mo i obie opuściły komnatę, by udać się do transportera.

Urządzenie przeniosło je wprost do hangaru, gdzie przy niewielkim transportowcu, czekali już na nich Starburst i John… ponownie w przebraniu Skywalkera. Pułkownik i tym razem uparł się, że nie pozwoli Teyla samej udać się na planetę Rady. W prawdzie jego obawy o jej bezpieczeństwo nieco zmalały po ostatnich wydarzeniach, jednak wciąż istniało ryzyko niepowodzenia i odkrycia ich małej mistyfikacji przez osoby, które nie będą tak wyrozumiałe jak Raptor czy Alabaster. A wtedy obecność Todda może nie wystarczyć, oznajmił im stanowczo John na stacji naprawczej.

Kiedy tylko obie samice podeszły do transportowca, cała czwórka weszła na jego pokład. Siedzący w kabinie pilota Sunblaze zerknął na nich.

\- Możemy startować - oznajmił Dowódca.

Młody pilot skinął tylko potakująco głową i uruchomił silniki. A gdy tylko usiedli na ławkach w przedziale pasażerskim, maszyna uniosła się do góry i skierowała powoli w stronę głównej bramy hangaru.

\- Wiesz, że znowu mogą wam nie pozwolić wejść do Sali Dziewięciu?

To było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie ze strony Mo.

\- Tak… Ale tak samo jak wtedy będę mógł być w pobliżu - odparł z powagą.

Młoda samica uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale nic nie odpowiedziała, opierając się wygodnie o ścianę. Początkowo sądziła, że troska Shepparda o Emmagan wynika z jego poczucia obowiązku, jako dowódcy ich grupy… i z przyjaźni. Ale im dokładniej przyglądała się ich relacjom, tym bardziej była przekonana, że jest w tym coś więcej. Wsparcie, jakie jej ofiarował, bez względu na jej decyzje, było czymś więcej, niż tylko przyjaźnią. Czymś znacznie głębszym.

Ale John jest honorowy człowiekiem i nigdy nie posunąłby się do próby odbicia kobiety innemu mężczyźnie, pomyślała. A Teyla wciąż czuje się związana z Kennanem… nawet jeśli ten coraz częściej krytykuje jej decyzje i poczynania.

Jennifer wspomniała, że ten stan rzeczy utrzymuje się od powrotu Atlantydy na Ziemię. Podobno Kennan był wściekły, że Teyla ryzykowała życiem ich syna… I tym, że mogli pozostać w innej galaktyce bardzo długi czas, odcinając Torrena od jego korzeni.

Kennan się zmienił, przyznała raz Emmagan, zupełnie przypadkiem. Zmienił się od czasu, kiedy Hightower przeobraził jego i innych Athozian w hybrydy. Stał się bardziej niecierpliwy. Bardziej… impulsywny. Nie był agresywny, ale nie był już także tym spokojnym, rozsądnym człowiekiem, w którym się zakochała. Frustracja za to, co mu zrobiono, powoli w nim narastała… Tak samo jak kiedyś w Michaelu, zauważyła Teyla. A wraz z frustracją pojawiła się nienawiść i chęć zemsty. Problem w tym, że nie miał się na kim mścić. Hightower nie żył. Pozostali już więc tylko inni Wraith… Tyle tylko, że ekspedycja Atlantydy zaczęła coraz bardziej dążyć do zawarcia porozumienia, niż do kontynuowania walki. To także coraz bardziej nie odpowiadało Kennanowi…

Mo zerknęła na Teyla. Wydawała się być pogrążona we własnych rozmyślaniach. Jej oczy Wraith nie zdradzały niemal żadnych emocji - jak u prawdziwej Królowej, pomyślała z lekkim rozbawieniem i podniosła się, by przejść do kokpitu pilota.

Blaze zerknął na nią kątem oka, pochłonięty pilotowaniem statku. Usiadła obok.

\- Dobrze ci poszło - powiedziała. - Na Draconis. Może jednak masz zadatki na Oficera Wywiadu - zachichotała lekko.

\- Nieee… to nie dla mnie - stwierdził spokojnie. - Wolę pilotować myśliwiec… Mniej większe statki.. ale też może być. Ganianie wokół, kiedy z każdej strony próbują cię zabić nie jest jednak tym, co chciałbym robić.

\- Pilotowanie myśliwca podczas walki praktycznie niczym się od tego nie różni - zauważyła z nuta ironii.

\- Tak, wiem… Ale w myśliwcu czuję się bezpieczniej - odparł i wyszczerzył do niej zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Ja za to nie czuję się bezpiecznie, kiedy ty nie skupiasz się na locie - odcięła.

Jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się szeroko i skupił swoja uwagę na pilotażu.

\- Może powinniśmy zacząć robić okna w mniejszych statkach? - zauważyła Mo.

\- Z holograficznym wyświetlaczem, jak w skoczkach… Podoba mi się ten pomysł - przyznał.

\- Musiała bym pożyczyć jeden z Atlantydy… na wzór - stwierdziła.

\- A pożyczą ci?

Młoda samica spojrzała na niego ironicznie.

\- Aaa… rozumiem… POŻYCZYĆ - odparł rozbawiony.

\- Nie będziesz niczego… POŻYCZAĆ - odezwał się z tyłu Sheppard.

\- Sknera - mruknęła pod nosem.

\- Możesz wziąć ten, który my mamy - wtrącił niespodziewanie Starburst stoickim głosem.

Cała czwórka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

\- Masz skoczka? - zdziwił się John. - Skąd?

\- Czy to ważne? - odparł z nuta ironii.

\- Ukradłeś?

Wraith spojrzał na niego z małym, szyderczym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Powiedziałbym raczej, że bezzwrotnie pożyczyłem.

Mo parsknęła, rozbawiona.

\- Działa chociaż? - spytała.

\- Działał… Kiedy go pożyczałem… Teraz nie jestem pewny. Ember dłubie przy nim od dłuższego czasu.

\- Ekstra - rzuciła uradowana z szerokim uśmiechem. - W takim razie niebawem was nawiedzę.

\- Jesteś zawsze mile widziana na moim hive - odparł uprzejmie, skinając lekko głową.

\- Tak… Szczególnie kiedy trzeba wyprodukować trochę dron - zadrwił pułkownik.

Starburst rzucił mu krótkie, ponure spojrzenie, ale szybko opanował emocje.

\- To sprawa miedzy nami…

\- Omal nie kopnęła w kalendarz przez ciebie… na naszej stacji - wytknął mu. - Więc to już dawno przestała być sprawa tylko między wami…

\- To już nie ma znaczenia - wtrąciła spokojnie Moonlight. - Nie da się cofnąć tego, co już się stało… Ale można próbować to naprawić… Rozumiem dlaczego to zrobił. Nie pochwalam tego, ale rozumiem… Moja załoga sama nieraz musiała podejmować trudne decyzje, aby przetrwać… On robił to samo dla swojej... Wiem, że nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdzić. Był ostrożny. Nawet za bardzo. Podał mi za małą dawkę środka nasennego. Tylko dlatego odzyskałam przytomność i uciekłam. Gdyby się nie przejmował, wciąż mogłabym smacznie spać w wylęgarni.

Przez chwile Sheppard przyglądał się jej uważnie, jakby analizował jej słowa, a potem wykrzywił usta w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Jesteś zbyt pobłażliwa - stwierdził i ponownie usadowił się wygodniej na ławce.

\- Może - przyznała spokojnie. - Ale akurat ty powinieneś się z tego cieszyć, gdyż tylko dlatego wciąż żyjesz… John Sheppard - dodała z nuta ironii.

Spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony. Posłała mu mały, szyderczy uśmieszek i odwróciła do panelu kontrolnego transportowca, by zerknąć na odczyty z zewnętrznych czujników przesuwające się na bocznym ekranie.

Mężczyzna doskonale wiedział o czym mówiła. Zabił sporo Wraith, których ona znała i z którymi łączyła ją przyjaźń. Ale przede wszystkim zabił jej matkę. Gdyby zachowywała się jak każdy inny Wraith… już dawno byłby martwy. Nawet gdyby miała przypłacić tą zemstę własnym życiem.

Lot zbliżał się ku końcowi. Transportowiec podchodził właśnie do lądowania. Poza przemiana zewnętrzną, John postanowił i tym razem zadbać także o zmianę wewnętrzną - ponownie zażył substancje, która aktywowała w jego mózgu obszar odpowiedzialny za telepatię. Dzięki temu był w stanie także wyczuć obecność innych Wraith. A w naziemnej bazie Szarej Rady było ich sporo. Na prawdę sporo. Setki umysłów nawet dla niego były łatwo wyczuwalne. Teraz już wiedział jak zawsze czuje się Teyla, kiedy w pobliżu znajduje się Wraith, pomyślał.

Statek osiadł powoli na lądowisku tuż przy bazie i gdy tylko właz opadł w dół, opuścili jego wnętrze. Na zewnątrz czekał już na nich jeden z oficerów w asyście kilku żołnierzy. Sheppard zdążył się już nauczyć, że tutaj nie jest to oznaka braku zaufania dla przybyszy, lecz okazanie szacunku Królowej. Brak komitetu powitalnego byłby uznany w społeczeństwie Wraith za zlekceważenie, a tym samym za obrazę.

Wraith pokłonił się formalnie i wskazał drogę, po czym ruszył jako pierwszy. Drony otoczyły gości, niczym tarcza, trzymając swoje ogłuszacze uniesione, przy piersi.

Wiązka najbliższego transporter zabrał ich wprost na długi taras, z którego rozpościerał się widok na morze i lśniące w oddali zachodzące powoli słońce.

Kilka metrów dalej stały dwie postacie: jedna w ciemno-fioletowym płaszczu, spoglądając gdzieś na horyzont, a druga w bordowej, zwiewnej sukni o długich rękawach.

Delikatny wiatr zakołysał długimi, falistymi włosami Nightstorm i Alabaster. Starsza Królowa wydawała się być pogrążoną w swoich myślach, zupełnie nie zwracając w pierwszej chwili uwagi na przybyszy.

Nie tego się spodziewali. Nastawili się na kolejne spotkanie z Szarą Radą, a tymczasem okazało się, że czeka na nich tylko ona… i to w bardzo kameralnym miejscu.

\- Moja Królowo - odezwał się łagodnie Windforest.

Samica drgnęła i spojrzała na nich, jakby lekko zaskoczona, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z ich obecności.

\- Zostaw nas samych - poprosiła spokojnie.

Oficer skinął głową i odszedł wraz z zamaskowanymi żołnierzami.

Nightstorm przyglądała się przez chwilę całej czwórce.

\- Wybaczcie ten pośpiech… i te okoliczności… To nie jest oficjalne spotkanie, którego się spodziewaliście, ale mam ku temu powody.

Starburst zmarszczył nieco czoło. Jego matka była wyraźnie czymś podenerwowana, chociaż starała się to bardzo dobrze ukryć. Ale on znał ją lepiej niż inni. Był jej synem i wiedział, kiedy coś ją trapi… tak jak teraz.

\- Co się dzieje, matko? - spytał zaniepokojony.

Spojrzała prosto na niego. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio widział w jej oczach to, co dostrzegł teraz: to samo zdenerwowanie, które przed chwilą dostrzegł w jej zachowaniu i głosie.

\- Prawdopodobnie jest tutaj szpieg Midsummer…

\- Prawdopodobnie?

\- Po wylocie naszej floty, ktoś nadał zakodowaną transmisję na Draconis - odparła. - Niestety nie wiemy kto… Zrobiono to z ogólnodostępnych terminali, więc mógł to być każdy. Transmisja zawierała krótką informację: spis okrętów, które wyruszyły… W tym informację o Dedalu.

\- Wy także macie szpiega w szeregach Midsummer - wtrąciła Steelflower. - Logicznym jest się więc spodziewać przeciwnej sytuacji - zauważyła.

\- I tak było cały czas… Teraz jednak mamy tego pewność - wyjaśniła.

\- Więc w czym problem? - spytał Starburst.

\- W tym, że te informacje były znane bardzo nielicznej grupie… Praktycznie poza Radą wiedziało o tym zaledwie kilka osób - dodała niechętnie.

\- Macie kreta w Radzie? - rzucił nagle Skywalker.

A potem zbladł… Tak samo jak pozostali.

Serca podeszłym im do gardła, a nogi niemal ugięły się pod nimi. Słowa pułkownika, po pierwsze zupełnie nie pasowały do terminologii używanej przez Wraith… a po drugie jego zachowanie było bardzo niestosowne. Niższej rangi oficer nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na taki nietakt. Więc teraz, te kilka sekundy oczekiwania na reakcję Nightstorm, wydało się im być wiecznością.

Ale ku ich zaskoczeniu Królowa uniosła tylko jedną brew, spoglądając z zainteresowaniem na młodego Blade.

\- Kreta? - powtórzyła.

John poczuł jak zasycha mu w gardle, a słowa nie mogą się przez nie wydostać.

\- Wybacz, Milady - powiedział ze skrucha, kłaniając się nisko. Takie zachowanie wydało mu się najodpowiedniejsze, aby próbować usprawiedliwić się i jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. - Ostatnio zbyt wiele czasu spędziłem z ludźmi… Wybacz mi proszę…

Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie wiedział jakie wytłumaczenie będzie odpowiednie dla Królowej Wraith. Po raz pierwszy poczuł się jak dzieciak przyłapany na czymś nieodpowiednim. Poczuł jak serce zaczyna mu walić coraz mocniej ze zdenerwowania, a krew uderzać do głowy.

\- Jeśli masz na myśli szpiega… to tak - powiedziała, spokojnie ciągnąc wątek. - Obawiam się, że może to być ktoś z Szarej Rady - dodała niechętnie.

\- Ale dlaczego wezwałaś nas? - spytał Starburst, starając się podtrzymać rozmowę i nie okazywać tego, jaki stres właśnie przeżyli w związku z niewyparzoną gębą Shepparda.

I jaką ulgę w związku z reakcją Nightstorm.

\- Byliście ze mną, kiedy to się stało - wyjaśniła, zerkając na Alabaster - więc jesteście jedynymi wtajemniczonymi poza podejrzeniem… I dlatego też chciałam was prosić, abyście wrócili na Draconis… Wątpię aby Midsummer wciąż tam była… ale może uda się wam coś znaleźć… Cokolwiek, co naprowadzi nas na ślad - dodała i spojrzała wprost na Steelflower. - Jesteś bardzo młoda… ale jednocześnie bardzo dojrzała umysłem. Wiem, że wciąż się wahasz czy powinnaś przystać do naszej floty… I uwierz mi, że rozumiem to. Czasy są trudne, a podejmowane decyzje jeszcze trudniejsze. Nie wychowywano cię na Królowa Wraith, ale widzę, że starasz się jak najlepiej sprostać tym obowiązkom. I jak każda dobra Królowa, przede wszystkim chcesz chronić swoją załogę… a oni ciebie - zerknęła na dwóch samców. - Uwierz mi także, że jeśli Szara Rada i jej flota przestanie istnieć, nikt w tej galaktyce nie będzie już bezpieczny. Ani ludzie… Ani Wraith… Ani nawet Nowi Lanteanie - dodała złowieszczo. - Midsummer pała chęcią zemsty na wszystkich, a technologia, którą odkryła na Vallen, uczyni z niej wkrótce bardzo potężną Królową… Więc jeśli nie połączymy sił, aby ją powstrzymać póki jest to jeszcze możliwe... No cóż… równie dobrze możemy zakończyć swoje życie już teraz.

Steelflower milczała przez chwilę. Słowa wypowiedziane przez Królowa Wraith, tak dumną jak Nightstorm, świadczyły, że sprawa jest znacznie poważniejsza, niż dotąd sądzili. Od dawna słyszeli już wzmianki o Technicznych, zarówno od ludzi jak i od Starbursta, ale do tej pory sądzono, że jest to bardziej wewnętrzny problem Wraith.

Niestety po ostatnich wydarzeniach okazało się, że zagrożenie może dosięgnąć także ludzkie światy. A ona nie mogła na to pozwolić.

\- Moja flota jest na twoje rozkazy, Milady - powiedziała.

Nightstorm uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Dziękuję… moje dziecko - odparła z wyraźną ulgą.

Moje dziecko - powtórzyła w myślach Teyla.

To zabrzmiało tak dziwnie z ust Wraith, pomyślała.

Z pewnością w społeczeństwie Wraith takie określenie kogoś znacznie młodszego przez Najstarszych nie

jest niczym dziwnym.

Szara Rada spostrzegana jest przecież jako następczynie Pierwszych Dziewięciu Matek, więc one tym bardziej mają prawo do nazywania tak młodsze pokolenia…

Ale gdyby Nightstorm znała prawdę o tym z kim właśnie rozmawia, z pewnością nie byłaby tak miła.

Na samą myśl o tym co mogłoby się wtedy stać, Teyla Emmagan wzdrygnęła się w duchu.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 50**

 ** _Efekty uboczne_.**

 **\- P** laneta została opuszczona, tak jak przewidywałaś - powiedziała Steelflower, spoglądając na ekran, na którym widniała twarz Nightstorm. - A sama stacja doszczętnie zniszczona… Praktycznie nie ma czego tam szukać.

\- Midsummer nie jest głupia… Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że przyślemy tutaj większą flotę, aby dokończyć dzieła - odparła Królowa. - Na razie możemy liczyć na chwilę wytchnienia… lecz na pewno nie możemy pozwolić sobie na ignorowanie zagrożenia, jakim stali się Techniczni. Do tej pory obie strony raczej unikały bezpośrednich starć, lecz ostatnie zajście świadczy, że Mid przestała ukrywać swoje zamiary. Pragnie władzy i posunie się do wszystkiego, aby to osiągnąć… Dała nam to jasno do zrozumienia.

\- Dlatego mój Blade uważa, że powinniście ewakuować wszystkich z planety - odparła młodsza Królowa. - Zanim Midsummer postanowi zaatakować… Mówiłyście, że ma poparcie niektórych Królowych. Jeśli więc połączą siły… Skutki mogą być katastrofalne.

Nightstorm uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

\- Tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale na razie powstrzymam się od tego… W pełni ufam tylko kilku Królowym z Rady… Co do reszty… chcę jeszcze dokładnie sprawdzić czy nasze podejrzenia co do szpiega są słuszne… Ale zgadzam się z twoim Blade, że nie powinniśmy długo tu pozostawać - dodała i spojrzała z ukosa na Johna. - Jesteś młody, ale bardzo rozsądny… Raptor w pełni ma prawo być z ciebie dumny. Pewnego dnia będziesz gotów godnie go zastąpić.

\- Sądzę, że to jeszcze bardzo odległe czasy… Milady - odpowiedział młody Wraith.

\- Może tak… a może nie… Przy jego zdolnościach do przyciągania kłopotów, trudno to przewidzieć - oznajmiła, lekko rozbawiona. - Dobrze, że ty nie odziedziczyłeś po nim tej cechy - dodała i znowu spojrzała na Steelflower. - Niebawem zapewne zaczniemy ewakuację naszej bazy, ale to trochę potrwa. Przez tysiąclecia nagromadzono w niej mnóstwo rzeczy, które teraz mogą okazać się przydatne… biorąc pod uwagę kierunek rozwoju Technicznych… i ich nowych sojuszników… Mam także nadzieję, że twoja dzisiejsza decyzja jest stała i w każdej chwili możemy liczyć na twoje wsparcie.

Młoda Królowa zawahała się w pierwszym momencie, ale zaraz potem opanowała swoje emocje. Teraz nie było już odwrotu. Zabrnęli zbyt daleko, aby się wycofać… Poza tym mają wspólny cel… Wspólnego wroga, który zagraża obu stronom. Jeśli teraz się wycofa, Rada już nigdy jej nie zaufa tak, jak ufa teraz. A to zaufanie może w przyszłości zaowocować trwałym sojuszem pomiędzy Wraith a Atlantydą.

To była okazja, jakiej Teyla Emmagan nie mogła zlekceważyć.

\- Ludzie mawiają, że wspólny wróg jednoczy - odparła z powagą i dumą Królowej Wraith. - A naszym wspólnym wrogiem jest Midsummer… Królowe, które nie dostrzegają zagrożenia, jakie stwarza ona dla nas wszystkich, są ignorantkami i krótkowzroczne… Tak ja powiedziałam wcześniej: moja flota w każdej chwili jest gotowa na wasze rozkazy.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy… Żałuje tylko, że nasze drogi spotkały się dopiero teraz… Wolałabym, aby nasz sojusz nie był zainicjowany tylko z powodu wspólnego zagrożenia, ale miał podwaliny wspólnego zaufania i szacunku.

\- Ja również tego żałuję… Ale teraz także mamy okazję zaufać sobie nawzajem.

\- Tak, to prawda - przyznała z lekkim uśmiechem. - Będziemy w kontakcie… I mam nadzieje, że wkrótce znowu nas odwiedzisz… tym razem ze swoim synkiem. Bardzo chętnie go poznam.

\- … Postaram się - odparła lekko zmieszana Steelflower.

Nightstorm rozłączyła się i Teyla odetchnęła z wyraźna ulgą.

\- Ciekawe jak to zrobisz - parsknął lekko John.

\- To nie jest zabawne - skarciła go lekko. - Co miałam jej powiedzieć?

\- Teoretycznie można by mu założyć ten wasz hologram - zachichotała niespodziewanie Moonlight, podchodząc bliżej.

Do tej pory stała nieco z tyłu - nie wypadało aby stała tuż obok Steelflower podczas jej rozmowy z Nightstorm. Była Hive Keeper, ale nie Królową. Dlatego wciąż była bardziej spostrzegana tylko jako wysokiej rangi oficer. A nawet Dowódcy nie wypadało stać na równi z jego Królową, podczas jej rozmowy z inna Królową - takie małe niuanse ze świata Wraith, jak żartował Sheppard, lecz dla jej ludu niezwykle istotne.

\- Liczę raczej na to, że nigdy nie dojdzie do takiego spotkania - oznajmiła z powagą Steelflower.

\- Na razie proponuję skupić się na podtrzymaniu twojej nowej pozycji - wtrącił Starburst. - Najwyraźniej Rada cię lubi… a przynajmniej część z nich. To i tak więcej, niż może liczyć każda inna młoda Królowa, więc wykorzystajmy to jak najlepiej… Moja matka zawsze była bardzo ostrożna. Niezmiernie trudno zdobyć jej zaufanie… A tobie z jakiegoś powodu się to udało, skoro powierzyła ci swoje hive i dowództwo na tej misji.

\- Tak sądzisz? - spytała niepewna.

\- Tak… Już dawno nie widziałem, aby odnosiła się do kogoś tak… życzliwie.

\- Starburst ma rację - wtrąciła Mo. - Nieraz widziałam, jak babka traktuje z góry młode Królowe… Szczególnie te, które mają o sobie zbyt wielkie mniemanie - parsknęła. - Każdego szybko potrafi ustawić do pionu i dać mu jasno do zrozumienia, gdzie jego miejsce… A ciebie naprawdę lubi… Uwierz mi, wiem co mówię… Jeśli więc uda ci się podtrzymać ten stan i nie zawieść jej zaufania, możesz utorować sobie całkiem niezłą pozycję… A to oznacza zwiększenie szans na późniejsze rozmowy Rady z Atlantydą.

\- Dopóki nie dowie się kim naprawdę jestem - mruknęła niechętnie.

\- Jeśli uda się zrealizować wasz plan co do sojuszu… może to już nie mieć później takiego znaczenia.

\- Jest jeszcze IOA. Może się im nie spodobać, że sami podejmujemy takie decyzje - zauważyła Teyla.

\- IOA kazało nam nawiązać możliwie dobry kontakt z Radą - powiedział spokojnie Skywalker. - I ty właśnie to robisz… W prawdzie udając Królowa Wraith… ale robisz… Jeśli więc coś im się nie podoba, to niech sami pozbierają tu swoje tyłki i spróbują negocjacji.

\- Raczej długo by one nie potrwały - ponownie parsknęła młoda samica. - Obawiam się, że szybko doprowadziliby do furii nawet taką oazę spokoju, jak Clearsky.

\- W tej kwestii zgadzam się z tobą w 100 procentach - odparł John.

\- To prawda - przytaknęła Emmagan, z lekkim rozbawieniem i westchnęła ciężko. - W porządku. Prowadźmy dalej tą grę… Zresztą już dawno zabrnęliśmy za daleko, aby teraz się z niej wycofać… Mam tylko nadzieję, że na finiszu twoja babka okaże tyle samo wyrozumiałości, co do tej pory i zrozumie powody, dla których to robimy - dodała z nuta smutku, spoglądając na Mo. - Nie przypuszczałam, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale zaczynam mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że ją oszukujemy.

\- Mnie również się to nie podoba, ale na razie nie mamy innej opcji… Sama powiedziałaś, że już dawno zabrnęliśmy w to zbyt daleko, aby teraz się wycofać… Ale tak jak ty, mam nadzieję, że po wszystkim moja babka zrozumie nasze pobudki… I mimo wszystko nie straci do nas zaufania.

Tą myśl Moonlight od początku odpychała daleko od siebie, starając się skupić na ich planie, a nie jego skutkach. Ale teraz, im dalej następował obrót spraw, tym częściej ta myśl powracała do niej… A wraz z nią wyrzuty sumienia. Wolała nie myśleć co mogłoby się stać, gdyby Nightstorm dowiedziała się, że jej własna wnuczka, krew z jej krwi, w której zawsze pokładała tak wielkie nadzieje, spiskuje za jej plecami z ludźmi… z Nowymi Lanteanami.

Przecież ona, nawet po tym, kiedy okazało się, że Mo jest _Protheu_ , nigdy nie odwróciła się od niej. Nigdy nie traktowała jak kogoś gorszego. Fakt, nieraz bywała surowa i szorstka, ale taka była jej rola, jako jednej z Najstarszych i jako jeden z Szarej Rady. A jak odpłaca się jej wnuczka? Pomagając ludziom przeniknąć w szeregi Wraith…

Moonlight wolał nie myśleć o rozczarowaniu, które mogłaby zobaczyć w oczach Nightstorm, kiedy prawda wyjdzie w końcu na jaw... A kiedyś przecież w końcu wyjdzie.

Wolałaby po stokroć przyjąć najbardziej surowa karę… niż zobaczyć w oczach babki rozczarowanie.

.

.

 **S** tojąc na mostku swojego hive, Moonlight spoglądała na główny ekran, na którym wyświetlano dla niej obraz z zewnątrz. Flota Steelflower opuszczała właśnie daleką orbitę Draconis, znikając we wnętrzu okien hiperprzestrzeń. Chwile później ten sam manewr wykonał Dedal i teraz tylko ich statek pozostawał wciąż na miejscu.

\- Gdzie lecimy? - spytał Stardrift.

\- Nie wiem - mruknęła. - Gdziekolwiek… Wybierz sam - dodała i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

\- Protokół wymaga, abyś zarządziła ceremonię przejęcia dowództwa nad Invention jako oficjalnie uznany przez Radę Hive Keeper - zauważył spokojnie, niemal nie spoglądając na nią.

Zatrzymała się w progu drzwi, które właśnie rozsunęły się przed nią.

\- Tak, wiem… Ale nie mam na to teraz sił - odparła. - Jestem naprawdę zmęczona… Może jutro.

\- Rozumiem… Ja tylko ci przypominam - powiedział i podniósł wzrok, spoglądając wprost na nią. - Wiem, że nie będziesz z tego zadowolona, ale spora cześć załogi odebrała twoje nowe stanowisko jak przedzielenie nam przez Radę nowej Królowej… Cieszą się, że jesteś to właśnie ty, ale będą także oczekiwać, że twoje zachowanie będzie adekwatne do twojej nowej roli.

\- Tak, to też wiem - wymamrotała niechętnie. - I tego właśnie się obawiałam, kiedy zaczęto wspominać o "tymczasowej Królowej" czy Hive Keeper.

\- Jesteś samicą Wraith… nie ludzką, więc taki stan rzeczy nie powinien cię dziwić.

\- Nie dziwi mnie. Jak mówiłam, spodziewałam się takiej reakcji… Po prostu nie jest mi to na rękę.

\- A jak ja powiedziałem: jesteś samicą Wraith, a nie ludzką, i gdyby nie twoja… odmienność, taki stan rzeczy już dawno miałby miejsce.

Jego głos nie był ani drwiący, ani oskarżający ją o brak poszanowania dla tradycji i wartości jej własnego ludu. Stardrift mówił bardzo spokojnie, bez większego akcentu dla słów, które wypowiadał.

\- To prawda… Ale wedle opowieści mojego ojca, gdyby nie Wielka Wojna, taki stan rzeczy w ogóle nie miał by miejsca - oznajmiła.

Pierwszy Nawigator nie odpowiedział od razu. Spoglądał tylko na nią przez moment, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To prawda… Ale to zamierzchłe czasy - niemal mruknął i wrócił do odczytywania danych na swoim monitorze.

Mo po raz ostatni spojrzała na niego, a potem opuściła mostek, ruszając korytarzem w kierunku najbliższego transportera. Była zmęczona i chciała odpocząć.

Zanim Nightstorm wysłała ich ponownie na Draconis, zdołała tylko wziąć szybki prysznic i przebrać się, ale teraz marzyła o gorącej kąpieli i własnym łóżku. O długim, porządnym śnie… chociaż od czasu ich ucieczki z bazy Midsummer, jej umysł wciąż zaprzątała pewna myśl.

Stając wewnątrz małego pomieszczenia transportera, zawahała się. W pierwszej chwili chciała udać się do swojej kwatery, lecz nagle rozmyśliła się, znów powracając myślami do tego, co stało się na Draconis… Do tego, czego dowiedziała się tam podczas przekazywania Daru Życia Skyfallowi. Wtedy usilnie starała się nie dopuścić do takiej sytuacji, lecz początkowo umysł Wraith był tak słaby, że stał przed nią otworem, niczym otwarta księga, do tej pory zakazana, teraz kusząca tym, co w sobie skrywała. W tej krótkiej chwili miała dostęp do całej jego wiedzy, do wszystkich jego wspomnień i do wszystkich emocji… I wrodzona ciekawość mimo wszystko pchnęła ją w kierunku, którego potem się wstydziła: do zbadania tych informacji, poznania Dowódcy od strony, od której normalnie prawdopodobnie nigdy by go nie poznała. Do poznania tego, co czyniło go silnym… i tego, co było jego słabością. Do poznania jego wspomnień, marzeń i najróżniejszych emocji. Całego mnóstwa emocji, o których nigdy by nie pomyślała, że mogą nim targać… Nie tym Wraith, jakim go znała… Jakim on pozwalał innym się poznać.

Dlatego też teraz, kiedy emocje wreszcie opadły, a ona miała okazję wyjaśnić tą sprawę, zawahała się przed wybraniem miejsca docelowego i nagle postanowiła je zmienić. Wiązka transportera przeniosła się na poziom kwater oficerskich. A kiedy drzwi małego pomieszczenia ponownie otworzyły się przed nią, wzięła głęboki oddech… i pozostała w miejscu. To będzie trudna rozmowa, pomyślała. Możliwe, że najtrudniejsza, jaką do tej pory przyszło jej przeprowadzić z Dowódcą.

Stała więc jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu i w końcu ruszyła długim korytarzem.

Zatrzymując się przed drzwiami kwatery Skyfalla, wysłała telepatyczną wiadomość, aby jej otworzył… jednak nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi. Powtórzyła więc… lecz z tym samym rezultatem.

Fuknęła pod nosem, poirytowana i dotknęła panelu kontrolnego w ścianie, uporczywie wciskając klawisz ręcznego dzwonka. Ale drzwi wciąż uporczywie pozostawały zamknięte.

Zaklęła pod nosem.

\- Chyba mnie nie znasz, jeśli sądzisz, że to mnie powstrzyma - warknęła i wcisnęła guzik, który spowodował odsłonięcie znajdujących się pod organiczną pokrywą kryształów kontrolnych.

Zamieniła dwa z nich miejscami i wtedy drzwi rozsunęły się.

Uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie i weszła do środka.

Wraith siedział spokojnie przy swoim biurku, wpatrując się w ekran komputera.

\- Nikt cię nie nauczył, że skoro ktoś ci nie otwiera, to znaczy, że nie chce z tobą rozmawiać? - burknął, nawet nie zerkając na nią.

Te słowa natychmiast zmiażdżyły całe jej pokojowe nastawienie. Chciała to załatwić w miarę jak najłagodniej, ale skoro on tak pogrywa - pomyślała poirytowana i podeszła do niego, opierając się jedną ręką o krzesło, a druga o blat biurka. Spojrzała na niego, zła, chociaż on uparcie starał się ją ignorować. Jego twarz wciąż zdobiła blizna pozostawiona przez pazur dracona. Zastanawiała się po co ją zachował. Przecież z powodzeniem mógł ją wyleczyć… i w końcu uznała, że może jest to rodzaj pamiątki. Jak w przypadku Raptora.

\- Dlatego mi nie powiedziałeś? - fuknęła.

\- O czym niby? - wymamrotał.

\- O swoich uczuciach, stary, głupi Wraith.

Westchnął ciężko, nie odrywając wzroku od monitora.

\- Może właśnie dlatego, że jestem starym, głupim Wraith, który w ogóle pozwolił sobie na takie uczucia.

Nie odpowiedziała od razu. Wyprostowała się najpierw, przyglądając mu przez chwile spokojnie.

\- Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć - odparła w końcu, już spokojniej.

\- Po co? - parsknął i spojrzał na nią. - Żeby robić z siebie jeszcze większego głupca?... Rada wyznaczyła mnie na twojego Keeper, a twoja matka na Blade… Twojemu ojcu przysiągłem, że będę cię strzegł jak mojej własnej córki… To, co czuję, nie powinno mieć miejsca - warknął.

\- Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć… - powtórzyła tym samym, łagodnym tonem co poprzednio i nagle pocałowała go w usta, kładąc delikatnie dłoń na jego twarzy.

Wciąż siedząc w swoim fotelu, zupełnie zdezorientowany Dowódca czuł jak fala gorąca ogarnia gwałtownie całe jego ciało, a wraz z nią przyspiesza jego serce. Nawet nie drgnął. Po prostu siedział jak sparaliżowany, kompletnie zaskoczony jej zachowaniem.

\- … Chociażby dlatego - dodała po chwili, odsuwając powoli swoje usta od jego i prostując się.

Ale on tylko patrzył na nią, oszołomiony, nie potrafiąc wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Wydawała się być speszona jego spojrzeniem. Odsunęła się i odwróciła szybko na pięcie, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia. Przyszła tu z zupełnie innym nastawieniem i innym zamiarem… I teraz to ona zrobiła z siebie głupca, jak zwykle reagując pod wpływem chwili i emocji.

Dłoń powstrzymała jej przed manualnym otworzeniem drzwi na panelu kontrolnym… duża i silna dłoń delikatnie obejmująca jej, małą i drobną.

\- Proszę, nie odchodź - niemal wyszeptał tuż nad nią.

Czuła jego obecność i niemal czuła dotyk jego ciała… niemal, bo chociaż był tak blisko niej, to wciąż dzieliła ich przestrzeń. Nieznaczna... ale jednak.

\- Po co? - spytała cicho.

Jego dłoń przesunęła się po jej ciele, a potem odwrócił ją powoli przodem do siebie i przyciągnął bliżej. Tym razem nic już ich nie dzieliło. Tym razem czuła dotyk jego ciała.

Spojrzała w górę, wprost w jego żółte oczy… speszona jak nigdy wcześniej. Poczuła jak całe jej ciało przeszywa dreszcz ekscytacji, a jej serce zaczyna bić coraz szybciej, kiedy przysunął swoją twarz do jej… I chyba po raz pierwszy oblała się przy nim rumieńcem.

\- Chociażby dlatego - odparł w końcu, gładząc kciukiem jej policzek, a potem pocałował ją.

Najpierw spokojnie. Delikatnie.

Potem znowu. Mocniej. Namiętniej.

.

.

 **D** rzwi kwatery rozsunęły się, wpuszczając do środka szeroką smugę światła z korytarza.

Jennifer weszła do środka, stając tuż za progiem. Cały pokój pogrążony był w półmroku, oświetlony jedynie przez wpadające przez spore okno promienie zachodzącego słońca.

Spojrzała w tamta stronę, na siedzącą przy otwartym oknie samotną postać. Delikatne firanki powiewały na lekkim wietrze, otaczając mężczyznę niczym mglisty welon.

\- Rodney? - spytała z troską, podchodząc bliżej. - Coś się stało? Dlaczego siedzisz po ciemku?

Odkąd cztery drużyny wróciły z Draconis, a ona dowiedziała się co zrobiła Królowa Technicznych, nie potrafiła przestać o tym myśleć. Nie potrafiła skupić się na niczym inny, wciąż zastanawiając się co naukowiec teraz robi… gdzie błądzą jego myśli.

Kiedy kilka dni temu teleporter Dedala przeniósł ich wprost do sali wrót, a ona zobaczyła go, stojącego na uboczu, od razu wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Pierwszą jej myślą było: jest ranny. Zawsze potrafił histeryzować na temat swojego stanu, nawet kiedy w palec wbiła mu się tylko mała drzazga, lecz tym razem po prostu stał tam i niepewnie rozglądał się wokół. Wydawał się być wycofany… jakby zagubiony… niczym małe, wystraszone dziecko.

Szybko poleciła sanitariuszom, by odprowadzili do ambulatorium rannych na wskutek wyładowań elektrycznych w skoczku żołnierzy i podeszła do niego. Wtedy także spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się lekko… tak jak teraz… ale to była cała jego reakcja na jej widok.

\- Na twoim miejscu uważałbym z nim teraz - parsknął nagle Ronon, kiedy z niepokojem podeszła do Rodneya. - Teraz jest Wraith.

Keller spojrzała na niego, zdezorientowana, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ronon, to wcale nie jest zabawne - zganiła go surowym tonem Teyla, zwracając uwagę pozostałych zebranych w sali osób.

\- Jaki Wraith?... O czym wy mówicie? - Jennifer zaczęła powoli panikować, spoglądając na nich po kolei, oczekując na wyjaśnienia.

\- Powiesz jej? - wtrącił spokojnie Woolsey, podchodząc do nich.

Jeszcze zanim wyruszyli ponownie na Draconis, skontaktowali się z Atlantydą, by poinformować ich w skrócie o przebiegu sytuacji. Richard uznał wtedy, że zbyt wczesne informowanie Keller o stanie McKaya nie będzie dobrym pomysłem.

Emmagan skinęła tylko głową i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

\- Midsummer… Królowa Technicznych - zaczęła Athozianka, próbując mówić powoli i spokojnie - podała Rodneyowi pewną substancję… rodzaj halucynogenu, dzięki któremu, używając telepatii, wmówiła mu że został przemieniony we Wraith pod wpływem retrowirusa…

\- Sądzę, że to coś jak przekaz podprogowy - dodała Samantha. - Ale z rozmowy z Nightstorm wnioskuję, że ten proces jest znacznie trwalszy… Dlatego też może okazać się znacznie trudniej go zneutralizować - dodała niechętnie. - Nightstorm twierdzi, że jest to bardzo stara substancja, znana im już przed Wielką Wojną… Używali jej szpiedzy, by stać się bardziej wiarygodnymi… Ale szybko jej zakazano, ze względu na niebezpieczeństwa, jakie wiązały się z jej użyciem - wyjaśniła Carter. - Od tamtego czasu nie słyszałaby ktoś ją stosował. Techniczni musieli znaleźć jej formułę, ale nie poznali jej do końca i zbyt pospiesznie jej użyli. Dlatego Midsummer popełniła błąd: użyła jej zbyt wiele.

\- Dlaczego mówicie mi o tym dopiero teraz?! - rzuciła, spoglądając z wyrzutem na Woolseya.

\- Nie chciałem panią przedwcześnie stresować…

\- Stresować?!

\- Ja go o to prosiłem - wtrącił spokojnie Rodney, chwytając ją lekko za ramię. Spojrzała na niego. - Masz ostatnio sporo spraw na głowie. Nie chciałem abyś się niepotrzebnie martwiła, zanim sprawa nie będzie jasna do końca - zapewnił.

\- Meridith McKay, uważasz, że twoje problemy są dla mnie mniej istotne niż moje własne? - spytała surowo, splatając ramiona na piersi.

Byli już ze sobą wystarczająco długo, aby Rodney bardzo dobrze już wiedział, że Jenn używa jego pierwszego imienia tylko wtedy, kiedy jest na niego naprawdę zagniewana.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - zaczął się tłumaczyć. - Ale ty zawsze martwisz się o wszystkich… i właśnie dlatego poprosiłem Richarda, aby nic ci na razie nie mówił - dodał, odgarniając kosmyk jej włosów na bok. - Dużo ostatnio pracujesz. Nie chciałem cię przedwcześnie martwić… Sądziliśmy, że mimo wszystko może jednak da się to w miarę łatwo odkręcić.

Jennifer uspokoiła się, a na jej ustach pojawił się nawet lekki uśmiech.

\- Co dokładnie powiedziała ta królowa? - spytała, już spokojnie. - Jakie to ma skutki dla Rodneya?

W pierwszej chwili wszyscy milczeli, zerkając tylko na siebie wzajemnie, jakby każdy bał się powiedzieć kobiecie prawdę.

\- No cóż… Nightstorm obawia się, że w tej sytuacji odwrócenie procesu może być trudne i długotrwałe… Trzeba to robić powoli i stopniowo, z przerwami, aby organizm i umysł nie doznawały zbyt dużego szoku - odezwała się w końcu Teyla. - Informacje, które Midsummer wszczepiła Rodneyowi, są ukryte głęboko w jego podświadomości i pospieszne lub niewłaściwe działania, mogą spowodować nieodwracalne skutki.

\- Jak długo ma trwać ten proces?

Znowu zerknęli na siebie.

\- …Tego nie wiedzą - odparła z lekkim wahaniem Sam.

\- Dni, tygodnie?

\- …Obawiam się, że nawet miesiące - odparła ze współczuciem Teyla.

\- Miesiące?! - rzuciła Jennifer. - Nie było was zaledwie dwa dni. Jak długo mógł trwać proces wszczepienia mu tych informacji? Kilka godzin?... A wy mówicie o miesiącach.

\- Tak, to prawda - przyznała Sam. - Ale, jak uważają Wraith, Midsummer popełniła poważny błąd, którego skutkiem jest trudność w odwróceniu wszystkiego… Zależało jej jedynie na zmuszeniu Rodneya do współpracy. Nie interesowało ją to, co będzie później.

\- Dlatego nie chciałem cię przedwcześnie martwić - dodał Rodney, gładząc jej ramię.

Spojrzała na niego z troską. Z trudem powstrzymywała się od okazania tego, co naprawdę czuła: była załamana tym, co usłyszała… I miała ochotę się rozpłakać.

\- Czy Wraith wiedzą co należy zrobić, aby to odkręcić? - spytała po chwili.

\- Tak… Ale Nightstorm uważa, że będzie do tego potrzebny ktoś z nich - odparł McKay. - Ktoś z wystarczająco silnym umysłem… i przede wszystkim odpowiednią wiedzą, jak to zrobić i poprawnie przeprowadzić cały proces.

\- Zrobią to? - zaniepokoiła się.

\- …Tak… ale… - rzekł i zawahał się przed dokończeniem zdania.

\- Ale co? - chciała znać prawdę. - Rodney, powiedz mi. Jaki jest haczyk?

\- Będę musiał polecieć na ich planetę - dokończył.

\- Na planetę Rady?!... To niebezpieczne… A jeśli w czasie którejś z sesji odkryją to, co robimy? - znowu zaczęła lekko panikować, zerkając na pozostałych.

\- To ryzyko, które będziemy musieli podjąć - odezwał się milczący do tej pory Sheppard. - Tylko Najstarsi mają wiedzę na temat tego procesu… I wiedzę potrzebną do jego odwrócenia… Niechętnie to mówię, ale obawiam się, że nie mamy innego wyboru.

\- Rodney już teraz ledwo przyjmuje stały pokarm - dodała Carter. - Aby przeżyć, będzie wymagał karmienia, jak Wraith… Nightstorm bardzo pobieżnie wyjaśniła mi na czym polega to, co zrobiła Midsummer… ale wynika z tego, że telepatyczny przekaz podprogowy jest znacznie efektywniejszy i trwalszy, niż sposoby, które my znamy… Dlatego też znacznie trudniej go zneutralizować… A podana mu substancja ma za zadanie dodatkowo wzmocnić cały efekt. Najwyraźniej Midsummer musiała się spieszyć… Rodney sądzi, że minął przynajmniej miesiąc od ich przybycia na Draconis.

\- Wciąż, pomimo wszystkich wyjaśnień, czuję że właśnie tyle czasu upłynęło - rzekł naukowiec. - To tak, jakby mój umysł przyjmował wszystkie te informacje… ale ja wciąż w głębi ducha w to nie wierzę. Wierzę w to, co wmówiła mi Mid.

Jennifer nie odpowiedziała nic. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć… I nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć jej, na pocieszenie… A teraz ona nie wiedziała jak pocieszyć mężczyznę, którego kochała.

Usiadła przy nim na krawędzi łóżka i delikatnie oparła policzek o jego ramię.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała cicho i zaraz dodała: - Wiem, że zapewne masz już dosyć tego pytania, ale…

\- Martwisz się o mnie… wiem - dodał spokojnie, uśmiechając się nieco mocniej i pocałował ją w czoło. - Czuje się zmęczony… Może moje ciało wreszcie odreagowuje wszystko - stwierdził i spojrzał w kierunku zachodzącego słońca.

\- Może spróbuj się zdrzemnąć? - zaproponowała.

\- Nie… nie czuję się senny… tylko… fizycznie zmęczony - wyjaśnił i znowu zerknął na nią. - Są już na orbicie, prawda?

\- Tak… Skąd wiesz? - spytała.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To zabawne, ale wydaje mi się, że wyczuwam ich obecność - odparł. - Może ta substancja ma podobne efekty działania jak ta, którą dała nam Kate wraz z hologramami… Zresztą zauważyłem wiele innych rzeczy… Razi mnie jaśniejsze światło. Mam wrażenie, że lepiej słyszę… I nie mam ochoty nic zjeść.

\- Tak, to rzeczywiście straszne - zadrwiła, próbując go rozweselić, co nawet odniosło mały sukces.

\- Nie naśmiewaj się ze mnie… człowieku - odciął tym samym tonem.

Wyprostowała się, aby spojrzeć wprost na niego.

\- Ale oczy wciąż masz niebieskie… i bez pionowych źrenic - zauważyła.

\- Wolałabyś żółte? - spytał z nuta ironii, nieco marszcząc brwi.

Zmrużyła nieco oczy.

\- Niee… Lubię kolor twoich oczu - odparła i pocałowała go delikatnie w usta.

Odwrócił się przodem do niej i ujął jej twarz w swoje dłonie, aby pocałować ją mocniej… i nagle zamarł w bezruchu.

\- Co się stało? - spytała po chwili zdezorientowana Jennifer.

\- Chyba już tu są - odparł, zerkając w kierunku okna.

.

* * *

.

 **Rozdział 51**

 ** _Przeszłość kontra przyszłość_.**

 **"…K** olejna eksplozja wstrząsnęła całym hive.

Skyfall zachwiał się na nogach, rozglądając wokół. Niewielki transportowiec startował właśnie z pobliskiej platformy. Pozostało ich już niewiele… To dobrze, pomyślał, ewakuacja dobiega końca.

Spojrzał na Bluemoon. Stała tuż przy trapie prowadzącym do wnętrza ich statku, rozglądając się wokół z niepokojem. Wokół wciąż było słychać odgłosy eksplozji, zarówno tych wewnętrznych jak i tych na zewnątrz.

W sytuacji zagrożenia to załoga powinna przede wszystkim chronić Królową i w razie konieczności umożliwić jej ucieczkę… lecz ona nigdy nie przestrzegała tej zasady. Zawsze pozostawała na hive do końca, cały czas kierując swoją załogą.

"Kapitan powinien iść na dno ze swoim statkiem" zawsze powtarzała stare, ludzkie przysłowie.

Czasami gniewał się na nią za ten upór… lecz z drugiej strony miedzy innymi właśnie za to ją kochał.

\- Jesteśmy gotowi - powiedział do niej.

Spojrzała na niego.

\- Czy wszyscy się ewakuowali? - spytała z troską.

\- Z tego co nam wiadomo, to tak, Moja Królowo - odparł stojący obok niej Firedust.

Nie odpowiedziała, wciąż wpatrując się gdzieś przed siebie, jakby z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała czyjegoś nadejścia.

\- Moja Królowo, musimy startować - ponaglił ją Skyfall.

\- Tak, już idę - niemal mruknęła i weszła na trap transportowca.

Dowódca chciał podążyć za nią, lecz zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Przez główny wlot do hangaru przedostało się właśnie kilkanaście świetlistych pocisków. Otworzył szeroko oczy na ich widok. Doskonale wiedział czym są - drony bojowe Lantean… Przeklęci Lunaris mają do swej dyspozycji drony Lantean, warknął w myślach, patrząc jak pociski rozpierzchają się we wszystkich kierunkach. A potem w całym hangarze zaczęły eksplodować wszystkie panele kontrolne i linie energetyczne.

Jeden z pocisków trafił prosto w miejsce, gdzie platforma łączyła się z resztą zespołu pomostów i platform przecinających hangar na licznych poziomach. Organiczna konstrukcja zaczęła się kruszyć i łamać, a stojący na niej mały stateczek, przechylił się wraz z nią w bok i zaczął ześlizgiwać w dół.

Dowódca otworzył szeroko oczy i zerwał się z miejsca.

\- Blue! - krzyknął, wyciągając rękę do swojej Królowej.

Ale było już za późno. Stojąc na trapie transportowca, zaczęła spadać w dół razem z nim.

Odwróciła się jeszcze i spojrzała na niego… a potem jej długie, białe włosy otuliły jej twarz i zatrzepotały niczym na wietrze wraz z długą, błękitną suknią.

Upadł na podłogę, wciąż wyciągając do niej rękę, by ją pochwycić… ale była już za daleko. Poza jego zasięgiem.

\- Blue - wyszeptał, patrząc jak teraz ona wyciąga rękę w jego kierunku.

A potem zmarszczył nieco brwi, przyglądając się spadającej w dół samicy… Nie była tą, którą jeszcze przed momentem widział. Zamiast błękitnej sukni miała na sobie czarny uniform, a jej twarz otaczały długie, ciemne włosy.

\- Skall! - zawołała… lecz nie był to głos Bluemoon.

\- Mo - szepnął z niedowierzaniem. - Mo! - krzyknął ponownie, kiedy niknęła w chmurze licznych eksplozji przeszywających dno hangaru… **"**

. . .

… **O** tworzył nagle oczy i rozejrzał się… by odetchnąć z ulgą.

To był sen, pomyślał. Nie zginęła. Nadal leżał obok niego, chociaż on nie zdołał jej ocalić.

Odwrócił się na bok, obserwując ją jak śpi.

Była taka spokojna… i delikatna. Jakby te wszystkie okropieństwa nigdy się jej nie przytrafiły.

Odsunął kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy i pocałował ją delikatnie w ramię... znowu i znowu... Otworzyła powoli oczy... i uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.

Uwielbiał, kiedy to zrobiła. Ten jeden uśmiech był zawsze w stanie skruszyć jego nawet największy gniew… chociaż zawsze usilnie starał się tego nie okazywać po sobie. Nie opuszczać gardy, aby przypadkiem nie poznała jego prawdziwych uczuć. Uczuć, które narastały w nim od lat… i które sam nie wiedział kiedy się pojawiły.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedziała i pocałowała go w usta.

\- Wyspałaś się? - spytał.

Skrzywiła nieco usta.

\- W zasadzie… nie bardzo. Strasznie się wiercisz - zadrwiła.

\- No cóż... To jest karygodne zachowanie z mojej strony - powiedział, przesuwając rękę po jej plecach, aby na koniec przysunąć ją do siebie. - Myślisz, że mogę ci jakoś zrekompensować te niedogodności?

\- Nie wiem… Ale z pewnością będziesz musisz dobrze się postarać... Chyba mam kilka siniaków.

\- Doprawdy?... Pokaż mi gdzie? - powiedział i pocałował ją.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, rozbawiona.

\- Obawiam się, że wszędzie.

\- W takim razie sporo pracy przede mną - westchnął ciężko.

\- Oj tak - teraz ona zadrwiła lekko.

Zawarczał cicho z zadowoleniem i przysunął ją mocniej do siebie, kiedy pocałowała go namiętnie. Jej usta były delikatne i słodkie, a jej skóra gładka niczym jedwab.

Pragnął jej najbardziej na świecie… a teraz ona była cała jego, pomyślał.

Tylko jego…

Natarczywy dźwięk z komunikatora sprawił, że znowu zawarczał, lecz tym razem gniewnie, spoglądając w kierunku swojego biurka i wbudowanego w nie panelu kontrolnego.

Moonlight położyła dłoń na jego policzku, by odwrócić jego twarz z powrotem w swoją stronę.

\- Zostaw. Za chwile przestaną - powiedziała łagodnie.

\- Uwierz mi, że nie przestaną… Wiem coś o tym - mruknął niezadowolony.

Tym razem to ona zerknęła w kierunku panelu i nagle dźwięk umilkł, kiedy wysłała telepatyczny przekaz do systemów statku, aby go wyłączyć.

\- Widzisz? Przestali - uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając ponownie na niego.

\- To nie pomoże - nie zmienił swojego tonu głosu. - Niebawem przyjdą tutaj.

\- Skąd taki wniosek?

\- Ponieważ ty tak zawsze robiłaś - odparł z lekka ironią. - A reszta przejęła ten denerwujący zwyczaj od ciebie.

\- Oh - mruknęła, krzywiąc nieco usta.

Tym razem nie mogła zaprzeczyć lub próbować się z nim spierać. Miał całkowita rację.

Wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

\- To najwyżej przyjdą… A do tego czasu mamy jeszcze chwilę spokoju - dodała i pocałowała go.

\- Jeśli tu przyjdą, zobaczą cię - zauważył.

Spojrzała na niego badawczo, a na jej twarzy pojawił się lekko złośliwy grymas.

\- Czyżbyś się mnie wstydził? Skyfallu, synu Sunrise? - spytała podejrzliwie.

Uśmiechnął się, spoglądając prosto w jej duże, zielone oczy.

\- Nigdy. Moonlight, córko Nightwind - odparł z powagą i pocałował ją namiętnie.

.

.

 **W** hiteraven stała samotnie na plaży, wpatrując się w podwójną pełnię księżyca i migoczącą delikatnie w tle niewielka mgławicę.

Co roku, w czasie letniego przesilenia, bladoniebieskie tarcze dwóch księżycy i strzępiasta chmura o lekko żółtym i zielonym zabarwieniu, ukazywały się przez kilka dni na nocnym niebie. Był to błogi, niemal magiczny widok. Prawie jak z bajki, pomyślała, chociaż widziała go już tysiące razy.

Ale jej życie nie było bajką… nie przez ostatnie dziesięć tysięcy lat. Czasami oddałaby wszystko, aby znów móc wrócić do beztroskich lat dzieciństwa na Patrii, kiedy ich największym zmartwieniem było: czy tym razem rodzice też nas przyłapią?…

Uśmiechnęła się lekko na wspomnienie tamtych dni. Jakże odległych… Jakże nierealnych w zderzeniu z obecną rzeczywistością, stwierdziła ze smutkiem. Dźwigała swoje brzemię od bardzo dawna, ale zawsze rozumiała jego powagę… swój obowiązek. Nawet, jeśli nieraz marzyła, aby uciec od tego wszystkiego… Jak najdalej stąd. Gdzieś, gdzie ktoś uwolni ją od tego brzemienia… Gdzieś, gdzie jest spokój i gdzie poczuje się bezpieczna i szczęśliwa… Jak dawno temu, wśród kwiecistych pagórków i błękitnego jeziora Starej Doliny.

\- Znów wzdychasz do gwiazd? - odezwał się niespodziewanie z tyłu znajomy głos.

Niemal podskoczyła na jego dźwięk, wyrwana nagle ze swoich rozmyślań i wspomnień. Odwróciła się, zaskoczona w pierwszej chwili obecnością Wraith, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnęła do niego łagodnie.

\- Tracker… Nie zauważyłam, kiedy przyszedłeś.

\- Właśnie widzę - niemal parsknął lekko. - Stoję tu już jakiś czas.

\- Wybacz… zamyśliłam się.

\- To też zauważyłem - odparł lekko rozbawiony i podszedł bliżej niej, kładąc delikatnie dłoń na jej policzku i gładząc go kciukiem. - Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na zmartwioną.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego.

\- Po prostu jestem zmęczona… Bardzo zmęczona… tym wszystkim.

\- Jak my wszyscy - próbował ją pocieszyć. - Coraz więcej słyszę szeptów o powrocie do dawnego życia…

\- Ale na razie wciąż nie możemy. Nie, póki Midsummer… szaleje gdzieś tam… Stworzyliśmy potwora, Shad, i teraz musimy go powstrzymać… zanim będzie z późno.

\- Tak… wiem - mruknął i opuścił swoją rękę. - Właśnie w tej sprawie przyszedłem. Reszta Rady już wie… Ty nie odpowiadałaś na wywołania…

\- Musiałam pobyć sama…

\- A jednak nie trudno było cię znaleźć - zażartował i spojrzał w kierunku rozświetlonego blaskiem księżycy horyzontu. - Przychodzisz tu zawsze w czasie letniego przesilenia.

\- Ten widok przypomina mi Oko Przodków w czasie letniego przesilenia na Patrii - powiedziała rzewnie i także odwróciła na chwilę głowę. - Jakie masz wieści? - zapytała w końcu, ponownie spoglądając na niego.

\- Oba nasze źródła potwierdziły niezależnie, że Midsummer szykuje się do kontrataku - poinformował ją niechętnie. - Na razie zbiera się po ostatniej porażce, ale zniszczenie jej bazy na Draconis dodatkowo ją rozjuszyło. To, co zdobyła na Vallen, może jej wystarczyć do pokonania nas - dodał i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - Sami nie damy rady jej pokonać - oznajmił złowieszczo.

\- Tego się obawiałam - niemal szepnęła z trwogą. - Chyba wszyscy się tego obawialiśmy.

\- Dlatego sojusz z Nowymi Lanteanami może okazać się bardziej konieczny, niż sądziliśmy do tej pory… Najstarsi to rozumieją, ale Młodsi…

\- Część na pewno… Jak Alabaster czy Moonlight… Nawet Ruby. Jej matka wystarczająco ją wtajemniczyła przed śmiercią.. Ale reszta - mruknęła. - Wraith znów będą podzieleni… Ale tym razem ten podział może zakończyć się tragicznie dla nas wszystkich - dodała niechętnie i znów spojrzała na nocne niebo. - Dlatego wciąż mam nadzieję, że Last Hope wreszcie się pojawi… i to jak najszybciej.

\- Jak my wszyscy… ptaszyno - odparł i pocałował ją delikatnie w głowę, obejmując ramionami. - Jak my wszyscy.

Wtuliła się w niego. Czuła się bezpiecznie w jego objęciach, a właśnie tego teraz potrzebowała.

.

.

 **R** ichard Woolsey i Steven Caldwell jak zwykle prowadzili ożywiona dyskusję, tym razem na temat ostatnich wydarzeń.

I chociaż ich opinie często różniły się od siebie, z powodu dwóch różnych punktów widzenia dwóch różnych stron, IOA i Dowództwo SG, to jednak dzisiaj w tej jednej kwestii byli zaskakująco zgodni: pozycja, jaką udało się w tak krótkim czasie osiągnąć Teyla Emmagan w świecie Wraith nie mogła zostać zaprzepaszczona. Należało jak najlepiej wykorzystać obecny stan rzeczy… dopóki jeszcze Szara Rada Wraith przejawia jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie współpracą z Nowymi Lanteanami.

Poza tym, informacje zdobyte na temat Technicznych wskazują, że obie strony mogą zostać niebawem zmuszone do zawarcia sojuszu, by pokonać zagrażającego im wroga. Bez floty Rady, ziemskie statki nigdy nie pokonają Midsummer i jej nowych sojuszników… A bez technologii Nowych Lantean flota Wraith wcześniej czy później także poniesie klęskę. Mieli tego doskonały przykład podczas bitwy nad Draconis. Krążowniki Wraith padały niemal jak muchy, a hiveships z ledwością stawiały opór. Gdyby nie rozkaz odwrotu wydany przez Nightstorm, niebawem po nich wszystkich pozostały by tylko kosmiczne szczątki.

Nawet Dedal z ledwością uszedł cało ze starcia z Azgardzkim statkiem… a przynajmniej tak twierdził Caldwell, gdyż Marks uważał, że chyba tylko cudem udało im się uniknąć zniszczenia głównych silników.

Dlatego też teraz obaj dowódcy byli jednomyślni: jeżeli Rada Wraith i Atlantyda nie zawrzą sojuszu, aby wspólnie stawić czoła Technicznym… koniec obu stron może być w rezultacie marny.

Pytanie tylko, czy Szara Rada także to zrozumie… a dokładniej, czy przyzna się do faktu, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach współpraca z Nowymi Lanteanami może okazać się konieczna.

\- …Nightstorm wydaje się być rozsądna - ciągnął pułkownik. - Mo wspominała, że ich… Główna Królowa, Whiteraven, jest bardzo podobna do jej babki pod tym względem… Zresztą Najstarsi w ogóle wydają się mieć bardziej racjonalne podejście do wielu spraw, niż Wraith, których spotykaliśmy do tej pory… Bez urazy - dodał zaraz, spoglądając na obecnego na spotkaniu Todda. - Nie miałem was na myśli.

\- Bynajmniej nie poczułem się urażony pańskim stwierdzeniem - odparł spokojnie Starburst. - Nie odebrałem go personalnie… Ale zgadzam się z panem w kwestii dostrzegania problemu przez Najstarszych… Chociaż przyznam się, że mnie również bardzo ono zaskoczyło. Do tej pory sprawiali wrażenie, jakby ich stanowisko było zupełnie przeciwne.

\- Może jako… Główne Dowództwo Wraith, musieli sprawiać takie wrażenie, aby utrzymać porządek i jedność wśród was - zauważył Teal'c. - Tracker wspomniał, że niektórym bliższe są poglądy Midsummer, ale wspierają Radę, gdyż wciąż wierzą w jej przewagę. Nagła zmiana sposobu podejścia do problemu mogłaby wywołać niepotrzebne zamieszanie.

\- Tak… To bardzo możliwe wyjaśnienie - przyznał. - Ale mimo to… Najstarsi zawsze traktowali naszych wyznawców lepiej, a siebie nawzajem… nieco inaczej, niż młodsze pokolenia, chociaż oficjalnie zawsze stanowczo przestrzegali naszych zasad.

\- Teyla uważa, że ich podejście może mieć związek z faktem, iż przed Wielką Wojną ludzie i Wraith podobno koegzystowali obok siebie bez większych problemów - wtrącił Sheppard. - Raptor napomknął, że to, czym są teraz, to skutek konfliktu - mruknął.

Chociaż jego myśli błądziły zupełnie gdzie indziej, to jednak co jakiś czas przysłuchiwała się prowadzonej dyspucie. Zresztą, zarówno jego drużyna, jak i Mitchella, od początku zebrania wydawała się być pogrążona we własnych rozmyślaniach. To, czego dowiedzieli się przez ostatnie kilka dni, wprowadziło zupełne zamieszanie w ich umysłach. Przez te kilka dni dowiedzieli się bowiem o Wraith więcej, niż przez ostatnie sześć lat… Lecz informacje, które poznali, przyniosły zdecydowanie więcej pytań, niż odpowiedzi.

\- Tak… To także była dla mnie zaskakująca informacja - teraz Starburst mruknął, jakby lekko zdegustowany.

\- Carson podejrzewa użycie retrowirusa - powiedziała Jennifer.

\- Być może ktoś próbował… "uleczyć" całą populację jednocześnie - powiedział Becket. - To by pasowało do opowieści o ataku na rodzinny świat Wraith - stwierdził. - Z bardzo enigmatycznych opowieści Maxa wiemy, że Nu'Ada tworzyli retrowirus dla poszczególnych jednostek na bazie ich własnego DNA. Stworzyli także urządzenie karmiące dla reszty… przypuszczalnie podobne do tego, które zbudowała Kate…

\- Zapewne informacje o tym urządzeniu zaczerpnęła z pamięci genetycznej odziedziczonej po przodkach - dodała Samantha.

\- Też tak uważam - przyznał. - Ale wracając do kwestii: jak powiedziałem, przypuszczam, że ktoś chciał dokonać masowej… dewraithyzacji… ale popełnił błąd i efekt mógł być zupełnie odwrotny.

\- To znaczy? - spytał Woolsey.

\- No cóż, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak trudno jest stworzyć retrowirus dla całej populacji Wraith, który nie powodowałby efektów ubocznych - odparł, zerkając na Keller - doszliśmy z Jennifer do wniosku, że… dewraithyzacja mogła tylko umocnić geny Iratus w DNA Wraith, a tym samym utrudnić ich masową przemianę w mniej groźna formę.

\- Mo wspomniała, że wszyscy Najstarsi od dawna powtarzają jej, iż jest niezwykle podobna do swojej prababki - dodała Jennifer. - A biorąc pod uwagę jej wygląd oraz fakt, iż nie musi żerować na ludziach, jak i nowe informacje, wysnuliśmy teorię, że przed Wielką Wojną DNA Wraith mogło być bardziej podobne do DNA Mo, czyli bardziej zrównoważone. Jednak zastosowanie retrowirusa zamiast pomóc, pogorszyło sprawę i geny Iratus stały się dominujące… Sądzimy nawet, że Mo i inni _Protheu_ to nic więcej, jak rodzaj naturalnej… regresji genetycznej.

\- Sugerujecie, że Mo jest taka, jakimi mogli być Wraith przed Wielką Wojną? - spytał zaskoczony Daniel.

\- Tak… Ci, poddani przemianie przez Nu'Ada - powiedział spokojnie Carson. - Chociaż przypuszczamy, że istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, iż proces ten mógł także zachodzić naturalnie. Na co wskazywałby przypadek Mo… Nie chcę snuć zbyt dalekosiężnych teorii, ale istnieje możliwość, że część Wraith przed wojną nie przechodziła przemiany w formę, jaką znamy teraz.

\- I być może z czasem cała populacja Wraith była by jak Mo - dokończyła Keller.

\- Tracker przyznał w rozmowie, że po wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny próbowano stworzyć retrowirus zdolny do przemiany całej populacji - przypomniał Starburst. - Może wtedy wciąż jeszcze chcieliśmy rozwiązać konflikt mniej krwawo i dobrowolnie poddać wszystkich przemianie.

\- Ktoś nieźle musiał nadepnąć wam na odcisk, że porzuciliście ten pomysł - niemal parsknął Mitchell.

\- Zapewne zniszczenie ich planety miały w tym swój spory udział - oznajmił Teal'c.

\- Właśnie… Też bym się wkurwił, gdyby ktoś, pomimo chęci współpracy i tak rozwalił Ziemię.

\- Patria została zniszczona, żeby ukryć dowody tego, co zrobiono - odezwał się niespodziewanie z końca sali Rodney.

Do tej pory naukowiec milczał, niezbyt uważnie przysłuchując się rozmowie. Jego umysł wciąż błądził wokół rozmowy z Najstarszymi o tym, co zrobiła mu Midsummer… a dokładniej wokół informacji, że

odwrócenie tego procesu może nie być takie proste.

Pozostałe zebrane w sali osoby spojrzały na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Skąd te przypuszczenia? - spytał Caldwell.

\- Tak powiedziała Firesky… córka Midsummer - wyjaśnił.

\- Nawet jeśli… to co z tego? - burknął Ronon. - Wraith od dziesięciu tysięcy lat niszczą ludzkie światy.

McKay spojrzał na niego. Jego wzrok był ostry i lodowato nieprzyjemny. Zupełnie nie podobny do naukowca. Dex aż wzdrygnął się. Przez moment poczuł się niepewnie. Wyglądało, jakby strachliwy przeważnie do tej pory Rodney chciał się na niego rzucić. Ale mężczyzna pozostał na swoim miejscu, patrząc tylko na niego wściekle.

\- Przed Wielką Wojna na planecie Wraith, od pokoleń, mieszkało miliony ludzi i tysiące Lantean… Aż do czasu, kiedy pewnej nocy ktoś postanowił dokonać… dewraithyzacji, jak ujął to Carson… I w ciągu tej jednej nocy zginęło owych miliony ludzi i tysiące Lantean, wykrwawiając się na śmierć, jak przy wirusie ebola… A wraz z nimi połowa populacji Wraith… Potem, żeby zatrzeć ślady zbrodni, doprowadzono do eksplozji słońca… A kiedy to nie pomogło, niedobitków ścigano po całej galaktyce, a tych którzy próbowali im pomóc, zastraszano… Tymczasem Lanteanie siedzieli wygodnie na Atlantydzie i nawet nie kiwnęli palcem na tą masową zagładę… Dziwicie się, że w końcu Wraith wzięli odwet? Bo ja nie.

Przez chwile panowała grobowa cisza. Nikt nie próbował nawet się odezwać. Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć na słowa Rodneya McKay. A naukowiec po prostu wciąż wpatrywał się nieugięcie tylko w jedną osobę - w Ronona.

\- Powiedziała ci to ta szalona Królowa? - parsknął w końcu były Biegacz.

\- Nie… Nightstorm - odparł spokojnie i wstał ze swojego fotela. - Miała około pięciuset lat, kiedy to się stało… i była tej nocy na planecie. Patrzyła, jak ci, których znała całe życie, wykrwawiali się w powolnej agonii, błagając by ktoś ich po prostu dobił… I w jednym niestety zgadzam się z Midsummer. Skoro ludzie dopuścili się takiej zbrodni raz… są w stanie zrobić to ponownie… W ziemskiej historii mamy pełno takich przykładów - rzekł ponuro i znowu spojrzał prosto na Ronona. - Nie usprawiedliwiam Wraith za to, co robią od dziesięciu tysięcy lat. Po prostu zaczynam rozumieć ich motywy… Zresztą ostatnio, ku mojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu przekonałem się, że nie wszyscy Wraith musza być naszymi wrogami… Tak jak od dawna wiem, że nie wszyscy ludzie są naszymi przyjaciółmi… Dlatego powinniśmy to wziąć pod uwagę, planując dalszą naszą przyszłość w tej galaktyce… i nie powielać błędów z przeszłości - dodał, po czym wyszedł z sali.

Zebrane w sali osoby spoglądały za nim, nawet wtedy, kiedy liczne, ruchome drzwi zamknęły się za nim, ponownie tworząc jednolita ścianę.

.

* * *

.

 **Epilog.**

 ** _Nierozwiązane tajemnice_ …**

 **M** oonlight weszła do sali tronowej swojej babki i zatrzymała się przed jej tronem.

Był jednym z najpiękniejszych, jakie widziała… i nie uważała tak tylko dlatego, że należał do Nightstorm.

Jego oparcie zdobił wspaniały wachlarz z długich rogów, zakrzywionych niczym szczęki Iratus, a pomiędzy nimi rozpostarte były na wpół przeźroczyste skóry, przypominające skrzydła owadów. Całość stała na podwójnym podium, na tle lekko świecących ścian.

Zawsze lubiła na niego patrzeć. A jej babka zawsze łapała ją na tej czynności… tak samo jak teraz, wchodząc do sali bocznym wejściem prowadzącym do jej prywatnych komnat.

\- Nad czym tak myślisz? - spytała nagle Nightstorm.

Mo niemal podskoczyła, spoglądając na nią, wyraźnie zaskoczona jej obecnością. Starsza Królowa uśmiechnęła się lekko, rozbawiona jej reakcją.

\- Nad pewna sprawą - niemal mruknęła.

\- Musi być ważna, skoro tak bardzo zaprząta twój umysł, że nawet nie wyczułaś mojej obecności - zauważyła, stając przed nią. - No wiec? O co chodzi?

Spuściła na moment wzrok.

\- Nie wiem od czego zacząć.

Nightstorm znów uśmiechnęła się lekko i podeszła do podium, aby usiąść na nim.

\- Najlepiej od początku… jak mawiał zawsze mój ojciec - rzuciła żartobliwie. - Usiądź i mów. Cóż takiego cię trapi, że przybywasz z tym aż do mnie?

Młoda samica usiadła obok babki, ale nie odezwała się od razu. Przez chwilę zdawała się zastanawiać nad czymś, jakby ważyła słowa, których chce użyć.

\- Chodzi o pewne rzeczy, które powiedziała mi Midsummer - odezwała się w końcu, powoli, spoglądając na nią niepewnie.

\- Oh… A cóż takiego powiedziała ci ta szalona samica - westchnęła ciężko Nightstorm.

\- Kilka rzeczy.

\- Wciąż słucham - zachęcała ją.

Moonlight wzięła głębszy oddech, wciąż spoglądając na nią nieśmiało.

\- No cóż… Powiedziała, że po moim przypadku zaczęto badać wszystkie dzieci. W ten sposób wykryto więcej przypadków _Protheu_ … Jednym z nich miał być Sunblaze, ale jego matka poprosiła Mid o pomoc. Podobno wstrzyknięto mu substancję, która sztucznie wywołała Przemianę.

Królowa wydawała się być z lekka niezadowolona z tego pytania.

\- Tak, to prawda - niemal mruknęła. - Silverlight i jej matka bardzo się postarały, aby Blaze nie został _Protheu_ … i aby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział.

\- Czyli jesteście w posiadaniu substancji, która umożliwia Przemianę?

\- Tak - przytaknęła. - Mamy ją od dawna, odkąd wykryto pierwsze przypadki _Protheu_.

Młoda samica zmarszczyła brwi.

\- To dlaczego nie użyliście jej na mnie? - spytała z lekkim wyrzutem, chociaż ton jej głosu i jej reakcja zaskoczyły ją samą.

Nightstorm westchnęła ciężko.

\- Myśleliśmy o tym… ale istniało zbyt duże ryzyko niepowodzenia - odparła po chwili. - Widzisz, u samic Wraith geny Iratus są silniejsze, dlatego trudniej je odmienić… Nowi Lanteanie mówili to samo. Ich retrowirus nie zadziałał na twoją matkę… Tak samo rzecz się ma w drugą stronę. Na organizmie samicy znacznie trudniej jest wymusić Przemianę.

Mo otworzyła szerzej oczy, nagle rozumiejąc o czym mówi jej babka.

\- Już próbowaliście tego, prawda? - rzuciła. - Nie jestem pierwszą samica _Protheu_?

Królowa pokręciła lekko głowę.

\- Nie… Nie jesteś - odparła z powagą… i smutkiem w głosie.

\- Co się stało? - spytała. - … Proszę, chcę wiedzieć.

Nightstorm spojrzała prosto w oczy wnuczki.

\- To było tysiące lat temu - zaczęła powoli, jakby opowiadanie o tym przywołało dawno zapomniane lecz wciąż sprawiające ból wspomnienia. - Była młodsza od ciebie, kiedy zrozumieliśmy, że nie przejdzie Przemiany… Postanowiono więc użyć serum… To trwało prawie dzień. Wiła się i krzyczała z bólu… Krzyczała, że ogień pali ją od środka… Próbowałyśmy ukoić jej ból… ale żadna z nas nie wytrzymywała długo połączenia z nią… Jej ból był gorszy, niż ten, który czujemy podczas największego głodu… W końcu jej matka nie wytrzymała tego… i skręciła jej kar…

Moonlight wstrzymała na chwilę oddech.

\- …Na pocieszenie mogliśmy jej tylko powiedzieć, że według badań Przemiana i tak by się nie dokonała… Jej organizm odrzucał serum. Organy wewnętrzne zaczynały krwawić… Jej matka tylko skróciła jej cierpienie… Ale to nie było żadne pocieszenie - dodała, a jej głos załamał się lekko. - Dlatego drugi raz nie chcieliśmy ryzykować.

Młoda samica wyraźnie widziała, że to wspomnienie przywołało wiele silnych emocji u jej babki. Dała jej więc chwile na ochłonięcie z nich.

\- …Kim była? - spytała w końcu ostrożnie.

Królowa znów wzięła głębszy oddech.

\- Nazywała się… Brightstar…

\- Jak główny hive Snowflake? - zdziwiła się Mo i nagle otworzyła szerzej oczy i usta. - Ona była ich córką… Nazwali hive na jej cześć - rzuciła.

\- Tak - przytaknęła starsza samica. - Brightstar urodziła się pod koniec Wielkiej Wojny… Miała zaledwie piętnaście lat, kiedy zmarła… Dlatego Snow tak późno urodziła Alabaster. Bała się, że sytuacja się powtórzy… Wszyscy się tego baliśmy…

\- Stracili dwójkę dzieci - powiedziała ze smutkiem Mo. - A potem Starburst stracił także Snow… Teraz ma tylko Alabaster i Darling… Nic dziwnego, że tak ich chroni.

Na chwile ponownie zapadła między nimi cisza.

\- Dlaczego nigdzie nie ma żadnych wzmianek o niej? - spytała w końcu Mo.

\- No cóż… Rada uznała, że lepiej będzie dla Wraith, jeśli wszelkie informacje o Star i jej przypadku zostaną skrzętnie wymazane, a opowiadanie o tym surowo zakazane… Mieliśmy nadzieję, że to już nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy. A w tamtych czasach dodatkowa panika była ostatnia rzeczą, jaką potrzebowaliśmy.

\- A powtórzyło się?

\- Nie… Nie w przypadku samicy… Aż do twoich czasów.

\- Dlatego byłyście wtedy takie zdenerwowane - mruknęła, przypominając sobie tamte chwile.

\- Tak. Uzmysłowiło nam to, że to może być cos więcej niż tylko zwykły przypadek.

\- Midsummer nazwała to regresją… Dlaczego? - spytała zaciekawiona.

Ale Nightstorm uśmiechnęła się tylko lekko, jakby lekko protekcjonalnie i wstała z podium.

\- To bardzo długa historia, moja droga… Ze smutnym zakończeniem… A ja nie mam teraz czasu na snucie opowieści o zamierzchłych czasach - odparła tajemniczo i ruszyła przez salę w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Jak historia?! - zawołała Moonlight, ruszając za nią na kilka kroków, ale starsza samica nawet nie zareagowała. - Proszę, powiedz mi, babciu! Jaka historia?!

Królowa zatrzymała się w progu, kiedy podwójne skrzyło dużych drzwi rozsunęło się przed nią i spojrzała bokiem na wnuczkę.

\- Może innym razem… Kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas - powiedziała i wyszła na korytarz.

\- Odpowiedni czas?... Ale na co? - mruknęła i znów spojrzała na tron babki. - Ostatnio ciągle to powtarzacie.

Westchnęła ciężko, przypominając sobie spotkanie z Nightstorm niedługo po tym, jak Rada wydała swój wyrok. Mo już wtedy zauważyła, że od czasu tamtych wydarzeń, jej babka zmieniła swoje podejście do niej. Zawsze poważna, z surowym spojrzeniem, teraz stała się spokojna, z przyjemnie łagodnym wyrazem twarzy i pełnym czucia spojrzeniem.

Rozmawiały wtedy o Pierwszych Wraith… i o rodzicach Królowej.

Moonlight zawsze bardzo intrygowały opowieści o tamtych czasach… A w szczególności o tym, jak podobna jest do Light in Darknes - Pierwszej Matki. Filaru ich społeczeństwa. Trudno było bowiem jej sobie wyobrazić ją naprawiającą napęd hive czy przepalone łącze. W historycznych zapisach przedstawiana była jako dumna i dostojna Królowa… a nie, ubrudzona dziewczyna przedzierająca się przez kanał techniczny do uszkodzonych systemów…

. . .

 **"- …B** abciu? - spytała po chwili milczenia. - Mówiłaś mi, że jestem do niej podobna… Jaka ona była?

Nightstorm uśmiechnęła się nieco mocniej i zgarnęła kosmyk jej włosów za ucho. Wydawała się zastanawiać nad czymś.

\- Była dumna i pewna siebie, ale nie wywyższała się. Traktowała wszystkich na równo - powiedziała w końcu spokojnie, z nuta nostalgii w głosie. - Przeważnie była miła dla innych, wesoła i pełna współczucia… Chociaż miała ostry język i nieraz nie przebierała w słowach. Trudno było ją jednak zirytować. Ale sprowokowana, szybko potrafiła pokazać drugiej stronie, że nie warto z nią zadzierać - dodała z nieco większą powagą Królowa. A potem znowu uśmiechnęła się. - Miała pełno najróżniejszych pomysłów, zupełnie jak ty czy Blaze - parsknęła lekko. - Ojciec nieraz się wściekał, że ona zaczyna różne rzeczy, a on musi po niej kończyć… Ale potrafiła też być bardzo sumienna i odpowiedzialna, chociaż na co dzień była… hmm… ojciec mawiał, że lekkoduchem, ale ona po prostu była pełna życia i radości. Nie przejmowała się tym, co mówią lub myślą o niej inni… Dlatego właśnie mówiłam ci, że bardzo mi ją przypominasz. Masz wiele jej cech - dodała, ponownie z nostalgią, spoglądając w jej oczy. - Najlepiej jednak pamiętam jej uśmiech i oczy. Kiedy się uśmiechała, od razu robiło się cieplej w sercu i wszystkie smutki zdawały się znikać… A jej oczy były pełne miłości… Dlatego nazywaliśmy ją: Light in Darknes… gdyż zawsze potrafiła nas pocieszyć i dodać otuchy… Rzadko podnosiła na nas głos. Powtarzała, że to tylko niepotrzebne nerwy, bo i tak wpuszczamy jej słowa jednym uchem, a wypuszczamy drugim - zażartowała lekko, na co Mo uśmiechnęła się. - Ojciec docinał jej wtedy, że my mamy ta samą cechę po niej, bo ona robi dokładnie to samo, kiedy on o coś się na nią irytował… Szkoda, że nie słyszałaś jak się sprzeczali. Ale bardzo rzadko na poważnie. Zazwyczaj było to bardzo żartobliwie, wręcz ironiczne - te wspomnienia wywołały u Nightstorm szeroki uśmiech, ale zaraz potem nieco spoważniała. - Po wojnie takie zachowanie samca wobec samicy stawało się coraz bardziej nie do pomyślenia. Ale wtedy… wtedy nieraz śmialiśmy się do rozpuku, słuchając ich wzajemnych wywodów… Myślę, że oboje lubili te ich wzajemne docinki… Jak mawiała moja matka: "kto się czubi ten się lubi"… Ale to były tylko żarty... W poważnych momentach oboje bardzo się wspierali nawzajem. A ich wzajemne oddanie i uczucie do drugiej osoby było widać, kiedy patrzyli na siebie.

Mo parsknęła lekko, a potem przyjrzała się babce.

\- Zauważyłam, że kiedy o nich mówisz, oczy od razu ci się śmieją… Musisz mieć dużo pięknych wspomnień o swoich rodzicach - stwierdziła.

\- Tak. To prawda… Byli… Jakby to powiedzieć?... Było zabawnie z nimi.

\- Zabawnie? - rzuciła z lekkim niedowierzaniem, jednocześnie rozbawiona. - Mówimy o tych samych osobach?

Królowa uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo kącikiem ust.

\- Kiedyś, przed wojną, byliśmy zupełnie inni, skarbie… To wojna tak nas zmieniła i zapomnieliśmy już co to śmiech czy zabawa - dodała, uśmiechając się ze smutkiem w oczach. - Ale wtedy… Wtedy życie był prostsze. Potrafiliśmy się nim cieszyć i z niego korzystać… Tego nauczyli nas Avatars i to przekazali następnym pokoleniom Pierwsi Wraith… Aż do czasu wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny - dodała na koniec ze smutkiem.

\- Chciałabym ich poznać… Twoich rodziców - wyjaśniła. - Jakoś trudno jest mi sobie wyobrazić śmiejących się i żartujących Wraith.

\- No cóż, wystarczy że spojrzysz na siebie lub Blaze, a będziesz mogła sobie to wyobrazić - odparła.

\- A twój ojciec? - spytała. - Jaki on był?

Królowa znowu zdawała się zastanawiać nad czymś przez chwilę. Jakby szukała odpowiednich słów.

\- Wszyscy zawsze powtarzali, że pierwszym ich wrażeniem było, że jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem mojej matki. Wydawał się być bardzo dumny, spoglądający wyniośle na wszystkich… surowy. Szczególnie kiedy patrzył na ciebie tymi swoimi zielonymi oczyma. Jakby potrafił prześwietlić cię na wylot. Od razu czułaś się malutka. Aż ciarki przechodziły po plecach… Ale kiedy poznawało się go lepiej… no cóż, okazywało się, że potrafi być równie zabawny jak moja matka - uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie. - …Zresztą jak sam powtarzał: "Kto z kim przystaje, takim się staje"…To była jego mała dygresja, że beztroskie, wydawałoby się, zachowanie matki, udzieliło się nawet tak poważnemu Wraith jak on - dodała z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- A był surowy?

\- Nie… Nigdy tego tak nie odczuwaliśmy… Potrafił być ostry, to fakt, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś naprawdę zasłużył na reprymendę. Wtedy poważnie odczuwało się jego gniew… Zresztą moja matka była taka sama… Ale na co dzień oboje okazywali nam tyle samo uczucia. Czasami miałam nawet wrażenie, że ojciec był bardziej… wyrozumiały, opanowany… Żartował, że musiał się tego nauczyć przy matce, bo inaczej już dawno skręciłby jej kark - parsknęła lekko.

\- Chyba rzeczywiście nieraz musiało być… zabawnie… przy tak dwóch różnych charakterach - stwierdziła lekko rozbawiona Mo.

Nightstorm uniosła nieco brew.

\- Jak mawiała moja matka: "Podobno przeciwieństwa się przyciągają"…I sądzę, że jest w tym sporo prawdy… Ja i twój dziadek także byliśmy diametralnie różni i jednocześnie oboje… bardzo niezależni. Jak moi rodzice… Jak już mówiła, wtedy jeszcze relacje miedzy samcami a samicami były inne niż teraz, więc związek tak dwóch niezależnych i różnych charakterów nieraz wymagał sporo pracy z obu stron, aby się… dotrzeć… i nie pozabijać w międzyczasie - zażartowała lekko.

Mo uśmiechnęła się szerzej, a potem spojrzała na babkę. Na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki smutek.

\- Żałuję, że nie mogę ich poznać. To byłoby naprawdę niezwykłe przeżycie… Nie jako legendy… ale jako zwykłe osoby.

Królowa położyła delikatnie dłoń na policzku swojej wnuczki i przysunęła swoją twarz nieco bliżej.

\- No cóż, kto wie co nas czeka. Wszechświat jest wielki i pełen niespodzianek, moja droga - powiedziała tajemniczo, półszeptem, po czym ruszyła w stronę bocznego wejścia do sali.

Moonlight spoglądała za nią, lekko zdezorientowana, nie wiedząc co miała na myśli… **"**

. . .

… **T** ak samo jak teraz, po słowach babki.

Westchnęła znowu i odwróciła się powoli, chcąc ruszyć w kierunku wyjścia z sali, kiedy nagle kątem oka dostrzegła napis na bocznym monitorze.

.

 _Kiedy minie tysiąc lat_

 _I śmierć nadejdzie wraz z nocą_

 _Nastanie mroczny czas_

 _I wielcy w pył się obrócą._

.

 _Kiedy minie tysiące lat_

 _Światłość powróci znów z gwiazd_

 _Nadejdzie kres mrocznych dni_

 _Avatars znów zamieszkają wśród nas._

.

Moonlight zmarszczyła brwi i rozejrzała się wokół. Lecz poza nią nie było tutaj nikogo.

Nie wyczuwała także niczyjej obecności. Nawet w sąsiedztwie sali. W promieniu kilkudziesięciu metrów nie była żadnego Wraith czy człowieka. Była kompletnie sama.

A jednak przecież ktoś musiał pozostawić ten napis…

A ona była pewna, że wcześniej ekrany po obu stronach sali były wyłączone.

.

* * *

.

 **Terminologia.**

.

 ** _Imiona Wraith_.**

.

 _Alabaster_ \- 411 lat, Piąte Pokolenie. Córka Snowflake i Starburst.

Inteligentna, ciekawa. Ma umysł otwarty na nowe pomysły. Wysoka i szczupła, o długich, ognisto-czerwonych włosach i bardzo jasnej, jak Wraith, karnacji (jak jej matka).

Jej imię związana jest z kamieniem alabaster, który jest jasny, jak jej skóra, ale często lekko seledynowym zabarwieniu. Kamień ten jest twardy, lecz jednocześnie na tyle plastyczny, aby można było go wyrzeźbić. Podobne cechy ma Alabaster: jest czasami twarda, jako Królowa Wraith, ale ma także otwarty umysł na nowe rzeczy, jak jej rodzice.

Ma około 5-letniego synka, Silverbulet, którego nazwała Darling.

Jej hiveship jest Starflash, który otrzymała od swojej matki.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ przez Moonlight pieszczotliwie nazywana: Abe (Abi).

.

 _Blackout_ \- Trzecie Pokolenie. Blade Królowej Nightwind, a później ich córki, Nightflower. Był również Watchmaster Szary Rady Wraith.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ Blackout został schwytany przez wysoko rozwiniętą ludzką społeczność Lunaris, która chciała stworzyć broni biologiczną do walki z Wraith. W tym celu klonowali swojego więźnia, tworząc również jego żeńskie klonów. Niestety wszystkie, z wyjątkiem jednego, zostały zniszczone podczas nalotu floty Nightwind. Ocalałym klon było dziecko, dziewczynka, którą Królowa Nightflower przygarnęła jako jej własną, pierworodną córkę.

.

 _Blink_ \- Kiryk, Biegacz z odcinka: "Tropiciel". Przyjaciel Moonlight, którą poznał podczas jego ucieczki przed myśliwcami i Łowcami Wraith na końcu wspomnianego odcinka.

 _Voca_ BLINK został mu nadane przez Wraith z powodu jego osobistego urządzenia teleportującego.

Z jego wspomnień dowiadujemy się, że Kiryk jest potomkiem ludzi zwanych Caeli, którzy wyginęli na początku Wielkiej Wojny (stworzyli urządzenie do teleportacji).

.

 _Bluemoon_ \- Trzeciej generacji. Prawnuczka Whiteraven, i były Królowa Skyfall, z którym miała dwóch synów: Silverain i Sharpeye. Miała biało-srebrne włosy. Zginęła około dwa tysiące lat temu, podczas przypadkowego odkrycia wysoko rozwiniętego społeczeństwa ludzkiego, mieszka w jednym z księżyców gazowego giganta, Lunaris.

.

 _Brightlight_ \- imię sprzed wojny: Si'yama. Matka Midsummer.

Zmarła na początku Wielkiej Wojny, w czasie bitwy nad Femos. Poświęciła się, kierując hiveship na statki wroga, tak aby jej załoga mogła bezpiecznie ukryć w gęstych chmur gazowego giganta, dopóki nie przybędzie po nich inny hive.

.

 _Brightstar_ \- pierwsze dziecko/córka Snowflake i Starburst, urodzona pod koniec Wielkiej Wojny.

Miała tylko piętnaście lat, kiedy zmarła. Była pierwszą samicą Wraith _Protheu_ , ale zmarła podczas próby sztucznego wywołania u niej Przemiany w dorosłą formę Wraith.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ Szara Rada nakazała usunąć wszelkie informacji o niej. Ale jej matka, aby uczcić pamięć córki, nazywany jej imieniem jej flagowy hiveship.

.

 _Bullseye_ \- Trzecie Pokolenie. Urodzony przed Wielką Wojną.

Pierwszy oficer i Cleverman Starbursta. Jest w tym samym wieku co Shadowmist, z którymi przyjaźń się od dzieciństwa.

.

 _Carehand_ \- Trzecie Pokolenie. Cleverman, Hivemaster i Faworyt Królowej Nightstorm. Inżynier.

Nieco wyższa niż Nightstorm, dobrze zbudowany z wiecznie zmierzwionymi włosami, do pielęgnacji których nie przywiązują zbytniej uwagi, dlatego też z czasem upiął je w dredy.

.

 _Clearcut_ \- jeden z najmłodszych z Drugiego Pokolenia (w chwili wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny był tylko 26 lat).Młodszy brat Redswan. Life Keeper, neurochirurg.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ Moonlight i inni Wraith z Invention, nazywają go pieszczotliwie: Doktorek.

.

 _Clearsky_ \- Trzecie Pokolenie. Jedna z Królowych z Szarej Rady, która nieoficjalnie jest tam "rozjemcą" pomiędzy pozostałymi Królowymi; "głosem zdrowego rozsądku".

 _Voca_ nadał jej jeden z Avatars, ponieważ kiedy znaleziono ją około dwustu lat przed Wielką Wojną we wraku krążownika, okazało się, że całkowicie straciła pamięć. Jej umysł był spokojny i czysty, jak bezchmurne niebo: bez wspomnień, bez nienawiści do oprawców. Jako niezapisana książka... Jak bezchmurne niebo w pogodny dzień, w które lubiła patrzeć, kiedy przywieziono ją na Patrię... Pełna spokoju.

.

 _Coldsun_ \- Nightstorm Pierwszy Nawigator na jej hiveship, Nemesis.

.

 _Darkflame_ \- jedna z najmłodszych Królowych w Szarej Radzie Wraith.

.

 _Darkwater_ (Taniya) - wymieniona przez jej syna podczas Przysięgi Lojalności składanej Królowej Steelflower.

.

 _Darkspace_ \- Wraith Dowódca, z którym walczył Wildfire w Pojedynku Śmierci.

.

 _Darkstone_ (Edgar) - Blade Królowej Nightwind i jej Hive Watchmaster (szef ochrony na hive).

.

 _Destiny_ \- jedna z Pierwszych Dziewięciu Matek. Siostra Forecast ( _Vocatora_ ). Według słów Najstarszy, Destiny miał dar jasnowidzenia.

.

 _Dragonfly_ \- oryginalne imię/ _Voca_ Sunblaze, które nadano mu ze względu na jego nadpobudliwość - trudno usiedzieć mu w miejscu.

.

 _Ember_ (Tomy) - ok.485 lat życia. Syn Sunbreeze i Shadowmist.

Jeden z naukowców Starbursta, głównie od spraw technicznych, ale jego edukacja jest bardziej wszechstronna, co w przypadku młodszych Wraith było coraz rzadziej spotykane.

Wysoki, raczej szczupły. Ciekawski i inteligentny.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ przez Moonlight jest zdrobniale nazywany: Em.

Jego matka chciała, aby Ember był jej Blade, ale on już od dziecka przejawiał znacznie większe uzdolnienia w kierunku kwestii technicznych.

.

 _Empathy_ \- naukowiec Wraith pracujący na początku Wielkiej Wojny nad szczepionką, która miała "uwolnić" Wraith z konieczności żerowania na ludziach, przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu pozostałych ich możliwości, takich jak: regeneracja lub telepatia. Niestety nigdy nie skończył swojej pracy.

.

 _Electricwave_ \- inżynier/Hivehealer z hiveship Mo. Pracowała z nią, naprawiając Invention.

.

 _Fireball_ (Boris) - przyrodni brat Silverlight. Nadzorował jej żerowiska. Zwany przez innych Wraith: Lordem Wraith.

.

 _Firedust_ \- około 5.000 lat. Syn Snow i Starbursta. Starszy brat Alabaster, którego ona nigdy nie poznała, gdyż zginął w czasie bitwy nad Lunaris ok. 2.000 lat temu.

Pierwszy Oficer Królowej Bluemoon.

Wysoki, jak jego ojciec. Miał długie, splecione z liczne, cienkie warkoczyki włosy i upięte w kok, a jego brodę zdobiła mała szczecina.

.

 _Firerain_ \- Drugie Pokolenie. Jedyna z Królowych z Szarej Rady. Matka Snow i babcia Alabaster.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ przed Wielką Wojną była fizykiem.

.

 _Firesky_ \- córka Midsummer, wiekiem zbliżona do Alabaster. Ma jasną skórę, długie do pasa, ciemno-czerwone włosy.

Jej _Voca_ oznacza: ta, która rozpala niebo.

.

 _Forecast_ \- 11.041 lat. Pierwsze Pokolenie z Pierwszego Wylęgu. _Vocator_.

Podobnie jak jego siostra, ma on dar jasnowidzenia (choć słabszy), który pozwala mu spojrzeć w przyszłe losy nowonarodzonego Wraith. W ten sposób nadaje on imiona dzieciom Wraith - _Voca_.

.

 _Gambler_ \- Cameron Mitchell. _Voca_ nadano mu z powodu jego "skłonności" do ryzykowania.

.

 _Guide_ \- jedna z Pierwszych Dziewięciu Matek. Pierwsze Pokolenie z Pierwszego Wylęgu. Babka Starbursta.

.

 _Hardplayer_ \- Ronon Dex. _Voca_ nadano mu ze względu na jego "długi staż" jako Biegacz i z powodu jego pojedynku z Fireball, przez który uważany jest przez Wraith za "trudnego gracza".

.

 _Hightower_ (Michael) - jego _Voca_ jest związane z jego śmiercią, kiedy spadł z wysokiej wieży Atlantydy.

.

 _Icesea_ \- należy do Szarej Rady Wraith. Matka Silentwind i babka Sunshine.

.

 _Icestorm_ \- Trzecie Pokolenie. Ceniony Watchmaster (oficer wywiadu) Szarej Rady. Później Dowódca i Faworyt Królowej Nightwind, a ojciec Moonlight.

Oddany przyjaciel Skyfalla, który również był jego uczniem.

Zmarł ponad sześćdziesiąt lat temu, złapany wraz ze Skyfallem przez Podróżników, podczas rekonesansu na ich planecie, gdzie założyli naziemną bazę.

.

 _Light in Darknes_ \- jedna z Pierwszych Dziewięciu Matek. Matka Nightstorm, prababka Moonlight.

Przez Wraith uważana i nazywana: Pierwszą Matką.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ według opowiadań Nightstorm i innych Najstarszych, Moonlight jest bardzo podobna do swojej prababki, nie tylko z wyglądu, ale również z charakteru i zdolności do naprawiania różnych rzeczy.

.

 _Lightpath_ \- biologiczna matka Starbursta. Drugie Pokolenie. Córka Guide i Steelwolf.

Zmarła w dniu wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny.

.

 _Midsummer_ \- Królowa Technicznych/Hivehealers. Jedna z najmłodszych z Trzeciego Pokolenia (w chwili wybuchu wojny miała 6 lat). Wychowywała ją Rushwind, który był również przybraną matką dla Solarwind.

Wysoka, z długimi, falistymi i posrebrzanymi włosami oraz o niemal chabrowych oczach.

Zastosowała na sobie retrowirus, pozbawiający ja konieczności żerowania na ludziach, ale także jednocześnie sprawiający, że z wyglądu również była bardziej podawania do ludzi.

.

 _Moonlight_ \- często nazywana Mo (zdrobnienie wymyślone przez jej ojca, Icestorm). 236 lat. Czwarte Pokolenie. Druga córka Nightwind.

Średniego wzrostu, szczupła i wysportowana, z długimi, lekko kręconymi, ciemnobrązowymi włosami i o intensywnie zielonych oczach (jak u jej babki, Nightstorm).

Moonlight nie uległa Przemianie w dorosłą formę Wraith (ona nie posiada organu żernego na dłoni), co dyskredytują ją w oczach innych Wraith, jako pełnoprawnego członka społeczeństwa.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ mimo, że Moonlight nie przeszła Przemiany, wciąż ma silny umysł (jak jej babka), i inni Wraith mają trudności z wyczuciem jej obecności. Lubi majsterkować, co ja uspokaja.

.

 _Nightflower_ \- prawie 2.000 lat. Czwarte Pokolenie. Adoptowana córka Nightwind i przyrodnia siostra Moonlight. Zdrobniale nazywana Flo.

Długie, ciemne włosy z czerwonymi pasemkami. Tatuaż złożony z wielu małych plamek na obwodzie całej jej twarz (tuż przy linii włosów).

Jej hiveship to Starscreamer.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ Nightflower został adoptowana przez Nightwind jako 3-miesięczne dziecka znalezione na planecie-księżycu Lunaris, gdzie została wyhodowana w laboratorium jako żeński klon schwytanego przez

ludzi Wraith - Blackout. Według zapisów naukowców, klony często były niezrównoważone emocjonalnie lub psychicznie, stąd częste napady złości Nightflower.

.

 _Nightwind_ (Mina) - Trzecie Pokolenie. Urodzony po wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny, jako córka Nightstorm i Carehand. Ma przybranego brata, Starbursta.

Królowa Icestorm, z którą ma córkę, Moonlight.

Jej flagowy hiveship to Abyss.

.

 _Nightstorm_ \- Drugie Pokolenie. Córka jednej z Pierwszych Dziewięciu Matek, Light in Darknes.

Urodził się ok. 500 lat przed wybuchem Wielkiej Wojny.

Wysoka, szczupła, z długimi ciemnymi włosami i tatuażem na prawej stronie twarzy. Ma intensywnie zielone oczy, jak jej ojciec i wnuczka, Moonlight.

Należy do Szare Rady Wraith.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ przed Wielką Wojną specjalizowała się w bio-inżynierii.

.

 _Raptor_ \- 11.041 lat. Pierwsze Pokolenie z Pierwszego Wylęgu.

Watchmaster (oficer wywiadu) Szary Rady.

Jego przyrodni brata, Tracker, pieszczotliwie nazywa go: Rapi.

.

 _Osprey_ \- jedna z Pierwszych Dziewięciu Matek. Pierwsze Pokolenie z Pierwszego Wylęgu.

.

 _Rainbow_ \- należy do Szarej Rady Wraith. Babka Rainsong.

.

 _Rainsong_ \- około 15-16 lat. Wysoki, szczupły. Włosy sięgające za ramiona, związane w cienkie dredy. Inteligentny, ciekawski, szybko się uczy. Interesuje się inżynierią.

Wnuk Królowej Rainbow.

.

 _Redswan_ (Sally) - Drugie Pokolenie. Dream Keeper. Była w Szarej Radzie Wraith.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ była nauczycielką Moonlight, która w przyszłości również miała zostać Opiekunem Śpiących.

.

 _Rubyn_ \- wspomniał w rozmowie z Królowych z Szarej Rady jak potencjalny sojusznik.

.

 _Rushwind_ \- Trzecie Pokolenie.

Wychowywała Midsummer i Solarwind. Według rozmowy Trackera i Raptora, oszalał pod koniec życia.

.

 _Shadowmist_ (Kenny) - Trzecie Pokolenie, urodzony przed wybuchem Wielkiej Wojny.

Pochodzi z domu Twilight (z linii matki) i Light in Darknes (z linii ojca).

Potrafi "ukryć" jego umysł od wścibskich "oczu", ukrywać swoje myśli, tak, że osoba, która stara się skanować jego umysł, ma wrażenie, że błądzi we mgle.

Jest w tym samym wieku co Bullseye, z który przyjaźń się od dzieciństwa.

Drugi Oficer i Hive Watchmaster (szef ochrony) Starbursta.

.

 _Sharpeye_ (Erick) - młodszy syn Skyfalla i Bluemoon. Naukowiec na hive Nightwind.

.

 _Shockwave_ \- 11.041 lat. Pierwsze Pokolenie z Pierwszego Wylęgu. Cleverman Szarej Rady.

Średniego wzrost i postury Wraith. Ma białe, krótko ścięte, zmierzwione włosy.

.

 _Silentnight_ \- jedna z Królowych z Szarej Rady Wraith. Przybrana siostra Nightstorm.

.

 _Silverblast_ (Eddie) - drugi syn Silverlight i przyrodni brat Sunblaze.

.

 _Silverbulet_ \- syn Alabaster. Ma około 5-letni. Jego matka nazywają go: Darling.

.

 _Silverfrost_ \- była w Szarej Radzie Wraith. Zmarła pod koniec wojny z Lanteanami, podczas Pierwszego Oblężenia Atlantis.

.

 _Silverlight_ (Betty) - Trzecie Pokolenie. Urodzona przed Wielką Wojną. Córka Silverfrost i matka Silverblast oraz Sunblaze.

.

 _Skyfall_ \- około 5.000 lat. Jedyny syn Sunrise i Stardusta.

Wysoki, raczej postawnej budowy, z długimi włosami upiętymi przez środek głowy w rodzaju irokeza i krótko ściętymi po bokach.

Ceniony Watchmaster (oficer wywiadu) Szarej Rady, uczeń i oddany przyjaciel Icestorma.

Pierwszy Oficer Abbys i później Invention (chociaż przez załogę Invention spostrzegany i określany mianem Hivemaster).

.

 _Skyrim_ (Merrick) - 239 lat. Pilot z hive Nightwind, przyjaciel Moonlight, którą zna od dzieciństwa.

Pomógł Mo w dotarciu do Hyanivis i uwolnieniu ojca i Skyfalla.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ przez Moonlight pieszczotliwie zwany: Rimy.

.

 _Skywalker_ \- prawnuk Raptor. Służył na hive Nightwind. Wiek około 30-kilka lat.

Jego tożsamość przejął Sheppard, podczas spotkania Teyli (jako Steelflower) z Szarą Radą Wraith.

.

 _Solarwind_ (Akasha) - jedna z najmłodszych z Trzeciego Pokolenia. Wychowywana przez Rushwind, która była również przybraną matką dla Midsummer.

.

 _Snowcrust_ \- drugi syn Darkwater (Taniya). Służył we flocie Nightwind, a później był Hivemaster jej pierwszej córki, Nightflower.

.

 _Snowflake_ \- nazywana zdrobniale Snow. Czwarte Pokolenie. Urodzony po wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny jako córka Firerain.

Inteligentna, ciekawa. Wychowana jeszcze według starych zasad, była otwarta na różne nowości i udogodnienia.

Wysoka i szczupła, o długich ognistych (niemal czerwonych) włosach i bardzo jasnej, jak na Wraith karnacji. Stąd właśnie jej _Voca_ : ponieważ jej skóra była niemal jak płatek śniegu wśród oliwkowych cer innych Wraith. Ona miała również niezwykły kolor oczu: żółty z odrobiną delikatnej zieleni.

Była Królowa Starburst, z którą miał troje dzieci: córkę Brightstar, syna Firedust i drugą córkę, Alabaster. Jej flagowy hiveship to Brightstar, nazwany tak na cześć jej pierwszej córki.

.

 _Starburst_ \- 10.056 lat. Trzecie Pokolenie, urodził się w dniu wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny.

Przybrany syn Nightstorm i Carehand. Jednak jego biologiczna matka była Lightpath.

Zdrobniale nazywany Burst, a przez ludzi z Atlantydy, Todd.

Wysoki, o długich za ramiona, wiecznie zmierzwionych włosach. Inteligentny, z umysłem otwartym na nowe pomysły. Jego lewe oko zdobi tatuaż w kształcie wybuchającej gwiazdy.

Dowódca Unbroken, następnie Brightstar, hiveship jego Królowej, Snowflake, z którą ma troje dzieci: córkę Brightstar, syna Firedust i drugą córkę Alabaster. Po zniszczeniu Brightstar podczas Drugiego Oblężenia Atlantydy, po raz kolejny przejmuje dowództwo nad Unbroken, a później nad Anchor, hiveship Solarwind, zniszczonego w odcinku "Infekcja".

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ jego _Voca_ związane jest z chwilą jego narodzin, kiedy zostało zniszczone słońce ojczystego świata Wraith, Patrii.

.

 _Stardrift_ \- jeden z pierwszych, z Trzeciego Pokolenia. W prostej linii potomek Shortcut, brata jednej z Pierwszych Dziewięciu Matek, Guide.

Stardrift była wysoko cenionym nawigatorem, który wyszkolił wielu godnych siebie następców.

Od czasów Wielkiej Wojny był Pierwszym Nawigatorem Nightstorm. Następnie przeniesiono na Invention.

.

 _Stardust_ \- Drugie Pokolenie. Jeden z Najstarszych, w podobnym wieku do Nightstorm.

Początkowo Dowódca Nebuli. Ojciec Skyfalla i wuj Wildfire.

Przez ludzi zwany: Max.

.

 _Steelflower_ (Elia) - córka Silverdesert. Jej tożsamość przejęła później Teyla.

Kuzynka Sunblaze; pochodzi z Klanu Silverdracon.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ jej _Voca_ oznacza: delikatny kwiat wirujący z srebrnym ostrzem. Odnosi się to do czasu, kiedy Teyla walczyła z Hivemaster Primary.

.

 _Steelwolf_ \- Pierwsze Pokolenie. Dziadek Starbursta.

Według słów Trackera, Starburst jest bardzo podobny do swojego dziadka.

.

 _Sunblaze_ \- 53 lata. Jego oryginalne _Voca_ to Dragonfly (ze względu na jego nadpobudliwość - trudno mu usiąść na miejscu). Jednak po śmierci ojca (Sunblaze) przyjął jego imię podczas Przemiany, aby w ten sposób uczcić pamięć ojca.

Bardzo dobry pilot. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, z długimi włosami związanymi w cienkie dredy.

Na plecach duży tatuaż w kształcie smoka, którego ogon owinięty jest wokół jego nogi.

Ma otwarty umysł na zmiany i nowości. Na swojego mentora wybrał Skyfalla, planując trenować na Watchmastera (oficera wywiadu - Scout).

Sunblaze pochodzi z Klanu Silverdracon. Jest najmłodszym, trzecim synem Królowej Silverlight. Jego starszym pół-bratem jest Silverblast.

.

 _Sunbreeze_ \- matka Ember jest.

.

 _Sunrise_ \- Trzecie Pokolenie. Jedna z najmłodszych Królowych w Szarej Radzie. Matka Skyfalla.

Ma długie, puszyste włosy o ognistej barwie i z kilkoma srebrnymi kosmykami.

.

 _Thunderstone_ \- Pierwszy Oficer Fireballa.

Średniego wzrostu, dość dobrze zbudowany. Górną część jego głowy okalają długie włosy upięte w dredy i związane rzemieniem z tyłu głowy. Reszta jest ogolona i ozdobiona tatuażem spływającym na szyję i poniżej, na plecy.

.

 _Tracker_ \- 11.041 lat. Pierwsze Pokolenie z Pierwszego Wylęgu.

Dowódca Watchmasters (oficerów wywiadu) Szarej Rady Wraith.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ jego imię sprzed Wielkiej Wojną to: Shad.

.

 _Twilight_ \- jedna z Pierwszych Dziewięciu Matek. Pierwsze Pokolenie z Pierwszego Wylęgu. Babka Shadowmist.

.

 _Quickblade_ (Jimmy) - Trzecie Pokolenie. Blade i Hive Watchmaster (szef ochrony) Redswan.

W dniu wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny miał 36 lat. Podczas Wojny Domowej Widm przyłączył się do Technicznych.

.

 _Waterfall_ \- syn Midsummer i starszy brat Firesky.

Wysoki, szczupły Wraith z srebrno-białych, długich włosach opadających na ramiona niczym wzburzony wodospad.

.

 _Whiteraven_ \- 11.041 lat. Jedna z Pierwszych Dziewięciu Matek. Pierwsze Pokolenie z Pierwszego Wylęgu.

Najstarsza Królowa z Szarej Rady Wraith i ostatnia z Pierwszych Matek.

Średniego wzrostu, o czarno-białych włosy różnej długości.

.

 _Wildfire_ \- Dowódca Nebuli. Syn Lifeflame i siostrzeniec Stardust.

.

 _Wildflame_ \- inżynier/Hivehealer z hive Bluemoon.

.

 _Wildmoon_ \- syn Solarwind.

.

 _Windforest_ \- Nightstorm Hivemaster (objął stanowisko po śmierci Carehand ok. 5.000 lat temu). Służył jej wiernie od wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny, najpierw jako doradca i strateg.

Średniego wzrostu i budowy. Jego długie do pasa włosy, uwiązane są w cienkie dredy i spięte w kok rzemieniem.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Ludzkie imiona:_**

.

 _Alyana Dex_ \- matka Ronona Dex. Znała Moonlight.

.

 _Anatea_ \- nazywana również: Ati. Pierwsza ludzka Keeper Moonlight.

Ukarana śmiercią przez Królową Nightwind za niedopilnowanie jej córki, Mo, w wyniku czego dziewczynka omal nie zmarła.

.

 _Cedron Dex_ \- brat dziadka Ronona.

Nienawidził Wraith I służących im ludzi, włącznie z Lyli (przyrodniej siostry Kervisa i ciotki Ronona).

.

 _Lyliana_ \- nazywana również: Lyli.

Córka Minarei. Była najlepsza przyjaciółką Moonlight, z która dorastała na hive Królowej Nightwind. Później została osobistym czcicielem Sharpeye.

Przyrodnia siostra Kervisa (syna Minarei) i ciotka Ronona.

.

 _Katherin Harrigan_ \- kobieta wspomniana kilka razy w opowiadaniu (postać z wcześniejszego opowiadania: "Wspomnienia przymusowego czciciela").

Pochodzi z Ziemi, ale z innego wymiaru. Przybyła do tego świata wraz z kilkoma współpracownikami, pracując nad generatorem mostów międzywymiarowych. Schwytana przez Wraith, zaczęła naprawiać/ulepszać ich hive (dokładnie Nebulę).

.

 _Kervis Dex_ \- syn Minarei. Ojciec Ronona Dex, przyrodni brat Lily I przyjaciel Moonlight.

.

 _Mili_ \- młoda kobieta z miasteczka na planecie Vallen. Przyjaciółka Kate Harrigan.

.

 _Minarea (Dex)_ \- nazywana również: Mia. Druga ludzka Keeper Moonlight, do której młoda samica Wraith była bardzo przywiązana (traktowała ją jak swoją drugą matkę).

Pochodzi z planety Sateda, z której uciekła przed Żniwami Wraith ok. 200 lat temu. Wróciła tam jednak po śmierci ojca Mo i poślubiła dziadka Ronona Dex.

.

 _Nilima_ \- zarządzała czcicielami na hive Nightwind. Pozostali nazywali ją: Matką, ze względu na jej najdłuższą, spośród wszystkich czcicieli na hive, służbę dla Wraith.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Klany Wraith_.**

.

 _Hivehealers_ \- Klan, któremu przewodzi Królowa Midsummer.

Wywodzili się z niego najlepsi inżynierowie reperujący hiveships, nazywani Keepers (Opiekunami), albo Hivehealers. Po wybuchu Wojny Cywilnej wśród Wraith zaczęto ich nazywać Technicznymi, gdyż łączyli ze sobą technologie organiczną z technologią ludzi i Lantean.

.

 _Nightwatchers_ \- Klan, któremu przewodzi Królowa Nightstorm, od początków wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny.

Klan ten szkoli zwiadowców i szpiegów.

.

 _Silverdracon_ \- Klan, któremu przewodziła Królowa Silverfrost, a po jej śmierci, jej córka, Silverlight.

Wywodzą się z niego najlepsi piloci.

.

 _Starwalkers_ \- Klan, któremu przewodzi Królowa Sunrise. Klan ten szkoli nawigatorów i taktyków.

.

 _Winternight_ \- Klan, któremu, w czasie Wielkiej Wojny, przewodziła Królowa Darkwater.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Statki Wraith_.**

.

 _Abyss_ \- flagowy hiveship Królowej Nightwind.

.

 _Anchor_ \- hiveship Solarwind, po śmierci której (odcinek: "Królowa") został włączony do floty Steelflower, a jego Dowódcą został Starburst. Zniszczony w odcinku: "Infekcja".

.

 _Battlestar_ \- hive, który zabrał Michaela i innych Wraith pozostawianych przez ludzi z Atlantis na bezludnej planecie w odcinku: „Misbegotten".

.

 _Brightstar_ \- jeden z najstarszych hiveship Wraith, zbudowany pod koniec Wielkiej Wojny dla Snowflake. Stał się on statkiem flagowym jej floty. Był dowodzony przez Starbursta.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ Brightstar został tak nazwany na cześć pierwszej córki Snow i Bursta.

.

 _Invention_ \- hiveship z floty Nightwind, dowodzony przez Icestorma, a po jego śmierci, przez Moonlight i Skyfalla.

Hive ten został przeznaczony jako jednostka badawcza, na której, nieoficjalnie, prowadzono badania z zakresu biologii i technologii, które przez większość Wraith mogłyby zostać uznane za kontrowersyjne ze względu na powiązania z technologią Lantean oraz starych ludzkich cywilizacji.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ Hive ten został odnaleziony, kiedy dryfował na obrzeżach galaktyki Pegaza. Okazało się, że został wybudowany jeszcze w czasach Wielkiej Wojny, ale był tak poważnie uszkodzony, że jego załoga opuściła go. Jego główny rdzeń pamięci został całkowicie zniszczony i wymagał zastąpienia go zupełnie nowym. Dlatego też statek otrzymał nowa nazwę. Nikt bowiem nie potrafił się dowiedzieć, jaka była jego pierwotna nazwa.

.

 _Everlasting_ \- statek (prawdopodobnie hive) Wraith wspomniany w rozmowie Mo z Sunblaze, na pokładzie którego (zgodnie z treścią rozmowy) Blaze wpakował się w kłopoty.

.

 _Firefly_ \- statek Królowej Bluemoon, dowodzony przez Skyfalla przez prawie 2 tys. Lat, zanim został zniszczony przez mieszkańców Lunaris.

.

 _Last Hope_ \- największy hiveship, wybudowany przez Avatars przed Wielką Wojną. Zniszczony został jednak na jej początku.

.

 _Nebula_ \- pierwszy hiveships/Leviatan, pramatka wszystkich hive. Wybudowana jeszcze przez Avatars, tysiąc lat przed Wielką Wojną. Podczas wojny dowodzona przez Stardusta, a następnie przez jego siostrzeńca, Wildfire. Należała do floty Solarwind, a po jej śmierci przeszła do floty Steelflower (Teyla).

.

 _Nemesis_ \- jeden z pierwszych hiveship należących od początku do floty Nightstorm jako jej statek flagowy.

.

 _Starflash_ \- hiveship Alabaster, który pierwotnie należał do floty jej matki, Snowflake. Jeden z najszybszych hive Wraith, stąd jego nazwa.

.

 _Starscreamer_ \- hiveship Nightflower, który pierwotnie należał do floty jej matki, Nightwind.

.

 _Unbroken_ \- jeden z najstarszych hiveship Wraith, zbudowany zaraz na początku Wielkiej Wojny. Pierwotnie należał do floty Nightstorm i był dowodzony przez Starbursta, ale kiedy ten został Dowódcą na hive Snowflake, statek został włączony do jej floty.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Planety_.**

.

 _Argelum_ \- od łacińskich słów: _argentum anulum_ = srebrny pierścień.

Nazwa ta została nadana planecie przez Lantean.

Planeta na obrzeżach galaktyki Pegaza, otoczona srebrzystym, lodowym pierścieniem. Posiada dwa naturalne satelity. To na tej planecie wyewoluował gatunek owada nazwanego Iratus. Jest ona także uważana za kolebkę Wraith.

.

 _Draconis_ \- od łacińskiego słowa: _draco_ = smok.

Planeta w galaktyce Pegaza, zamieszkała przez dinozaury, nazywane dracons, czyli smoki, sprowadzone prawdopodobnie przez Lantean z Ziemi. Wiele z nich wyewoluowało w nowe gatunki, lub zmieniło swój wygląd.

.

 _Femos_ \- planeta nad którą zginęła Brightlight, matka Midsummer.

.

 _Hellion Prime_ \- planeta wspomniana w rozmowie Moonlight z Sunblaze.

.

 _Hyanivis_ \- od łacińskich słów: _nivis_ = śnieg i _hyacintho_ = niebieski.

Planeta, na której Travelers (Podróżnicy) próbowali założyć naziemna osadę ok. 60 lat temu, a zaatakowaną później przez flotę Nightwind.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ na Hyanivis zginął ojciec Moonlight, pojmany i torturowany przez Travelers, podczas zwiadu na tej planecie, w celu określenia ilości i poziomu rozwoju zamieszkujących ją ludzi.

.

 _Lantea_ \- planeta w galaktyce Pegaza, na której osiedli Alteranie przybyli z Ziemi ok. 3 milionów lat temu, nazywani później Pradawnymi lub Przodkami. To właśnie od nazwy tej planety pochodzi ich późniejsze określenie: Lanteanie.

.

 _Lunaris_ \- księżyc gazowego giganta, zamieszkiwany przez wysoko rozwiniętą ludzką społeczność, w bitwie nad którym, ok. 2.000 lat temu, zginęli Bluemoon i Firedust.

.

 _Nomatros_ \- od łacińskich słów: _novem_ = dziewięć and _matres_ = matek.

Planeta Szarej Rady Wraith.

.

 _Noridos_ \- od łacińskich słów: _nostra_ = nasz i _domus_ = dom.

Stolica społeczności zwanej Nu'Ada.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ Nu'Ada okazali się być przodkami Katherin Harrigan, którzy trafili do jej wymiaru podczas prac nad mostem międzywymiarowym, jeszcze przed wybuchem Wielkiej Wojny, czyli ok. 10.000 lat temu.

.

 _Patria_ \- od łacińskiego słowa: _patriam_ = dom.

Rodzinny świat Wraith, na którym mieszkali przed Wielką Wojna przez prawie tysiąc lat.

.

 _Sateda_ \- rodzinna planeta Ronona Dex i jego babki, Minarei (które była ludzką Keeper Moonlight).

.

 _Vallen_ \- planeta, na której pojawiła się Harrigan i jej współpracownicy wraz z ich laboratorium po awarii generatora mostów międzywymiarowych w ich wymiarze.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Inne._**

.

 _Aeraq_ \- najwyższe góry na Patrii. Miały rdzawe zabarwienie, a ich szczyty przez cały rok pokrywały czapy lodowe.

.

 _Avatars_ \- ascendenci (jak Pradawni czy Ori), nazywani też często: _Opiekunami Życia_.

Według podań, Avatars uchronili Lantean/Alteran od zagłady we wczesnym etapie ich historii.

.

 _Aliqtar_ \- osobisty czciciel Wraith. Od łacińskich słów: _aliquam_ = osobisty and _cultor_ = czciciel.

.

 _Avibu_ \- nazwa zwierzęcia, od łacińskiego słowa: _avibu_ = ptak.

.

 _Biegacz_ \- człowiek będący "zwierzyną łowną" dla Wraith. Prawdopodobnie w celach praktyki nad polowaniem na ludzi podczas Żniw lub dla czystej zabawy. Ale tylko niewielki odsetek Wraith praktykowała to jako formę "sportu".

.

 _Blade_ \- osobisty ochroniarz Królowej Wraith, często pełniący także funkcję szefa ochrony na jej hiveship (Hive Watchmaster).

.

 _Caeli_ \- od łacińskiego słowa: _caeli_ = niebiosa. Przodkowie Kiryka, twórcy jego bransolety do teleportacji.

.

 _Ciekawostka:_ według Wraith, bransoleta działała na mężczyznę tylko dlatego, że był potomkiem Caeli. Ich urządzenia działały bowiem na podobnej zasadzie, jak urządzenia Lantean: reagując na specyficzny gen.

.

 _Cleverman_ \- Wraith odpowiednik ludzkiego tytułu naukowego (wyższy, niż stopień profesora). Ci, którzy go otrzymują, muszą na niego ciężko zapracować.

.

 _Cubits_ \- od łacińskiego słowa: _cucurbits_ = dyniowate.

.

 _Dar Życia_ \- proces podczas którego Wraith przekazuje drugiej osobie jego siły witalne. Często następuje wtedy także "wymiana" uczuć, wspomnień.

.

 _Dracon_ s - częściowo upierzone zwierzę z planety Draconis, przypominające ziemskie dinozaury.

Dracons dzieliły się na latające i naziemne. Prawdopodobnie zostały sprowadzone z Ziemi przez Lantean, kiedy ci opuszczali ją w czasach Wielkiej Zarazy ok. 3 milionów lat temu.

.

 _Druga Fala_ \- grupa 12 hiveships i wielu krążowników, które jako drugi nalot brały udział w Drugim oblężeniu Atlantydy.

.

 _Drugi Wylęg_ \- grupa 173 Wraith, która pojawiła się ok. 11.000 lat temu. Opiekowali się nimi Pierwsi Rodzice oraz osobniki z Pierwszego Wylęgu, które zdążyły już osiągnąć dojrzałość (ich wzrost był przyspieszony).

.

 _Drugie Oblężenie Atlantydy_ \- miało miejsce ponad 10.000 lat temu po Pierwszym Oblężeniu, kiedy na Atlantydę przybyła grupa naukowców z Ziemi, nazwana później Nowymi Lanteanami. Oblężenie trwało wiele godzin i zakończyło się symulowanym zniszczeniem Atlantydy za pomocą bomby atomowej. Pomysł polegał na zastąpieniu pola siłowego osłona kamuflującą, jakie posiadały Skoczki. Nie mogąc wykryć stacji, Wraith uznali, że rzeczywiście została zniszczona i odlecieli.

Podczas Drugiego Oblężenia zginęła Królowa Starbursta (Todda), Snowflake.

.

 _Dziewięć Matek_ \- pierwszych osiem samic Wraith, pochodzących z Pierwszego Wylęgu + Pierwsza Matka.

.

 _Eulerus_ \- od łacińskiego słowa: _eulerum_ = przemiana/transformacja.

Proces, podczas którego dorastający Wraith zmienia swoją "dietę" z pokarmu stałego, na żerowanie na ludziach (na jego dłoni pojawia się tzw. "szczelina żerna", organ umożliwiający pobranie z ciała sił witalnych).

.

 _Faworyt_ \- wybranek Królowej Wraith, jej "partner życiowy".

.

 _Hivehealer_ \- inżynier zajmujący się naprawami statków Wraith, głównie hiveships.

.

 _Hivemaster_ \- Dowódca hiveship.

.

 _Hive Watchmaster_ \- szefa ochrony hiveship, będący także często Blade Królowej.

.

 _Leviatan_ \- nazwa dotycząca hiveship, której używali w stosunku do tych statków Avatars.

.

 _Life Keeper_ \- uzdrowiciel, lekarz (osoba pałająca się medycyną).

.

 _Laupus_ \- od łacińskiego słowa: _lupus_ = wilk.

.

 _Keeper_ \- opiekun. W zależności od funkcji może mieć różne znaczenie.

.

 _Najstarsi_ \- Wraith, którzy urodzili się i osiągnęli wiek dorosły jeszcze przed wybuchem Wielkiej Wojny.

.

 _Naklanu_ \- kopytne zwierzę z galaktyki Pegaza o bardzo delikatnym mięsie.

.

 _Nowi Lanteanie_ \- ludzka ekspedycja z Ziemi. Zostali nazwani tak przez Wraith z powodu osiedlenia się na Atlantydzie, która wcześniej była główna bazą Lantean.

.

 _Nu'Ada_ \- starożytne społeczeństwo posiadające wysokozaawansowaną technologię, które zniknęło na początku Wielkiej Wojny.

Według domysłów Daniela Jacksona mogli ascendentować, aby uniknąć losów ludzkich społeczności podbijanych przez Wraith.

.

 _Opiekun Snu_ \- Dream Keeper (Sally). Królowa Wraith czuwająca nad pogrążonymi w hibernacji Wraith.

.

 _Pierwsi Rodzice_ \- według podań, pierwsza para Wraith, która została wybrana przez Avatars do opieki nad Pierwszym i Drugim Wylęgiem.

.

 _Pierwsza Fala_ \- grupa 3 hiveships i ok. 10 krążowników, które jako pierwsze brały udział w Drugim oblężeniu Atlantydy.

.

 _Pierwsze Oblężenie Atlantydy_ \- miało miejsce ponad dziesięć tysięcy lat temu i zakończyło trwająca prawie sto lat Wielką Wojnę pomiędzy Wraith a Lanteanami i ludźmi.

Pierwsze Oblężenie trwało wiele lat i zakończyło się ukryciem Atlantydy w oceanie planety Lantea oraz opuszczeniem stacji przez Starożytnych, którzy powrócili na Ziemię.

.

 _Pierwszy Wylęg_ \- grupa 28 Wraith, która pojawiła się ok. 11.000 lat temu. Było w niej 8 samic i 20 samców. Opiekowali się nimi Pierwsi Rodzice, wytypowani do tego zadania przez Avatars.

.

 _Pojedynek Śmierci_ \- honorowy pojedynek na śmierć i życie. Zwycięzca ma prawo zabić pokonanego i zabrać wszystko, co do niego należy.

.

 _Protheu_ \- od łacińskiego słowa: _proteus_ = odmieniec.

Wraith, który nigdy nie przeszedł przemiany w "dorosła formę" żerującą na ludziach (nie posiada organu żernego na dłoni. Rzadka mutacja genetyczna).

Zainspirowane opowieścią Todda z odcinka: "Infekcja".

.

 _REV_ \- skrót od słowa: retrowirus.

.

 _Sala Dziewięciu_ \- sala spotkań Szarej Rady, stworzona na wzór podobnego pomieszczenia, w którym przed Wielką Wojną obradowało Dziewięć Pierwszych Matek.

.

 _Starwalkers_ \- Travellers (Podróżnicy). Ludzka społeczność od setek/tysięcy lat mieszkająca na pokładzie statków kosmicznych, by uniknąć w ten sposób Żniw Wraith.

.

 _Stary Kodeks_ \- zbiór praw i zwyczajów Wraith sprzed Wielkiej Wojny.

.

 _Strażnica Wiedz_ \- Wielka Biblioteka Wraith, w której gromadzą swoja wiedzę, a także wiedzę i sztukę z podbitych ludzkich światów.

.

 _Strefa Neutralna_ \- teren należący do Szarej Rady Wraith, w którym obowiązuje całkowite zawieszenie broni. W strefie neutralnej znajduje się planeta z naziemna bazą Szarej Rady Wraith - Nomatros.

.

 _Szara Rada Wraith_ \- to najwyższy organ władzy wśród Wraith, składający się z dziewięciu najstarszych Królowych. Liczba ta nie jest przypadkowa. Dziewięć Królowych zasiadających w Radzie to odpowiednik Dziewięciu Pierwszych Matek.

.

 _Szarzy Żołnierze_ \- żołnierze Wraith Technicznych. Ze względu na wszczepione im nanity, ich skóra przybrała ciemno-szary odcień, a oczy stały się czerwone.

Pomysł zaczerpnięty z odcinka: " _Wariacje Dedala_ ".

.

 _Techniczni_ \- dawniej Hivehealers.

Nazwanie tak po wybuchu Wojny Cywilnej wśród Wraith, gdyż zaczęli łączyć ze sobą technologie organiczną z technologią ludzi i Lantean.

.

 _Trimenti_ \- od łacińskich słów: _triticum_ = pszenica oraz _frumenti_ = kukurydza.

Na jednej łodydze wyrasta kilka małych kolb. Zainspirowane mini kukurydzą.

.

 _Tylne Wrota_ \- z angielskiego Back Gate. Wrota starszej generacji umieszczone na części planet w galaktyce Pegaza jeszcze przed Wielką Wojną. Dzięki temu można było niepostrzeżenie dostać się lub wydostać z takiej planety. Ich aktywacja wymagała specjalnego kodu.

.

 _Ursies_ \- od łacińskiego słowa: _ursis_ = niedźwiedź.

.

 _Vocator_ \- ten, który nadaje imię ( _Voca_ ).

 _Vocator_ to jeden z Pierwszych Wraith, Forecast, brat jednej z pierwszych Dziewięciu Matek, Destiny. Jego wizje nie były tak dokładne, jak wizje jego siostry, stąd też jego imię: Forecast = Prognoza.

.

 _Voca_ \- imię Wraith nadawane mu jako niemowlęciu przez _Vocatora_ (Forecast), z postawie jego wizji z przyszłych wydarzeń z życia Wraith.

.

 _Watcher_ \- określenie do odnosi się zarówno do zwiadowców jak i ochrony hive, gdyż ich szkolenie i zadania są podobne: są wszechstronnie wyszkoleni w walce oraz obserwacji/infiltracji w celu ochrony Wraith.

Szefa Ochrony hive oraz Oficera Wywiadu także określa się w ten sam sposób: Watchmaster.

.

 _Watchmaster_ \- określenie dotyczące oficera wywiadu Wraith.

.

 _Wielkie Przebudzenie_ \- masowe przebudzenie Wraith po przybyciu ekspedycji Atlantydy do galaktyki Pegaza i spotkaniu się drużyny z Atlantydy z Wraith Keeper (Redswan - Sally).

Wraith sadzili, że zostało odkryte nowe, niezwykle bogate żerowisko, dlatego też rozpoczęło się ich masowe przebudzenie. Szybko jednak okazało się, że Ziemia jest daleko poza ich zasięgiem.

.

 _Wielka Wojna_ \- miała miejsce ponad dziesięć tysięcy lat temu (dokładnie wybuchła 10.056 lat temu) i trwała prawie sto lat. Toczona była pomiędzy Wraith a Lanteanami i ludźmi, zakończyła się Pierwszym Oblężeniem Atlantydy.

.

 _Wielka Zaraza_ \- epidemia, która wybuchła wśród ludzi zamieszkujących jedną z licznych planety w Mlecznej Drodze ok. 3 milionów lat temu i szybko rozprzestrzeniła się po całej galaktyce, przenoszona przez ludzi poprzez system Gwiezdnych Wrót. Wielka Zaraza dotarła także na Ziemię z początkiem Wielkiego Zlodowacenia i dotknęła także wielu Pradawnych. Ci, którzy nie zostali zakażeni, ukryli się na Atlantydzie, a następnie opuścili Mleczną Drogę, udając się do galaktyki Pegaza.

.

 _Wielkie Zlodowacenie_ \- epoka, nazwana później przez ludzi epoką lodowcową, mająca miejsce w plejstocenie i trwająca ok. 2,6 miliona lat.

Z początkiem Wielkiego Zlodowacenia, wśród ludzi zamieszkujących liczne planety Mlecznej Drogi, wybuchła także Wielka Zaraza, która szybko zaczęła przenosić się na inne zaludnione w Mlecznej Drodze planety, a także na Pradawnych, jako najbliżej spokrewnionych. To właśnie wtedy Alteranie (nazwani później Pradawnymi lub Lanteanami) postanowili opuścić Ziemię i udać się do Galaktyki Pegaza.

.

 _Wojna Domowa_ \- wojna, która wybuchła między Klanami Wraith po Wielkim Przebudzeniu, jakiś czas po przybyciu ekspedycji z Ziemi na Atlantydę.

.

 _Żniwa_ \- okres, w którym Wraith przybywają na ludzkie światy w celu „uzupełnienia zapasów żywnościowych".


End file.
